Hurt Through Time
by RubyJade25
Summary: This is a fanfiction of an abused 6th-7th (I am fixing it) year Harry and he is acting stranger and people notice. The people who never seemed to care before. Severus Snape is trying to help Harry, but something dark is happening to Harry along the way. WARNING: Language, Rape, Self-Harm HEAVY ABUSE Severus Snape/ Harry Potter; EVIL: Dumbledore and Ron YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Just The Beginning

Once upon a time, there was a young wizard, a famous wizard, a wizard by the name of Harry James Potter. Harry James Potter was an unusual wizard. And by unusual, you shall see the way his life has been told in lies. You see, harry James Potter was famous, but not rich.

To begin our story, we set place in the new Summer. Hogwarts is closed for Summer Vacation and all the students left. Well, all but one. Harry James Potter was always the last one. He preferred to take the late train home from Hogwarts to platform 9 3/4. And while Harry Potter rounded the halls of Hogwarts for the last time that school year, he found an unusual journal.

The journal was leather back, colored brown, and thick. The pages were all blank and there were no labeling to whom it could belong to. It was a journal soon to be found cursed, or perhaps...cursed is the wrong word for the journal. Curious, yes curious is the best word fit. The journal was neither a curse or a miracle. The journal was found in the halls of the Gryffindor common rooms, which were gloomily empty.

Harry Potter had his bag packed. He hid the journal beneath the over-sized clothes passed down to him and his Wizard robes. Harry Potter was the only one waiting in platform 9 3/4. He exited the magical train station in a sulk. He never wanted to leave, and he never wanted to be anywhere but Hogwarts. Harry James Potter waited until after dark for his relatives. As always, his relatives were late, only because they didn't want to spend too much time with the boy. _They prefer to wait until traffic was gone_. The young boy kid himself. A lie he has been telling himself for too many years. One of many lies to keep himself from turning around and running away from "home".

Once Harry Potter's relatives finally came for him, he was taken to his "home". He was kicked and punched and beaten that first night. Harry Potter never understood why his relatives loathed him so. That night, he took a muggle pen he had found on the floor of the train station, and opened the journal. There was no reason why the boy wanted to write down his thoughts and feelings. He had mostly felt a pull to do so. And so, even through his first black eye of the summer, he held the pen in his hands and began to write. The first entry of the journal is a year back from where the story is taken place. Journal Entry 1, date: June 31st.

 _"Dear Journal:_

 _I am now at my house. If someone were to ever wonder why I never describe it, I will tell you. A home is somewhere I can put my emotions and heart in and a house is merely where I reside in. A silly journal is found in the hands of a lonely little boy and I presume that I should write here. Only because if I were to ever be found dead, these pages will be my final words to a cruel world._

 _I have not received any cruel punishments from my relatives, but that won't be for long. Therefore, if I disappear for a while, I am abandoned once more. There will be times where my mind goes dark. A form of darkness that will worry anyone. My threats might seem empty. But I cannot say the same with my relatives. I must go start my endless chores and so I must be heading my own way. I will try to write on these pages with more than just a broken pencil and/ or pen, but forgive me, Journal, I cannot make any promises whatsoever. I was taught promises are all lies and no one keeps them. I must mark my first written journal entry. I shall hide you away to never be seen or touched by another but me._

 _Love,_

 _HJP_

* * *

What young Harry didn't know was that this was a book that had a twin. Almost like that similar year where he battled a giant Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, and how the memory of Tom Marvelous Riddle was trapped in the diary. Harry James Potter placed the muggle pencil on the paper. The ink did not disappear, however, another entry formed on the pages. Another entry from someone by the initials "STS". Little did Harry know that he was talking to the worst and darkest professor at Hogwarts: Severus Tobias Snape. The professor who hated Harry since the first night he met the boy. Oh so young Harry thought.

 _"Dear Child:_

 _I do not know whom you are to be. But I have seen this second book lighten up after some time. This is a twin book; however, I know not of where I received this. I have some questions and concerns of who you are and what you are dealing with. What relation do you have between your relatives?_

 _Although your initials are HJP, I can only guess you are the descendant of James Potter. If I am correct, please let me know._

 _If you would like, you can reply to this and refer to me as 'sir'. If you do not wish for me to answer, keep replying with 'Journal' and I shall leave this book alone. However, if you wish, we can continue to talk about this. But I will not push you under any circumstance._

 _Sincerely,_

 _STS_

* * *

Severus Snape sat in his cool leather chair. This book wasn't originally in his house. Unless someone put it there without him knowing. _Blasted old man,_ thought Snape. But his own wards should have let him know of Dumbledore's appearance. No one could have gone in and out without his knowledge.

Nevertheless, why he even wanted to talk to the boy was something that didn't come to his mind. But the first entry that he had replied to, written by Harry Potter, was curious. Why the boy seemed so scared of changing, and why the boy seemed upset and tired, wasn't something Severus thought Harry should feel. He was spoiled, a raised brat with nothing but royalty and accustomed to the most comfortable housing arrangements. However, being a spy has won both the light side and dark side's favorites. This was something he would need to check upon.

 _"Dear, Sir:_

 _I am not entirely sure I should continue this. A lot will change, soon. My relation with my relatives are rather…good. Something that is hard to describe in terms of likability. If you want to continue talking, perhaps questions that we both must answer, would be best. I shall not lie, only if you do not lie._

 _Sincerely,_

 _HJP_

* * *

Severus read and nodded his head. It is guessed it has been a week. Harry Potter hasn't written anything in the book, but the formality proves Potter isn't as daft as he appears. The such intense formality and respectability found in the entries shocked Severus. But this didn't change much of Severus's opinion of the Potter boy. Severus was just curious. Severus liked to know things. He absolutely hated being left in the dark.

 _"Dear Child:_

 _I agree that giving each other questions will be best. I shall start,_

 _1\. What will change?_

 _2\. Why do you think you will be different?_

 _3\. What goes on to make these changes?_

 _That is all for tonight Mr. Potter. Think about the answers. I shall not lie, but if you lie to me, punishment will come forth your way._

 _Sincerely,_

 _STS_

* * *

Thus began the responding back and forth. Both the boy and the man were scared on how the questions would be answered. The man, someone who knew hardships, was curious on the treatment of the boy. The boy, someone who knew abandonment too well, thought of this an opportunity to, maybe, get help.

 _"Dear, Sir:_

 _1\. Everything._

 _2\. I always become different. Happens all the time._

 _3\. It is just my hormones._

 _As for your questions:_

 _1\. What hardships did you go through?_

 _2\. How did you manage out?_

 _3\. And do you work at Hogwarts?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _HPJ_

* * *

Something wasn't right. The last answer wasn't a boy should be referring to. Hormones? Severus knew he lied but he needed more information on the boy. Evidence that it wasn't as it seems. Something to prove that Harry James Potter wasn't anything like James Potter. The rivalry who bullied Snape into becoming what he most feared when he was a boy. Something that must hide behind a mask because he can't let his true identity be seen. But he still must reply to gan information.

 _"Dear Child:_

 _1\. I was bullied throughout my years of education ._

 _2\. I have used a force greater than anything else. I used my strengths and fears together as one, as a unison, than to keep them behind me._

 _3\. Yes, I work at Hogwarts._

 _Now, it is my turn._

 _1\. What hormones?_

 _2\. I want to know specifically what will change._

 _3\. Why are you scared?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _STS_

* * *

There wasn't a reply for another week. Why the replies from Harry were not in a quick manner was curious. The boy must be out with the family and keeps forgetting. Severus still went throughout his own days but Harry Potter was still leaving many questions blank. Was he doing it on purpose? Or is telling the truth? Severus waited for the next reply.

 _"Dear, Sir:_

 _1\. I do not know._

 _2\. My attitude, my thoughts, my actions._

 _3\. I am always scared._

 _Sorry for the late reply, sir. I meant to respond earlier. I will try to reply faster._

 _1\. Why were you bullied?_

 _2\. What is your occupation?_

 _3\. Why are you still interested in talking with me?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _HJP_

* * *

A late response caused by the boy's family. A beating, a broken, a bothered little boy. He was locked in the cupboard under the stairs. Surrounded by putrid smells of piss and blood. Little did the man know, of course.

 _"Dear Child:_

 _1\. I was different than the others._

 _2\. I am a Head of House._

 _3\. I am interested because I want to figure out the meanings behind your words._

 _I have things to do but write to me if you wish, child._

 _1\. Why are you always scared?_

 _2\. Where are you?_

 _3\. What is happening?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _STS_

* * *

That that was last thing shared between that. Severus Snape didn't know every day after that, Harry Potter was beaten, starved, and raped. And Harry Potter didn't know Severus Snape was pondering in his chair. Not only that, he didn't know if the initials were Harry Potter. _More likely? No. The brat was spoiled!_ Of course Harry James Potter was spoiled. But who else was he talking to?

Even after pondering these thoughts, Severus Snape didn't care. He put the book on his coffee table and went to bed for the night. He didn't care for the spoiled boy. Especially not after all he gets just because he defeated the "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" when he was a baby. In fact, he loathed the boy. Only because the boy was spoiled. Most children were spoiled, but it wasn't just the mere fact of being spoiled, it was the fact that he was expected to be spoiled by Severus Snape, too! Just the thought of spoiling the boy made Severus Snape sick to the stomach. He had no intentions of giving the boy anymore reason to enjoy potions class taught by the vicious Head of House to the Slytherins, Severus Snape.


	2. The New Year

12:00 AM: September

It was obvious Severus Snape wasn't waiting for another year with…Potter. The wizarding Golden Boy Savior. _Another year with a spoiled brat that should have died._ Thought Snape.

An inside thought protruded his mind, _"You shouldn't say you want him dead. After all, he is Lily's son too."_ Merlin, he hated his own mind sometimes. He turned off the voice. In this case, he ignored it.

 _Potter better be prepared for worse detentions this year._ Severus Snape wanted the Golden Boy to suffer this year. And it will be out of plain, hated amusement. Snape smiled at the thought of many punishments. The grudge he held against the boy was so out of hand, sometimes his own mind argued with him. Following Professor Severus Snape's story, it is seen that Snape has a heart of black hatred for not just everyone, but more for the boy. For how could you not feel jealousy and hatred to a rich, ill-mannered, spoiled kid? Anyone would have problems with that type of kid. however, Severus Snape sneered at the very thought of making it more obvious this year. he wanted to find every mere reason to punish Harry James Potter.

 _Perhaps making them clean, the floors have gotten grimy, and to get into each crack, a tooth brush needs to be made. Or perhaps, making them scrub cauldrons. Or maybe a blood quill could teach the brats some manners. They wouldn't mess with me. Especially Potter. The Brat-Who-Lived. Why does everyone favor him so much? He isn't that great. He is a swine. Just like his father! He is….arrogant and ignorant and does nothing but cause trouble! Oh, he will pay this year. And I will enjoy it myself! He will pay for his actions._ The opposing voice came again. The voice was not going to go away so easily.

 _"What exactly did he do to you?"_ Snape thought of the memory of what happened during his occlumency lesson with potter came.

 _He saw my memories and every since that dreadful night, I haven't been able to lock it away securely. These memories have been haunting me. It is as if it were a spirit that doesn't want to just let me be free, nor will it let me lock it up._ Snape has not been easy to forgive or forget himself or his father. But maybe it wasn't a matter of forgiving or forgetting for him. it was a matter of forcing the memories to be blocked by everyday things. he does not want to be reminded the abuse he endured. The taughtings of school, the beatings he ad his mother were forced to take...He wanted none of them. So was it a matter of forgiving or forgetting? Was that the problem?

 _It wasn't just those memories._ It wasn't just James Potter and Sirius Black and their disgraceful friends picking on him every day. Teasing him, every day. Jeering him every day. Oh no, it was the abuse. The lack of savior he never had growing up. Snape let his mind roam. He doesn't remember crying since his father made him watch him beat his mother...to death. Snape made sure the tears wouldn't fall. Snape was lost in his mind, as usual. But this time, it was on a deep and brooding topic.

After some time passed, Snape let his interrupting thought come back. Oh he was lonely. Snape was very lonely. Severus Snape often caught himself daydreaming about dying with Lily. However, showing it will never be a plan for him. The inside voice came in. Snape was mad at it's annoyance. He was very mad but that wasn't the only emotion clawing at him. Snape took another sip from his Fire Whiskey glass. The second one from this night, so far. _"Yeah, but Cedric did die when Voldemort came back. His Godfather did die in front of him. Maybe he is mourning. He IS just a boy. He didn't need that in his life. He also did what you said. He blocked you out. He used his anger as a power source and then he deflected it. How was he supposed to know? Remember, he isn't just James's son. He is Lily's son too."_ Snape refused to let it control him.

 _A little stress in his life won't hurt him. He might be a young boy, but doesn't mean he can be excused from punishment. Oh, I have a great punishment! How about standing embarrassment? Making him stand on a chair for as long as I can have him for? Or curse him with Levicorpus? He wouldn't enjoy it. But it might teach him to sit still for once instead of doing whatever he does._ Snape sighed. He wasn't sure what will happen to the Brat-Who-Lived. He saw private memories and he will pay. Oh he has been waiting for Potter to be in his class again. He will make Potter pay. The voice came back in his head.

 _"You have been holding a huge grudge. Just ignore it. He is a boy. He didn't mean to."_ Snape stood up and broke one of his Fire Whiskey glasses. _Blasted. Get out my head! He is an arrogant brat! He deserves all I give him!_ The voice went away. He shut off his consciousness. Little did he know Harry did deserve what he would give him.

In fact, Harry would need more love and support than what Snape would have imagined. However, Snape was blind to the call for help Harry always had. In the entries he and the Potter boy, was off. But he respected Potter's space. He asked for him to not read any entries, in fact, after a time, he stopped writing in the twin book. Is this foreshadowing? Well, of course it was. But, in every story, the foreshadowing is not always going to be right after. For, Severus Snape he loathed Harry James Potter. And he wanted revenge. Not because he was Lily's son, but because James Potter stole her, manipulated her even, from Severus Snape. The man she should have been with.

Severus sat down in his chair. A nice, black and cool leather chair by a fireplace. This was going to be another year with more disgusting children- not including his little snakes- and more detentions that will be given out. Severus let his eyes shut thinking about punishments he can give to the little brats.

It's not that Severus Snape was a torturer, and it gives no excuse to blame his father for his ways to think of punishments, but he doesn't do it to make kids hurt. Severus Snape always has a motive of teaching. The punishments are harsh, the threats are beyond vicious, but he sees how everyone improves. Despite the fear they show towards him. However, there is a famous quote that goes, "Those who Love to be Feared, Fear to be Loved." And this is applied to Severus Snape.

* * *

12:00 AM: September

Harry went to bed. But he could not sleep. He could never sleep. There were always too many nightmares. Nightmares that haunted him every time his eyes shut even for a split second. But he knew he needed sleep. If he didn't, it would make everything worse. Sleep was important. Sleep isn't just important to the muggles, but especially to the witches and wizards. And he wanted sleep. And he begged for sleep to come.

He never could sleep. He was always waking up. Harry looked out the locked windows of his room. He couldn't cry. The last time he cried he was beaten and burned. But then, he was lying to himself. Harry always felt tears. Too many than to count. If tears were filled with colors, his cheeks would be stained with a rainbow color overlapped by the years and the wounds. If blood were colorful and not tears, his whole essence of being would be the most colorful being in the universe.

He needed something to help himself. Harry looked at his arm. There was one spot that wasn't burned, bruised, or already cut. Harry went to his dresser and pulled out a muggle pen. He closed his eyes. _Whore. Freak. You are a freak, Potter. You don't even deserve an actual name. Freak._ Pain went through his arm as pictures and words came alive on his wrist. Blood oozed. _Maybe tonight is the night I actually die._ Harry James Potter. The Boy Who Wanted To Die. This was another night for him. A typical night. What could be worse than a life like his?

 _Everything gets worse._ A thought that became the motto for the boy. He asks himself many questions that no one could answer: Why was it him his relatives hated him? Just because he had a magical core. He knew he should be dead by now. No one seemed to care. His life at Hogwarts gets so much better, but how can one live when boulders are on one's back? It becomes hard for him to go on living with all the memories of hatred. His Aunt reminding him that he is nothing of good use, his Uncle reminding him how to act, and his cousin reminding him how bullies act, especially when they are bored. Summer had gotten worse. Harry slept in the guest bedroom, though. There wasn't a real mattress, but it is much better than sleeping in his old cupboard. His Godfather died because of him, Cedric died because of him, everyone will soon die because of him. All because he just had to be The Boy Who Lived.

Harry felt terrible because recently he was forced in the Triwizard Tournament. _Voldemort came back and killed a student….no I killed a student. Cedric Diggory's death is in my hands and my hands only. If only I weren't born or if only I was just a normal person with no magic…._ Just then, a memory came. A memory in which a man killed a boy. A young boy. A boy full of potential. A boy by the name of Cedric Diggory.

 _"Kill the spare" NO!_

 _"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Green flashes as Harry wished it was him and not an innocent boy._ Harry had a flashback to the day Cedric died. Harry had them all summer. Actually, everything had gotten worse. His memories took their own turn to haunt him whenever they wanted. It was as if he were stuck in them. Deep down he felt Cedric died because of him. If Harry wasn't a savior, he wouldn't live everyday with some type of regret. Harry held in the tears that wanted to fall. He denied them. _Why can't I just be a normal human?! Why can't I just have a normal life and feel that someone cared for me….Ron and Hermione doesn't seemed worried that I haven't replied since we last seen each other. Dumbledore doesn't to care that I come in every year shinier than the last because of my stupid charms I have to put just to make myself look normal. I just want to be normal. I don't want magic anymore. All it did was cause others danger and it never got me anywhere but a 'stronger pawn in the war'. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived begged endless times to be normal._ For his magic to just shut down and and just maybe, his so-called 'relatives' would love him. Something he never felt before. Harry crawled on his mattress springs- since his "family" didn't want him…"too relaxed", and he rested his eyes. "Silencio." Harry had to make sure he wouldn't wake up the beefy man he called his Uncle.

* * *

7:30 AM: September

Harry bolted awake as there was someone slamming the door open. Harry couldn't see well. He reached for his glasses and put them on. His uncle was there. Harry shuddered. His uncle laughed. "You fucking freak, I want to give you something. I think you want something to eat?" Harry gulped. This wasn't the first time. Uncle Vernon shut the door quietly. There was no point in shutting the door silently after banging on it loudly. However, he made his way over to Harry. He was only in a pair of boxers and t-shirt. He sat on Harry's chair. The chair Harry now refuses to sit in. The chair that once was the only little comfort he can find in this house. It was ruined because of his uncle. "Come over here you little fucking freak." Harry got up. Freak was his name. It always has been and always will be. A silent sigh slipped out and his uncle heard it. "You don't want it? Hm...well I have something for you then. This WILL make you want it." His uncle left the room and held something behind his back. "Go sit upside down in your chair. Legs up against the back, and head hanging to the floor." Harry shuddered. He had to do it. The last time he denied...Harry did as he was told. "Close your eyes you fucking freak." Harry knew he couldn't trust his uncle when he had "surprises". Harry felt his legs get cold and then he couldn't move them. Something opened his mouth with force and he couldn't close his mouth. Harry started to panic and whimper. "Oh..my dear boy, you will like this. I know you will. I know I definitely will. Now shut up!" Vernon held Harry's crotch too tight and Harry became tense. "Open your eyes you freak! Or do I have to force them open too?!" Harry opened his eyes. He saw what was happening. Harry never liked this. He never liked anything about himself. Nothing.

Then Harry was disgusted. His Uncle was in his mouth. His...dick was in his mouth. Harry tried to not make noise as his Uncle began to moan out in pleasure. His uncle shoved deeper in Harry's throat. What felt like hours, his uncle finally finished. Harry knew he had to swallow. He gagged. His uncle untied him. Harry fell on his face. Harry laid there and groaned in pain. "See? You do like it! You moaned! You gay little freak! I'll get my Dudley in here!" Harry was counting down the hours, minutes, and seconds he had until Hogwarts. 2 hours. 30 minutes. 20 seconds.

Dudley and Vernon finished with Harry. Harry was impaled by the people he never wanted to even be with. Dudley took him from behind and Harry was forced to choke down his uncle in ways that haunted his memories. His rape scenes implanted themselves more than when they branded him. They left him to place the glamour charms on himself. "Glamour", Harry whispered. He wasn't ever the same. He always got worse but it was funny how no one knew. But Harry went throughout his orders. He came down the stairs and found his relatives sitting. They looked at him and smiled. They were smiling at the fact that he didn't have anything. He had nothing but his cousin's terribly over-sized clothes and nothing from Hogwarts but one pair of robes. Everything else was burned. Including Hedwig. They drove him. One hour early. They liked making him early, one less hour for them to see him. They pushed him out and slammed the door. "Have fun you freak, and don't tell anyone or you know this summer will have felt like a break!" Harry knew they meant it. It always got worse. Especially if he tells someone. They drove away. Harry sighed and entered platform 9 ¾. He found a seat on the train. He was alone. As always. The sad part is no one cared enough anyway, so who would he tell?

* * *

7:30 AM: October

Severus Snape, the most crude professor was already at the school. His robes bellowed throughout the corridors. Once he reached his Potions Class, he sighed. "Aberto." The door opened and there was darkness everywhere. He was, after all, a naturally brooding person. He headed in the room and decided to get it a little straightened up.

He preferred to be on time. But he was early. He wanted everything to be set up, and everything ready for the new members of his house and the students that would be in his class. He rolled his eyes as he saw "Potter, Harry" on the list of the 7:30am class. Although, he did have his Godson, Draco Malfoy there, too. He wanted to make sure it wasn't the same as always: the old Gryffindors vs. Slytherin rivalry. He doesn't mind Gryffindors. Just they are loud and brag about nothing better than what the Slytherins can do. However, because they are 3rd years, and they know everyone, more likely, they would try to disrupt each other's potions. It was always happening.

Severus went to sit in his desk. He kept looking at the name Potter, Harry. He almost flunked Potions, how he is in a 3rd year potions class along with everyone else, was shocking. However, this does not mean he would give the boy special treatment. This just meant, he needed to work Harry more than ever. He was not going to let Harry sit there looking as daft as always. Just like his father did. Harry Potter was not going to get another ticket to the land of celebrities just for a scar.

In his brooding thought of what how he was going to do his SAME speech as always, the Headmaster walked into his class. "Hello, Severus! Back another year, I see? Glad the students didn't ruin you to disappearance!" Severus leaned back in his cool chair and crossed his arms. His back was straight, however.

"Headmaster, I see old age hasn't drowned you into the faults of being old, this summer." Dumbledore laughed.

"Ah, how are you, my boy?"

"I am well and alive, Headmaster. What is your reason to be here?" Dumbledore took out a wrapper of a lemon drop. _Old men._

"Lemon drop, son?" Severus shook his head. "I have come to see you. I heard Mr. Potter is attending your classes, and I wish you to be nice to him." Severus lifted his eyebrows.

"Why come to me in this manner?"

"I know your reputation, Severus."

"I am not going to treat him as he should be on a pedestal and praised as some sort of God." _Probably already is at his house._

 _"_ I never asked you for that."

"Then what do you want, Headmaster?"

"Try to understand him. Watch him closely." Like I dare to look at that arrogant, spoiled brat!

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Dumbledore's twinkle that was placed in his eye was gone. What lies within the Headmaster's mind that makes him fearful? A powerful wizard scared?

"My dear boy, I will be different throughout the year because devious plans are escaping through the ministry and the land of magic." Severus leaned forward in his chair.

"What do you mean, Headmaster?"

"No need to worry, I hope." The 'I hope' was said in a quiet tone, Severus barely heard it. In fact, he wasn't sure he heard it correct.

"I have done things I am not proud of. And when I am gone, I need you to help fix it. Because more likely, I will make the worst of mistake but I won't feel regretful like I do now." Severus watched the Headmaster. Mistakes? What mistakes is he discussing about? What did this great man do? "But, anyway, I wish you good luck with this year and happy beginnings." The Headmaster began to leave.

"Same as to you, Headmaster." Severus called out but then he placed his eyes toward some lesson plans for the first month of school. Dumbledore left the room. _What does he mean? Why doesn't anyone tell the ministry? Expose any plans?_

 **Sorry if the chapters seem long! I just really wanted to write a story about Snape and Harry because when I was going through my own times, I dreamed that someone like Severus- or anyone- would notice that I was not happy. So I hung onto these stories, so I hope this gives someone some type of imagination and dream world. 3 P.S: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND DID NOT COPY.**


	3. New Teacher, New Pain

12:00 PM: September

" **Alohomora** " and Harry was already in his train cart. Waiting for his two friends, Hermione and Ron. And probably Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley. Boy was Harry tired. He just wanted a long rest for once. If he did sleep without any nightmares this would be the first since this summer. He managed to learn to not have deep sleeps. Or if he knew his body was going to give out, he would setup silent charms around him.

Hermione and Ron came on together arguing about some potions homework answer. _Hermione was always right, I don't know why he even bothers saying he is right._ Thought Harry. Hermione gasped and was very happy to see Harry. "Harry! I missed you! Did you get any of my letters?" Hermione gave him a big hug. Harry decided to hold in his groin of pain. He was impressed that no one ever noticed anything off.

Every year, for example, Harry became less and less about learning and more about sleep. Harry internally laughed at himself. No one noticed why for two years he begged Dumbledore to not send him back to his relatives. Nothing happened. But no one noticed that every year he was beginning to lose himself more and more in his mind that everyone seemed to hate. The only person that he wanted to look up to was Professor Snape. Harry always felt an odd connection to him. However, that greasy git never cared for Harry. He wanted Harry to be more miserable than everyone else. All because his father was a dick.

He gets lost in his mind many times, and this was another silence until Harry noticed he was talking to Hermione and Ron who were again going over their summer homework. Harry remembered that Hermione asked him about the letters she supposedly sent him. _Shoot….Hedwig…._.Ron fist bumped him.

"Nope, sorry Hermione. It probably got lost in the mailing system and the birds might have gotten confused. You didn't worry too much about me, did you?" Hermione chuckled.

"Nope. I did get worried. Well... I got worried that maybe, possibly, this summer got worse for you, or maybe you had died for Merlin's Sake!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"So much for not worrying too much, Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes once more. _Like they even care. They have seen me starved before. they have seen the locks they put on my doors and widows. Why would they think this year would be any different?_ This summer has taken a worse toll on the young Harry Potter. He was smarter, he was stronger, he was weaker, and he was more irritated and sarcastic. The same way Severus Snape acts, the cold, brooding postures and the sarcastic remarks and the sneers were coming about on Harry James Potter. But it wasn't just the summer that made the boy act like this. It was all the years, building up inside his brain. Or, we should say, all the years breaking down his brain.

"Hey there mate!"

"Hey, Ron. How is it going? How is your family?"

"They are doing just fine, Harry! We missed you over the summer!"

"It's okay, Ron. My Uncle and Aunt were just feeling protective and wanted me to stay for the summer. They thought it was best to get out and do family stuff." _As if. They wouldn't take a freak like me anywhere unless they absolutely needed to._

Ginny walked to the doorway of the train-car the 'Golden Trio' claimed. Ginny looked at Harry and gave him a wide eyed look on her face. Ginny blushed and Harry smiled.

"H-hi, Harry! How was your summer?" Harry smiled. He knew how to be fake. It wasn't that he tried to be fake with Ginny, just that, it was hard to keep a real smile at times without using his energy for the rest of the day.

"My summer was alright. Did some gardening and some cooking but it was pretty good. I went out to the zoo and did some other things too." Ginny smiled.

"How was yours, Ginny?"

"It was fine. I wish you could've come. It would have been so much fun!" Harry felt his face blush but then he had to stop. _Pull yourself together. You don't need to be all 'crushy crushy' over some girl. You need to your looks up. You don't know who would notice something's off._

"Ron, I'm going to go sit next to some of my other friends. Oh, Harry, Luna says 'hi'!" Harry awkwardly waved at Ginny. He wasn't able to speak near Ginny. Harry was heart-struct. He liked Ginny a lot. He did. She was pretty. And smart. And so sweet and tender. And pure. She was everything Harry ever wanted. She was different. She didn't belong in Gryffindor. But she was placed there.

"Just talk to her, mate." Ron said.

"Wh-what?" Harry didn't know he was staring.

"'Arry, I know you wouldn't really hurt her. If you like her, just talk to her." Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione smiled at Harry. Harry saw something. As Hermione was smiling at Harry, Ron was smiling at Hermione. It was a genuine smile. Harry saw it and when Hermione looked down to get a book, and Ron saw Harry, he winked at Ron. Ron smiled. Although he smiled, there was something in his eyes. Harry couldn't quite tell what it was in his eyes, but it wasn't just infatuation. There was something dark. Something filled with hatred. Hermione read her schedule over aloud.

"We should be getting there around six pm. Once we get into the common rooms, hopefully, around eight pm and then we can stay up reading, or for you two, to play wizard chess and then we can catch up on what we exactly what we did this summer. I bet a lot of people want to talk to us and we catch up with them, too. Hermione always had a plan. Always.

Ron and Hermione began talking about their summers, too. Hermione worked with her Dad in the Dentist's Office and got some more knowledge for her classes this year. Ron explained his vacation at the Grand Lakes with his family. The train, overall was filed with children of all ages excited to see one another and come together again. The train started and started on its journey to Hogwarts. And Harry became tired. Harry laid down and Ron and Hermione looked at him.

"I'm just going to sleep for a while….I was too excited for today I couldn't sleep." Harry chuckled- a dry chuckle- and he let his eyes fall into a short non-deep sleep.

* * *

6:00 PM: September

Harry groaned in pain as someone shook him awake. "Harry! Come on! Get up! We are here!" It was Hermione. Ron was staring at him with a weird look. A look of hatred. _Did I do something?_ Hermione seemed to have ignored his groans of pain so Harry felt calmer that he didn't have to explain anything to them.

Harry sat up and look outside. "Hey, are you okay mate? You like passed out!" Harry nodded. _I needed sleep… I need the comfort of an actual bed tonight. It would help some of my bruises and sprains._ Harry followed everyone else out The Great Hall for dinner. Harry couldn't eat. He just...couldn't. Harry saw Draco Malfoy looking at him. Harry glared, _What are you looking at freak?_ Draco looked down and continued his conversation with Crabbe and Goyal. Harry felt all the noise drain from his ears. There was silence. He looked around and saw everyone was talking and he knew The Great Hall was very loud...this was odd. Harry shook his head in aggravation. Silence was deafening. Even for him.

Then a voice came: _"Harry….Potter….look at….Professor….Snape….He and you….are so much….alike….sleep….Harry….and soon….dream….of death and….destruction….."_

All noise came back. Harry looked at Snape. Snape looked around the room and stared at Harry. They interlocked eyes but Snape decided it was best to leave. _Probably doesn't even want to look at me…._ Harry desired pain. He couldn't just leave, so he squeezed his burned and bruised and cut arm. He made a tiny wince of pain but watched his friends eating. He laughed with Ron, while Hermione was showing her normal disgusted face about his eating habits. Of course, his meal consisted of chicken and mashed potatoes. "Oi, Hermione! Let me eat!" Ron started to laugh and so did Hermione and Harry. Little did they know Harry was laughing dry laughter…

"So what is everyone's schedule like?" Harry watched Snape's empty seat. He turned his head back at Draco who was talking with all his Slytherin friends. _I'm sorry….I didn't mean to call you a freak….I'm so so sorry…._

 _"_ Harry?" Harry looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Ah, yes, we have Potions, Transfiguration, History, lunch, Herbology, and then Dark Arts. Who is the new Dark Arts teacher?" Harry and Hermione were looking at the Staff Table up front. There was a lady in all pink. She looked scary and toad-like. Enough to make all the kids cringe in their seats. "Who is that?" Just as Harry asked, Dumbledore did his welcome speech and introduced the pink lady: Dolores Umbridge. She has come from the Ministry. Ron bent his head low to whisper. The pink lady stood up after Headmaster Dumbledore gave his welcomes to the teachers and the students.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." A giggle came out of her mouth. Fred and George looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"That's likely." They said in unison.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school." Umbridge nodded at Dumbledore and nodded her head. Dumbledore didn't seem pleased. Harry looked around the table and saw a returned Severus Snape looking at him for a brief second then advert his eyes away. _That's strange._

"Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." She sat down and giggled again. Dumbledore clapped slightly and the students did the same.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating. Let us begin the feast!" He waved his hand and mountains of food apparated in front of the children. But Harry wasn't hungry. He had gone a week or two without food for awhile, moreover, he didn't feel like he deserved the food.

"Dolores Umbridge, my father says she is wicked and she doesn't like anything to do with muggles. She doesn't really believe You-Know-Who is back. Harry, be careful around her. You might find another teacher that hates you." Harry nodded. His head began to hurt. Well, it was more of his scar that began to hurt. Harry didn't do anything. He didn't want any attention to himself. As he was looking around the table, he caught Umbridge's eyes. She was staring at him.

She had the eyes that were screaming, _I'm after you, Potter. You will pay for everything. And you will deserve it._ Harry didn't know if that was his own mind going off saying that, or if the eyes were speaking to him. Either way, he wasn't a fan of it. Soon, Harry had to break away from the stare. He can't handle a stare like that. It made his stomach curl.

 **Sorry if the chapters seem long. I hope you all love this, and let me know what you think!**


	4. He Sees A Flaw

6:30 PM: September

Dumbledore finished his annual, boring speech. But the toad of a woman stood up and gave a speech. Severus rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." A giggle came out of her mouth.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school." Umbridge nodded at Dumbledore and nodded her head. Dumbledore didn't seem pleased. Severus looked around the room. _Who can I give a detention to?_ He looked around the tables and saw Harry Potter. _That's strange, he seems skinnier than the rest of the students….maybe didn't eat because he was excited to be The-Golden-Savior again._ Harry looked at the table with the professors and him and Severus caught eyes. Severus diverted his eyes. _Arrogant boy. Can't even sit still during a professor's speech._

Once the toad stopped speaking, and everyone began, he looked around The Great Hall. Snape was looking at everyone. His annual sweep. He was the predator to everyone but his snakes. His new ones looked like they were fitting in already. As he was looking around the room, there was Potter. Looking at him. _Why is the brat looking at me?! How dare he!_ Potter didn't do anything. He just sat there, staring. He looked like he was studying. Severus stared back in disgust. _There was something odd about Potter._ Was it the fact that Harry wasn't eating? _Probably likes his home-made cooking from his spoiled life._ But it didn't seem his eating habits were the only thing that was wrong, and the great Severus Snape couldn't place his finger on it. However, on the side note, Severus was so disgusted that this kid, James's kid, was staring at him, he just had to leave The Great Hall.

It wasn't the kid himself, it was his stare. It was sickening. It was a stare of cold blood and pain. Something Severus hasn't seen since he was a child. Snape walked back to his Snake's common room. He prepared his annual speech for the new Snakes. He always made sure EVERYONE was with him. He hated having to repeat himself to the new Snakes. However, he knew they were in here for a certain reason. Snape went into his back corridors and let his mind roam. _Potter seems….shinier. Glamours? No, even the Know-It-All Granger knows how to cast this, it is complex. I wouldn't presume that it was in a book that he read. If he's anything like his father, then he wouldn't care to read anything other than Quidditch…._ The opposing voice came back.

 _"What if he did read it, on his own, and what if, he perfected it? Snape sat down. His hands were folded and he was hunched on his elbows in a deep thought."_

 _But why? Why would he need a glamour? Why was he looking at me? And not at his beloved Headmaster? Questions, and more questions._ Snape let himself call for dinner from his house elves. He made sure that they brought him Fire Whiskey. This was going to be a night of mental note taking and physical deducting of Potter….

Snape sat in deep thinking, as usual, but this time, it was of Potter. He knew it was getting late, but the new Snakes were still in The Great Hall. What could he be hiding? His voice came back. _"Well….what if he was hurt?"_ Man he hated his voice.

 _He isn't hurt. The brat was probably fooling around as usual and hurt himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he did._ _Okay….so what if he was hurt? It was probably himself doing it. He is sloppy. Just like his father._ Snape rolled his eyes.

 _"Maybe_ ," his inner voice started again, _"he was hurt by someone else?"_

 _No, no, no. Potter is spoiled. He is not abused. If he was, then he would have definitely been sorted to Slytherin._ His voice turned off. Well, probably because Snape began to drink his Fire Whiskey. _It's too early to start drinking_. Snape thought and he slurped down his glass and placed the bottle on a mantle in his Snake's common room. _What if the children find it?_ Snape got angry. "Fine!" He picked up the bottle and took out his wand. " **Evanesco** ," he whispered and the glass disappeared. Snape slumped back down on the couch. He looked at the time. Almost time to meet the new Snakes. Snape stood up in his position. He was tall and his shoulders were brought back. He kept his chin up. _Always look confident and others will think you are._ Snape made sure his hands were behind his back. Snape knew every trick on the book….well almost every. _Weasley's_. He chuckled internally.

* * *

9:00 PM: September

Harry went to bed. Quickly. He got a warm shower, the first warm shower since the end of the last term. It felt good. The warm water did well on his skin. It hurt at first but then Harry found himself standing there. Engrossed by the warmth. Then everything came back. _Freak. Doesn't deserve to live. Why do you get to live? You will have to die soon. Soon, isn't soon enough. I don't want to live anymore._ Harry picked up a razor that he stumbled upon in a medicine cabinet above the sink and used it on his tender skin. It felt good. He drew a picture, a picture of a lonely boy. A boy who sat in the corner of his room. A lonely boy who had no savior but was supposed to be everyone else's savior. _I can't even stand up to disgusting muggles such as my relatives. I'm a weak savior. Everyone should save themselves. I am no match to the Dark Lord, Voldemort. I defeated him by pure luck and got out of the cemetery barely alive._ Blood was draining. A lot of blood. No need to worry about that.

Harry got out, wrapped his arm up. He got out of the bathroom in a towel. Wandless magic is going to be important at this point. Harry seemed actually good at wandless magic. He actually seemed to be almost the best wizard in the world of magic. " **Multicorfors** ". His clothes reformed into his three sizes too big hand me down clothes and he decided he should go to bed. His clothes also morphed into the ugly colors his cousin wore all the time. Hence the spell name, ' **multicorfors** '. He was under the sheets he didn't let any tears fall. The room was dark. He didn't bother using any light. There was no point in looking at himself. _I don't deserve nothing but pain_. Just then, the voice came back. It sounded familiar, but Harry couldn't put his finger to it. _"Harry….Potter….the boy….who lived….became the boy….who wished he died….sleep….the boy of pain….sleep the boy with destruction….it is all okay….it will….be okay….soon….don't let your blood drain….too fast….and don't let too much….blood….drain away….because you….will want it back…."_ Harry was too tired to get out of bed. The voice sounded close but so far away. Harry made sure to place silent charms around himself, just so he doesn't wake anyone up, and made sure his glamours were up. No sense in letting others see what he looks like when he isn't alert. Harry then let his eyes fall once more for a rest that wouldn't last forever but would do a great deal to his ill body.

* * *

9:30 AM: September

Harry woke up. Late. He was late. " **Locomotor Potions**!" And soon Harry was running through the corridor with a speed he never had. He was faster but he knew it wouldn't take back time. _Late. Late. Late. He was supposed to be in potions right now! Snape will kill me!_ He thought running. He made it to class. _Late. Late. Freak. Freak. Stupid. Stupid. Late. Late._ Harry let his head fall down and found a seat in the back. He didn't notice all the Slytherin snickering and how Ron and Hermione were sending worried looks. Harry didn't have anything but robes.

Severus Snape walked swiftly to Harry's desk. "Well, well, well. It looks like our celebrity….wanted to be late on MY time?" Harry looked up at Snape. _Why is he always after me? I am just like every other damn kid in this school._ An inner voice came.

His inner voice , _"Well you get hit a lot."_ Harry internally rolled his eyes.

 _There isn't something wrong with being hit every now and then. And anyway it isn't like I am a good kid anyway. Also, they….taught me how to be respectful…._ Harry knew since he was small and Snape was big, and he was dumb whilst Snape was right, he should show some respect.

Respect that was pounded into him. Harry internally, and darkly, chuckled at that. It was metaphorically and physically pounded into him what adults defined 'respect' as. Harry stared straight to the front of the class and he straightened his back. He kept a blank expression, yet he could not calm his nerves whilst speaking.

"N-n-no s-sir. No sir. I-" there was a hesitant moment as Harry wasn't sure to if he should give an excuse or not. Harry chose better of it. It was just a habit for him to be stuttering. Who knows what the school renowned hated teacher could do to him.

 _No excuses. Excuses gets you another beating._ "No sir. It won't happen again." Harry knew to not give excuses. It's not like anyone cared to know anything, anyways…. Harry saw Snape look around the room. Then, just as Harry feared, Snape laughed. _He is always laughing at me. I am late one time in all my years here and if anyone else was late he would keep them after class. But no, not me. Not me. All because I look like my Father._ Oh Harry knew why Snape hated him. _Just because he was bullied by my Father and I look like him doesn't mean I am going to bully him. I physically can't. So he needs to learn to bug off._

"Detention, my office in the dungeons at 7pm SHARP. Do. Not. Be. Late." _He is always after me. That greasy git! It isn't fair for him to not care about anything but his little precious 'Snakes'. How is it fair for anyone else?_

"Yes, sir." Harry replied. _Like I am actually going to go tonight. Please._

"See me after class, Potter, also. Since you care not to bring anything with you. 150 points from Gryffindor for Potter's laziness." Harry became crude. _Why can't he leave me alone. I barely did anything so far this year. He can go leave me alone. I'm not going to detention._

He knew he couldn't share it with the git, but oh he was getting mad. _Wow, someone actually noticed. I'm impressed. Too bad I know he doesn't even care whatsoever._ Harry saw Ron and Hermione. He waved at them and they both smiled. The Slytherins snickered. Harry looked at Draco who was staring at me. Harry gave him a glare. _Bug off you freak._ Draco glared right back at Harry. But then turned around. All the Gryffindors in the room moaned. Harry ignored them and did the work that he had gotten in Snape's class.

Harry made sure he did his worst job- since he was also taught doing better than anyone else, would make him stupid to let his guard down, and that would get him punished- and he also made sure to keep his head down unless spoken to. Just more habits that he learned. _Greasy git won't ever give me a break, will he? First day and he is already after me. So what? Everything was burned? So I don't have anything. Why does he care all of a sudden? He never did before. Actually….no one really cared. Ron and Hermione didn't seem to notice that I didn't have anything with me….._ And thus, Harry became lost in his own mind, again.

Harry stared at his work for the rest of the period. _"Hello, freak. How was your year?" Uncle Vernon sneered. Harry came down the stairs. Three weeks. He was trapped in a large room that smelled like blood and body fluid. He hated the terrible springs he had to sleep on._

 _"My year was good, Uncle Vernon." Harry spoke quietly._

 _"So bring all your stuff down. Let's see everything. I think we should grow to appreciate everything you do and learn." Vernon smirked. Harry knew this wasn't good. He learned from a young age to not trust men with that type of smile. Especially Uncle Vernon. Harry began to beg in his mind for the mercy he always wanted but never got._

 _"No."_

 _"No? Bring. Them. All."_

 _"NO!" Harry ran upstairs and Uncle Vernon stayed seated. Harry heard the phone being dialed and heard mumbling and muffling. He couldn't hear anything for two hours. He thought he might have been under the clear._

 _But then the doorbell rang and it was a man. The police. The office. The one who was a man who paid at least once a month to hit Harry in places that shouldn't be hit or to have sex with Harry when Harry didn't want it. The one that made Harry do things just so he had the right to beat Harry or make his Uncle beat him/ Harry scrambled to the corner of his bedroom. The windows had bars on them. He couldn't leave. The officer began to walk up the stairs and Harry hid behind the door. The door opened and the officer stood tall in the room. He closed the door behind him and saw Harry curled up in a ball. In the corner. Behind the door. He got out his taser and handcuffs._

 _"Come on, now. Get up. Easy way or hard way." Harry shook his head and tried to hide closer to the wall. The officer used his taser and Harry screamed and Harry found his hands bound behind his back by heavy metal. Harry was being pushed and pulled through the house. He was screaming, so they used a hand towel and tied his mouth. The officer handcuffed the back of Harry's handcuffs to a metal bar on the side of the living room, closest to the fireplace. Harry was holding back his tears. He was bound by the officer who raped him. He hated his life. Oh, he hated his life with a passion. He couldn't do anything. He struggled against the handcuff binds. And soon, all his things were found and the fireplace was lit. Soon, everything began burning. The officer, Petunia, and Vernon were laughing while Harry was struggling against the chains. He needed to get out. Soon a cage that made 'hooting' noises came into view. Hedwig. They took the bird out and tied her up. Hedwig. They threw her in the fire. Hedwig. She screeched in agony. Hedwig. After ten minutes there was a silence. Harry let tears fall. His only friend during summer. Hedwig. " **Alohomora** " Harry thought in his mind. The handcuffs were undone. And oh, the family and the officer were scared. So scared, they beat him till he was knocked out._

Every now and then he would do some work but he was trapped in his mind. It wasn't thoughts he wanted. His summer got worse. His life got worse. He got worse. He wanted help. He needed it. But….how can you get help when you are threaten to not get help? Harry had no expression. How could he? Everything was taken away. Everything hurt. Inside and out.

 **I tried to bold the spells so this has magic in it! Hope you like!**


	5. Ignorant Questions

9:30 AM: September

 _Potter is missing. How practical. He slept in. The lazy, spoiled brat!_ Harry made it to class. _It looked like he ran but he wasn't panting. How odd. For kids usually they would act like they ran around the world. My class isn't that far away. But maybe because of Quidditch he actually got into shape. Still, he should be panting. Aha! He used **Locomotor**! But how could he if doesn't have a wand? Wandless magic? Is he capable of having that rare magic?_ He let his head fall down. He made his way to back of the class. Severus gave his snakes one glance and made them quiet as he was figuring out this boy. _Didn't even sit with his two best 'friends'. How odd_. Severus went to the boy's desk. "Well, well, well. It looks like our celebrity….wanted to be late on MY time?" Harry looked up at Snape.

"N-n-no s-sir. No sir. I-No sir. It won't happen again."

 _Since when did he get so polite? I thought I was going to listen to a dreadful story!_ Snape looked at Draco who had an odd expression on his face. Snape nodded his head slightly to Draco. Snape had to go back to his rant. _Maybe his relatives slapped some sense into him, or maybe took away one of his toys away. I want to meet them just for their methods._ Snape laughed.

"Detention, my office in the dungeons at 7pm SHARP. Do. Not. Be. Late."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied. _There is something missing...his...stuff? I haven't heard his blasted bird actually...where are all his stuff?_

"See me after class, Potter, also. Since you care not to bring anything with you. 150 points from Gryffindor for Potter's laziness." Snape went back to his lessons. He glimpsed at Harry every now and then and saw his head down. _How peculiar. Never seemed to have cared about giving respect. Isn't it nice to know that his bloody relatives finally smacked some respect into him._ Snape went back to lesson and gurgling had to give Harry paper and writing utensils. He saw Harry be trapped in his own mind every now and then. _Blasted boy. He better get something done today. What is he doing in his head? Thinking of things to make my year worse? Just more things he inherited from his blasted father._

* * *

10:00 AM: September

The bell rang and Harry made sure to put the papers he had gotten were all in a nice pile. His friends gave him a pat and goofy faces. "Good luck, mate." Ron whispered. "Or should we tell the greasy git good luck instead?" Ron winked. Hermione pushed Ron out of the door playfully. She smiled and waved her hand at Harry.

"Have a good day Professor." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Leave, Ms. Granger." Harry smiled at them.

 _I need this to be quick…_.And winked back as they were being verbally thrown out by Snape. But as soon as they left past the doorway he went back to his blank expression. He sat up straight, hands folded, and eyes straight ahead. Snape went to his desk. He stood next the 'Brat-Who-Lived'. Harry didn't even move his eyes. He still sat in this same position. "Potter….where is….your stuff?" Harry didn't make any changes.

"I left it at the muggle's house, sir. It won't happen again."

"Then we can go get it. Or I can during our lunch." This got to Harry. Harry's face went cold and pale but made no movements. His eyes were back to the sick look. A stare that Severus had to gulp down slowly. It was scary seeing a kid looking like that. Harry knew he had a look. His Uncle and relatives would laugh at him for being a scared little 'freak'. So Harry did the only thing he knew how to do, to flinch when a voice is loud because more likely, it was because of him, and so, he deserves to be punished for what he did.

"I am sorry sir, I lied." Severus glared at Harry. _He knows something….he can't! Please don't go. Oh Merlin, please don't let him go!_

"Look at me you brat!" Harry stood up and looked at his professor with his arms down. He was in a stance that was quite formal and mannerful. Look respectful. Act respectful. _He always had it for me. Maybe I would get him so mad he might hit._ Severus started to get angry, "If there is anything I hate more than a spoiled brat, it is a lying brat!" Harry just turned his face. Harry held up his ams to shield his face. He was quick with it. I can't get hurt right now. "Please! I'll be good!"

"Mr. Potter, what are you talking about?" Severus seethed through his teeth.

"Sir, I understand you would like to make me cry or what? Would you like me to do? Suffer? So why not do it now and get the punishment over with now. I do not wish to be late and receive an extra punishment. Please, please, just do it so I can just go. I'll be good. I swear." Severus looked at Potter and grabbed his arm, tightly, and apparate Harry and him into his separate office. _Rule 23: don't let anyone know you are in any type of pain. Wait….shoot! Rule 27: cover up! I need something fast….like the bell….or something! Please for Merlin sakes! Severus set Harry on a chair. Please….I really don't want to do anything….I just hope I didn't anger Snape too much….oh Merlin help me…_.Severus looked at the boy. No expression on Harry's face. None. _Rule 105: no expression makes you look stronger than you actually are._

* * *

10:00 AM: September

The bell rang. Harry barely made any movements in class, and if he did, they were in a respectful way. _Like not how he usually acts. He...is different._ "Potter….where is….your stuff?" Harry didn't make any changes. How odd. "I left it at the muggle's house, sir. It won't happen again."

"Then we can go get it. Or I can during our lunch." This got to Harry. Harry's face went cold and pale but made no movements. "I am sorry sir, I lied." Severus glared at Harry. _Is he scared of his relatives or something? No, he probably doesn't want to prove me of how right I am with him being spoiled! But why is he standing so formal?_

"Look at me you brat!" Harry stood up and looked at his professor with his arms down. Severus started to get angry, "If there is anything I hate more than a spoiled brat, it is a lying brat!" Harry just turned his face. _Oh! He better pay attention to me! Or I will give him what I always wanted to do!_ Harry flinched rapidly. _What the-_

"Sir, I understand you would like to make me cry, or what? Would you like me to do? Suffer? So why not do it now and get the punishment over with now. I do not wish to be late and receive an extra punishment." His eyes were back to the sick look. A stare that Severus had to gulp down slowly. It was scary seeing a kid looking like that. The more important thing is: _what made this look?_

 _No, no, no…._ Severus looked at Potter and grabbed his arm, tightly, and apparate Harry and him into his separate office. Severus set Harry on a chair. Severus looked at the boy. No expression on Harry's face. None. _Not Lily's son. I swear to the nonexistent Lord above us all, I will murder everyone!_ Looking at Harry he saw something. A shiny layer of skin. It was almost hard to tell if anyone wasn't as experienced as he was in identifying curse, spells, and potions. _How did Potter learn to do that? It isn't taught until upper years and even then, the students struggle with it. This is perfectly done._

"Potter, take of your glamours." Harry looked at him. Sickly. "I can see the shininess. Now. Take. It. Off!"

"Sir, there are no glamours. I don't know how to conjure a glamour charm."

"The fact you know it is a charm gives it away, Potter. I am not so daft, now take it off the easy way, or hard way." Harry flinched again.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Harry then decided his best choice was to disappear, so that's what he did. He apparated away. Snape reached to grab Harry, but was too slow. Snape was now pissed. He needed answers. And he needed them now. _Oh for Merlin's sakes! Why doesn't the bloody brat respect anyone else but himself?!_

 _"Well….said an opposing inside voice, he was respectful….but he is hiding something….something very big….something that he must be afraid of….He KNEW what glamour charms were. That was a red flag automatically."_

 _But now these blasted brats called students need a fucking potions teacher._ Severus apparated back into his classroom right when the first years were sitting down. Of course, he scared them. So pathetic. So scared of one lousy book slam. Why are first years so jumpy? At least the other years know to shut up. He went on with class explaining how to bewitch the mind, bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper to death. _I am going to get those fucking answers, if he likes it or not!_

 **Hope you are all liking it! I do not own any Harry Potter and I have the right to this. So Hope ya'll like it!**


	6. Finding Out

11:00 PM: September

Harry entered his next class- Transfiguration- late. He told his teacher he was with Professor Snape. Harry sat next to his friends Hermione and Ron and proceeded to exceed in this class. However, for every right answer, he would purposely make a wrong answer. Just a habit since ever since he was younger….

Harry heard Hermione talking. "Harry!" Harry blinked and slightly flinched. He noticed he was in his own mind and was brought back. "What's wrong?" Harry began to stutter, "Uh-uh-n-nothing, Hermione. Professor Snape was just all angry I didn't have anything for his class." Hermione rolled her eyes. _Stop asking questions._

"Well have fun in detention." Harry let himself give a dry laugh.

"Don't worry Hermione, the school term just started. I doubt a git like him could do anything worse than make me clean or write lines. School rules." Ron laughed. _I'm not going there tonight. I need something...I need my razor…_

"Hey, how come you didn't sit with us?" Ron said. His voice had a touch of anger.

"Sorry guys, I was trying to not catch any attention. We always sit in the front row. Don't worry, I'm going to sit with you guys. I didn't know I slept in. Sorry." Then Ron mumbled,

"You better, Savior." Not loud enough for Hermione to hear but only for Harry to hear. _What is wrong with Ron? Does he not….not want to be friends with me? Or….what did he mean? Why is he mad?_

"I wonder what it would be like if Snape was Headmaster!" Ron started to laugh. Hermione lightly slapped him.

"It's Professor Snape, Ron!" But she laughed too.

"He might hex students right and left just for breathing! He would be more of, 'Harry Potter! You blinked! 100,000 points from Gryffindor'!" All three laughed and Harry agreed with Ron.

"That would be him!" Transfiguration was boring. Ron and Harry gave each other looks to entertain themselves and pretended to be sulking when Hermione would tell them to stop and to take notes. . They would try to do things behind Hermione's back. She would watch them and they would pretend to be doing their work. Then they would snicker. Hermione was getting angry. There lesson was to transform a cauldron into a shelf- **Cauldron to Sieve.**

Why this was important, was still on Ron's mind. Harry's mind, on the other side, was occupied. _I hope he doesn't go….He might see something._ His cousin's voice came into his head:

 _"Look here! You're going to get it, this summer! You really are! Mom and Dad are going to beat you and leave you to die, you disgusting freaky faggot! But before you die, I might want you to suck off! I know you like doing that you fucking dirty slut! Can't keep your mouth shut. Can't hide one little secret! So pathetic!"_

 _Get out of my head._

 _"Awe, gonna cry? I'm just having fun. Come on, remember all the times we had fun?"_

 _Get out!_

 _"I know you miss sucking me off! I'm going to tell Dad! You are going to die this summer, Potter! And then you can be with your Mum!"_

 _Please….I don't want this anymore….I don't want to…._

After Harry came back into the present time, him and Ron were messing around. Waving the wands and mimicking the other teachers and students. Hermione yelled at them to stop. "Awe don't be a wet towel, Hermione. We are guys, and this class is boring. We can do it, it's just we need more interest than turning a cup into dishware." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't come asking me for help when you both decide that you are going to fail." Ron and Harry laughed. The bell rang and Ron, Hermione, and Harry carried on with their day, Harry still worried Snape would go to his relatives house. _I hope he doesn't. He'll enjoy seeing how I am hurt for the littlests things and I bet he is happy how formal and respectful I am….Like I was trying to impress him. I guess there is no such thing as impressing him. I'm just not part of his house._ Harry followed Ron and Hermione as they made jokes and went to their next class: lunch. Harry wasn't feeling hungry but he knew he should eat something to not worry everyone.

* * *

12:00 PM: September

It was lunch. Severus has an hour for this. He needed the Golden Boys stuff. _But he isn't spoiled is he?_ Snape apparated to Privet Drive, home of the Dursley's. As he he walked along the neighborhood, he felt out of place. It was so….perfect. And happy. It was disgusting. _No wonder why the Boy-Who-Lives is always so happy. He lives in happiness...but he doesn't? DAMN THAT BRAT! He is confusing me!_ Snape walked up to 4 Privet Drive. A headache was forming. The opposing forces in his head were straining his mind. He knocked on the door and a beefy, terribly managed man answered. "What do you want?" Snape rolled his eyes.

"I am here for….Potter's stuff." Snape replied with a sneer. He knew this wasn't going to end well. It wasn't like he was a fortune teller, just he knew that this man and his family will answer with lies. Vernon looked up and down Severus.

"You freaks? What did the little fucking freak do this time?!" _'Fucking freak'? I hope he doesn't mean Potter. I see him as a brat, but a freak?_ Snape lowered his wand from under his robes carefully. Enough to not be seen.

"Do. Not. Call. Him. A. Freak. Tell me-" He was cut off by a nasty woman. He knows her. From his childhood. The one who bullied his love and bestfriend...Petunia.

"YOU! What are you doing here?! GET OUT!"

"Hey Tuney. How has life been? Do you know, by any chance, where Potter's stuff is? Or do I have to hex you for the right answer?" Snape smirked.

He loved scary Petunia. The woman who hated her sister just for being a witch. _Maybe….maybe she did let Poter get hit….maybe her grudges against witches and wizards are still rotting in her body?_ Oh Snape was trying to piece everything together.

"Vernon! What are you doing? Stop standing there and close the door! Get out of here, you don't belong here, and if you stay, we will call the police!" As Venom was closing the door, Snape put his foot in the doorway. He opened the door more and walked in. He was more pissed. It also didn't help his headache was getting worse. He had his wand out now. They were scared. _And good, they should be_.

Snape looked all around their perfect little home. He looked at some pictures up. None of them had Potter in it. How strange. _Wouldn't even have him in with the family? Maybe he had separate pictures, or maybe he was the one holding the camera?_ "Why is Potter not in any other picture you have around this blasted house? And where is Potter's stuff?"

"We threw it away. Nor does he belong in the pictures. He is a no good for anything little freak!" Replied Vernon. Vernon was turning purple from anger.

"Why so angry, you swine? What do you mean he doesn't belong in the pictures?"

"He doesn't do anything and all he ever does is start trouble. How can you love someone who starts trouble all the time? Surely…" Uncle Vernon smirked. "You know what's it like?"

"Yes I do, but that does not give you a right to beat the boy."

"Beat? We never did any such thing! Did he tell you that? Well he is a liar."

"Why is he wearing Glamours?" There was no response. They stood tall, looking confused. "Do you really want me to believe that you didn't tell him to cover up the abuse you all did?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"LIARS!" Snape twitched his wand and Vernon was slammed against the wall, and stuck. "I bet he does more around here than you have done in your whole life. Would you like me to extract your memories or would you like to tell me, before I kill you all? And don't think I won't come back for the fat hamburger….who is he? Your son? How come it seems Potter is the skinniest around here?"

"We burned it. Everything. And I don't think it is right for you to question everything we do. We feed the boy. We give him a chore or two for the day and let him do whatever. And he has a fast metabolism" Replied Petunia. Oh, now Snape was raging. Snape doesn't like showing his anger. But this is a case of child abuse. Probably for years. _Damn old Dumbledore!_ He casted a spell, a spell that caused the living room to explode.

" **Bambarda** ". The house was burning. Both the ugly, fat man and the nasty woman caught fire. Screaming is what could be heard. Snape laughed at this. " **Reparo**." The house was fixed. Both Petunia and Vernon were scared. He walked around the living room and into the kitchen. He found a cup in a cabinet by the sink and poured some water into it. He drank it slowly. Snape walked back but then stopped to a small door under the stairs. He threw the glass across the living room. It smashed and broke. "What is this?" They came slowly. Obviously Petunia was behind Vernon.

"A cupboard."

"I know WHAT it is. Where is the key? It seems to be locked." Petunia slowly came in front and walked passed Snape and went into a drawer that was in the kitchen. It was a key. She went to the cupboard bent down and unlocked the door. Snape was hit with an awful smell. Blood, sweat, urine. The smell was disgusting.

"What was in here?"

"A dead animal."

"Tell me the truth you blasted animals!"

"The boy, Snivellus." Snape held his wand up pointing at them.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. And why did he sleep here?!" Snape roared.

"No more questions. He lives upstairs now." Snape shoved past the purple, beefy man and Tuney. He marched upstairs and found a door with five locks on it.

" **Alohomora**." Snape said and all the locks were undone. He was disgusted. It doesn't smell bad but there were red stains on the floor. There was a ball-gag, there was a bed but it had no mattress. There was an empty cage and a barred window.

"What did you do to him….?" he whispered and sighed. He stomped down the stairs. "You freaks deserve to die. And trust me, I am coming back. I am going to look for you. It might not be now. Or tomorrow. But I am going to come back. For both of you." He glared at them. They looked at each other. Petunia hid behind her ugly husband. _Good thing the beefy son isn't here. I would hex him too._ Snape looked into the fire pit. There were too many ashes. _Maybe I can bring something back._ **Squibbert**. This was a common 4th year transfiguration. Ashes grew and rose, an owl formed and was reborn. As if it were a phoenix. Hedwig. She was back. Snape opened the door. Hedwig flew out as fast as she could out of that house. Snape turned to the scared man and woman. "I will be back. You liars. I bet you starved Harry. I bet you hit him for anything and everything. Mark my words….I WILL be back. For all of you, this time."

And then Snape had to go to Diagon Alley. Snape gathered all the ashes from the fire pit. More likely they don't clean it out. Or more likely, let's hope they didn't clean it out…. Snape apparated to Diagon Alley and went into a new store called "Fixes". Snape walked into the store and saw an older man. A very old man. He went to the table and placed the ashes down. "Excuse me, sir, do you think you can form a wand and a potions book out of these ashes?" The old man nodded his head.

"I will try, Professor." Snape was puzzled by this.

"How do you know who I am?" The man checked up and down. Had to stand on his toes to see the legs. He stared at Snape.

"Well, Professor, I have infiltrated the mind to be able to make deductions. You have formal robes on, you keep a straight face on, and your eyes hold children. Children with bad pasts such as your own. Usually Professors hold this. No one can be for sure how many children are in your eyes right now, but only you can count them. But judging by your lack of expression, you have lost count in your years." The old man walked to the back. _Crazy old men._

Snape rolled his eyes. There was a blue light in the back room and the old man walked back. He handed Snape a wand and a Potion Book. Snape was getting out his wallet. The old man shook his head. "No, Professor. This one is on me. It seems like these ashes are not of your own but of a student. This one will be a free gift from me to the student you are trying to help." Snape nodded his head. Snape swiftly walked out and apparated out back to Hogwarts.

 **My chapters are going to start getting longer and longer. Hope you all like! P.S I do not own any Harry Potter, and I have the rights to this Story.**


	7. Fear And Sleep and Lies

12:00 PM: September

Snape was nowhere to be found. Harry was getting worried. _Did he really go to my relatives?_ Harry couldn't eat much of lunch. Once Harry let himself have half a sandwich and some pumpkin juice, he left lunch telling Ron and Hermione he had a stomach ache and needed to use the bathroom. He wondered around the corridors until he found himself in the Gryffindor's bathroom with his razor. _I don't even remember picking the razor. I am such a Freak. Why did you even eat?_ Harry was now asking himself questions. Questions that made him feel worse. Yet, tears wouldn't come down his face. _What did you do today to deserve it? Why don't you fuck yourself. All you did was aggravate Professor Snape and one of your best friends, Hermione. You are such a fat freak. You are ungrateful._ He felt like he needed this pleasure. After some minutes, Harry was looking at himself in the mirror. _What a disgrace. What a freak. What a disgusting, little freak that ever lived!_ His face was covered in green, yellow, blue, and black bruises. His glamour charms were down. He needed more strength. He just didn't have any. His hands were covered with pictures and belt welts. Blisters, brandings, cuts, marks all on his body. Harry held in the tears that begged to fall. He knew better than to cry.

Dudley's voice came in his mind and Harry started to pull his hair. He wanted the memories out of his head. Oh how it hurt himself when his memories that his relatives wanted him to remember were the most of his memories. ' _Awe, it looks like someone wants to cry. Go ahead freak. Prove us all how much of a burdin you are to everyone.' STOP! Get out of my head! You insufferable fat brat of a pig that ever lived! I am a freak, but at least I know not to….not to rape people! 'Awe, go ahead, cry your little eyes out. Prove us all how much of a burden you are to everyone.'_ Harry couldn't stop this rage inside him. This fighting rage. He knew it would be better if he just gave up. But the voice in his head wouldn't let him. Neither would the separate voice in his head. _"Harry….don't….let go….use it….you won't right away….use it….but….one day….you will….learn to channel it….into something great…."_ He knew he had something broken. Maybe his heart? Maybe his soul? Maybe his head? No. He didn't want one. He didn't need one. Just an empty shell with broken bones and broken love. Harry knew that's all he was.

Once the blood fell Harry knew he had to go back to class. " **Glamour**." Harry didn't say this with emotion. It was just a responsibility he had to do. No one. Can know.

* * *

12:45 PM: September

Harry was in his next class: Herbology. He hated this class. He liked Potions. But he will never again. There was nothing interesting about Herbology. Transfiguration was way better than this class. And that, really, is saying much. Harry couldn't help but lay his head down on his arm.

"No swish your wand and repeat after me, 'Herbivorous'." The class repeated it and the plants began to bloom….rapidly. Harry let his eyes fall and his mind wandered off. _Maybe Snape just wasn't hungry. Or maybe he was just busy….Or maybe he found how much of a freak you are. And how much you deserve the pain. Or how much he wished he was there watching Vernon get onto you with Dudley. Oh how he would have been using a cane, or his fist. He would have been there with them._ Harry let his thoughts lead him on a road of internal destruction. He felt himself getting more tired. He needed sleep. His body wasn't going to take this pain and just wanted to escape. Harry let his eyes droop and his mind rest. Then the voice came back: _"Harry….so lost….so broken….I'm here….I read your thoughts….trust Severus Snape….go to detention and see what will….happen…..for now….you rest….."_ Harry didn't think much of it. He knew he couldn't trust Snape. The greasy git has been after him all these years! Harry decided going to detention would be a big mistake. He will lie his way out. Harry found sleep quickly.

Harry woke up with Hermione and Ron shaking him awake. "'Arry!" Said Ron.

"W-what?" Grumbled Harry.

"Time to go, mate! To our last class! Don't want to miss Dark Arts!" Hermione was pulling Harry up. _Wow, she's stronger than I knew_. Harry felt a grudge while picking up his things, he didn't really bother with getting the homework, and swept out of class. No, swept wouldn't be the right term. He bellowed out of class. His robes bellowed behind him.

"Hey, 'Arry, are you sure you are alright? You seem worse than yesterday." Ron knew something was wrong. Something was wrong with his best friend.

"Ron, I am tired. Just tired." Hermione eyed Ron.

"Well, I was thinking about going to the library later on. Harry, you need some sleep,especially if Professor Snape is going to keep you up all night with detention." What a wise ass.

"I know, Hermione. I know. Haha wait so what did we do in Herbology?" Harry knew keeping a happy face soothed Hermione and made Ron happy. He knew how to hide his emotions well.

* * *

3:30 PM: September

Severus was getting ready for his detention with Potter. He knew the Brat-Who-Lived would be stubborn. Severus got some potions out to help the boy answer him truthfully, help him sleep better, and help him to be calmer. He knew this was going to be a long night. Severus put the Potter boy's things in the corner of his room . Hedwig was still out flying. Enjoying her freedom from death. _Who knows how much pain she was in, while breathing her last breath of life? Well, she deserved to be out. For as long as she wants._

Death has an interesting way on people such as Severus himself and Harry. Severus knew death was a wonderful and mysterious thing. Severus was almost killed by his father and almost wanted to commit suicide himself. He knows how hard it must be for Harry to come out to him, but he wasn't going to let Lily's son go through this anymore. Severus sat back in his chair and began grading papers. Even though the year just begun, he had to grade everyone's summer work. The only one that didn't have theirs: Harry Potter. _I guess they really had burned everything. They must have wanted no trace of magic while Harry was at their house. But why beat a child?_ Severus knew he would need to talk to Harry. Afterall, he was in debt for Lily.

* * *

3:30 PM: September

It was after a class that wasn't fun anymore. Dark Arts. Dolorus was after Harry. He knew it. She hated everything he did. Every time he raised his hand, she would swat it down. He tried to tell her Voldemort was back, but of course, she didn't believe him. Why would the ministry believe him? He is 'just a child'. He always hated being downsized just because he was young. The only one who actually wanted to tell him everything, was Snape. And that is saying something. Since his Godfather came and the Dementors were attacking the school.

Eventually, she asked Harry to stay after class. As everyone was leaving, Hermione smiled and whispered in his ear, "Good luck, Harry. I hope we can talk later!" Harry just smiled at Hermione and waved to Ron who ignored him. _I wonder what his problem is. I'll ask him when I see him later on._ Harry obeyed Dolores Umbridge. He walked to her desk after class and stood attentive. He knew everyone deserved this respect. He is small, they are big. He is dumb, and everyone else is wise. Well….at least what his Uncle taught him…..

"Well, Harry! I am not impressed with this sad attitude you have. You better shape up or there will be consequences!" Dolorus placed her pink clipboard down on the table. She stood up and walked around as Harry stood still. He didn't move his head as Dolorus walked around him.

"But Professor-" there goes a slap. A sharp one. One that reminded him like home. _Did she just slap me? Can a teacher do that?_

 _"Yes, you freak. Teachers do that. You know why? Because You deserve it!" His cousin was back._

 _Get out!_

"Yes, Professor. I will shape up." Harry was scared. If she could slap him, what else could he have done? Harry's face was pale. He kept his stance. _Am I supposed to smile or something?_ Dolores noticed there was no change in his expression. He let his head fall to the side, but he moved his head up and his eyes ahead. She enjoyed this too much.

"Good! I hope there will be no other circumstances where you also lie….because I don't think you would like those consequences either."

"Professor-"

"SILENCE!"

"Professor!" SLAP! "Please!" SLAP! Harry was knocked to the side. She smiled and giggled. The toad WAS after him. And he knew what he had to do. "Y-yes m-ma'am." She smiled. How this woman became in charge was something on Harry's mind. A toad-like woman that had devilish intentions on students like Harry. What could he do? He had to obliged. His Uncle would want to watch this. Hell, Snape might even want to watch this. He might just be coming through the door to watch him.

"See? You just need a little smack to get you into place. So why did you lie?" Harry was in class. Everyone was obnoxious. The class was loud and noisy. But Umbridge knew her target: Harry. "Let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This is a lie"

 _"It's not a lie! I saw him. I fought him."_

 _"Detention, Mr. Potter!"_

 _"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of is own accord."_

 _"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."_

 _"It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You must know!"_

 _"ENOUGH! Enough. See me later, Mr. Potter. After class!" Harry was then in his mind. He was silent, but he was mad. I can't believe this! He looked at Ron who gave him an odd look. A look that told him that he was wrong. That Harry Potter, the boy who witnessed an innocent lives death, was wrong. That he in fact, was a liar._

"Mr. Potter, I'm waiting." She started to tap her foot.

"I-I-"

"I'm waiting."

"I wasn't lying."

"So you won't learn your lesson, will you?" She walked around the boy and smiled. Harry began to shake in fear. I'm not lying. Was all on his mind. Well….if I wasn't the savior, no one would die. Harry was quiet. In his mind again. He saw Dolores waiting for him. She was waiting to torture him.

"Please-"

"No! Liar!"

"-Listen!" At this point, Harry knew there were no chances of him trying to fight for his cause. He stood a tall stance and was quiet. It was seen that Dolores had a smile creeping on her face. A smile that sizzled in his mind, a smile that reminded him of his Uncle. They should meet each other one day. Harry knew to keep his head up. In his opinion, and dark memories, standing tall lets you stand your post. It doesn't make you seem weaker.

She grabbed his arm tightly and he fought back his groans of pain. He wanted to give up, again. He knew he wasn't lying. But what could he do? _"I'm big, you're small. I'm right, you're wrong."_ Was what his Uncle used to say to him when he pleaded that he wasn't lying. So why even try now? Because Professor Snape gave him light and dark together and he loved it. They apparated to her office. It was very pink. She sat him down in the pink office. Very pink. Everything was pink. It was disgusting. This wasn't her office. Well, it was her office but it wasn't right how she did this to it.

She set him down in a table and kept him there. "You will be doing lines for me. Detention will also be on Friday. For speaking lies and out of turn."

"I wasn't lying!" Harry pleaded. Dolores pulled his head back by his hair. She was in his face. Harry yelped in pain. His chair was hanging on two legs.

"I wouldn't speak if I were you." She gave him a quill.

"Pr-Professor, I-I need i-ink."

"Don't worry, Harry, you don't ink. It's a special quill." She turned around to admire her wall. The pink blood quill worked its way on Harry's already bruised and burned hands. He clenched his hand and groaned in pain. "Did you say something?" Harry couldn't believe this.

"No….Professor."

"That's right. Because you knew, deep down, you were lying. Voldemort is not alive, you killed Cedric Diggory. That's that." She walked away and smiled. "Do some more lines for me and you can go." Harry obeyed. _This isn't the same. I killed him. I did._ Harry was having confrontation in his head. The quill caused blood to fall on her desk. When he was done, she covered his hand with a wand to make it a red scab.

"Don't do that, again, Mr. Potter." Harry looked at her.

"Yes, Professor. I will improve."

"Good." She smiled and swished her wand. This caused the door to open, and so Harry took his papers and decided it was best to hurry to leave.

* * *

7:00 PM: September

Harry wasn't going to detention. Dinner wasn't the best since greasy, old git, Snape kept staring at him. Harry wasn't hungry. Especially after having to stay after class with Dolores. Harry never really ate this summer. Maybe once a week, but it wasn't a big dinner. His food didn't seem to add well into his digestive system these days. He didn't know if it was because of the starvation or another problem. It wasn't like he went to the doctor's anyways because his relatives assumed he would heal himself with his magic.

Harry couldn't help his thoughts make him drift off into another land of self-hatred. Harry decided to go straight to his rooms. He had gotten into bed before he felt the need to feel pain. Harry got out of bed and used the razor. Three lines is all he could manage. Three wonderful long lines. Harry laid himself down in bed. _Liar_. _You know you killed Cedric Diggory. Voldemort is back but YOU killed Cedric not Voldemort…._ Harry was covered with his warm covers heading off into a deep sleep. Harry made sure to wrap a silencing charm around himself so he wouldn't wake anyone up from his annoying nightmares. He needed a long sleep. He wanted to sleep forever. But a sleep like that never comes. Instead he falls into another deep sleep. A sleep that wouldn't be forever.

 **Getting better at this. Don't know what's up with the last dotted line...but oh well, right? Do you guys like it? P.S I don't own any Harry Potter and I have my rights to this story!**


	8. Useless Detentions, Useless Sleep

11:00 PM: September

Snape was pissed. He broke his Fire Whiskey glass in his hand. He didn't notice the glass that broke his skin. _How dare he?! He SKIPPED MY detention! After all I did to get his fucking things back! This brat will pay!_ Snape decided to go on a rant. He needed peace and quiet. He needed to talk to Potter, and he needed Potter to talk to him. Snape went into his bathroom to see how bad the cut was and healed it with his wand with another simple spell, " **Vulnera** **Sanentur** ".

Tonight will be a long night for Professor Snape. He soon ran out of Fire Whiskey glasses and he decided to drink from the bottle. He knew he needed to stop drinking this when he got mad. This made him even outraged. _For Lily, I will stop. For Lily. For Lily. For Li- Oh for fucks sakes! If her son is in danger, it will be MY fault and now he won't even talk to me, nor will he, as a student, come to detention. Oh, he will get it!_ To many opposing thoughts protruded his mind. Severus Snape fell asleep waiting for the spoiled brat. Hell was going to break loose and Potter was going to talk about it, or he [Snape] will force it out!

* * *

7:30 AM: September

Harry entered his Potions Class. He knew this wasn't going to be fun. He wasn't looking for this. He was with Ron and Hermione. They made the obnoxious 'Golden Trio'. He didn't mean to miss out on the detention, but he feel so much better! The sleep helped. He knew he was still tired and aches, but the sleep….it just helped so much. His bruises and belt welts are getting so much better. Still very sore, but overall, Harry felt much better. He entered his class. Snape was there. Harry kept his face down and sat where his friends normally do. Harry kept his head down when Snape eyed him. Hermione and Ron were talking about the herbology homework. The homework Harry didn't bother doing. Severus walked up to the boy and grabbed his arm. Harry vigorously flinched with holding his hands above his head. He turned his head to the side and bit his lip.

"See. Me. After. Class." Harry just glared. He put his hands down.

"I-I'm s-sorry, sir. I didn't….I can't."

"Yes you can! And you WILL!"

"No." Snape got angry and pissed. He reached for Harry's robes. He made Harry stand up. Harry became pale he was physically shaking and Severus was looking at Harry's body. Harry was shaking a lot and it seemed his heart rate had increased a lot more than what it should have. _No, no, no! I'm sorry, Uncle!_ All the young boy could see in the professor's face was his Uncle's eyes. _I'm sorry! I...I can't do this! Just kill me! Uncle, sir, please. Just punish me. Lock me away, beat me, stab me, rape me, do whatever!_ Harry's eyes deepened with torture. His face was pale but nothing that a glamour fixed right after. The shaking became flinching. The flinching became breathless filled lungs. Then it became pure terror and pain and torture.

While Harry felt the terror, he saw his friends. _Oh great! Please, end me!_ Harry cursed his existence. Not only did he not want the greasy git professor to leave him alone, but he didn't want his friends seeing anything. There was nothing more painful than watching bystanders that did nothing.

Harry questioned why he ever thought to look up at Snape. Perhaps it was when the first time he looked at Severus Snape in his first year, he felt a connection. Or maybe it was at the end of the first year, he learned that Severus Snape was protecting him. Or maybe it was the fact that Severus Snape always kept a close eye on him. Almost as if Severus Snape wanted to say something but never getting the proper words out. But of course, that was all only during the first year. And even in his second year when professor Snape stood up for the Golden Trio when they were thought to be blamed for the petrified cat after the Chamber of Secrets opened. Or even the look of fear that glanced ever so quickly before Snape's eyes when Harry James Potter was placed in the Triwizard Tournament and almost killed by Barty Crouch Jr. But that doesn't change the past. Severus Snape always had a hatred for Harry James Potter. And the once full-of-hope boy lost all he ever hoped for. family was never going to come. He was never going to be free. He was never going to be anything more than a war pawn and a punching bag and a sold pimped prostitute. Harry James Potter was nothing but fear and torture.

Harry James Potter looked into the professors eyes and begged for the beating to come. For the whippings and branding and the raping. He waited for it and what was in actuality merely two minutes, felt like a lifetime. Beads of sweat dared to fall as the Boy-Who-Lived eyes began to well with tears that never fell. Instead, the boy became dead quiet and stiff, yet ironically flinchy and shaky. Imagine being caught in such fear where your heart is running and your body is shaking and flinching with every movement and quick motion, but your brain is frozen in time. Every movement is low motion and it feels like if the world to ever stop time and Harry James Potter could free himself, he would do nothing more than sit outside with books to read under a large tree. He wanted nothing more than peace and knowledge. Well, a family or love would be better, but he could only think of what he could do at the moment.

After all this, time resumed and Harry James Potter saw the movements and felt the fear creep along his spine as he was under his professor's grasp. He feared of what Severus Snape could do for him. And just like that, everything happened. Everything began to move too fast that it began to pound his head. It began to pound every stab wound, every broken bone, every branding, and every sprain. Harry could do nothing more than hold in the groans of pain.

"You. Stay. After. Class." Harry sighed. Ron and Hermione stood shocked.

"Don't you dare sigh at me!" He pulled away but was still under Snape's grasp.

"Professor, could you help me with this problem?" Hermione was trying to divert Snape's attention. He looked at Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, I am well away of what you are doing. I would best advise you to not interrupt." He looked back at Harry. Just then, the other kids started to enter the room. Snape diligently let go of Harry's robes. Snape walked back to his own desk and closed all the blinds and told everyone their lessons. Harry just stared at Snape. He couldn't do much. He tried but Snape always got angry and made Harry re-do it all over again. Harry couldn't do it. Since he didn't do it well enough for Snape, he just sat there the whole time. He re-read his notes. He is actually good at potions. Well, for the essays and note taking and reading, but when it came to actually making it….something went wrong.

Snape watched Harry. Harry knew Snape watched him. _Why is the greasy git watching me? Why doesn't he watch the rest of the bloody class?_ The feelings that were once filled with fear, fell into Harry's blackened heart and became hatred and anger and resentment. He sneered at Snape who didn't see despite the fact he kept a much closer eye on the boy. Snape kept a close eye on Harry as he was doing his work. Harry felt a weird sensation that someone was looking out for him, or maybe, someone was looking for a flaw. Severus was on his case now. His case of negligence. _But what would Severus know about abuse and neglect?_ Harry let his mind roam. Hermione had to tie her hair back and Ron was staring at her. "What?" Hermione said.

Ron was mesmerized by her. "Nothing." Hermione smiled. She continued her work, though. He didn't. Harry rolled his eyes. He knew he had to do something wrong. Or else, it would make him seem like a genius. And he wasn't some sort of genius. He couldn't be, anyway.

* * *

7:30 AM: September

 _Wow, he actually looks better. But that does NOT give him any right to skip MY detention!_ Severus walked up to the boy and grabbed his arm. Harry vigorously flinched with holding his hands above his head. He turned his head to the side and bite his lip. _Is this a move to protect himself? Why would he need to do that? I need him to answer my questions._

"See. Me. After. Class." Harry just glared. He put his hands down.

"I-I'm s-sorry, sir. I didn't….I can't." _That_ _brat!_

"Yes you can! And you WILL!"

"No." Snape got angry and pissed. He reached for Harry's robes. He made Harry stand up. Harry became pale he was physically shaking and Severus was looking at Harry's body. Harry was shaking a lot and it seemed his heart had increased a lot more than what it should have. _Is he having an anxiety attack? No means. BUT this brat deserves to get his mouth washed out or a spank!_

"You. Stay. After. Class." Harry sighed.

"Don't you dare sigh at me!" _This brat thinks just because I visit his relatives he has developed the balls to stand up to me? I'll prove him wrong!_ He pulled away but was still under Snape's grasp. Oh no! _This brat isn't going anywhere!_ Just then students entered. _Of course...when I just had him…._ Snape started his lessons. He watched as Harry sat there. _What does he think he is doing? Doesn't think he deserves to be treated as a student! Of course! Spoiled-Arse-Brat!_

"Professor, could you help me with this problem?" Hermione was trying to divert Snape's attention. He looked at Hermione. _Of course she is trying to divert my attention. What do these two 'friends' know about him?_

"Ms. Granger, I am well away of what you are doing. I would best advise you to not interrupt." He looked back at Harry. Just the, other kids started to enter the room. Snape diligently let go of Harry's robes. Snape walked back to his own desk and closed all the blinds and told everyone their lessons. Harry just stared at Snape. He couldn't do much. He tried but Snape always got angry and made Harry re-do it all over again. Harry couldn't do it. Since he didn't do it well enough for Snape, he just sat there the whole time. He re-read his notes. He is actually good at potions. Well, for the essays and note taking and reading, but when it came to actually making it….something went wrong.

Snape watched Harry. Harry knew Snape watched him. _Why does he look like he is trembling?_ Snape kept a close eye on Harry as he was doing his work. Harry felt a weird sensation that someone was looking out for him, or maybe, someone was looking for a flaw. Severus was on his case now. Hermione had to tie her hair back and Ron was staring at her. "What?" Hermione said.

Ron was mesmerized by her. "Nothing." Hermione smiled. She continued her work, though. He didn't. Harry rolled his eyes. _Puppy love._ Severus internally rolled his eyes. Something wasn't right. He knew his skin was shinier, but he was thinking about something. _About the wrong answer?_ Severus had to always divert his eyes to his other students, but Dumbledore told him to watch over Harry. Apparently, him and the Brat-Who-Lived are similar? In what ways was on Severus's mind. _In what ways could the Headmaster mean?_ Severus was lost in his own mind. Pondering what the Headmaster means. _What the Headmaster could be implying._ The main question on his mind: _why does a 3rd year need glamours?_

* * *

10:00 AM: September

Harry, Hermione, and Ron left his class. Harry kept his sleeves of his robes up, almost as if he was waiting for another task to do. "That wasn't too bad." Hermione said while she undid her hair. Ron couldn't keep his mouth closed.

"No, I thought the **Peppercup** **Potion** was going to be hard." _Of course Know-It-All found it easy._ She always knew the answer to everything. And it would be appreciated if she could act as if she weren't such a Know-It-All.

"Shut your mouth, Mr. Weasley. I don't want drool on my floor, and if one little, molecular drop falls onto my floors, you will be cleaning the whole dungeon floor with YOUR toothbrush. And don't think, I won't make you do it." Ron closed his mouth quickly. Hermione blushed slightly. Harry looked back at Severus. He walked slowly to Seveurs.

"I'll catch up with you soon!" He waved them good-bye. It was almost putrid to Snape.

Severus watched as Harry was standing in a posture of elegance.

"Mr. Potter, why did you not attend my detention I assigned specifically to you?" Harry bit his lip again. His hand even began to tremble. Harry grabbed his hand and held it behind his back.

"Sir, if you would hear me out-"

"Silence! I don't want to hear any sad excuses from you. I don't care about your excuses, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Detention. For the rest of the week. Not tonight. I will remind you tomorrow when I see you. If you do not attend, I will drag you out of your bed and bring you here until your brain is ready to give out. Just then, I will give you a potion that forces your body to be awake while your mind rests. Therefore, you will feel the effect of being sleep deprived. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. Well done. Severus was pleased with himself.

Harry was leaving. He took his papers and pencils and turned back to Snape.

"Professor?"

"What, Mr. Potter?"

"I just wanted to say….erm…." Severus looked at the boy.

"Spit it out, Potter. I know to your minuscule brain, I must seem to have no life therefore I have all the time to wait on you to finish a sentence. But unfortunately, I do not have all the time. You will be late to your next class, and I am not writing a pass." Harry nodded his head and left his class. _I really need to work on my patience._ Severus turned to the stack of papers and essays he had to grade that was the student's summer work. Of course, Potter never handed his in. _I should bring that up to him. I'm not looking forward to hearing him complain his grades aren't what he wanted because he didn't turn in a big accounted for assignment._ He then remembered the ashes and his relatives saying they burned everything. But to Severus Snape, it didn't matter. Harry James Potter could have found a way.

* * *

10:00 AM: September

Harry, Hermione, and Ron left his class. Harry kept his sleeves of his robes up, almost as if he was waiting for another task to do. "That wasn't too bad." Hermione said while she undid her hair. Ron couldn't keep his mouth closed.

"No, I thought the **Peppercup** **Potion** was going to be hard." It was too easy. Harry knew this potion. The only potions he wanted to really learn was healing potions. And probably sleeping potions. He doesn't know how to properly heal his body. His magical core was running out. And it wasn't going to go far much longer.

"Shut your mouth, Mr. Weasley. I don't want drool on my floor, and if one little, molecular drop falls onto my floors, you will be cleaning the whole dungeon floor with YOUR toothbrush. And don't think, I won't make you do it." Greasy git. Although, when Harry was thinking of this curse at Professor Severus Snape, he meant it in a playful way. Not only has Snape been figuring out what has been happening, Harry finds himself wanting to be slightly be like him. Emotionless. Painless. Just have no corresponding emotion within his body. Ron closed his mouth quickly. Hermione blushed slightly. Harry looked back at Severus. He walked slowly to Seveurs.

"I'll catch up with you soon!" He waved them good-bye. It was almost putrid to Snape. _I hope this doesn't end up with a beating…_.Harry's mind was still haunted by how summer had treated him. His habits had gotten worse. More trembles. More anxiety attacks. More nightmares. And more unexpecting beatings.

Severus watched as Harry was standing in a posture of elegance.

"Mr. Potter, why did you not attend my detention I assigned specifically to you?" Harry bit his lip again. His hand even began to tremble. Harry grabbed his hand and held it behind his back. _Don't let him see. They love to see you in fear._

"Sir, if you would hear me out-"

"Silence! I don't want to hear any sad excuses from you. I don't care about your excuses, do you hear me?" As always. Harry began to think of when his uncle would say that.

 _"Freak! Why the fuck didn't you do the dishes like I asked?!" His Uncle called from the kitchen. Harry forgot. The dishes was on his chore list. He forgot. Harry ran into the kitchen with the duster in his hands. He was dusting the pictures around the house. The pictures he wasn't in._

 _"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again pl-"_

 _"Silence! I don't want to hear any fucking excuses from you! Nor do I care about any of them!" He gripped Harry's hair and pulled him so when he talked, he would spit in Harry's face. Harry gritted his teeth in pain. "Listen to me, Freak. Listen well. If you do this again, not only will I fuck you until you become unconscious, but when you wake up, drugged, your body will be sold into prostitution. Got that?" That scared Harry. He was already sold, but if he wasn't where Hogwarts thought he was, then they would leave him. He needed Hogwarts._

 _"Yes, Uncle, sir."_

 _"Good." He slammed Harry's head into the counter and he woke up locked in his cupboard._

"Yes, sir." Harry didn't know what else a powerful, dark wizard like Professor Snape could do. Especially to a weak boy like himself.

"Detention. For the rest of the week. Not tonight. I will remind you tomorrow when I see you. If you do not attend, I will drag you out of your bed and bring you hear until your brain is ready to give out. Just then, I will give you a potion that forces your body to be awake while your mind rests. Therefore, you will feel the effect of being sleep deprived. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. Why not tonight?

Harry was leaving. He took his papers and pencils and turned back to Snape.

"Professor?"

"What, Mr. Potter?"

"I just wanted to say….erm…." Severus looked at the boy. _Thank you_. Harry said in his mind. That's what he wanted to say. _Thank you for watching me closely. Thank you for almost making me have to undo my charms, even though I never would._

"Spit it out, Potter. I know to your minuscule brain, I must seem to have no life therefore I have all the time to wait on you to finish a sentence. But unfortunately, I do not have all the time. You will be late to your next class, and I am not writing a pass." Harry nodded his head and left his class. _I am sorry I am so messed up, Professor_. Was all Harry could let himself think over and over again.

 **Hope you all love it! I feel like the chapters are getting longer, sorry, but I hope you all enjoy it. P.S I do NOT own any Harry Potter, and I still have all rights to this story. Please leave reviews!**


	9. Friends, Meals, and Curious Minds

10:30 AM: September

History of Magic. One of the top most boring class. Next to Herbology. It wasn't very interesting, some things interested Harry. Things as the great Wizarding War, or the founding witches and wizards of Hogwarts school, or rivalries between different witches and wizards. But learning how the Ministry of Magic became The Ministry of Magic….why was that one of the MOST important things to teach? Yes, Harry yearned to be an Auror, but certain things….he didn't care about. How could he? He cares most about Potions and Defense Against The Dark Arts. Not some class that doesn't teach anything.

Thankfully, however, it wasn't a long class such as Potions. Hermione knew everything, of course. Harry knows more in Potions and Spells. He knows that for a fact. Even if she may KNOW it, more likely, she doesn't know how to cast it. "Bloody hell, 'Ermione. How do you know everything?" Ron elbowed Harry.

"Because, Ron, I read. I go to the library. Don't you guys ever read?" _I do_. Harry thought to himself. But might as well as keep his guard up. _Strong. Act dumb and no one would know what you really do on your spare time._

 _"FREAK!" His uncle yelled. Harry ran was thirteen years old. Harry ran upstairs into his 'bedroom' where his uncle was waiting. Harry closed the door behind him. If this was another night, then he might as well, let his uncle have his pleasure._

 _'Yes, Uncle?"_

 _"I want you to read your freak books." Harry was alarmed._

 _"Not to hurt, but to learn how to heal your fucking body." Harry silently sighed. Of course. His uncle didn't want Harry to show any signs of this abuse._

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"Now suck me off. And learn those….'spells'. Use them against me or my family and you will pay severely." Harry nodded._

 _"Yes, sir." Harry was on his knees and beginning to do what his Uncle asked of him._

"I read Quidditch." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would, Harry." Ron laughed.

"She doesn't play, so she wouldn't know." Harry and Ron spent the rest of the class talking about the Quidditch game and how the team Appleby Arrows won the Champion Cup this summer. Hermione, paid attention to the class and did her work. As always, being the smartest in her class.

* * *

11:15 AM: September

Transfiguration. Harry swised his hand pretending that he was hopeless at this. Hermione tried to help him, but Ron was watching him with this stabbing glare. "What's wrong, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Sorry nothing. Just thinking." Harry nodded his head.

"About food?" Hermione elbowed Harry.

"Pay attention!"

"Give up, Hermione. I won't ever get it."

"I'm not giving up!" Ron went back to his work. Harry shrugged. _I'll have to ask him what his problem is._

Harry made sure he kept messing up. Hermione looked like she was ready to slap him. She coughed. "Harry it's like this," she readied her wand delicalty, " **Avis**." A beautiful bird was conjured out of Hermione's wand. A bird of white wings and mesmerizing blue eyes. Eyes that encapture a person. The bird flew around the room and everyone looked up and made the 'woah' sound. Soon the bird flew back to Hermione and as quickly as it was conjured, it rolled into a magical ball of white and blue light and vanished. The way she swished her wand was perfect. Ms. McGonagall saw this and took off her glasses. Her eyes looked droopy, but that is probably the price of old age.

"Well done, Ms. Granger. 50 points to Gryffindors." Hermione smiled. She looked at Ron who was gaping with his mouth open.

"Blood hell, Hermione. That was brilliant!" She slightly blushed.

"Thank you, Ron." She looked at Harry. Behind her back, Ron glared at Harry once more.

"I don't have a wand, Hermione."

"I know that, you will need to learn wandless magic." _I already know that._

"I'll try."

"I'll find books for you."

"Erm….thanks." Harry looked at Ron. Ron looked angry.

* * *

11:15 AM: September

Transfiguration. Harry swised his hand pretending that he was hopeless at this. _What? Golden Boy needs more attention? Pretending to be bad at a spell we learned as first years? Pathetic._ Hermione tried to help him, but Ron was watching him with this stabbing glare. "What's wrong, Ron?" Harry asked. _Of course, acting all innocent. Lying freak._

"Sorry, nothing. Just thinking." Harry nodded his head.

"About food?" Hermione elbowed Harry. _Of course. Fat shame me._ Ron smiled. He knew to play his part. If he wanted fame, being friends with Harry Potter was the way to go.

"Pay attention!"

"Give up, Hermione. I won't ever get it."

"I'm not giving up!" Ron went back to his work. Harry shrugged. _I'll have to teach him a lesson later. Trying to steal Hermione from me. Trying to prove himself? Trying to prove to me that he can do whatever he wants because he is The-Chosen-One? Well he better back off. She is mine._

Harry made sure he kept messing up. Hermione looked like she was ready to slap him. She coughed. "Harry it's like this," she readied her wand delicalty, " **Avis**." A beautiful bird was conjured out of Hermione's wand. A bird of white wings and mesmerizing blue eyes. Eyes that encapture a person. The bird flew around the room and everyone looked up and made the 'woah' sound. Soon the bird flew back to Hermione and as quickly as it was conjured, it rolled into a magical ball of white and blue light and vanished. The way she swished her wand was perfect. Ms. McGonagall saw this and took off her glasses. Her eyes looked droopy, but that is probably the price of old age.

"Well done, Ms. Granger. 50 points to Gryffindors." Hermione smiled. She looked at Ron who was gaping with his mouth open. _Gorgeous. Almost as her. Her eyes, her curls, her skin. Her lips. Her body. I want it all._

"Blood hell, Hermione. That was brilliant!" She slightly blushed. _I have to fancy her. And I know I will. If Harry can get out of the way._

"Thank you, Ron." She looked at Harry. Behind her back, Ron glared at Harry once more. _Freak. Always needing attention._

"I don't have a wand, Hermione."

"I know that, you will need to learn wandless magic." _Getting special attention from her. Always wanting to be treated special._

"I'll try."

"I'll find books for you."

"Erm….thanks." Harry looked at Ron. Ron looked angry. _Wouldn't appreciate anything she does. He needs to know when to back off_. Ronald Weasley was envious. Oh he let that fester inside. Ready to release it all at the perfect time.

12:00 AM: September

It was lunch and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were at the Gryffindor table. Everyone was whispering spells that they learned from transfiguration to try to impress everyone else. " **Squibbert**!" Neville yelled. Nothing happened to his cup. He sighed in frustration. "I can't ever get it!" Ron snickered, and Hermione glared at him.

"What?"

"Don't be rude, Ronald." She sat next to Neville and took out her own wand. "It's like this, Neville." She cleared her throat and tapped the cup three times, " **Squibbert**." the cup turned into a ferret. Hermione smiled at Neville. Neville smiled back. _So talented, she is._

"Thanks, Hermione." She nodded her head and then frowned.

"Watch out, Neville, the Slytherins are coming."

Draco and his Slytherin friends called Neville with a nasty tone. "Hey Longbottom!" _What do the lameasses want, this time?_ Neville kept his eyes on Hermione. "Can't ignore us, forever, Longbottom." Draco walked up the Gryffindor table. He stood behind Neville. "I need some practice, and since you still need help with simple spells, I can help you."

"Leave him alone, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. Draco kept his eyes on Neville.

"Don't need you in this, Granger." Draco took out his wand and swished his hand. " **Crinus** **Muto**!" Neville's warm, brown hair, turned into a cool, slick-back, black color. Everyone watching gasped. Draco smirked. "I hope you like it." He leaned down to see the ferret eating some food and swished his wand again, " **Duro**." The ferret turned into a stone. _His hair….isn't bad…."_ There, you also got a garden statue." Draco and his goons walked away high-fiving and laughing. Hermione began to help with the ferret. Ron and Harry looked at each other. Ron was staring at Harry.

"What's wrong, Ron?"

"Nothing." He picked up his goblet and drank. He was then, eyeing Hermione. _Does he like Hermione?_

"Do you like her, Ron?"

"What do you think, Chosen One?" _Sheesh, someone's not in a good mood…._

"No need to be rude, Ron. If you like her, ask her out."

"Wow, something I didn't think of."

"I'm only trying to help."

"Yeah, I don't remember asking for any help from you."

"Are you sure you are okay, Ron?"

"Go back to 'saving' everyone, Golden Boy." Harry's smile went into a blank expression. _I know._ His thoughts came pouring in. _I practically kill everyone I meet. Oh so Merlin, please help me. Ron is mad at me, and I don't know why. I didn't think I hurt him….Why is he acting like this?_ Harry's mind let a voice that he hated most of all, into his mind. But he wanted it out.

 _"Because you don't even deserve friends."_

 _Get out, Dudley._

 _"I'll tell Dad! You're a friendless freak!" There was laughter. No, there was cackling._

 _Please go away…._

 _"I can't wait until you come home this summer. I'll make it worse. Everything will be worse. You will die this summer. Your freaky professor knows something. And it's all your fault."_ He looked down at his untouched food. He looked around The Great Hall. Seeing if he can sit anywhere else. _Please, someone let me sit with them…_.

He caught someone's eyes. A professor who is always aggressive, more aggressive towards him. Severus Snape's. Professor Snape was watching Harry. _Why is he always doing this?_

 _"Because he is fucking suspicious now!"_

 _I'm sorry…._ His meal was barely touched. _I'm not hungry._

 _"Good thing, because you didn't do anything to deserve to eat."_ Harry quickly lost the gaze and looked down at his food and looked at the table of The Slytherins. _Why are they always after Neville?_ Harry was then thinking of his encounter of the Slytherins. _They do seem….nice….in ways. Like they always stick together, and they are always fit and healthy, and everyone seems so well groomed. But it's probably because Snape would murder them if they weren't. But they seem interesting…._

 **Hey guys, leave reviews! I do not own any Harry Potter and I the rights to this story. Tell me what you think too!**


	10. Death and Occlumency

12:15 AM: September

Harry Potter, the Brat-Who-Lived, was talking with his friends. _Nothing new, nothing very interesting. But this wasn't the same Harry Potter._ Just as Severus was deep in his thoughts, his own house turned the Longbottom's kids hair slick-back, black. Severus smirked. _Just like I did when I was their age._ He watched as there was something being discussed with the Golden Boy and his friend. Then, the Golden Boy was silent.

Severus kept a close eye. Something was not right, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Coming to think of it, Potter didn't even touch his food. He looked down; then, his glance was directly at Severus. His eyes were the same as before: full of misery and woe. This wasn't something a regular boy would hold in his eyes. It was so much misery, it could be told from a far distance. However, children were ignorant. _Of course none of his friends noticed._ As the boy looked away quickly, Severus looked around the table, and saw Dumbledore. Something, in fact, did change. He seemed more….brooding than he last saw the old man. _I wonder what got his robes in a twist._ Severus ate little bits of his food and made sure to check on everyone throughout The Great Hall.

* * *

2:30 PM: September

Harry made sure he wasn't on Dolores Umbridge's nerves. He kept a fake, dry smile. He kept his back straight, and kept looking like he wanted to be there. He didn't want to be punished again. Dolores Umbridge made sure to pass his desk with her ruler that she clenched. "Tell me, class, what is the spell ' **Legilimens** '?" And as always, Hermione Granger raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

" **Legilimens** is a spell that allows the caster to delve the mind of the target."

"Good."

"Professor? Why are we learning about this? This is an **occlumency** **spell**."

"Right that, Ms. Granger. However, for today, we are going to use this method in Dark Arts. Only because this spell is more known to be used for finding the weakness of the target. Would anyone like to try it? Any volunteers?" No one moved a muscle. Harry kept smiling. Sweat started to drop from his forehead. _Please don't. I can't have anyone get into my mind. Please._ Dolores smirked. "I'm joking, I wouldn't do this to the….precious….young children." She turned her back.

Ron looked at Harry. "A shame she didn't, Harry. We could have all learned what goes on in that empty head of yours." All Harry could do was nod his head. Ron chuckled. "See? Nothing but a daft boy." Harry looked at the bored. He watched as Dolores Umbridge smirked at herself. _What did I do to any of them?_ Harry felt quiet small and lonely. Ron had this smile that was full of hunger and disgust. Harry felt sick. He wanted to at least pass today with no harm.

Ron. A boy who was Harry's best friend, a boy who helped Harry, a boy who Harry could trust. But now, Ron was a different person. It was almost as if something took over his body and mind. Harry went through any memories he could find with him and Ron to see if it were something that Harry Potter said or had done. There was nothing. Harry James Potter found nothing. He sulked in his mind.

* * *

6:00 PM: September

Draco sat with his friends. He was one of the only Death Eater that attended Hogwarts. He was proud to be a Malfoy, the only catch….he isn't that much proud to be the son to Lucius Malfoy as he was of the son of Narcissa Malfoy. "There is something wrong with, Potter." Draco finally spoke. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise looked at him.

Draco always wanted to be Harry James Potter's friend. It was odd how everyone who seemed to hate the Boy-Who-Lived actually wanted to be around him. That is, everyone but Severus Snape. Draco learned from his Godfather, Severus Snape, his father, and his mother how to read body language and to see the most hidden spells. Although glamour charms weren't taught, young Draco Malfoy was taught what they looked like and how they can be hidden, even among the best spell casters. And Draco Malfoy has seen some shiny parts of Harry Potter.

"What do you mean, Draco?" Pansy asked. "He seems as he always does. Cocky, proud, arrogant. If anything he acts the same." Draco glared at her.

Draco always had a half thought about Potter. Was Potter really arrogant and cocky or was there something more? Draco Malfoy knows what it is like to hide secrets, and when you have to hid secrets, you can easily deduct other people's secrets, too.

"No, you're wrong."

"How so?"

"He is acting bizarre. As if all sense was beaten out of him. His appearance doesn't seem raw. Like he plastered his looks onto himself as if it were a responsibility."

"Why do you care, Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Because, what if we aren't all different from him?"

"Has your father been talking to you, again?"

"No….my Mother has." Draco was silent for a few moments. Draco was at his manor with his Mother. She was tying his tie and speaking. _"Dragon, you must not live your Hogwarts life judging others." His mother's voice was elegant and strong._

 _"What come of this, Mother?"_

 _"A new year will begin, but I want you to re-encounter with young Harry Potter."_

 _"But why, Mother?"_

 _"Because, Dragon, I speak not from your Father's point of view, but of mine. Maybe he was scared of you." Draco scuffed. "No, Dragon, I want you to try to understand where he comes from."_

 _"He comes from a spoiled muggle house where he lives with arrogance."_

 _"And how do you know that, Dragon?"_

 _"I….don't." She combed his hair with her hands._

 _"I know what your father says about him, and he thinks of your friendship more as for power, but I want to see your friendship with Potter because you want to be. You don't have to be, but watch him. Maybe he isn't what everyone thinks, my Dragon."_

 _"Yes, Mother." She smiled. They both left the room to visit Lucius Malfoy in his own manor._

"Did she open the 'be friends with Golden-Savior-Of-Wizarding-World', again?"

"Not in those words. You know my Mother only wishes me to be the best wizard with a more….optimistic success."

"Of course-" Crabbe and Goyle said at the same time.

"Well, she agrees, I should be friends with Potter, however, she believes he isn't one that everyone says he is. That maybe, he is different, hiding a truth that we can all share in this house."

"Do you agree?" Pansy looked at him.

"In a way. You seen him in class." He looked at Blaise. "Doesn't he seem odd, to you? Like he is slowly isolating himself, acting formal all of a sudden, lost interest in school?"

"I guess, but I don't care much about the Golden-One." Draco nodded. His discussion then changed to the Daily Prophet and the memorial of Cedric Diggory.

"Do you think he really killed Cedric?" Pansy asked.

"Of course not. The Dark Lord has returned. His apprentice killed Cedric with no other than the Killing Curse."

"How do you know?" Pansy asked, again.

"Trust me." Draco began to eat more of his healthy, fish dinner with a side of grapes. _Odd one, that Harry Potter one is. He is acting strange, but no one else seems to see it_.

* * *

7:30 PM: September

Harry and Hermione were in the library. Ron was in The Common Room. She placed a book- a thick book- in front of Harry. "This, is a book about how to channel your magical core to practice wandless magic. I just want to let you know, it isn't easy." Harry sighed.

"Thanks, Hermione. I'll stay here and read it." She smiled.

"I'm going to go to The Common Rooms, since Ron needed help with some homework." Harry nodded his head. _I already know wandless magic. It's not like she even knows how to do it herself._ Hermione left. Harry smirked. He was by himself, and he needed this time. He picked up the book when he knew she was gone and put the book where it was found. He walked down the corridors to the Astronomy Tower. He needed the fresh air.

Once he got there, the sun was replaced with the moon. Harry felt the cool, dark breeze and he saw the moon shining bright. He was alone, but he was always alone. However, the moon was his friend. "Hello, friend." There was no response other than the insects that made their calls to each other and the stars that twinkle in response. "Why must you leave on nights that I need you most?" The stars seemed to be twinkling brighter as if they knew what he was saying. Harry sighed. He hung his head low and tears started to swell up and he looked back at the sky. "My friend, I don't want to be here. Everyone hates me, everyone ignores me, or tease me, or something. I don't want to be alive. If I can follow through, can I become a star? That way, I help someone else in their needs." _Why must the moon disappear? Why can't it stay with me?_ He heard swift movement of pavement. He turned around. "Hello?" There was no answer. An animal. He held his head down. He looked at the height. He turned his head. If someone was watching him, why did they run? Harry became cold. He lifted himself to peer down off the edge. His feet weren't all the way on the ground. He stepped down and took off his beated, old school shoes. He felt the cool pavement of the tower on his feet. He let his toes separate and breathe.

Just as he bent over the ledge, he let his feet were leaning against the cool wall. A man in all black stood behind the lost boy. "What do you think you are doing, Potter?" _No, no, no….Not him._ His voice made Harry flinched at the anger in Snape's voice and slipped against the wall. His knee skinned and he kept in his wince of pain. _It'll heal….it'll heal…._ Severus Snape kept his stance. Harry turned around and faced the professor.

Severus Snape was standing tall, not even looking down at the boy. Harry James Potter was small. The professor only used his eyes to look at the boy, as if one movement he were to give towards the boy proved that he cared.

"I-I-uh, Sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Severus walked closer to the boy. Severus had a tall and strong posture. In the dim, moonlight, Snape's eyebrows were raised. _Please don't hurt me._ Harry begged in his mind.

"I heard that you were talking about ending your life. Do you wish to cut this foolish act? Or will you actually do it, and prove to me, you are an attention seeking pest?" Harry felt his face get cold with fear and anger. _Why does he always have to do this to me? I don't want attention. I thought I was alone. I am always alone, so why was I not alone tonight? Please, merlin. I can't stand being placed on a world where I am a murderer, a freak, a whore, and a disappointment._

"No, sir." Harry let his face fall in shame. "It won't happen again, sir." His voice came out in a whisper. Severus walked towards Harry once more.

"Look up at me, Potter." Harry moved his eyes toward Severus. "Why do you keep acting in this manner?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"This. You are acting foolish. Pretending that you are formal and respectful. Is it because I told you who you really were? Arrogant? A swine? Just like your father?" My father is nothing. He lived and then died. Harry made no movements. _Please…._

"No, sir. Just-"

"Just what, Potter?"

"Thought I needed to clean up my act, sir."

"Why all of a sudden, Potter?" Snape sneered this statement. Harry backed up. Feeling the cool wall against his healing wounds.

"I just….decided if I were to succeed….I would need to get my act straighten."

"That did not answer my question."

"It did, sir."

"No. It. Did. Not."

"Yes it- sorry, sir."

"So tell me the truth, you arrogant brat!"

"I-I don't want to be like my father, sir."

"Liar! You know what, jump off. I dare you. Show the world who you really are! An attention seeking, brat!" Severus let his voice increase with anger. Harry felt tears form in his eyes. _Does he want me die? Is he like everyone?_ He picked up his shoes. He began to walk past Severus when he gripped Harry's shoulder. "Just like your father. Wanting to leave when he knows he is vulnerable." Harry stood there. He sniffled and shook Snape's hand off his shoulder. Harry began to walk through the door, he held his head down and turned it to the side.

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry left to go to The Common Rooms of Gryffindor Tower.

 **This was a hard chapter, do not fret! Maybe Severus Snape will learn? Anyways, please leave a review! I do not own any Harry Potter and I have the rights to this story!**


	11. Everyone Has Memories

7:00 PM: September

Severus headed down to the Dumbledore's office. He needed to talk about the issues about the new staff and a certain student who decided to play "boy-who-cried-life". Severus made his way down the corridors, and as hall-monitor, deducted 150 points from a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw "making-love" in the middle of the hallway. It was disgusting seeing how the teenagers think they can do those things with their bodies and feel like they don't have to pay the consequences.

Severus walked up the magical stairs that lead to the Headmaster's office. As he met the golden doors, he heard shouting. "You must leave this school. Leave me and the staff alone, and leave the Ministry of Magic." Who is he talking to? Severus pressed against the door. "Leave at once!" There was another voice. A deep voice.

"Too late, Dumbledore. You signed up for this."

"It was my mistake."

"And you will pay."

"I-" Severus opened the door. He looked around the room. No one was in the office.

"Headmaster."

"Severus."

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one, my dear boy." Severus walked slowly to the Headmaster. Something isn't right. Someone was here. They obviously didn't notice me when I was at the door. No one can apparate in less than five seconds. Unless….it wasn't a matter of someone but something.

"How is the curse?" His voice was slow, and stern. Dumbledore looked at his hand. It was cold and black already. Traveling more. _I slowed the process down of the curse. Why did he have to put on the ring?_ "Why, why did you put on that ring? It carries a curse, surely you realized that. Why even touch it?"

"I... was a fool. Sorely tempted..."

"What did you wish to speak to me about, again?" Severus eyed the Headmaster. _Acting odd….and very secretive._

"It's about Mr. Potter."

"Ah yes what about him?"

"He has been acting….strange."

"How so?"

"He has isolated himself into a form….of formality."

"Watch him."

"I have. I see nothing than an arrogant brat."

"That's what you only let your eyes see." Not more of this old man's advice. "I heard you went to his muggles house. Is that true?"

"This is not another lousy situation where I need your petty advice. And, a matter of fact, I did. He is not in an environment that a child should be in."

"I want you to handle it."

"What? Headmaster, it is your job. I don't need another little kid in my house."

"My dear boy, trust me with this." Severus was seething.

"Okay, Headmaster. I trust your judgments."

"Have you tried asking why he acts like this way?"

"No."

"Ask him."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Both of you are a lot alike. Do you not see that?"

"No."

"Try to see it."

"Yes, Headmaster." Dumbledore smiled at Severus.

"You will see, my dear boy. You will see."

Severus smirked at Dumbledore. Severus began to walk out the door with the smirk, when Draco ran in. Severus lost his smirk and formed a grimace. It's hard to not like that old buffoon of a wizard. He grimmanced at his Godson only because young Draco Malfoy was not only out of the Slytherin House Dorms, but he was also running.

"What is the meaning of this?" Draco was panting.

"I am sorry, Professor, and Headmaster. There is an emergency at the Astronomy Tower. It's about Potter." Severus rolled his eyes.

Severus always felt the need to save the "Golden-Boy". He did so in a manner that made it seem that Harry James Potter was defenseless and useless. He was not, but it was always fun seeing what the boy's mouth could say just to get himself in trouble.

"What? Golden-Boy needs someone to 'save' him?" Severus turned to Dumbledore.

"Be careful, my dear boy." He winked at Draco who took Snape's hand and pulled him along.

As Draco was pulling Severus as he grimaced along the way. "What is the meaning of this, Draco?"

"I was going to do some studying and Harry came up. He then started to talk to himself and then he talked about committing suicide." _Suicide? Why would a spoiled brat need to commit suicide?_ He let Draco Malfoy pull him along. _This must be hard since Draco almost did the same thing before I found him on the tower….._ Severus Snape has saved many of his own students from killing themselves. That was something no one spoke of. Severus Snape helped those who were torturing themselves on the inside and out. He helped his Snakes and he cared for them.

Severus was outside of the entrance of the tower. He heard someone sniffle. Just as the boy started to bend over the ledge, letting his feet were leaning against the cool wall, Severus walked up to the boy. _Why….no how. How could he do this?_ "What do you think you are doing, Potter?" His voice made Harry flinched at the anger in Snape's voice and slipped against the wall. His knee skinned and he kept in his wince of pain. _Why so flinchy?_ Severus Snape kept his stance. Harry turned around and faced the professor.

"I-I-uh, Sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Severus walked closer to the boy. Severus had a tall and strong posture. In the dim, moonlight, Snape's eyebrows were raised. _Every time I see this boy, he acts stranger and stranger to me. Something is inside him. Another wizard with a secret. Nonetheless, he will not be able to keep it away from me._

"I heard that you were talking about ending your life. Do you wish to cut this foolish act? Or will you actually do it, and prove to me, you are an attention seeking pest?" Harry felt his face get cold with fear and anger. _Pathetic boy. Probably just wanting more attention in his perfect life._

"No, sir." Harry let his face fall in shame. "It won't happen again, sir." His voice came out in a whisper. Severus walked towards Harry once more.

"Look up at me, Potter." Harry moved his eyes toward Severus. "Why do you keep acting in this manner?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"This. You are acting foolish. Pretending that you are formal and respectful. Is it because I told you who you really were? Arrogant? A swine? Just like your father?" _Just like his father._

"No, sir. Just-"

"Just what, Potter?"

"Thought I needed to clean up my act, sir."

"Why all of a sudden, Potter?" Snape sneered this statement. Harry backed up. _Why is he so frightened of me? Does he really think I would hit him? I could if I would, but it is against my morals._

"I just….decided if I were to succeed….I would need to get my act straighten."

"That did not answer my question."

"It did, sir."

"No. It. Did. Not."

"Yes it- sorry, sir."

"So tell me the truth, you arrogant brat!"

"I-I don't want to be like my father, sir."

"Liar! You know what, jump off. I dare you. Show the world who you really are! An attention seeking, brat!" Severus let his voice increase with anger. There were tears in the young boy's eyes. I took this too far. He picked up his shoes. He began to walk past Severus when he gripped Harry's shoulder. I didn't mean to be hard on you, boy. But instead of telling Harry the truth, he let his mouth speak. "Just like your father. Wanting to leave when he knows he is vulnerable." Harry stood there. He sniffled and shook Snape's hand off his shoulder. Harry began to walk through the door, he held his head down and turned it to the side.

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry left to go to The Common Rooms of Gryffindor Tower. _How odd for that boy. He would never think to back down a good argument. I cussed his 'good' father's name. I used it in disgust. Why such a heartfelt change?_

Severus walked out to find Draco scared. "It's okay, Dragon." He patted Draco's head and ruffled his hair. "Let's get to study session. Everyone is probably worried that someone cursed us into oblivion." Draco smiled. They both walked down the corridors to the dungeon to start the annual, Slytherin study session.

* * *

7:10 PM: September

Draco took his things to go to the astronomy tower. He needed to study, but he missed the stars and the moon. The moon was his friend. "Hello, friend." It was another's voice. There was no response other than the insects that made their calls to each other and the stars that twinkle in response. "Why must you leave on nights that I need you most?" The stars seemed to be twinkling brighter as if they knew what he was saying. Harry sighed. He hung his head low and tears started to swell up and he looked back at the sky. "My friend, I don't want to be here. Everyone hates me, everyone ignores me, or tease me, or something. I don't want to be alive. If I can follow through, can I become a star? That way, I help someone else in their needs." _Is…..is….he talking about ending himself?_ Draco began to leave the tower and run. His foot slipped, but he managed to catch himself. Draco tiptoed away as he heard Harry say, "Hello?"

Draco ran to where Severus said he would be: The Headmaster's office. He ran as quickly as he could. Thinking only of his situation like Harry's.

 _Young Draco stood at the edge of the Astronomy Tower. Severus came barging in. Who told? Thought Draco. Severus looked at him. Disappointment. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Sitting, sir." Severus walked a little closer. Draco wanted to jump right there._

 _"Don't lie to me." Draco sighed. He looked at the sky. So beautiful. I want to be up there. Draco looked at his Head of House._

 _"I can't do this, sir." Severus arched his eyebrow._

 _"Tell me about it." He inched closer to Draco. Draco turned his back to Snape and looked down at the fall. He picked himself up with his arms so he was looking over the edge. Severus inched a little closer._

 _"My father, sir." Draco sighed and looked up at the sky. He climbed on the wall. Severus walked closer, but slowly. Draco looked down. "I want to be with the stars. I want to twinkle brightly and have no scars and just feel complete and like I belong somewhere." Draco then let his feet slip and Snape ran to grab him by his robes. He took out his wands. Draco began to sob, then the sob broke out into a loud cry. Severus dragged him to the far back of the tower. Snape cradled Draco as he cried out._

Draco made it to the office. Severus smirked at Dumbledore. Severus began to walk out the door with the smirk, when Draco ran in. Severus lost his smirk and formed a grimace. It's hard to not like that old buffoon of a wizard.

"What is the meaning of this?" Draco was panting.

"I am sorry, Professor, and Headmaster. There is an emergency at the Astronomy Tower. It's about Potter." Severus rolled his eyes.

"What? Golden-Boy needs someone to 'save' him?" Severus turned to Dumbledore.

"Be careful, my dear boy." He winked at Draco who took Snape's hand and pulled him along.

As Draco was pulling Severus as he grimaced along the way. "What is the meaning of this, Draco?"

"I was going to do some studying and Harry came up. He then started to talk to himself and then he talked about committing suicide."

Severus was outside of the entrance of the tower. He heard someone sniffle. Just as the boy started to bend over the ledge, letting his feet were leaning against the cool wall, Severus walked up to the boy. Why….no how. How could he do this? "What do you think you are doing, Potter?" His voice made Harry flinched at the anger in Snape's voice and slipped against the wall. His knee skinned and he kept in his wince of pain. Severus Snape kept his stance. Harry turned around and faced the professor.

"I-I-uh, Sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Severus walked closer to the boy. Severus had a tall and strong posture. In the dim, moonlight, Snape's eyebrows were raised.

Draco couldn't help but think of his own situation. The boy hide himself on the wall in the shadows. His eyes were filled with fear and his own heart was thumping ever so loudly in his ears. He remembered all the hurt he did to himself. He remembered when he wanted to die. And he never watched it from a third person's point of view. The boy pressed himself on the wall trying to hide more. Godfather Snape was crude. But Draco never interrupted.

"I heard that you were talking about ending your life. Do you wish to cut this foolish act? Or will you actually do it, and prove to me, you are an attention seeking pest?" Harry felt his face get cold with fear and anger. Pathetic boy. Probably just wanting more attention in his perfect life.

"No, sir." Harry let his face fall in shame. "It won't happen again, sir." His voice came out in a whisper. Severus walked towards Harry once more.

"Look up at me, Potter." Harry moved his eyes toward Severus. "Why do you keep acting in this manner?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"This. You are acting foolish. Pretending that you are formal and respectful. Is it because I told you who you really were? Arrogant? A swine? Just like your father?" _Just like his father? Why must there be cruelty in my Godfather's voice? Or is the brat actually trying to kill himself?_ Inside Draco's mind he played an argument. Believing that Potter was a spoiled brat and wanting more attention, or was Potter really in pain?

"No, sir. Just-"

"Just what, Potter?"

"Thought I needed to clean up my act, sir."

"Why all of a sudden, Potter?" Snape sneered this statement. Harry backed up. _Why is he so frightened of him? Does he really think he would hit him? Professor Snape has morals to never hit or beat. He knows what to do._ Draco Malfoy wanted to scream at Harry Potter to let Severus Snape help him. But he couldn't.

"I just….decided if I were to succeed….I would need to get my act straighten."

"That did not answer my question."

"It did, sir."

"No. It. Did. Not."

"Yes it- sorry, sir."

"So tell me the truth, you arrogant brat!"

"I-I don't want to be like my father, sir."

"Liar! You know what, jump off. I dare you. Show the world who you really are! An attention seeking, brat!" Severus let his voice increase with anger. There were tears in the young boy's eyes. I took this too far. He picked up his shoes. He began to walk past Severus when he gripped Harry's shoulder. I didn't mean to be hard on you, boy. But instead of telling Harry the truth, he let his mouth speak. "Just like your father. Wanting to leave when he knows he is vulnerable." Harry stood there. He sniffled and shook Snape's hand off his shoulder. Harry began to walk through the door, he held his head down and turned it to the side. Draco made sure to hide more in the shadows. The Potter boy was hurt. He was in pain. He wanted out of life, just like Draco Malfoy did once.

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry left to go to The Common Rooms of Gryffindor Tower. Severus walked out to find Draco scared. "It's okay, Dragon." He patted Draco's head and ruffled his hair. I hope he is really okay. "Let's get to study session. Everyone is probably worried that someone cursed us into oblivion." Draco smiled. They both walked down the corridors to the dungeon to start the annual, Slytherin study session.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up.**


	12. Pains All Over

8:45 PM: September

Harry ran down the corridors. Tears were running down his face. It would be a lie that this was one time in a long time that he had let tears fall. _Why did he want me to jump?_ Harry walked into the Common Rooms where Hermione and Ron were giggling. He entered and kept his head down. He ignored them when they called for him. He didn't bother getting a shower and he slipped into his bed. He let tears fall. He took out his arm. " **Sectumsempra**." His arm became cut with sword-like marks. As Harry began to bleed, he thought of the few times he tried to kill himself and the way everyone says the same thing.

 _Young Harry stood with the knife in his hand. He self-harmed and let his blood run, but he never wanted to cut….deep enough for himself to die. He held the knife and began to carve deep. He winced quietly. His aunt came in with her 'maid' outfit on. It always made her look like she loved to clean, but the truth is, Harry did it all. She gasped at the blood that began to drip on her tiles. She began to yell at him. "What the hell are you doing?!" He began to sob and he fell down while the knife fell out of his hands. "Go for it, but make sure to get the cleaning supplies. It won't work with that shallow of a cut. Go on. If you mean it, cut deeper. If not, clean this up." She stood with her arms folded. Harry just sobbed. "That's what I thought. Maybe your father would care to help you if he were still alive, or maybe he would just not care about you, you freak." She began to walk away. Harry was left alone sobbing. How could someone like him still manage to stay alive through this torment? The young boy soon passed out of sleep deprivation._

* * *

5:00 AM: September

The boy woke up. His arm hurt. His back hurt. His head hurt. In fact, everything hurt. He dragged himself out of bed in angst and sorrow. He took a warm shower and he soon left the Gryffindor tower. " **Glamours**." His body was covered with a fake decor. He sighed at the sight. _Everything is taking too long to heal!_

He wanted to go to someone. But, he knew he couldn't do anything. He walked around the corridors in the dark. His eyes were adjusted to the dark. He found himself wondering the dungeons. How he got there? He lost time. He became suited with the cold. He made a turn when he heard Draco and Severus talking. "Are you alright, Draco?"

"Yes, Professor."

"I know acts like this can….hurt you and the others."

"I-I have been fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Harry heard them disappear. _Act? Was he talking about me? I hope I'm not in trouble._ Harry began to head in a new direction. Somewhere there was a dead-end. Harry panicked. "Calm down, my dear boy." Harry looked but saw no one. "Up here, lad." There was the painting of no other than Salazar Slytherin. Harry went wide-eyed. _Salazar!_

"I-I uh, sorry, sir."

"No need, son. Why are you out so early? Most would be asleep." _Obviously not Snape and Draco._

"I-I was wondering. I don't know where I really am, actually, sir." He looked around the dungeons. He didn't know there was another hall with a dead end.

"No need for formalities. You are in the Slytherin dungeon. Are you a Slytherin? I haven't seen you."

"I am actually a Gryffindor." _Please don't call someone to take me away._ Harry knew he was small. He would easily get in trouble and be the target for everyone.

"Huh. What brings you down here?"

"I need to clear my head."

"I see. Tell me, son. What troubles you?"

"Nothing, sir." _Why does he care? Since when did anyone care?_

 _"_ I can see it in your eyes. You are tormented by something that puts you in grave despair."

"Yes, sir. But unlike the other students, I cannot tell. I must leave, now." Harry began to leave as the painting started to laugh.

"Stay strong, lad. I have a feeling you will come back." Harry ran. He ran as fast as he could to get back to the Common Rooms. As he looked at the time, he decided it was best if he headed to the breakfast. He headed to The Great Hall and found his spot. He hasn't eaten in the few days he has been at Hogwarts. He didn't care. One more thing to die from: starvation. He sat patiently, waiting for his friends to come down. However, Harry was thinking of Ron. _Why was he becoming so mean? Why am I fool to not see myself as a target to the people I thought were my friends? Merlin, let me die soon. Please. Let me be free!_

The young boy wished for death. He wanted to fly away and be free. He wanted to be with his Godfather and Mother. He wanted freedom. He often dream of flying above everyone else. He deam of being able to just not exist but still be one with matter. He wanted to be a star that shined down among everyone else. He wanted that. And he longed for nights that he didn't cry himself to sleep or nightmares to wake him up in a terror sweat.

* * *

6:45 AM September

The young Slytherins walked down the corridors and Severus was behind them. As he was checking each head and each robe to make sure they were neat to his standard, he stopped by the painting. "Hello, Salazar. How is the frame for your rather large head?" Severus smirked. The painting began to laugh.

"Severus, as rude as ever. Don't worry, the true ghost of me will haunt you for the rest of your weird, demonic, and demented life."

"Planning on it, Salazar." Severus smirked. Severus began to leave the hall. He was stopped when the magical painting began to speak once more.

"Severus, a young boy came. A young boy not in Slytherin. He seems a lot like you." Severus stopped in his heels. _Where have I heard that before? Dumbledore. Blasted old men! I bet I know who was here._

"Who was here?"

"I don't know his name, I barely know his face. He came earlier this morning. He said he needed to clear his head. Strange lad for a Gryffindor. Confined in his head, and quiet formal compared to even the young snakes." Severus nodded. Strange encounters with the young one. _But why was he here? Spying on us? Sounds like something he would do. It's what his father did._

"I will keep my eye out. Thank you for telling me. Have a lovely, lonely day, Salazar."

"I'll get my ghost to haunt you, Severus."

"I'll be in my potions class." Salazar began to laugh again.

"As always!" Severus smirked again. When he went around the corner his smirk faded. _I need to smack some sense into that boy. Or have his relatives do it._

* * *

6:30 AM: September

Harry was waiting in The Great Hall by himself. He waited until everyone began to enter. He looked around to see if he can save people a seat. The first group was the Slytherin. They weren't loud, they whispered to each other, especially when they saw him sitting all by himself. Harry hung his head low, but his posture was straight. His robes covered his arms that still had the cuts that laid.

Severus walked behind Harry and stopped. "Detention tonight. My office. 7pm. Do. Not. Be. Late. Don't ditch it, either. Got that, Potter?" Harry flinched under Snape's breath.

"Ye-yes, sir." Harry sighed. Severus began to walk but then stopped. He turned to Harry.

"And actually perform in my class. If you do not know how to do it, read the board, and if you can't understand a simple step, ask me. I do not wish to be known as a teacher who lets his student's slack off. Especially not a boy who feels like he doesn't need a participate in class." Severus walked away. Severus let his cape bellow behind him as he went to his placement of sitting at the front of The Great Hall. Harry began to scratch his arms. The spot where he cut the previous night. The glamours hid the new scratches but it doesn't mean that he can't feel the blood dripping even if no one can see it. _Why does he torment me?_ Harry was left alone in his thoughts.

Soon, after Ravenclaw entered, Gryffindor entered. A girl with the most beautiful red hair sat next to Harry. "Hey Harry!" She said. He voice was like silk. He looked at her and faintly smiled.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley." If he had any good memory from his relatives, the only one, was when his aunt told him to call any lady by her last name.

 _"Harry!" His aunt called from the kitchen. Harry crawled out of his cupboard. His Uncle wasn't home._

 _"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" She sighed over the sink. She was drying dishes._

 _"I'm going to give you a piece of advice. Now take it, you hear me, freak?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _"When you know a lady, or a young girl, and you really like her, call her: Miss name. Okay?"_

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 _"We don't need you to be acting like a slob."_

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 _"Now turn the radio up and get back in your cupboard." Harry ran into the living room to turn the radio up. He hid in his cupboard._

"Why so formal, Harry?"

"My Aunt thought it best to treat young ladies with formality. It is a sense of respect." She blushed. _She looks cute when she blushes._ Thought Harry.

"I like it. How are you, Harry?"

"I am well, and you?"

"I am well. I heard around that people are worried about you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." _How are people finding out? What is wrong with everyone? Do they go around spreading everyone's business? This is why I hide in my own head._

"Want to talk tonight?"

"I can't. I have detention." _With a greasy git who wants me to be dead. Maybe I will find a way to kill myself in peace._

"Oh, well maybe we can later, then?."

"Ms. Weasly."

"Yes?"

"Want to go-"

"Hey Harry!" Ronald….Harry sighed.

"Hey Ron." Ron slapped his back. Harry gritted his teeth. His back was already sore from the healing belt welts. Harry's hands clenched and he held in his groans of pain. He looked up in a stiff way and smiled. His back was already burned, branded, stabbed, bruised, and cut. He didn't need another mark taking longer to heal. He looked up at the The Great Hall table an saw Severus Snape looking at him with a raised eyebrow. However, Severus Snape turned his attention away quickly.

"How ya doin, mate?"

"I'm well." _Before you got here._ Harry grimaced and sneered. He rolled his eyes eternally and cursed at Ron.

"You weren't in The Common Rooms this morning. You okay, mate?"

"Yeah, went to the library to read more on the book Hermione found me." Hermione looked at Harry. She bent over Ron to get the scrambled eggs that were on the other side of Ron.

"Did it help, at all?"

"No, sorry, Hermione." She shrugged.

"It's okay, not everyone can do Wandless magic." _Sadly, I know how._

The rest of the breakfast consisted of Ginny and Harry looking at each other and Ron glaring at Harry. Hermione was blind to it all. Hermione was blind that Ron had changed and Harry was more secretive. She was blind that Harry had a somewhat visible scar that read 'I cannot tell lies'. She was blind. Harry wasn't blind. Harry knew Ron was dangerous. Ginny was someone he loved. Harry knew Severus wanted him to die. He knew Dumbledore didn't care about him. And he knew, eventually it was either going to be him to die or everyone else.

 **BOOM *drops mic* How was this chapter? Leave reviews and comments! P.S I don't own anything of Harry Potter! I just like the idea of a mentorship between Harry and Snape!**


	13. Potions Class

7:30 AM: September

Harry entered Potions with Ron, Hermione, Draco, and everyone else in their class. Severus glared at Harry. He felt smaller under the glare. He kept his sleeves down while Hermione and Ron began the potions. Harry didn't want to roll his sleeves up. Even if they couldn't see, he knew it was there. And it wasn't something he wanted to anyone to know. After time passed, Harry felt weaker. He felt dizzy and Severus must have known.

Severus stood up. He was angry. Harry knew this. Severus walked up to Harry who felt like he was going to collapse. _Is this stress? Or is this my body dieing?_ Severus gripped the boy's shoulder in a tight grasp. Harry gritted his teeth. His balance was gained and his head only hurt. Little did he know, he threw up on the floor. Everyone was quiet. Harry's face flushed. Severus pulled Harry with a force to the front of the class. Harry tried to move himself away, but Snape gripped tighter. He looked at the boy. He bent over the boy and sneered with hatred in the boy's ears, "You want to be a whiny, sick brat? Now you will face the consequences." Harry's face became pale with fear. Severus looked at the class with a glare that everyone knew too well.

His posture straightened and Harry felt the grasp loosen but not enough for him to gain strength to get away. Even if he wanted to apparate, Snape would be holding him. _Please let me go….Please!_ "Class, while I handle a situation of….sickness….I expect nothing from any of you. What goes on in this class, stays in this class. Any word about this situation from any other student than the students present in this class, at this moment, will be severely punished. I expect all of you to be quiet, no questions, no answers. If I hear one peep from any of you, I WILL do the best I can to make sure you are all atleast suspended, or worse. Any questions on that matter?" No one spoke. Know-It-All Granger made sure her mouth was closed and Neville Longbottom even kept his mouth shut. "Very well." He apparated him and Harry to his private potions lab. Harry was still under Snape's grip and how Harry hated it.

Harry hated being punished. Harry hated how he got in trouble. Harry hated being sick. Harry hated being Harry.

* * *

7:30 AM: September

Harry entered Potions with Ron, Hermione, Draco, and everyone else in their class. Severus glared at Harry. He felt smaller under the glare. He kept his sleeves up while Hermione and Ron began the potions. Harry didn't want to roll his sleeves up. Even if they couldn't see, he knew it was there. And it wasn't something he wanted to anyone to know. After time passed, Harry felt weaker. He felt dizzy and Severus stood up.

Severus stood up. He was angry. Harry knew this. Severus walked up to Harry who looked like he was ready to vomit or pass out. _What is wrong with that boy, now? Ready to cause a scene in front of MY class? For what? Attention?_ Severus gripped the boy's shoulder in a tight grasp. Harry gritted his teeth. His balance was gained. Harry leaned over and vomited on the floor. Severus seethed. _Nice show. Vomit and everything. What? House-sick from all the praise he gets?_ Everyone was quiet. Harry's face flushed. Severus pulled Harry with a force to the front of the class. Harry tried to move himself away, but Snape gripped tighter. He looked at the boy. "You want to be a whiny, sick brat? Now you will face the consequences." Harry's face became pale with fear. _If he really is sick…._ Severus looked at the class with a glare that everyone knew too well. The boy stopped tugging away from the professor and Snape was proud of himself. _Good, he eventually gave up._

His posture straightened and Harry felt the grasp loosen but not enough for him to gain strength to get away. Even if he wanted to apparate, Snape would be holding him. "Class, while I handle a situation of….sickness….I expect nothing from any of you. What goes on in this class, stays in this class. Any word about this situation from any other student than the students present in this class, at this moment, will be severely punished. I expect all of you to be quiet, no questions, no answers. If I hear one peep from any of you, I WILL do the best I can to make sure you are all at least suspended, or worse. Any questions on that matter?" No one spoke. Know-It-All Granger made sure her mouth was closed and Neville Longbottom even kept his mouth shut. "Very well." He apparated him and Harry to his private potions lab. Harry was still under Snape's grip and how Harry seem to hate it. _I don't care if he will throw a tantrum._

* * *

9:00 AM: September

Harry was apparated into a Potions room. He was thrown in a chair. Snape whispered a simple spell. " **Colloportus** " and all the doors became locked. He swished his wand. Harry knew he was mad. But so was Harry.

However, Harry huddled in the corner. He knew what adults could do. He knew the power they had over children like himself. And Harry didn't want any wrath from Severus Snape. Snape pulled a chair up. He swished his wand once more and he sent silencing charms around the room. Harry tried almost every spell he knew. Everything was deflected either off the door or off the Potions Master. Harry decided standing up in a stance would do something. _LET ME OUT!_ He screamed in his mind.

"Sit down you whiny brat!" Snape yelled. Harry didn't obey. _He can go fuck himself!_

 _"_ No!" Snape looked at Harry and sighed.

"Sit. Down." Harry stood tall. Snape swished his wand and the chair disappeared. "Fine, then don't. You get to stand. Sit down, and you will get a detention that you WILL attend!" Harry shuddered.

"Fine." Harry muttered. Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Do not mumble, Mr. Potter. Surly your relatives taught you that?" _Oh that greasy git! Like he would know anything._

"I said, sir, I'm fine." Harry spoke up. Snape slightly nodded. Snape took off his robes. He started to roll up his black button down shirt. His hands were actually visible. But he kept rolling them up. _What is he doing?_ Harry could see his arms. Snape attached the rolls with a side arm button that Harry didn't know the use of before. Snape's elbows were slightly covered.

"Why did you feel it was okay for you to not even attempt an easy potion, Mr. Potter?"

"I do not wish to aggravate you, sir."

"You already aggravated me! From skipping my detention to playing 'suicide boy', and now to pretending to be sick. Now you will pay, Potter. I don't know what games you are playing with me, but they will stop." Harry flinched. It wasn't a flinch in which someone who wasn't paying attention would notice. _I'm so-sorry! Just get it over with!_ Harry begged in his mind.

"Take off your glamours." Harry shook his head 'no'. Snape rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Take them off yourself or I will." Harry got pale.

" **Confundo**!" Harry said. Although without his wand, he seemed pretty good at the self-taught wandless magic. The flash shot out of his palm and was aimed at Severus. A wandless magic….a type of magic that isn't taught but formed. Snape deflected it, but was shocked.

"You can do wandless magic?"

"No….sir."

"Stop lying to me, Potter! You were going to confuse me! I know all the tricks!"

"No, sir! Please, I won't do it again. Just let me get back to class. I will try to do the potion. I will try to fix everything. Please."

"What are you going off about, Potter?!" Snape began to yell.

"Please, sir. Please, let me go. I beg you…." Just as quickly as the conversation started, Snape lifted his wand.

"No, Mr. Potter." Harry's face went pale again. Fear drained his body of color.

" **Aparecium** " and just like that, the glamours were down. It was horrifying. All colors where all over his body. And they were ALL over his body. Snape gasped and started to get sick. Snape stepped back in horror. _I'm a monster._ Snape went into a cabinet and got potions out. All types of potions. A chair appeared after Snape swished his wand. Harry stood tall.

"Sit down, boy, and take off your robes. Leave only your underwear on." Harry was fighting his tears. He kept his head down. He was ashamed. Very ashamed. _I'm such a freak. I should have done something. I'm a freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Fr-_ Harry stood there.

"No. Let me explain." Snape's back was to Harry. Snape was getting many vials with a creamy white and orange colors. He turned around and saw Harry standing there.

"Mr. Potter, I do not wish to hear the excuses you have created to cover for your abuse." Harry gasped.

"How-"

"I went to the muggle house, Potter. I told you I would go. Now are you going to actually obey or will you force me to knock you out so you can actually cooperate with me?" Harry shook his head. Tears were fighting to fall.

"Sir, please don't make me. Please. Let's forget about it." Harry said with a shaky, slow voice.

"Potter, with your breathing, currently, I wish for you to let me help you."

"Why do you care now?" Snape shot his head up. He turned his head to the side. There was a silence then with a facial expression of anger but also sympathy, the professor spoke.

"Because I know how it feels."

"No. You were the person I didn't want to find out. Just let me go."

"I'm sorry for what I have done."

"Sir, let me go. I beg you."

"No, Mr. Potter." Severus looked back to his potions.

"I have to go back."

"No you don't, Mr. Potter." Harry looked down. _Don't let any tears fall. Don't be weak._ _How can he see? How can he know?_ Harry was left in his mind. He was silent. Almost as a shell and Severus knew this was odd for a boy his age. _Please_. Harry kept begging. _How could he not?_ _A teacher that despised him knows of his life. He probably even laughed at it. At where he slept, and how he wasn't in any pictures, hell, he wasn't even on the trips with the family. He probably laughed his ass off at the ashes in the fireplace of everything he owned except his robes. He probably had a blast._

"I can't do this, sir." Harry was shaking. Snape turned around. Harry was breathing heavily. _I can hear my heart beat. I can feel my color drain. Why am I always in this position? Please, Merlin, help me!_ Harry silently sobbed once, then twice, but kept it to himself.

"Harry, trust me."

"No."

"I am your teacher."

"No."

"What did you say, Mr. Potter?"

"No!" Harry tried to apparate away but Snape held onto him. "Let. Me. Go!" Snape held onto Harry. _Why won't he let me go?! Please!_

"No, you whiny, insufferable brat!" He pushed Harry against the wall. Harry made a gasp for air. "Now, undress like I said." Harry was alone in his head. He slid down the wall and huddled into a ball.

"Please, sir, please. I didn't mean to. Please." Severus didn't slam him hard but his back hurts. Harry was anything but happy, but he knew he needed his razor. He was alone in his head. _I can't do this._ Harry slowly took off all his clothes except his underwear that was way too big for him. _I need to kill myself. I need something. I can't go back._

 _"Kill yourself, freak!" It was Umbridge's voice. "You liar! Kill yourself. Just do it."_

No.

 _"Just do it. You are a fucking burden to us all!"_

 _No!_

"Potter, I need to see the amount of damage done to you. Now, let me help."

"No, they will know." Snape squatted down to Harry. He looked at Harry's small figure. Harry knew the damage. Severus had oddly warm hands as he was looking along Harry's back and stomach and arms and face. Snape lifted Harry's chin as Harry began to physically start shaking. _I need to get out. I need to leave. I need to die. I need to die quickly._

"Who is 'they'?" Harry knew he spoke too much. Snape saw the damage. He was starved. Beaten, branded, there is self harm on himself too. Snape helped Harry stand up. Holding his shoulder, he gently pushed Harry to sit down. Harry kept a blank expression on his face. His face, although bruised, was very pale. Snape knelt down in front of Harry. Severus Snape was sitting on one knee and the other knee was up, almost as a proposal type look. His hands were not shaking at all and he sighed at the boy.

"Potter, look at me." Harry had no response. _Nobody's supposed to know. I am going back and I am going to get beat. I am going be killed. Maybe I can invite Voldemort so he can come along too. No one is supposed to know and SNAPE…..Snape of all people no knows. I am a freak. A freak that can't hide anything._

"Let me….help….you….please. These are simple potions, Potter. This is a **Burn-Healing** , this is a **Blood-Replenishing potion** , this is a **Sleeping Draught** , and this is a **Calming Draught**. " Harry was holding back all his tears. _No one was supposed to know. No one. No one._ Snape applied some of the cool creams on his chest and back and face and arms and legs and feet. Harry pushed Snape's hand away in sadness. _Please….I can't….help…._

"No. Don't. I can do it myself." Snape sighed.

"No, Potter, you can't. Just let me help you this one time." Harry sighed. He let himself pull his knees up. He was sitting in the chair. Harry knew this wasn't going to end well. _They will be mad….summer will be worse…._

"It's okay. It's going to be better for you." Harry saw a reflection of himself. He saw himself healing. The cream was dissolving his bruises, healing cuts, some cuts turned into scars, healed his burns, and turned the brandings into an ugly scars.

"No it won't, Professor." Snape stopped for a while but knew for Harry to obliged then he needed Harry's body to be shut down. He went to the vile sitting next to him- the **Sleeping Draught**. "Potter, I need you to drink this. It will shut your body down. It will begin to heal." Harry was still blank and broken. Snape sighed and grabbed the vile. He stood next to Harry and tilted his head back. Harry let his mouth slightly open and Snape poured the calming and sleeping drought down into Harry's body. _No one is supposed to know. Why did it take so long for anyone to even notice? My glamours have even gotten better this year._

 _No, he still noticed._

Harry's body still fought the tears that were trying to fall. Harry became very tired and began to slump down. One word was on Harry's mind: _help_. And so, the word slipped through his thin and chapped and broken lips, "help". Snape sighed. Harry lost his vision and everything became heavy. Everything was black, too. And Harry couldn't remember anything else.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	14. Dreams Hold Truth, Simply Listen

9:00 AM: September

Harry was apparated into the Potions room. He was thrown in a chair. Snape pulled a chair up. He swished his wand and the door closed, locked, and he sent silencing charms around the room. Harry tried every spell he knew. However, Harry knew he didn't have every known spell memorized. So he huddled in the corner. He knew what adults could do. He knew the power they had over children like himself. And Harry didn't want any wrath from Severus Snape. _Scared? Does he think I am going to do something to him?_ His inside force came through into his thoughts: _well, you grabbed him, threatened him, and made him feel locked up. You don't know what happened to the poor thing_. Everything was deflected either off the door and off the Potions Master. Harry decided standing up in stance would do something. _Why is he so defiant?! Why is he even trying?_

"Sit down you whiny brat!" Snape yelled. Harry didn't obey. _Why am I even bothering with this brat?_

"No!" Snape looked at Harry and sighed.

"Sit. Down." Harry stood tall. Snape swished his wand and the chair disappeared. "Fine, then don't. You get to stand. Sit down and you will get a detention that you WILL attend!" Harry shuddered. _It's his fault if he would rather stand!_

"Fine." Harry muttered. Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Do not mumble, Mr. Potter. Surly your relatives taught you that?" _I don't want to hurt him but for Merlin sakes! What is wrong with him?!_

"I said, sir, fine." Harry spoke up. Snape slightly nodded. Snape took off his robes. He started to roll up his black button down shirt. His hands were actually visible. But he kept rolling them up. _I need to see the damage. His relatives will pay when I find out the damage._ Harry could see his arms. Snape attached the rolls with a side arm button that Harry didn't know the use of before. Snape's elbows were slightly covered.

"Why did you feel it was okay for you to not even attempt an easy potion, Mr. Potter?"

"I do not wish to aggravate you, sir."

"You already aggravated me! From skipping my detention to playing 'suicide boy', and now to pretending to be sick. Now you will pay, Potter. I don't know what games you are playing with me, but they will stop." Harry flinched. It wasn't a flinch in which someone who wasn't paying attention would notice. _I just want you to tell me what happened….please…._ Snape begged in his mind.

"Take off your glamours." Harry shook his head 'no'. Snape rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Take them off yourself or I will." Harry got pale. Snape lifted his wand and took the glamours down. It was horrifying. All colors where all over his body. And they were ALL over his body. Snape gasped and started to get sick. _What did this little boy do?_ Snape went into a cabinet and got potions out. All types of potions. A chair appeared after Snape swished his wand. Harry stood tall.

"Sit down, boy, and take off your robes. Leave only your underwear on."

"Sir, please don't make me. Please. Let's forget about it." Harry said with a shaky, slow voice.

"Potter, with your breathing, currently, I wish for you to let me help you."

"Why do you care now?" Snape shot his head up. He turned his head to the side. There was a silence then with a facial expression of anger but also sympathy, the professor spoke.

"Because I know how it feels."

"Sir, let me go. I beg you."

"No, Mr. Potter." Severus looked back to his potions.

"I have to go back."

"No you don't, Mr. Potter." Harry looked down.

"I can't, sir." Harry was shaking. Snape turned around. Harry was breathing heavily. _Is this a form of anxiety? What….do I do?_ Harry silently sobbed once, then twice, but kept it to himself. Severus heard it. _I need to help him._

"I can't do this, sir." Harry was shaking. Snape turned around.

"Harry, trust me."

"No."

"I am your teacher."

"No."

"What did you say, Mr. Potter?" _Why won't he just listen?!_

"No!" Harry tried to apparate away but Snape held onto him. "Let. Me. Go!" Snape held onto him. _No, he isn't going to be leaving me, this time._

"No, you whiny, insufferable brat!" He pushed Harry against the wall. Harry made a gasp for air. I'm sorry! Please don't be too hurt! "Now, undress like I said." Harry was fighting his tears. _Just do it, please._ He kept his head down. He was ashamed. Very ashamed. _Please….I know I have done things. But I need you to trust me._ Snape remembered hurting Lily. _This isn't about Lily anymore. This is about her son._

Harry stood there. "Please, sir, please. I didn't mean to. Please." Severus didn't slam him hard but his back hurts. The marks and bruises were stinging. Harry was angry. He seemed to be alone in his head. Harry slowly took off all his clothes except his underwear that was way too big for him.

"Potter, I need to see the amount of damage done to you. Now, let me help."

"No, they will know." _They? So all his blasted relatives…._ Snape squatted down to Harry. He looked at Harry's small figure. Harry knew the damage. Severus had oddly warm hands as he was looking along Harry's back and stomach and arms and face. Snape lifted Harry's chin as Harry began to physically start shaking. _This poor child._ _His face has been hit and cut. His arms have been cut and gripped. His back has belt welts. His shoulder has the same. And I didn't know I was physically hurting him. I'm so sorry, Lily._

"Who is 'they'?" Harry knew he spoke too much. Snape decided to use his wand. Harry's shirt and pants were off and he saw everything.

"No. Let me explain." Snape's back was to Harry. Snape was getting a vile with a creamy white color. He turned around and saw Harry standing there.

"Mr. Potter, I do not wish to hear the excuses you have created to cover for your abuse." Harry gasped.

"How-"

"I went to the muggle house, Potter. I told you I would go. Now are you going to actually obey or will you force me to knock you out so you can actually cooperate with me?"

Harry shook his head. Tears were fighting to fall. Harry slowly took off all his clothes except his underwear that was way too big for him. Snape saw the damage. He was starved. Beaten, branded, there is self harm on himself too. Snape walked to Harry and gently pushed Harry to sit down. Harry kept a blank expression on his face. His face, although bruised, was very pale. Snape knelt down in front of Harry.

"Potter, look at me." Harry had no response. _I want to help. Please let me help._

"Let me….help….you….please." Harry was holding back all his tears. Snape applied cool cream on his chest and back and face and arms and legs and feet. Harry pushed Snape's hand away in sadness.

"No. Don't. I can do it myself." Snape sighed.

"No, Potter, you can't. Just let me help you this one time." Harry sighed. He let himself pull his knees up. He was sitting in the chair. Harry knew this wasn't going to end well.

"It's okay. It's going to be better for you." Harry saw a reflection of himself. He saw himself healing. The cream was dissolving his bruises, healing cuts, some cuts turned into scars, healed his burns, and turned the brandings into an ugly scars.

"No it won't, Professor." Snape stopped for a while but knew for Harry to obliged then he needed Harry's body to be shut down. He went to the cabinet.

"Potter, I need you to drink this. It will shut your body down. It will begin to heal." Harry was still blank and sad. Snape sighed and grabbed the vile. He stood next to Harry and tilted his head back. Harry let his mouth slightly open and Snape poured the **calming** and **sleeping** **drought** down into Harry's body. Harry's body still fought the tears that were trying to fall. Harry became very tired and began to slump down. One word was said, "help". Snape sighed.

Harry let his eyes fall and he fell asleep. Snape didn't want to carry this boy out. It would seem like he beat up the poor boy. Snape apparated Harry to the Hospital Wing. "Poppy!" No response came, so Snape yelled her name louder. He was holding the boy in his arms as if the boy were an infant. Harry James Potter had such light breathing, it was hard to tell if he was breathing. The amount of damage to his body was sickening. Severus remembered his own fate. Before he could get lost in his head, he found an empty bed and lightly dropped the boy on the bed. He yelled for Madam Poppy once more in an irritating voice. Then, the friendly witch came out.

"Yes, Severus?" She gasped when she saw Harry on the bed, battered and broken. "What happened?"

"His relatives."

"You need to get back to class. Give him to me." He handed the small boy to her. "Small and very light for his age."

"I presume you will take care of this? I will be leaving." Snape began to head out and folded his arms. He wanted nothing more to do with the child. It was because he never knew how much he was oblivious to and he was in self-loathing. He hated the child even more for fighting through the process and not fighting for the right to his body. He was just there to drop Potter off and bid his farewells. But Poppy didn't agree.

"Come back later." Severus Snape looked at her. And crossed his arms and stood tall.

"I wish to have nothing more with this boy." She grimaced.

"Come. Back. Later." He raised his eyebrows and sneered at her. "I understand why you don't want to come back, but I really mean it this time. Come back or I will find you and bind you to the very floors you make the children clean in the dungeon. And don't think I won't. Also, explain what happened to his friends."

"Why?" Severus Snape knew better than mess with Madam Poppy. She was a strong witch. Maybe not as strong as he, but she was feisty and when she meant something, she kept her own word.

"They would like to know that you didn't kill him." He sighed. _No, but he wanted to kill himself. I should have let him._ Severus Snape didn't want anything to do with this boy. Nor did he feel necessary to when there is Madam Poppy, Head of House McGonagal and Head Master Dumbledore. He did what he was supposed to, and his job is now done. Well, at least that's what he thought.

"Fine." He apparated away.

Severus was back in his class. "Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, follow me to my back office." They followed him. Snape explained to them Harry has been hurt and that he needed Harry to be asleep for his body to heal properly and needed more medical attention. He gave no in depth information of the type of hurt Harry James Potter was in, and he never disclosed on how or why he was hurt.

"So, you want us to take him to the Hospital Wing?" Snape shook his head.

"I already took him there. Deal with it, if you need to, talk among yourselves." Snape walked back to his class.

Ron looked at his friend. "Hermione….?" Hermione was fighting back some tears. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Ron, we didn't even know! We knew his life wasn't the best, but he didn't say anything about being beaten!" Draco stopped.

"He told you that his life wasn't great, and you didn't interrogate him?"

"Draco, we did. Me and my brothers saved him. His relatives locked him in a big room and barely fed him a week. He didn't like talking about his home. And why are you even here? You were never friends with him." Draco started to get angry.

"Well, Professor Snape involved me, so I am involved."

"What is he, your Daddy?" Draco smirked.

"At least he would have money." Ron opened his mouth.

"Yeah, he didn't eat much over summer, too." Hermione choked up.

"He was starved, and you knew this, and you didn't tell anyone? Wow...you guys are really nice friends…" Hermione lost it and started crying.

"Good job Malfoy…." Ron said aggravated.

"Don't be angry with me, I'm not the best friend of the Golden Boy." Draco snapped. "If I was friends with someone who said that and came back every year with new lies, I would, I don't know, tell my head of house. Wouldn't that be smart? Granger here, is smart, but to me it seems she is as stupid as any other student here."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Draco turned around.

"Awe, is Weasley upset that I am right?"

"No, you're just being a jerk. Hermione is crying because of you." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, you have a Granger-crush."

"Shut up, Malfoy. It's not like you do anything but hated him."

"True, but if he were my friend, I would have helped him."

"And how do you know what's it like to be in his position or ours?"

"If you guys were going to come to argue with me, then you should leave."

"Draco, just stop." Hermione sobbed out.

"Why? What is a little mudblood like you going to do to pureblood like me?" Ron arched his hand back and swung at Draco. Draco ducked.

" **Colloshoo**!" Ron said loudly. Draco deflected it. Draco knew how to deflect a simple and silly shoe-sticking hex.

"Really, Weasley, you need to learn. Next time, don't make it so obvious." Ron started to mumble.

"Keep mumbling back there, maybe you can mumble some common sense!" Draco returned to the class. Snape was already back to teaching his class.

It was odd how Severus Snape involved Draco Malfoy. But again, it wasn't as odd because Draco was abused, so maybe all three of them could maybe talk about the boy or whatever. Severus Snape was in no mood. No mood at all.

* * *

6:00 PM: September

Harry began to open his eyes. But they fell. He opened them once more and everything was too blurry. His mouth was dried. He needed to make breakfast. The Dursleys' demanded breakfast. They always demanded breakfast. He had to make it. He didn't want to be hurt again. Harry made some movements to get out of bed. Shots of pain traveled throughout his body, and someone held his body down. _I really need to make breakfast_. Harry made more movements but he felt his body being held down with some more force. Harry didn't want to be punished. "I'm sorry Uncle. Please…." His voice trailed off. He didn't want to be punished. He needed to make breakfast and do his chores.

"Shhh….it's too early for you to wake up….shhh" It sounded like Snape but he wasn't really sure. _How was Snape in his house, in his bolted up room?_ Nevertheless, Harry wanted to make breakfast. Nor did he really show concern about his sleep. He knew he had to make breakfast. He felt a hand cover his eyes. Forcing him back into sleep. It was Snape. _Is Snape staying over my house today? I must make breakfast for him too. He is a guest….Uncle would be so mad if I'm rude._  
"Professor….I need to m-make bre….breakfast…." His eyes fell and so did his mind. His body was fighting to stay awake but lost. His mind knew this was good, but his body still recoiled at the thought of being hit by his Uncle.

He dreamed of pain and destruction. But this time it was of someone else. A boy with greasy black hair. A boy with sadness. A boy who was alone.

 _"Hello?" Harry called. A boy cried and sniffled._

 _"Who are you? What do you want?" Harry went closer to a boy._

 _"My name is Harry. Harry Potter. I just don't know where I am. Who are you? Why are you crying?"_

 _"You're-you're on my l-land a-and m-my n-name i-is S-S-Severus." Harry was taken back by this. Was this when Snape was young? Harry looked at the land and saw a great mansion and saw the young boy sitting under a big tree. The land was beautiful….peaceful._

 _"Why are you crying Severus? Can you tell me?" Severus shook his head 'no'. Harry sat next to Severus who was leaned against a tree._

 _"I'll tell you why I cry." Severus looked up and rubbed his nose on his sleeve. Harry began to speak, "My relatives don't love me. They beat me over everything. And so I get marks like these," Harry showed Severus some bruises and cuts and welts. Severus showed Harry his own. Harry gasped. Harry pulled him into a hug._

 _"It's going to be okay. I'm here, and I won't leave. I can't say it will get better staying there, but know I care about you now." Severus looked at Harry and smiled._

 _"So tell me your story, Severus." Severus huddled into a ball. It reminded Harry of the memories when Severus Snape was in the corner by himself while his parents fought._

 _"My Mother is being beat."_

 _"Why, Severus?" Severus began to cry out. Harry hugged him tighter._

 _"He doesn't like witches or wizards." Harry looked at him._

 _"It's okay. That's why I get beat." Severus's eyes looked cool black. Black with a hint of pain._

 _"Really, Harry?"_

 _"Yeah. They don't like magic at all."_

 _"I know how it feels." Harry smiled. He leaned into Severus's ear in a form of a whisper._

 _"I got so angry once, I blew up my aunt and she's still floating to this day." Severus smirked._

 _"I wish I could do that."_

 _"Well….maybe not now, but it's okay to be angry. Just remember to always at least have a little bit of fun."_

 _"Yeah. But sometimes it's hard." Harry stood up and helped Severus stand up too._

"Let's go have fun Severus!" Harry exclaimed. Harry decided to roll down the hill.

 _"Come on, Severus! It's your turn!" After what felt like hours, him and Harry were playing. Harry and Severus were spending their time together acting like kids. They laughed real laughs and felt more alive. New memories like these kept appearing. Him and Severus playing._

* * *

6:00 PM: September

Snape was in the infirmary. He had to watch this boy. No one else would. Poppy was asleep and he needed to know what happened. At this time, Snape was going to to head off to bed, himself, but there were movements. He heard movement and slight noise. _Harry_. He was trying to wake. It was too early. Snape put his book down and ran to Harry. "I'm sorry Uncle. Please…." His voice trailed off. _Uncle? I'm not his Uncle. Does he think he is still at his relatives house?_ Snape had to hold Harry down with a little bit of force. _He can't get out of bed. He is exhausted._ Snape knew he had to fall asleep again.

"Shhh….it's too early for you to wake up….shhh" He had to cover Harry's eyes. And so he did. He made sure Harry's eyes were shut, but with force. Soon, Harry's eyes relaxed and fell on their own.

"Professor….I need to m-make bre-breakfast….." Harry fell back asleep. Snape went back to his chair that was set next to Harry's bed. _Why would a young boy make breakfast? What in Merlin's sake happened to Lily's child? What did they do to him?_ Snape watched the boy from behind his book. After a few short moments, Harry was whispering.

"I'll tell you why I cry. My relatives don't love me. They beat me over everything. And so I get marks like these…." Snape was confused. He was dreaming but who was he talking to? Snape just let Harry go on with what Harry was dreaming. Still wondering what Harry was dreaming of. Snape knew it would be bad if he invaded Harry's mind. He also knew it might hurt Harry at this point. Snape went back to his book until he, himself, fell asleep.

 **Sorry guys! It's been a while! I don't own any Harry Potter or the characters! I have my rights to this story! Leave reviews, and hope you enjoy!** **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	15. New Wounds, Old Scars

12:00 PM: September

Harry woke up. But it was slowly. He had grabbed his glasses and found where he was. _No, no, no! That greasy git did it! Now they are really going to kill me!_ Harry jumped out of bed. He noticed how nothing really hurt. Some pain here and there but nothing really severe. He ran toward the door and before he could open it, it was locked. Harry turned around.

"And where do you think you are going young man?" Replied Madam Pomfrey.

"Out! Leave me alone!" Screamed Harry. He didn't know what else they might have done when Snape drugged him. Madam Pomfrey yelled a spell, **Petrificus Totalus** , and caused Harry to be in a bind. " **Mobilicorpus**." She whispered. Harry's body was levitated on the bed.

"Harry, in your condition, you can't leave. Not right now. Please, understand." Madam Pomfrey was getting a liquid vile out and unscrewed it.

"Okay, now I am going to open your mouth and let you swallow this. This is a **Sleeping Potion**. Professor Snape thought it best to keep you calm and not to let you leave without himself being here. And currently, he is teaching."

 _Hell no! I am not being drugged up AGAIN!_ Harry used all his force but couldn't move. He hated this. He defied the fact this was being okay to be done on students. As the **Sleeping Potion** eased its way down his throat he felt his body bind, untense. He felt more at peace. But he didn't want this. As Madam Pomfrey began to leave, he let his body fall out of the bed. He began to crawl his way to the door but was stopped. The door opened. A man with black robes and greasy black hair stared down at him. Professor Snape. He was right in front of Harry. _Ugh! I can't ever leave this place can I?!_ Harry tried to stand but couldn't. His body was too relaxed. Actually, he was starting to get tired. But he had to fight being tired before, he needed to do it now. But Snape wouldn't let him. He just smirked with his eyebrows raised.

"And what are you doing, Potter? Trying to escape?" Harry was confused. _Why is he even here?_

"S-sir, I just want to leave." Harry said fighting everything to stay awake. Snape picked up Harry. Harry felt rather small against his chest. _His chest….it's….comforting._

 _No! He is a greasy old git! And he drugged me, a-and, he is so comforting right now…._ Harry was fighting. Clawing at Snape, even though it was more of petting since the **Sleeping** **drought** was traveling through his whole body. _Damn it! Why did this make me so tired?!_ Snape placed Harry into his hospital bed. Snape pulled up his chair and book and sat next to Harry and began to read aloud. Harry couldn't help it. He dozed off.

* * *

12:15 PM: September

Severus thought it best to check on Potter. He should be waking up soon. Severus walked through the corridor and say Dumbledore.

"Ah, Headmaster Dumbledore, I would need to speak with you about Potter. Later on, of course, but in my chambers. I would presume around 7pm?" Dumbledore of course had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why Professor Snape! Of course! Lemon Drops?" Dumbledore asked holding out a small bag.

"You crazy old man. I don't let my body be taken away by sweets, just to be rotten away like your teeth will." Snape refused.

"Oh, my dear boy, sometimes a man needs sweets to live happy." Replied Dumbledore. Dumbledore winked at Snape. He walked away with a bright smile. _Damn old fool. Always_ trying to give us sweets. Snape proceeded to go into the Hospital Wing. As he opened the door, there was Harry Potter. On the floor. Obviously trying to escape. Looks like he had gotten a **Sleeping** **potion** and this was making him tired and very relaxed. This amused Snape because Potter looked like an actual little kid. Snape tried to hide his amusement and raised his eyebrows.

"And what are you doing, Potter? Trying to escape?" Harry seemed confused. _What? Am I not even allowed to check on The Golden Boy?_

"S-sir, I just want to leave." Harry said fighting everything to stay awake. Snape picked up Harry. Harry, compared to Snape, was very small against himself. Snape let him pet him which made him chuckle. _Obviously the brat didn't learn that the **Sleeping** **Draughts** become stronger when they are fought against._ Snape placed the small boy in bed and covered him. Snape decided it was best to read until Potter fell asleep. So that's what he did. He pulled up a chair and read. After a short while, Potter fell asleep. Snape placed his book down and made sure he was quiet with going into the back office to talk with Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Oh, yes, Severus?"

"I would like to talk about Potter."

"I thought you might. Based on the calculations, he was terribly abused. Legs, arms, fingers, skull, all have either been fractured or broken over and over again. His magic core must have healed all his wounds whilst he was on his own. But I am guessing this summer was worse and his magic core wasn't as quick. He should be better a few days to a few weeks." Severus was completely shocked. He was disgusted with those muggles. _A family of actual swine would look after him better than his relatives._

"What else?"

"His hand had a scar. A scar that said 'I must not tell lies'. I think another wizard made him to it. It was sloppy compared to his self harm but it matches his writing."

"Did it seem that it may have a connection with magic?"

"Yes, dark magic." Severus thought of the only dark magic tool that can damage the victim but only while they are writing. Blood Quill. _Who has the capability of possessing a **Blood** **Quill**?_

"So you think it might have been a blood quill?"

"Yes. I don't know much about the other teachers but….there is a more severe matter…."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Severus….he was…."

"Well? Spit it out woman!" Snape said sneering.

"Severus, he was raped. Signs detect multiple bruises inside his anal cavity, and mouth was….ripped a little open. Not much to cause damage but he can open his mouth wider than boys his age. Not very noticeable; but still there." Now Snape was getting infuriated again. Madam Pomfrey noticed this.

"I saw a ball gag in his 'bedroom' at his relatives. I didn't think they were capable….of doing that….to a boy."

"Well no one knows anyone's capability until they do it."

"I will kill them. I will make them feel pain. They will….pay. How did you even….find out?"

"Severus, I used the simple spell, **Specialis** **Revelio**. It revealed the host's secrets from the magical core. In this case, more physical damage has been done beyond than what we could mage. I understand that this is intriguing, but please calm down. I know what you saw. But it happened. You are the first to notice. You need to show him you care. I fear he might be lost." _Lost? The poor boy managed too much for too long._

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, he might go into the deep of his mind and not want to come back out. He might hide. His body will take over his actions, but he wouldn't be the same. He needs you Severus." Snape gulped quietly. _I'm so sorry Lily. I let you down. Your son has been raped, abused, beaten, sentenced to death….I'm so sorry…._

"What can I do?"

Snape hated the fact that he had to do something about it. He didn't want anything to do with the boy, but now it was up to him. But the boy wouldn't talk to him. The boy hated him. But Lily would be mad if she found out Severus Snape let her own son be abused in such vulgar manners. But Lily Evens-Potter was dead. So how would she know?

"It is best to do what you can do to be a figure to him. And be careful, he might have odd and old habits from the abuse and might expect you to do something when you get angry. He might try to….seduce you in a way he might have been forced to do at his house. And….help him through his self harm. It doesn't seem like he did it every day, but when he did, he did a lot. I cleared up some of the scars. The brandings on his body will take more to clear up."

"What does the brandings say?" Madam Pomfrey got pale. Sickly. _I don't like the sight of this._ He made sure to keep his posture up. His hands were crossed in front of his black robes.

"'Whore', 'Freak', 'Pain', and….'Slut'." Snape lost it. He casted a silencing charm around the room. To make sure he didn't wake up Harry.

"That's it! They are going to pay for what they did!" Severus turned on his heel and started to walk to the door.

"Please, Severus, wait! Talk to Dumbledore and see what he wants to do. Please don't go!" _I will make them pay. They wrote on Lily's child. LILY'S CHILD. That's it! I will make them all wish they were never born!_

"Remember what Lily told you?" Snape sat down in a chair in the corner. Madam Pomfrey got out a **Calming** **Potion**.

"Do you want some?" Snape gladly took it.

"Take a rest, you'll need it, especially when you need it for the rest of the day." Severus let himself rest. He had a lot to discuss with Dumbledore and he didn't plan on having fun.

* * *

1:30 PM: September

Snape woke up calmer. The **Calming** **Draught** does work and it works fast. Of course, because Severus wasn't hurt, he woke up earlier than perhaps the Potter boy. He walked out of the Hospital Wing. He made sure to check Potter. He was still asleep. His breathing was slowed and he was on his side. He wasn't curled in a ball and he doesn't seem to have any nightmares.

Snape nodded to Poppy to make sure she knew he was leaving. She was treating other students in the front of the hospital room. She smiled and went back attending a student with a headache. "Good luck, Severus!"

"Thank you, Poppy. Everything will be situated. Well, I hope. And make sure this tricky brat doesn't try to leave again." Severus winked at Poppy and she smiled and waved at him.

"Will, do! See you later." Snape took some floo powder and went through Poppy's fireplace and traveled to his private chambers. He made sure everything was neat and orderly- which it always was. Snape found himself pacing, trying to think of what to say to the Headmaster. _Damn old fool! He should have known….didn't Minerva say she didn't trust his relatives, anyways? Hm…._

Severus paced. He knew that a great wizard like Dumbledore couldn't have known of abuse? It was odd….and Severus knew something wasn't right. Harry Potter, the pawn of the Great War. _Why leave him to be abused and weak?_ Severus wanted some Fire Whiskey, but he needed a clear head talking to Dumbledore. Maybe he will drink some after the meeting with the Headmaster.

* * *

6:50 PM: September

Harry woke up. He found Snape's book next to him. He decided Madam Pomfrey wasn't going to let him out. So why not read? Harry picked up his glasses and the book. **Potions For The True Masters** Harry found this funny. As he started, and found he struggled, to read the prologue, Madam Pomfrey returned to his bed with a trey of foods and viles. The foods included: chicken soup, soft wheat bread, and a small helping of mixed vegetables. "You need to eat this. You very skinny for your age." Harry sighed.

"I am not hungry, Miss."

"Eat it Harry, or will I have to hex you for it?" Harry moved his trey to be on his lap. He took one bite and knew he was really hungry.

"Thank you!"

"And Harry, these potions, they don't taste the best, but they will help you." She started to point at different potions, "This is to help your metabolism, this is to help muscle growth, this is to help your bone growth, this is to help internal breaks and fractures, and this is to help scarring tissue." Harry nodded.

"Miss?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I am struggling reading. The words are somewhat blurry. This didn't happen until I took the **calming potion**."

"Wait here, son." Madam Pomfrey went into the back office and grabbed an optic and lens testing. She came back and tested it with Harry.

"Harry, your eyesight got worse. The **calming potion** must have done something to relax your eyes from straining. You need new glasses." Harry sighed.

"Um...no thanks. I think it is fine." Madam Pomfrey got tensed.

"Harry, you need new glasses, let us help." Madam Pomfrey left the room to get a glass case. This glass case had different type of glasses, including a copy like he has. Harry blushed. _I can't get new glasses. They will kill me….but….I guess…._ Harry took a cool black pair. It wasn't thick, nor was it thin. It was square. The whole color was black. Madam Pomfrey went into the back room.

"It will take a while, Harry. Eat. And then relax some." Harry decided there was no use complaining. He knew better than to complain. Harry began to eat the food.

After a while, Harry looked up and saw Poppy doing something in her back room. "What is wrong with my eyesight?" She looked back at Harry and smiled. She continued tweaking with the glasses.

"You have Glaucoma and Macular Degeneration." Harry started to slightly laugh. "What?"

"I don't know what any of those things mean!" He continued to slightly laugh. She smiled some more. She walked to the doorway. She leaned against the opened door.

"Glaucoma means there is an excessive pressure within the a liquid part of your eye, the aqueous humor, and since you have gone years without proper treatment, there is damage to your optic nerve, a central system of the eye to transport information to your brain, this caused some of your blindness. Macular Degeneration also caused a gradual loss of vision due to an accumulation of material on the central part of the retina your vision became blurred or a dark area appears in the center of their field of view. This continues to enlarge until blindness is unable to be treatable. Your father actually had it, Harry. That is why he had special glasses. Macular Degeneration is passed down genetically." Harry smiled again. He started to laugh some more. So did Poppy. "What now, Harry?"

"Why does everyone say I have my Mother's eyes when I have my father's blindness?" Poppy laughed louder.

"Because, Harry, you have green eyes. Emerald green eyes. Just like her. You might be blind, and surprisingly a good snitch catcher, but you have the color and high definition of green in your eyes." Harry smiled.

"So you can fix my eyes?" Poppy smiled.

"Of course I can, Harry. Your magical core has been somewhat protecting and trying to gradually heal your eyes, but because it has been broken down from the circumstances you have endured, once we gave you a calming and sleeping drought, your body has been shut down. Your magical core is healing. And because we are giving you more treatment, your magical core is now acting separately from the rest of your body. So because of this, your eyes have relaxed and you are struggling."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

Harry laid with his back up against some pillows in his bed. Poppy swished her wand and a tv appeared in front of Harry. His eyes went big.

"You can watch some tv. I know everything might be blurry, but it beats sitting there."

"Ms. Poppy?" Harry asked. Poppy smiled.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why do the eyes become damaged?" Poppy walked into the room and pulled up the chair Snape was sitting in up to his bed. She bent her arms down on the bed and she looked at Harry.

"Well actually sometimes your brain has a default." Harry's eyes went wide. "Yes, there is a spot, right there," Poppy pointed her finger to Harry's lower back part of his head, "this is called the Occipital Lobe. This is another factor that deals with the eyesight and your ability to see color, however most color preferences and distinguishes come from the little proteins called rods and cones in your eyes." Harry nodded his head. He made sure his body was relaxed. Come to think of it, he was interested in the mechanics.

"Can you tell me more, Ms. Poppy?" Poppy smiled. It beats doing her own work. She nodded.

"Yes, Harry. What do you want to know more about?" Harry was quiet but then he thought of it.

"The brain and the eyes. Like what are in them and what are the functions?" Poppy nodded.

"Okay, there are four main areas of the brain. The occipital which as you know is in the back of the brain, the temporal lobe, which is actually near your temples, which is right here," Poppy used her hand to touch Harry's temple. Harry repeated her with his own fingers. "Then there is the parietal lobe which is in the back, but it is above the occipital. Right here, Harry," Poppy pointed to the back, upper, side of the head. "Then, there is the frontal lobe. And I think you can figure where it is." Harry almost jumped out of excitement. He used his hands and made them point to the front of his brain. Poppy smiled.

"Here it is!"

"That's right! So now, let's go over what you learned." Harry nodded. Harry pointed to lower back of his head.

"This is the occipital lobe." He pointed to the front of his head. "This is the frontal lobe." Poppy nodded. Harry then pointed to the side of his head- the temples. "This is the temporal lobe." Then he pointed then upper, back and said, "this is the parietal lobe." Poppy nodded.

"Very good. Now let's go over what they do." Harry nodded. "The frontal lobe is associated with reasoning, planning, parts of speech, movement, emotions, and problem solving. The parietal lobe is associated with movement, orientation, recognition, perception of stimuli. The occipital lobe is associated with visual processing. Lastly, the temporal lobe is associated with perception and recognition of auditory stimuli, memory, and speech." Harry nodded.

"Does that mean Professor Snape doesn't have a big frontal lobe?"

"No, no, no, Harry. He does, actually unless born with a defect, everyone's brain areas are the same and proportional to their bodies."

"Oh."

"Professor Snape just has a problem explaining why he does things at times and it gets hard for him." Harry decided to repeat the places and the functions. Poppy clapped her head. "Good job Harry!" Harry smiled.

"What are cones and rods?"

"Cones and rods are in your eye, the cones help you see color and rods help you see in dim light." Harry nodded.

"Why does Professor Snape hide his emotions?"

"Because, like you, he was taught to. I shouldn't be saying this, but you didn't hear it from me, okay?" Harry nodded.

"He wasn't in the best position. His father was too strict and hurt Professor Snape in ways like your uncle has, but not in every way. So Professor Snape learned from an early age….around eleven years old, he should repress his emotions. It did good in his life, and bad, too."

"How can we open him up?"

"That's up to him, Harry. Now relax."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The remote was at his side table and he clicked through the channels and actually relaxed. Poppy left him and with a smile. Harry was thinking of everything. The knowledge he obtained. _Maybe I can learn some more._ Harry was actually pleased. This was the first day he would be pleased with the things he learned and the first time he would actually be relaxed since since he was five.

 **Hey guys, the reason why I included all that medical stuff was because when I wrote this chapter I had a Biomedical Science test and I got an A on it by including this in my story! All of this is true too! Anyways, hope you enjoyed, I don't own any Harry Potter nor do I own any characters. I have the rights to this story as my own. Tell me what ya'll thought.** **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	16. Understanding The Pain

7:00 PM: September

Snape was sitting on his cool leather chair. Dumbledore came in through the chimney with a green fog- floo powder.

"Headmaster! Glad you could make it."

"Severus, nice to see you too! Lemon Drop?" _Blasted old men._ Snape rolled his eyes.

"No, Headmaster. We need to talk about Potter. I would rather you sit down." Dumbledore sat down on the single black leather love seat. _Of course he had put another Lemon Drop in his mouth._

"What is wrong, my dear boy?"

"Headmaster, it appears, Potter has been severely abused. He is not going back to that muggle house." Dumbledore's twinkle in his eyes disappear. _Something isn't right…._

"My dear boy, I know he was hit here and there and beaten a week or two, but it doesn't matter. He has his wards there." Snape stood up. He as alert. _Headmaster?! A smart wizard KNEW LILY'S SON WAS ABUSED?!_

"Headmaster! Why in HELL would you send him back?!" Snape was yelling. Dumbledore looked at Snape and sneered.

"His protecting wards, my dear boy." Snape walked towards Dumbledore."Oh Snape….his wards protect him from great danger. Such as Voldemort. We know he is back. He was at the cemetery."

"Yes and killed a student…." Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, Severus, Harry killed Cedric Diggory." Snape was flabbergasted. _Harry, a young boy did not kill another!_

"Headmaster, I don't believe Harry killed Cedric Diggory…."

"Well, he did, my dear boy." Dumbledore's twinkle went away. Dumbledore wasn't the same. And Snape knew it.

"Don't tell me now, you grown to care for the boy." Snape was disgusted.

"What am I supposed to do?! You let him-you let him get abused! He was raped, scarred, beaten, starved, neglected! Probably ever since you sent him to his blasted relatives!" Dumbledore was delusional. There is something wrong….this isn't right….the great and powerful Headmaster wouldn't let his students get abused. After all him and Harry been through.

"There is a message you must tell Harry." Snape quietly gulped.

"What?"

"When the time comes, he must die. And Voldemort must do it. And he must do it when he is most vulnerable."

"You have been raising him to die….to die at the perfect moment? Like a pig slaughter…why?"

"Why did you grow to care for him? He must die to win. When Lily Potter sacrificed herself to Voldemort, a piece of him traveled to the only living thing. There is a reason he can talk to snakes. A reason he can see into Voldemort's mind….A reason Voldemort can see into his mind. Harry Potter must die when Voldemort is at his most vulnerable, and only he shall kill him." Snape was angry. He-he can't….Lily's son….Snape casted the spell, " **Expecto Patronum** ", and a doe was trolling around the room. A beautiful doe. A doe tender and sweet as anything. A doe to represent a true love. A type of love that cannot be erased.

"Lily…" Dumbledore sputtered out, "After all this time?" Snape became solemn. _Lily…._

"Always."

Silence was deafening. Dumbledore was shocked. "Headmaster, he cannot stay with his blasted relatives. I beg of you. He is unsafe. I will do anything." Dumbledore looked at Snape.

"No, Severus. He has his wards there. Where else would he be safer? We are to protect him. Voldemort is going to return. He is going to try to kill Harry once again. He is going to try to take over the Ministry. He is going to try to take over and kill anyone who fights him, that's if he does wins. Harry cannot go anywhere else. Harry is our possession." Snape stood up. _Lily….I'm sorry….I need to yell…_.Just then, an inside voice, a voice of Lily Potter came into his mind, _"it is okay, Severus. Save Harry. I believe in you."_ Just then, Snape gained all his control but let himself rant. Oh he was angry. But he wasn't trying to be too angry. He hated to show his emotion to anyone but his Snakes. Although….the headmaster knew who he really was.

"He is leaving! No matter what the fucking wards say! He isn't safe! How dare you! YOU sent a student in danger! And YOU knew! YOU are saying HE killed an innocent student! YOU THINK A YOUNG BOY-a-a young boy killed another student! Well what would he have gotten out of that?!" Dumbledore stood up.

"My dear boy, you leave him at his muggle house, or you both will pay. And he got attention out of killing Cedric. He is an attention Whore. Surely you must know that." Dumbledore smiled, and took the floo powder out. _No. He IS NOT going to harm Harry or me! Wait….you just called him Harry!_ Snape was pacing the floor and decided it was best to visit Potter.

* * *

7:45 PM: September

Snape walked in and Harry jolted. He was on guard.

"Hello….Potter. It seems you have….awaken."

"Yes, sir. Madam Pomfrey fed me, and she gave me a chocolate bar! See? And then, and then, I tried to read your book, but Madam Pomfrey said I needed new glasses. I had this genetic eye disorder call Macular Degeneration. And she is going to help fix it. And so she let ME pick them out! A-and you are going to see!" Snape smiled at Harry. Harry was delighted. But he didn't show it that much. Snape pulled up his chair next to Harry and sat down. He decided to open where Harry left the book open and started to read a loud. Madam Pomfrey came back out with a small plastic, clear box. _I hope Snape likes them! I know I do!_ Harry put them on. He looked more sophisticated and impressive. Snape smiled at him. He placed his book down on the bed.

"Harry I want you to try to read some of these sentences out loud and let us see how well you can see now." Harry began to look over the pages. _Wow! I can see so much better! But….what if Vernon finds out? What if he isn't happy with it? He never is anyways. "FREAK!" Yelled Vernon._

 _"Yes, sir?" Harry got his glasses. His first and only pair. They were too big but they were going to last a VERY long time._

 _"Be grateful because I'm not getting you another pair of glasses and they look hideous. Just like your father's. Remember him, Freak?"_

 _"No, sir..." Why does he say this? Harry asked to himself. If his father was great, he would have asked anyone else to take Harry in. Anyone._

 _"Do what you're supposed to or else you can meet him yourself."_

 _"Yes, sir." And Harry went to his chores._ Zoning back in, Harry began to read a loud.

"Potions is a highly advanced skill to achieve. Only certain witches and wizards can obtain this skill. Most skill is passed down by hereditary means. This book will cover those highly advanced means…." Harry was impressed with himself. He sounded better. But then Harry stopped. _I can't read this. Venom will be mad that I am better than Dudley. Act stupid….Act stupid…_.Harry then began to struggle with the simplest of words and put the book down on the bed, facing down. Keeping the page open. He curled up in a small ball. He started to rock slowly. Harry knew he was going to be in trouble. He sounded like he could really read. But it wasn't what he was taught to act or sound. "Sorry, sir." Snape became confused.

"Why are you sorry, Potter?"

"I-I-w-well….sorry, sir. It won't happen again. I promise. Please, it won't happen again. I swear."

 _"Boy! You did SO well this semester! You even did better than your grade and Dudley! Do come here, I want to give you something for it." Harry knew that this was another trick. But he was what? Six years old. He fell for the tricks._

 _"Yes, uncle." He came too close and that was it. He was beaten. Kicked in the ribs. Beaten with the belt. His shirt was torn and he was bleeding. After fifteen minutes of beating, his uncle pulled his hair._

 _"Don't do any better than anyone. You don't deserve anything. You fucking freak." Harry groaned in pain. Vernon pulled him by the hair and threw him in the cupboard and locked him in it._

Snape decided, he needed to calm the boy down. Snape picked up the book and decided to read for Potter. And he made sure his voice didn't seem too "sneery" this time. Potter began to uncoil but he was still quiet.

* * *

7:55 PM: September

Snape walked in and Harry jolted. He was on guard. _Remember that Madam Pomfrey told you that old habits die hard…._

"Hello….Potter. It seems you have….awaken."

"Yes, sir. Madam Pomfrey fed me, and she gave me a chocolate bar! See? And then, and then, I tried to read your book, but Madam Pomfrey said I needed new glasses. And so she let ME pick them out! A-and you are going to see!" _There you go, he is acting like the little kid again. Such a shame he never was one…_. Snape smiled at Harry. Harry was delighted. But he didn't show it that much. _Why is he hiding his emotions?_ He is slightly smiling but trying to suppress it? Snape pulled up his chair next to Harry and sat down. He decided to open where Harry left the book open and started to read a loud. Madam Pomfrey came back out with a small plastic, clear box. _Impressive that Potter picked black. I thought he would have stuck with his old design. Maybe he lost more than we thought._ Harry put them on. He looked more sophisticated and impressive. Snape smiled at him. He placed his book down on the bed.

"Harry I want you to try to read some of these sentences out loud and let us see how well you can see now." Harry began to look over the pages. Harry began to read a loud. "Potions is a highly advanced skill to achieve. Only certain witches and wizards can obtain this skill. Most skill is passed down by hereditary means. This book will cover those highly advanced means…." _Wow….He really sounded good….well….I mean for a student…._ Harry impressive, and he looked impressed. He sounded better. But then Harry stopped. Harry then began to struggle with the simplest of words and put the book down on the bed, facing down. _Why did he act stupid? 'Old habits die hard'..._ Keeping the page open. He curled up in a small ball. He started to rock slowly. _Something is wrong….what should I do?_ "Sorry, sir." Snape became confused.

"Why are you sorry, Potter?"

"I-I-w-well….sorry, sir. It won't happen again. I promise. Please, it won't happen again. I swear." Snape decided, he needed to calm the boy down. Snape picked up the book and decided to read for Potter. _Please get better, little brat._ And he made sure his voice didn't seem too "sneery" this time. Potter began to uncoil but he was still quiet. _Lily….I promise I will protect your son. I will throw myself at any risk of harm if it meant he is safe. I promise. Lily's voice came back, "I know, Sevy. I trust you. Sevy, I forgive you. I always have. I am here for you. Just be there for my son."_

 _I will._

 **Sorry I havn't added more to this in a long time. I am adding a few chapters today. I do NOT own Harry Potter or its characters. I do have my copyrights though. I hope you like the story, also. Leave comments!** **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	17. Evil Beings Team Up

7:55 PM: September

"Ron! Maybe something is severely wrong with him?" Hermione cried out. She had a feeling that something was wrong with Harry. He was in the hospital wing, he was in all different colors, and he was always tired. Ron just didn't care. How could he? He is in fact, just a shadow behind the Great Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-lived.

Throughout the years of attending Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley has grown to love and hate the boy. He was a shadow behind Harry. But it wasn't just his own mind playing tricks, it was another force. Ron was acting very much differently than what everyone once remembered from the previous year. Ron was more brooding and his heart was full of hate. But no one thought to question him. No one thought to see it as something was happening. Something that was changing. And no one even thought that this would be the beginning of something more horrendous...

"Shut up, Hermione! He is probably doing something heroic right now! Like he always does!" Ron was mad. _What a bloody freak. Always acting like he is such a big celebrity! Spoiled freak! I hope he dies where he is!_

Ron didn't know where that thought came from. It was almost controlling. He was angry, all the time. He was wanted revenge. He didn't exactly know what for, but he wanted Harry James Potter to suffer. And he was going to do it.

"Ron, Professor Snape told us about how badly Harry has been hurt. He has been there for more than a few days. It must be his relatives!" Ron remembered his past. Hiding behind The Boy Who Lived. Always in the shadows. Always. No one ever cared about him or Hermione, but apparently, Hermione didn't care. Of course she didn't care. Why would someone of smarts care about something as important as fame?

"No, he probably played in paint or conjured that up because knowing him, he is a liar. No one can act like nothing hurt. No one. Also, all that about 'Voldemort is back' in Umbridge's class. Like please, what a liar!" Ron wasn't the same as he always have been. Something dark clicked. And Hermione saw it. However, for the smartest witch, she was blinded by love for him.

"Ron! Why are you acting like this? I thought we were the 'Golden Trio'! Come on, what happened?" Hermione was worried about Ron.

"He was late. You said you tried to wake him up but he wouldn't even move!"

"Yeah probably thought he needed his 'beauty' sleep."

"Ron…..how can I help you?"

"You can't."

"Ron, what happened?"

"It was all perfect when he wasn't always doing something or gone out doing everything."

"So you are….jealous?"

"No! You asshole! Don't you get it? I wish he would die where he was so I can just get some peace! I don't want the fucking Golden Boy always around me. And if you were smart, you wouldn't have him near you either. So which is it? Me, or him?" Hermione started to cry.

"Ron….please don't make me choose."

"Fine choose him! You little slut, go fuck yourself!" Ron went marching up the stairs to the Gryffindor boys dorms. Hermione sat there and cried. She didnt know what was happening and she didn't know what to do. She was intelligent, but oh was she ignorant.

When Ron entered his room, slamming the door, Dumbledore was sitting on his bed. Unwrapping a Lemon Drop, Dumbledore shut the door of the room with his wand and locked the door and casted a silencing charm on the room.

"Oi! Headmaster Dumbledore! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He was cut off. Dumbledore held up his hand.

"It's okay, Ron. Do you know where Harry is now?"

"He is in the infirmary, ain't he?"

"He is in the Hospital Wing with Professor Snape."

"Please, I bet he lied. He is a spoiled boy who always disliked when someone didn't like him. He is using his charms on Professor Snape. He is always getting himself and everyone else in trouble, and may I also add, he causes problems with the rest of the school by doing whatever he wants and not giving a rat's arse about anything! But why is in the Hospital Wing?" There was a part of Ron that clicked back. A part that loves Harry James Potter and loves to hang with him. But that shut off, right away. Almost as a pull in his brain. Almost a pull in his personalities.

"I thought you didn't like him?" Dumbledore looked at Ron and grinned. Not only did this man have a twinkle, it was a twinkle of fire. it was a deadly twinkle and it could kill millions. And that's what was planned. But before the plan was played out, he needed to get Harry Potter back into the household, to learn to be the perfect pawn, and to keep quiet. And as for Severus Snape? He needed to be the same professor he always was. Everyone has a part to play and Dumbledore was going to make sure everyone played their part right. Including Ron.

"I don't. But I want to prove my point. Did he do something 'heroic' like he normally does? Or was he actually….'abused'?" Ron made sure to make air quotes. At this point, Dumbledore had secret plans for Ron.

"He HAS been badly beaten, but Professor Snape is going to take him away from his home. I want you to join my team, and help teach Harry from making false accusations about abuse. I want you and I to show him what abuse was." Dumbledore stood up.

"You want to help me, Ron? You will be recognized as a savior." Ron smirked and shook Dumbledore's hand.

"I will do it."

"Good, lad."

"What was he badly beaten from?"

"His relatives."

"Wait, so he was abused?" Dumbledore walked over to Ron.

"Ron, what would your mother do if she found out you were stealing food, or disobeying others, and ignoring her when she asked so little from you?"

"Well, Merlin, she would beat me black n' blue!"

"See? That's Harry's case. But he is making accusations that sounds to me like he is trying to say on typical day basis, he is beaten. And he even convinced Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey." Ron nodded.

"I understand, Professor. I won't let me or Hermione become deceived." Dumbledore patted Ron on his shoulder.

"Good lad." And just like that, Dumbledore was gone. Ron went down stairs, after unlocking the door, and met with a crying Hermione.

"I'm sorry Hermione. But I think we should visit Harry in the hospital wing!" Hermione sniffled.

"You really want to? Are we allowed to?" Ron shook his head.

"I just talked to Professor Dumbledore."

"Then let's go visit him!" They both ran out.

Once they opened the doors to the Hospital Wing, they gasped. Professor Snape was reading and Harry was somewhat smiling. Harry saw them and he nearly jumped out of bed. Snape turned his back and rolled his eyes. He patted Harry's shoulders.

"I'll see you later, you might be asleep, but I will stay a little bit." Harry smiled and nodded. Ron smiled at Hermione and then at Harry. _Of course Snape is helping him. What a freak. Dumbledore was right._

"Hey 'Arry! How have you been?"

"I'm fine." _That fucking liar. Wouldn't even tell his own best friend. The funny thing is, I don't even care. If he got beat just because he was a bad kid then I think he actually deserved it._

"No really you should talk to us." Harry shrugged. _Yeah keep shrugging freak. You'll get what you deserve._

"I don't have the energy, guys. I will explain everything, I swear. But I can't right now." Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione tugged at Ron's shirt.

"Come on, he needs time to rest. He will tell us. Don't worry!"

"Hermione, why are you crying?" Harry noticed her red eyes.

"I was just worried about you, that's all." Ron rolled his eyes, once more.

"Is there a problem, Ron?" Ron shrugged.

"You said you needed rest. We will go." Ron turned around

"Spit it out, Ron." Ron turned his head to the side and smirked. He brought his hands up as if he were surprised.

"Well, Harry, it is so funny how you lie to us. It is funny how Hermione is lying to you. You are all freaks and liars. You should date him Hermione. He is as much of a freak as you. Look at him! He is friends with Snape! Snape! The one who hated him? Well if you guys are all going to be friends, then I'm out. Why don't you go become a Slytherin since you made friends with the teacher." Harry curled up in a ball. Hermione started to cry. She looked at Harry.

"He called me a slut. I'm sorry Harry. I'll come back. I swear." Harry nodded his head.

"It's okay Hermione." He wearily smiled.

"Ron!" Ron was already at the door. He turned his head and smirked.

"You'll get what you deserve, Harry. You and Snape. And I think," Ron turned around, "I think I might enjoy it. I do enjoy these chats." Ron turned back around and let the door shut behind him.

"Ron! Get back here! Get back here!" Hermione went after Ron. Harry was left alone. Oh and how Harry felt more alone than he ever did.

* * *

8:45 PM: September

"Well, Harry, it is so funny how you lie to us. You were….what was the lie again? You were "abused"? Really? That's the best you could think of? It is funny how Hermione is lying to you. Look, she WAS crying. You are all freaks and liars. You should date him, Hermione. He is much of a freak as you. Look at him! He is friends with Snape! Snape! The one who hated him?! Well if you guys are all going to be friends, then I'm out. Why don't you go become a Slytherin since you made friends with the teacher." Harry curled up in a ball. _Freak. Freak. Freak. I need my razor. I need to write that on myself. I need it. The blood oozing. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. I don't deserve Snape. He doesn't like me. He doesn't like me. He doesn't like me._ Harry kept letting his thoughts repeat over and over again. Hermione started to cry. _What do I do? I can't do anything. I am a freak. A freak._

Hermione looked at Harry. "He called me a slut. I'm sorry Harry. I'll come back. I swear." Harry nodded his head. _It's okay. Ron isn't like this. Maybe he is just mad._

"It's okay Hermione." He wearily smiled. _As in I'm okay, I will never be anything more than okay._

"Ron!" Ron was already at the door. He turned his head and smirked.

"You'll get what you deserve, Harry. You and Snape. And I think," Ron turned around, "I think I might enjoy it. I do enjoy these chats." Ron turned back around and let the door shut behind him.

"Ron! Get back here! Get back here!" Hermione went after Ron. Harry was left alone. Oh and how Harry felt more alone than he ever did.

 _Harry was young. His Uncle seemed giant. "Freak, just know, you are worthless. You won't get real friends. They will all abandon you. You don't even deserve friends. You deserve to die alone. Now undo my pants you dirty little slut." I am alone. Alone. Alone. Freak. Slut. Whore. Weird. Freak. Slut. Whore. Harry let his mind race as he forgot where he was. The voice came back into his head. "Harry….Danger is….coming….protect….yourself….and Snape….you will….be lost….and he will save you….it will also be a time for you to save him….Harry stopped the muffle cries coming from his voice. He wanted to be left alone. Forever. Harry let himself sleep. He kept himself curled in a ball. He let tears slip but won't let anyone see. It isn't like anyone saw before._

* * *

10:00 PM: September

Snape knew it should be time for himself to check on Harry before he went to bed. The boy seems to have warmed up on him. Snape passed the corridors and entered the Hospital Wing quietly. Snape wondered when he started to like the boy as much as he is. He understood the pain the boy wnet through, but the problem Severus Snape saw...he was becoming soft. He decided he needed to be strictor on the boy. He knew that this was not going to be an easy process. And the boy was already shutting down.

Severus Snape then smirked at the thought of how he and Harry are a lot alike. The formalities, the rudeness, the secrets...the abuse. And then he frowned as he crept closer to the boy laying in bed. He realized that if Harry James Potter was too much like Snape, Severus Snape will have to work much more harder to keep his patience with the healing of the boy. He stood over a small boy who was curled in bed. Snape swiftly made his way over to Harry's side and looked at the boy. There were tear stains on the boy's face. _Tsk, tsk. Potter had an emotional day. Probably his blasted friends._ Snape thought it best to comfort the boy more. He shook the boy lightly. He just wanted to make sure the little brat wasn't dying so he wanted to get a groan out.

"Potter, it's me, Professor Snape. Lay your feet down." Harry shook his head no. _Really? Even when he is asleep, he is defiant._ Snape smirked and chuckled softly. Snape picked up the boy and let his legs dangle. He placed Harry back down and made sure his legs were straight. Snape smoothed Harry's hair and brought his chair over and began to read. Fitfteen minutes later, Harry began thrashing. He began kicking. He was punching. Then he was still. His face was locked in a silent scream. Then his mouth closed. He made whining noises. Then he muffled, then gargled, then a slight scream. Then back into thrashing.

"Pomfrey!" Snape went into the back room to look for her. "Poppy!" Snape started to yell. Minutes later Madam Pomfrey came out in a bathrobe and looked exhausted.

"What is it Professor Snape?" She yawned. Snape lead her to Harry's bed. He was getting worse. Madam Pomfrey rushed into her back office to grab a **Sleepless night potion** to help Harry. Snape had to hold Harry down while she poured it down Harry's throat. He eventually subsided and became calmer. Madam Pomfrey went back to her room. "He will sleep tonight. We will have to watch for him. If this is why he is always exhausted, then we need to help him." Snape nodded as she left.

"Thank you." Her door shut. _That woman never leaves the hospital wing. And when she does, nothing seems to go right. But the woman was the best thing this school has next to Minerva._ Snape gasped and sighed heavily while sitting back in his chair. Snape didn't leave that night.

* * *

10:25 PM: September

Harry was dreaming. No. He was living, again. _"GET OVER HERE YOU FUCKING FREAK!"_

 _"No! Please, Uncle Vernon! I'll be good! Please!" Venom got down from his chair._

 _"Crawl away you fucking freak." Harry began to cry. He started to crawl away from his uncle. This was when his uncle jumped on him. Crushing his ribs until Harry heard them shatter. His uncle took off Harry's three oversized pants off and pulled down his underwear. His uncle took down his own pants after undoing his belt. Harry shuddered and was thrashing to get away. Vernon placed the belt next to Harry. "I bet you want this, you fucking freak! You fucking slut! You fag!" Venom got his dick out and placed it at Harry's entrance. He thrusted in. Harry could only silently cry._

 _Harry didn't cry. Well that was just another lie he was telling himself. He doesn't cry. He never feels like crying. In reality he cries a lot. He is another baby. Everything hurts too much to not cry. Young Harry could only cry. Nine-year-old Harry could only cry…. Then it all went black and soothing._

 **Here is another chapter. I hope you like the development. I'm not trying to make it seem rushed. I do NOT own Harry Potter or its characters but I do claim my copyrights laws. Leave comments!** **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	18. A New, Warm Welcoming

7:00 AM: September

Harry woke up, first. He knew he needed to make breakfast. He had too. It was Saturday. He always had to make a big breakfast for the Dursley family. Harry struggled to wake up. Once he could get his eyes open, he saw Snape sleeping in his chair next to Harry. _Oh….He stayed with me…._ Harry decided it was best to take one of his pillows and place it behind Snape's head. Harry also wasn't sure if Snape was wearing tight clothing so he undid a few buttons on Snape's robe to let his chest relax. Then Harry took his Hospital bed covers and covered Snape with it. Snape was still asleep. _Heavy sleeper…_.Harry chuckled a little. Harry made his way to Madam Pomfrey's office. Of course she was already there.

"Harry? What are you looking for, Hon?" Harry blushed.

"The kitchens to make breakfast, ma'am."

"No, Harry. Children don't make breakfast. We will make you breakfast."

This was the beginning of a tight and hard new world of understanding. You see, Harry James Potter did everything for his relatives. Cooked, cleaned, fed, bathed, gardened, and...fucked his relatives. He learned simple things that he never learned. Not supposed to cook was a wonder. Being called "Potter" or "Harry" was always hard the first month or so at Hogwarts. Sitting at a table was hard to get used to. Even taking a shower, although Harry made sure to shower every night. But this was a shocking experience. Yes, at Hogwarts, he always went to The Great Hall to receive breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but this was different. He was obligated to be present while someone else of the castle sat and cooked the food. But when he wasn't obligated to sit and receive, he was obligated to stand and do.

"But I want to eat with Professor Snape. I undid a few buttons and let him use my pillow and blanket. He didn't seem comfortable in his chair. Sorry, ma'am." Harry let his eyes fall. Poppy knelt in front of Harry.

"No need, Harry. I bet you that Professor Snape will love what you did to help him relax." Harry let his eyes rise. "Yes, Harry. He will. He doesn't always show it, but don't worry, he always has an appreciation. Especially for his 'Snakes'."

"Excuse me ma'am, but I am not in Slytherin House. He doesn't like Gryffindors."

"Oh why yes, however, you are Slytherin on the inside. He likes that about you. You aren't really loud like the other Gryffindors. Nor do you brag." She smiled. She winked at Harry. Harry smiled back. He liked it when people wink at him. He felt like he was involved with something secretive.

"Harry, wouldn't you like a bath and a shower?" Harry opened his eyes. This was the first time someone had offered to let him take a bath or shower. During the summer, his shower was consistent of stealing a tiny piece of soap and using the hose on the lawn of his relative's house. At Hogwarts, you had to be quick because there were many, many, other kids who needed to use it. And even if you didn't dorm with a lot of other students, it was rude to "hog" the showers.

"Yes, ma'am, I promise I will be fast, and I won't use up all the hot water!"

"No need to worry about time, nor the hot water, Harry. Professor Snape and I will place clean clothes, that can be sized down with our magic, on the toilet. Take as long as you want. But it would be best for you to take a shower first, wash everything off and then let the water fill the tube. The loo is back there." She pointed to a door that couldn't lock.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You can call me Poppy, Harry."

"Yes, ma'am….I mean, Poppy." Harry smiled at that. He could never call an adult by their first name. Harry James Potter felt as though he were a little kid. Well, at least he thinks that giggly inside feeling of your stomach was what little kids felt. As he was leaving, he shouted in a whisper-type voice, "I like that name Miss. I like Poppy. It suits you." He left. 'Poppy' just smiled at her desk and began to work.

Harry found himself in a large bathroom. _The tub is huge! It is beautiful!_ The bathroom was decently sized. It fit a toilet, a sink, a large tub with a shower curtain and a large cupboard. The tiles were all different colors that represented the different houses. And the tub was white granite. It was sturdy and clean. The walls were white with the faded colors that were on the floor tiles. The cupboard, toilet, and sink, were also white. Harry undressed himself slowly. He was still antsy. He turned on the shower head to warm. He stepped in and loved the feeling. He eventually stood there letting the water fall on his face and body. _This feels so good!_ Once Harry washed his hair with conditioner and shampoo he washed his body. His hair hasn't been properly washed in a long time. Not even when he went to the Gryffindor loo. He looked down and saw many healing scars and bruises and cuts. He smiled. This was the first real smile that lasted for a while as he stood in the shower.

Harry Potter then finished making sure he was scrubbed and clean, and then he let the bathtub fill up. Harry went looking in the cabinets for a towel while waiting for the tub to fill up. And he found nice soft towels and a boat and a duck. Harry looked all around. He opened the door slowly. Poppy looked at him. "What's wrong, Harry?" Harry turned red.

"There is a boat and a duck in here….could I…." He just started to get more red.

"Harry, you can play with them if you want to." Poppy smiled. Harry's eyes lit up.

"Really?!"

"Yes, Harry. And you can also use any bubbles you want. Just don't use too much. You can use all the different colors but don't empty the containers."

"Thank you ma- Poppy!" Harry quickly closed the door and Poppy let her face brighten up.

She doesn't normally like when kids make noise in her infirmary. But this one case, Harry seemed so happy with the most little thing. Harry couldn't help it. Once the bath tube filled he let the bubbles form. There were bubbles of all different colors! _I wish my house was like this! Bubbles!_ Harry couldn't help but make loud noises as he was playing with 'Sir. Duck and Mr. Boat'.

* * *

7:45 AM: September

Snape woke up almost relaxed. If it wasn't his back in a chair, he would have been waking up refreshed. He noticed he was covered and he had a pillow. He smirked. _Looks like Potter wanted to make sure I was relaxed_ ….Snape noticed his robes weren't all the way buttoned. He made his way to Madam Pomfrey's office while buttoning his shirt.

"So where is the Potter boy anyways?"

"He thought he had to make breakfast for you and me. I told him to wash up. We need to get him jeans and t-shirt and probably a pair of boxers and we can size it to his fit. But listen…." Poppy put her finger to her lips to silence Snape. He heard giggling in the bathroom. He smiled. _Little brat was playing. Probably for the first time in a very long time._ "I will get the outfit for him. I will be back." Snape left the infirmary. He walked down to his dungeons and found all his Snakes hanging out together. He knew he was going to make new rules. He stood at attention. He coughed and all the Snakes lined up. Snape paced.

"There is going to be some rule changes." The Snakes moaned. Snape held his hand up. They were silenced. "As it seems, Potter needs our help. And possibly protection. He will be allowed to sleep here if he pleases, and you all will NOT hurt him, tease him, or do any of your silly little pranks." Snape glared at them. They moaned once more. Draco raised his hand. "Yes, Draco?" Draco sighed.

"What kind of trouble is Potter in, Professor? Why should we need to protect the boy if he hasn't done anything but caused us danger?" Snape sat down on the cool couch in front of the fireplace. "What I say, you shall not repeat to anyone."

"Of course, Professor." The Snakes preached together. They all gathered around Snape.

"Each one of you had struggled in the past. Each one of you were hurt by loved ones and was damaged. Each one of you are bullied or hated by others, many, others. That goes with Potter in his situation." The Snakes gasped.

"Potter was abused?" _The Golden Boy was abused._ That was something on all the Snake's mind. Severus watched each of them thinking and looking at each other.

"Yes."

"We will let him here. Professor Snape, will the Gryffindors kick him out?" Snape thought. _Potter was crying when I found him…._

"Yes. His 'friend' Ron Weasley has already been brewing up some emotions against Potter. Whilst Dumbledore didn't appreciate me telling him of Potter's circumstances." All the Snakes looked upset. They all been there. They all got better. They need to help him.

"Please help him, my Snakes. He is in the self-harm position and he has been in the Hospital Wing for a while now. He was badly beaten and left by his family. But I want you Snakes to help him through his life." He looked all around the room and everyone shook their heads. Snape looked at Draco. "Give me a pair of your boxers, jeans, and a t-shirt. Make sure they are all clean. You seem to be almost Harry's size." Draco went into the his dorm and came back with what Snape has asked.

"Thank you Draco." Draco nodded.

"Should I come with you, sir? Me and some of my friends can come down and let him get used to us." _Actually, I think that is a good idea….hm…..I hope Potter likes these guys…._

"Yes, Draco. I will choose. Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and How about….Blaise. Come with me. Everyone else, make sure your homework is done. Our study sessions will begin 7:00pm sharp, and I will see if I can bring Potter with me." Everyone nodded their heads, as the team left the dungeons.

They entered the infirmary and Harry was waiting in the Bathroom. "Wait here guys." He took Draco's clothing and knocked on the door. The door slightly opened and Snape walked in. The door shut once more and Snape saw Harry. He was upset. He was in the corner of the bathroom. He was bare and there was drops of fresh blood. Snape placed the clothes on toilet and knelt next to Harry. "Potter, what happened?" Harry looked at Snape.

"I'll clean it up, sir." Snape made a swish with his wand and cleaned up the blood. Snape picked up Harry's chin. He made sure to grab Harry's arm lightly. He pulled it out and saw the new cuts he made. Snape pressed his wand and used the spell **Tergeo** to clean up the cuts. Harry sniffled. _My boy hurts himself….he needs our help….I'm sorry Lily….I will make it better._ Snape placed the clothes in front of Harry. "Get dressed my Snake and I brought some of….my house over so you wouldn't be lonely. I will talk to Madam Pomfrey." Harry sniffled, again. "Her….her….her name is….P-P-Poppy." Snape smiled.

"I know, my Snake. It suits her, doesn't it?" Harry lightened up a little bit.

"That's what I said." Harry stood up. Snape turned around.

"Don't worry, Harry. I won't look. I promise. Get dressed and I will size the clothes down to your size. " Harry got dressed and coughed. Snape saw Harry and smiled.

"A little big, but not much. **Diffindo**." Snape swished his wand. Harry's slightly over-sized clothing became fitted to his body. "How do you like it, Potter?" Harry looked down. He sniffled and smiled.

"I never really had any other clothes except the robes to actually fit me, sir." _My poor Snake…._

"Let's go meet some new people. I will go talk to Poppy and you can meet some of my other little Snakes." Harry and Snape left the bathroom together. Harry had his black glasses on and he saw who the other 'Snakes' were. He walked over to his bed that was cleaned and made. He sat on it.

"Hi, guys." Harry said with nervousness in his voice.

Meanwhile, Snape went to talk to Poppy. "Hello Madam Pomfrey."

"Hello Professor Snape. How are the clothes on him?"

"They are fine and fitted to his size. He likes it. Although he did have an incident…"

"What kind of incident?"

"It seems he had gotten a razor you put in the cabinet."

"Severus! I'm so sorry!" Snape held us his hand.

"No need to worry. I was wondering when he is allowed to leave. I want him to be allowed in the Slytherin house hold since on of his friends has turned on him."

"Well I think tonight should be his last night stay." Poppy grabbed a chart. "He had gained 2 pounds since Monday. Also his bruises, cuts, and scars are either clearing up or already cleared up. So I want to check in with his sleeping again. If he has nightmares I want to make sure there is a potion you can give him maybe once a week or once a day to help him. Or you can help him with nightmares, since he looks to you now. Either way, he is improving very much and I am pleased. Have you talked to Headmaster about this?"

"Yes I have."

"And is he going to make Harry go back?"

"Yes."

"What? Why?"

"Blood wards. He threat me and Harry's lives and protection if I keep helping him. That is why I am letting him stay in the Slytherin dorms. Once a Slytherin, everyone will protect him and he will also protect others with everyone. I want him to be safe. And for the Headmaster, he might be fired from his post for letting students be in danger."

"I see. In this case, one more night and he will be free. I guaranteed that. Stay away, Severus. You know once the Headmaster has his mind on something, he will do anything. That's what is so scary about him."

"Yes, Poppy. Good day Poppy." Snape side smiled at Poppy. Poppy smiled back. He went out into the room with the Snakes and they were all laughing and enjoying themselves. "Stay here my Snakes. I will make a round of the school and our Slytherin house. Potter, tomorrow you will be out of here. You can stay with the Slytherin house when you like. The Snakes will make sure you are unharmed and help you when I cannot. Potter, come here." Harry's face became pale. He jumped down from the bed and walked to Snape. Snape knelt down to Harry, "Potter, I have told them of your case but not every detail. I want you to know, every of my Snakes have dealt the same thing. I want to make sure you can trust them more than any other house." Harry nodded his head.

"B-b-but they know now…." _I knew he wouldn't be happy…._

"Yes they do, but they have dealt with the same thing. Trust me, Potter." He patted Harry's shoulders and stood up. He rubbed Harry's head and left. He watched Harry sit back on his bed and continue talking with the other Snakes. Snape left the infirmary.

Severus knew how Harry felt. And Severus hated how he was acting. Never once has he broken his act outside his Slytherin house. And now here he was. He even feels like the boy should look up to him. Although Severus Snape has grown to like the boy, he still held a grudge. But he kept in his mind that Potter was also Lily's kid. It still haunted him knowing what the only family Harry had did to the boy. And Snape knew he was growing too soft. And he made sure as he wondered the halls and checked the corridors his face was in a brooding grimace. He was not just about the get all emotional with the Potter boy. He even hated the fact that his mind was split between being soft or being his usual self. He felt the collapse of his mind as he felt for the boy and wanted to protect him and love him, but then the undermining act that he would not have been in that position if James Potter didn't manipulation Lily Evans into dating him, then marrying him. Severus Snape then thought the only thought repeated everyday and night: _I should have been the one to die with her._

* * *

8:20 AM: September

Harry needed a razor. Memories started coming. Memories he didn't want. _Cedric Diggory died because of me….why do I have to be a SAVIOR? Why can't people just see I don't people to die for me. Or because of me. Why did Voldemort have to come after me? Why couldn't he go after another person. Why can't he go after muggles. Why me? Why me? I'm a murderer. I'm a murderer. I'm a murderer. I'm a murderer. I'm a murderer…._ Drops of blood fell onto the floor. Something was eating him alive on the inside. _Loneliness_. Something that can kill someone. Harry didn't know how this happened. It was festering on the inside. It was growing, there was a darkness inside him and he didn't know how to leave it. His heart was breaking and something was being fed. His eyes were darkening, his head was pounding. He was changing. Everything about him. His manners, his emotions...he was angrier. He wanted the taste of another person's suffering. He wanted to rip his throat out and never speak ever again. He wanted to kill himself for he wouldn't have to be troubled anymore. And just as Harry James Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived was about the aim the razor he found to his wrists to make a cut that was fatal, a certain person knocked on the door. Severus Snape then came in. The man in all black. The man from Harry's memories. But the man that is in everyone's nightmares.

* * *

8:30 AM: September

"Hi guys…." _Please don't hate me…._

"Hello Potter." All three said.

"Potter, we want to be your friends. This is Pansy, this is Goyle, This is Crabbe, this is Blaise, and obviously you know me." Draco said.

Harry looked at Draco and muttered an apology. No one heard but Harry was in his mind. He didn't want to be out of the social norm and say "Want to be friends?" But at this point in time, he felt like he could go for a few friends that he can relate to.

"Hi...but I thought we weren't allowed to be friends?" All five of them looked at each other.

"We want to change that."

"Oh….okay. What do you guys do for fun?" They all looked at each other and smiled. Harry looked wide eyed because there is a reputation of the Slytherins. They are reputed as being mischievous and rude. They are known for walking up to random students that they feel are very inferior and hex them with whatever they know. One time, a long time ago, a Slytherin girl hexed a Gryffindor girl to remove her mouth.

"We like to play pranks on each other." Harry went silent.

"Wh-wh-what kind of pranks?" He was getting anxious. They tried to calm him down. They didn't want to- a- feel the wrath of their Head of House for getting him anxious and they didn't want to see someone, anyone, get into an anxiety attack.

"Nothing too much to hurt each other. But we like to flush toilets while each of us are in the shower to make the water get cold, or we will drop a bucket of ice on each other in bed, or we will cause the fire to come alive so when someone walks by it comes alive and scares them. Or we will hide in a closet and pop out when someone is walking by. There was this one time, Professor Snape forgot about the pranks. So, he hates when our rooms and the common center is messed up or dirty. Right? So we purposely made it messed up. We threw our clothes on the floor and messed up our beds. He was in the middle of a rant when Blaise jumped out of the closet right behind him. Professor Snape pulled his wand out and hexed Blaise! Baise still felt it for the rest of the week! But it was so funny that everyone broke down laughing and crying at the same time and Professor Snape could only smile. He apologized and told us to clean up and left." Harry chuckled a little bit while the Slytherins started to laugh aloud. Harry was feeling anxious by them because he didn't know what to do or how to act. His face was pale and they all understood. Their body positions weren't rude, they kept straight backs and looking up close, Harry could see they were very fit. Harry remembered what he looks like and you can see his rib cage. He was more far away from being a Slytherin than even a dead Head of House, or that's what he thought.

Just then Snape left Poppy's office. "Stay here my Snakes. I will make a round of the school and our Slytherin house. Potter, because you have made progress, tomorrow you will be out of here. You can stay with the Slytherin house when you like. The Snakes will make sure you are unharmed and help you when I cannot." WHen Harry looked at the 'Snakes' they all nodded their heads. "And Potter, come here." Harry's face became pale. He jumped down from the bed and walked to Snape. Snape knelt down to Harry, "Potter, I have told them of your case but not every detail. I want you to know, every of my Snakes have dealt the same thing. I want to make sure you can trust them more than any other house." Harry nodded his head.

"B-b-but they know now…." _I- what if they don't like me because of that? Are they faking?_

"Yes they do, but they have dealt with the same thing. Trust me, Potter." He patted Harry's shoulders and stood up. He rubbed Harry's head and left. Snape left the infirmary.

Harry went back to his new friends. His face was still pale. They made sure to keep smiling. Harry began. "Professor Snape told you….?" They all looked weary.

"Yes, but it is important for you to understand that we too have been through it. But because of Professor Snape, we got better." Harry smiled shyly.

"Is Snape good as house leader?" They all nodded.  
"Yes, professor Snape seems mean and nasty, but he is nice. He was abused when he was little too. His father used to do this stuff to him. He doesn't get into his childhood unless it is something happy and that we can all laugh about. He knows Slytherins don't really get along with anyone else because everyone else doesn't like them. Professor Snape was in Slytherin and every house bullied him, even Slytherin. So he makes sure he has us as friends with each other. He knows what it is like to have the world hate you and now he makes sure that we stand together as one." Harry grinned.

"Does he punish you guys?"

"Yes. But he doesn't like doing it in public. He doesn't give detentions out or take points from his house because he doesn't like doing it in front of others. His punishments are like making us sit or stand on a chair for a few hours, or washing our mouths out with soap, or making us clean something that takes a long time to clean." Harry became pale once more.

"D-does he hit?"

"No, Harry. He doesn't hit or call us names. He only calls us names to make us laugh or to show he cares." Harry bit his bottom lip.

"Does he….um….use his body against us?" All the Snakes in the room went wide eyed. They changed expressions to each other.

"No! Harry! No! He doesn't rape or have sexual intercourse on us! It's wrong and he knows that!" Harry was still pale. _I don't know. I don't want to make him mad._ Harry continuously bit his lip.

After a few hours of being with his friends, he learned that each of them were beat for things they didn't do or they were beat because their guardians were bored. Soon they began to play wizard chess and other games. It turned 12:30 and Madam Pomfrey kicked them all out so Harry could rest once more and eat. They all left waving goodbye and telling Harry they will see him later. Harry was smiling to himself. He wold never think of actually having friends who he cant relate to.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	19. Memories Shared

12:30 AM: October

" **Lumos** " whispered a group of boys. Boys from the Gryffindor houses who were meeting in the library late at night.

"Harry Potter has made friends with Snape. The greasy git of the school. He no longer is a Gryffindor. I heard he even made friends with Slytherins! The ones that bullied us! He is no savior. We have to teach him a lesson! It is up to us to remind him who he is and what he is- a pawn for the war to end the wizarding wars!" Ron exclaimed to a group of other Gryffindors. Of course the 'weak ones', as Ron described them, such as Hermione and Neville weren't there. The others, however, agreed with Ron. They too were disgusted he has betrayed them. "He has lied about being abused to get his own fucking attention!" The other Gryffindors all held their fists up and their eyes turned dark.

"We need to teach Harry Potter, the Freak-That-Lived a lesson about betraying us! Cedric Diggory died because of him and it doesn't seem like he even cares!" All the other Gryffindors roared in disgust.

"We drag him out of the Hospital Wing! We need a plan to teach him a lesson! Him AND Snape! For Dumbledore!"

All the Gryffindors yelled, "For Dumbledore!" They planned out the night of attack. Harry Potter was going to pay. Little did they know, everyone was a pawn in a game Dumbledore liked to play.

* * *

4:00 PM: October

Snape decided to it was time to try to talk to Harry. He went by the infirmary and saw Harry with his new friends all having a good time playing some games. "All right, my snakes, go to the common room and we will start a study session later." They all moaned. But they obeyed. Snape pulled up a chair by a smiling Harry. It's good to see the young boy smiling. "Harry, we need to talk about this. I have let you heal. I just need some answers so I know how to help you." Harry paled.

"Sir? C-can I m-m-make a deal with you?" _How do I help with him stuttering…._

"Sure, Harry. What deal?"

"M-m-maybe if I answer one question, you answer….o-o-one of m-m-mine?" Snape shook his head. _It was a good deal._

"Sure, Harry. But me and you have to trust that we will be telling the truth, okay?" Snape held out his pinky. Harry looked oddly at it.

"Sure. But why are you holding out your pinky?"

"Harry, it's what kids do. It's called a 'pinky promise'. It means we can't lie. And if you do, you broke some trust because you made a pinky promise." Harry beamed and took his own pinky and shook with Snape. Snape sat back and crossed his hands. He was formal like and Harry tried to do the same.

"Alright, I'm first. What happened to all your things?" Harry gulped.

"They burned it all…." _Good now I know he isn't lying._ "Um….who hurt you?"

"My father. Who did you mean by 'they'? Also, I have your things, actually."

"M-my f-f-family…." _They are NOT your family…._ "How did your father hurt you? And what do you mean you have my things?"

"He would make me watch him beat my Mother, or he would beat me." Harry cringed. "Did it get worse this summer? And while you think, I'll get your things." Snape left the room for 15 minutes and came back with some things. "Here you go, Harry." Harry went wide eyed. He grabbed his stuff and hugged Snape. Snape stood still. He didn't know how to handle this much happiness but then Harry pulled back and sat. Severus Snape raised his eyebrows. "Well?" Harry shook his head no. Harry sulked in the bed and refused. Snape sighed. He was getting agitated. It wasn't at the boy, it was the situation that happened. But Severus needed to know what happened. He needed answers to his questions and he wanted to get somewhere today. Snape leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. "Potter, you either do this the easy way, or my way. Pick which one you want to do." Harry glared at professor Snape. _This is new. Did I hit a nerve?_

"No." Severus was taken back by this. This was a firm no. He uncrossed his arms and made sure he had a serious face on. He looked right at Harry and leaned forward.

"Comply or you WILL do this my way." Harry crossed his arms. Severus sighed. "I will give you five minutes. Answer or I will make you answer." Severus stood up and went to the back office of the potions closet of the infirmary. He made sure to take his time as he got **veritaserum**. Severus Snape slipped the potion vile in his robe pocket and walked briefly over to the small boy. His face was still and it had the face of annoyance on it. "Fine, sit still, then." Snape walked towards Harry Potter. But the boy was quick to standing up and moving away from the man. Severus sneered. "Sit down you brat!" He lowered his wand slowly so Harry James Potter wouldn't see. Harry held up his wand.

"No." Severus shocked the wand out of Harry's hand and **stupified** him. Harry fell to the ground, bounded by magic. Severus grinned.

"Why was this so hard?" He picked up the boy and put him on the bed. Harry spat in Snape's face. Severus slowly wiped it off.

"You will wish you didn't do that. I was going to accept your personal privacy and put a **calming drought** in your system, but for that, you won't get away with it. Prepare your mind!" In a swift movement, Snape drowned the truth serum in Harry's mouth and made sure it moved down his throat. He noticed the buzz look Harry formed after a few seconds. The serum was working. Severus was angry. Not only did the insufferable brat tell him no, he spat in his face. He felt bad for forcing the boy to share memories, but he had to. And on the other side, he didn't feel bad one bit. He isn't a pleasant man, but he isn't very bad. However, it isn't surprising the debates he gets about his allegiances and which side he truly is on. But Severus Snape will do whatever it takes to protect Hogwarts.

"Who are you?" Severus asked to make sure Harry was under the serum.

"Harry James Potter." Severus sighed. _It is working._

"Tell me, what happened this summer?" _Might as well as get this over with._

"I was broken." Severus was shocked by this answer.

"What do you mean?"

"I was beaten, stabbed, branded, raped, and sold." Snape was quiet for a few minutes. How was he supposed to understand this. Well, actually, he understood very well. He went through if not the same, much similar things as Harry.

"Explain more. What went on, anything specific? And what about Dumbledore? Did he know?" Severus leaned back and sat up straight. The boy was stuck in a position and his eyes were opened wide. Snape knew on the inside Harry was fighting it.

"I was tied to the mattress ring in the house and my uncle and aunt would sell my body for both men and women to give them pleasure. That was the only use I was to them. My uncle would drink more this summer and so he and his friend who works in the Police Station decided it was best to burn everything I owned because they were afraid of me. I threat them that I would run away and so they beat me then dragged me down the stairs, gagged me, and handcuffed me to the fireplace and my cousin held my head still as I was forced to watch them burn everything and Hedwig. Dumbeldore knew I was being abused. He said he didn't care. Professor Dumbledore hurt me a few times last year. He would beat me some days, but then he would apologize the next day. But it seemed as though he forgot what he did. Almost as if something was taking control of him. He didn't know what he was doing. But he would hit me and lean me against his desk when he knew no one else was coming and he would use me too. He would then tell me that I'm a good pawn after he finished releasing in my body. He would then take out the pensive of his memory and throw it away. If he called me back, he wouldn't understand what he did. Only that he did something bad." Severus was shocked. He didn't think that one of the greatest wizards in world would do that to such a boy. Well, Snape then remembered how Dumbledore didn't really do much when he clearly knew Severus Snape was antagonized by everyone in the school...Severus decided that Harry has told enough. He took the Calming Drought out of his pocket and let it slide down Harry's throat.

As Severus was leaving, he heard a slight groan from the boy. He looked back and boy faced him. His eyes changed to the light, emerald green like Lily's and Harry said, "I love you, Sev." Severus nearly collapsed. Was this a prank? How could Harry know that Lily called Severus Snape...Sevy? The boy's voice was even in a faint and light voice. But the boy was sleeping. Severus leaned agaisnt the wall in the dungeon corridor. He was walking fast. His cape was bellowing behind him. He sneered at the students he past and the students stepped away in fear. Severus Snape was upset. But his upset became anger. He then apparated to his separate dorms in the school and began to drink some Fire Whiskey. He felt helpless and that he had no where to go. No body needs to know.

* * *

8:00 PM: October

Harry was shaken awake. He was exhausted but the person shaking him wouldn't let him sleep anymore. It was Ron and a few Gryffindors. "Ron? What are you doing here?" Ron dropped a bucket of ice and water on Harry. Harry jolted and knew he was in danger. " **Petrificus Totalus** " a boy all in black whispered. Before he could do anything, he was ripped out of bed. Harry's legs were being dragged and his head was bobbing since he was exhausted. The ice was a fail at keeping him awake. Or maybe their idea wasn't to keep him awake, but to make sure he was, in fact, exhausted. His body was beginning to fall asleep. He was being dragged across the halls. Ron was talking….Harry took some energy to listen:

"See, Harry, if you just stopped saying you were abused this wouldn't happen. In fact, if you just wasn't always a hero. I think Dolores Umbridge had the right to carve your hand with the blood quill. Dumbledore is very custom for his students, don't you believe? He thought you might be impressed in the quill. I liked it, in fact. You know why, Harry? 'Cause Merlin Sakes, Harry, if you just stopped being you, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you stopped being you…." _I never asked to be this way….I never asked to be alive. I never asked for abuse. I never asked for any of this…._ He was trying his hardest to rip himself from his captives but failed. They stopped at this wall. They closed their eyes, Ron whispered a single word. A word even Harry didn't know: " **Partis Temporus** " and the wall became an opened door. Harry was thrown in the new place. His captives laughed and high-fived. The other Gryffindors that were waiting in the room picked up Harry and posted him to this wall that made him stand. I need Snape….I need the other Slytherins….Harry blinked his eyes hard, as he was trying to stay awake but then fell instantly asleep. Darkness fell. Darkness that will trap him.

* * *

8:15 PM: October

"Ah...if it isn't good old Snape…" Someone snickered behind him. _Ron_. Severus Snape was doing his annual sweep around the corridors. But...he wasn't in the right of mind. And by that, he had a lot of Fire Whiskey in his system.

"Weasley, up and out in the corridors. 25 points from Gryffindor! Get back to where you are supposed to be." Snape turned his head and began to walk away. Five Gryffindors came around the corner. This was a battle. And soon he found himself in the battle with five other Gryffindors. " **Petrificus** **Totalus** ", " **Incarcerous** ", " **Levicorpus** ", " **Levicorpus** ", were the only spells anyone really knew. Snape thought it was impressive that 3rd years knew such advanced spells. He was obviously deflecting all their spells.

"Why are you Gryffindors teaming against a Professor? Do you all want to be expelled?" Snape was gasping.

"Oh Snivellus, no one is going to be expelled when Dumbledore is on our side." Snape stopped for a quick second.

"HE put YOU up to this?!" But there was someone behind him. She slammed his head into the wall and he was losing consciousness. His head was spinning. He was on the floor. He was hunched over. His head was bleeding. All the Gryffindors were surrounding him. He was holding his head.

"Just a few more seconds, Snivellus. Just a few more seconds and then you will be unconscious. When you wake up, Dumbledore will be here. He said….you and Mr. Harry Potter kept lying. So you and your new Slytherin can go fuck each other. We are here to be the saviors of the school and you are here to obey and be the boy you were told to be. Stick with your hate." They laughed. Severus couldn't do much except cough out a simple sentence: "Y-you're being manipulated!" They kicked Snape and his mind went black. They carried Snape. One thing to differentiate between Gryffindors and and Slytherins is that Slytherins are smart about how to carry a body….well….sometimes. They tied Snape in a sitting position. He would wake up without his wand and no hope….

 _Snape had a weird dream. It was some type of memory. But he never remembered it. A boy with greasy black hair. A boy with sadness. A boy who was alone. A boy Snape knew too much. A boy named Severus. Snape was looking around. His house. His field. He hasn't seen it in forever when he left._

 _"Hello?" Harry called. A boy cried and sniffled._

 _"Who are you? What do you want?" Harry went closer to a boy._

 _"My name is Harry. Harry Potter. I just don't know where I am. Who are you? Why are you crying?"_

 _"You're-you're on my l-land a-and m-my n-name i-is S-S-Severus." Harry was taken back by this. Was this when Snape was young?_

 _"Why are you crying Severus? Can you tell me?" Severus shook his head 'no'. Harry sat next to Severus who was leaned against a tree._

 _"I'll tell you why I cry." Severus looked up and rubbed his nose on his sleeve. Harry began to speak, "My relatives don't love me. They beat me over everything. And so I get marks like these," Harry showed young Severus some bruises and cuts and welts. Severus showed Harry his own. Harry gasped. Harry pulled him into a hug._

 _"It's going to be okay. I'm here, and I won't leave. I can't say it will get better staying there, but know I care about you now." Severus looked at Harry and smiled._

 _"So tell me your story, Severus." Severus huddled into a ball. It reminded Harry of the memories when Severus Snape was in the corner by himself while his parents fought._

 _"My Mother is being beat."_

 _"Why, Severus?" Severus began to cry out." Harry hugged him tighter._

 _"He doesn't like witches or wizards." Harry looked at him._

 _"It's okay. That's why I get beat." Severus's eyes looked cool black. Black with a hint of pain._

 _"Really, Harry?"_

 _"Yeah. They don't like magic at all."_

 _"I know how it feels." Harry smiled. He leaned into Severus's ear in a form of a whisper._

 _"I got so angry once, I blew up my aunt and she's still floating to this day." Severus smirked._

 _"I wish I could do that."_

 _"Well….maybe not now, but it's okay to be angry. Just remember to always at least have a little bit of fun."_

 _"Yeah. But sometimes it's hard." Harry stood up and helped Severus stand up too._

 _"Let's go have fun Severus!" Harry exclaimed. Harry decided to roll down the hill._

 _"Come on, Severus! It's your turn!" After what felt like hours, him and Harry were playing._

 _Harry and Severus were spending their time together acting like kids. They laughed real laughs and felt more alive. New memories like these kept appearing. Him and Severus playing. Snape sat under the tree. He watched the boys play. He let his head go against the tree trunk and just spent the next few, what felt like hours, watching them play games and wrestle and find the hidden candy younger Severus used to hide from his Dad._

* * *

8:50 PM: October

Harry was screaming. The other Gryffindors have already kicked, slapped, beaten him. Harry was crying. "Awe, is the Potter boy crying?" They teased. Harry knew crying right now wouldn't mean anything. His tears were from the pain. He was healing nicely. He was trapped. Crying hasn't been a thought on his mind for years. Now all he did was beg in his mind. He wanted someone to help him. Anyone. He saw Snape passed out. _Please wake up and get us out of here. Please…._ Then he was untied from standing and he fell on all fours. He was weak. He was coughing. Blood was oozing down his legs and arms and droplets of blood fell on the floor that dripped from his face. The door opened but all Harry could do was try to gain his strength. Harry tried to crawl away but found his hands and legs were much weaker than when he was dropped on the floor. He let his head fall in shame. A man in light colored robes stood in front him. Dumbledore. Harry was disgusted.

"YOU! Let me go!" Dumbledore made a 'tsk, tsk' noise with his mouth. He knelt down to Harry and picked up his chin.

"You poor child. Look what happened. This could all stop….if you stopped saying you were abused." Harry let his face fall while Dumbledore kicked him in the stomach. Harry was rolled up in a ball. This usually helped him when he was in this position. He knew they were going to hurt him more.

"But I wasn't!" Harry yelped out. Dumbledore looked up and down Harry's body.

"My dear boy, you are a pawn, if you are worthy, do something to me. Kill me." There was silence but Harry couldn't even get up.

"That's what I thought, you freak. Don't lie. And don't let us all be brought down just because you and Snape want to be friends with each other all of a sudden. He is going to leave you, and your relatives will be the only ones to protect you." _Please….I am not lying….They don't want to protect me…._ Harry felt something in his pocket. His wand. The wand Snape gave him. He needs to use it. He needs to us it and quickly. While Dumbledore was looking at Snape. Harry picked up his wand quietly. He placed it to his temple and called Draco and the other Slytherins. _"Help! Dumbledore has me and Snape….captive….in room with….large doors that looks like a wall….hurry…."_ Harry couldn't do anything. Harry finally picked up some strength and stood up. He was shifting back and forth. The room was spinning. But he didn't want Snape to be hurt. He didn't want Snape hurt. That's what was rushing through his mind. _Save Severus Snape._

Harry held his wand to use against Dumbledore. All the other Gryffindors pointed their wands against Harry. "Let us….go!" Dumbledore turned around and smiled.

"Put your stupid wand down, Harry." Dumbledore swatted Harry's wand down. Harry kept his eyes on Dumbledore and kept his body alert. He knew this wouldn't end will, but he would divert the attention to him. Dumbledore moved his hands against Harry's face. He was teasing Harry. He grabbed Harry's chin and squeezed it. "Harry, all you have ever been is a freak." Harry was then thrown into the wall. Ron and some other Gryffindors held Harry back. Harry was raging out and they needed more support to hold him back. Strength came with rage. A great power of rage. And this brief moment something oozed throughout his mind and he felt it. Darkness. A darkness that covered his mind. A darkness that would lead him to great and terrible things.

Harry saw Snape move. Snape started to wake up. He was struggling against his binds. Harry was kicking and screaming. Harry used his wandless magic, " **Alohomora** ", and his binds were undone. All the Gryffindors gasped. Wandless magic isn't natural.

"Well, it looks like our pawn can do wandless magic. Well done, my boy, but because you don't listen, you will be punished." Dumbledore walked over to Harry and swished his wand. " **Crucio** ". Red flashes escaped Dumbledore's wand. Harry fell to the ground and screaming the most terrifying scream that could be heard. Dumbledore aimed his wand to Harry. He kept repeating it. At this point, Harry thought the Dark Lord seemed better than this. Dumbledore saw Harry's neck bulge out in pain. Harry's eyes turned a darker shade of green. A green that was noticed. The Gryffindors ignored it. The color didn't change because Harry was in pain. The color changed because in this moment, Darkness took over. Harry was struggling against it all. He was screaming. Dumbledore and the other Gryffindors laughed aloud. Harry knew what his last choice was to do. He was supposed to give in. Harry let himself find at least some strength to say what he needed to say. He heard Snape's bind shift. He was waking up. Harry felt himself losing the will to go on. And thus forward, Harry let himself lose.

* * *

9:00 PM: October

Snape was waking. He heard screaming. His head hurt. His vision was blurry. Once he regained sight Dumbledore was over Harry. Harry was screaming. Snape was struggling under the binds. He used what he remembered: silent spells. He unbinded himself. The Gryffindors saw and notified Dumbledore. He said, "keep Harry like this." They nodded their head. Harry was giving in. Snape was hit with Dumbledore's spell that opened a gash right on his side. He was bleeding. A lot. Harry yelled at Dumbledore, "Headmaster!" Dumbledore turned around and knelt next to Harry. Harry was squirming. Dumbledore held his hand and the Gryffindors stopped. Harry was struggling. "I….I….lied about the abuse….I am….a servant….to you…..and I will do….anything….you….say…." Dumbledore smiled.

"That's all I wanted to hear from you, freak. And since you finally said the truth, you both can go. And Harry, my only demand from you, go back to your relatives and shut up. That's all they wanted and all I wanted from you, freak. And don't forget, my little Pawn, the battles you fight in, will always lose against you. Because you are stronger than most can know." Dumbledore patted Harry's cheek. Dumbledore and the other Gryffindors apparated away. _They didn't bother to help. They left as soon as they could. Freak. Pawn. I am just being used. I am a liar. I am a freak._ Harry let a darkness cover his mind. Not because he was entirely blanked out, but because the power was taking over. Harry didn't have any power and let it finally take over. Harry was stuck in his own mind.

Snape crawled to Harry. Making sure to hold his gash from bleeding all the way out. Harry still had the curse in him and he was struggling. It sounded like Harry was gagging and making weird body motions as he was trying to hold it inside him. Harry was seizing. He was on the side and his head was swishing back and forth. He was sweating profusely and he felt a dark presence above him. It wasn't Voldemort nor was it Dumbledore. It was a creature of black and red eyes. Much different than a Dementor. But it was watching Harry. Snape watched as it looked like his soul was being dragged out. Time stopped in a small barrier circle that formed around the figure, Harry, and himself. Harry began to tell the figure that he was much different from it because Harry had experienced good memories and he understood that the dark creatures don't have friends because they push everyone away and everyone they have following them are fake. Harry screamed as the figure took control of his body and looked at Snape and said, "You lose old man". Severus saw that Harry's eyes had changed to a snake looking eye form. He was being take over. Severus placed his hand over the boy and the figure left the body. The figure stood over the boy and grinned. The grin showed teeth oozing with blood.

Once the figure left, Harry was struggling. The curses, the attack, and the possession took a tole on his healing body. He was breathing heavy and Snape was holding onto Harry. Harry looked at Snape and he finally started to calm down. Harry was calming down. But there was something wrong, he was staring. He was breathing and struggling, but it was as if he was stuck inside himself. Snape saw his snakes rush in and some picked up Harry and others picked up Snape. They were both rushed to the Hospital Wing. Snape's mind was dizzy as he was looking around. He couldn't move his legs that much but tried to help the Snakes. " **Mobilicorpus** " Snape could make out in groans of pain. The Snakes laid him down carefully and tried to repeat him. Snape gasped it out again, " **Mobilicorpus**!" They said the spell right and they used it and ran down the corridor with Snape and Harry. Snape could only remember seeing Poppy running with viles and then she whispered, "Shh….it is our turn to help you now…." Snape fell into a coma-like state and fell into a three day sleep.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	20. New Lost

8:00 AM: October

Snape woke up. His vision was blurry and his mind was spinning. Harry was in the bed next to his. Harry was staring. He blinked but he was staring. Snape started to move and noticed he was in the hospital wing and he was healing. He was cold. No wonder- he didn't have a shirt on. He saw a pad on his gash but he walked to Harry's side. Harry was staring. Snape smirked and moved his hand in front of Harry's face. But when Harry didn't respond panic filled his head.

Snape shook him. There was no answer. No response. _Come on Harry! Come on!_ Harry just stared. Madam Pomfrey walked in. "Severus, what are you doing?!" Snape was panicking. _What am I doing? I'm trying to wake up the boy!_ Severus wanted to scream at her. What did it look like he was doing?

"What happened to him?" He was breaking down inside. _What happened to Lily's son? No. What happened to Harry, Harry Potter._

"Severus….we can't get him out…."

"I don't understand."

"Severus, he shut down. Too deep. You were out for three days. He was trying to wake you up but then he laid down. He shut down. We had to put a tube down his throat to feed him. He doesn't sleep. He is inside his mind. We can't get him out. We used every spell. Every potion. We tried. He needs to gradually come out. He just whispers things. But he doesn't very often." Snape's face fell. It was something out of the odds. _After all I said to him._ Snape began to feel tears welling p in his eyes. He hated the fact that Harry is dying. If nothing worked, and if he doesn't get better his magical would shut down and the boy would die. Snape sneered in disgust. He was angry. He wouldn't let tears fall. He grabbed his robes and put them on quickly. _Her son is dying. I don't know what to do._

"Don't look at me!" He spoke. This was a yell that would scare anyone. And Madam Pomfrey looked away. She was concerned. No, he wasn't going to cry he was going to use this for anger. But Snape needed to get out. He wasn't going to cry anymore. _I need to stop crying! I am not going to be baby!_ Snape ran out with his capes bellowing after and made sure to apparate to his own private rooms. He made sure no one was watching him. Madam Pomfrey watched behind her back, in shock. Snape never cries. Ever. She looked back at Harry and went through her day.

* * *

There Is No Time:

Harry was wondering in darkness. He often finds memories. Memories. He sees them all the time. There is nothing but darkness. Harry found a corner of his mind. He traveled far enough. He crouched in the corner of his mind. He let himself cry himself for a rest he would never wake up to. Another memory.

 _Five year old Harry burned breakfast. So Vernon placed his hand on the stove. Harry screamed._ Then another. _Harry was under his Uncle's leg as if he were a stool to keep his Uncle's legs up. He was forced to watch Dudley open all his presents._ Another. _Harry's mouth was forced open as his Uncle raped him._ Another. _Harry was beaten._ Another. _Harry was taught 'manners'. Harry had to sit up straight. Harry couldn't flinch. Harry couldn't cry. Harry couldn't read. Harry couldn't do better than Dudley. Harry couldn't feel emotion. Harry couldn't ask anything. Harry couldn't leave the house unless he was at Hogwarts._ Another. _Harry's things were all trashed. Harry's stuff was burned. Harry was left to die. Harry was laughed at._ Another. _More words. Freak. Slut. Whore. Liar. Liar. Liar. Unloved. Uncared for. Freak._ Little did he know it that him saying the words aloud in his own head made his person say it outloud.

Little did he know it that the Slytherins came every now and then during the day to check on him. Little did he know people were keeping him alive. Little did he know Dumbledore was being sent to Azkaban for abuse. Little did he know Snape was crying out and breaking everything in his room for Harry. Little did he know that Minerva McGonagall was with Snape trying to calm him down. Little did he know if he dug deeper he could get out. Little did he know that everyone was trying to bring him back.

* * *

10:00 PM: October

Snape was with his Snakes who were all concerned for their Leader's well-being. "Are you okay, sir?" Asked Draco. Snape looked tired and not well. Snape was sitting in a strict position and his hand was on the side of his face with his arm leaning over the arm of the couch in the Slytherin Common Rooms.

"Yes, Draco I am fine. Hey why don't we all do something?" They knew Snape was not well. Game night was Friday nights. Tonight was Wednesday. But they knew better than to disobey. Plus, what's an extra game-night? It'll do them all good. Especially Snape. They all decided to play some muggle games. 'Monopoly' was Snape's favorite because he liked getting all the money and watching all the Snakes worry when they land on his property. It made Snape laugh, of course.

So they took the board out. Snape was always the banker. The last time Draco or Blaise or anyone else was banker there would be a dueling match. They all teamed up against Snape. He smirked at this. _To bad Harry isn't here….he will get out….I will try tomorrow…._ That night, the Snakes got to stay up later and ate candies. They made sure to share with Snape. They all knew it was either Fire Whiskey or sweets. They liked him better when he would be laughing loudly like one of those dream fathers and how they would treat their daughter. The laugh that sounded muscular yet tender. They liked that about Snape. After a while, and Snape declared victory, Snape laid on their couch and fell asleep. All his Snakes covered him with a blanket and a few decided to sleep around the common rooms and the rest went into their own dorms. After a few hours of rest Snape sat up and watched the fire place. He sighed. _Harry….Lily…._ Snape was then thinking about his alliances. _My Lord…._ Snape stared at the fireplace. He soon walked down to his own bed chambers. He fell asleep quickly and slept in. He wasn't feeling like going out. But he knew there was a chance Harry can survive. So he let it give him strength. _If Harry survives, then Lilly does, too._

* * *

There Is No Time:

Harry was so lost. He didn't know what to do. He found himself bawling his eyes out every second. He couldn't stop it. He didn't know how. Too many memories showed him all the reasons he should be dead. But he wasn't. Then Harry thought of one thing: _Snape_. Then a memory came. _It was with Snape. Waking up when he wasn't. How he felt around Snape._ Harry cried even harder. The only person who cared for him. _Snape. I need you._ Little did he know, Madam Pomfrey was taking his blood pressure as he whispered this. She stopped what she was doing and listened closer. Harry's lips moved. "Snape….I need you…." Madam Pomfrey knew this was a sign of coming back out but wasn't sure.

Harry stood up, blurry eyes filled with tears and walked around some more. He found paths that were deeper. He walked it. Memories chased him. Memories followed. _Him with Dolores Umbridge._ In this memory, Madam Poppy saw Harry's hand clench as the scar of "I must not tell lies" etched into his skin once more. _Then there was him being raped….again. Then Snape._ There were memories of him having fun with his new friends. Harry walked very far. He felt a door. He opened this door. There was a bright light. He walked toward it and as he did, he heard laughter and music. Harry went through the door. Harry knew to close the door, he was taught that, and he shut the door behind him. There was bright light everywhere. He was still crying. But as he looked at the floating memories he couldn't help but sit down and watch them. _There was the time Snape had actually tried to save him from his cursed broom. The time Snape yelled at him for being with his GodFather. The time Neville turned Snape into an old lady in his Dark Arts class._ " **Riddikulus**." Harry whispered.

Most of the memories were new: _him in his first bath that wasn't rushed. The first time he felt safe. The first time he didn't need glamours for people. The first time he felt like he belonged with a group of people. The first time he saw someone that seemed to actually want to help._ The new memories played in his head. He watched them like he was in a theater. He enjoyed the memories of seeing himself smiling.

Harry Potter wasn't a Gryffindor. Oh no, Harry Potter was a proud Slytherin. He loved his head of house and he loved, so far, everyone in it. Harry never knew there was this door. And when Harry looked back, a dark shadow door was there. Harry was curious enough to walk through that door. When he did, he found a box. He opened the box and every memory he knew was in it. " **Wingardium** **Leviosa** " Harry whispered. All the memories followed him and then walked through the bright golden door. The memories came through. Some memories disappeared but other memories found a place in the bright room. Harry sat down once more. He saw a memory in the back of the bright place. A new memory. _It was of his parents being killed by a green light, his mother stepping in front of him. As Voldemort leaves and Harry is crying [baby Harry] a man in black comes through: Snape. Snape seems devastated at the scene. He sees Lily and falls to the ground and holds her tightly and cries. Snape cries very hard. Snape sees Harry and kisses Harry on the forehead. He knows he has to leave. Especially when he hears Hagrid's voice. Snape looked at Harry and apparated away._ Harry stared wide eyed. He looked around the whole room. Some of the memories that went in had a golden outframe and floated with the others. _There is a memory of him asking for food and then beaten and thrown in the cupboard. But young Harry wasn't crying hard. He reached in his pocket and got some paper and crayons he stole from his muggle school and started to color. He colored green light and a dark man. As Harry was smiling at this memory he felt something appear in his pocket. The picture with a dark man with semi-long hair hold him tightly as he cried._

While Madam Pomfrey was starting to lock her office she saw a flash of red toward Harry. She followed where she remembered she saw the red light and looked at Harry. She looked all around and saw he had something bulging out of his pocket. She went in and grabbed a crumpled piece of paper. She uncrumpled it and saw a picture of Snape holding Harry as he is crying. There is a green light in the background. She decided to place it on Snape's chair, the one he uses when he visits Harry. She locked up her office smiling. And she went to bed.

* * *

8:00 AM: October

Snape entered the Hospital Wing. Harry was still frozen in his own mind. Snape has taken his long rest to help gather himself. No need to break his reputation. Snape found a picture on his seat. A picture of Harry James Potter crying and being held by a man covered in black-Snape. Snape went to look for Poppy but couldn't find her in her office. _Probably getting up and getting breakfast._ Snape sat next to Harry. Snape had brought his book with him. He started to read aloud. Little did he know Harry was living. Little did he know Harry was hearing this.

Snape heard Harry's heart monitor beep faster. Snape wasn't sure if this was out of delight or because he was in harm. Snape continue to read and Harry's heart monitor stayed the same. Harry's heart monitor was to secure that Harry wasn't dying and right now it seemed was coming back alive. Snape was jumping in joy. But soon….danger addresses the boy and Snape decides staying with Harry is the only way to save him from himself.

* * *

There Is No Time:

Harry was sitting in the bright room. He was watching his memories. Just then Harry heard a voice. Snape's voice. Snape was reading. Harry stood up and was looking all around. He wanted to be by the voice. The voice then disappeared. _"Come back."_ Just then the voice came back. A voice he never knew where it came from. _"Harry….he is….trying to help….you have caused this bright room to be lost….and it is disappearing once more….this is your mind….you need to find a way out…." Harry started to follow the voice. He walked out of the bright room. He was in total darkness. He was lost. When he tried to go back to the bright room, it was gone. He lost his bright room._

 _"Harry…..come….here…." Harry was crying and he didn't know why. It was more the loss of the bright room, made him more sad. Harry was bawling. But he saw a green door. It was dark, but brighter than his mind. He walked in. There was a fire place. There were two leather chairs. Someone was sitting in the other. Harry walked over. "Hello?"_

 _"Harry….Potter….come sit….with me…." Harry walked over to the other leather chair. Tears fell down but he was calmer. The other man was turned around. "Please turn around…." The man turned around. Harry knew this man too well. He was pale with red eyes. He didn't distinctly have a nose, more like nasal cavities. Harry gasped. "YOU! Why are you in MY head?" Tom Riddle- or more commonly known as Lord Voldemort- looked at Harry._

 _"I have ssseen….ssso much….Harry….ssso much of you and….Sssnape…."_

 _"But why are you here? You have been the one talking to me! Why?! Get out of my head!" In this anger Harry saw red streaks flash around Harry's head. He felt a pounding and excruciating pain. "What was that?"_

 _"That….Harry….wasss your anger….it'sss what it doesss….on the inssside….it'll eat you up….I am here….to make a deal…." Harry remembered that Snape said Lord Voldemort likes to make deals. The memory came up in front of him and Voldemort._

 _"What deal?" Lord Voldemort smirked._

 _"I will….leave you alone….if….you team with me….I have ssseen how Dumbledore….ssshowed you who he….isss…." Harry thought about this._

 _"But you killed my parents! I wouldn't have been abused if it weren't for YOU!" Again, red streaks covered his head._

 _"You sssee thisss anger….Harry? Thisss anger will….dessstroy all the good….that liesss in your heart….I don't want that….For yearsss, I tried to ssstay….out of the way….for yearsss….I wanted you on MY ssside….for yearsss, I wasss wondering when….Dumbledore will ssshow you who he….really isss…." Harry sat down and thought._

 _"Why me? You killed Cedric. You try to kill me. You hurt me. You done everything to try to destroy me. What about the prophecy?"_

 _"Harry….the prophecy….wasss created by Dumbledore….I have tried to kill you….but I have alssso tried to reassson with you….you were too blind to….sssenssse it….Harry, why mussst we fight….if we could live….in peace?" Harry nodded his head._

 _"Okay so if I team with you, what will we do?"_

 _"Caussse….dessstruction to the mugglesss….that hurt you…." Harry nodded again._

 _"And what else?"_

 _"Harry….you will be...the prince….of power….and the prince with balance….I need you on my ssside….I need you….the balancer…."_

 _"I will do it, Voldemort. But on a few conditions. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy are kept safe and Snape will be able to keep me. I also want to be re-sorted." Voldemort moved his bony, pale hand to his chin._

 _"Hm….interesssting….my prince of Power….but I will try to do asss you pleassse…." Prince of Darkness….I like the sound of that…._

 _"Lord Voldemort, what if I become darker and not the balancer anymore?"_

 _"Then….Harry….you become the Prince of Darknessssss and you will….be ssserved with me….As Prince of Power….you lie next to me….You will not be able to attend….my meetingsss….you are ssstill young….however, you can attend….only if you wisssh and demand as Prince of Darknessssss…." Harry liked the sound of that. In fact, he loved the sound of that._

 _"I will become the Prince of Darkness….My Lord." Harry held out his hand. Voldemort held out his hand and both Harry and Voldemort shook hands. A pact to show no mercy to those who hurt the ones they love._ _"How do I get out of here, My Lord?"_

 _"When you feel you are ready."_

 _"How will I know that?"_

 _"When you underssstand your purpossse."_

 _"My Lord, how am I supposed to act?" Voldemort smirked._

 _"Asss Sssnape doesss, my Prince. Ssstand tall. Ssstare ssstraight ahead. Don't flinch. You need to ssstay alert. Asss sssoon asss sssomeone throwsss a punch, be ready to catch it. If sssomeone isss going to hex you, you deflect it. You need to talk….Ssslower….You need a glare to ssshow your power. You need to….ssshow you are are Darknessssss."_

 _"Can I still act like a child? Can I still be foolish? Can I still be immature and feel love?"_

 _"Harry….being my Prince of Darknessssss doesn't mean you can't love or enjoy yourssself. Thessse rulesss are….for coversss. You don't want people to know everything about...you. You need to be….mysssteriousss. Sssnape and the other Sssnakes can know who you are. They can sssee you laugh….however….don't let anyone elssse sssee it…."_

 _"I understand, My Lord. And….get out of my head." Voldemort smirked once more._

 _"Asss you wisssh, my Prince." Voldemort snapped his fingers and vanished. Harry sat some more. He was comfortable. He wanted to go back. I. Am. The. Prince. Of. Darkness._ Harry knew his purpose. His purpose was revenge on his idiot Muggle Family who deserve nothing but pain. He knew Ron needed to be hunted down. He knew he had learn on the way. He knew what he had to do. And with that, Harry's mind went dark. And little did he know, when three more days passed, he would wake up.

* * *

1:00 PM: October

Snape checked on Harry every day. Every minute he had time to spare. He knew Harry would wake up. And soon….with three days passed by with nothing weird, Harry began making movements. His fist clenched and unclenched. Snape rushed to his side. Harry made more movements from moving his head and making noises as if he were only sleeping. Harry then re-adjusted his eyes. He sat up in bed. Snape looked at Harry with joy. _He is awake! He is awake! A week! He finally awakens! Lily's son isn't dead!_ Snape looked at Harry and knew straight away something was different. As Harry put his black, cool glasses on, Snape saw his eyes. They were still very green, but they were dark green. Not too dark, but dark enough to recognize. It was as if he were under a spell that captured the dark side of his body to open up.

"Harry, your eyes?" Harry titlted his head as he didn't know what Snape was talking about.

"Please, hand me a mirror." Snape handed him a mirror. Harry gasped but then smirked.

"I didn't know about this. But I kind of like it." Snape nodded his head.

"Harry, can you remember anything?"

"I remember everything." Snape nodded his head.

"I will get Poppy so she can make sure everything is alright." Snape got up and left. Harry is acting very weird. Something must have happened….

"Poppy," Snape called, "Harry is awake." Poppy came rushing out of her office with Snape and she did reflex movements and another diagnosis spell to make sure Harry wasn't trying to heal any gashes or his mental health went wrong. Snape and Poppy both noticed something. He was being proper. He was sitting up straight. He stared ahead and was on guard. Poppy called Snape to her office.

"What's wrong with him, Poppy?" Poppy looked at her diagnosis charts.

"He has changed greatly, Severus."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, his brain, well more of his magical core is darker. When he first entered, his core was red, by abuse. When he healed, it turned into a healthy bright green, but now it changed to a darker green." Snape nodded.

"So did his eyes."

"You should take him to Slytherin house and see if he gets better? Also...because his magical core is darker, he will be acting differently. I mean, he right now, while I do more tests I will see the balance in his core. It seems that most of it has gone dark. He may have a temper or confused and try to keep your own temper if he acts up. Be firm, though." Snape nodded. He headed out and finds Harry in the same position.

"Let's go to the Slytherin House, Harry. Let us see how it works."

Harry steps down. _I'm impressed, his shoulders are back, his head is up and his eyes are straight._ Snape walked out the door letting his cape bellow behind him. Harry followed along. Harry was easily keeping paste with Snape. _Wow, he is almost the only student to actually keep up with me_. As soon as Harry knew they were alone in the dungeons heading to the Slytherin house common rooms Harry began to speak.

"I met the Dark Lord, Professor." Snape raised his eyebrows. He held out his hand and Harry gladly took it.

"You did? Where?"

"In my head. I was lost and he told me some purpose. We made a deal." Snape stopped and Harry did too.

"What deal?" Harry looked up at Snape.

"I will become his Prince of Darkness if he lets me get re-sorted, and you and Lucius is safe from any of his wrath." Snape pushed Harry against the wall. Harry squirmed under Snape's grasp. Snape held his wand out to Harry's medulla.

"Who are you?"

"I am Harry Potter. I am the Prince of Darkness and I am….'burdened with Glorious Purpose'." Sape kept pointing his wand at Harry. Harry eventually let his wand slowly fall from behind his back and he grabbed it. Harry ducked under Snape and walked swiftly to the Slytherin House. He began to play with his wand. Trying to be intimidating.

"Don't worry, Professor, he is also making sure you can keep me. Also, I won't be formal all the time. Voldemort thought it best to keep up appearances." Snape sighed and let Harry in the common rooms. All the Slytherins were waiting and watching them. Harry relaxed and stood at the entrance. "Hi, everyone." There was something different about Harry and they all sensed it at once. The look in his eye told them not to mess with him while his voice told them to reply. Draco piped up first. "Welcome to our common rooms, Harry! How are you doing?"

Snape smiled as Harry fit right in with everyone. They all stood up late talking and laughing. Soon when Snape thought it was late enough, well for a what muggles call 'school night', in which children have classes the next day, Snape sent them all off to bed except Harry.

"Harry I want you to walk with me. We need to talk." Harry nodded and stood up tall. His shoulders were back. Snape reached out his hand. Harry gladly took it.

"What is it, sir?"

"We need to talk about how we are going to do this."

"Do what, sir?" Snape and Harry walked out into the corridors. It was Snape's annual walk around the school to make sure no one was up and disobeying rules. He held Harry's hand.

"What happened in your mind when you were in a coma-like state, Harry?"

"I felt sad, sir. I felt really sad. I didn't know how long it was because there was no time. I just remember the memories that came up and crying for what felt like hours. I remember a bright room. If I bought a bad memory into it, it became brighter, there would be a golden border, differentiating that it was a bad memory. Then it wouldn't really show how it was bad, but how it was okay. This one memory reminded me when I stole crayons and paper from my old Muggle School and I drew you. It was a lost memory. But then I was showed what really happened the night my parents died." Snape stopped and knelt in front of Harry.

"What did you see, Harry?"

"You came in when I was a baby. You mourned for my mother. Some things are a little off but I saw a green flashing light and then you came in. You were crying. I didn't remember what happened but you looked at me. You kissed my forehead and left when, I think, Hagrid came." Snape let his head fall. _I will not cry….I will not cry…._ Snape lifted his head up. And continued to walk with Harry's hand in his. _Harry was small. So very small._

"What else happened?"

"I heard a voice. It sounded familiar but I didn't know exactly what it was. So I went toward it. There was a fireplace and two leather chairs. Lord Voldemort let me sit with him. We made the deal." Snape sighed.

"Harry, why do you want to be the Prince of Darkness?" Harry looked at Snape. At this point, Snape noticed Harry's eyes were sort of glowing. It was pitch black and his eyes were almost….immune to it.

"Because, Professor, it meant having power, but it didn't exactly mean I was evil. It meant I get to help Voldemort make decisions. It also guarantees that you and Mr. Malfoy come out alive and unharmed. It also guarantees that you and I get to stay together. It also gives me a chance to try to ask Headmaster McGonagall if I can be re-sorted." Harry nodded his head. Snape looked up. He squeezed Harry's hand and Harry did it back.

"Harry, I trust you. But we need to see what the Ministry says of your home life and Dumbledore's trial. We need to go." Harry paled. Even in darkness, Snape can see it. Snape can sense it more. Snape stopped once more.

"Let's make a deal, I want to help you but you need to let me in, and I will let you in. I also need to know if you are in danger."

"I believe that is a good idea, however, what do you want me to do?" Snape was quiet as he carried on with his walks. Harry easily followed him. Snape took Harry to his private chambers. Snape said his password, "Slytherin Sweets", and let Harry go in front of him. Harry's eyes opened.

"Well, what do you think?" Snape asked walking past Harry.

"I-I-...wow, sir…." Harry was flabbergasted. Snape started to unbutton his robes.

"Make yourself at home, Harry. Tonight might be emotional. We need to talk about some concerns I have for you, and some rules Slytherin House has, and rules I will have for you." Harry walked slowly. Taking in everything he saw. It was dark, but it was beautiful. It wasn't cold but warm. Harry sat by the fireplace. A cool leather single seat couch welcomed him and Harry fell immediately in love. Snape went into the back room. _I hope he will obliged himself to answer truthfully….and understand…._ Snape went into the back room. He undid his robe and hung it up on his robe-hanger. He now only had a white shirt and his black pants. He undid his shirt and stood in the mirror. _I need to lay off the sweets…_.He put on a regular green t-shirt and he took of his work pants and placed on regular jeans. He came out and Harry's eyes widened again. Snape smiled. "Something wrong?" Snape raised his eyebrow.

"You….you look….normal, sir." Snape laughed.

"Obviously. I am not a teacher here at Hogwarts who does not know how to relax, Potter."

"Yeah, but….you are strict….I knew you had to be normal….but….I never seen it…." Snape chuckled some more. Snape sat across from Harry.

"Okay, we need to talk about rules in Slytherin House." He waited to get Harry's reaction. Harry just nodded. "If you stay with us, you are one of us. That means, you don't hurt anyone. You don't do anything that could hurt them. They were in the same position as you and some things could harm them and bring back bad memories which I helped with. I do not need all my work to be a waste. Do you understand, Potter?" Harry nodded.

"What about pranks, sir?" Snape sighed. _I knew he was going to bring that up._

"You can prank, but not too serious. If you want to scare them, then YOU do it. Do not bring any images back. If you want to dump ice in the showers, do not put too much ice in the bucket. If you want to do anything, make sure it actually will be funny and not harmful to the person you are pranking."

"Yes, sir."

"Slytherins are not in favor with any other houses. So you stick with them. You stick up for them. I'm not saying, you must get yourself in a fight, but if you need to fight, then do so."

"What do you mean by 'need to fight', sir?"

"I mean you are cornered and there is no adult near you. If they are throwing hexes and spells at you, I will expect you to deflect them and disarm them. I will not tolerate whiny and wimpy brats in my house. However, I do not want you or any other Slytherin to be expelled because you hurt them." Harry nodded.

"In my house, I will not deduct points or give out detentions in public. I will NOT tolerate bad behavior that will embarrass me. My punishments are including lecturing, lines, spankings, and possibly anything I see to fit on your actions. However, I will not beat you. I will not….rape you. When I spank you, it will not be in an intense way, just a way to make sure you get through your head. I might use a paddle against your arse, but I will not slap hard. My spankings are to not cause bruising, welting, or crying. Just to scare. Do you understand?" Harry looked confused.

"Um….I th-think so…." Snape nodded. _I hope he knows I don't want to hurt him…._

"My Slytherin House is also active and orderly. We have a time for everything what to do and how to do and when to do it. Break these times and there will be punishment. For our meals and snacks of the day, we eat healthy. The only time we can have sweets, is during game time, which is on Fridays, at eight pm, or movie time, which is Saturdays at six pm. If you do not wish to join the group, you will not be punished, but it is a lot of fun being with the group. There are specific times to go to bed. First years is nine pm, except for game night and movie night. Second years are to be in bed by ten pm, Third Years is eleven pm, and the rest of the Years remain at eleven pm. I know what you kids like to do if you are not ordered into bed. I come in the dorms to check on you whatever time I like to make sure you asleep. I have detectors around the room so not just you, but I am alarmed you or anyone else is out of bed. If I find you out of bed, there will be punishment. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded his head.

"However, as for your case, I want you to be in bed by nine to nine-thirty pm. You need your rest. And every night we have a study session. This starts at five pm every night and you are necessary to come to the common rooms. If you do not, there will be punishment. This study session is in which I am in the room and I will answer any question you have, I also check work and then I form study groups for upcoming quizzes and tests. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Again, you are to be in bed by nine or nine-thirty every night except movie night and game night."

"Yes, sir." Harry sighed.

"Also, I want you to where this…." Snape stood up and went in his private rooms. He came back out with a necklace. It was of a Snake. He handed it to Harry. Harry just held it.

"What does it do, sir?" Snape sat down.

"This, Harry, is a necklace…." _No, he couldn't see that Snape!_ His insides yelled. "Once you put it on, it will make a mark on your skin. This is to help notify me if you are in the act of self-harm or in danger. All Slytherins have it, but after a year, they are okay with not wearing it. You, however, need it. I have seen the cuts, Harry. You can't take it off unless I let it. So I want you to put it on. Don't worry about fire-proof or waterproof. It is all secure." Harry was staring at it. _Just put it on._ Harry then put it on. He looked down at it while it vanished on his skin. Harry got up.

"A mirror is over there, Harry." Harry walked over there and gasped. There was a serpent on his neck. Harry touched it. He felt his skin. He went back to Snape. He sat in the spot he has been sitting in all night.

"Any questions, Potter?"

"How will you treat me in class?" _I didn't even think about that…._

"As I would all my other Slytherins. Professor McGonagall is now the Headmaster. I think she will let you be re-sorted. And it seems to me, you are a Slytherin. So you are one of us." Snape looked in the fireplace and looked up at the time above it. It read: 10:30pm.

"It is time for you to sleep. You are to join us at breakfast. You can sleep here tonight, just so you won't get in trouble. You can sleep in my bed, I will sleep on the couch."

"Oh, no, sir! You can sleep on the bed!" Snape held up his hand.

"No, Mr. Potter. Go to my room now. I will check up on you after a while. Do NOT go through my stuff." Harry looked down.

"Yes, sir." Harry got up and walked in the room.

"Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Snape was left alone. He stared at the fireplace. You should get some sleep. You have classes tomorrow….Snape laid down for a rest. A rest that would be ruined by Harry's high-pitched screaming. Snape grabbed his wand and quietly went to _his_ …. _Harry's?...room._ He saw a terrified child. But this child was asleep. _Shit Harry!_ Snape put away his wand and found the boy was slashing all around. Snape shook the boy, "Harry! Harry! Oh, please wake up!" No response came from the boy. Instead, Snape quickly grabbed his wand. Don't do it…." **legitimacy**!" Snape yelled. He was quickly brought into Harry's mind. And he was disgusted. _Harry was being beaten by his uncle. Snape stepped in front of the uncle and Harry. Snape held the uncle's arm which had a raised belt. He looked at Harry, "Harry, you are dreaming and I am in your mind. You need to bring something better. When I leave, you will feel pain in your head. But you need to see your Uncle is far away and never going to hurt you." Harry violently shook his head._

 _"See, Snape he is freak, just like you!" The uncle's face became purple with anger. Snape pushed him against the wall and punched Harry's disgusting uncle. Because this is a dream, Harry's uncle went unconscious. Snape took Harry's hand and they apparated to a lake. A lake with a big tree. There was no storm, nothing but peace and happiness. Harry was shaking._

 _"Harry, I have to leave. Hang on to this, and hang onto this figure of me and then your dreams will be better…."_ Snape's figure started to vanish. Harry tried to grab on to him but couldn't. Snape left Harry's mind.

Snape was shot out of Harry's mind. Harry was whining. Snape touched Harry's forehead and caressed it. "It's okay, Harry, I'm here." After an hour, Harry calmed down. He was deep asleep and Snape decided to go back to the couch and sleep before he calls Harry for breakfast.

 **What do you think? Leave comments and reviews! I do NOT own Harry Potter nor its characters. I do have copyright laws, though.** **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	21. Slytherin House

6:30 AM: October

Harry felt like he was being shook. Harry jolted awake once he remembered the night he….he… _.screw it!_ Harry jumped out of bed and grabbed his wand. Snape held his hands up. "Woah there, Potter, you don't want to kill me. Trust me, I will haunt you." Harry sighed and chuckled.

"I would see that, too."

"Go take a shower and put your robes on. I cleaned them for you." Harry nodded. "The loo is over there, Harry." Harry walked into his bathroom. It was nice. It was a nice shade of green and silver. Harry saw everything was placed in a specific spot. _Voldemort?_ Harry asked in his mind.

 _"Yesss….Harry….?"_

 _Why are my eyes different?_

 _"Well Harry….being lossst….has damaged you….and ssso the darknessssss….you claimed….hasss made you grow…."_

 _Oh._

 _"And because….darknessssss hasss grown to like you...it chossse you to control it...it protectsss you...young one..."_

 _Oh. Voldemort? You can't….see me….right? Like I am in the shower…..There was a chuckle that was heard in his mind._

 _"Harry….you asssk for me to talk, and I can read your mind. I cannot….sssee you…."_

 _Okay. So we have a connection? Does that mean I can cheat now in my classes? There was another chuckle._

 _"Only….if you….need to….however….I recommend learning yourssself…..and asssk….Sssnape for hisss….old Potion'sss book….it will give….all…."_

 _Thank you._ And just like that, Harry felt the connection was ended. Harry sighed. Harry finished up and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into Snape's bedroom. His robes were ironed, too. Harry got dressed in the black t-shirt, his robes, and the black khakis. They all actually fit. The robe bellowed behind Harry. Harry walked out into the living room.

"Ah, Potter. So glad you didn't drown. I will shower just as well. As for you, sit here and do not touch anything." Harry nodded and sat where he sat last night. Harry looked around. Snape's private chambers are so cool. Harry heard his stomach growl. The first time for years. Harry has grown to be used to the pain of his stomach acids eating his stomach lining. But this was different. I guess all the food I have been eating is making my body used to eating. Harry shrugged. The shower was turning off. Harry could hear the drainage pipes creak. Snape coughed and walked out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist. Harry looked up while watching the man.

"Don't look at me, Potter. Otherwise it would be inappropriate." Harry looked down.

"Sorry." Snape walked into his bedroom and shut the door. Harry didn't think he did. _The man needs his privacy._ Harry watched the fireplace. It was still going. After a few minutes Snape walked out of his bedroom.

"Ready, Freddy?" Harry looked up. Snape looked like he always did. Nasty and brooding.

"I'm not Freddy, sir." Snape curled up a smile.

"It was an expression, you brat." Harry knew brat wasn't used in a negative term. It was more used playfully. Harry made an 'oh' lip form and nodded his head and stood up. Little did he know, when he was straightening his back and pushing his shoulders back, Snape was doing the same.

"Shall we go, sir?"

"I think that would do us both good." They apparate to The Great Hall where kids were just starting to walk in. Harry was at the door. _Do I sit with the Gryffindors or the Slytherins?_ Harry was thinking about it until Draco saw entered The Great Hall who saw Harry. "Hey, Potter! Why don't you sit with us?" Harry walked swiftly with Draco. Harry let his cape bellow behind him. He sat with the other Slytherins. He noticed that the Slytherin table foods are all healthy. Low calorie waffles, fruits, and fruit flavored juices. There were eggs and toast, but he remembered that at the Gryffindor table, the foods had loads of sugar in them. Harry nodded and began eating. As Harry was letting the Slytherins talk he swept around the room. He saw someone he hoped to not: Ron. _Ron wasn't expelled?! I thought he was!_ Harry glared at Ron. Luckily Ron was too engrossed in his food….as always. Harry saw Hermione who was reading aloud to Ron. And then he saw McGonagall. She was watching him. She smiled and winked at him. Harry nodded. She looked at Snape and talked to him. He watched his table and then turned to Minerva. They both nodded and and every now and then, they looked at Harry.

"Hey Harry, whose Quidditch team will you be on, now?" Draco asked.

"I think Slytherin. If I can get Professor McGonagall to let me be re-sorted." Draco made cheering noises.

"You will be great, Harry!" Harry nodded. Don't straighten your back. Harry made sure he was sophisticated. "Don't look, Harry. Weasley is looking at us." Harry disobeyed. He saw Ron looking at him with such disgust. Harry let his anger show in his eyes. Ron put his head down. Proves him. _How dare he look at me!_ Harry looked at a shocked Draco.

"How did you do that, Harry?" Harry blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You made Weasley stop looking at you with just your eyes. He normally defies us. Unless he finally became potty trained." Draco laughed. Harry let a smirk come up.

"Probably, Draco. I wonder what his relatives ways are. Probably gave him another Howler. That was funny that one time. He almost had the dignity to cry." Draco laughed with some of the other Slytherins that were listening.

After some time of Harry feeling barely filled with breakfast a 'hooting' could be heard. An owl white as snow swept in the room. Harry knew this owl, but didn't want to seem out of place and holler. _Hedwig….she….she isn't dead!_ Harry stood up as Hedwig looked for her owner. Hedwig saw him and swept down. She let him caress her. She started to hoot quietly as he caressed her breast. "Good girl, Hedwig. You came back." Hedwig hooted once more. Hedwig's eyes have changed also. How odd….Her eyes were red. Harry smirked once more. He liked it. _Hey Voldemort. The connection came back._

 _"Yesss….my Prince?"_

 _Why are Hedwig's eyes red? They used to be a shade of brown and yellow. They are red now._

 _"My Prince….your animal changesss when you do….ssshe growsss older….when you do….ssshe turnsss darker….when you do…."_

 _Thank you._

The connection was off. McGonagall stood up and dismissed everyone to their classes and Harry stood up tall and kept his head up as he walked to his first class: potions. Harry decided it was best to sit with Draco. They sat up front of course. He gave no attention to the kids coming in. Just that he had his single-notebook to go over his notes. He didn't want to try again. He knew it wouldn't be good enough for Snape. Snape watched Harry and Harry made sure he was formal.

"Potter, our ongoing celebrity. Do you care to actually join my class, this time, or do you prefer I make something of use with you?" Harry was straightened. _Don't worry, this is just for show._

"I might as well, as be of some use for you." Snape was taken back by Harry's coolness of breath. There was no anger or annoyance. Nor was there happiness or sadness in his voice. Snape walked to Harry's desk.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, do you clean well?"

"Yes sir." _Of course I am going to clean something…._

"Then clean the cauldrons in the back of the class. If they are up to my standards, then perhaps, you can receive half credit."

"Yes, sir." Harry made his way back in the corner. He used his wand to create a sponge and a bucket of soapy water. He rolled up his robe sleeves and began. He heard Ron snickering. _Blimy muggle-lover._ Harry cursed in his mind. He definitely knew at this point he was changing.

* * *

7:30 AM: October

Snape watched carefully as Harry was talking to Draco. He wanted to make sure he was safe. Snape looked around the room and saw Ron. _What was he doing here?_ Snape looked at Harry who was looking at him. Minerva saw Harry and smile and winked. Harry, with his shoulders back nodded his head. She turned to Snape. _Great now she wants to talk to me. Can't a man sit in peace?_ "Severus, why is Mr. Potter sitting at your table? That isn't where he belongs."

"Minerva, he belongs with me and my house. He was left abused by the former Headmaster and me and him both were captured and tortured until Mr. Potter broke into silence for days. What do you expect? He does not feel safe with any other house." Minerva sat back to think.

"But he was sorted into Gryffindor!"

"And I think he deserves to be re-sorted. Like Albus said before, 'I think we sort too soon'. Just see what he is sorted in this time. If he is anything but Slytherin he stays with you. However, he still has rights to be in my Slytherin chambers. He seems to have exceeded with my house and they seem to welcome him just fine." Minerva shook her head.

"Yes, I agree. Fine. I will ONLY let Mr. Potter be re-sorted. Not because he is a hero but because he is under your protection." _Well not yet._ What did this mean? Was Snape actually loving this boy? Or was he loving Lily? Snape sat brooding. _When did I become so soft?_ Snape did his annual sweep of the room and looked for any prey. He cannot let his guard down.

"Minerva, I think it would be best we assign a court date on the weekend. I will take him to Diagon Alley to get new supplies and clothing. Including a new formal outwear for the courts." Minerva nodded her head again.

"I agree, and what will happen to Albus?"

"Hopefully he will be sent to Azkaban. He has put children in danger and knew they were beat. He did not use his power to stop it. He also manipulated children to fight. Speaking of which….why is Weasley here? I thought he had gotten expelled?"

"He was going to, but he was manipulated. He is on strike two and one more move will get him expelled." _He should make a move already._ "Severus, keep Harry safe. He trusts you. And I wish to only see him happy. Especially after all he has been through."

"I will….try my best, Minerva."

"And speak to Mrs. Weasley. I think she would love to know about Ronald's action. And see if she wants to take him out of Hogwarts to have a checking. I still have a feeling that something is not right about him." Severus nodded his head.

"I agree, also. I will speak with her and I will see if this is a curse of Albus. If it is, we might have to take extra precautions and find a counter curse."

"That would be wonderful." Minerva looked at the time and decided it was time to dismiss the students. Harry was so formal in doing so. This is going to get some used to….Snape went the back way to get to his Potion's Classroom.

Snape reached his classroom before anyone else did. Just the way he liked it. As all the kids took their spots, Snape knew Harry was just going to sit there. _He needs to do something. I am not having a new Slytherin-To-Be embarrass me nor will he deny my work._ "Potter, our ongoing celebrity. Do you care to actually join my class, this time, or do you prefer I make something of use with you?" Harry was straightened. Don't worry, this is just for show.

"I might as well, as be of some use for you." Snape was taken back by Harry's coolness of breathe. There was no anger or annoyance. Nor was there happiness or sadness in his voice. Snape walked to Harry's desk.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, do you clean well?"

"Yes sir."

"Then clean the cauldrons in the back of the class. If they are up to my standards, then perhaps, you can receive half credit." _There you go. It should keep him busy for a while._

"Yes, sir." Harry made his way back in the corner. He used his wand to create a sponge and a bucket of soapy water. He rolled up his robe sleeves and began. He heard Ron snickering.

"Weasley, you are already in enough trouble, if I were you, I would stop this snickering before you are hexed right out of this school."

"Blimy, Snape, you really are a git!" Ron and the other Gryffindors, except Hermione and Neville, laughed.

"Well, it seems Know-It-All Granger and Longbottom don't find it funny. One more remark. One more is all it takes and you can leave this school, be stripped of your magic and never be able to return unless it is to wish all your 'friends' and siblings good luck with the next year. It's also, Mr. Weasley, Professor Snape. Nevertheless do you believe in manners." Snape has made slow moments to standing up to leaning against his desk. Ron stopped laughing and the other Gryffindors have too. "Ms. Granger, do you find laughing at a boy, your 'friend' perhaps, who has no account of any possession except a muggle notebook and a robe?"

"No, sir." She whispered.

"What was that, Ms. Granger?"

"No s-sir. It isn't funny." Hermione said louder. Snape turned to look at Neville.

"Do you find it funny, Longbottom, to laugh at a friend?"

"N-no, sir." Neville replied. He turned to Ron.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Sights. Or, stay and be quiet." Ron shifted in his seat but stayed. _Good. Teach him some manners. I should talk to his Mother to see how she feels about this._ Snape walked back to his desk and watched the class work in silence. He decided his own work should be done. Before class ended he made sure to remind everyone how to clean up to his standards. He stood over Harry who was finished. "Are you done, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

"To MY standards?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's better. Now see me after class, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir." Harry finished casting the spell to get rid of his sponge and bucket of water. He got up and cleaned himself off. He walked up to Snape's desk and waiting patiently as he dismissed the class. Snape made sure there was no one else in the room. "Harry, why don't you even try to make the potions on a regular basis?" Harry kept his head up.

"I know it won't be good enough to your standards." Snape nodded his head.

"I see that, but you don't even try. Today is the only day I will give you half credit. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Any problems, questions, or concerns?"

"I would actually like to get no credit than lose credit for 'poor quality in simple brewing making'." Snape sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Try. If I see you struggling, then later on we can work on it so you can comprehend it." Harry nodded his head.

"Thank you, sir." _Little, brat._ Snape smirked. Snape went back to his work that is laid out on the desk. After some moments, Snape wanted to see how the cauldrons looked. As he inspected them, he noticed they were shinier than when other kids, and even himself, did it. Snape was impressed by Harry once more. Snape made sure he wasn't smiling. That actually might give his students a heart attack.

* * *

9:30 AM: October

Harry walked behind Ron and Hermione. _I don't think they noticed me._ Harry snuck behind them. He didn't want any trouble but he liked Hermione. Then Harry heard a conversation they were having. "Hey, thanks for the other night, Hermione. You were really good." _Other night?_ Ron said, nodding his head.

"Thanks, Ron. But I am not doing it again. If Professor Snape saw me…." Hermione began to lightly panic. _No….no….she didn't. She couldn't have helped when they…._

"He won't, Hermione. Don't worry, he didn't see you. And if he did see you clug him, then I would've made that memory lost." Hermione stopped and Harry hid behind a temple post stand. No….Hermione. Why? Why did you do it? Ron looked at Hermione. He cupped her face. She blushed. _Really?_ "Hey, Hermione, you know I don't want you in trouble. It's going to be all fixed. When Dumbledore gets out, he will erase Snape's and Harry's memories. And if you want, he can erase yours of that night and replace it with something nice, like being with Luna or Ginny. How is that?" Hermione hugged him.

"That would be perfect, Ron." Ron hugged her back. Harry saw Ron's eyes. His eyes didn't show passion, just hunger. _She….she is going to be in danger. She can't be with him!_ A voice came in his head, a voice other than Voldemort, _are you jealous?_ Harry blinked. He hated his conscience. Harry decided he should pretend like he was walking normally and found a crowd of kids walking and walked beside them. Ron glared at Harry and Harry looked back. He looked forward but still had many unanswered questions. _Why does she go with him? He is trying to….to use her! I won't let him get away with this!_ Harry made it to Transfiguration and actually stayed awake. Professor McGonagall was mighty pleased to see him awake. Not only that, he earned points for Slytherin and impressed her. She was very pleased with Harry. But, as usual, Harry showed no emotion. Stand tall and confident. Sitting in his chair, Harry sat straight. He heard all the Gryffindors whisper as he was sitting on the Slytherin side. McGonagall 'shushed' them all. Draco leaned in.

"Hey, Harry! How is it going?"

"It is….going quite….well, Draco." Harry made sure to speak slower but still maintained a neutral voice.

"So are you going to be re-sorted?" Draco asked.

"I might. I haven't talked to Headmaster yet." Draco fist bumped Harry.

"Cool. I hope you are in my house. More likely you will." Harry nodded his head.

Class proceeded and then the next class came and so did the next. Harry went to his Transfiguration class before lunch. "Ah, Mr. Potter, how are you doing?" Minerva asked.

"I am doing….better. Thank you Pro-Headmaster." She nodded.

"What do you need?"

"If I am to be….re-sorted, then when?"

"Ah….I knew you were going to ask that, Mr. Potter. I would presume that it would happen either before or after Dumbledore's trial. Are you in a rush to be in Slytherin?" She laughed a little.

"Actually, Headmaster, I am….you see…..I don't fit in with the other Gryffindors, now, and I….fit in well with the Slytherin. I was….just curious."

"Soon, Mr. Potter. Be patient." Harry began to leave.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry turned around.

"Stay close to Professor Snape." Harry nodded.

"Don't worry, Headmaster….I already am." He left and Minerva was packing up her desk. Harry knew he was hungry. He wasn't sure what he wanted, actually. Harry wasn't a fool for living in his world of what he wanted. But at this moment, he had forgotten. He had forgotten about his alternate love from gryffindor that lasted only one year. He had forgotten that every christmas he would wish for relatives that actually cared for him. He forgotten that when he was young he dreamed of the older man who wears all black that came and mourned his dead mother in front of him. He had forgotten that he wanted love….especially now. He wanted the love that would treat him as an innocent child. Not like he was a savior. The Weasley Burrow was nice. They treated him better than anyone up to this point. But Snape is staying and he isn't going down without a fight. _Voldemort? Harry called._

 _"Yesss my Prince?"_

 _What is Darkness?_

 _"Darknessssss….my Prince….isss a ssshadow place….home to the hurt….home to the powerlessssss….home to the one that died over and over….again." Harry thought and was quiet._

 _How am I Darkness?_

 _"You….have hurt….you have been hurt….revenge isss ssstrong….in you…..you have power….but have been beaten to lessssss potential….with Sssnape….you can grow." Harry disconnected the connection._ Harry left to go sit with Draco and his new Slytherin family. He kept his posture up.

 **I know the chapters have been getting a little long. Leave reviews and comments. I do NOT own any Harry Potter or its characters. I do have my copyright laws, though! I hope you like it all!** **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	22. New Experiences and A New House

12:00 PM: October

Snape scanned the room and noted Harry was eating more. Even if it was one fourth of a roll more. He was polite about it. _That's good. He needs the weight._ He scanned and watched the Gryffindors snicker and mock each other. He watched Ron look at Harry and whisper to Hermione and the others and they all laughed. Even Granger laughs. _Pitty. She wasn't entirely useless nor a smartass._ Everyone at the Gryffindor table were laughing. Everyone, except a redhead girl. A girl from the Weasley family. _Ginny Weasley._ She watched Harry but was quiet. _Puppy Love._ Snape rolled his eyes. The Ravenclaws were all trading books and practicing new spells. _Obviously they were good at it. I'm actually surprised Know-It-All-Granger wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw. She practically read the whole library in the school and other books from different libraries._ Snape sighed. The Hufflepuffs were all laughing together and they were clanking their cups. _Toasts?_ Snape mentally shrugged. He went to his own food: a healthy lunch. Turkey and cheese sandwich with a side of apple. Snape always made sure his Snakes, including himself, ate healthy. If they did not and were like any other house they were not fit enough for Snape's liking. He enjoyed watching his Snakes eating their food because from their background most of them had starved too much for too long.

Minerva came in late and sat down. Snape looked at her. "Hello, Professor Snape."

"Hello….headmaster. Have you heard anything about the trial?"

"Ahh yes. I have just received a message from the Ministry and the trial will be held in December. It will be before Christmas break. Harry will be given a lawyer and you will serve as a character Witness." Snape nodded.

"Yes, I understand." _We are winning this. He isn't going back to the place he had to call a "home". No child should be treated like that._ Just when Snape was in deep thought his arm hurt. _The dark mark….why now?_ As he stood up and nodded to Minerva that he was leaving, not because she knew his secretary, but because of his reputation of being hard on his students and leaving his food on the plate to think or go to his class to work. Snape walked back and apparated away to Riddle Manor. Snape walked swiftly in. Almost all the death eaters were present. He nodded as he took his normal seat. Snape folded his hands and sat straight. Bellatrix Lestrange was staring at Snape. Snape raised his eyebrows in an intimidating way and turned his head to his "Lord". After Bartemius Crouch Junior finally showed up, after a long time, per say, forty-five minutes, Tom Marvelous Riddle- Also known as Lord Voldemort- began the meeting. _"I have….asked you to come….today….because me and….Harry Potter have….sssspoken….and he….is willing….to become one of usss….And thisss…..will not caussse a war between usss…..and Hogwartsss….But, you will….have to lisssten to him….alssso….He issss….the new….Prince of Darknesss….We have a ssspecial connection…..him and me….and we talk….and he….is full of….darknesss….he will….join….usss….and you will lisssten….to him." meeting broke out in side looks and glimpses. Snape stared at Voldemort. Voldemort continued. "Sssnape….I have….helped him along the….way….you will….protect him….and you will….treat him asss…..one of your….own."_ Snape nodded.

"Yes, My Lord."

 _"Bellatrix….it isss….important….that you do not….hurt him…."_ Bellatrix looked crazy. If her hair was fixed and she had normal black attire, then she would look like a normal witch. She always had that curve to be extraordinary. Bellatrix's hands were on the table. Almost as if she was stretching.

"But, My Lord, what will be of him?"

 _"Sssilence!_ " Bellatrix sat down as she should have. _"The boy….will….be on our ssside….thisss….will give usss….and advantage of power….he isss full of it….Power and rage….he grew up….with rage and hatred….and he hasss been pussshing it to the ssside…..and thisss is making him more….powerful…."_ Snape looked around. Snape knew to keep his mind blank. Voldemort was good at Occlumency. Snape learned that the hard way. Snape made sure his expression was blank. Voldemort raised his wand and everyone became still. _"Harry….Potter….is our new….Prince of Darknesss…."_ Everyone knew too nod. _"The meeting….isss done…."_ Everyone nodded and apparated back to where they belong.

Snape apparated away last. He is late. Very late. When he apparated to the back of his class, everyone was acting wild. Snape made sure to scare them by walking in the room quietly and walk behind them. As he stood with his usual intimidating look on his face, they all noticed and rushed to be attentive. He slammed the blinds shut. "When I am not present….you are to not….act like wild banshees born from a zoo….although," he glimpsed around the room, "some of you might have been born and raised from a barn…." The students stayed silent. "When I give the knowledge of any three-year-old-child on basic manners, I will treat you like three-year-olds. You are to reply to me with 'Yes, Professor' or 'Yes, sir'. Is that clear?" The class was silent then replied with "Yes, professor". Snape swished his wand and a potion-how-to was on the board. He walked swiftly past the rows. "Since I will treat you like three-year-olds, you will not brew this until tomorrow. Today, you will rewrite these instructions for the remainder of the time." The class groaned. Snape stopped and stood still. He briefly turned around to stare at the class. "If anyone has any concerns about how I do things, please….speak up." No one said anything and kept their groans of boredom to themselves. "That is what I….thought." He proceeded to his desk and graded papers. He kept an eye on his students. Teach them for not acting like they should have.

1:00 PM: October

Harry was in Dark Arts. Oh how he hated it. Umbridge was always arguing with him. Harry stuck with Draco. "Mr. Potter, what is the **Cruciatus Curse**?" Harry looked up from his notes. He sat straight.

"The **Cruciatus Curse** is one of the three unforgivable curses and it causes the target to be and feel tortured." Dolores walked to his desk and Harry saw Ron smirk behind her back.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, have you ever felt the **Cruciatus Curse**?" Harry thought. He wasn't sure if she was going to trick him.

"Yes, Professor." She nodded.

"By whom?" She is always after me.

"I prefer to not give out names." Dolores bent down and was face-to-face with Harry.

"I would prefer you to answer my question." Harry silently gulped.

"Dumbledore." Dolores stood up.

"That is a lie."

"It isn't, Professor."

"Silence!" Draco decided he needed to help his friend out and pitch in.

"He isn't lying, Professor." Dolores stared at Draco. Harry turned to Draco.

"Don't." Harry whispered.

"What? You aren't lying."

"Just let her, Draco."

"No! I won't!" Draco got up and left the class. Dolores stared at Harry.

"See. Me. After. Class. Mr. Potter." She giggled and went back to teaching, while Ron and the other Gryffindors smirked. When the bell rang everyone but Harry left. Please, Merlin. Please don't make me be punished. Harry walked to her desk. His hands were behind his back and he stood up straight. She worked silently for twenty minutes. It was as if she forgot he was standing there. Is….she not going to talk to me? Just then she looked up. She smirked. "Well, Mr. Potter, you are never going to change your attitude are you?" Harry gained some confidence.

"What attitude, Professor?"

"That one, Mr. Potter. You lie, you are always so…."  
"So formal, Professor?" She glare at him.

"Yes. Mr. Potter. I think you need a lesson. And I will teach you one." Harry stood tall. She stood up and turned around. She faced her fireplace and she leaned in it. Harry heard her whispering but couldn't hear what she was actually saying. Just then Ron and some other Gryffindors came in. Ron was holding Ginny. With his wand at her neck. The other Gryffindors lined up and began sending curses at Harry. " **Petrificus Totalus** " and another simple spell " **Deprimo** ". Harry dodged most but he didn't know when he backed up, he backed up to Umbridge. She held onto him tight and she forced him in a chair where he was tied up. "Tell me, Mr. Potter, what is one of the greatest weapons that was kept from the Ministry." Harry was having trouble thinking of this. Then he remembered a symbol. A symbol that has three shapes. The Deathly Hallows. _The Elder Wand…._

"I don't know, Professor." She slapped him hard. Ginny squirmed in Ron's grasp.

"Tell me the truth or I will use my other methods of unraveling your tongue." Ginny knew of this curse. She pulled against Ron but was still held against him.

"You can't do that! It's against the Ministry's laws!" Dolores looked at her.

"What the ministry doesn't know, won't kill them." She looked at Harry. Harry could only do one thing to save him. _Voldemort._

 _"Yes….my Prince?"_

 _I'm in Dolores Umbridge's office. I need help. There was a silence._

 _"I contacted Snape….my Prince….if she does hurt you….then fight….it….you are strong…."_ Harry cut the connection short because Dolores pulled out her wand.

She pointed it at Harry. " **Crucio**!" Red sparks escaped her wand and Harry twisted in his chair. Pain was swarming through his body. Through his bones and veins and muscles. He was screaming. Dolores stopped and he was panting. "So, Mr. Potter, what is the weapon?" Harry said nothing. But he thought of one spell: **Protego Maxima**. Just then the **Cruciatus Curse** was deflected off Harry. Dolores gasped. She started to shoot the **Cruciatus** spell at Harry but oh, Harry was mad. He was very mad. And his eyes turned a darker green. The spell was being deflected. Oh, and he was getting even more pissed. _I am NOT a liar!_ **Protego Maxima**!

He was deflecting and Dolores was getting pissed as well. But she saw something wrong. His eyes were darker. Much darker. Just then Snape walked in, casually. "Ah, Snape! I need another brew of **Veritaserum**." Snape saw what she was doing. He looked at Harry who was tied up in a chair and glaring at Dolores Umbridge. He stood taller.

"I cannot help you, you have used it all in the past month. However, if you may, release Potter and his silly girlfriend before someone…." He looked at Harry, "...blows a fume…."

"This is my business. So I would prefer you don't interrupt me."

"If you wish, however, I WILL use my force against you….and you know….what happened last time…."

"Fine. But don't expect me to so gracefully release this brat, next time." Dolores angrily untied Harry. He looked at Dolores and walked closer to her as she stood tall.

"You see this behavior, Severus?" He nodded.

"Come along, Potter. We don't need your child-like behavior to get any worse. We don't want you to start having a fit." _Fuck him right now! She is going to pay. She should be fearful of me!_ The Gryffindors snickered. Severus glared at Ron and the other Gryffindors. "Oh! The weasley boy! I am shocked you would hold your own sister as hostage. I wonder…." Snape put his hand on his chin, "...how your mother would respond to you being involved….with terrorizing students…." Ron's face went pale but made glares at Snape. _Scared of his mother? I'm surprised. I see more people scared of his stupid face more than anyone….._ Harry inched closer to Umbridge.

 **Accio** wand! He felt his wand in his hand. He then let his wand fall down his sleeve. _She will deserve this…_.Just then, Harry thought of one spell. He raised his wand quickly before anyone could say 'stop'. There is only one spell that could show her how pissed he is. " **Crucio** " he whispered. She fell to the floor and withered in pain. She screeched and Harry walked closer to her body. He crouched down to her body and laughed. "Well….professor," he said with a sneer, "it seems you and I both have felt what the curse can do to one target." He sneered. He made sure the t sound was effective and slow. He laughed and saw the everyone else staring at him. He released the curse. He kicked her wand to land under her desk. Harry held up his wand to the other Gryffindors and they apparate away. Good. They should be scared. Teaches them all right! Ginny was left. He put his wand down. _Ginny….sweet….sweet Ginny._

"Harry?" She said shockingly. "Harry, it's me, Ginny." Harry's eyes turned a little lighter. He looked at Snape who seemed shocked and Dolores who was groaning in pain. _She should be in pain. She deserved it all. I wouldn't even mind doing it again._ He stood up taller.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley." Ginny blushed. She hugged Harry.

"You were strong and brave, Harry." He hesitated but then hugged Ginny back.

"Thank you….Ginny." She stopped hugging him.

"Harry, d-do you want to hang out sometime? I know you are Slytherin but….we can hangout? You know?" Harry saw Snape nod his head. He was still at the doorway. _Why is he so shocked?_

"I would love to, Ginny. How about….tomorrow by the lake around 3:40?" She turned a bright shade of red. Obviously trying to hide her excitement.

"I will definitely be there, Harry!" She squealed. "I'll see you around, hey and remember to behave yourself." She said jokingly. She laughed and so did Harry. As she passed Snape Harry nodded at him. Snape went to crouch by Dolores and he checked her pulse. He looked at Harry. "She needs to go to the infirmary." Harry nodded. " **Mobilicorpus** " Harry said and her body was lifted in the air. He and Snape walked to infirmary.

3:00 PM: October

Snape knew something wasn't right. Especially since it was coming from Potter's possession that Snape had given to him so he can detect harm to the boy, Snape got up to look at the twin necklace to help see what was happening. In doing so, Snape fell to the ground in pain. Someone was in his mind. It was Voldemort. Snape moved some of his thoughts to the side but was still infiltrated. _"Severus…..Harry….is in danger….."_ Snape was taken aback by this.

"Yes, My Lord. I have received a message from the twin necklaces I gave him. It is interlocked on his skin and it does seem….he is in some sort of danger."

 _"Severus….he is with Umbridge….you must make sure….she doesn't do any harm….however…..I am afraid….the **Cruciatus** spell is already….upon him…."_

"Yes, My Lord." Just then, Voldemort exited Snape's mind and he was on the floor. He briefly got up and made sure no one was watching him. He walked to the twin necklace and saw Umbridge. It looked like they were both in her classroom. _Why in such an open space?_ Snape made his way toward the Dark Arts Classroom. _I hope he is alright. I really do…._

Snape didn't even knock. He saw that Harry was tied to the chair. She was spitting out the **Cruciatus Curse** at him. He was deflecting and Dolores was getting pissed as well. Snape saw something wrong. His eyes were darker. Much darker. _Oh no…_.Snape walked in, casually. He didn't want his guards to be down. "Ah, Snape! I need another brew of **Veritaserum**." Snape saw what she was doing. He looked at Harry who was tied up in a chair and glaring at Dolores Umbridge. He stood taller. Those eyes….he seems darker…. _.Lily….._

"I cannot help you, you have used it all in the past month. However, if you may, release Potter and his silly girlfriend before someone…." He looked at Harry, "...blows a fume…." Dolores angrily untied Harry. Why did she give up so easily? Harry looked at Dolores and walked closer to her as she stood tall.

"You see this behavior, Severus?" He nodded. _I swear, if he hurts her….there is going to punishment._

"Come along, Potter. We don't need your child-like behavior to get any worse. We don't want you to start having a fit." The Gryffindors snickered. Great I almost forgot that the Weasley boy and his stupid friends were here. "Oh! The weasley boy! I am shocked you would hold your own sister as hostage. I wonder…." Snape put his hand on his chin, "...how your mother would respond to you being involved….with terrorizing students…." Ron's face went pale but made glares at Snape. _Wow scared of his mother. His stupid face could make me laugh. The Weasley boy really needs to fix how he acts or I will teach him a lesson on how to act._ Harry inched closer to Umbridge. He let his wand fall down his sleeve.

 _What is he doing…..._ Just then, Harry thought of one spell. He raised his wand quickly before anyone could say 'stop'. Harry! There is only one spell that could show her how pissed he is. " **Crucio** " he whispered. She fell to the floor and withered in pain. She screeched and Harry walked closer to her body. He is….changed…. He leaned down to her body and laughed. "Well….professor," he said with a sneer, "it seems you and I both have felt what the curse can do to one target." He sneered. He made sure the 't' sound was effective and slow. He laughed and saw the everyone else staring at him. He released the curse. He kicked her wand to land under her desk. Harry held up his wand to the other Gryffindors and they apparate away. Ginny was left. He put his wand down.

"Harry?" She said shakingly. "Harry, it's me, Ginny." Harry's eyes turned a little lighter. He looked at Snape who seemed shocked and Dolores who was groaning in pain. We need to get her help….He stood up taller.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley." Ginny blushed. So formal. She hugged Harry.

"You were strong and brave, Harry." He hesitated but then hugged Ginny back. _Do I really have to watch this disgusting 'Puppy Love'?_ An inside voice opposed and laughed. Lily's voice….

 _"Yes, Sevy. He is a growing boy. He needs 'Puppy Love'."_ Snape internally smiled. He can't let his guards down. He loved when his mind conjured up Lily Potter's voice in his mind.

"Thank you….Ginny." She stopped hugging him.

"Harry, d-do you want to hang out sometime? I know you are Slytherin but….we can hangout? You know?" Harry saw Snape nod his head. He is a boy. You are right, Lily. He deserves to be treated as one. He was still at the doorway. _I'm still surprised he hurt her. Bad._

"I would love to, Ginny. How about….tomorrow by the lake around 3:40?" She turned a bright shade of red. _Obviously trying to hide the 'Puppy Love' excitement._

"I will definitely be there, Harry!" She squealed. "I'll see you around, hey and remember to behave yourself." She said jokingly. She laughed and so did Harry.

As she passed Snape, Harry nodded at him. Snape went to crouch by Dolores and he checked her pulse. _It is getting slower. Still, we should check with Poppy._ He looked at Harry. "She needs to go to the infirmary." Harry nodded. " **Mobilicorpus** " Harry said and her body was lifted in the air. He and Snape walked to infirmary.

"Potter, why did you do that?" Snape said looking straight ahead.

"She deserved it."

"Why did you feel inclined to do that. Do you want to get expelled?"

"No, sir." Snape pushed Harry against the corridor walls.

"You listen to me, you do something like that again, you will be punished. Hear me, Potter?" Harry's eyes began to get darker.

"Yes….sir." Snape knelt down to be on Harry's level.

"Just don't do that." Harry stood still and stiff. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"I liked hurting her. I finally got some revenge on someone who was hurting me. And I stopped. The toad of a Professor got what she deserved." Harry pushed past Snape and continued to the infirmary. _The poor boy….._

"Harry, are you okay?" Harry stopped in his path turned his head to the side and smiled.

"Well, sir, I haven't felt better nor have I also been as powerful as I am now." _He really did change._

"Harry….just promise me two things." Harry looked straight ahead and started to walk again.

"And what would that be, sir?"

"Don't kill. And don't use any of the unforgivable curses. Use anything but them." Harry was silent.

"Yes, sir."

When they got to the infirmary Poppy worked on Dolores who was still in a shocked state. Harry and Snape left to talk about personal things. Snape knew he wanted to talk more about Harry's habits. The habits of waiting until everyone started to eat before he ate. Or how he still seem shaky….As they got into the Slytherin Common Rooms Snape walked up the stairs to the 'Boy's Dorms'. Snape stopped at one particular silver door. He opened it up and saw Harry's eyes go wide. "This is your room. You will share this with Draco and Blaise. You are to make your bed every morning. And do not call any house elves to do it for you. I would know and both you and the elf will be punished. I expect everything to be cleaned and cleared and your clothes to be neatly folded and put away. And judging since you still have no things, we will go to both a muggle store and a wizarding store to get anything else that is needed. I and the other teachers have greatly dealt with the misironed robes and your use of muggle pencils and borrowing paper for notes. It will be appreciated by the staff if I take you out shopping to get all sorts of things." Harry nodded.

"Yes, sir. Um, sir? When will we go?"

"Right now, my schedule is tight. So before the trial with Dumbledore, since you need a suit for that. We will spend a weekend shopping." Harry nodded. Snape walked around the room. He pointed to a darker green bed and silver bed. "This is your bed, and over there," Snape pointed to the bathroom, "is the loo. You may use the shower and use hot water for as long as you want early in the morning and after school hours. Be sure to remember there are two other men in here and they too do not like smelling nor would they want to be waiting on you and be late to class. Neither will I like that. So be open minded." Harry nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Tonight there will be a study session around 5:00pm down in the Common Rooms. Do not be late. Or there will be consequences. You are to bring everything down and I will have you work with Draco and Blaise since you mostly have the same classes. So you are to have everything and sit with them at their table."

"Yes, sir." Snape walked toward the door. He abruptly stopped.

"If you are hungry at any point of the night after dinner conjure a house elf and they will bring you something healthy. However, do not stay up late, or there will be punishment nor should you eat thirty minutes before bed. Now then, follow me. We have a lot to discuss such as your habits." Snape walked down the cold corridors to his separate chambers. Harry followed along. Once they had gotten in Snape's chamber, Harry sat in the seperate couch across from Snape. Snape looked at the fireplace and then at Harry. "Tell me, Harry, why do you wait until everyone begins eating before you eat?" Snape crossed his legs.

"Habit, sir." _I'm not stupid…._

"Harry, do you think of me as daft?"

"No, sir."

"I meant, if you couldn't understand, why is it a habit? What happened that you had to wait until everyone ate before you began to eat?"

"I'd rather not tell, sir." Snape sighed.

"I wasn't asking, I was commanding you to tell me. I am giving you a chance to tell me before I force it out of you." Harry glared at Snape.

"You really want to know….sir?"

"Yes, Potter. I do. I need to know so I know how to help you." Harry was quiet.

"Well, sir, I had to wait because if I took food, I would get punished. If I asked for food, I would get punished. Does that answer your question?"

"Do not be smart with me, Potter." Snape sneered. He then thought about the infirmary. "Potter….why did you apologize in the infirmary when you were reading?" Harry looked at the fireplace.

"I would not like to talk about that, sir. There are certain things I don't want to talk about." _Dammit! He needs to talk to me!_

"What about the rape?" Harry stared the fireplace. No words but his eyes were turning a darker shade of green. Harry turned red. Not only was it embarrassment it was shame, as well.

"How-"

"Madam Pomfrey read me your report after you were in bad condition and unconscious." Harry balled his hand into a fist. "What happened?"

"He used me. He and that swine of a child I have to call my Cousin." Snape was shocked. _Why did so many people rape him?_

"What about your aunt?" Harry kept staring into the fireplace. As if he was watching it all over again. He was quiet. Then a few minutes he spoke again.

"She wasn't ever there. They did it early in the morning or when she was out with her friends." Snape was quiet.

"Was it only them two?"

"No." _How many…..how many people killed him on the inside….._

"Who else?"

"Many men. Men in black suits and ties. Men who brought money. Men who were just drinking. Men who didn't care they hurt me. Some men were nice. Most men were aggressive. And sometimes there were women." Harry was back at staring into the fire.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Harry." There was silence then Harry began laughing. Snape was afraid to ask, but he did. "What is funny?"

"You said you were sorry to hear that. It happened. Don't dwell on it. It happens. I was stuck in fate." Snape opened his eyes.

"No, Harry. It doesn't happen to children."

"I'm not a child, am I?" Snape was taken aback by this.

"No, but you should be. You are more mature. You shouldn't be." There was silence again. Snape thought of one thing to get Harry's mind off it. "Tell me about Ginny." Harry blushed again. This time it was because of 'Puppy Love'.

"She is pretty. And smart." Snape smirked.

"She seems like a keeper." Harry nodded.

"Well, she really is." Harry began to laugh again. "Quidditch, sir."

"Ah, I see." Snape smirked.

"I don't know what we will do when we meet up."

"Can I tell you what not to do?" Harry looked at Snape. His eyes are a lighter green.

"A….sure, sir." Snape sighed. He leaned back in his chair.

"Don't say anything that can hurt her. When she is a keeper, she will do anything to help you." Harry nodded.

"Sir? Who did you like?"

"A young and pretty girl. A girl that was one of my only best friends since I was nine. She had red hair and green eyes. She also had a mean sister. A sister who wasn't magical. The girl helped me through my own issues and I helped her with hers. But when we were sorted, I was placed in Slytherin and she was in Gryffindor. I was alone through my years at Hogwarts. My house didn't even like me. She did. She stayed true. However, I let a word slip out of my mouth that ruined our friendship. I tried to apologize but she didn't care. She soon married another man. A man who bullied me throughout all my years of Hogwarts. They both has a son with green eyes. But they later died. Died from an evil force." Harry was silent. _I hope he knows…._

"Sir, were you talking about my Mother?"

"Yes, Harry. I was."

"Oh."

"I tried many times to apologize but your father, James denied me when I wanted to do it in person. I cried for your mother. That's the memory you saw. You were a small baby. James didn't do much to protect her. I saw him with a book in his hand on the stairs. She….she was next to your crib and she was on the floor." Harry nodded. He looked at the time.

"Let's go have dinner, and then start the study group." Harry nodded and they both stood up and left to go into The Great Hall. _I hope….I can only hope he doesn't break her heart._

 **Oooooohh what do you think? I know this chapter didn't seem much, but I wanted to play into the roles and characters. Develop them, tell a story within the story. I do NOT own Harry Potter or its characters but I do ow copyright laws. Leave comments ad reviews.**


	23. The Attack

3:45 PM: October

As they got into the Slytherin Common Rooms after dropping the body of Dolores Umbridge, Snape walked up the stairs to the 'Boy's Dorms'. Harry felt more at home in the Slytherin house and was excited to see what else in the chambers. The password has changed to 'Snake Venom' and this amused Harry. Snape stopped at one particular silver door. He opened it up and saw Harry's eyes go wide. "This is your room. You will share this with Draco and Blaise. You are to make your bed every morning. And do not call any house elves to do it for you. I would know and both you and the elf will be punished. I expect everything to be cleaned and cleared and your clothes to be neatly folded and put away. And judging since you still have no things, we will go to both a muggle store and a wizarding store to get anything else that is needed. I and the other teachers have greatly dealt with the misironed robes and your use of muggle pencils and borrowing paper for notes. It will be appreciated by the staff if I take you out shopping to get all sorts of things."

Harry nodded. _I didn't mean to have nothing….I hope we can get stuff soon. I hate having to always borrow things because Ron and some other Gryffindors laugh at me….But….I like this room. I can't believe I actually get a bed to myself._

 _"Hey, Freak." His swine of a cousin called Harry from washing the dishes._

 _"Yes, sir?" Dudley and his friends laughed._

 _"Sir! He calls you sir!" His one friend roared._

 _"Whee do you sleep?" Harry sighed._

 _"Upstairs on the bedsprings or in the cupboard, sir." All three of the boys in the living room roared with laughter._

 _"You don't deserve a bed, Freak." And all the boys left._

"Yes, sir. Um, sir? When will we go?"

"Right now, my schedule is tight. So sometime before the trial with Dumbledore, since you also need a suit for that. Perhaps if I can make time this weekend we can. We will spend either this weekend or another weekend shopping." Harry nodded. Snape walked around the room. He pointed to a darker green bed and silver bed. "This is your bed, and over there," Snape pointed to the bathroom, "is the loo. You may use the shower and use hot water for as long as you want early in the morning and after school hours. Be sure to remember there are two other men in here and they too do not like smelling nor would they want to be waiting on you and be late to class. Neither will I like that. So be open minded." Harry nodded. _Rule 345: be Open-Minded._

"Yes, sir."

"Tonight there will be a study session around 5:00pm down in the Common Rooms. Do not be late. Or there will be consequences. You are to bring everything down and I will have you work with Draco and Blaise since you mostly have the same classes. So you are to have everything and sit with them at their table." _I am actually excited. Draco and I have become close. Speaking of which, I should ask him about his father._

"Yes, sir." Snape walked toward the door. He abruptly stopped. _What did I do?_

"If you are hungry at any point of the night after dinner conjure a house elf and they will bring you something healthy. However, do not stay up late, or there will be punishment nor should you eat thirty minutes before bed. Now then, follow me. We have a lot to discuss such as your habits." Oh no….Snape walked down the cold corridors to his separate chambers. Harry followed along. Once they had gotten in Snape's chamber, Harry sat in the seperate couch across from Snape. Snape looked at the fireplace and then at Harry. "Tell me, Harry, why do you wait until everyone begins eating before you eat?" Snape crossed his legs. _Cover up. Always cover up. Act stupid._

"Habit, sir."

"Harry, do you think of me as daft?" _No, but I might act as if I am the daft one. Less disappointment._

"No, sir."

"I meant, if you couldn't understand, why is it a habit? What happened that you had to wait until everyone ate before you began to eat?"

"I'd rather not tell, sir." Snape sighed.

"I wasn't asking, I was commanding you to tell me. I am giving you a chance to tell me before I force it out of you." Harry glared at Snape.

"You really want to know….sir?"

"Yes, Potter. I do. I need to know so I know how to help you." Harry was quiet.

"Well, sir, I had to wait because if I took food, I would get punished. If I asked for food, I would get punished. Does that answer your question?"

"Do not be smart with me, Potter." Snape sneered. Snape thought. "Potter….why did you apologize in the infirmary when you were reading?" Harry looked at the fireplace. _I hoped he would have forgotten about that._

"I would not like to talk about that, sir. There are certain things I don't want to talk about."

"What about the rape?" Harry stared the fireplace.

 _No words but his eyes were turning a darker shade of green. Harry turned red. Not only was it embarrassment it was shame, as well. The memories rolled in his mind. "Freak! Get on your bed!"_

 _"Yes, uncle." Harry did as he was told._

 _"On your stomach, freak!" Harry did as he was told. Harry remembered the pain. The pain of it all. The pain of his uncle inside him. The pain of his cousin pulling his hair while he was in Harry's mouth._

 _"You like that freak?" They would ask. Harry would try to stop it. He would close his eyes to block the pain but they would force his eyes open._

"How-"

"Madam Pomfrey read me your report after you were in bad condition and unconscious." Harry balled his hand into a fist. "What happened?"

"He used me. He and that swine of a child I have to call my Cousin." Snape was shocked. _Why is bloody shocked. I'm a whore. It says so on my stomach._

"What about your aunt?" Harry kept staring into the fireplace. As if he was watching it all over again. He was quiet.

 _"Aunt Petunia?"_

 _"What do you want?" She would ask angrily while reading her Women's Magazine._

 _"Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley used my body in nasty ways." He was slapped._

 _"Good! You are a dirty slut anyway." Harry was taken aback by this._

 _"I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia."_

 _"You should be. You whore. Maybe I will ask Vernon if we can make some money off of you. Wouldn't you like that?" Harry knew to argue was bad._

 _"Yes, Aunt Petunia." She smiled at him._

 _"Go do your chores whore. And maybe we can feed you tonight. How long has it been without food for you?" Harry bowed his head in shame._

 _"T-Two days ma'am." She smiled._

 _"Maybe one more day will teach you. Now get out of my sight you dirty whore." Harry left her sights and went to his lists of chores. Then a few minutes he spoke again._

"She wasn't ever there. They did it early in the morning or when she was out with her friends." Snape was quiet. _Lie. If you lie no one will understand. Even if you say the truth no one will understand._

"Was it only them two?"

"No." _I lost count, Snape. I lost count after thirty-five people. Some of the same faces showed up. Mostly new faces._

"Who else?"

"Many men. Men in black suits and ties. Men who brought money. Men who were just drinking. Men who didn't care they hurt me. Some men were nice. Most men were aggressive." Harry was back at staring into the fire.

 _"Freak!" Harry's uncle called. Harry rushed to the living room from the kitchen._

 _"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"_

 _"I am having company over. You will take off your clothes. Including your underwear and put this on your neck." He was given a bow tie. Harry was at first confused. But he did what he was told. Then he knew what was going to happen. He was whipped. He was gagged. He was in grave pain and when the night would finally end and he was left on the floor, his Uncle would bend down to be in his face. "Petunia, gave me this idea. She said you loved it. I guess you are finally some use to me." Harry was picked up and pulled in his room and the ten bolts were all locked on the door. Harry was left. He was scared. Harry cried for the first time in years. Harry began to hurt himself in many ways. And his Uncle added more to it._

"I'm sorry to hear that, Harry." There was silence then Harry began laughing. Snape asked, "What is funny?"

"You said you were sorry to hear that. It happened. Don't dwell on it. It happens. I was stuck in fate." Snape opened his eyes.

"No, Harry. It doesn't happen to children." _I'm definitely not an ordinary child._

"I'm not a child, am I?" Snape was taken aback by this.

"No, but you should be. You are more mature. You shouldn't be." There was silence again. Snape thought of one thing to get Harry's mind off it. "Tell me about Ginny." Harry blushed again. This time is was because of 'Puppy Love'. _She's amazing. She is one of my best friends. She is one of my only Gryffindor friends. I wonder what happened to Hermione, actually….._

"She is pretty. And smart." Snape smirked.

"She seems like a keeper." Harry nodded. _I think….I think I love her…._

"Well, she really is." Harry laughed. "Quidditch."

"Ah, I see." Severus smirked.

"I don't know what we will do when we meet up."

"Can I tell you what not to do?" Harry looked at Snape. His eyes are a lighter green. I am amused. Haha….Harry internally laughed but externally lightened up.

"A….sure, sir." Snape sighed. He leaned back in his chair.

"Don't say anything that can hurt her. When she is a keeper, she will do anything to help you." Harry nodded.

"Sir? Who did you like?"

"A young and pretty girl. A girl that was one of my only best friends since I was nine. She had red hair and green eyes. She also had a mean sister. A sister who wasn't magical. The girl helped me through my own issues and I helped her with hers. But when we were sorted, I was placed in Slytherin and she was in Gryffindor. I was alone through my years at Hogwarts. My house didn't even like me. She did. She stayed true. However, I let a word slip out of my mouth that ruined our friendship. I tried to apologize but she didn't care. She soon married another man. A man who bullied me throughout all my years of Hogwarts. They both has a son with green eyes. But they later died. Died from an evil force." Harry was silent. M _y mum! He liked my mum! Wow….so my father actually did bully him….but he liked my mum! That's gross!_ Harry knew in this moment, he was starting to ease up on life and actually act like a child.

"Sir, were you talking about my Mother?"

"Yes, Harry. I was."

"Oh." _Gross_.

"I tried many times to apologize but your father, James denied me when I wanted to do it in person. I cried for your mother. That's the memory you saw. You were a small baby. James didn't do much to protect her. I saw him with a book in his hand on the stairs. She….she was next to your crib and she was on the floor." Harry nodded. He looked at the time.

"Let's go have dinner, and then start the study group." Harry nodded and they both stood up and left to go into The Great Hall. _Ginny…._

* * *

4:10 PM: October

Hermione and Ron sat next to each other. Hermione loved Ron, and Ron loved Hermione. Hermione fed him. And Ron kissed her. The Gryffindors were all over them. Fred and George rolled their eyes. Little did they know their younger brother wasn't as he seemed. And he liked that they were oblivious. They always took his side. It wasn't like they cared anyways. They didn't really care about what Ron did. They were both too busy with their silly pranks. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"How much do you love me?"

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, I would rate my love for you fourteen." Ron looked at her.

"Good girl." Hermione blushed and giggled. Under the table, Ron slipped his hand on her leg and moved it up to her under her skirt. Of course The Great Hall was too loud and too packed no one could see what he was doing. Hermione blushed a deep red and jumped as he was feeling her. She was being turned on and she didn't stop it. Instead, she pushed herself closer to the table so his fingers were pressed against her shorts part of her skirt. He kept teasing her and she looked like she was reading.

"Do you like this Hermione?" Ron asked sneakily. Hermione nodded her head. He stopped feeling her up and moved to eat his food. She controlled her blushing and took his hand. She held onto it and then when no one was looking she put his hand down on her shorts. He continued to feel it. She moved her own hand over his genitals and felt the hard bulge that was already forming. Hermione took his hand and let it fall under her shorts. A thong was the only thing she was wearing. And Ron felt it. He felt under it. He felt around it. Soon Hermione let her hand undo his pants and her hand slipped down his boxers. She was a newborn. Other Gryffindors laughed.

"Hey, 'Love-Birds'! Stop feeling each other for one second and look at this Daily Prophet!"

"We aren't feeling each other!" Hermione and Ron kept their sex life a secret to everyone else. Hermione stopped and blushed once more. They lifted their hands on the table and read the title: 'Dumbledore's End? Or Dumbledore's New Beginning?' Ron sighed.

"It's Potter's fault he is in trouble. If Potter could just learn to keep his mouth shut, everything would be alright and normal. But now McGonagle is on our case because of him. And Snivellus." They all nodded their head.

"Don't worry about him, Ron. He will win the trial and get out. Harry will be nothing but another student here at Hogwarts." Hermione started to feel him again. He denied her and she made an angry face.

"B-but, Ron, Harry was in trouble too!" Neville said.

"Shut Up, Neville. Harry was lying. Do you see any bruises?"

"Well he WAS in the infirmary for a few days."

"All for show. Seriously, you need to learn the difference between real and fantasy."

"I do know the difference." Neville decided to ignore them and he went to talk to Ginny.

"How are you doing, Ginny?"

"I'm well, and you Neville?"

"I'm well. So you and Harry are meeting up tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Ginny blushed a little barely noticeable. Ron looked at his younger sister.

"Hey Ginny. How is your new boyfriend Potter? The Fake-Savior-Of-The-Wizarding-World?"

"Shut Up, Ron. He was your best friend."

"That was before he lied."

"He didn't lie, Ron." Ron looked at his friends who were making the 'ohs' noises.

"I am older. Therefore I am smarter."

"Ron, you wouldn't be able to get yourself out of a brown paper bag." She went to continue eating.

"Well, that is shocking coming from a filthy little Slytherin lover." Ginny glared at him.

"Oh, should we bring up the curse you put on Hermione to make her seem less than her and more of like a personal whore?" Ron got mad. He looked at his friend, Dean, and asked him to trade seats with him. Dean switched seats with Ron. Ron held Ginny's chin and made her look at him.

"Listen to me, you freak. Unless you want to be cursed to, I would keep your mouth shut." He let go of Ginny's chin and patted her back. He saw that Snape was watching him. "I won't feel bad. You know why? I would get away with it." _What does the greasy git want? Awe, does he wish he had women at his leisure. That dirty wizard!_ Ron laughed internally and darkly. He slipped his hand under Ginny's skirt and she squealed. She slapped his hand and screamed. The Great Hall grew quiet. Ginny stood up.

"Ronald! Women aren't objects to be touched or used as you please!" Ron looked around The Great Hall. He saw Snape glaring at him. _He needs to bug off._ Then he saw Harry doing the same thing. He looked at Ginny.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Let's sit down and continue eating. You are causing a scene." The Great Hall grew quiet. He switched seats with Dean once more and Ginny was disgusted she didn't eat anything else. She watched Harry watching her closely.

Snape left the table. In fact, he left The Great Hall. Ron took note. He continued to play with Hermione. It wasn't her fault she felt too guilty over the whole Snape-Thing. She was too whiny and she was going to tell. Might as well as put her to some use. Ron smirked. Little did they know who he really was.

* * *

5:00 PM: October

Snape left The Great Hall. After Ginny's outburst, he had a hunch Ron wasn't right. In fact, he saw Hermione drooling all over him instead of her work. She still passed every subject, it was just….different how she acted around him. _Maybe Ron did something? No._ Snape needed to think. But he had study groups at this time. Maybe later. He had everything set up. By everything, he meant fruits on the fireplace if they had gotten hungry, there were vegetables on some of the round corner tables.

Snape watched as each of his Snakes went to their bedroom and got all their things and came down and sat with their study group. They were talking about their subjects and the homework. Harry was the last one down and he stopped at the end of the stairs to look for his study group. Draco and Blaise were sitting at a table and talking. Once they saw Harry they waved him over. Harry had gotten to work with them. But Snape saw Harry not really engaged. He walked over to their table and sat down with them. "So what are you doing right now?"

"Transfiguration homework, sir." Draco answered.

"I don't think Harry understands it, sir." Blaise pipped in. Snape looked at Harry. Harry looked confident, but not engaged. Snape snapped his fingers and Harry slowly turned his eyes and looked at Snape.

"I think Mr. Potter understands it, I think he is actually very bright." Draco and Blaise looked at Harry.

"Harry, do you understand it?" Draco asked.

"No." Draco looked at Snape and shrugged his shoulders. Snape took Blaise's notes and read them outloud but in a quiet voice so no one else was interrupted. Snape watched the three Snakes. Draco nodded his head and made the 'oh' faces as if he was understanding. Blaise was silently reading with Snape. Harry….Harry was lost in his mind and he had a blank expression. After Snape finished reading the simple steps he looked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, do you understand? Sometimes it is easier to understand when someone else reads."

"No, sir." Harry had no facial recognition on. _I don't know if he is confused or if he is lying…_.Snape looked around the room.

"I will help the other student's out and then, you and me Harry, can work on the assignments."

Harry nodded his head.

Two hours passed and all the Snakes were all silent. Snape liked when they were all silent. It meant they understood it and they wanted to get it all done. Everyone was working. Everyone but Harry. Snape was on the couch with some of the other Snakes and when Snape handed back the homework paper he stood up. He patted Adrian Pucey head and left him to work on his Herbology homework. Snape walked over to Harry and tapped his shoulder. He looked at Blaise and Draco, "we will be back. Continue to work." They both nodded their head and got back to work. Snape took Harry aback to Harry's dorm. He sat on Harry's bed with the notes from Transfiguration. Snape read them outloud. Harry sat on Draco's bed (across from Snape). "Do you understand, Harry?"

"No, sir."

"What do you not understand?"

"All of it." Snape grabbed the lamp from the side table connected to the bed.

"Try the spell here." Harry grabbed his wand.

" **Avifors** ". Harry said. The lamp turned into a bird.

"See? You do get it!" Harry saw what he had done and sighed.

"I don't understand it."

"I do not understand, Harry. You did it perfectly….well. What don't you understand?" Harry shrugged.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sir. I am just confused." Harry shrugged.

"Harry, how am I supposed to help you if you won't let me?"

"I never asked for your help." Snape sighed. He got up and left. He closed the door. He walked down the stairs. He walked toward Draco Blaise. _Why is he acting like this? Was this something else the muggles did to him?_

"Mr. Potter knows the spell. He knows how to do it. However, I think, by his past, he just wasn't able to show any signs of….comprehension." They both nodded.

"We understand." Blaise said. Draco nodded his head.

"Good." Snape took Harry's stuff and took it up to his dorm. He was lying down in his own bed. Snape sat at the end of the bed and placed Harry's folders and papers on the nightstand.

"Harry, these are your things. Don't worry. You don't have to play stupid. If you know something, write down the answer. If you don't, ask for help, or research it, or take an educated guess. And I don't mean an educated guess you know definitely isn't right. The point in school isn't so you flunk out. It's for you gain knowledge." He stood up. He patted Harry's face softly. Harry closed his eyes. Snape bent down to face Harry. His hand still on Harry's face. "You know what would anger any Gryffindor house? Prove them wrong. You don't have to be the brainiac of the class, but if they answer a question wrong, get a question right." He stood up once more. He looked at Harry and smiled. "Goodnight my little Snake." He closed the door. Snape went back down to The Common Rooms. Everyone was talking.

"Well, is everyone done?"

"Yes, sir!" The students said in unison.

"Good! So you want to do a group study?" He sat in between Crabbe and Flint on the couch and pushed their books closer to the edge. The first year and second year Slytherins went to Snape and surrounded him. The other years went to their dorms. They were going to take showers and play some games. Snape laughed and told stories to the first years and they all laughed with him. He knew he had to clear the tension during the studying periods. And he knew that he can trust his third years and older students. They know the motto.

* * *

7:30 PM: October

Harry laid in his new bed. He can't seem smart. That was one of the main rules at his relative's house. If he was smarter or showed any signs of intelligence, he would be beaten to a pulp. He shivered under the memories.

 _"Get over here, freak!" Nine-year-old Harry walked from the Kitchen to the Living Room where his uncle was sitting. His uncle had two pieces of paper. He lowered the papers. "You have done better than Dudley. Your report card is excellent. You are also the top student in your grade. Young Harry smiled. His uncle wasn't happy. And young Harry took note of that. "Come closer, freak." Harry shakinly did so. Just then a great pain shot through his head. He was hit. Young Harry was on the ground. Uncle vernon was standing up. "Stay down, freak. Dudley is the smart one in this house. If you ever show reports like this again, you will be sorry you lived." He started to kick Harry. Once Harry was bleeding, he stopped. "Go finish making dinner, you freak." Harry quietly got up. This is one other time he let himself sniffle a few times._

Harry heard someone open his door. Snape. He had brought up some of the folders and papers Harry had. He felt the bed weigh down as Snape sat at the end of the bed. Harry eyed the folders and papers on his nightstand. "Harry, these are your things. Don't worry. You don't have to play stupid. If you know something, write down the answer. If you don't, ask for help, or research it, or take an educated guess. And I don't mean an educated guess you know definitely isn't right. The point in school isn't so you flunk out. It's for you gain knowledge." _I can't. I wish I could. But if they do take me they will be mad._ Snape stood up. He patted Harry's face softly. Harry closed his eyes. Harry felt one of the first sensation of comfort he had gotten in his life. Snape bent down to face Harry. His hand still on Harry's face. "You know what would anger any Gryffindor house? Prove them wrong. You don't have to be the brainiac of the class, but if they answer a question wrong, get a question right." That would prove them wrong….He stood up once more. He looked at Harry and smiled. "Goodnight my little Snake." He closed the door. Snape went back down to The Common Rooms. Everyone was talking. _I'm one of his now. I am a Snake._

Harry sat up in his bed. The light was still on. He opened the folder and decided it was best if he completed something. He heard Draco and Blaise talking loudly but didn't raise his head. Draco stopped talking and walked over to Harry. "Hey, Harry. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Draco."

"Okay, well if you need help, don't hesitate to ask. Hey after we all shower, me and Blaise were going to play Wizard Chess. You can join if you want. We are going to hang out here."

"Okay." Draco sighed and went to take a shower. Blaise went to his own bed and took off his robes.

"So, Harry….you going to play on our team for Quidditch?"

"Yes I am."

"Cool! So we will actually get to win!" _Ginny….Ron….Hermione….what happened?_ Harry finished his Transfiguration homework and looked at Blaise.

"Is anyone saying anything about what happened at dinner?" Harry asked.

"Um….I haven't heard anything." Harry shrugged. Blaise took off his shirt. Harry saw some scars on his chest.

"How did you get those?" Blaise looked down.

"Oh, my Father used to beat me with the belt."

"Do you live with him, still?"

"No, Professor Snape helped. I am living with my Mum now. She makes sure I eat more and she is gentle with me. I love my Father now, because Snape told him off." Harry nodded his head.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Mentally it does. But Professor Snape helped so much. Don't worry, Harry. He won't let you go back to those relatives. You were one of the worst cases we have here. Actually, you and Professor Snape have a lot in common." Blaise winked at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Blaise and Draco looked at Harry.

"Well, I know my Godfather, well….only some of his past. His father abused him and his mother. He was the worst case of abuse at Hogwarts. Well, now you both are tied." Draco said. Harry curled up.

"You should talk to him about everything. Or open more up as you go along. He will do the same. Especially with you." Blaise nodded towards Harry.

"Why especially me?"

"Well, because he might actually take you under his wing. You have no other relative." Harry shrugged.

"I do, but I got angry so I accidentally blew her up and she's floating away." Blaise and Draco smirked. Blaise put his pajama shirt. Now that Harry was looking at him in the light, there were a lot of scars on Blaise. Harry shuddered.

"Aren't you going to get your pajamas on?"

"Yeah, later."

"Okay."

"He called me his Snake." Blaise smiled.

"Of course. You are one of us. You are the Snakes. Snakes are strong. And cunning. And you don't have to pretend to be stupid." Draco finished the shower and Harry thought it best to hang with them. Harry had a peaceful night and when it turned 9:00pm he said under Snape's rule he had to go to bed. Draco and Blaise understood and they decided they could turn out the light and let Harry sleep.

Harry was locked in a nightmare. He knew he couldn't get out. He tried to bring Snape but he couldn't. _"Get over here, freak!" Harry did as he was told. "Today is Christmas. We all have presents for you." Harry knew this wasn't a normal present like toys or books. Harry walked into the living room. They usually let his cupboard under the stairs open so he can watch Dudley open all his thirty-six presents._

 _Harry sat on the floor. The floor was his 'rightful place'. His uncle handed him a brown paper bag. Harry opened it. It was a broken crayon. Harry was actually pleased with it. His aunt also gave him a brown paper bag. There were cleaning supplies._

 _"I want the house to be cleaned, freak." And Dudley didn't have anything in his hands._

 _"I'll give you my present later." As time went by his uncle called Harry to his room where Harry was brutally beaten because Dudley's present was to blame Harry for using his magic to cleaning the house. Harry was crying and sobbing. His ribs cracked. His head was pounding. His heart was pounding too quickly. He read about this. Anxiety attack. He gripped his head and curled in a tight, small ball._

 _The doorbell rang and his uncle left him on the floor._

 _"Stay here you freak." Harry did as he was told. His uncle was arguing with a man. A man who needed to talk to Harry. After an hour his uncle came stomping up the stairs. "YOU!" Harry cowered. "You! You opened your fucking mouth and called someone and told them lies of your 'abuse'!" Harry crawled to the corner of the room. His uncle took off his belt. "You want me to show you what abuse is? I'll show you!" Harry was pulled by his legs on his stomach. His uncle beat him. Harry was screaming and squirming under his uncle._

Oh how Harry was afraid he would forget his silencing charms and he made sure. He woke up and he was sweating. He thought it would all go away. However, it managed to slip through his mind. Harry quietly got out of bed No one was awake. Harry had tears in his eyes. He couldn't keep this inside. Harry was alone. The light burned his eyes. He squinted and he sat in the corner next to the toilet. He closed his eyes. All the charms were down. But Harry knew he should talk to Snape or Voldemort. But he felt more alone. _The memories keep haunting me. I can't get out._ Harry closed his eyes but he soon found himself pulling his hair. _Why didn't Snape's fucking necklace thing do anything?! Wasn't he supposed to be here?!_

Harry was mad. He was sweating and tired and mad and he was letting some tears fall down his face. Harry was getting worse. And Harry knew he was getting worse. But he was mad at Snape's fake necklace. " **Colloportus** " Harry mumbled. The door locked. And oh Harry wanted to make sure it was locked. Harry stood up and bent over the sink and looked at the cabinet mirror. _I am such a freak!_ He yelled in his mind. He gritted his teeth and seethed. _"Freak."_ He opened the cabinet and grabbed out a razor that was hidden in a soap bottle. It was the kind of shampoo no one uses. He grabbed it and took off his shirt. He saw the black looking tattoo on his neck. He aimed the razor over it. He started to make little cuts and it broke the skin but the necklace was still in piece. Harry was mad. He started cutting deeper over the necklace. He was starting to cry harder. He was bleeding a lot. Anger took over him. Soon he saw the black tattoo glow. Slightly. As if he weren't supposed to see it. He started yelling. He didn't care if he was waking anyone else up.

Someone started to bang on the door. Harry couldn't stop. He was in the mood. He was tearing his skin. It was getting deeper and deeper. The floor was slippery in a small pool of blood. The blood Harry was losing quickly. Harry threw the razor down and screamed in anger. The cabinet glass shattered and Harry kept his teeth gritted as he began to breathe heavy. He started to pull his hair out. He grabbed chunks and started to pull. Tears kept falling and Harry was fighting it with anger. "Harry! Open this door!" It was Draco.

"Go away!" He screamed out. Harry heard Draco say ' **Alohomora** ' but the door didn't open. He began to breathe heavier as rage began to rush his blood. Hurting Dolores felt better than this. "Good job, Draco. Didn't think I would put charms to lock the fucking door?" Draco was pounding the door.

" **Portaberto**!" Draco yelled. Harry heard the door grumbling. Harry smiled when the door wouldn't open. A simple old spell isn't just going to open the door. Harry fell to the ground. He couldn't keep up. He was tired out. His hair was being ripped out and he was bleeding a lot. He fell down, breathing heavy. "I'm….okay." Harry kept repeating that, as he lost conscience. Draco kept banging the door. Then Harry heard him talking. Harry fell into another sleep. Another scary sleep.

Another nightmare. Another one but this time, Harry didn't wake up from his nightmare. But soon his nightmare easily went away. It turned into a cool blackness. Harry felt himself internally shaking. Harry didn't know that his pleas were being heard and Snape was running down the corridors. Little did he know that his anger would be used as a tool. Little did he know he actually did break the necklace. But only a crack. And little did he know, this crack, surrounded by dark magic was oozing into his teared skin and is giving Harry the last part that can make him powerful.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**

 **What do you think? Leave comments and reviews! I do NOT own and Harry Potter nor its characters. I do have copyrights laws enplaced.**


	24. They Didn't See The Broken Piece

11:00 PM: October

Snape called Molly Weasley and was able to meet with her. _Has nothing better to do. Figured much._ Severus took the floo powder to her burrow which was empty of children, unless you count her husband. Severus sat in a lonely lovechair while her and her husband sat across from him on their couch. "What is wrong, professor Snape?" He looked around the crowded space. _How do they fit this much in such a small space?_

"This meeting is about your son, Ronald." She gasped.

"What did he do this time?"

"He harassed, beaten, and helped use an unforgivable spell on another student." He kept his back straight and his face settled. Molly was taken much aback by this.

"What student?"

"Mr. Harry Potter."

"That can't be, they are best friends." _Obviously not._

"We think it is an act of manipulation and/ or a curse."

"Why so?" _The apple doesn't fall from the tree. Daftness is apparently a genetic disease._

"He was helping Dumbledore, if you saw in the pamphlet, he was taken to Azkabeth. Ronald is still….acting off." She nodded her head.

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"I think it best to keep an eye on him, and discuss this with you husband," Severus eyed her husband who was wearing a muggle hat, "if he should be taken out of Hogwarts and checked if he is under some curse. He has quiet manipulated some of the other Gryffindors." She nodded her head.

"Thank you for coming to us, Professor. We will get back to you with our response." With that, Severus left.

* * *

11:15: October

Snape saw the stone glowing. Snape was rushing. And boy was he moving fast. Just as Snape was running in worry Blaise ran into him knocking Blaise down and Snape was just stopped in his tracks. "Sir! H-Harry!" Blaise was breathing heavy. Please for Merlin's sakes!

"Yes, I know. Where specifically is he?" Blaise stood up.

"The bathrooms. He put a charm to lock the door, he was screaming. It woke us all up. Draco tried to get him to open the door. But he kept screaming. Then-then everything went quiet!" _I hope he didn't do it._ Snape prayed in his mind. Snape started to run down the corridors.

"Blaise, I want you to go to my corridors and grab some healing potions and rush them to me as quickly as you can!" Blaise nodded and ran the opposite direction. Snape rushed up the stairs and saw the other Slytherins peeking outside their doors. "Get to bed, all of you." Snape said. He rushed into the room with the locked bathroom door. He pounded it. "Harry! Harry answer me!" There was no sounds. "Damn it, Harry! Unlock this damn door!" Just then, the door unlocked. Snape saw the sight and became sick. Draco was behind Snape. Draco gasped and hid behind Snape's robe. Snape patted Draco and walked into the bathroom. _There is blood everywhere._ Snape bent down to Harry. He was squirming. _Is he dreaming?_

Snape quickly conjured up a vile of **calming drought.** He saw Draco and Blaise at the doorway. They were shaking. Snape crawled to sit on Harry's chest. "Boys, get over here and hold his hands down. Be careful. He might swing." They slowly came closer to Harry and they used all their force to hold his hands down. Harry was soon kicking and screaming. Snape held Harry's jaw opened. He dumped the vile supplements down Harry's throat. Harry's swinging soon died down. He wasn't swinging and Draco and Blaise eased up on his arms. Snape sighed and got off Harry. He saw Harry was still shaking. " **Tergeo** ", the blood that dried on Harry's chest has disappeared, but the gashes were still there. He walked over to Draco and Blaise. "Draco, Blaise, try to get some more sleep." Blaise nodded his head and went into his own bed. "Goodnight Blaise."

"Goodnight, sir."

"Is Harry going to be alright, sir?" Asked Draco.

"Yes. Harry must have forgotten to put up silencing charms. It was a habit of him to put them up around him because he was afraid of waking anyone up. I told him to not put any up but he might have not intentionally let the wall down." Draco grabbed Snape's hand. Snape squeezed Draco's hand.

"Well what are we supposed to do? He got violent. And he really….hurt himself…." Snape nodded. Draco had to look away. Blood was all around the floor. Snape bent down to Harry who was starting to calm down and was breathing normally. . " **Vulnera** **Sanentur** " Draco saw the gashes healing up. Snape looked up at Draco.

"Yes, I am to be the only one to work with Harry about this. You hear me?"

"Yes, sir." Draco smiled. Before his father became a figure of his nightmares, his father was his idol. He called Draco 'Dragon'. Snape has been more of a father to Draco.

"Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Draco."

Snape was left alone. Harry was the only thing on his mind. How to deal with Harry was a big question on his mind. _What do I do?_ He asked over and over again. Snape picked up Harry and said a simple spell to clean up the bathroom, " **scourgify** ". Snape took Harry to his private chambers and decided it was best to heal Harry and let him stay for the night. He spent most of his times in the infirmary, and anyway, Poppy was asleep. So, Snape brought potions out to heal the wounds and he saw a piece of the tattoo necklace was missing. _Hm….he actually cut a piece off….let me get him another. I don't know if this will hurt him if I leave it…._ Snape conjured it off Harry and left him to be asleep.

Little did Snape know the necklace conjured item wasn't a necklace anymore but a darkness. The conjured spell Snape put on his Snakes for him to learn when they were in danger, was a dark spell. And somewhere, somehow, it leaked into Harry's bloodstream and boy this will affect Harry. Snape entered the room and saw the tattoo on Harry's neck. _I just took it off._ The necklace wasn't what it looked like anymore. It looked like darkness engrossing itself on harry's neck. A darkness that looked comforting but Snape knew something else was wrong. Snape decided it best to keep watch on it. Snape was very tired himself and wasn't planning on doing more damage to the boy. Snape went to bed himself. And he kept Harry's door open a crack and went to bed.

* * *

3:00 AM: October

"Dumbledore, your food is ready." Dumbledore let the food slide in the prison cell. Oh how he was excited.

"Say, guard….you do realize, that in a few moments your body will be replaced and you will be trapped in this one? And then I escape and while trial happens you will be dying slowly and the bloody screams you will let out of your mouth will only be heard by the dementor that is kissing you?" The guard walked away.

"Whatever old man." Just then a scream was heard and some of the guards came rushing to the other guard. They looked at the jail cells and saw Dumbledore watching. They all started to laugh. The main guard stood up.

"See, old man? You can't use your magic here." They all walked away. Dumbledore reached through the bars and grabbed the key that fell from the guards pockets. _Idiot. He makes this so much easier. I love newbies._ Dumbledore was quiet. He didn't want to spoil his one chance. And so he began to leave. But knowing him, he couldn't leave without his good old friends that were also locked behind the bars. He had to unlock their doors, too. And that's what he did. They broke the prison. A large piece of the prison fell to the bottom to where no one else has been, and Dumbledore and his friends all left. They knew the purpose: kill Harry Potter.

Dumbledore needed to get back into Hogwarts. He needed to. If he was going to kill Potter himself then he might as well as break more of the ministry's rules and make himself look….different. Oh, Dumbledore was excited. _Maybe Harry will either follow him on the path he is supposed to be, or he will have to die. I actually hope I will have the enjoyment of killing him._ Dumbledore was far in a clouded forest. " **Fumos** " the fog disappeared and Dumbledore knew what he was looking for. And he knew where to get what he wanted. Obviously he was nowhere near the school, and the travel will be long. But he was going to travel any distance to get his revenge.

 **Evil Dumbledore. What do you think of this short chapter? Leave comments and reviews! I do NOT own any Harry Potter or its characters. I have my copyrights though.** **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	25. Captive, Torture, Darkness, and Love

5:30 AM: October

Harry woke up. He doesn't remember much about the night. Harry felt different. Power was in his veins and he was in another room. It was pretty early for him to be up, but he felt better. He got out of the comforting dark room and knew where he was. _Snape's dorm…_.Harry walked into the bathroom and without giving a thought to look at himself he thought it best to wash his face. He already took a shower the night before. It took Harry about 10 minutes to wash his face and he felt his smooth skin. When he looked up in the mirror, he saw his neck. His hair was black and his eyes were dark green. He didn't think much about it. Then he saw his neck. _That doesn't look like the same design as before._ Harry shrugged at himself in the mirror. Then the voice came back.

The design was black, and it was still imprinted, but instead of it being a simple, small, snake design, it was large. It was an entangled snake trapped in a skull. The imprint was seen on the arms of the death eaters. It was the dark mark. But Harry's was different. His skull had dark, green eyes. His eyes were darker this time. Just a shade darker. Instead of it being a dark emerald green, it warped into an emerald green that had a hint of black swirling in it. The corners of his eyes were black as the closer to his pupils were dark emerald green.

 _"Harry Potter, my Prince of Darkness. You have grown in one night. You have damaged yourself in sorrow and anger. You are now in danger. Dumbledore has escaped and is after you."_

 _Then why can't you find him?_  
 _"I can only see your thoughts._

 _Yes but it seems like you know he is gone so why not try to find him?_

 _"Harry, he is stronger and he is relatively wise. Watch out for he is tricky. He could be right under your nose."_

 _Okay._

The connection was disconnected. _That was random._ Harry walked out of the bathroom and decided he was hungry. He walked around the corridors and found himself in the kitchen. The House Elves seemed confused on who he was. Harry had to tell them who he was. The Elves seemed scared of him. It was different than before. It wasn't that Harry liked to be feared, but he liked the control he had. Harry laughed. "It's all okay. I don't know what happened to my hair. But I'm not that different." The Elves nodded. And it was true, Harry didn't want to act different, but he did like the power raging throughout his body. He felt the swarm of electricity raging in his blood course, pounding against his muscles and adding surges of fire into his heart. He liked the tingling feeling in his hands. And he liked the dark figure on his neck that curved out into spirals. His dark tattoo was comforting. And Harry James Potter loved it.

"What would you like, Mr. Harry Potter, sir?"

"You don't have to be formal. But I could go for a cup of green tea." Harry shook his head. The Elves nodded and ran to the back of the kitchens. Once they got back, Harry was sitting on one of the stools. The Elves handed him the mug. "Thank you. Now, what is your name?" The Elves held their hands behind their back.

"I am Winky, sir." Harry nodded when he took a sip. _Wow, this is really good. It really helps…_

"Well, Winky, let's talk."

"About what, sir?"

"I don't know. Just talk about something. I am up, I am relatively cleaned up to my likes." Winky nodded. _It seemed like Winky understood._

"How are your courses?"

"I don't know. Here, can you keep a secret?" Winky nodded.

"Yes, sir. Anything for you, sir."

"I am actually very good at all my subjects. In fact, I find them easy. But…." Harry tipped his mug and used his index finger to tap against the mug, "I have to be really bad at the subjects." Winky began to clean some more dishes that were sprawled out in the sink.

"Why, sir?" Harry crossed his legs.

"Because if I were better than any student in the class or better than the nasty, pig of a person I had to call my cousin, I would get hit." Winky hesitated.

"I understand, sir." Harry nodded. He drank his tea some more.

"Yes, I do believe I am very good at the subjects. Actually, this place needs a little bit of a lightening up. Don't you think?" Harry took out his wand.

The twin wand to a dark wizard. The wand that was burned but then brought back. The wand Harry keeps on himself at all times. He placed his mug down, " **Orchideous** ". Flowers formed on a wall. "Now isn't that better?" The flowers were lilies. Beautiful Lilies. Winky and the other Elves smiled.

"Yes, sir!" Harry picked up his mug and drank some more tea. He placed the almost empty mug on the table and tipped the wand to his chin. What spell can I do now? Harry thought of one spell and smiled. " **Aguamenti** " There was a splash of water on the dishes that had soap on it. Winky let his eyes open wide.

"You didn't need to do that, sir!" Harry smiled.

"Please, there is no use for my wand. I don't even use it in class. Come on, let's have fun!" Winky smiled. Harry stood up. " **Avis**!" Birds were flying all around the room. The kitchens has become fun for Harry and the other House Elves. Most still did their jobs, but Harry made it fun for them. What felt like hours they looked around the kitchen and the birds were sleeping. Harry was sitting with Winky while he was doing chores around the kitchen. "Winky, I like you." Winky stopped his sweeping and nodded.

"Thank you, sir." _Winky isn't a normal Elf. He is less formal and more like a person._

"Winky, do you read?"

"No, sir."

"Do you know how?"

"No, sir."

"I'll have to teach you some time."

"Thank you, sir!" Winky smiled.

"Anytime. Anyway, what is the time?" Winky walked to the back of the kitchen and came back out.

"It is 6:45 am, sir." Harry stood up and decided he needed to go to his dorms to get dressed.

"Thank you, Winky. I'll see you later or tomorrow." Harry walked out in a strode.

 _I am a monster._ Harry James Potter knew he was going to be treated worse. His hair, his smile, his power...it wouldn't make his life easier. He felt like a monster. He always felt like a freak and a monster. And looking like this, added to more reason. Harry walked by himself. He always was.

As Harry was walking back to his Slytherin dorms, he heard crying. _Oh boy. What happened?_ He walked closer to the crying. It was a small girl. A girl with red hair. Harry straightened up his back once he was in the shadows and he held his hands behind his back. He strode half in the light. "Why must you….cry?" He asked cooly. The girl looked up. He saw who it was, Ginny. Her eyes were a beautiful brown. A brown that encapsed anyone who looked into them.

"Harry?" Harry's face was hidden in the shadows.

"Why are….you…..crying?" He asked again. Ginny kept her knees up.

"I'm okay, Harry. Really." Harry stepped closer to her.

"No, Ginny. People….don't cry….unless they are hurt….or happy….and your tears….are from….sadness." Ginny hugged her knees more.

"How can you tell?" Harry was calmly breathing. Ginny could hear.

"You are alone. No one can make you this happy, while you are alone."

"It's just the whole Gryffindor house. They bully me and Neville because we still believe in you." Ginny sniffled more. Harry walked toward her. He knelt down and looked at Ginny. _Even when she is crying, she is just as beautiful._

"Ginny, ignore them….or….use our knowledge….against them….they hate being….outwitted. What about….Ms. Granger?" Ginny smirked.

"You mean Hermione?"

"Yes."

"She….she….she doesn't like me anymore."

"And….why not?"

"I believe in you. But, Harry, she changed."

"What….do you mean?"

"Ron has her under a spell. Or a potion of sorts. She isn't acting normal." Harry was still kneeling. He was holding his hands in front of his chest. _I have noticed unusual behavior from her._

"Do you….know what….spell?"

"No, but she allows Ron to feel her up….but Ron said he would do the same to me!" Ginny let a few tears fall. Harry slowly let his hand move to her face. His thumb whipped the tears away. That explains what happened in The Great Hall. I guess he told her his plans and wanted her to be another victim.

"It's okay….Ginny. Just….watch out. And learn….as much as you can….and hex them if you need to." Harry stood up. His face was still hidden in the shadows.

"I will, Harry. And come into the light." Harry stood tall. He remembered his image. The darkness on his chest and neck that was engrossing at this moment. The green emeralds are darker. The hair that grew darker. One could see this change and call him a monster. And that is what he called himself. Now, the term monster, to him was a compliment, but when Ginny asked, it was a fear. A fear of what he became because when the powerful light of the sun would come up, everyone would see, and they would label him as a monster.

A monster that lurks in the night. "No. Why would….you want me to come into the light?" _I am a monster that hides in the head of the innocent. The glorious monster that makes one go insane. A monster that people refuse to look for. And I love this monster. But Ginny might not._

"Because I want to see your face."

"Ginny, I have changed."

"What do you mean….Harry?"

"I am a monster."

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"My eyes, my hair, my chest, my mind. I am darker."

"But you still sound the same." _It's the heart that matters. One drop of darkness, and soon, the whole heart becomes black. Encoated with this blackness causes one to wicked with hatred and power. And his Uncle dropped that cold blackness onto his golden heart. He will protect one spot. One spot with magic. So he won't become the darkness that consumes all. The darkness that kills all. The darkness that is destroyed in the end._

"I am letting the darkness fill my heart."

"That doesn't make you a monster."

Harry stood there. Pondering. A few minutes passed. _How could a sweet girl understand what it means to walk down the corridors as a monster?_ He was breathing slowly. His mind was racing. _If I frighten her, I am done. If she is scared, I am done. I want to be her beast for life._

"I does."

"Come into the light."

"I can't. You will….be afraid." Ginny giggled. I'm a monster.

"I'm not afraid."

"You will be." A monster.

"Come into the light." Harry stepped into the light and she saw his chest. She gasped. She looked at his hair and his eyes. He was different. Very different. His glasses added coolness to this odd look. "Harry, what happened?" Harry stood still. _So she doesn't like it? Or does she?_

"I have….grown." Harry walked toward Harry and he let his face fall into her hand. How could you ever love me now? I am a monster.

"I like it. It looks nice and cool. The glasses suit you too." Harry smiled. _I wish I didn't see a monster._

"I like your….hair. It's….unique and so….you. And your eyes….are so mesmerizing." Ginny began to blush. She moved her hand to caress his hair. He closed his green eyes. His heart became darker. He knew it, but in this time, in this hour, there was a piece. A golden piece. The piece that was protected, was shining. No one could see it, but he could feel it. It was bumping. This golden piece was forever going to be there and shine brighter than anything. A golden heart that beats rhythmically with the darkness that surrounds it.

"We need to go." Harry nodded and took her hand and placed it down to her side. He walked away and never looked back. Ginny on the other hand smiled for the first time since Harry left and she was excited. She walked back to her own dorms ready to hex.

* * *

7:00 AM: October

Snape woke up. He almost forgot about Potter. Snape went into the guest room to look for Harry. But he was gone. _Where is he?_ Snape looked around his rooms and found his bathroom door open. He ran in the bathroom but nothing was moved except his facial towel. _Maybe he went to his own dorms to get dressed?_ Snape went through his days. He took a nice shower and got into his robes. He bellowed through the corridors to his Snake's dorms. When he entered the dorms he saw that everything was quiet. He walked up the stairs and banged on each door. "Wake up! Breakfast is going to be happening in a few minutes!" Snape opened all the doors and when he got to Draco's room, Harry was awake with Blaise and Draco. Harry was dressed and was organizing his folder. Snape didn't even recognize Harry when his head was down. His hair was black. "Harry?" Harry looked up and his eyes are darker green.

"Yes….sir?"

"Sorry….a mistake." Snape looked at Draco who shrugged and looked at Blaise. "Can….I talk to you….Draco?" Draco nodded and smiled at his Head of House. As Snape closed the door behind them Snape rubbed his forehead. "Okay….what happened? Prank?" Draco leaned against the wall.

"Sir, he came into the dorms like that."

"What….do you mean?"

"He woke us both up, telling us that it was almost breakfast. And he got dressed. We didn't see what he looked like until we both woke up all the way. We asked what happened but he ignored the question, sir." Snape kept rubbing his forehead.

"Okay….so does it seem like he forgot about last night?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay...so this will be harder."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I need….to get him to open up. There are still many things he doesn't tell us." Draco nodded. "Now go get dressed, little one." Draco nodded and smiled and went into his dorms. What happened to him?

All the Snakes woke up and got dressed. They all made it to The Great Hall. Snape patrolled The Great Hall and saw Ginny being all googly eyes over Harry. Minerva saw Harry and started to talk to Snape. "Severus, who is that?"

"Why, Headmaster, that is….Mr. Potter."

"Oh. What happened to him?"

"I don't…..exactly know."

"Well you better figure it out."

"I am….on it."

"And eat, Severus. Stop being so protective." Snape didn't let his body move. He found himself looking at the Gryffindor table.

"Tell me….Headmaster, what…...happened the other day?"

"I don't know, Severus."

"Well….you better….figure….it out…." Minerva laughed a little.

"I know, I know."

"You did….fire….Dolores, right?" Minerva sighed.

"No…." Snape got mad.

"Why not?"

"Severus….no other teacher….you can't teach potions and Dark Arts. Not in the schedule. But I think she is warned by Potter. I am going to find a new teacher soon, though. Maybe during Thanksgiving break or Christmas break." Snape was enraged.

"He can't go to that teacher. No student should. She used….a blood quill!"

"Yes, the ministry is watching her now."

"Great, so now we have more of the ministry here?"

"Sadly, yes."

"We begged them to not to interfere with this school."

"I know, Severus. But now they are here examining Potter."

"Potter? Why?"

"Well, look at him. He has changed. Not mentally, but physically. They might think it is the works of darkness."

"And if it is?"

"Exile."

"Where would he go if he does go into exile?"

"Orphanage."

"But he is a wizard. His magical core breaks out because he was beaten to get rid of it."

"I know, Severus. I know."

"What happens if Dolores….", he glanced in her direction at the table. It's funny just noticing her at the table. "Tries to hurt him….again?"

"The ministry is watching. They wouldn't let him get hurt."

"I don't know about that. But fire her as soon as possible."

"I know, Severus." Then breakfast was the starting of a brand new day.

Snape was waiting for his class. He was waiting patiently. Let's see how this goes, good old, Severus Snape. All the students walked in, but the first few students were his own Snakes. "Hello, Professor." Draco said with a smirk. Harry followed behind him snarky. He seems cocky. All the students walked in and he saw Ron and Hermione. The other students were whispering.

"What happened to Harry?"

"Why is his hair like that?"

"Should we be afraid?" Many students kept eyeing Harry but Harry just took out the useless muggle things that he has been using for a while.

"Silence!" The class grew silent. _Oh, how I love it when they are afraid._ "Let us begin, or are you all going….to waste my time?" Ron smiled.

"I think YOU are wasting our time."

"Mr. Weasley, I would prefer you to use this class period to understand….the simple brewing of potions. It seems….you are failing my class, and your mother would not be happy."

"Well, maybe if you actually taught us instead of criticizing us all the time, we will learn?" Snape walked to Ron's desk.

"It is….interesting how just because you and Longbottom don't get it and find it….amusing to fail my class, you think….I do not teach. I explain the instructions. I show examples. I give you the textbook. I give you notes. I criticized everyone's work because people grow. Longbottom has even gotten better now."

"Yeah, whatever." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Keep rolling your eyes….Mr. Weasley. Maybe hidden in that thick….skull….there is a brain." Harry and the Snakes sniggered.

"Well, Snape, how is Harry doing? What, did you and all the other Slytherins teach him how to avoid washing his hair?" Harry glared at Ron. Ron smirked. "What? Can't take a joke?" _What…._

"No, Ron, I just….think your jokes lack….what was the word? Humor? Comprehension? Intelligence? Coherence? So if you….wish….to mock a house, it might as well be your own. You see, Ron….you aren't smart. You never were, and never will be. You and Miss. Granger are both ignorant. As well as the rest of the….Gryffindors." Harry glared at Ron. Ron was silent. _I'm impressed. He kept his cool._ Snape went back to the lesson on brewing **Alihotsy Draught**. Harry was actually doing it. Not only that, he was the only one not struggling to do it. _Once again, this boy amazes me. Maybe he actually thought about what I said last night. He has improved. However, I will need to talk to him later tonight about last night._

 **Leave comments and reviews. I do NOT own Harry Potter nor its characters. I do have copyright laws.** **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	26. The Shell

8:15 AM: October

Harry and Draco went together to Potions. "Hey, Harry!"

"Hello, Draco." Harry said cooly.

"How are you doing?"

"I am doing….quite fine. And yourself?"

"I'm great. How was your night?"

"It was quite odd." _What happened to my hair, and why was I with Snape? Why am I more of a monster than before? I need answers._ Draco could see Harry was in his mind.

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"I woke up in Professor Snape's dorm, but I fell asleep in our dorms. By any chance….did I sleepwalk?" Harry saw Draco gulp and hesitate. _I know he is going to lie._

"Erm, no Harry. I just kind of went to bed myself." Harry internally smirked. His face was set in a snarky facial expression.

"I know you are lying, Draco." Right when Draco opened his mouth he was in Potions and greeted Snape.

"Hello, Professor." Draco said with a smirk. Harry followed behind him snarky. The other students were whispering. Of course there was whispering.

"What happened to Harry?" _I would like to know the same thing._

"Why is his hair like that?" _Why are students so nosy these days?_

"Should we be afraid?" _Oh for Merlin sakes!_ Many students kept eyeing Harry but Harry just took out the useless muggle things that he has been using for a while. _I'll show them._

"Silence!" The class grew silent. _Oh, how I love it when they are afraid._ "Let us begin, or are you all going….to waste my time?" Ron smiled. _I love how he thinks he is all great._

"I think YOU are wasting our time." _Filthy muggle lovers._

"Mr. Weasley, I would prefer you to use this class period to understand….the simple brewing of potions. It seems….you are failing my class, and your mother would not be happy."

"Well, maybe if you actually taught us instead of criticizing us all the time, we will learn?" Snape walked to Ron's desk.

"It is….interesting how just because you and Longbottom don't get it and find it….amusing to fail my class, you think….I do not teach. I explain the instructions. I show examples. I give you the textbook. I give you notes. I criticized everyone's work because people grow. Longbottom has even gotten better now."

"Yeah, whatever." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Keep rolling your eyes….Mr. Weasley. Maybe hidden in that thick….skull….there is a brain." Harry and the Snakes snickered.

"Well, Snape, how is Harry doing? What, did you and all the other Slytherins teach him how to avoid washing his hair?" Harry glared at Ron. Ron smirked. "What? Can't take a joke?" _Now he will pay_. Harry made a grim smirk. _I'll show him._

"No, Ron, I just….think your jokes lack….what was the word? Humor? Comprehension? Intelligence? Coherence? So if you….wish….to mock a house, it might as well be your own. You see, Ron….you aren't smart. You never were, and never will be. You and Miss. Granger are both ignorant. As well as the rest of the….Gryffindors." Harry glared at Ron. Ron was silent. _Wow old Weasley actually kept his mouth shut._ Snape went back to the lesson on brewing **Alihotsy Draught**. Harry was actually doing it. Not only that, he was the only one not struggling to do it. _This is easy._

Harry James Potter wasn't the best at making potions, but he wasn't the worst like Ron or Neville.

Harry finished his potions and called up Snape. Snape nodded his head. "10 points to Slytherin for Potter's well use of time and capability of instruction." Ron stared at Harry. Harry stared back. But his eyes grew darker. Ron looked away quickly. _Good, he should be afraid of me. Actually, I like this a lot._ Harry's eyes grew lighter green. Anger was Harry's true power. His passion was power. However, Harry knew the difference between good and bad. He wanted to be in between. Nonetheless, he was the Prince of Darkness. He wanted to talk to someone. Someone he wanted to talk to. _Hey Voldemort._

 _"Yes, my Prince?"_

 _What traits do I show as your Prince of Darkness?_

 _"You show wisdom, power, anger, greed, and truth."_

 _Am I good or bad?_

 _"That is up to you."_

 _But I am still Prince of Darkness?_

 _"Yes."_

 _What happened to my hair and my eyes. I am a monster._

 _"You killed a monster last night."_

 _What do you mean?_

 _"Did you look at your neck?"_

 _No._

 _"There are cut marks. They are healed by Severus Snape."_

 _What happened?_

 _"He will be talking to about that."_

 _Tell me._

 _"No."_

 _Tell me._

 _"No, but the only thing I will tell you is that darkness fell into your skin. Your 'necklace' isn't on you anymore. The tattoo is pure darkness. If you show it, people will be afraid; but fear makes darkness stronger. Even if it's your own."_

 _Okay. I understand._ Harry smirked on the outside. The connection was disconnected.

* * *

9:25 AM: October

Voldemort felt a connection. Harry.

 _"Hey Voldemort."_

 _Yes, my Prince?_

 _"What traits do I show as your Prince of Darkness?"_

 _You show wisdom, power, anger, greed, and truth._

 _"Am I good or bad?"_

 _That is up to you._

 _"But I am still Prince of Darkness?"_

 _Yes._

 _"What happened to my hair and my eyes. I am a monster."_

 _You killed a monster last night._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Did you look at your neck?_

 _"No."_

 _There are cut marks. They are healed by Severus Snape._

 _"What happened?"_

 _He will be talking to about that._

 _"Tell me."_

 _No._

 _"Tell me."_

 _No, but the only thing I will tell you is that darkness fell into your skin. Your 'necklace' isn't on you anymore. The tattoo is pure darkness. If you show it, people will be afraid; but fear makes darkness stronger. Even if it your own._

 _"Okay. I understand."_ The connection was disbanded. Voldemort rubbed his temple. Bellatrix Lestrange walked into his chambers with a tray of sweets and tea. "Here you go, my Lord. Would you like anything else?" _Ugh._

 _"No, Bellatrix, you may leave."_

"My Lord? I would like to ask a questions." _Of course._

 _"What."_

"I am your most faithful servant. I give my life to you. Would you….do the….same?"

 _"No, Bellatrix. I have loved sssomeone who wasss lossst and killed. I do not love."_ Voldemort was lost in his train of thoughts. _So beautiful. So sincere. So unique._

"Yes….my Lord." Bellatrix left Voldemort to his thoughts and she sad.

Just then, Wormtail entered his chambers. _"What do you want?"_ Wormtail bowed in Voldemort's presence.

"I have heard news on Dumbledore's whereabouts." Voldemort sat up.

 _"Well? Where is he?"_

"He is wondering around the Beauxbatons forest." Voldemort moved his hand to his chin and rubbed it.

 _"Good…."_

"Do we tell Mr. Potter?" Voldemort smirked.

 _"No."_

"Yes, my Lord."

 _"Do you know…. why?"_

"Excuse me, my Lord?"

 _"Potter….needsss to fight….thisss battle. I want to sssee how it….goesss….As in….if he isss good enough…."_

"Yes, my Lord. That is very wise of you. Very wise, indeed." Wormtail left the room and Voldemort smirked. _Yes, he will fight his own battle. We will let him get him angry. Dumbledore will fight Harry. We will see who is worthy. Yes…._

* * *

10:00 AM: October

Ron had plans for Hermione on his mind. He already broke her. He already hypnotized her. He already ruined who she was. Time to get some more pleasure and more devious plans. Ron took her hand and they escaped a bathroom on the top floor. He knew he should avoid the one with Moaning Myrtle. She was always a pain. He took Hermione and she was all giggly. "Sh, Hermione. You'll get us in trouble." Hermione bit her index finger. He got her into the bathroom. "Hermione, we need to help Dumbledore. He has escaped and we need to help him." Hermione was against the wall. Inside her mind she screamed. She was screaming very loud but the words never left her mouth. _"Ronald Weasley! I don't want to do this anymore! Let me out! I am not like this!"_ Hermione curled in a wall sobbing. She was trapped. Ron was a monster. Ron smirked.

"I believe you are right. We need to help him. But…..do you want to help me first, Ronnie?" _No no no! This isn't supposed to happen!_

 _"Get out of my head! Stop controlling me! Stop drugging me!"_ Hermione yelled. Ron smirked more. A smirk that you could define as devilish. He leaned against the Hermione shell and grabbed her throat.

"Are you sure?" The Hermione shell spoke gasping for air.

"Yes we need to help him. I will do whatever you say."

"Do you like this?" Ron was up against her. _"Please…."_ Hermione wept.

"Yes, sir." Ron released his grasp. He took Hermione's arms and held them up. Hermione's body started to grind against him and Ron began to get hard.

"Mmmm….Hermione, where did you learn to do that?" Hermione let her back be pushed against the wall as he started to grind as well. She always responded as if she were a robot.

"I learned from you, my Ronnie." Hermione started to bite her bottom lip as she threw her neck back. She was pushed up and down the wall. Once Ron stopped because he couldn't take his throbbing dick anymore, Hermione squatted on the ground.

"Undo me." Hermione's shell was obedient but Hermione could see it all. She could hear it all. She just couldn't feel it. However, it didn't matter. This was rape.

The shell was undoing Ron and Hermione knew this wasn't right. Hermione undid his pants. She opened her mouth and Ron slammed her head against the wall. Hermione gagged and gasped as he thrusted in and out of her moaning. Once she swallowed she wanted him more. Before Ron could fix his boxers and pants, she grabbed his hand and shoved it in her pants as she was standing swirling her hips. He pushed her against the wall once more and his left arm extended to let him lean against while his right hand was fingering her. She undid her pants and thong. He let her wrap her legs around his waist as he slammed her insides. Hermione was moaning loudly as Ron grunted. Hermione was being pushed up and down against the wall.

The shell was his slave. A slave with the mind of a sad and lonely girl. A girl by the name Hermione Granger who will eventually break.

Ron and the shell were in the bathroom moaning. Moaning and groaning. The moves they did to each other. The pounding, the riding, the slamming, the choking, the teasing. It was all too much. Hermione needed Harry. She wanted Harry to know the Hermione on the outside wasn't her. Alas, no one figured that and no one cared. The shell was just Ron's toy that he would finger with during class and lunch. Hermione Granger. The girl who screamed was internally silent. Her head was quiet because there was nothing to do. A month. A month and no one knew that Hermione was trapped. A month and no one heard her. A month.

* * *

12:00 AM: October

"Neville, we need to do something." Ginny said while they were eating lunch.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is different. Harry is darker. Hermione is….you know. And Ron isn't as nice…." Neville had that stupid kid-look. Still, he was lovable. He nodded.

"I agree, but what could we do? We are just kids. No one would listen." Ginny sighed.

"I know, but we need to help Hermione first. We need to figure if Ron has her under a spell or under a potion. Then, we need to use a counter-curse or something. We need to save her."

"Well how do we figure what she is under?"

"I don't know. Ask around? See the symptoms? Then narrow the list down." Neville nodded.

"When do we start?"

"Tonight. In the library. Or any other place where we are alone. We need to solve this first. We will title this: Mission one, save Hermione Granger. Once we get her out we can move onto Mission two. I don't know exactly what mission two will be, but it will be something."

"Yes. I am in. If it means we can save our friends, then I am in." They both shook hands. Fred and George came down their table after laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Ginny asked.

"Well-"

"We put some-"

" **Firebolt** **cream** -"

"Into Ron's-"

"Drink." They both replied laughing and breaking off each other's sentences. They always did that. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Ron who began to drink from his cup. One sip was all Ron took and his face became red. Hermione was trying to give him her drink but his face became more red.

"Who did this?!" Fred, George, Ginny, and Neville, and the rest of the table, except Hermione, started to laugh loudly. Ron's face was started to cool down after drinking Neville's glass. He was angry. "Why would you do that?!"

"Because, you are-"

"Our little-"

"Brother."

"It's what we do." They winked at him and he sat down next to Hermione as she tried to comfort him. Fred and George sat with Ginny and Neville.

"So why are two going to the library?" Asked Fred.

""We need….to study." Ginny replied.

"No, we heard something about Ron and Hermione." Ginny sighed.

"It's none of your business."

"Then we will ask Ron and Hermione." Said George.

"No! Fine, lean in closer." Both Fred and George leaned in.

"We need to help Hermione."

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"Look at her, she is too different."

"I think you are reading too much into this." Fred nodded his head.

"No, I mean it. She is….much different and so is Ron."

"So what do we do?" George pictched in.

"We need to figure if it's a spell, curse, or potion. Then we need to counter-curse it." Neville replied.

"Okay, me and Fred are in." George nodded his head.

"Good. We meet, in the library. Tonight." Fred and George got up and sat where they originally sat. They talked and Ginny watched closely at Ron and Hermione. _What happened, Hermione. What happened?_

 **Oooh what do you think? Plans are brewing! Leave comments and reviews. I do NOT own Harry Potter nor the characters. #CopyRightsThough** **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	27. Darkness Is Overwhelming

2:40 PM: October

Harry went down the Slytherin chambers. Snape was waiting for him. Snape was waiting on the couch looking into the fire. Harry knew that Snape told the other Snakes to give them their space. Harry smirked to himself. _I need to do something. Hermione isn't the same. But I meet with Ginny soon. "Harry?" Ginny asked._

 _"Yes, Ms. Weasley?" Harry said cooly and Ginny blushed._

 _"Can we talk about something?"_

 _"Yes, what is on….your mind?"_

 _"Hermione."_

 _"Yes. I have noticed the different mood. I have taken account that Ron has done something with her." Ginny looked shocked. "Yes?"_

 _"I was going to….say that." Harry looked straight ahead._

 _"Well, yes, I have seen you watching closely at Ms. Granger and watched you speak to Neville." Ginny blushed._

 _"Oh. So….me and Neville, we talked during lunch, and me, Fred, George, and Neville are going to the library to track whether it is a spell or potion and which one. Would you like to help?"_

 _"Yes, what time will we meet?"_

 _"Um….when we are alone, so after dinner and after studies." Harry raised his eyebrows and turned around. He tilted his head to the side and lowered to the floor._

 _"I will be there. For you." He walked along._

Harry sat in a single seat on the side of the couch. Harry stared into the fire.

"Tell me, what do you remember from last night, Harry?" Harry was quiet. Well….

"I don't know, sir." Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Any idea? Any clue? Any memory?"

"No, sir."

"Well, surely, you have an idea?"

"Frankly, sir, I haven't thought about it."

"And why is that?"

"I have classes, and a maintenance to keep up."

"Maintenance?"

"Look at me, sir. I am not mentally different from other….students. I am physically different. I have grown darker. And now the other students….." Harry was in his own thoughts again.

 _"What happened to Harry?"_

 _"Did you see his hair?"_

 _"What about his eyes?"_

 _"Is he an heir of Slytherin?"_

 _"Remember when he talked to the snake and he convinced us it was nothing? Maybe it was all lies."_

 _"What do we do?"_

 _"We defeat this once and for all...before another Dark Lord is born."_

 _"How can we do that?"_

 _"Look at his appearance."_

 _"He is cooler, honestly."_

 _"No, he is different."_

 _"He isn't one of us."_

 _"He will never be like us." All the whispers Harry heard was in his head. He found it amusing making them cautious of each other. Although, he was alone, he liked it. He was different, but he was powerful. And how he loves it!_

Harry blinked and he saw a minute passed. Snape was staring at him. What felt like another full day, was just a minute. "Harry?"

"Ah….yes, where was I, sir?"

"What do the other students say?"

"I don't know, sir." Snape uncrossed his legs and sat forward with his hands folded on his lap.

"I think you do, Harry." Harry crossed his legs and sat tall.

"I really, don't sir."

"Harry, you had a nightmare last night."

"It won't happen again."

"It will."

"Then I will make sure I put charms up."

"No, Harry. I don't want you to do that."

"I will, though, sir."

"And I will take them down."

"I will put charms so I can sense them down and have a mechanism to wake up." Snape sighed.

"Harry, we are trying to help you."

"Well, I never asked for help."

"Why do you say that? You always wanted someone to help you."

"Well I have grown."

"I don't care. You are still a child." Snape was breathing slowly.

"I'm not."

"You still can be."

"I don't want to be."

"Why not?"

"Because look at me!" Harry stood up. "I'm not a boy, or-or a child! Are you daft? I am different and stronger. You saw what I did to Umbridge. You keep a close eye on me but I don't need it. I can keep myself out of harm." Snape stood up.

"No you can't. Now sit down before I make you sit down!" Harry stood his ground.

"What do you mean?"

"You were harming yourself beyond point, Harry."

"No. I didn't. I would have remembered."

"Sit. Down. Harry." Snape sneered. Harry began to pace back and forth. Harry was looking down at the ground, but thinking aloud.

"How can I forget about trying to kill myself? How? I remember doing some work. I remember talking with Draco and Blaise. I remember falling asleep. I remember waking up. I remember using the bathroom and then leaving and going back to bed. How can I forget?" Harry's green eyes were getting darker.

"I won't ask again, Harry. You need to relax." Snape was trying to comfort Harry. Harry was still pacing. He looked at Snape.

"How could I have forgotten?!" His eyes were getting darker. Snape lifted his wand.

" **Locomotor** **Mortis** ". Snape whispered. Harry somehow deflected it.

"Really? I'm thinking here. What would the purpose be if you cursed my legs together? Please, sir, at least try to be creative. Now, back to my thought. How could have I forgotten?" Harry's eyes seemed to have returned slightly lighter. He kept pacing. He seemed to tense less and he looked at Snape. He stood tall. "Please, enlighten me, sir, what do YOU know? What do you mean? Please explain everything." Snape was still shocked.

"Sit down, first, Harry."

"Oh, no, sir, explain to me first. Wait, I know what we need! Winky!" In this instance, a squeamish looking house elf appeared.

"Yes, Harry, sir?" Harry bent down. He smiled and Winky smiled at Harry.

"Can you get two cups of tea, you know how I like mine, but leave Professor Snape's cup with no sugar or milk, just in case he has a specific preference."

"Right away, Harry, sir!" Harry winked at him and Winky apparated away.

Harry stood in front of the fire. His hands were behind his back. _What happened to me? I once was a weakling. Now I'm powerful. It courses like venom through my veins._ It was visible that although Harry was standing tall and controlled, his hands were shaking. Almost as if he still had fear. Once Harry felt the shaking he tightened his hands in a fist. He didn't like the way he treated Serverus, but he didn't want to be a child. He wanted to be powerful. He wanted to be in control. Who would ever want a child to have control? _"Come here, you freak!" Harry's Uncle would say._

 _"You are weak. You can't overpower me. You got that?"_

 _"Yes, sir." Harry would reply. He knew that it was one of those nights again._

 _"Good. I have a guest coming tonight and you will treat him with respect. You know the deal. Bowtie, and get some of the belts out of my room and put them in yours." Harry nodded and ran to get the belts. He hated nights like these. He knew what was happening. The weekly customer is coming tonight._

 _The door rang and Harry was waiting. He was in his room. He heard the door open and mumbling. What felt like hours, he heard the man walk upstairs. The man, all in a black business suit entered the room and he slowly closed the door behind him. "Well, how are you tonight?" Harry knew better than to talk. He got up and took the man's jacket off. The man nodded and started his rant like usual while Harry did his job. The man walked over the poor mattress and sat on it. "My wife doesn't do anything anymore. She barely knows how to fucking cook. Do you cook, my boy?" Harry made an 'mhm' noise but continued. Harry took off the man's shoes. He knew the man liked it when his socks were on. Weird man. But Harry was already naked. It wasn't like he liked his three sizes larger clothes. He climbed behind the man and started to undo the buttons of the man's shirt. "Good. Maybe you can spare me and cook me something. It isn't like you do anything anyways." Harry finished unbuttoning the shirt and slowly took it off. The man likes it when Harry goes slow with un-layering the clothes. His chest was bare. The man was kind of young. Dark, brown, long hair. He looked maybe about thirty years of age. Harry knew this was wrong but didn't say anything. Harry felt the man's chest and man made a small pur sound. Harry saw the bulge in the man's pants and kept his sigh in. Harry got off the bed and sat on his knees. In front of the man's crotch. "So I have this annoying guy at work, but of course, the bitch at my house doesn't fucking care. I ask her how her day was but she doesn't even respond. Can you believe that? So I smacked her and all she did was sleep on the couch and cry! Like she needs to grow the fuck up. I tried to make it up to her! But she denied me everything! She is always starting arguments. Like I am a man, working for the family, and all I ask is for dinner when I come home and someone to have intercourse with me. But no, that's too much to ask!" Harry took off this belt and pulled the pants of the man down and off his legs._

 _The pants were nicely placed on the old spinning chair. And Harry knelt in front of the crotch again and started to move the boxers down and the hard penis was in front of Harry. "So it's a good thing, your uncle found me, boy! You weak thing! Probably barely understand me! Haha!" And just then, Harry's mouth was around his penis and the man began to moan. The man fell on his back on the bed as he started to thrust his hips up. Harry had to move more for the man's penis. Harry felt his head being forced on the penis and Harry gagged but continued his job. The man moaned more and more._

 _Soon, Harry's arms were bound behind his back and he was feeling burns on the side of his face as his arse was being ripped open. Harry just heard the mouns. Hours? Seconds? Minutes later. The man left and Harry was left. It was his Uncle's turn now._

Winky came back and Harry turned around. Snape was staring at him. "Ah, thank you, Winky."

"You're welcome, Harry, sir!" Winky apparated away. Harry sat down and moved the tray to Snape where Snape took care of his tea.

"Why did you stare in shock, sir?" Snape took a sip of his tea.

"Because, I called your name but you were lost in your mind. Frankly, I am shocked you can use wandless magic. Have you always been able to wandless magic?"

"No, sir. Well, only in needs. Otherwise, I need my wand." Snape nodded. "Please, sir, tell me what happened last night." Snape sighed. Harry began drinking his tea.

"You were in the bathroom. You tried to cut the dark necklace off. I cleaned up the blood and brought you in my chambers, so I know when you are having nightmares. You had two nightmares and scared Draco and Blaise, as well as everyone else. You were screaming and then you eventually passed out. Then you were screaming again and we had to use a **calming drought**. And now, you have that," Snape pointed to Harry's chest. "On your chest. Your hair got darker. I took off the necklace but a piece must have disintegrated in your blood. That doesn't happen." Harry drank half the mug.

"So I'm stuck like this?"

"I can try to brew a potion."

"No, sir."

"No? I thought you wanted to be back to normal?"

"I kind of like it this way. Just think, sir, I am more powerful. I am stronger and more intelligent than any of the students here. I have a future ahead of me."

"Have you been talking to Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is this what you really want?"

"Come on, sir. Don't get all sweet and nice here. Yes. I want this. I haven't felt more powerful like this in my life. It courses through my veins. And oh, I love it." Harry started to smirk. _I can scare Ron if I needed._

"Just, don't do anything bad."

"Me? Bad? Please, sir, I would use the term….nightmare." Harry stood up and walked toward the door to leave. _I need some fresh air and to study._

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the lake to study and do some studying. See you at dinner, sir."

"Okay. Be there and don't do anything to get yourself suspended or expelled." Harry opened the door. He looked back.

"And, sir?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I already am a nightmare, and I love it." Before Snape opened his mouth, Harry left.

* * *

2:40 PM: October

Harry went down the Slytherin chambers. Snape was waiting for him. Snape was waiting on the couch looking into the fire. Harry knew that Snape told the other Snakes to give them their space. Harry smirked to himself. Harry sat in a single seat on the side of the couch. Harry stared into the fire. Why does he always smirk like that?

"Tell me, what do you remember from last night, Harry?" Harry was quiet. Well?

"I don't know, sir." Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Any idea? Any clue? Any memory?" _But he must have some idea…._

"No, sir."

"Well, surely, you have an idea?"

"Frankly, sir, I haven't thought about it."

"And why is that?"

"I have classes, and a maintenance to keep up."

"Maintenance?"

"Look at me, sir. I am not mentally different from other….students. I am physically different. I have grown darker. And now the other students….." Harry was in his own thoughts again. _Where is he going? What is he thinking? I need to know. I need to help him. No, not need. I want to help him._

Harry blinked and he saw a minute passed. Snape was staring at him. What felt like another full day, was just a minute. "Harry?"

"Ah….yes, where was I, sir?"

"What do the other students say?"

"I don't know, sir." Snape uncrossed his legs and sat forward with his hands folded on his lap.

"I think you do, Harry." Harry crossed his legs and sat tall.

"I really, don't sir."

"Harry, you had a nightmare last night."

"It won't happen again."

"It will."

"Then I will make sure I put charms up."

"No, Harry. I don't want you to do that."

"I will, though, sir."

"And I will take them down."

"I will pt charms so I can sense them down and have a mechanism to wake up." Snape sighed.

"Harry, we are trying to help you."

"Well, I never asked for help."

"Why do you say that? You always wanted someone to help you."

"Well I have grown."

"I don't care. You are still a child." Snape was breathing slowly.

"I'm not."

"You still can be."

"I don't want to be."

"Why not?"

"Because look at me!" Harry stood up. "I'm not a boy, or-or a child! Are you daft? I am different and stronger. You saw what I did to Umbridge. You keep a close eye on me but I don't need it. I can keep myself out of harm." Snape stood up. _Let me help!_ Snape shouted in his mind. All he ever wanted to do was to help him. He was changing. Too much in too little time.

"No you can't. Now sit down before I make you sit down!" Harry stood his ground.

"What do you mean?" _He has to stop being so stubborn!_

"You were harming yourself beyond point, Harry."

"No. I didn't. I would have remembered." _Is he….calling me a liar?_

"Sit. Down. Harry." Snape sneered. Harry began to pace back and forth. Harry was looking down at the ground, but thinking aloud.

"How can I forget about trying to kill myself? How? I remember doing some work. I remember talking with Draco and Blaise. I remember falling asleep. I remember waking up. I remember using the bathroom and then leaving and going back to bed. How can I forget?" Harry's green eyes were getting darker.

"I won't ask again, Harry. You need to relax." Snape was trying to comfort Harry. Harry was still pacing. He looked at Snape.

"How could I have forgotten?!" His eyes were getting darker. Snape lifted his wand.

" **Locomotor** **Mortis** ". Snape whispered. _Harry somehow deflected it. How….?_

"Really? I'm thinking here. What would the purpose be if you cursed my legs together? Please, sir, at least try to be creative. Now, back to my thought. How could have I forgotten?" Harry's eyes seemed to have returned slightly lighter. He kept pacing. He seemed to tense less and he looked at Snape. He stood tall. Please sit down….."Please, enlighten me, sir, what do YOU know? What do you mean? Please explain everything." Snape was still shocked.

"Sit down, first, Harry."

"Oh, no, sir, explain to me first. Wait, I know what we need! Winky!" In this instance, a squeamish looking house elf appeared.

"Yes, Harry, sir?" Harry bent down. He smiled and Winky smiled at Harry.

"Can you get two cups of tea, you know how I like mine, but leave Professor Snape's cup with no sugar or milk, just in case he has a specific preference."

"Right away, Harry, sir!" Harry winked at him and Winky apparated away.

Snape watched the time. Five minutes and Harry has been standing there. "Harry?" No answer. "Harry." No answer. "HARRY." No response. Harry stood in front of the fire. His hands were behind his back. Winky came back and Harry turned around. Snape was staring at him. "Ah, thank you, Winky."

"You're welcome, Harry, sir!" Winky apparated away. Harry sat down and moved the tray to Snape where Snape took care of his tea.

"Why did you stare in shock, sir?" Snape took a sip of his tea.

"Because, I called your name but you were lost in your mind. Frankly, I am shocked you can use wandless magic. Have you always been able to wandless magic?"

"No, sir. Well, only in needs. Otherwise, I need my wand." Snape nodded. "Please, sir, tell me what happened last night." Snape sighed. _Why can't he remember? What happened? Maybe the darkness blocked his memory?_ Harry began drinking his tea.

"You were in the bathroom. You tried to cut the dark necklace off. I cleaned up the blood and brought you in my chambers so I know when you are having nightmares. You had two nightmares and scared Draco and Blaise, as well as everyone else. You were screaming and then you eventually passed out. Then you were screaming again and we had to use a calming drought. And now, you have that," Snape pointed to Harry's chest. "On your chest. Your hair got darker. I took off the necklace but a piece must have disintegrated in your blood. That doesn't happen." Harry drank half the mug.

"So I'm stuck like this?"

"I can try to brew a potion."

"No, sir."

"No? I thought you wanted to be back to normal?"

"I kind of like it this way. Just think, sir, I am more powerful. I am stronger and more intelligent than any of the students here. I have a future ahead of me." I _missed the younger, innocent Harry. I need him back to me. "Sevy?"_

 _"Yes, Lily?" Lily looked at him with her green eyes. He loved her green eyes. It made her different than everyone else._

 _"If I have children, protect them."_

 _"I promise, Lily. I promise."_

 _"And make sure they grow up to be themselves. Let them be innocent. And kids. And you know, everything we aren't." Snape nodded._

 _"I promise." She hugged Severus._

 _"Thank you. Thank you, Sevy."_

 _"You're welcome. Don't worry, Lily. I promise, I would fight for them."_

Snape looked at Harry. "Have you been talking to Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is this what you really want?"

"Come on, sir. Don't get all sweet and nice here. Yes. I want this. I haven't felt more powerful like this in my life. It courses through my veins. And oh, I love it." Harry started to smirk.

"Just, don't do anything bad."

"Me? Bad? Please, sir, I would use the term….nightmare." Harry stood up and walked toward the door to leave. _My boy…._

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the lake to study and do some studying. See you at dinner, sir."

"Okay. Be there and don't do anything to get yourself suspended or expelled." Harry opened the door. He looked back.

"And, sir?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I already am a nightmare, I love it." Before Snape opened his mouth, Harry left. _Lily, he changed._

 _"No, Sevy." The inside Lily voice came through. "He is just figuring himself."_

 _No, he is darker. He is stronger and he is becoming darker._

 _"And it'll be all good. He still has a good heart."_

 _How do you know?_

 _"He is my son. I know all."_

 _Why didn't you tell me before?_

 _"You blocked me out."_

 _What do you mean?_

 _"Your Fire Whiskey. It locked your mind and I couldn't reach you."_

 _Are you even real?_

 _"As real as you believe."_

 _So you are a spirit?_

 _"Yes."_

 _I see. Well what can I do?_

 _"He might say he doesn't want help, but he does. He IS growing darker but that does not mean he is on the dark path."_

 _What do you see?_

 _"I see that he is angry and hurt. He wants help but he doesn't know how to ask. He is making a plan with Voldemort but he is still him. He is finding his way. Be more fatherly to him. You know all I want is him to be protected. As well as you."_

 _I promise. I….I love you Lily._

 _"I love you too, Sevy."_ The connection was gone. Severus almost cried. He never heard her say that. Now he had more expectations to live up to. He needed to keep a close eye on the boy. But he still needed to seem strict and crude. This was going to be hard for him, but he knew he must do it. For Lily Potter. For the only love that lasted since he was ten years old.

* * *

6:00 PM: October

It was dinner. Severus was looking at Harry. Harry knew he was worried. _Can't help. I don't think anyone can._ Harry was eating. A little less than he normally would but then he heard squeaking. _Hedwig_. Harry knew better than to be excited since everyone was silent. A messenger bird shouldn't be here right now. Especially empty handed. Hedwig landed in front of Harry. Her red dark blood-looking eyes haunted everyone else. It was a scary thing to see such a beautiful bird become a creature with dark appearances. However, because Harry accepted her, so did the other Slytherins. Harry carefully pet her. She hooted in joy. He gave her a piece of egg from his omelette. All the other Slytherins watched him. He sent her off and she hooted away. She looked back at Snape and hooted. She left The Great Hall happy seeing her master once again.

Harry was talking with Draco and Blaise. His two best friends. "So, how are you guys?" Harry asked.

"We are fine, Harry." They said in unison.

"Hey Harry, I heard you are going to get clothes that fit this weekend, my Dad and I are going to go muggle shopping too. Want to see if you and Professor Snape can come with us?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, Draco. I would love to have you and your father's accompany. I will ask Professor Snape on his ideas."

"Cool! We can get money from the banks and we can get clothes, and books, and a bookbag for you. Maybe we will even go to Diagon Alley to get things for your classes!"

"Yes, that sounds nice."

"Hey, Harry, are you, alright with everything?" Blaise pipped in.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You….you just changed and as your friend, we all feel obligated to make sure you aren't feeling poor."

"Yes, Blaise, no need to feel concerned. I am different, however, this is a good thing. You see, I am more powerful, and intelligent. So all is good on my path." Blaise and Draco looked at each other. "What?"

"Well….most dark wizards say that. Harry, you are always lost in your mind. You seem to be apart from everyone else in class and you are just….dark." Draco replied.

"I am dark. But does not mean I will do bad. Trust me." They both nodded.

"So, how are your studies going?" Blaise asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Like you seem to still be troubling. Like we can help, you know."

"Oh, right, no. I am good."

"Well, how come you can do well on your homework, but not in class?" Draco asked.

"Mind your own business, Draco." Harry hissed. Blaise and Draco were both shocked by Harry. "What?"

"Nothing." They both said.

Harry looked at the Gryffindor table. Ginny. Draco and Blaise followed his glance to a beautiful girl with beautiful brown eyes and red hair. "Harry, we don't mind if you date a Gryffindor." Harry shrugged.

"Why do you bring that up?"

"We can see you staring at her." Harry broke his glance and looked at them both.

"Like I said, mind your own business. I don't need you two to give me advice or give me support. I'll do what I want."

"Fine." Blaise said. "Do whatever you want."

"I will." Harry went back to looking at the girl. _I hope she likes me. Even though I'm a monster._

 **Leave any reviews and comments! How do you think it's going? Do you think Harry will get the girl? Do you think this new rage is going to take control? What do you think of Voldemort's plans from the previous chapter? What do you think? I do NOT own any Harry Potter or its characters. I do have my copyrights!** **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	28. Hurting

6:00 PM: October

Severus watched Harry. _I need to protect the boy. He has come a long way. But he is still haunted. Just like me._ He heard squeaking. The bird. The bird found her way to her master and he pet her. Severus didn't want to seem like he was staring, so he looked at the other tables. _The blasted kids._ While laughing to himself, his inner voice came forth.

 _"Why do you say 'blasted kids'?"_

 _Because I keep up my looks._

 _"But why?"_

 _Because it's called a shelf. It is just a layer to shield myself._

 _"You are different."_

 _I know I am. I have to keep up my walls and borders so I don't get walked on._

 _"I know why you actually do it."_

 _No._

 _"I do, though."_

 _I'm not getting into this._

"Ah, Headmaster," Severus turned his head to her direction, how are the wannabe cubs?" He added a snarky tone to his voice. Minerva sighed.

"They ARE Lion cubs. However, they are fine. Although, Ginny and Neville seem to be isolated from the rest. I was thinking about talking to the cubs and see how everything is."

"May I….recommend something?"

"What?"

"Talk to them individually or spy on them." Severus smirked. Minerva rolled her eyes and scuffed.

"I am not into that, Severus. I do not like the idea of spying of my students, however, talking to them individually is a good idea. Maybe I will talk to them on Saturday. Speaking of which, are you going to get things with young Harry?"

"Yes, I am. It might be a long event since I want to go to muggle stores and Diagon Alley for the supplies." Minerva nodded her head.

"I think that is a good idea. He does need some clothes that fit him, and what about his studies? Are you going to keep him up on it?"

"Yes."

"I've heard the teachers talk, apparently he does excellent in his homework, but during class, he is below average."

"Yes, he has a tendency to act dumber than he really is because of what the muggles taught him. Many negative behavior is an effect from his muggles."

"I understand, Severus. And you are trying to help?"

"Of course."

"Good." Then there was silence.

 _"You can't get rid of me."_ Severus sighed.

 _Apparently not._

 _"You keep walls up-"_

 _Shut up._

 _"-because of your-"_

 _I'm warning you._

 _"Father."_

 _SHUT UP!_

 _"I'll show you why, Severus. I'll show you."_ Snape was taken over by his memories. The one that weren't so captured and sealed tight anymore.

 _Severus was eleven years old. His father was mad. And drunk. His mother, however, was beautiful as normal and she was reading to him with her silky voice. "BITCH! WHERE IS MY DINNER?!" His abusive father cried out._

 _"Severus, stay here and stay in the corner of this room, underneath that table." She pointed to a corner with a side table and a lamp on it. He nodded. He knew what this meant. He was silent but obliged._

 _"Hello, dear. Dinner is almost ready."_

 _"But I am hungry….now!"_

 _"It's okay."_

 _"Where is the fucking boy?"_

 _"Don't bring him in this, honey. Look, we can have fun tonight." She started to move her hands into his pants. WHAM! She was slapped. Hard._

 _"No, I want the boy."_

 _"No." WHAM! She fell backwards. It never got this bad. He marched into the room and was looking for Severus._

 _"Oh, Severus, my son. Come on out, you little shit." Severus curled tighter in a ball. He saw his father coming close. He looked at Severus. "Ah, there you are! Thought you could hide from me?" He pulled Severus vigorously._

 _"Please, sir. I didn't do anything wrong."_

 _"Ah, but you did. You, you little shit, have existed in this God-Forsaken world and have nothing but caused trouble. You and your fucking mother. Magic. Pff….magic my ass! And then, you can't keep your mouth shut. You are too emotional for a man. If you want to grow up, I'm here!" Tobias Snape pulled his son closer to him by the legs. Severus was scared. WHAM! A slap in the face and Severus felt the sting and burn. He felt a bruise forming and oh, that gave him more power. WHAM! WHAM! Hit after hit, Severus was left to be weak._

 _Severus was left on his side. His face was starting to swell shut. His father was done and his mother came in after cooking dinner, surprisingly she didn't come in until Severus was beaten. Once she saw what he had done to her lovely son, she ran to him._

 _"Oh, my Sevy. Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Severus made some groans of pain. His eyes were open but no tears fell. That's what his father apparently always wanted. Then, it was his mother's turn. She screamed. And Severus couldn't do anything about it, since he was weak._

Severus blinked. Time passed. Exactly fifteen minutes. What is happening?

 _"Talk to him, Sevy."_

 _Lily….why…..?_

 _"Talk to him. You need to understand you and him belong together."_

 _What are you doing?_

 _"Bringing you together."_

 _Stop._

 _"Sevy…."_

 _No, you are bringing these memories out. I can't. The idea is to help the boy. Your son. Not because I love you, but because I love him, too._

 _"Good. But Sevy, don't you see? You both get lost in your minds. Stay. Let me show you something else that day."_

 _No. I don't want to see anymore._

 _"You will. Trust me."_

 _No….Stop…..Please…._

His memories flashed without warning. _His father left and his mother slowly crawled up. She was so strong. Severus wasn't. He was breathing heavy. She eventually stood up. "Come on, my little man. We experienced enough tonight. Let's go into Diagon Alley and see if we can fix up, and meet with Lucious and get something to eat." Severus was quiet. "Oh, don't give me that." She pretended to make a pouty face. No response from Severus. She smiled sneakily. "I guess I'll hang out with Lucious and eat….candy and pizza and sweets all alone…." Severus knew what she was doing. He smiled._

 _"No, Mother! I want to go out with you! But it all hurts!" She limped toward Severus. She took out her wand let it shine blue. " **Episkey**." Severus felt better. She pointed her wand at herself, " **Ferula** " and then she spoke again, swishing her wand over her chest area, " **Ossio** **Dispersimus** ". She looked at Severus. "So much better. Now we need to clean up this mess. **Tergeo**!" The blood and the bleeding from the gashes were all cleaned up. Severus felt enough strength to get up. He grabbed his mother's hand._

 _"Let's go, mother. We need the fresh air." She squeezed his hand and they apparate away. It was Diagon Alley. They walked into an old pub that was kid friendly. When they both walked in, Severus found a booth for him, Lucious, his father and mother, and his own mother. His mother went to the counter to ask to floo The Malfoy family over. She walked to Severus who was setting the table with laid out napkins. She smiled._

 _"They are coming. So we will have to wait, sweetie. What do you think like having?" Severus look at his hands._  
 _"Pizza!" She smiled and laughed._

 _"With?" He made a 'hm' noise._

 _"Sausage and meatball on top!"_

 _"You got it, little man."_

 _As time flew away, the Malfoy family entered the shop. Severus waved them over and they all greeted each other. "Sweety, why don't you and Lucious go play over there, so we can have a grown-up talk. Okay?" Severus nodded. He kissed her on the cheek._

 _"Come on Lucious, let's go hang out!"_

 _"Sure!" They ran and the adults talked. They sat with some books in the corner. "Do you know what they are talking about?" Severus nodded his head."What?"_

 _"My Father hit us, again." Lucious gasped._

 _"Are you okay? Where? How bad?"_

 _"He was drunk. But my Mother helped the pain and I'm better."_

 _"I can't stand when that happens. If I have children, I am never going to hit or abuse my child."_

 _"Me too, Lucious."_

 _"What was it about this time, though? What did he say?"_

 _"I need to stop being so emotional."_

 _"My Father did the same thing the other night, but then he felt bad and made it up."_

 _"My Father won't make it up, my Mother will though. She is strong."_

 _"I agree. You might not have won with the Father category, but you won with the Mother category. So what are you going to do, now?"_

 _"Repress my emotions. Like he said."_

 _"Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Well, I'm here. If you do, I will, too."_

 _"Thank you."_

The memory ended. Severus remembered it all as if it were yesterday. _I'm going to call Lucious._ It was the end of dinner and Severus got up quickly. He entered his own chambers. He reached his floo powder chimney. He grabbed some green powder and said with precision, "Lucius Malfoy Manor." And he was sent to Lucious house. He walked through and walked around the seeming empty house. "Lucious? Are you home?" And soon he found the library and found Lucious sitting and reading in front of the fire.

"Ah, good friend. I didn't expect you at this time. How do you do?"

"I am well, and you?"

"I am well."

"Would you and your son, Draco, like to come to an all-day event while me and Harry get proper supplies?" Lucious smirked and put his book down on the side table.

"I would love to."

"Speaking of Mr. Draco Malfoy, how is your relationship going?"

"Better. I feel like we can really….communicate now."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what, Severus?"

"Hurt your son."

"I was scared for him."

"You beat him and used the unforgivables against him."

"Yes," He stood up and walked to Severus. "I suppose it was wrong, but I was afraid with our allegiance to the Dark Lord, he would use Draco against me. Why do you ask?"

"I was haunted once more."

"I see, well promise me you wouldn't hit Harry."

"I wouldn't. Although he does make me lose my temper at times. I keep it under control."

"After all, it is what your father wanted."

"Don't bring my Father up."

"As you wish."

"Do you love her?"

"I always have and always will."

"I see. Have you spoken to her since then?"

"I have tried but she always made it about Draco."

"You broke her heart."

"I know."

"Any remorse?"

"Of course."

"So do something about it."

"Which memories?"

"The day before we changed."

"That was a bad day for you. We made a pact, though. And I betrayed it."

"Harry is with Voldemort."

"Yes, I was at the meeting."

"He made a deal."

"What deal?"

"You and I shall be protected under any circumstance."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because Draco spoke so great about you. He thought you were the one and only person he thinks about."

"Is that true?"

"It is becoming true."

"I see. How can I make it better?"

"Make it better with her. He cares about her most of all."

"How?"

"Vouch. And Promise."

"You are wise, Severus. And what of the boys?"

"They are close as me and you."

"Ah."

"Harry is in love with the Weasley girl."

"Pureblood?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"He is stronger."

"And?"

"Darker."

"And Draco?"

"Wiser. And learning. Harry still is good and Draco now has a role model."

"That's good."

"I will see you on Saturday. We will all have breakfast so the boys can get ready."

"What time?"

"Eight AM, sharp."

"See you on Saturday."

"You too, my friend." And with that, the beloved and hated Potion's Master and Dark Arts teacher left the manor.

* * *

8:30 PM: October

Harry, Ginny, Neville, Fred, and George were in the library at this time. "So we need to know if this a spell, or potion." Ginny said bringing out a heavy book.

"It's a spell."

"How do you know, Harry?"

"Because, he didn't have her specifically drink anything."

"How do you know?" Neville said. "He could have stolen potions or something or made her drink it at night."

"No, because that means Professor Snape would be patrolling the halls because his potions would be missing. He has good track on that. And you can't leave without anyone noticing. Plus, Hermione still acts the same, so she is under the **Imperius** **Curse**." All of the kids watched Harry. "What?"

"How did you get…."

"Knowledgeable?"  
"Yeah…."

"Ah, I always knew this."

"How?"

"I read."

"Harry, are you sure you are okay?" Harry looked at Ginny. _Her eyes are so beautiful…._

"Yes. Let's move on. So now we need to find the counter-curse." Fred and George went into the part of the library no kid is allowed to go into. They brought out counter curses filled books.

"There is no countercurse." Fred and George looked up.

"What do you mean?" Fred spoke.

"There isn't a known countercurse. She needs to find the will to fight it out. Otherwise, Ron will need to release it. Unless he set a date for it."

"How do you know so much about the curse, Harry?" George asked.

"I read about it." Harry smirked.

"Okay….well how can we do that to her?" Neville asked.

"We need to bind her down, and tie her mouth." Ginny gasped.

"Harry! We can't do that!" Harry looked at her. So beautiful.

"Ms. Weasley, please hear me out. We have to bind her and silence her because we need to speak to Hermione Granger. The one that will be struggling to be heard is only a shell. We need her to be quiet. For all you know, Ron will follow her or something." Fred and George nodded their heads to each other.

"So what's the plan, Harry?" Neville spoke.

"We need you, Ms. Weasley. You need to….fancy him."

"I can't. He is my brother."

"You will need to spare us thirty minutes. We will come get you. If anything does happen, we can fix it."

"I can't do that. What if he….has sex? Or rapes me….?"  
"We will wipe that memory and another Slytherin girl will heal the damage."

"I can't."

"You must."

"I can't."

"Please. Everything will be okay." There was silence. A long silence. "Ginny, look at me." She looked at Harry. "Keep looking in my eyes." She did as he said. "I won't let him hurt you. No one will. You need to do as he says or else the real Hermione might be trapped forever. Who knows how long she has been like this, and how much longer Ron intends to have her like this. For all you know, he could keep her like this until he is done with her. You have to understand that." Ginny nodded.

"Fine."

"We need this. We will do it tomorrow. Saturday I am leaving Hogwarts to get supplies and things."

"Okay."

"All of you, try to get some sleep." They all nodded.

Harry walked to his dorms. Everyone was out and because it was Thursday, they were getting ready for an early Movie night. Studies were done, but Severus was waiting. "Where were you, young man?" Harry straightened his back. _I hope he doesn't get too angry._

"I was with some friends in the library."

"This late?"

"I was studying, sir."

"You skipped study session."

"It won't happen again, sir." _Breathe. He won't hit._

"It won't because you are now going to be excluded from movie night. Go to your dorms and get into bed." _Of course he doesn't even care. I have to be tougher. I have to act defiant. That's what Uncle would want._

"No."

"Excuse me?" All the Slytherins who brought out the popcorn and movie stopped in their tracks. A Head of House versus a Snake isn't something to be wanting to watch. So they walked back to where they came from and watched from peep holes and doorways.

"I can't."

"And why not, Potter?"

"Because I am not ready for bed." Severus stepped closer to him.

"And why not?" Harry was now scared. He stepped back. _Okay, act tough. "BOY! What do you think you are doing?"_

 _"Nothing Uncle Vernon." Harry was young._

 _"You existed. That's what happened. Come here." Harry did as he told._

 _"Come on, play with me, here. Step back. Be defiant." Harry was slow. WHAM! "I said be defiant and step back." Harry did as he said. "Come on, play with me." Harry gulped._

 _"No, sir."_

 _"Get over here." Harry barely took a step. WHAM!_

 _"Get back there! I want to have an excuse to beat you!" Harry was shaking._

 _"No, sir. I will not do what you want."_

 _"That's more like it. Why are you defiant?"_

 _"Because, sir."_

 _"Snotty brat! Doesn't do anything! Fuck you! You deserve to be taught a lesson!" Harry's young face was pale._

 _"No, please! I was only doing what you asked!"_

 _"No! You were being defiant!" Then Harry was beat, over and over again._

Harry blinked. He looked at Snape who was standing over him.

"I will go to my room. No need, sir." Severus gripped Harry's shoulder.

"What happened?" Harry stood in his place.

"Nothing, sir."

"Harry, you need to tell me what happened. Are there things still haunting you?"

"It is nothing, sir." Harry shifted his shoulder and was released from Severus's grasp. Harry walked to his room. _Why can't I just say I need help? I can't keep doing this to myself, anymore. I can't._ Harry got into the shower. He looked down. His skin was healing nicely. No bruises, or cuts, or barely any scars. It was weird. This is a new encounter. Harry never looks at his body. He could image his Uncle sneering at him. _"I guess I'll have to make new marks. This will be fun. It'll be like a new canvas."_

 _Please don't._

 _"Come here, son."_

 _I'm not your son._

 _"Here is a razor." Harry saw a wall. In an instinct, he grabbed a chip off the wall. Everything in the bathroom was so neat. No one would notice it. Harry barely saw it. Even with his glasses. The chip was a tile chipping. It was sharp. "Use it, you whore."_

 _No._

 _"Being defiant? Just like I taught you. Use. It."_

 _No. Professor Snape says not to._

 _"Who cares? He isn't your guardian. I am your guardian. And you will do what I say."_

"NO!" Harry yelled. But he didn't mean to. Harry heard banging on the door. Harry's hands were on the wall and the water was hitting his back and he had to lift his head. His back was tense. It was moving up and down with the heavy breaths Harry was having. "Yes?"

"Are you okay, Harry?" It was Draco.

"I'm fine!" Harry called back.

"Okay. Just checking." Harry was alone. When he got out of the shower. He saw the mirror broke. There was a crack. " **Oculus** **reparo** " Harry said. The mirror was fixed. Harry got dressed and finished his homework. He was working on most of it during his classes without anyone noticing. He knew his work was all correct, he threw in some wrong answers here and there. Can't be right all the time.

* * *

9:30 PM: October

Severus knew it was movie night. He wasn't sure what movie to watch and it is kind of late. His Snakes will be tired tomorrow, but they always look forward having a chance to eat junk food. "Where is Potter?"

"I don't know, sir." Blaise said.

"Go get some movies and some food, all of you!" They all scattered with joy. Harry walked in.

"Where were you, young man?" Harry straightened his back. _He better have some excuse._

"I was with some friends in the library." _Friends?_

"This late?"

"I was studying, sir." _Yeah right._

"You skipped study session."

"It won't happen again, sir." _Don't try to give me that bull._

"It won't because you are now going to be excluded from movie night. Go to your dorms and get into bed."

"No." _What did he just say? TO ME?_

"Excuse me?" All the Slytherins who brought out the popcorn and movie stopped in their tracks. A Head of House versus a Snake isn't something to be wanting to watch. So they walked back to where they came from and watched from peep holes and doorways. _They better stay back. I understand he has his issues, but he does not get to sneak and lie to me._

"I can't."

"And why not, Potter?"

"Because I am not ready for bed." Severus stepped closer to him.

"And why not?" Harry was now scared. He stepped back. _I'm sorry, but I have to scare you. Please understand._ Harry was quiet. He was in fact frozen. _Not again._ "Harry?" No response. "Harry?" Minutes passed. Harry blinked. He looked at Snape who was standing over him.

"I will go to my room. No need, sir." Severus gripped Harry's shoulder.

"What happened?" Harry stood in his place. _Please let me help._

"Nothing, sir."

"Harry, you need to tell me what happened. Are there things still haunting you?"

"It is nothing, sir." Harry shifted his shoulder and was released from Severus's grasp. Harry walked to his room. The movie was starting. An old favorite: The Theory of Everything. He might not like muggle stuff, but he likes certain muggle stuff. After the movie began to hear noises from the bathroom.

"Draco, go check on him, please."

"Yes, sir." Draco went up and all the Slytherins heard a 'no' yell from the bathroom. Draco came back and sat next to Severus.

"Well?"

"He says everything is fine. He is almost done."

"Thank you, Draco." Severus started to pass the popcorn and candies. Everyone was quiet and they enjoyed their night. _I need to check on the boy._ Severus got up. "Stay here everyone. Just going to check on Mr. Potter." Severus got up and knocked on the dorm.

"You can come in, sir." Severus walked in.

"What is happening? Why don't you speak to me? What happened?" Harry sat up straight. He was in Draco's extra pair of pajamas.

"Sir, I'd rather not talk about this." Severus sat down on Draco's bed.

"Well, I'm here all night."

"I am fine, sir."

"And that is a lie." Harry's face went pale.

"How many lines, sir?"

"What? Lines? What do you mean?"

"I lied. Are you going to make me do lines?" _His hand, 'I must not tell lies'._

"Who made you write lines?" Harry was silent.

"Professor Umbridge, sir."

"And why do you think she did that?"

"Sir, I lied to her. I deserved it."

"No child deserves to be punished for nothing."

"I am not a child."

"You don't deserve to be punished."

"I do, sir."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"What do you mean, Harry? Please talk to me." Harry looked to the side.

"Remember when you mourned my Mother?" _Lily Evans Potter…._

"Yes."

"Why didn't you think about my Father? If she loved him, why didn't you think about him, also?" Severus was taken aback by this.

"Because he tormented me throughout my childhood."

"And so, you wanted to do the same to me? As pay-back?"

"Harry-"

"I do get it, though, sir. I would do the same."

"It isn't like that-"

"Well, professor, I do believe you should be leaving."

"Harry, listen to me, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, sir."

"That is a lie."

"Make me write if I am a liar."

"Harry, I'm not going to punish you."

"Then I am fine."

"Harry. You need help. I will help you."

"No one did before."

"I don't know where this attitude came from, but it isn't charming."

"I'm not trying to be charming."

"Then tell me, now."

"Or what?"

"I WILL punish you." Harry held out his arms.

"Do it. I bet you won't do anything worse than what was done to me." Snape was flabbergasted.

"Harry-" Harry stood up. His eyes were glowing dark green. Severus knew he should do something, but at this point, what can he do?

"No, you can't do anything worse than the swine of a man I had to call Uncle and the woman I had to call Aunt, or the fat pig, my cousin. Trust me, sir. Being raped isn't fun. It isn't the best to go through. Neither is being told you're a freak everyday to a point, until I came to this school, I almost forgot my name and thought it was 'freak'. Tell me, _sir_ , your father abused you and your mother, has he ever sold you as a prostitute? Has he ever branded you? Embarrassed you? Beat you until you're unconscious, made you work until your body would go black? So, yes, punish me, sir. I would like to see you try!" At this moment, there were crashes. The power of Harry's darkness decided it was best to overpower him. Harry apparated away. Snape stood there. _What have I done? What has everyone done? Where is he, now?_ Severus walked calmly down as the Slytherins watched him.

"Is Harry okay?" Blaise asked him.

"Yes, now let's finish the movie." Everyone sat in silence. Harry was on Severus mind. Where he was, what he would do. Harry Potter was steaming. _What could he do with this power? Oh Harry was dark._ He needed to find someone to help him.

 **Oooohh what's happening now? I do NOT own any Harry Potter nor its characters. I have my copyright claimed.** **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	29. Revenge From A Young Boy

10:30 PM: October

Harry was by himself. He likes the isolation. It lets him think. Now, sometimes thinking is bad on his case. The things he hears behind his back is something that can make a good man go to war. The rumors that he was truly a man to fear, a man that was intercepted a monster and stolen it's heart to replace his own. He found it funny watching people turn their faces away from him. He likes….them fearing him. It is like a snake bite. Once they see how much power he has, then they will have a good reason to keep eye contact away. He would watch his enemies from the shadows of the wall. And oh, he loves it.

Harry was lost in his mind. He was smirking. He was actually done his homework. The same easy than ever homework. He knew he could outsmart anyone at this school. And he planned to. But once deep in his thoughts, there was a faint knock on the door. It was Professor Snape.

"You can come in, sir." Severus walked in.

"What is happening? Why don't you speak to me? What happened?" Harry sat up straight. He was in Draco's extra pair of pajamas. _No hello? How rude._

"Sir, I'd rather not talk about this." Severus sat down on Draco's bed. _Why now? I thought I was being punished._ Harry smirked. If only he would say the things he wants to. For the days from his change he felt anger. A boiling anger. An anger that was fun. He loved it. It boiled his blood and pumped through his veins. It made him powerful. It made him stronger. It made everyone else, weaker.

"Well, I'm here all night." Harry rolled his eyes. Of course he would rather stay here and have a heart-to-heart conversation.

"I am fine, sir."

"And that is a lie." Harry's face went pale. _The Blood Quill._

"How many lines, sir?"

"What? Lines? What do you mean?" _Does he even know?_

"I lied. Are you going to make me do lines?" _My hand, 'I must not tell lies'._

"Who made you write lines?" Harry was silent. _Does he not even know? It was for two days. I wrote lines and every time I did, the marks got deeper and deeper. Dolores would make sure they were healed but made them look like scars. The scars looked like brandings._

"Professor Umbridge, sir."

"And why do you think she did that?" _Because I am a freak! What do you think? Because she enjoyed it? I know she enjoyed it, but I had at least a cause for it._

"Sir, I lied to her. I deserved it."

"No child deserves to be punished for nothing." _How many times do I have to tell him?!_

"I am not a child."

"You don't deserve to be punished." _I do._

"I do, sir."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"What do you mean, Harry? Please talk to me." Harry looked to the side.

"Remember when you mourned my Mother?" _The green rays of a dark cursed was blasted from a man's wand. And a woman screamed. After watching her lay there, baby Harry couldn't do anything but cry. His cries sounded like a baby's cries, but he was begging her to get up. He was begging her to stand up and take him away because he is scared. But she never did. Instead, a man in all Black came through the room and cried just like the baby. Begging her to wake up. But he seemed to know what the green blast was. The man got up. He didn't seem upset over that the baby's father didn't come back into the room after trying to fight for his family._

"Yes."

"Why didn't you think about my Father? If she loved him, why didn't you think about him, also?" Severus was taken aback by this.

"Because he tormented me throughout my childhood." Harry remembered Snape's memories. _"Snivellus! Care to play?" And Severus tried to defend himself. Instead, he was weak. Everyday, his books were slapped out if his hands. Everyday, he would go home during summer and winter breaks and his father would start off again. He remembers seeing a sad and lonely boy sitting in the corner, crying._

"And so, you wanted to do the same to me? As pay-back?" _Always bully the students? Hmph. I would do the same. If a bully had a son, I would want him to suffer._

"Harry-"

"I do get it, though, sir. I would do the same."

"It isn't like that-"

"Well, professor, I do believe you should be leaving."

"Harry, listen to me, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, sir."

"That is a lie."

"Make me write if I am a liar." _He wouldn't. Why would I even care if he did? He didn't do anything like what my relatives did. No one could match that. Dumbledore barely matched that._

"Harry, I'm not going to punish you."

"Then I am fine."

"Harry. You need help."

"No one did before."

"I don't know where this attitude came from, but it isn't charming." _Of course. He thinks he knows all. I'll show him. I am not trying to be charming. If I wanted to be charming, I would be charming._

"I'm not trying to be charming."

"Then tell me, now."

"Or what?"

"I WILL punish you." Harry held out his arms.

"Do it. I bet you won't do anything worse than what was done to me." Snape was flabbergasted.

"Harry-" Harry stood up. His eyes were glowing dark green. Severus knew he should do something, but at this point, what can he do?

"No, you can't do anything worse than the swine of a man I had to call Uncle and the woman I had to call Aunt, or the fat pig, my cousin. Trust me, sir. Being raped isn't fun. It isn't the best to go through. Neither is being told you're a freak everyday to a point, until I came to this school, I almost forgot my name and thought it was 'freak'. Tell me, sir, your father abused you and your mother, has he ever sold you as a prostitute? Has he ever branded you? Embarrassed you? Beat you until you're unconscious, made you work until your body would go black? So, yes, punish me, sir. I would like to see you try!" At this moment, there were crashes. The power of Harry's darkness decided it was best to overpower him. Harry apparated away.

Harry wanted to clean out his head. He was mad. But he wanted to do destruction. Tears were almost falling. He can't cry. Not right now, at least. He needed it. What better place than to cause destruction, than go to his relatives? He was on the street of Privet Drive. He walked to his 'house'. If you can even call a place you were almost killed at, a house. He walked to house number 4. He knocked on the door. They were awake at this time. Well, his Uncle would be. His Uncle was also, the one to answer the door. "Wh-what are you doing here, freak?" His Uncle was drunk. But Harry was angry. Harry was quiet, he stepped inside the house without permission. "Y-you shouldn't be here!" Harry smirked.

"Tsk, tsk. Is that fear I hear?" His Uncle was quiet.

"We are going to go to court soon about your lies, freak."

"I'm surprised to see you didn't find another boy to help your needs. Please tell me, you want them….to be helped?" His Uncle smirked.

"I knew you liked it, you little faggot. Come over here and do it hard. I don't want to have to do any work tonight." Harry smirked as his uncle sat on the couch. Harry walked behind his uncle to give him his neck massage, just then, Harry gripped his Uncle's head and whispered in his ear, " **Engorgio** **Skullus** ". His Uncle's head started to swell up in pain. This hex was self taught. Harry knew he would one day get his revenge. "Goodbye dear Uncle. I must send you a get well soon card." Harry apparated away as his uncle fell on the floor. Harry smirked. He liked causing his uncle pain. Especially after all he did to him. He deserved everything Harry was going to do. Not just to the fat uncle, but to his whole family. The one that caused him to break down.

Harry apparated. It was….after looking at the clock, two am. _Wow time does fly._ He saw a light in the Slytherin Common Room. He went toward the light. It was Severus. Harry was on guard before he could see who the silhouette figure sitting by the fire was. "Oh, professor, how odd to see you….at this time." Severus stood up. He seemed angry, but Harry couldn't tell. He wasn't tired. And it was a great feeling. _Up until two am, and not tired?_ That is another useful thing. He can do work. He can make spells. Use them against people. Become more powerful. This was exciting Harry. However, he kept a straight face. Severus was facing him. Now he looked tired.

"Where were you?" Harry turned his body and looked at the fire. It was beautiful. He could see creatures in the fire. Dancing. No not dancing, fighting. Harry knew that even if he wanted nothing to do with it, he was still a pawn in the war. Whether or not if he was good or bad, the prophecy cannot be changed by war. The Death Eaters are gathering their pawns and more likely, Dumbledore is doing the same. He saw himself in the fire battling with another great wizard. Which one, was unclear.

"Why is it any of your concern, sir?" Snape stood next to Harry.

"Because I am your head of House. You left in anger. You were gone for more than an hour. You could have hurt someone. Or yourself." Snape put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I hurt him." Snape nodded his head. Severus knew who Harry hurt, but he kne Harry had to say it. What Harry nor Severus would admit was the regret in Harry's voice. The battle in the fire? Well, it changed. It was figures dancing. Figures dancing and clapping and people hugging and cheering. Harry let his shoulders drop as his pupils were memorized by the dancing fire.

"Who, Harry?"

"My uncle." Snape nodded his head once more. _I like this._ This was an odd feeling. No one stood next to him or acted like a father to him. In fact, no one treated him as a son to them. And it looks like Snape was being a father to him. Harry smirked. He was trying to hide his smile.

"It's okay. What did you do to him?" Harry let a dark smile curl on the side of his face.

"I used: **Engorgio** **Skullus**. It worked perfectly. I liked it when he fell to the ground." Snape sighed.

"How did you learn that spell?"

"I read it in a book. And I whispered it in his ear. It felt good." Snape slapped Harry's shoulder slightly. He then knelt in front of Harry.

"Please don't do that again, do not just go out and hurt people."

"But he deserved it."

"I know, Harry. But next time, talk to me." Harry nodded his head. "We will show punishment together, okay?" He liked the power over his uncle. His uncle would always have the power. And the fist over him. And trial? He was going to go to two trials?

"Sir, am I going to two trials?" Severus sighed.

"Yes, we need to fight for your custody."

"You didn't tell me, sir." Severus sighed once more. Harry looked into the fire.

"I know. We wanted to wait because we don't want to worry you too much. Harry, you are dealing with stuff in your head and I want to help you. You improve, but then you fall down. I want to help you stay up. We didn't want you to get worse after the Dumbledore situation."

"I can't go back to that house."

"I know, now we took pictures of the markings."

"Which court will this be?"

"This will be settled in the Ministry because they knew about the wards and the world of magic."

"What if they do get me?"

"They won't." A long silence was passed. Harry didn't know what to do. Or what to say. So he wanted help.

"I was raped." Severus stood up and grabbed Harry's hand and walked him to the couch. They both sat down and Harry was sitting up straight. Force of habit. Harry held his knees. Emotion wasn't something he talked about and it would never be the same when he told the only and first person he cared.

"You don't have to tell me." Harry was silent. His face fell and his eyes closed as if he was trying to forget, or more like he was trying to replay the memory and throw it in the fire.

"You can see if you want." Severus's face went cold. Was this something Severus really wanted to see? Was it a good idea to see it?

"If you want me to, yes." Harry closed his eyes once more. Harry opened the memory he wanted to show.

" **Leguminous**!" Harry felt a forced push in his mind. Harry brought forth a memory to show Severus. A memory that haunts Harry.

 _His Uncle was looking at the mail. Harry was in the kitchen. Pentuna or Dudley wasn't there. He was left alone. With that man. "Freak!" Young Harry ran into the living room._

 _"Yes, Uncle?" Harry would say without conscience effort._

 _"No one cares about you, do you know that?"_

 _"Yes, Uncle." Harry replied with no emotion._

 _"Good. And if you tell anyone what me, your Aunt, or cousin do to you, we won't care about you either. Okay?" Harry knew they didn't care, but he didn't want to face the consequences._

 _"Yes, Uncle." His Uncle began to get angry. Young Harry didn't know what to do._

 _"Then why did this come in?" His Uncle held up a note from young Harry's teacher._

 _"What is that, sir?" He backed up. His uncle was raising his voice. He walked closer to Harry. Harry knew to back away, but he backed into the wall. His Uncle grabbed him by his hair and drug him up the stairs. He shut the guest bedroom door and threw Harry on the ground._

 _"Suck me off, freak, and I'll read it to you." Young Harry was confused._

 _"Wh-what?" His Uncle stood in front of young Harry and decided to use force. He sat on bed and kept the letter in his hand and a chunk of Harry's hair in his tight grasp. He placed the letter on the side of him and started undoing his pants. Young Harry started to fight against the man. The man gripped harder and pulled harry up so he could see his face._

 _"You did this to yourself." His hard dick was in front of Harry. As Harry was starting to scream, his Uncle pushed his head down. Harry was struggling against being orally raped. His Uncle held Harry's head down. Young Harry was screaming. His Uncle didn't care. His uncle started to thrust his dick farther down Harry's throat. His Uncle moaned out loud and picked up the letter. He cleared his throat and began to read out loud as Harry was trying to push away._

 _"It says, 'Dear guardians of Young Mr. Potter: It has seemed that he is different than most boys his age. He flinches aggressively when me or any other teacher walks by, and he seems to distance himself from people. He talks about doing chores all day, and that is why he doesn't do his homework. He has broken down crying a few times and it is a great deal of concern. We have called Child Services and we need to make sure Mr. Potter is safe with you and your family." His uncle began moaning out loud. Harry eventually gave up. His uncle was losing his grip on Harry's head._

 _His uncle held Harry's head in place as he thrusted vigorously into Harry's mouth. He grunted and gasped. "You hear that? Because of you, freak, they are coming!" Young Harry said nothing. "Speaking of which, something will explode, you are going to swallow!" As he began to come into Harry's mouth he began to panic but he knew to swallow. His uncle stood up and let Harry's body fall limp on the floor. "Good lad. Now you are going to tell everyone you love it here, and you are spoiled, and you always want to be here with us." He fixed his pants as young Harry was traumatized with what just happened._

Harry was panting when Severus left his mind. Severus was just shocked and disgusted. Harry looked into the fire. His eyes were turning red from looking too long in the fire. "Potter, stop looking into the fire." Harry shook his head. Severus sighed. "We need to work on this. That is something that should never happen to a young boy."

"I agree, Professor, but it happened." Harry stared blank.

"However, we can fix the aftermath." Harry stood up. "You should go to sleep, Potter." Severus said in a tender voice.

"Yes….sir." Harry started to walk to the dorm stairs and once he had gotten to the dorms and into his room he saw the boys sleeping. Harry went into his pajamas and he sat upright. He needed no sleep, he wasn't tired. Harry crossed his legs and held his hands in a meditating stance. He needed to travel far into his mind and solve the problems that are almost unsolvable.

* * *

2:00 AM: October

 _He needs to be back…_."Where were you?" Harry turned his body and looked at the fire. Severus was sitting up straight. He was still in his black robes. "Why is it any of your concern, sir?" Snape stood next to Harry. Severus knew from when he was a boy, sometimes what a young boy such as Harry needed someone who could mentor him. Someone to take care of him.

"Because I am your head of House. You left in anger. You were gone for more than an hour. You could have hurt someone. Or yourself." Snape put his hand on Harry's shoulder. _Because I want to protect you ad save you._

"I hurt him." Snape nodded his head. _His Uncle._

"Who, Harry?"

"My uncle." Snape nodded his head once more. Severus felt the boy relaxed his body. Under Severus touch. It wasn't in a way of sexual preference, but in a way that Severus can only guess Harry never had a father figure in his life.

"It's okay. What did you do to him?" Harry let a dark smile curl on the side of his face.

"I used: Engorgio Skullus. It worked perfectly. I liked it when he fell to the ground." Snape sighed. _How does he even know that spell? Why that spell?_

"How did you learn that spell?"

"I read it in a book. And I whispered it in his ear. It felt good." Snape slapped Harry's shoulder slightly. He then knelt in front of Harry.

"Please don't do that again, do not just go out and hurt people."

"But he deserved it."

"I know, Harry. But next time, talk to me." Harry nodded his head.

"Sir, am I going to two trials?" Severus sighed.

"Yes, we need to fight for your custody."

"You didn't tell me, sir." Severus sighed once more. Harry looked into the fire.

"I know. We wanted to wait because we don't want to worry you too much. Harry, you are dealing with stuff in your head and I want to help you. You improve, but then you fall down. I want to help you stay up. We didn't want you to get worse after the Dumbledore situation."

"I can't go back to that house."

"I know, now we took pictures of the markings."

"Which court will this be?"

"This will be settled in the Ministry because they knew about the wards and the world of magic."

"What if they do get me?"

"They won't." A long silence was passed. Harry didn't know what to do. Or what to say. So he wanted help.

"I was raped." Severus stood up and grabbed Harry's hand and walked him to the couch. They both sat down and Harry was sitting up straight. Force of habit. Harry held his knees. Emotion wasn't something he talked about and it would never be the same when he told the only and first person he cared.

"You don't have to tell me." Harry was silent.

"You can see if you want." Severus's face went cold.

"If you want me to, yes." Harry closed his eyes.

"Leguminous!" Harry felt a forced push in his mind. Harry brought forth a memory to show Severus. A memory that haunts Harry. But Severus was haunted in an equal amount. This wasn't a memory that someone should have. Not a young boy, or girl.

 _His Uncle was looking at the mail. Harry was in the kitchen. Pentuna or Dudley wasn't there. He was left alone. With that man. "Freak!" Young Harry ran into the living room._

 _"Yes, Uncle?" Harry would say without conscience effort._

 _"No one cares about you, do you know that?"_

 _"Yes, Uncle." Harry replied with no emotion._

 _"Good. And if you tell anyone what me, your Aunt, or cousin do to you, we won't care about you either. Okay?" Harry knew they didn't care, but he didn't want to face the consequences._

 _"Yes, Uncle." His Uncle began to get angry. Young Harry didn't know what to do._

 _"Then why did this come in?" His Uncle held up a note from young Harry's teacher._

 _"What is that, sir?" He backed up. His uncle was raising his voice. He walked closer to Harry. Harry knew to back away, but he backed into the wall. His Uncle grabbed him by his hair and drug him up the stairs. He shut the guest bedroom door and threw Harry on the ground._

 _"Suck me off, freak, and I'll read it to you." Young Harry was confused._

 _"Wh-what?" His Uncle stood in front of young Harry and decided to use force. He sat on bed and kept the letter in his hand and a chunk of Harry's hair in his tight grasp. He placed the letter on the side of him and started undoing his pants. Young Harry started to fight against the man. The man gripped harder and pulled harry up so he could see his face._

 _"You did this to yourself." His hard dick was in front of Harry. As Harry was starting to scream, his Uncle pushed his head down. Harry was struggling against being orally raped. His Uncle held Harry's head down. Young Harry was screaming. His Uncle didn't care. His uncle started to thrust his dick farther down Harry's throat. His Uncle moaned out loud and picked up the letter. He cleared his throat and began to read out loud as Harry was trying to push away._

 _"It says, 'Dear guardians of Young Mr. Potter: It has seemed that he is different than most boys his age. He flinches aggressively when me or any other teacher walks by, and he seems to distance himself from people. He talks about doing chores all day, and that is why he doesn't do his homework. He has broken down crying a few times and it is a great deal of concern. We have called Child Services and we need to make sure Mr. Potter is safe with you and your family." His uncle began moaning out loud. Harry eventually gave up. His uncle was losing his grip on Harry's head._

 _His uncle held Harry's head in place as he thrusted vigorously into Harry's mouth. He grunted and gasped. "You hear that? Because of you, freak, they are coming!" Young Harry said nothing. "Speaking of which, something will explode, you are going to swallow!" As he began to come into Harry's mouth he began to panic but he knew to swallow. His uncle stood up and let Harry's body fall limp on the floor. "Good lad. Now you are going to tell everyone you love it here, and you are spoiled, and you always want to be here with us." He fixed his pants as young Harry was traumatized with what just happened._

Harry was panting when Severus left his mind. Severus was just shocked and disgusted. Harry looked into the fire. His eyes were turning red from looking too long in the fire. "Potter, stop looking into the fire." Harry shook his head. Severus sighed. "We need to work on this. That is something that should never happen to a young boy."

"I agree, Professor, but it happened." Harry stared blank.

"However, we can fix the aftermath." Harry stood up. "You should go to sleep, Potter." Severus said in a tender voice.

"Yes….sir." Severus watched Harry as he left the room. Severus knew, from when he was little, Harry wasn't going to go to bed. Well, not to sleep. But Harry needed to let Severus help. Severus was in the same position, well similar. Severus wasn't raped. But he was forced to watch his Mother be raped. Severus shuddered. He needed sleep himself. Severus bellowed across the halls of the dark chambers. Once he reached his own private chambers, he saw there was a message. Narcissa Malfoy. He opened the message and it was a portkey to her Mansion. He stumbled a tiny bit as he was not expecting just a random portkey placed in his chambers. There was a dim fire. Someone placed a cup of red wine down as someone else asked, "When will he be here, cissy?" Bellatrix Lestrange.

Severus recollected himself. "I am here, ladies. What was the reason of transporting me here?" Narcissa stood up and faced him.

"I've nowhere else to turn, Severus. I know I ought not to be here. The Dark Lord himself has forbidden me to speak of this -"

"If the Dark Lord has forbidden it, you ought not to speak." Severus replied swiftly. He was in no mood for this. He had his own problems with Potter. "As it so happens I'm aware of your situation, Narcissa." He walked closer to two Death Eaters.

"You? The Dark Lord told you?" Bellatrix interrupted.

"Your sister doubts me, Narcissa. Understandable." Severus faintly smiled. "Over the years I have played my part well. So well I've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time." In this response to the Death Eaters, Bellatrix made a scathing sound. Severus glared at her. "Dumbledore is a great wizard. Only a fool would question it."

Narcissa, however, still had worry on her face, well it appeared that way. "I... I don't doubt you, Severus." Bellatrix, obviously, had to voice her opinion. _Obviously never learned manners._

"You should feel honored, Cissy. As should Draco -"

"He's just a boy!" Narcissa yelled. Her voice was in a form of a whisper tone.

"I can't change the Dark Lord's mind. But it might be possible for me to help Draco. To provide some... protection." Severus knew he needed to help now both Draco and Harry. Bellatrix eyed Severus. _Damn lady._ Narcissa looked at Severus and caught his glare. Her eyes became big.

"Do you mean it, Severus?" Severus nodded his head.

"Yes."

Bellatrix became more daring and challenging. "Swear to it." Severus returned the glare. "Make the Unbreakable Vow. You see, it's just empty words. Oh he'll try. He'll give it his best effort. But when it matters most he'll slither back into his hole. Bloody coward…" Severus was furious. _I am no coward. I will not be viewed as one._

"Take. Out. Your. Wand." Severus finally replied. Snape faced Narcissa. Bellatrix, hand faintly trembling, placed the tip of her wand over their linked hands.

"Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will." A single strand of silver liquid fire was released from Bellatrix's wand and wends its way around their hands.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?" Snape was staring into Narcissa's eyes who were looking back at him with glee and hope. Severus understands she doesn't want a boy to kill Dumbledore. But he has plans for Harry also.

"I will." A second strand of silver liquid fire was released and it intertwined with the first.

"And should it prove necessary, if it seems Draco will fail... will you yourself carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?" Snape's hand twitched within Narcissa's. Bellatrix waited along with her sister.

"I will." Narcissa and Severus unlinked their arms. Narcissa looked at him.

"I will be forever in your debt." Severus turned his heel. They were watching him. Bellatrix was watching him with uncertainty and Narcissa was watching him thinking of ways to repay him. Then Severus apparated away to head to sleep. Afterall, who wants to deal with an angry Professor Snape?

* * *

6:00 AM: October

Severus woke up. He needed to be on time. He woke up later than he usually does. Tomorrow, him, Draco, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter will go out shopping for the day. Once Severus took a shower and got into a pair of clean robes, he headed down to the Slytherin Chambers to make sure everyone was up and dressed in an order HE likes. He entered the dorms and knocked on everyone's door. He went in the dorms to do his annual check of how the rooms were kept.

All the rooms were in order. Every student was ready except one. However, this student wasn't even here. _Potter_. He turned to Draco and Blaise who were waiting by the beds with clean ironed robes on. "Where is Mr. Potter?" Draco knew Severus was trying to get back to his usual nastiness. _Can't have a reputation of being friends with anyone and everyone._ The young boy with with blond slick back hair and a sneer on his face piped up.

"He is in the kitchens, sir." Severus walked to the boy, keeping his poster. All the Snakes knew he was going to go back to his ways. He was still tender, but he needed to get into the act. So did all the Snakes. Draco seemed to be getting into his act.

"What do you mean Mr. Malfoy?"

"I woke up early when he was leaving the bathroom. He told me he was going to go to the kitchens to do work. Then he told me I should go back to sleep since it was still early. Then he turned out the light and grabbed his things and left, sir." Severus walked back to the door to leave.

"Thank you, boys. Now don't be late. You may go to breakfast before I come back, I am going to the kitchens." The boys nodded their head.

Severus walked down the corridors and he ran into Minerva McGonagall. "Hello, Severus."

"Hello, Headmaster. How are you, today?"

"I am well, I would like to meet with you to discuss Mr. Potter." _Next time, I will apparate. I don't even know why I even bother being the school's hall monitor anymore._

"Yes, Headmaster. I presume, after classes in your office, or rather in your classroom?"

"My office will be necessary."

"Yes, Headmaster." He swiftly passed her and let his robes bellow behind him. She watched him as he departed down the corridors.

Once he was at the large doors of the kitchens, he heard laughter. He opened the doors and there were charms and enchantments all over. He looked at Harry with a scowl. Ginny Weasley was next to him. "What is going on, Mr. Potter?" Harry's smile faded, his back straightened and his face became serious.

"I will clean it up, sir."

"I did not ask if you are going to clean it up, foolish boy. I asked what is going on." Harry's hand under the table was shaking. Severus eyed his hand as Harry tried to act emotionless.

"I am practicing spells for each of my classes with Ms. Weasley, and the House-Elves, sir." Severus saw the enchantments all over the kitchens.

"Is the food all made?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you decently passing your studies?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are the House Elves helping you?

"Yes, sir."

"Don't be late to breakfast."

"Yes, sir." With that Severus left. _Good_. That was all on his mind as he became the hall monitor, once more.

* * *

4:30 AM: October

Harry didn't sleep. He doesn't need it. But everyone else was. Harry got up and took a shower. He brought his clothes into the bathroom. He took a hot shower. His body was almost done healing, and oh he knew he was powerful. His magical core was always in harm and it never had a chance to heal.

Harry was thinking of everything that happened. The thought that someone seemed to even care was something beyond his mind. _No one cared. Snape always hated him. Snape always did._ Harry thought of something. Something that happened during his second year. He found a book. It was almost as Tom Riddle's, but instead of a memory in it, there was a twin book. When Harry picked it up, he thought nothing of it. He didn't know it was a twin until someone replied.

It was the start of summer. Harry was in his Uncle's car looking down at the book. The leather was cool and black. It was something that looked more like decoration than something to write in. His Uncle was blasting his terrible music of heavy rock. It was just him and Harry. Harry looked in the mirror that was was in the center of the car. He looked at himself. How it made him sick. His Uncle looked back but then ignored him. Harry hid the book in his pants.

Once they both got home, Harry was introduced into his new 'room'. It was the guest room. There wasn't really a mattress, but it is better than sleeping under the stairs. "This is where you will sleep, freak. Since they addressed your letter to you, they must be watching. So don't speak to me or anyone else. We will leave you chores while we will be doing what we want. At night, you will sit with us but you will not speak. Then you will finish your chores."

That was how it started. His Uncle must have known it was wrong to hit your relatives and use their bodies. But his uncle left with a loud bang on the door. Harry sat down at his desk. His chair was what children would call 'spinney chairs'. He opened the book and began his first entry with a muggle pencil.

 _"Dear Journal:_

 _I am now at my house. If someone were to ever wonder why I never describe it, I will tell you. Because I am unsure of your capabilities, it will be awhile for the whole story to be told. I have not received any cruel punishments from my relatives, but that won't be for long. Therefore, if I disappear for a while, I am abandoned once more. There will be times where my mind goes dark. A form of darkness that will worry anyone, my threats are empty. But I cannot say the same with my relatives. I must go start my endless chores and so I must be heading my own way. I will try to write on these pages with more than just a broken pencil and/ or pen, but forgive me, Journal, I cannot make any promises whatsoever. I was taught promises are all lies and no one keeps them. I must mark my first written journal entry. I shall hide you away to never be seen or touched by another but me._

 _Love,_

 _HJP_

 _Harry was done his shower. He felt relaxed. As he was drying off, he remembered the reply._

 _"Dear Child:_

 _I do not know whom you are to be. But I have seen this second book lighten up. This is a twin book, however, I know not of where I received this. I have some questions and concerns of who you are and what you are dealing with. What relation do you have between your relatives?_

 _Although your initials are HJP, I can only guess you are the descendant of James Potter. If I am correct, please let me know. If you would like, you can reply to this and refer to me as 'sir'. If you do not wish for me to answer, keep replying with 'Journal' and I shall leave this book alone. However, if you wish, we can continue to talk about this. But I will not push you under any circumstance._

 _Sincerely,_

 _TSS Jr._

Harry felt odd thinking about the journal. _Why did Snape seem so nice but then acted so rude whilst Harry was at Hogwarts? What did the T. stand for? I will ask later._ Harry left the shower to see Draco awake. "Go to sleep, Draco. I am going to be in the kitchens." Harry grabbed his things and Draco fell back asleep. Harry walked down the dark corridors. He headed towards the kitchens. His friend would be there.

He began his lessons. He held out his hand and closed his eyes, " **Cornelius** **Fudge**." The teacup that was sitting on the table changed into a gerbil. "Cute." The gerbil ran across the table. He looked across the room. "Refill!" The cup Winky was drinking out of became refilled. Winky clapped his hands.

"Very good Mr. Harry!" Harry playfully bowed. The door opened with a girl holding a wand that was lit.

" **Nox**!" The casted **Lumos** spell by the girl's wand was 'turned off'. She gasped but then saw Harry. She walked closer to him.

"Hello Harry." He smirked.

"Hello Ms. Weasley." She walked close and saw the gerbil.

"Awe, so cute." Harry walked closer to her.

"Not like you." Ginny blushed. "Now I don't mean to disrupt your day, but remember the plan. Tonight. You and Ron and us with Hermione." She nodded.

"Yes, I'm just nervous." Harry hugged her. He whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll come get you." She hugged him back.

"I know." Harry broke away the hug and moved his fingers. Ginny took out her wand.

"So what are you learning? What do you need help with?" She pointed her wand at her chin.

"I want to know some hexes. For either tonight or to help with Hermione." Harry smirked.

"Ah, good choice Ms. Weasley." He began to think. " **Bedazzling**!" He became disguised by looking like Ginny. She clapped.

"I can look like Hermione tonight!" Harry nodded. He swished his hand and he turned back into himself.

"You try now." Ginny lifted her arm.

" **Bedazzling**!" Nothing happened. She grunted. "I don't know how. How do you do it?" Harry walked up to Ginny. He took her wand and placed it on the table. He used his hands to close her eyes.

"Imagine Hermione. What she looks like. What she sounds like. Hold that image and swish your hand like this," he moved her hand in the way he does. "Now try." He back away. She moved her hand while she kept her eyes closed. " **Bedazzling**." Slowly, her hands changed. She opened her eyes and saw that some of her body changed into Hermione Granger. Harry nodded his head.

"Every chance you get, practice. And then, if it doesn't work, I can do it to you. Okay?" She nodded her head. Harry opened his folders and began to fill in some homework answers. Ginny asked for two hot teas and sat next to him. She giggled as he joked around by swishing his hand and causing flowers and birds shootout.

As they were having fun, Severus Snape opened the doors. He looked at Harry with a scowl. Ginny Weasley was next to him. "What is going on, Mr. Potter?" Harry's smile faded, his back straightened and his face became serious.

"I will clean it up, sir."

"I did not ask if you are going to clean it up, foolish boy. I asked what is going on." Harry's hand under the table was shaking. Severus eyed his hand as Harry tried to act emotionless.

"I am practicing spells for each of my classes with Ms. Weasley, and the House-Elves, sir." Severus saw the enchantments all over the kitchens.

"Is the food all made?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you decently passing your studies?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are the House Elves helping you?

"Yes, sir."

"Don't be late to breakfast."

"Yes, sir." With that Severus left. Harry smirked. Ginny was staring at him.

"Are you scared of him, Harry?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"In some ways."

"What do you mean?"

"When you saw him come in with a scowl, that's the same way my Uncle would come into my room." Ginny gasped.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But he cares about you, right?"

"Yes, very much. But….I am scared to tell him everything."

"How come?" Harry looked at her. _"Hey freak!"_

 _"Yes, Uncle?"_

 _"Tell me about how you feel."_

 _"I feel nothing."_

 _"Yes you do."_

 _"I'm not happy anymore. I'm exhausted." SLAP! Young Harry fell to the floor._

 _"Like I actually cared." His uncle cackled in Harry's face. Harry let himself be beaten senseless. No one should know how he is feeling._

Harry shrugged. He packed up his things and began to leave. He took Ginny's hand and they walked out together. No one was in the halls so they made their way to The Great Hall. They sat where they normally sit, but with love in their eyes and each other's face in their minds. The rest of the houses came in and ignored them. Harry nodded his head to Ginny.

 **Leave your reviews and comments! I do NOT own any Harry Potter or the characters. I do claim copyrights!**


	30. Wolfy

8:00 AM: October

Harry was in potions. As he began to write the notes down he was hit. Not physically but mentally. He froze in silence. Stiff.

 _"Let me see, let me see ... " he muttered, taking out his wand and smoothing the map out on his robes. It was Snape in the hall with Harry. Peter Pettigrew was on the run. "Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment. Nothing happened. Harry clenched his hands to stop them shaking. "Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply. It stayed blank. Harry was taking deep, calming breaths. "Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand._

 _As though an invisible hand was writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map._

 _'Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.' Snape froze. Harry stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first._

 _'Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git.' It would have been very funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. And there was more … 'Mr Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor.' Harry closed his eyes in horror. When he'd opened them, the map had had its last word. 'Mr Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball.' Harry waited for the blow to fall. "Why you INSOLENT BRAT!" Snape was mad and Harry had to control his snickering. "JUST LIKE THE SWINE OF YOUR FATHER. ARROGANT. Get. To. Your. Dorms. Now! Before I hex you into the next month. You insolent swine." With that, Snape watched Harry shuffle away. Snape called back to Harry: "Stop walking with a bloody swagger, Potter. Just like your father!" Harry bustled away. He knew what Snape could do. And he did not want his wrath._

 _Harry was angry with Snape. Greasy git. Harry thought. I'm nothing like my father. I'm better than him. Every day in class, Snape made fun of Harry. Every. Single. Day. Harry hated Snape. Yes, Snape seemed nice, but not enough to give Harry a break. Just as Harry began to write again his vision blacked. A lost memory. A memory that didn't seem important. A memory from after the second year of Hogwarts._

 _Harry scrambled to his…"room". His nose was bleeding. The best beating he ever gotten. Well, no beating is good, but all he got was his head slammed and a nose bleed. It was better than every other beating. Outside his boarded up window sat a crow. A black crow that sqwauked, but not loudly. How odd a black crow even this close to a person. Harry stumbled toward the widow. Vertigo? Harry ignored the possible concussion. Once he made his way to the window he looked at the crow's eyes. He slowly reached his hand out the window. The only freedom he had was for his hand. He went to touch the bird but the bird pecked his hand. "Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "I was just going to caress you. Fine. Whatever." Harry shut the window. The crow was oddly just sitting there. The eyes were black and cool yet filled with anger and annoyance. "Why so weird looking, Mr. Crow? Go to your family." Harry seethed under his breath. The crow waited a few minutes. He seemed to be staring at Harry. Observing. Then he made his way out. Harry sighed. He saw the empty cage of Hedwig. At least they let you go. Harry thought to himself. Then his uncle came in the room and began the annual session. The rape where Harry was impaled until he felt a warm liquid squirt into his body. Harry shuddered and then he was beat. Again, not too bad. Harry shrugged it all off._

Once focused, Harry looked at the time. _Shit_. _Twenty minutes passed!_ Harry looked at Draco who was deep in notes. Snape had his head down and all the other students were doing their own work. Harry looked at his paper and began.

* * *

8:00 AM: October

All the kids walked into Potions class an began their work. Snape watched everyone and saw Harry looked flushed. _Sick_? Harry began his notes. Seemed tentative, too. Snape sighed. "Copy these notes three times each, come to me when they are done. If not, you will NOT receive any credit today. Tomorrow we will be brewing what you wrote down in your notes. So silence will be needed. Try me...if you must." Snape sat down and watched his students. He glanced around the room. His eyes landed on Potter. _Why must his mind trap him?_ He nodded his head to Draco who tried to nudge Harry and the shrugged his shoulders. Draco began his notes. Harry seemed to have zoned back in twenty minutes after he spaced out. As soon as he began his notes he zoned out again. The Gryffindors began to snicker. Snape stood up. "If you care to laugh do it out loud. Now." The room fell quiet again and he sat down. "Good." Snape watched Harry but then decided he had to do his own work. _We will discuss this later._ He began and after approximately twenty minutes, Harry zoned back in and began his work once more.

* * *

12:00 PM: October

Harry sat in The Great Hall with his Slytherin friends. Harry was quiet. His insides felt empty. Like a growing pain is getting larger, emptying out his soul. Ripping him away from reality. Trapping him in his mind, his memories flooded him.

 _"You don't want me as your enemy. You will find that both worlds [Wizarding and Muggle] are very small once you're in MY way, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley." Harry shuddered. Ron tried to keep his laughter in. He and Harry took his father's car and flew it to Hogwarts._

 _"Yes, sir." Harry and Ron stood still as Snape began to speak more._

 _"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter . . . He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers . . . The resemblance between you is uncanny." Harry looked at Snape._

 _"My father didn't strut. Ad nor do I." Ron gulped and stepped back._

 _"You might be laboring under the delusion that the entire wizarding world is impressed with you . . . but I don't care how many times your picture appears in the papers. To me, Potter, you are nothing but a nasty little boy who considers rules to be beneath him." Why always me? Harry stood tall._

 _"Excuse me, Professor but I don't understand how this is all relevant. I'm not under any delusions. And I don't think of myself highly." Snape sighed and grabbed Harry by the shirt._

 _"I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter . . . not even 'the Chosen One.' Speaking out of tone will get you lost house points, Potter. 10 points from gryffindor." He shoved Harry and he staggered away from Snape._

 _"Sir, it won't happen again."_

 _"That is just as well, Potter . . . because you are neither special nor important." Harry looked down when Dumbledore and McGonagall._

Harry noticed he was in The Great Hall. He saw his plate and how it was still untouched. He blinked a few times and everyone was talking. Draco looked at Harry, "Are you okay, Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, I am fine." As Harry looked down, Headmaster McGonagall stood up. She placed her wand under her chin.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Everyone became silent. "Good, I have an announcement to make. There is going to be an addition to our staff in the new, upcoming year. He is going to be around Hogwarts studying the basis of our school and how we run things. Please give your attention to Professor Lupin!" Everyone clapped. Harry looked at Lupin oddly. His name...it's familiar. Lupin walked slowly up. He was a man with blond hair and an oval face. He had no cape but he dressed like a muggle professor. He took his stance and sat down. He sat next to Severus Snape. McGonagall took her seat and ordered everyone to continue. Harry stared at Lupin. He oddly felt connected to Lupin.

Once the dismissal began, Harry went his next class with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

12:00 PM: October

Snape saw an additional seat next to him. He eyed the name tag. _Remus...Lupin. How fun._ He eyed McGonagall who nodded her head. Lupin took his seat and the headmaster stood up to the podium

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Everyone became silent. "Good, I have an announcement to make. There is going to be an addition to our staff in the new, upcoming year. He is going to be around Hogwarts studying the basis of our school and how we run things. Please give your attention to Professor Lupin!" _Of course. A werewolf is now one of the professors. Next thing you know, they will be including pigs._ Snape watched Harry. He noticed Harry had been going in and out of his own mind. Seeming stuck, almost. Haunted.

Remus sat next to Snape. "Good ole' chap. How do you do?"

"I am...well…" Snape sighed. "And what will you be teaching...Lupin?"

"Dark Arts." Snape eyed Lupin.

"You know nothing of the true meaning of the profession and fixation of the Dark Arts." Lupin smirked.

"And you do?" Snape made a slight nod of his head. "Then why do you not teach it….Professor?" Lupin snickered at his own comment.

 _Umbridge decided for herself to take over the Castle while Dumbledore was away. She had bothered Snape in the middle of his Potions class, with a clipboard. "You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?"_

 _Severus Snape stood still. He didn't even invest any time to look at her, even while the toad-like creature circled him. "Yes." His response was slow. He seemed tense, well tense as in his personal stance was tense._

 _"But you were unsuccessful?" When this passed Umbridge's mouth he stood stiffly. He didn't know why she would ask such questions nor did he like the matter she asked them. Severus heard the snickering of Ron and some other Gryffindors._

 _"Obviously." Umbriidge left and when the door closed, without moving his own stance, he took the potions book he was holding and hit Ron's back of his head. He hit Harry Potter just because he knew Harry Potter smirked while Umbridge was talking to him._

"The Dark Arts . . . are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

"Ah, that's where our differences come. I do not see Dark Arts as an eternal fit profession that is indestructible. I see it as a profession that never stops teaching but can be manipulated to stop." Snape grunted.

"Well, you're wrong. And possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear." Professor Lupin raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the class, and I am sure he will perform admirably." Snape snickered. _Please. He can't do anything right. The only thing that got him to do something right was when I scared him shitless._

 _"Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see that happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly." And he did do it right. All because of Granger._

Snape looked at Harry. "So why are you here?" Snape had to ask.

"The ministry wanted me to be. They want me to keep a watch over Dolores and over Harry. And I'm the replacement for Dolores." _Watch Harry? MY Harry?_ Snape coughed.

"Why so early? November just starts tomorrow and Headmaster said you are teaching in the New Year?"

"The ministry wants me to watch Dolores and Harry and make sure the children are all safe."

"What do you mean watch Harry?" Lupin's eyebrows rose.

"His abuse?"

"I am watching him."

"But he is a Gryffindor."

"On the contrary. He was resorted into Slytherin."

"Not yet."

"Isn't there a full moon soon, Remus? Or will I have to make the wolf come out myself?" Lupin chuckled.

"Oh Snivellus. Annoying as ever. I'll only be here a week then I leave until my position starts. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Snape lowered his head closer to Lupin.

"I don't wear knickers you-" McGonagall interrupted Snape.

"Boys!" She hissed. "Enough! You are adults, not children." Snape sat up.

"Well, of course, Headmaster." Then the children were dismissed. Watch yourself Lupin.

* * *

1:30 PM: October

Harry dreaded going into Umbridge's class. As he sat down she glared at him. Her eyes bore into his. He scrunched his eyes. His eyes gleamed darker. She looked sat in the back of her class as she began to teach **Obliviate**. Harry, of course knew this spell. He read it in a dark book. As soon as it was 2:30, Dolores left. Lupin had to nod his head. He stopped Harry.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Harry nodded to Draco and Blaise. _What does he want?_ Harry grumbled.

"Hello, Mr. Potter."

"Professor Lupin." Harry nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, sir."

"You know, the very first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar, by your eyes. They're your mother, Lily's." Harry was taken aback. _Did everyone know my parents?_

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes, oh yes, I knew her. You mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others, even, and perhaps most especially, when that person could not see it for themselves. Your father, James, however, had a certain, shall we say, talent for trouble. A talent, rumor has it, he passed on to you. You're more like them than you know, Harry. In time you'll come to see just how much." Harry glared at Lupin.

"I am not my father. And there are no rumors." Harry's eyes gleamed darker green. Even through his monster's eyes, he beheld his mother's passion.

"Harry, are you okay?" Harry sneered.

"Why do you tell me this?"

"Because I want to tell you that as a close friend with Lily and James, I am friends with you, too. You important to me." Lupin looked sad. His eyes fell.

"If you cared, you would have come sooner." Harry walked past Lupin. "And it's not nice to bully, Professor." Harry kept walking. Leaving Lupin in his thoughts.

* * *

2:30 PM: October

Lupin watched Harry. _Oh how much of Lily he is. Why a Slytherin he would want to be, I have no idea._ Lupin nodded to Dolores that she was done and to go to her own chambers until dinner. She nodded back and apparated away. The ministry is on her now. Harry began to leave but Lupin wanted to talk to young Harry. He walked up to Harry. _His green eyes..._

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Harry nodded to Draco and Blaise. Harry grumbled.

"Hello, Mr. Potter."

"Professor Lupin." Harry nodded. _This formality?_

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, sir."

"You know, the very first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar, by your eyes. They're your mother, Lily's." Harry was taken aback.

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes, oh yes, I knew her. You mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others, even, and perhaps most especially, when that person could not see it for themselves. Your father, James, however, had a certain, shall we say, talent for trouble. A talent, rumor has it, he passed on to you. You're more like them than you know, Harry. In time you'll come to see just how much." Harry glared at Lupin.

 _"Hello there." A young girl with red hair and emerald green eyes found the young boy by a tree. He was with James Potter. "Uh…..Who are you miss?" Lupin stood up and took her hand._

 _"This is Lily...Evans- erm...Potter." Lily blushed._

 _"You're engaged?" Lupin asked. They were only 14._

 _"No, you crazy man. I plan on it." Lily giggled._

 _"What brings you here Miss?" Lily shrugged._

 _"James said it was fun here."_

 _"Do you have any other friends?"_

 _"My best friend is Severus." Lupin and James were quiet._

 _"Snape? SNAPE?" James said. Lily nodded._

 _"Yes, he is very sweet. He is in pain. Almost like you Lupin." Lupin gasped and smirked._

 _"Oh yeah? How so?" Lily walked around Lupin. James and Lupin both laughed as she eyed him._

 _"You're hurt too. Your eyes are darker with pain and you wear baggy clothing to hide what you to yourself. Your baggy clothing once was a burden by your mother but now yo accept it because you're insecure. Your clothes are also old. You laugh but you aren't laughing." She hugged Lupin who stood there stunned. "And I will be here for you when you need me. No one should hurt themselves. Even through your circumstance." James and Lupin looked at each other were shocked but impressed. How did she know? Lupin questioned. How?_

 _"Hey let's go do it to other people!" Lily giggled._

 _"Okay!"_

"I am not my father. And there are no rumors." Harry's eyes gleamed darker green. Even through his monster's eyes, he beheld his mother's fire.

"Harry, are you okay?" Harry sneered. _What did Snape teach him?_

"Why do you tell me this?"

"Because I want to tell you that as a close friend with Lily and James, I am friends with you, too. You important to me." Lupin looked sad. His eyes fell. _Lily..._

"If you cared, you would have come sooner." Harry walked past Lupin. "And it's not nice to bully, Professor." Harry kept walking. Leaving Lupin in his thoughts. _How does he know?_

With that, Lupin stormed into Snape's potion's room. "Ah! The werewolf! Lost all your manners and forgot to knock, I see."

"How does Harry know that we TEASED you?" Snape stopped.

"You mean...BULLY? He saw it during one of our occlumency lessons. He infiltrated my own mind." _Bloody hell!_

"Why?"

"What?" _Why does he know that Snape. He's going to believe I am an enemy._

"He says he isn't like his parents."

"Well, is he wrong?" Snape went back to checking his potions and ingredients.

"Snape, what did you do?" Snape stopped.

"ME? You're blaming ME?" Lupin crossed his arm.

"Who else should I blame? This is a disaster! Look what you did to run him out-"

"Now wait a minute-" Snape slammed his things down. _He isn't going to hurt Harry! His filthy bloody hands. He would rather kill Harry because of James if anything._

"-And confuse him-"  
"-LUPIN-"  
"And here I am with my professional reputation at stake-"  
"Hold on, Lupin!"

"Ready to falsify documents because you've given him license to walk away from this. OUTRAGEOUS!"  
"I know what I'm doing!" Snape roared. _No you bloody don't Snape. You may have been smarter then but now I have your job. I am the bigger one. I am part of the ministry. I have power and ruling._

"Look Snape, I don't care if you took the boy from his abusive family, I don't care if you have a few laughs, but don't you dare undermine me."

"Undermine?"

"He has a gift and with that gift comes responsibility. And you don't understand that he's at a fragile point-"  
"He is at a fragile point. He's got problems-"  
"I know that! But he pushes us all away!" Merlin! He pushes everyone BUT Snape! Of everyone else. _He needs to know Im better than Snape. I was James's friend. His close friend._

"Why do you think he does that, Lupin?"  
"If he handled it this far, he can handle the rest. He's out of the house. And yet, he's convinced he hates his parents, practically! And he obviously handled YOU! Of all people! You hated James, by the tells of the other teachers, you hated Harry."

"Why is he hiding? Why doesn't he trust anybody? Because the first thing that happened to him was that he was abandoned by the people who were supposed to love him the most! And who do you think he's handling? He pushes people away before they have a chance to leave him. And if you try to push him into this, it's going to be the same thing all over again. And I'm not going to let that happen to him!"  
"Now don't do that. Don't you do that! Don't infect him with the idea that it's okay to be a Slytherin and distort him from his family. That it's okay to be a failure, because it's not okay! If you're angry at me for being successful, for being what you could have been-"  
" -I'm not angry at you-"  
" Yes you are, Snape. You resent me. And I'm not going to apologize for any success that I've had."

" -I don't have any anger at you-"  
"Yes you do. You're angry at me for doing what you could have done. Ask yourself if you want Harry to feel that way for the rest of his life, to feel like a freak."  
"That's it. That's why I don't like you, okay?! Because I can't stand the look in your eye when you see me! You think I'm an evil failure! You bullied me! I know who I am. I'm proud of who I am. And all of you, you think I'm some kind of psych case! You with your sycophant students following you around. And the stupid honor of ministry!"  
"Is that what this is about, Snape? The honor of the Ministry? The teasing? Do you want me to go home and get it for you? Then will you let the boy-"  
"I don't want your trophy and I don't give a shit about it! 'Cause I knew you when you were with James and Sirius. I knew you when you were a pimply-faced and didn't know what side of the bed to piss on!"  
"That's right! You were smarter than us then and you're smarter than us now! So don't blame me for how your life turned out. It's not my fault."

"I don't blame you! It's not about that! It's about the boy! 'Cause he's a good kid! And I won't see this happen to him- won't see you make him feel like a freak too!"  
"He won't be a freak! He doesn't have to be! You'll poison him into you!"  
"If you push him into something, if you ride him-"  
"You're wrong, Snape. I'm where I am today because I was pushed. And because I learned to push myself!"  
"He's not you! Or James! Or Sirius! Because I think I know why you came here. The rumors are that he is escaping and you think you and Sirius can run with Harry and shape him into whatever you think he should be!" There was silence. "Get. Out. Of. My. Office." Lupin growled. "Go growl somewhere else. I don't anymore bullying. Harry is under my wing I will make sure he doesn't end up with the likes of you. It's not about me or you. It's about him." There was a slight noise outside the door. Lupin went to check but no one was there. "Leave." Lupin walked out. He put himself against the wall. _Harry...why do you trust that man?_


	31. In Danger Once More

3:00 PM: October

Snape was packing his classroom up. He stood up and began to do his annual check when the werewolf barged in. R _ude, as always. Doesn't even knock. Never potty trained, either I bet._ Snape smirked to himself.

With that, Lupin stormed into Snape's potion's room. "Ah! The werewolf! Lost all your manners and forgot to knock, I see."

"How does Harry know that we TEASED you?" Snape stopped. _Harry told?_

"You mean...BULLY? He saw it during one of our occlumency lessons. He infiltrated my own mind." _Bloody hell! Why did Harry tell Lupin? Great...Now I have to deal with an angry puppy._

"Why?"

"What?" _What is he saying? Doesn't Lupin have anything better to do?_ Snape glared at Lupin. _Only a puppy would play tug-of-war with a big dog._

"He says he isn't like his parents." _He's not you dimwitted dog. His eyes may be Lily's...well touched...but he is nothing like James. He wants nothing to do with James and nothing to do with a mutt._

"Well, is he wrong?" Snape went back to checking his potions and ingredients. _He's distracting me._ This is a stupid argument from a life time of hatred. I am an adult. We both are. But I am here to help Harry James Potter. Not only was he Jame's kid, but most importantly, he is Lily's kid. And even if he wasn't, no child deserves to be abused. Snape paused and remembered his own abuse for a quick minute. That's the funny thing that Snape and Harry shared: one memory of a lifetime will only last one minute to a few minutes. How strange the mind can infiltrate the locked boxes of memories we so desperately try to leave behind and manipulate time to slow down.

 _"Boy, where is your mother?" Tobias Snape was home. Drunk. But young Severus Snape still had fight. He held up his hand and said to his father, "No."_

 _"Leave, go get your blasted mother." Severus stood still. Tobias got agitated and so he back handed Severus to the ground. Severus yelled in a barbaric yawp and lunged. His father pinned him down on his stomach. "Really? You want to fight me? How about then you be a bloody toy!" Severus screamed and his father covered his mouth. His father unbuckled his belt and began to hit Severus's back over and over again. After Severus felt burning tears escaping his eye his father pulled something wet, large, and hard against his arse. Severus froze still as he felt his pants being pulled down. Just before anything could happen, his mother walked in. She was wearing the outfit Severus hated seeing his mother in: clear clothing to show off her body for Tobias. Tobias looked at her, with booze on his breath, and said "ah! There she is boy! Get out of my sight, you freak." He stood up and lifted Severus off the ground by his hair. Severus curled up in a ball. His mother tried to help by dancing a weird dance that includes spreading her legs and moving her stomach. She couldn't say anything, Severus and his mother knew best to speak. Especially if one of them was in Tobias's grasp. Tobias smirked and threw Severus against the wall by his hair. Severus was knocked out cold. However, before he lost his consciences, he saw Tobias walking his wife to their room and he saw that she looked back and blew him a kiss._

"Snape, what did you do?" Snape stopped. _ME? What did I do? What about you, you mingy mutt! What about you coming randomly to our school and telling Harry about his parents….wait...this isn't random._

"Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, headmaster."

"It is rumored Sirius Black is escaping his prison and going to find Potter." Snap sighed.

"I will make sure Harry is protected."

"And Lupin will more likely be coming too."  
"Remus?"

"Yes."

"Great." Severus hated the trio. They bullied him ruthlessly throughout Snape's Hogwarts years. _He remembered when they slammed his books in the corridors making him late. He remembered how they tried to mess with his potions or bump him when he was trying to cast spells._

"ME? You're blaming ME?" Lupin crossed his arm.

"Who else should I blame? This is a disaster! Look what you did to run him out-"

"Now wait a minute-" Snape slammed his things down. _Never say that what I'm doing is a disaster. I'm doing the best for Harry. For him to be safe and happy and like a child._

"-And confuse him-"  
"-LUPIN-"  
"And here I am with my professional reputation at stake-"  
"Hold on, Lupin!" Listen to me mut!

"Ready to falsify documents because you've given him license to walk away from this. OUTRAGEOUS!"  
"I know what I'm doing!" Snape roared. _I know what the bloody hell I'm doing. I'm the one who didn't turn anyone in for knowing Sirius Black's whereabouts._

"Look Snape, I don't care if you took the boy from his abusive family, I don't care if you have a few laughs, but don't you dare undermine me."

"Undermine?" _What is he going on about now?_

"He has a gift and with that gift comes responsibility. And you don't understand that he's at a fragile point-"  
"He is at a fragile point. He's got problems-"  
"I know that! But he pushes us all away!" _Merlin! Doesn't he understand simple psychology?_ Simply even a wizard like himself has seen muggle understanding of the mind!

"Why do you think he does that, Lupin?"  
"If he handled it this far, he can handle the rest. He's out of the house. And yet, he's convinced he hates his parents, practically! And he obviously handled YOU! Of all people! You hated James, by the tells of the other teachers, you hated Harry."

"Why is he hiding? Why doesn't he trust anybody? Because the first thing that happened to him was that he was abandoned by the people who were supposed to love him the most! And who do you think he's handling? He pushes people away before they have a chance to leave him. And if you try to push him into this, it's going to be the same thing all over again. And I'm not going to let that happen to him!"  
"Now don't do that. Don't you do that! Don't infect him with the idea that it's okay to be a Slytherin and distort him from his family. That it's okay to be a failure, because it's not okay! If you're angry at me for being successful, for being what you could have been-"  
" -I'm not angry at you-"  
" Yes you are, Snape. You resent me. And I'm not going to apologize for any success that I've had."

" -I don't have any anger at you-" If there is one thing that angers me is when people assume.  
"Yes you do. You're angry at me for doing what you could have done. Ask yourself if you want Harry to feel that way for the rest of his life, to feel like a freak."  
"That's it. That's why I don't like you, okay?! Because I can't stand the look in your eye when you see me! You think I'm an evil failure! You bullied me! I know who I am. I'm proud of who I am. And all of you, you think I'm some kind of psych case! You with your sycophant students following you around. And the stupid honor of ministry!"  
"Is that what this is about, Snape? The honor of the Ministry? The teasing? Do you want me to go home and get it for you? Then will you let the boy-"  
"I don't want your trophy and I don't give a shit about it! 'Cause I knew you when you were with James and Sirius. I knew you when you were a pimply-faced and didn't know what side of the bed to piss on!"  
"That's right! You were smarter than us then and you're smarter than us now! So don't blame me for how your life turned out. It's not my fault."

"I don't blame you! It's not about that! It's about the boy! 'Cause he's a good kid! And I won't see this happen to him- won't see you make him feel like a freak too!"  
"He won't be a freak! He doesn't have to be! You'll poison him into you!"  
"If you push him into something, if you ride him-"  
"You're wrong, Snape. I'm where I am today because I was pushed. And because I learned to push myself!"  
"He's not you! Or James! Or Sirius! Because I think I know why you came here. The rumors are that he is escaping and you think you and Sirius can run with Harry and shape him into whatever you think he should be!" There was silence. "Get. Out. Of. My. Office." Lupin growled. "Go growl somewhere else. I don't anymore bullying. Harry is under my wing I will make sure he doesn't end up with the likes of you. It's not about me or you. It's about him." There was a slight noise outside the door. Lupin went to check but no one was there. "Leave." Lupin walked out. _Merlin, Lupin. Harry is under my watch. Just let me take care of something, for once. He is safer with me._

4:30 PM: October

Harry and everyone else was in The Great Hall for dinner. He watched the staff table. Well, specifically Lupin and Snape. They were arguing.

"That's right! You were smarter than us then and you're smarter than us now! So don't blame me for how your life turned out. It's not my fault."

"I don't blame you! It's not about that! It's about the boy! 'Cause he's a good kid! And I won't see this happen to him- won't see you make him feel like a freak too!"  
"He won't be a freak! He doesn't have to be! You'll poison him into you!"  
"If you push him into something, if you ride him-"  
"You're wrong, Snape. I'm where I am today because I was pushed. And because I learned to push myself!"  
"He's not you! Or James! Or Sirius! Because I think I know why you came here. The rumors are that he is escaping and you think you and Sirius can run with Harry and shape him into whatever you think he should be!" There was silence. "Get. Out. Of. My. Office." Lupin growled. "Go growl somewhere else. I don't anymore bullying. Harry is under my wing I will make sure he doesn't end up with the likes of you. It's not about me or you. It's about him."

 _Were they arguing over me? Does Lupin want me? But why? He shows up randomly and told me about my parents._ Harry didn't eat dinner. Or much lunch. Or much breakfast. In fact, his hunger went down. He was thinking about later tonight. He had to think about Ginny. Poor Ginny. _We need to protect her. I need to protect her. And Hermione needs to be saved._

8:00 PM: October

Harry finished his study session and was able to apparate to the library. Ginny who looked like Hermione was there and and so were Neville and Luna. Luna was just invited by Neville because she wanted to help. Ginny nodded at them all and went out the library. And now, it was to just wait. The plan was playing out.

8:10 PM: October

Ginny walked down the halls. She walked to the dorms. To the Gryffindor Dorms. She walked shakily past everyone and found Ron and Hermione were together in Ron's dorm. Fred and George stuck three fingers to their noses. Ginny did the same. A secret symbol. Fred and George walked in the room and Ron yelled at them. "Bloody Hell! We are doing something here!"

"Sorry-"

"Brother-"

"We wanted to know if you-"

"Wanted to see something-"

"Cool. It's from our-"

"Shop. it's new, too." Ron sighed. Of course fake Ron can't act too much out of place so he got up and Hermione frowned.

"Sure, whatever. Show me." There was a pile of dust. Ron looked confused.

" **Somnium**!" Fred whispered. Ron fell backwards. Hermione cried out.

"What the bloody hell!" Fred and George went and grabbed her by the mouth, throat, and arms. They apparated away as Ginny went to sit by Ron's side. She didn't know what else to do so she began to shake him and caress his face. After a few minutes, Ron began to wake up. Ginny made herself look upset.

"Ronnie!" She yelped and hugged him. He grunted and shoved her.

"They bloody poisoned me! Did they hurt you?" Ginny tried not to cry at the fact he would be aggressive toward women. Or Hermione.

"No, Ronnie. They pranked you. Please...love me?" She crawled to him. Ginny was fighting hard to not cry. She knew what she had to do. Ron smirked.

"Awe, come here you slut." Ginny nodded and sat on his lap. She began to bounce. He felt the effects and grunted. "Come on, pull up your skirt." Ginny smirked devilishly, well she attempted to. She was disgusted at what she was doing. Ron smirked back. Just in the heat of the moment Ron stopped. He froze.

"Ron?" He began to seize. "Ron!" With that, Ginny grabbed him and apparated to the library. She thought that Harry would know what to do.

As she got to the library, Hermione was struggling against the bonds. Once she saw Ginny and Ron she began to to fight more. Harry closed his eyes and touched her forehead. Everything went quiet. Neville hushed Ginny who was still holding onto Ron and George ran up to their little sister and brother. "We need to do something." They began to search through the book of potions and read the symptoms out loud.

8:45 PM: October

Harry closed his eyes. Breathe. **Legilimency**! Harry found himself in the shell. With someone under the **Imperius** **curse** , their mind is a shell. He read all about curses in the summer. He walked in the mind of a shell. He heard whimpering. "Ms. Granger?" Harry called out. He heard a sniffle and a raspy voice answer back.

"Harry?" Harry walked closer to the curled up Hermione Granger.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. I am here to help you."

"What about Ron?"

"I'm here to get you out." Harry approached her. She looked weakened and tired. Her face was skinnier and boned. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her figure was frail. He held out his hand. "It might hurt pulling you out, but you need to trust me." She nodded while struggling to stand up. Once Ron trapped her in the shell her body became weak. Almost as if chains were wrapped around her legs. She felt a surge of hope once he helped her up. She hugged Harry.

"You changed. So so much, but you will always be Harry Potter." His mouth curved up a little bit. He took her in a hug and puffed out his chest. He held her tightly, but not so much to hurt her.

"Ready?" He felt a gentle nod against his chest. He closed his eyes. They both left.

Harry opened his eyes. Hermione's shell began to shake reasonably. He walked towards Ron who was seizing but only slightly. "Give him a **calming draught**." Harry walked to Hermione who became very still. _Come on Hermione._ In the heat of the moment, Hermione sat up with an involuntary movement and breathed heavy. _She is back._ Hermione looked around and began to cry. Her slim figure took its turn with her form. "Let's get her to the infirmary." Ginny nodded. "And Ron, too." And thus, the group of kids went along.

9:30 PM: October

Harry dropped Hermione who was gracious to talking all night long until Poppy gave her a **sleeping potion.** Hermione fell asleep fast. Harry took the initiative to explain to Poppy how Ron used the **Imperius curse** on Hermione for, from what it looked like, months, and Ron began seizing like Ginny said. They didn't get into the details about how they got Ron and Hermione to split up or how they got Hermione out. That was for another time. Another night.

Harry gave his thanks, formally, and apparated to the Slytherin House. He walked in as everyone was watching movies and quietly playing games with Snape. Watching everyone and smirking, Harry walked to his dorm. He didn't want to talk to Snape. He remembered the way Snape treated him, and although what Snape is doing now is making up for it, he still had his anger. _Why would anyone wait this long to love him, anyways?_ Harry knew he couldn't be Snape's Snake. He couldn't. _It's a trap. I know it is. Just like what they used to do. Trick me. But I am smarter than them. I don't fall for those anymore._ And yet, there was aching feeling in Harry. A feeling that wasn't there before. After everything Snape had done, Harry yearned for the affection. It was as if his body gave into it. He yearned to sit with Snape and Snape hold him or let him fall asleep in Snape's lap. Harry yearned for it. And it made him angry. After all these years. After all the years he had lived without affection it was now he felt it. It was now he yearned it. All because of some little kindness. He hated it. And he hated Snape. But he didn't. But he did. Harry took out one of his muggle pens and dug into his skin. He bit his bottom lip as he began to write his own this time. " _Wasteful_." Harry cleaned up the blood once he finished. Tears were in his eyes. _Why do you do this to yourself? After everything. You are now ready to hurt yourself._ Harry began to sob. Harry yearned for the affection and it hurt. There was a lump in his throat as he crawled under the sheets and casted the silencing let tears fall on his pillows. He curled in a tight ball and fell asleep after what felt like hours.

 _Aunt Petunia looked at Harry. "Freak."_

 _"Yes ma'am?" Harry staggered from his cupboard that laid underneath the stairs. It was late. It was so late even Veron was asleep. Harry blinked as everything ached._

 _"Fucking go quicker." Harry tried his best to move quickly. He blinked while scrunching his eyes. What am I to look at? "What is that?" Harry followed her finger and saw on the stove: burnt food. Shit! I forgot to clean it up! Harry turned to get the supplies. Aunt Petunia nodded with a smirk and put a tea kettle on. Harry stopped before he sprayed or touched the stove. "What's the matter? Go on, clean it." Harry shook his head no. She sighed and walked to him. She placed her hand on his hair and pulled him into a hug. It took a while before Harry hugged her back. He felt a tear run down his face._

 _"Thank you." her hug became tighter and Harry knew he was in for it._

 _"No, thank you, freak." Before Harry could do anything she took the kettle off the burner and pulled him against the burning flame. Harry screamed as he felt his skin sizzle and burn. He smelled the burning scent of flesh. He was disgusted. As he fell to the floor she dragged him by the left over shirt (the part that didn't burn) and dragged his body to the cupboard. She latched the door and Harry began to whimper while his skin sizzled. He blacked out for a few days and when he reopened his eyes, he saw that his back had sensitive skin but was if anything, a little bit less than okay. But not too shabby._

9:30 PM: October

Harry came into the Snake's common room. _He snuck out? Where was he?_ Snape pretended to not notice. As he watched Harry dreadfully walk to his dorm he knew to check on Harry. Snape, being a sneaky spy as he was, waited 30 minutes. He got up briefly and walked into the dorm. Harry was curled in a ball. A tight one. _My Snake. What goes on in that head of yours? Why won't you trust me with it? I won't hurt you. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you and all I ever said. You aren't your father or your mother. You are you. You have your father's face, your mother's eyes but my pain. You are everyone and yet so unique, little one. Just trust me._ Snape walked up to the bed and brushed the hair out of Harry's face and saw his tear stains on the young boy's cheeks. Snape stood up and shut the door silently as he left. Leaving Harry to sleep, not knowing about the silencing spell.

7:00 AM: November

It was the day Harry and Draco were going to go out for the day. They were going muggle shopping and going to go to Diagon Alley. Harry was sitting with Draco with shrunken clothes to fit his frail and little body. They were both eating as Lucius and Snape sat across from the young boys doing the same thing. They were all planning for the day. First thing was first: clothes. Harry never went shopping except the time he found he was a wizard.

Harry looked down. His arm hurt but he dealt with the pain. He preferred it, anyways. He watched Draco in silence. He never went out shopping and out of instinct he asked,"What are my chores, sir?" Snape, Lucious, and Draco looked at Harry shocked. They felt they had made enough difference in Harry. But it seemed "old habits die hard".

"Potter? What do you mean? You are to go out with us." Lucious said. Harry paled.

"You see, sir, it's okay. I don't want to waste your money or cause your day to be ruined. I wouldn't mind staying here and cleaning up, honest." Snape glared at Harry.

"No, Harry. We are taking you with us." Harry was silent.

After breakfast, around 8:00am, they all took the floo powder to Diagon Alley. They went to the robe fitting store first. Harry held up his arms for the nice lady who took many measurements. Harry sighed. Harry was a silent and still kid for his age. The young lady smiled at him and complimented him. All he said was "thank you" when she complimented him. He kept his posture upright. "Well Mr. Potter, wait here with your family and I will be out soon with your new clothes." Harry stepped off the stump and sat with his "family".

"How was it, Harry?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged. _What else am I supposed to say? Like this is JUST new to me. I never went shopping. Barely even went to the grocery store. Let alone a clothes store. But no one wants to hear that. I know they don't. Why would they care to hear from the Freak-Who-Should-Have-Died? They wouldn't._

She came out with two robes. They were in two bags that kept them nice and clean. Along with the robes, Harry got two Slytherin and one Gryffindor tie, and two black pants and three white button down shirts that go under the robes. Snape opened his pocket and shrunk the clothes down. Harry watched amazed. As they went to the next store, the school supplies along with books, Harry mumbled, "I'll make it up for you having to pay for me." He held his head low. As they entered the second store Harry and the members all split up to look for books and a book bag and writing utensils.

As Harry was in the back of the store. He was by himself when he saw a shadow in the alley. He looked around but went to the back door. He went with his wand in his hand. " **Expelliarmus**!"A distant voice came. Harry gasped. He felt two hands grab him and they tumbled in an apparation together. And Harry Potter became the Boy-Who-Went-Missing.

8:00 AM: November

The group went to Diagon Alley. Harry was oddly quiet and Snape wanted to see what he was thinking. Draco was trying to converse with the other young boy while him and Lucious spoke.

"He seems odd, Severus." Lucius nodded his head towards Harry who was walking stiffly and talking very little.

"Yes, I see. I have a feeling it was those blasted muggles that ruined his mind." Lucious nodded.

"How bad was it?" Severus felt an anger rushing in his face. I will get them back.

"Worse than my case." Lucious gasped. He sneered at Severus. "What?"

"Two of the worst cases of abuse in the Wizarding world. You too are very similar." Snape sighed.

"Sadly, yes. I just wish it weren't true."

"I see."

"I've treated him wrong over the years, and I still must because of reputations. After all this time, I have learned the truth." Lucious looked at Snape. He nodded, understanding what his closest friend was saying. With a slightly broken voice, Snape spoke again. "I told him to kill himself."

 _Severus was outside of the entrance of the tower. He heard someone sniffle. Just as the boy started to bend over the ledge, letting his feet were leaning against the cool wall, Severus walked up to the boy. "What do you think you are doing, Potter?" His voice made Harry flinched at the anger in Snape's voice and slipped against the wall. His knee skinned and he kept in his wince of pain. Severus Snape kept his stance. Harry turned around and faced the professor._

 _"I-I-uh, Sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Severus walked closer to the boy. Severus had a tall and strong posture. In the dim, moonlight, Snape's eyebrows were raised._

 _"I heard that you were talking about ending your life. Do you wish to cut this foolish act? Or will you actually do it, and prove to me, you are an attention seeking pest?" Harry felt his face get cold with fear and anger. Pathetic boy. Probably just wanting more attention in his perfect life._

 _"No, sir." Harry let his face fall in shame. "It won't happen again, sir." His voice came out in a whisper. Severus walked towards Harry once more._

 _"Look up at me, Potter." Harry moved his eyes toward Severus. "Why do you keep acting in this manner?"_

 _"What do you mean, sir?"_

 _"This. You are acting foolish. Pretending that you are formal and respectful. Is it because I told you who you really were? Arrogant? A swine? Just like your father?" "No, sir. Just-"_

 _"Just what, Potter?"_

 _"Thought I needed to clean up my act, sir."_

 _"Why all of a sudden, Potter?" Snape sneered this statement. Harry backed up._

 _"I just….decided if I were to succeed….I would need to get my act straighten."_

 _"That did not answer my question."_

 _"It did, sir."_

 _"No. It. Did. Not."_

 _"Yes it- sorry, sir."_

 _"So tell me the truth, you arrogant brat!"_

 _"I-I don't want to be like my father, sir."_

 _"Liar! You know what, jump off. I dare you. Show the world who you really are! An attention seeking, brat!"_

Lucious looked at his friend.

"Do not blame yourself. We all have our reputations. And you saw just Jame's. He was acting a little like him throughout his years, but now, look. He is acting a little like you and Lily together." Snape smirked. They continued to make their stores. After Harry had gotten his new robes and ties they all left. Harry was next to Snape and hung his head low. Harry mumbled, "I'll make it up for you having to pay for me." _Did he just say he was going to make it up to us?_ Snape was trying to think to what exactly Harry said. As they entered the second store Harry and the members all split up to look for books and a book bag and writing utensils.

Snape looked in the potions area, Draco look in the book bags and writing area, and Lucious was looking in the spells area. Harry was told to go find something interesting. After thirty minutes, the group reunited in the center of the store. That is- everyone except Harry. Snape went around the whole store to look for the young boy. _Where could he be?_ Snape looked through the isles and found himself looking at the jared-open door. He stepped outside and found no one. Not a single thing was there. Snape had a terrible feeling. He walked calmly back into the store. Draco smiled up.

"Where is Harry, Professor?" Snape looked at Lucius Malfoy.

"It seems, he has made his way to another store…" Lucious nodded. Snape bought the supplies they found. Draco looked all around outside waiting for his new friend. Luscious stopped Snape.

"What happened, good friend?" Lucious hissed.

"The boy is missing." Snape said calmly.

"Why not tell Dragon?"

"Because how worry-sum he will be to see his friend missing, more likely kidnapped."

"We should tell him."

"You tell him then. Be honest to him." Lucious nodded and walked up to Draco.

 _"Have you not understood me? It was only Dumbledore's protection that was keeping me out of Azkaban! Do you disagree that murdering his favorite student might have turned him against me? But there was more to it than that. I should remind you that when Potter first arrived at Hogwarts there were still many stories circulating about him, rumors that he himself was a great Dark wizard, which was how he had survived the Dark Lord's attack. Indeed, many of the Dark Lords old followers thought Potter might be a standard around which we could all rally once more. I was curious, I admit it, and not at all inclined to murder him the moment he set fool in the castle._

 _"Of course, it became apparent to me very quickly that he had no extraordinary talent at all. He has fought his way out of a number of tight corners by a simple combination of sheer luck and more talented friends. He is mediocre to the last degree, though as obnoxious and self-satisfied as was his father before him. I have done my utmost to have him thrown out of Hogwarts, where I believe he scarcely belongs, but kill him, or allow him to be killed in front of me? I would have been a fool to risk it with Dumbledore close at hand."_

 _"And through all this we are supposed to believe Dumbledore has never suspected you?" asked Bellatrix. "He has no idea of your true allegiance, he trusts you implicitly still?"_

 _"I have played my part well," said Snape. "And you overlook Dumbledore's greatest weakness: He has to believe the best of people…." Snape had hated Harry Potter all because of his father. And he hated himself for doing it._

Snape watched Lucious tell Draco. His eyes fell and he nodded. They both walked to Snape who looked solemn.

"We must find him, Professor." Snape nodded and they began a secret search.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	32. A Child In His Sleep

9:00 AM: November

Harry James Potter was taken to a dark room. He was placed under the **cruciatus** and chained. He was angry but he was confused. He was all alone, he felt...odd. Like something was there. He tried his wandless magic but it was cut off from him. He knew what was going to happen. He had the sickening feeling of it. After all the time at Hogwarts, after everyone saying he will get better, it never would. _I should have known. It is a cycle. I'm the recyclable object. Rule 200: Don't get your hopes up._ Harry felt the curse going in and out of his veins. He screamed in agony. His body was seizing and he didn't know what he could do. He tried to get his foot away from the chains, but he was trapped. The veins in his eyes were protruding. He was screaming so much and so loudly his voice began to be lost and his throat had a croak in it. His neck was bulging with veins and his hands were clenched. His body was on fire. This was a different feeling than the times he had known. His body was trapped, his body was seizing and absorbing all the pain. His mind kept going in and out of consciences. The pain felt ripening. Like his head was caving in and his bones were breaking piece by piece and as if his joints were being ripped out of place.

"Hello, Harry. How are you doing?" It was the man. Harry screamed for help. "Oh, you foolish freak. No one can help you, now." The dark silhouette figure waked closer to Harry. Harry heard the chains rattling against the floors a he backed away. _No. No no no no! Please….I need someone to help me._ But all Harry could do was cry in pain. The curse was now ripping up his neck making it feel like his jaw was going to be ripped. He knew he wasn't going to live. He knew his body would give out. The pain was excruciating. Then the curse was released. Harry's body was seizing and the curse was still traveling in his system.

"Please, just leave me alone."Harry whimpered out.

"Come on, boy. I see you have changed. Your eyes are darker, and so is your hair. You didn't think I knew about the wizarding world, did you? Didn't think I had friends with your people? Well not every witch or wizard is a freak. Just you and that professor. And of course, your friends. But of course, you didn't think you would get away from me, would you? I know you. You faggot." The man walked up to Harry. He grabbed his taser and struck Harry with it. Harry held in his screams. He knew not to satisfy the man."Awe...where's the fun? Come on...scream and cry."

As Harry refused to do so, the man walked up to him and shoved Harry onto his stomach. He felt Harry's body. "You wanted this, didn't you?" Harry laid limp. He waited for it to happen. "Looks like they cleared up the scars. A brand new canvas, isn't it? Let me guess, they cleaned up your insides, too? So that will mean...you're tight again? And you'll feel the pain again, too." He gripped Harry's head and swung it back with force. _I don't want this. Please…_ Harry felt the man's bulge on Harry's arse. Harry shivered. The man got into Harry's ear: "I know who else would love to hurt you. I'll bring them." Harry whimpered. He was powerless for the first time. He had a great power and then it was ripped away from him. The room was enchanted to lock away his spell casting and spell calling. He knew at this moment, no one will find him. For he doesn't know where he is.

11:00 AM: November

They couldn't find him. Snape was beginning to worry very, very much. _Snape strode forward, past Dumbledore, pulling up the left sleeve of his robes as he went. He stuck out his forearm and showed it to Fudge, who recoiled._

 _"There," said Snape harshly. "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord."_

 _"Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to Snape, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready … if you are prepared …"_

 _"I am," said Snape._

 _He looked slightly paler than usual, and his cold, black eyes glittered strangely. Snape knew the plan. He must gain Voldemort's trust. Complete trust. He had changed his ways. For Dumbledore couldn't protect Lily Potter, so it was up to him to protect her son._

"It'll be okay, my friend." Lucious said. Snape looked at him and then Draco and then back to him.

"I think we all need who we should ask." They all nodded and each one of them apparated away. They went to different darker place and presented themselves.

2:00 PM: November

Harry laid stiff. He woke up. His body hasn't felt this much pain after the night of Dumbledore. His uncle and aunt and cousin and officer have used him. He woke up and couldn't move. He was bonded. Naked. Broken. Beatened. His newly healed body was now encrusted with gashes and new brandings and new belt welts and bodily fluids that he had to take in. He coughed a few times and blood oozed out of his mouth. The worse beating he ever had. He tried to move but soon found darkness again. He waited for Snape but after his beatings he lost hope once more.

2:00 PM: November

Lucious, Draco, and Severus were at Riddle Manor. They have gotten into the head room where all the Death Eaters meet. Voldemort was sitting and petting his snake.

 _"What isss...it you want….my fffaithful sssserventsss…"_ Voldemort spoke. They all bowed and kept their head low.

"Tis' Potter, My Lord." Severus spoke. "He is in danger and we can't find him nor contact him."Voldemort placed his hands on his head. As if calling for Harry. He opened his eyes.

 _"He issss….in grave danger….he issss in a place where magic isss blocked…."_ They all looked at each other without trying to make it obvious.

"How do we find him, My Lord?" Lucious asked. Voldemort got off his chair and walked up the three. He circled them.

 _"Find a placce where magic issss blocked. That issss where Harry hasss been taken."_ Voldemort placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. Draco stiffened up. Voldemort watched the three then went back to his seat. _"You are disssmisssssed…"_ With that, all three apparated back to the Diagon Alley.

They all apparated to Hogwarts, The School of Magic and Witchcraft. They set down in the library. Hidden in the dark magic section, Draco excluded. "You are still a student. Go read or walk around." Draco nodded and watched. Usually Draco would have protested, but this time, he didn't. Only because he knew that the two older men knew what they were doing. He knew that if Harry Potter was going to come back, he needed the older adults who have sworn to protect them both to find him. In addition to the fact that Draco was younger. Draco would be as vulnerable as Harry was when Harry got kidnapped.

4:00 PM: November

Harry laid mutilated and handcuffed. He couldn't move. He had no energy to do so. He was weakened and used. He closed his eyes. Ready to take on death. He heard the doors open, his sunken eyes fell when he saw the beefy man he had to call uncle and the officer. They both took the sides of Harry. After hours of this abuse, Harry had no strength. He laid in his own pool of blood and urine and semen from anyone who wanted to use him. Harry sighed and opened his mouth and let everything happen.

He could hear grunting and then feel the filling released into himself. _P.. , let me go_ began to beg in his mind. He heard a voice. It wasn't his. _Harry...we need to find you._ It was Snape's. _How did he find me? How did he get into this non magical area?_

 _"P...rof...fessor…"_ Even in his own mind, speaking took a lot more out of him. Harry felt his eyes getting heavy again. Another pass out. Harry tried to keep his eyes open but it failed. And just as Harry breathed, he fell into a coma. His body shut down. As his kidnappers finished with him and left, his body became lighter. All fluids left and the blood that oozed began to ooze slower. But his breathing was very frail as his body clutched to life. His mind was dying. his heart was slowing down to deadly rates. Harry James Potter was dying. He was actually dying and he wasn't found yet.

4:00 PM: November

Snape and Lucius began to read through any book they can find. Something to do with finding an intrusion of a magically wared, dark, damp, and lonely place where a kidnapped boy would be placed. Harry...we need to find you. Snape sighed in his mind. He wanted to protect Harry. After all the bullying Snape put on Harry throughout the years. But, he did play his part well. But he was played so well to think that Dumbledore was a good man.

 _"P...rof...fessor…"_ Snape looked up.

"What is it, Severus?" Lucius Malfoy asked. Snape looked at him.

"I heard him. I don't know where he is, but I heard him. I don't know how." Lucious bent over and placed his fingers on his forehead. He was trying to think.

"Is there a connection?" Severus shrugged. "There must be. But how do we break the magic barrier?" Snape looked in a section of trespassing magic. Lucious smirked."You know this library way too well, Severus." Snape smirked.

"Ah, yes I do my friend. But let's see what we can do. I fear he must have the worst on him right now." Lucious nodded his head in agreement. And on both went, looking to get to Harry.

11:00 PM: November

This was supposed to be the best day ever. Harry was getting new things. He was going to be free. But then he was take again. Ripped away from him. He accepted his fate. He accepted death. However, they wouldn't let him die. " **Defodio**!" A man Harry knew too well raised his wand and Harry screamed painfully.

"P...lease…" Harry gasped out. He felt his own blood oozing away from him. He wanted Dumbledore to stop. He wanted Dumbledore to be normal again.

 _"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends." Dumbledore gave Gryffindor points to win The House Cup. Harry remembered the winning first year if the House Wars. Harry was having fun the first year. Harry liked Dumbledore. The only problem he had throughout the years was begging Dumbledore to let him stay at Hogwarts for the summer, and the headmaster denying. Harry remembered being friends with Ron and Hermione. And how they began to be friends. The night of the troll attack...the Sorcerer's Stone...the magic...Harry felt like he belonged for once. The only thing that wasn't supposed to happen was the fact that Harry James Potter should have been sorted into Slytherin. But Harry begged to the sorting house to not. The impression of the Slytherins were mistook. Draco Malfoy made the house seem arrogant. The look of Severus Snape scared him. Then in Potions, Severus mocked and harassed the boy. All from the very first day. But Harry still felt like he belonged. Even if him saving his friends and the school was just plain luck._ Harry wished he had the strength. "I...I'll do anything...p...please…" Dumbledore smirked.

"Awe, Harry. I'm not your good old Professor. I'm someone better, and since you said you'll do anything...Diffindo!" Harry screamed. He felt his skin tear and rip. He cried. The pain was worse than any **cruciatus** **curse**.

"Just rape me!" Harry cried out. Harry let his head fall in embarrassment. Dumbledore walked to Harry and crouched down.

"What did you say, freak?" Harry shivered. His body was oozing so much he knew he would die. Harry knew the fresh wounds were being ripped open and sliced open. "Answer me now, or die more painfully." Dumbledore aimed his wand at Harry.

"Please! Just rape me!" Harry cried out. The shell walked behind Harry while Harry prepared himself. Without warning Harry felt ripping pain in him. The shell grunted.

"Oh, bloody hell Harry! Your arse is so tight! You like that you little faggot? Huh? How about this?" With that, the shell began to thrust harder and harder. Harry cried in what was happening. _Where is my professor? Where is Dumbledore? My Dumbledore? And my savior?_ Harry began to cry out loud which caused the shell to laugh and thrust harder.

As Harry was seeing himself black out, there was an explosion of the door and two tall figures. The shell tried to apparate with Harry, but Harry was so physically and emotionally damaged, he could not go on an apparation trip. He needed floo powder. Harry's eyes began to shut more. He fell into death. Harry's body collapsed and stopped functioning. His heart stopped. His organ stopped. The blood was thinner and oozed out quicker. His body was being drained.

11:00 PM: November

Snape wasn't ready to give up. All day. All day for two days...he has been reading, rereading, experimenting. Then it hit him. "Lucious." Lucious raised his eye brows. The connection, that means it is close, right? So we need to pinpoint a magical barrier with a muggle-seeming house." Lucious looked at Snape.

"Yes. Let's look." Once Snape conjured up the Marauder's map, he smirked."What's that, Severus?"

"A map James and the other students used to find us. I found it in Lupin's things." The two men looked on the map. They saw everyone's footprints and where they were going, well mostly the professors, and saw an odd circular smudge on far left. It wasn't all the on the map. So much it wouldn't be noticed. Just the rim of the corner was a light blue instead of the color of an old parchment paper. "Bingo." Snape said. The two older men set out to find the boy.

11:45 PM: November

They found a cottage. The two older wizards found a barrier of a cottage. And how foolishily easy it was to slip into. They walked right in. " **Confringo**!" Snape said to an old wooden door. There the disgusting man was on top of a crying and much, much broken Harry. Harry looked up. His eyes were swollen, there was a pool of blood that was on the floor. There was a little bit of blood still dripping from the post side where the boy was handcuffed. The old man tried to take Harry with him but it failed. Lucious stared at the scene and almost gave into puking. The smell, the putrid smell was terrible. Snape and Lucious grabbed the boy and threw every healing spell they knew to help the boy. Any blood potion was poured in the boy's mouth. Harry's breathing stopped. They checked his pulse. There was none. And the men hid the panic and jsut picked the boy. They gently took him back to Hogwarts where Madam Poppy looked after him. She ordered Snape to go to his chambers. Snape was reluctant but was kicked out of her room. Snape mumbled ad growled under his breathe and made his rounds at the school. He made sure all his own Snakes were sleeping. He sighed when he saw little Draco sleeping peacefully. Snape headed to his own chambers and went off to bed himself. He changed out of his robes and only in his boxers, he climbed into his bed and fell asleep. Well, we couldn't say he fell right to sleep. He was haunted. The boy endured so much. The boy died there. The fact that Poppy was even to bring him back was a miracle. The biggest haunting thought was the fact that if they were any later he would have been dead. And dead enough to not be saved. No matter what magic there was, you couldn't bring the dead back. Not without consequences, not without breaking laws, not without learning why they made it a law in the first place.

2:00 AM: November

Harry woke up. He felt such pain. He didn't know where he was until his eyes adjusted to the dark. He was at Hogwarts. He didn't see Snape. Harry whimpered at being alone. He slowly and carefully got out of bed. He wrapped the Hospital Wing blanket around himself. He left the wing and made his way to Snape's private chambers. It took much excruciating time to do so. Every step paralyzed Harry. He stopped more than five times in the corridors and was ready to pass out more times than he could count on his journey to his professor.

Young Harry looked like a little boy. Tears were in his eyes as he dragged the blanket across the hall. He was in pain but he was determined. He was barefoot and it made him cold so he clung to the blanket more. He was wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt.

As he came upon Snape's chamber he whispered the password and entered. With tears falling and slight whimpering as if a small child, Harry found his way to Snape's bedroom. He carefully entered and saw Snape sound asleep. He sniffled and walked closer. _Professor...I need you..._ Snape was on his back. "Professor?" Harry asked in a small voice to see if the man was awake. There was no response, but the continuous light and soothing breathing. Harry made his way around to one side of Snape's bed. The young boy climbed onto the bed, with the blanket, and sat still. He didn't want to disturb the sleeping man. Harry began to cry more and felt the tears falling. He then laid down with his blanket, to make sure he wasn't under the blanket with Snape, and placed his head on Snape's chest. Harry's tiny hand gripped the sheet on the man's chest and he tried to match the breathing of the savior. Harry felt tears stain the sheets and seep through until he too, fell asleep. He fell asleep clinging to his savior. The Boy-Who-Lived who became the Boy-Who-Wanted-Love. He clung to his professor, the only man who taught him what love was, even through his hatred of James.

5:30 AM: November

Severus Snape woke up stiff. _What the bloody hell?_ He began to arise when he felt something else. Someone else, is a better description. The boy. _How did he get here? He shouldn't be with me! He should be with Poppy. Ugh._ Snape thought. He looked at the small figure that clung to him. Snape laid back down. _Looks like I'm not getting up._ He used his wand to contact Minerva, "Mr. Potter and I will be absent today and more likely, the remainder for this school week. I am well aware it is Sunday, November second, however, Potter is with me right now. I will have Poppy bring in the potions and I will be the one to help him this week." He disconnected the connection and went back to sleep. Before doing so, he pulled the small and fragile boy gently under his own covers. He looked at the boy with a slight disgust, his own old habit. He then softened his face and looked at Harry. He pulled Harry close to him and felt how cold Harry's small body was.

He wrapped Harry in his arms, and closed his eyes. Harry's breathing was soft and frail. Almost like a beatened puppy. Harry nuzzled Snape in his sleep as if wanting to get closer. Snape smirked but laid still. He too then fell asleep.

 _Since when did you care for the boy? Snape began to sleep. It was his own voice. He was running. A dark room. A room of darkness. He was running to something. Something made of glass. There was panic in him. He didn't believe that Lilly Potter was truly dead. He ran through the halls of Hogwarts. He ran the mirror of Erendel. He looked at it. Lilly was there. She was standing there, facing him. As if she beckoned him. He began to sob. How could he let this happen? Lily wasn't supposed to die. No one was supposed to die. Snape slumped down. He was defeated and there were tears in his eyes. He looked at the mirror. Going mad every second he stares into it. Lily stands there. But then his ow reflection goes to hold her hand. They stand together. And the boy is in front of them. He wanted her. He wanted her and to have a family with her and to have a life with would then kiss him. He would marry her. He would hold her hand and the child's hand. He would die with her. He would show her all the sides he had. He would never hurt her or the child. He would be the best he would ever be. Lilies were his favorite flower. And he would always put one in her beautiful, ginger hair that matched her large, light, emerald eyes. She would look at him. When they laughed she would scrunch up her face and her nose would scrunch up her face and it would be so cute that Severus Snape would always want to kiss her. Every argument they had, he would always make it up to her and she would work with him. Their child would have freedom and be treated as a kid and learn responsibilities as he grew. The child would learn the news of being a wizard or witch. He wished to have a son and a daughter. A son to be manly with and have a "buddy" and a daughter to have himself wrapped around her finger and treat her like a little princess. Severus Snape didn't sleep that night. Nor could he ever again. His love died. There isn't such thing as moving on as everyone else says. There is only living with the pain. And that's what Severus did. He lived with it._

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	33. Two Are Broken

9:00 AM: November

Harry James Potter woke up. His body ached and his breathing was light and faint. His face was pale and his hands were shaking. He heard his heart beat and the flow of his own blood in his veins traveling throughout his body. He heard nothing more and when he tried to move, he found himself unable to do so. His mind was slower. His body was sore. His legs feel as if the limbs were ripped apart. His back felt like there was current burning flesh sizzling. His hands felt as if they were drying out and turning cold and numb. Underneath his eyes were dark. He was tired, but he knew he should get up. Once he saw where he was his face turned red. He forgot that he traveled to Severus Snape's dorms. He slowly managed to get up using as much strength as he could. His mind was spinning slowly. Harry began to feel sick. He saw that Severus Snape was breathing deeply as if he were starting to wake up himself. Harry covered his mouth in case he was waking the man.

"Shh...it's okay. I'm just getting up..." Severus Snape said slowly. Harry let his hands fall and he smirked. He never thought of Snape as an anti-morning person. Well, actually, Harry never thought much of what Snape was like when he was first waking up. Harry's eyes gleamed a light, emerald green as he poked the man. While the man's eyes were still closed Harry saw a smirk. "What are you doing?" Severus turned over with a smile on his face. Harry frowned. _Why doesn't he want to get up?_ Harry moved himself closer to Snape as he laid on his side with a smile. Harry wanted to know why Snape was smiling. So Harry decided to shake the professor. Severus Snape pretended to be asleep and Harry crossed his arms in defiance.

"Wake up!" Harry began to speak. Harry's small figure began to climb over Severus Snape until Harry was rolled all over Snape's body and facing him. "Wake up!" Harry called once more. Snape cleared his smile and it did convince Harry that he was asleep again. Harry stared at him. Harry then poked the man's cheek and opened the man's eyes. "Wake up, professor. Wake up!" Then Severus moved to the other side. There was a large smile as Harry climbed back and forth until he just sat on the man. "Come on..." Harry whimpered. Severus squinted his eyes.

"No. I don't want to." Harry was shocked. _Why was he acting like a kid?_ Harry smirked. _I know what I can do._ Severus closed his eyes once more and Harry moved slowly to remove the pillow which caused Snape's head to hit the mattress. Then quickly Harry hit him with the pillow and then threw it on the ground. Severus was looking at the young boy and smiling. "What do you want child?" Severus pulled the boy to his chest and held Harry close. He caressed Harry's hair.

"Get up!" Severus sighed. He kept quiet until Harry saw and thought the professor fell asleep again. _Ugh! Why is he such a sleepy head?_ Harry grabbed the pillow from the floor and stood up. He began to hit Snape. Harry felt odd. For a boy who woke up sore and weak, he managed to regain himself. I guess you could say the old expression of dont think about the pain, and there is none, is true. The man covered his face with his arms and he gave in to the child.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" Harry stepped to the side as he saw the man moving in the bed. He was then sitting on the bed. Harry watched. Harry and Severus was smiling. Harry sat next to the man. Severus widened his eyes. He had to remember: the boy isn't James. Harry fell back against the bed. He remembered the pain he had. He stuck his tongue out at Snape and Snape lightly tapped Harry's leg as he stood up and went to the loo. Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep. Although sounding creepy, but not trying to, Harry found the scent of Severus Snape comforting. Harry let his eyes close as he breathed in the smells and let his mind give.

9:10 AM: November:

Severus was waking up. His body woke up to the rustling of the boy. He kept his eyes closed as he felt that Harry James Potter was up and about. Severus wanted to sleep in. He liked the weekends because he could sleep in until he wanted. Severus heard a whimper come and then stop almost making Severus think if the noise was part of a dream. But then he figured Harry probably didn't want to wake up the man.

"Shh...it's okay. I'm just getting up..." Severus Snape said slowly. Severus saw that Harry's eyes gleamed a light, emerald green as the boy poked the man. While the man's eyes were slightly closed, Harry had on a smirk. "What are you doing?" Severus turned over with a smile on his face. Harry frowned. Severus was smiling. _He is a child. He is Lily's child. No. He is now my child._ Severus was beginning to accept Harry. In fact, he was beginning to love the boy greatly. He never realized that him and Harry were more alike than he could have guessed.

"Wake up!" Harry began to speak. Harry's small figure began to climb over Severus Snape until Harry was rolled all over Snape's body and facing him. "Wake up!" Harry called once more. Severus had to hold in his laughter as he felt the small boy climbing all over him. Snape cleared his smile and it did convince Harry that he was asleep again. Harry stared at him. Harry then poked the man's cheek and opened the man's eyes. "Wake up, professor. Wake up!" Then Severus moved to the other side. There was a large smile as Harry climbed back and forth until he just sat on the man. "Come on..." Harry whimpered. Severus squinted his eyes and chuckled a tiny amount and then breathed as if he were asleep again.

"No. I don't want to." Severus closed his eyes once more and Harry moved slowly to remove the pillow which caused Snape's head to hit the mattress. Then quickly Harry hit him with the pillow and then threw it on the ground. _Ugh! He will pay! You cannot beat me._ Severus began to think of hitting Harry with a pillow randomly today. Severus was looking at the young boy and smiling. "What do you want child?" Severus pulled the boy to his chest and held Harry close. He caressed Harry's hair. He couldn't help but feel how right it was to hold the boy in his arms.

"Get up!" Severus sighed. He kept quiet until Harry saw and thought the professor fell asleep again. Harry grabbed the pillow from the floor and stood up. He began to hit Snape.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" Harry stepped to the side as he saw the man moving in the bed. He was then sitting on the bed. Harry watched. Harry and Severus was smiling. Harry sat next to the man. Severus widened his eyes. He had to remember: the boy isn't James. Harry fell back against the bed. He stuck his tongue out at Snape and Snape lightly tapped Harry's leg as he stood up and went to the loo. Severus went to take a shower. He turned on the hot water and felt regret. He remembered the time that Dumbledore wanted Severus to check on the boy but Severus denied to. Dumbledore shared his concern that the boy hasn't written in three days and Severus didn't think much of it. But if Severus just grudgingly went, then Harry would have been helped a long time.

 _"I refuse!" Severus yelled. He did not feel like dragging himself away from his own studies to check on the Golden Boy. Snape hissed between his teeth. Checking on the boy was the last thing he wanted to do. Severus watched Dumbledore sighed. Dumbledore was sitting in his office and Severus was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk. Severus had a disgusting sneer on his face. There was no way the old man was going to convince Severus to check on the Boy-Who-Lived. Severus could tell that the boy was spoiled._

 _The room was elegant and golden and blue and gold. The Phoenix named Fox was by the headmaster's side. the Headmaster had a twinkle in his eyes as he watched Snape stand with his arms crossed and his cape touching the ground. The man in all black stood tall and firm. His face never dared changed. Dumbledore kept to the twinkle in his eye and questioned if he should ask if the man wanted a lemon drop. Dumbledore did fancy lemon drops. His hand inched towards the bowl of lemon drops and once Severus saw the intentions, the standing man snarled. Dumbledore inched away and took that as the answer as no. "I will absolutely, and I will make myself clear, that I will not go and check on that spoiled, rotten brat!" Severus snapped. He was outraged at the command from the headmaster! Why would he, an enemy of James Potter check on the spoiled look-alike son!_

 _"He hasn't written in three days, my boy." Dumbledore said lightly. Snape snarled once more._

 _"He probably went on a vacation of some sorts. He is fine with his muggle relatives that I know that spoil him more than he deserved. He is a spoiled, arrogant brat that doesn't care what danger he puts anyone else in. I'm not checking on the Chosen One." Severus was on another rant about the Chosen One. "How great it must be to know things and to be the Chosen One." Snape gave Dumbledore a death glare and sneered. Before Dumbledore could say anything more, Severus Snape left. Severus Snape went back to his potions and cared no more thought about the boy. He seethed in the loathe he had for the boy. Oh, how much he hated the boy and how he is somehow of James Potter's making._

Severus Snape finished his shower and wrapped a towel around himself and brushed his teeth and fixed himself up. He apparated clothes on himself and left the bathroom. He went into his room and saw the boy sleeping. He sighed. "Harry?" Harry squirmed under his name being called. The boy slowly made himself awake and got up. His eyes were drooping and he waked fairly slow. His eyes were also red and puffy from crying. Severus couldn't help but wonder how to help the boy.

Severus Snape ordered breakfast for just the two of them. Harry sat by the fireplace and settled in the cool, black leather chair. Snape smirked and made a chair next to Harry and looked at him. He cocked his head and began to speak: "How are you, Mr. Potter?" Harry closed his eyes and his head dropped. Severus decided to call off of Harry's portion of breakfast and let the boy sleep. Snape put up wards around his dorms to signal him if Harry Potter was to leave. Severus made his way around the school and began his hall monitoring. _This will be an interesting_ day.

 _Severus Snape was angered. No he was pissed. No. He was infuriated. He was told by Dumbledore that he must continue with the occlumency lessons with Potter. Or how Severus liked to describe the boy: The-Boy-Who-Won't-Die. He didn't feel like digging into the brat's mind further just to get a whole whiny hour of the boy arguing instead of learning. Oh how he despised the carbon-copy of James Potter. He hated to know that Harry Potter had his Quidditch talent, his stupid hair and glasses, and that squint of plans in his eyes. Severus disliked the boy based on the hatred from his own childhood dealing with James Potter._

12:00 PM: November

Harry James Potter woke up clutching to a pillow. He only remembered being up for a short period of time, but he could have sworn he was clutched to Severus. Harry stretched out and yawned. His body was weak. His face was pale and he felt sick. He tried to move but found himself nauseous. He then remembered why his body was wearing out: he died. Or he almost did, at least. He remembered giving up. He remember feeling nothing but pain. Pain worse than his relatives did, only this time, his body was healed. So his body wasn't used to a whole pile of pain to remake his body full of all disfigurations at one time. Harry slowly moved to turn his body. He felt alone. He felt depressed. He felt like he didn't deserve to live. After all he did to get better, it didn't work. Harry closed his eyes. He whispered for slashes on his skin and he seethed in pain as he felt them. He closed his eyes once more as his body began to drain of blood. Harry James Potter begged for death another time as he forgot that he was wanted. He closed his eyes and gave into the blackness.

12:30 PM: November

Severus went to his dorms after lunch. He wanted to check on the Harry Potter boy. When he opened the door to his bedroom, he was stunded. He wanted to throw up and pass out. There was a gruesome amount of blood soaked in his sheets from new slashes of the boy's body. Severus swallowed his horror and rushed to Harry's side. Severus began to enchant spells to reverse the effects. Severus had slight pain in his eyes. He never thought of Harry to want to kill himself again. As Harry's breathing came back, Severus shook the boy. Potter's eyes began to slowly open. When the boy saw Severus with the pain in his eyes, the boy broke down. He hid his face in Snape's pillow and at first Severus didn't know what to do. He was frozen. He never expected the boy to ever hug him, or even break down in front of him. Snape's face turned pale as he was horrified of his encounter with the small child. He quickly took off his shoes and his robes and moved to the other side of the bed. He had a white button down, long sleeved, with frizzles at the end, and his black pants and black socks. He hesitantly shook the boy to face him and lifted the boy up. He opened his arms to surround the boy, one on his back, and the other in his hair, and held the child. Harry was crying into Severus Snape and all Snape could do was hold Harry tightly. Severus closed his eyes as he comforted the boy.

Severus held the frail child tightly. He didn't want to hurt the boy but he didn't know what else he was doing. He closed his own eyes and carressed Harry's hair. He didn't want the boy to die. He heard the whimpering and the sobbing from the small child and he just held him. "I'm sorry..." Harry could only gasp out. Severus quietly replied: "shh.." Harry's little hands grasped the man's shirt. After what felt like forever, Harry fell asleep in Severu's arms. Severus sighed and kept holding the boy until they both fell asleep.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	34. An Empty Father and An Empty Son

2:00 PM: November

Harry woke up, alone. Again. He was quiet and he was weak. He climbed out of bed and walked into the living area. He saw Severus sitting in a chair reading papers on his desk. The papers were familiar. The papers were given to Severus by the new Headmaster. They were papers and files on him. As Harry walked closer, paled at what Severus might be reading. Once Harry was looking at the files, he was sick. he didn't know there were pictures. Severus then looked up at Harry. " I can come back." Harry began to step back.

"No, it's okay." Severus smiles. Harry looks at the file on Severus's desk. He notices that the file had his name on it.

"What's that? Harry pointed to the file. Severus looked down and held it in his hands and stood up. Harry felt weakened. He felt sick as he looked over a bit of the file. There were pictures of his bruises and cuts and branding and...everything. _Is that what I really looked like?_ Harry didn't know the full extent of hurt on his body.

"Oh, this is your file. I have to send it back to the Judge with my opinions." Severus sat on the corner of his desk, file in hand, and looked at Harry.

"So what's it say?" Harry pointed at it, then decides to lean over a bookcase, himself. He felt sick looking at the pictures. He didn't know his body actually looked worse than it looked to himself.

"You want to read it?" Severus held out the file towards Harry. Harry shakes his head no. _Why would I want to read that? It probably talks about, what? Abandonment issues? Fear of being attached? Who knows?_

"Have you had any experience with that?" Harry looked at his feet. He then looked at Snape and nodded his head towards the file. _I want to know what you have been through. I want to know what happened to you._

"Twenty years of teaching, you see a lot of-" Harry cut him off.

"No, have you had any experience with that?" Harry pointed to the file again. His eyes were raised.

"Yes." Severus lowered his eyes and breathed heavy.

"It sure ain't good. Or fun." Harry said with a smirk. He was trying to downplay how he was feeling.

 _"Aren't you having fun, boy?" Vernon asked. He always liked to torture Harry James Potter. Harry shook his head no as he was brutally beaten. The response he was supposed to have was "yes, Uncle." Harry was beaten over and over again. His face was slammed into the kitchen counter. His face was slammed into a mirror. Harry James Potter knew he had to "enjoy" it. And he never did. It was disgusting what he had to go through. It was revolting what he had to do._

"It sure isn't fun. My dad used to make us walk down to the park and collect the sticks he was going to beat us with. Actually the worst of the beatings were when he made me watch my mum and him having sex only to beat her after until she was unconscious. Me and her would practice on each other trying to find sticks that would break." Severus sulked in the memory. Harry agreed with Severus. It wasn't ever fun. It wasn't ever fun.

"He used to just put a belt, a stick and a wrench on the kitchen table and say 'choose.'" Harry smirked. He knew it was sickening, but it was the truth.

 _Harry entered his kitchen as his uncle put three objects on the table. It was a belt, stick, and a wrench. Harry closed his eyes as his uncle told him to choose one. If Harry picked either the belt or the stick, his Uncle would beat him with the wrench saying the boy made the wrong choice. But Harry later knew that if he picked to be beaten with the wrench, he would get less hits. So, Harry grew up learning to pick the wrench. His uncle hated seeing the boys "toxic" and "contaminated" blood spatter all over the house. But he did this when Harry was living in the cupboard under the stairs. When he was allowed in a bigger space, his Uncle didn't give two shits if there was blood all over the room. The only problem the uncle had was stepping in the blood._

"Gotta go with the belt there..." Severus scuffed. _No you wouldn't. You would have learned to pick the wrench. And you would have loved it because you got less hits and that was better than than getting hit. In fact, you would even still be conscience when he was done, and just quietly, if he forgot to lock the door to your bedroom, you could sneak into the shower and wash the blood. The only thing you couldn't use was any soap or hot water. You had to make sure no one knew you were in the bathroom._

"I used to go with the wrench." That startled Severus. _A wrench would have less damage._ And Harry remembered.

"The wrench, why?" Severus sat straight.

"Cause fuck him, that's why." There was a long quiet moment. Harry was mad. Harry was angry at himself. He was angry at his uncle. But, he smiled. He wasn't going to let Severus know what had really happened. Even if Snape did know about the rape and the prostitution. This is still different. He wasn't expecting anything much more for Snape to know. How much more of a burden can the young wizard be? He didn't want to waste anyone else's time and effort.

"I don't know a lot, Mr. Potter. But let me tell you one thing. All this history, this shit..." Severus picks up the file and stands up to face Harry. "Look here, son." Harry, who was looking at his feet, met his professor's eyes. He never thought of Snape as willingly call Harry James Potter son. _Why is he calling me son? I'm not his son. I'm just someone he is stuck dealing with._ Harry James Potter loved the man, and in his heart, he knew that Severus Snape would love him too. But there was a ripped part of his mind telling himself that Severus didn't love Harry. No one could love Harry. Harry was a burdened. Harry was a freak. He was contaminated blood in all the worlds and universes. "This is not your fault." Harry heard his uncle and his cousin and his aunt yelling in his ears that it was his fault. It was always his fault. He remembered every day he was treated worse than any animal and he was reminded everyday that it was his fault. He remembered the day his aunt smashed his face in the mirror and told him to convince himself everything that was wrong, was his fault. Every punishment he got, was because he did something and it was his fault. And Harry James Potter became convinced.

"Oh, I know." Harry said nonchalantly. But Severus persisted. He walked one extra step closer to the boy.

"It's not your fault."

"I know." Harry smiled.

"It's not your fault." Severus walked a few steps closer to Harry.

But Harry said the same thing, again. "I know."

"It's not your fault."

"I know." Harry said seriously. Harry stood up. His body was frail and small.

"It's not your fault."

"Don't fuck with me. Not you, anything. Please..." Harry held up his arms and tried to swing at Severus. Severus pushed Harry's arms down.

"It's not your fault."

"I know." Tears started to form in Harry's eyes.

"It's not..."

"I know, I know..." Snape took Harry n his arms and held him like a child. Harry James Potter sobbed like a baby. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around Severus and held him, even tighter. Two lonely souls being father and son together, were finally connected.

1:30 PM: November

Severus woke up softly and decided to get up. He had to take care of some business. He left the sleeping boy for a quick few minutes as he went to talk to Headmaster Minerva. As he reached the door of his own private chambers, he looked back and smiled. He cared for the small and fragile boy. Severus apparated to the office where Minerva McGonagall sat. She looked at Severus through her glasses which were on the brink of her nose. "Ah, yes, Professor Snape. What can I do you for?" Severus smirked as he walked toward the desk where the new Headmaster sat and stood tall.

"I was wondering, since it is already November, is there any files on the boy? For his trial, I presume I would speak on account of him?" Minerva sighed.

"Yes, I have his files, let me go find them." As McGonagall left and searched the back office, Severus couldn't help but let his mind wonder. He saw the desk and noticed it was cleaner than when Dumbledore owned it. Severus turned his body to look around the small room. He began to go through some of the piles of papers that the old man had left. Severus's eyebrow raised as he remembered that a certain **horcrux** was with the man. A ring of sorts that belonged to Tom Riddle. Or better known as, Voldemort. He looked through the stack and noticed the ring was gone. The ring that when Dumbledore put on, he was poisoned through his body. Come to think of it, he noticed that Dumbledore's hand wasn't blackened with death. Severus, being the spy he is, he took these facts and placed them into his mind palace. He quickly turned as he heard Minerva open the door of the back room.

"Here it is, Severus." She handed him the file and he aggressively took it out of her hands. Before she could speak, only being able to open her mouth partly, he apparated away. He didn't care much for dawdling. he wasn't necessarily a "people person" and he didn't like to waste his time conversing. With that note, he was in his private chambers. He didn't care to see any children as he was busy with his own child.

Severus began to look at the files of Harry J. Potter. Not only was he disgusted, he was horrified and nauseous. There were pictures of his marked body. There were recordings of him asking to stay at Hogwarts and he was denied. There were recordings of him stealing higher wizarding study books. Well, it was presumed that it was stealing, but there weren't any accounts of the students claiming stolen books, which were expensive. Severus sat back in his chair. Was he really prepared to go in court to discuss all he learned? Was he really prepared to continue throughout the case file? He was sick even thinking about it.

Severus looked up as he heard the floor have a creak. It was because a certain boy woke up: Harry Potter. He climbed out of bed and walked into the living area. He saw Severus sitting in a chair reading papers on his desk. The papers were familiar. The papers were given to Severus by the new Headmaster. They were papers and files on him. As Harry walked closer, paled at what Severus might be reading. Once Harry was looking at the files, he looked as sick as Severus was reading them. Severus then looked up at Harry. " I can come back." Harry began to step back.

"No, it's okay." Severus smiled. Harry looks at the file on Severus's desk. He notices that the file had his name on it. Severus tried his best to cover it up. He wasn't really thinking about how Harry would feel about this.

"What's that? Harry pointed to the file. Severus looked down and held it in his hands and stood up. Harry looked sick. _I don't think Harry knew what he really looked like. I don't think Harry knew how his body was deformed. It was...revolting. It was something you would only expect to see in the Holocaust, or the first Wizard World War. Something so horrid..._

"Oh, this is your file. I have to send it back to the Judge with my opinions." Severus sat on the corner of his desk, file in hand, and looked at Harry.

"So what's it say?" Harry pointed at it, then decides to lean over a bookcase, himself. He felt sick looking at the pictures. He didn't know his body actually looked worse than it looked to himself.

"You want to read it?" Severus held out the file towards Harry. Harry shakes his head no. _Why would he ever want to even read it._

"Have you had any experience with that?" Harry looked at his feet. He then looked at Snape and nodded his head towards the file. _I want to know what you have been through. I want to know what happened to you._

"Twenty years of teaching, you see a lot of-" Harry cut him off.

"No, have you had any experience with that?" Harry pointed to the file again. His eyes were raised.

"Yes." Severus lowered his eyes and breathed heavy.

"It sure ain't good. Or fun." Harry said with a smirk. He was trying to downplay how he was feeling.

"It sure isn't fun. My dad used to make us walk down to the park and collect the sticks he was going to beat us with. Actually the worst of the beatings were when he made me watch my mum and him having sex only to beat her after until she was unconscious. Me and her would practice on each other trying to find sticks that would break." Severus sulked in the memory. Harry agreed with Severus. It wasn't ever fun. It wasn't ever fun.

"He used to just put a belt, a stick and a wrench on the kitchen table and say 'choose.'" Harry smirked. He knew it was sickening, but it was the truth. But Severus knew what the boy had gone through. Secretly, Severus would have picked the wrench because he knew how it felt. The wrench would have less damage on him, because his father didn't want blood on his rugs. Plus, his mother would interfere with her body. Trying to have sex to make him stop.

"Gotta go with the belt there..." Severus scuffed. If only Severus did have a choice. But then again, if he had a choice, he wouldn't have gone through with the things he was through. He would have chosen another path. But then again, he wouldn't have met to love Lily Evans.

"I used to go with the wrench." That startled Severus. _A wrench would have less damage._ And Harry remembered.

"The wrench, why?" Severus sat straight.

"Cause fuck him, that's why." There was a long quiet moment. Harry was mad. Harry was angry at himself. He was angry at his uncle. But, he smiled. He wasn't going to let Severus know what had really happened. Even if Snape did know about the rape and the prostitution. This is still different. He wasn't expecting anything much more for Snape to know. How much more of a burden can the young wizard be? He didn't want to waste anyone else's time and effort.

"I don't know a lot, Mr. Potter. But let me tell you one thing. All this history, this shit..." Severus picks up the file and stands up to face Harry. "Look here, son." Harry, who was looking at his feet, met his professor's eyes. He never thought of Snape as willingly call Harry James Potter son. Severus knew he had to get through to the boy. He had to make the boy understand. "This is not your fault."

"Oh, I know." Harry said nonchalantly. But Severus persisted. He walked one extra step closer to the boy. _You don't know. You don't._

"It's not your fault."Severus wanted to do all he could to convince that Harry wasn't anything to blame. His abuse wasn't his fault. His pain wasn't his fault.

"I know." Harry smiled. Severus saw himself in Harry. He saw Lily in harry. He had barely any trace of James Potter. And Severus loathed himself on the blame and hate he put on Harry Potter.

 _Harry looks around and spots a black haired, pale teacher, Severus Snape, looking at him. His scar hurts. Severus saw the boy rubbing his scar and he stared at the boy. I can't believe that is the_ _descendant_ _of James Potter. He looks like him. A carbon copy. And I suppose he will act like him, too. Voldemort is gone. The boy is going to be nothing more than his father. But his eyes...Lily's eyes. The boy has his mother's eyes._

The next day, it was Snape's potions class. The students were chattering, sitting near steaming cauldrons. The door slams open and Snape was rushing in. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few," Severus looked at his Godson- Draco Malfoy who smirked, "who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." He saw Draco raise his eyebrows in curiosity. Snape saw Harry, writing this down, in, his view, not paying attention. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention." Hermione Granger, Miss. Know-It-All, nudges Harry in the ribs. He looks up. "Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added **powdered root of asphodel** to an infusion of **wormwood**?" The Granger girl raised her hand. No one else seemed to have known the answer. But how could she? She was a first year. How could she have known? Harry shrugged in a manner that Severus took in a mocking jester. Harry James Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. A spoiled brat who seemed so arrogant to even pay attention to Snape's Potion's class.  
You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a **bezoar**?" The girl raised her head again. Severus rolled him eyes. He wasn't in the mood to deal with a Know-it-All. He hated those students.

"I don't know, Sir."

"And what is the difference between **Monkshood** and **Wolfbane**?"

"I don't know, Sir."

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" Severus smirked as he heard his Godson chuckled a little bit. Severus proceeded to shortly explain his class and started to teach. He never liked to waste anytime. But he kept his eyes on the Potter boy. He knew the boy's father. And he knew that the boy wasn't going to be any different.

"It's not your fault." Severus walked a few steps closer to Harry.

But Harry said the same thing, again. "I know."

"It's not your fault."

"I know." Harry said seriously. Harry stood up. His body was frail and small. Severus saw the bony structure and the frail, almost translucent skin, and the dark circles under his eyes. He saw the hurt on his body. His small, frail body was worse than any student. Severus helped all his Slytherins. He made sure to help them. He made sure when no one else would stand up for them, that they would stand up for each other. Even past students that were Aurors or even strong and known owners and managers and speakers still visit him. He enjoys seeing his little snakes growing up. But he made sure that his reputation was kept. No one understood how Snape's students were the best in all of the wizarding world. And even the ones that turned evil and bad? Severus made sure that when he visited them in Askaban, he would still teach them. But nothing like potions or magic, he would teach them right from wrong. It was a monthly tradition he endured. He made sure that if they were ever to leave, they would be better. He gets letters from those locked up begging for forgiveness and them explaining what they did wrong and asking for help. Severus also replied the same: that he isn't the one they should be begging forgiveness for. They should be begging forgiveness with themselves. And that he will always forgive them. Because they are still his snakes. And this is nothing different than Harry James Potter.

"It's not your fault."

"Don't fuck with me. Not you, anything. Please..." Harry held up his arms and tried to swing at Severus. Severus pushed Harry's arms down. For being skinny, Harry used a bit of force. Severus had to swat away the boys hands before he himself was hit.

"It's not your fault."

"I know." Tears started to form in Harry's eyes. _Oh, my son. Please, you didn't do anything wrong, and none of this is because of you._

"It's not..."

"I know, I know..." Snape took Harry in his arms and held him like a child. Harry James Potter sobbed like a baby. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around Severus and held him, even tighter. Two lonely souls being father and son together, were finally connected. And Severus couldn't ask for anything more. As he was the born to be father and refused and Harry was the boy to be a son who was beaten nearly to death. This was how it was supposed to be. This was what was supposed to happen. Not the abuse. Not the raping. Not the terror and the fear or the hatred.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	35. A Not So Perfect Family

3:30 PM: November

 _Young, infant Harry James Potter was loved. His eyes were glittering with compassion and innocence. His laugh was as gentle as anything and his eyes were pure emerald green. Just like the fiery haired woman who he called his mother. His father adored him. It was a picture perfect family. A father and a mother who loved each other, and their new two-year-old son. A happy family. But, that was about to change when young Harry felt an odd vibration in his bones. A sense powerful wizards have that sense danger. The young boy's cheerful laugh slowed to a stop and the boy was quiet. He looked brightly at his mother and father who looked at each other and nodded. they accepted their fate. They kissed each other and at the same time, they kissed both sides of the young, growing boy. James Potter, the father, had pain in his eyes. Tears welled up as he quietly told his wife, Lily Evans-Potter, "hide up here with Harry. I will try to hold him off as much as I can." Lily nodded once with fierceness in her eyes. She charmed the door with her wand, after her husband left. She comforted Harry by placing her hand on his cheek and let his face fall into her cupped hand. She caressed his cheek with her thumb. She tried to stop the few tears that fell down her face as she heard screaming and evil cackling. There was a raise in both men's voices until under the door, there was a bright green light that flashed under the bedroom door. Lily began to cry quietly._

 _"Mommy loves you. Daddy loves you. We love you and we are always here." She heard steps walking up the stairs and the door knob to the door slowly turned. She made her body a guard to the young infant. As the man stepped in, he grinned and yelled one of the worst and most unforgivable curses: **Avada Kedrava**. A shot of green light flashed as Harry heard his mother scream as her body fell limp. The man who had no nose or hair, but a grin of a monster, didn't realize the boy was still alive. As the man disappeared in a dark fog, the boy cried. It wasn't the pain in his forehead, but it was the yearning for his mother to wake up. He was in his crib, locked behind the bars. He didn't know what else he could do._

 _After what felt like forever, the boy was still crying and he felt his bones vibrate again. A man in black robes and greasy, black hair entered and fell in despair. The man was tall and had a large nose. His eyes looked black, and his face was pale. The man moved himself towards the boy's fallen mother and lifted her body and held her. The man was crying hard and the boy in the crib followed. The man rocked the body and pushed her hair out of her face and made sure her eyes were peacefully closed. He kissed her forehead before he gently placed her down as he heard someone- Hagrid- coming on the property. He stood up and looked at the boy. There were no thoughts between the two. He walked towards the boy and wiped the tears away from the gentle face. As his thumb ran across the boys cheek, the boy tried to fall into the hand that was tender with him. The tall and black clothed man heard Hagrid, a beefy giant, walk into the house. The tall man let the young boy grasp his finger as he kissed the boy's forehead, gently used a water appearing spell to wipe off some of the blood that was pooling out of the boy's head. Then, just as the man appeared, he was gone in the same black fog. And the boy forgot the memory...completely. Instead, the boy had dreamed of the man and decided to draw a picture of him. A man with a pale face, black robes, and black semi-long hair. Harry never thought much about the man and only presumed it was a dream. Until, that is, he was in his first year of "Hogwarts". When he saw the man, he couldn't understand why the man looked familiar. But his scar burned. He looked hard at the man and the man moved his hand away from his face while the man stared back and then quickly looked away. Harry never understood that odd moment. But now...now Harry understood. Now harry understood that man that used to be in his dreams, that man who he used to draw, that man? That man was no other than the reputed crude, sadistic, evil, greasy, unfair Potions Master. Severus Snape._

 _Then man who bellows his cape and sneers at students. The man who everyone hated. And yet, oddly, Dumbledore trusted him. That was until Dumbledore changed. The man who was always sarcastic and strong willed. He was a perfectionist. He wanted everything to be his way. He was also the man who was very secretive. He never yelled or raised his hands. He was never in an argument and he was never someone to hurt others...on purpose. Unless...there was a one-hundred-percent good reason for it. And this man? Harry never knew until he met his first year and was mocked and insulted by throughout the Hogwarts school year. And this man? This was the man Harry began to look up to. And this man? Harry also hated for being the first person to catch onto the years and years of abuse and show compassion even after knowing how much of burden Harry James Potter felt._

It was a long time and the son-less man and the family-less boy were still holding each other. Harry looked at Snape and Snape raised his eyebrows. "There, there, hush child. It is alright. No one is going to hurt you anymore." harry buried his face in the man.

"I'm sorry."

"But why, child?" Harry looked up and sniffled.

"Because I'm a burdened mess." Severus ruffled Harry's hair.

"Shush. You are perfect." Severus pulled Harry in tighter.

"But I'm not."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because I am."

"No. You. Are. Not." Severus made the boy arms lengths away. "Look at me." Harry slowly looked at Severus. "You are perfect. You are never going back, and you are going to stay with me." Severus wanted to do anything in his power to make sure it happened. There were no tells of the future, however, he mentally promised to care for the boy as if he were his own. At first, you could say it was because of Lily. Sure, it was Lily's child, and in the beginning he had sworn to protect the boy, which necessarily mean he had to like the spitting image of James. But this time? Right now? This was more. This was about Harry James Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. And the boy? He should have died. Every day he was closer to death than anyone could know. In fact, Harry was a friend to death. That was obvious. But it seemed like Death wasn't willing to take the boy to the grave. Harry James Potter. The-Boy-Who-Should-Have-Died. Saying it now was something with saddening and fearful dread. In the past, if you were to ask Severus to describe the boy, Severus even sounded crude and sadistic to the boy for being born and managing to live through the killing curse. However, at this moment, this moment where everything else didn't matter, Severus cared for the boy. After all, the boy was planned to be raised like a pig for slaughter. To be slaughtered at the perfect moment. Severus couldn't help but feel himself when he saw Harry. Harry was full of hate, just as Snape. Harry was full of abused past, just like himself. And Severus wanted to protect the boy. He wanted to protect all his Snakes, but this boy was Lily Evans kid. The woman he loved and dreamed of a future with, kid. As he held the boy tightly in his arms, he couldn't help but picture the family he always wanted with Lily. He couldn't help but feel the dread and madness he felt when he looked into the mirror of Eredel. The madness that drove him into fire whiskey. The madness that drove his sneer to growls. The madness that drove him to hate and loathe the innocent, hurt boy with a burning passion.

The fragile boy just hugged Severus. At first, Severus didn't know how to respond as he stood stiffly. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy hugs, it was just always shocking to see students willingly hug him. He was known as the greasy git. Severus gently picked the boy up as if the small child was a baby. Severus walked to the bedroom and laid the boy down. Harry looked with wide eyes. "I think we should talk more about what happened and the trials. I know you don't want to, but I need to know and understand what happened." Harry closed his eyes and curled up against Severus. Severus was laying next to Harry.

"I don't know, Professor." Harry began to breathe heavily. Severus caressed the boy's hair as he nodded. But, Harry wanted to open up. Harry wanted to tell the man what happened, but he remembered that his relatives threatened him. Yes, they were going to go on trial, so people are already figuring it out, but nonetheless, it didn't not scare the shit out of the boy. Harry was in his mind ad Severus couldn't do anything but remain patient.

3:30 PM: November

 _It was a few years Severus Snape was on the dark side. He liked the power. After all, he was the right-hand-man to one of the most powerful wizards in the wizarding world. It wasn't necessarily he liked to do the things that the other Death Eaters did, such as killing, but he liked the power control. His heart was blackened with hate of James Potter. He hated everyone. But it was more of he hated himself. If he didn't call the woman he loved and wanted a future with a "mudblood", he would be by her side. She knew he was evil. She knew he wanted to go with Voldemort and she knew he would feel no remorse. Or at least, the last part she thought he wouldn't feel remorse. After all the years of bullying, his mind snapped. He learned the dark magic and what the magic can bring. He learned the art of deceiving and the art of spying. He learned the art of hate and torture. He learned what it felt like when power was dripping down his mouth and pouring out of his skin. He liked the feeling of being in control. He did have the pleasure to hold control over the other Death Eaters while Voldemort controlled him._

 _He liked it all. Well, until he heard the news. He heard the prophecy. The prophecy that ruled both the light and the dark side._ "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

 _He knew what this meant. And he knew that Voldemort was finding who the parents were. And he was going to find the boy. And everyone was going to die. Voldemort has one fear: the loss of his power. Severus begged at the feet of Dumbledore to help protect Lily. He begged and all he had to do was promise Dumbledore to be a double agent spy. He spied for both Dumbledore and Voldemort. He didn't want to be evil anymore. But him being good? That was a laugh. he had a reputation. He wasn't ever going to be good. But maybe his actions could be good. He told Dumbledore that no must know of his actions. And Dumbledore promised that no one would know the best of Severus Snape. No one. And he waited with tense feelings until the day that Voldemort missed his meeting to go kill Lily and James Potter and to attempt to kill the boy: Harry James Potter._

 _Severus remained still. After everyone let, Severus went to only one place. He went to the house belonging to the family. He stepped over the dead body of James Potter and despair filled his heart as he collapsed at the body of Lily Evans. He ignored the boy who was crying. A young infant in the crib. A man in black robes and greasy, black hair felt his heart fill with blackened despair. The man was tall and had a large nose. His eyes looked black, and his face was pale. The man moved himself towards the boy's fallen mother and lifted her body and held her. The man was crying hard and the boy in the crib followed. The man rocked the body and pushed her hair out of her face and made sure her eyes were peacefully closed. He kissed her forehead before he gently placed her down as he heard someone- Hagrid- coming on the property. He cried for Lily Evans. The woman he loved and ruined his life over. If only he would have been by her side. If only he would have died next to. He stood up and looked at the boy. There were no thoughts between the two. He walked towards the boy and wiped the tears away from the gentle face. As his thumb ran across the boys cheek, the boy tried to fall into the hand that was tender with him. No, small boy. No. I'm not your father. Severus didn't want the boy. The tall and black clothed man heard Hagrid, a beefy giant, walk into the house. The tall man let the young boy grasp his finger as he kissed the boy's forehead, gently used a water appearing spell to wipe off some of the blood that was pooling out of the boy's head. There was a wound. A fresh one. A wound in the shape and form of a lighting bolt. What does this mean? Severus questioned the boy. But he didn't think twice until he left. He didn't think of the only relatives that the boy would have would be Petunia: the woman who abused and bullied Lily Evans every summer._

 _Then, just as the man appeared, he was gone in the same black fog. The man yelled at Dumbledore. He knew that the dark lord was gone. He didn't care about the boy. he cared about Lily. He cared about that fiery red haired woman who laid dead. "You sworn to protect her." He was mad. The boy lives on? Who cares. The Dark Lord is dead. He is gone. But Dumbledore didn't see that happening. Dumbledore felt the feelings that the man was not dead. But what did the old man know? Severus knew he was done for. And he began to live every day in regret. He lived every moment and second with regret._

 _Then man who bellows his cape and sneers at students. The man who everyone hated. And yet, oddly, Dumbledore trusted him. That was until Dumbledore changed. The man who was always sarcastic and strong willed. He was a perfectionist. He wanted everything to be his way. He was also the man who was very secretive. He never yelled or raised his hands. He was never in an argument and he was never someone to hurt others...on purpose. Unless...there was a one-hundred-percent good reason for it. This man was perfect at everything he did. And Severus was blinded to the fact that The-Boy-Who-Lived was abused and hated. For a spy, Severus failed. He didn't know that the boy was abused. Lily's boy. A kid. A simple kid._

It was a long time and the son-less man and the family-less boy were still holding each other. Harry looked at Snape and Snape raised his eyebrows. "There, there, hush child. It is alright. No one is going to hurt you anymore." harry buried his face in the man. _You won't be hurt anymore. I want to help you. Please, son._

"I'm sorry."

"But why, child?" Harry looked up and sniffled.

"Because I'm a burdened mess." Severus ruffled Harry's hair. _You are perfect. You are wonderful and you are...I don't know. I'm sorry that I was blind to you. I should have known._

 _It was a new year. It was the second year. All the students came rolling in. Severus looked around all The Great Hall. He couldn't help but look at the Brat-Who-Lived. The boy did seem shinnier. What is the boy wearing? Severus rolled his eyes. He probably got himself hurt during the summer playing some stupid game. Severus Snape rolled his eyes._

"Shush. You are perfect." Severus pulled Harry in tighter.

"But I'm not."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because I am."

"No. You. Are. Not." Severus made the boy arms lengths away. "Look at me." Harry slowly looked at Severus. "You are perfect. You are never going back, and you are going to stay with me." Severus wanted to do anything in his power to make sure it happened. There were no tells of the future, however, he mentally promised to care for the boy as if he were his own. At first, you could say it was because of Lily. Sure, it was Lily's child, and in the beginning he had sworn to protect the boy, which necessarily mean he had to like the spitting image of James. But this time? Right now? This was more. This was about Harry James Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. And the boy? He should have died. Every day he was closer to death than anyone could know. In fact, Harry was a friend to death. That was obvious. But it seemed like Death wasn't willing to take the boy to the grave. Harry James Potter. The-Boy-Who-Should-Have-Died. Saying it now was something with saddening and fearful dread. In the past, if you were to ask Severus to describe the boy, Severus even sounded crude and sadistic to the boy for being born and managing to live through the killing curse. However, at this moment, this moment where everything else didn't matter, Severus cared for the boy. After all, the boy was planned to be raised like a pig for slaughter. To be slaughtered at the perfect moment. Severus couldn't help but feel himself when he saw Harry. Harry was full of hate, just as Snape. Harry was full of abused past, just like himself. And Severus wanted to protect the boy. He wanted to protect all his Snakes, but this boy was Lily Evans kid. The woman he loved and dreamed of a future with, kid. As he held the boy tightly in his arms, he couldn't help but picture the family he always wanted with Lily. He couldn't help but feel the dread and madness he felt when he looked into the mirror of Eredel. The madness that drove him into fire whiskey. The madness that drove his sneer to growls. The madness that drove him to hate and loathe the innocent, hurt boy with a burning passion.

The fragile boy just hugged Severus. At first, Severus didn't know how to respond as he stood stiffly. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy hugs, it was just always shocking to see students willingly hug him. He was known as the greasy git. Severus gently picked the boy up as if the small child was a baby. Severus walked to the bedroom and laid the boy down. Harry looked with wide eyes. "I think we should talk more about what happened and the trials. I know you don't want to, but I need to know and understand what happened." Harry closed his eyes and curled up against Severus. Severus was laying next to Harry.

"I don't know, Professor." Harry began to breathe heavily. Severus caressed the boy's hair as he nodded. But, Harry wanted to open up. Harry wanted to tell the man what happened, but he remembered that his relatives threatened him. Yes, they were going to go on trial, so people are already figuring it out, but nonetheless, it didn't not scare the shit out of the boy. Harry was in his mind ad Severus couldn't do anything but remain patient. _I need to know how to help him._ "It will happen tonight... The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..." _A new prophecy was sent to his mind. What could this mean? What more is happening?_

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	36. Recap

Recap: 

"It will happen tonight... The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..." This was a new prophecy. It would be a lie to only say that Severus Snape heard it. In fact, it rang in the ears of Voldemort and the Death Eaters and the wondering Dumbledore. Dumbledore breathed in heavy as he knew what the prophecy meant. He needed to make his way towards Hogwarts. Now this dear viewers, wasn't to show you a twist after when everything seems to be better. No, this wasn't a story about mentor and father/ son love relationship. This story is about war and peace. A tale most forget about. J.K Rowling provided love throughout friendship and war with the great battle at the end of the series. But, oh, this was different. This was the tale of how odd ends meet and understand each other. There are just turns to show that not everything will end. Dumbledore was on his ways for revenge. And the other three? (The three being Voldemort, Severus, and Harry?) They were all going to know what their roles are in life. Or shall we cut to the chase and explain that eventually they will know their roles in death. There is more to the years and more to the time left in a single year. And this will show when there are slower chapters. There are going to be boring chapters. There will be intense chapters. But would it be a good story if it weren't all characteristics of how life can feel in a whole year? I think not. There will be way more to come in this story. Way more. And way more will happen. More lies. More inches closer to war and more people going to meet fate. That's how it goes. And that's how it will end. This prophecy will awaken followers on both sides. And the prophecy is full of hungry greed and power. But no one will speak of it until everyone realizes what it takes to protect everyone else, at the last minute. Or perhaps...a minute too late.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :)**


	37. Memories At Dinner

6:00 PM: November

It was dinner time for the young boy and the professor. The day was weary on the boy. He had said too much and he felt sick with himself. Even after all this, he didn't trust the older man. The small boy sat at an odd table in the corner of the large dorm, across from the man who bellowed black robes. The elves brought back many food items. Well, for Harry James Potter, all he could eat was soup. And he didn't even want to eat anything. He was frozen in time. Not in that coma-like instance, but he was frozen in the memories of hurting throughout his time of life. He remembers being burned for accidentally burning the food.

 _There is a picture. In the picture, there is a nice, little house on a street. It looks peaceful and happy as all the other houses lined next-to-next to each other. However, if you looked in the house, in the back, to the kitchen, the picture isn't as nice and warming. There is a small child standing on a step-stool and making breakfast. The boy was small and he even had to stand on his tippy-toes to reach over the stove. On the stove, there was a frying pan with three to four eggs that the small boy was scrambling with a little bit of milk. The small had brown hair and light, emerald green eyes. The clothes that he wore were way too over-sized, but no one cared. The boy seemed to learn to appreciate all he got- if he had gotten anything at all._

 _The boy's stomach growled at the smell of the cooking eggs. The boy had to step off the stool to get a few pieces of toast to put in another frying pan to toast. The family didn't want the boy to touch all the good appliances. So, he did his job. He scrambled and toasted the big breakfast he made for his family every day. He was too small, he wasn't as quick on his feet as he is now._

 _A beefy man, a beefy boy, and a thin woman entered. They were loud, talking about the news on the tv and the beefy boy, the boy's cousin, was laughing at all the despair present in the world. They all sat down at the set table, the table the boy set, and was quiet as the small boy felt the eyes on him. He knew that meant he had to hurry up. He scrambled quickly, forgetting about the toast and setting the eggs on each one's plate. He stood in the corner as they began to eat. After a few minutes, he smelled something burning. The boy's face fell in a panic as he hurried to the stove and used a muggle spatula to flip the toasting bread to learn that the toast was overcooked. It wasn't black, but it was well-looked overcooked. As the boy panicked about what to do, he heard silence. Which meant that they all stopped eating. "Where is the toast, boy?" That was the boy's name. It went from boy to freak. Harry James Potter never really knew his name. It wasn't until he turned nine years old he learned his name, properly. He didn't really go to school. They preferred him to be quiet. But that was only because the relatives were afraid of him speaking to someone. So , they waited until they made themselves clear to send him to school. Now, the boy wasn't unwise. He read all of his cousin's old and used books. At the end of each year, when his cousin threw away all the learning material of the year, Harry would crawl to the trashcan and dragged them out, only to hide them under the mattress, that was in the cupboard...that was under the stairs._

 _"It-It's burnt, Uncle, sir." The small boy looked at the man. As much as he hated to look into people's eyes, he was taught to do so. The boy stood tall, but small. The boy's uncle stood up slowly. The Uncle became purple. He did not like the fact that the boy burned something so easy to make._

 _"Okay." The boy's Uncle walked up to the boy and slammed him to the ground. The small boy winced. The boy was fragile. He was already bruised and hurt from the previous night. But, the Uncle did not care. Instead, he picked the boy up from the scruff of his neck and smiled. "Well, we need to punish you. Let's teach you about burning. And over-cooking." His Aunt came and tied a rag in my mouth. The boy coughed and gagged. He was afraid. He felt his hand being controlled as his Uncle held it and directed it to the stove that was still on. The boy squirmed as he knew what was going to happen. And just as the boy squirmed, his hand was held on top of the stove. He felt the sizzling on the palm of his hand. He smelled the burning flesh. The small boy was crying and screaming. But he knew that no one would be able to hear. Soon, the boy passed out in pain. The boy was only eight. The eight-year-old was merely a small boy._

The small boy sat across from his professor not wanting to eat at all. He heard his name being called, but he didn't have a connection to it. Once his name was called louder, he flinched and responded. "Sorry, sir." Harry's eyes fell on the bowl of soup in front of him. Severus Tobias Snape watched the boy.

"No need to be sorry. You need to eat." Harry sighed.

"Please, professor. I'm not hungry. I can't eat it." Harry saw the professor's face crunch up. Harry flinched. He didn't want to make the man angry. But remembering each time he wanted to eat and each time he ate...something he thought was foul, was well...ruining the meal. Harry didn't mind going hungry. Harry didn't mind that his rib cage was protruding. Nor did he mind that his face was sunken in. Harry didn't mind. Even after all this time, Harry knew he deserved to be punished. But he was mad. No...he was furious. He was furious with the world and he felt that swirling in his chest. He wanted to let the anger out. He wanted to hex everyone. He wanted to hurt others. He wanted to. But, Harry learned better than to let that out. Harry was in his mind, staring at the bowl of food.

 _The boy could remember his Godfather. How Dumbledore helped Sirius Black in the castle. How Dumbledore knew that Sirius Black was innocent. And how Peter Pettigrew...got away. Sirius paid with his life against Bellatrix Lestrange. How it haunted Harry knowing that Sirius was his only family. And he remembered how much hate Severus had. He remembers. The sun was setting. All three Gryffindors heard the axe falling in the distance. They all feared the worst. They knew that Buckbead was dead._ _Slowly, Hermione's hand falls onto Ron's shoulder she stopped to look at the drop of red blood that hung from his finger, almost like a tear._

 _Ron stared at his hand. At the blood was running down his finger. "He bit me..." Ron's eyes shift. Scabbers, the pet rat, began streaking away. And Ron went after him._

 _"Ron! No!" Hermione yelled at Ron as she and the young boy began to follow. Ron reached the summit, the Wheeping Willow, and disappears over the top. Hermione and Harry follow. Harry and Hermione reach the top of the ridge. Stop. "Harry. You do realize what tree this is..." Ron nabs Scabbers, cradles him in his bloody palm._

 _"Now behave yourself." Ron is knelled under the Whomping Willow. Harry and Hermione looked at each other then at him and smiled and laughed. They were all panting._

 _"That's not good. (yelling) Ron! Run!" Ron looked behind him and saw a cloaked man. Just as the man came, he grabbed Ron's shoulders and drug him in the tree. ward Harry. Instantly, Harry and Hermione dashed forward. They tried to grab Ron, but he was gone within the tree. Both kids panicked. They looked at each other and knew they would begin a battle. Harry and Hermione stood up and grabbed their wands. Just then, the Whomping Willow hit Hermione to side, then Harry, into the air and dropped them on their backsides. The two students of Hogwarts fought their way into the tiny hole at the trunk of the ancient tree. They were bruised and battered around. Harry didn't mind because he felt worse pain. But in this world, in the world of magic, he was someone special. He cared for both Ron and Hermione. And they cared for him. And so, the students went under, into the black hole._

 _Harry hit the ground first, hard. Hermione fell on top of him. They fell in the hole. The hole wasn't a hole to crawl through. But they didn't know that. It wouldn't suprise them to know that no one knew of this hole. " **Lumos**." As the tip of Harry's wand glowed, the light revealed a long, snaking tunnel. As Harry and Hermione make their way through the primitive passageway, ducking the roots that dangle overhead, the tunnel... ends. Confused, Harry and Hermione glanced about, then - as one - peer up. There was a small opening. Harry reacheed up, and hoisted himself through. He turned around to help Hermione up. The room had peeling paper and stains. Stains that looked like dried blood. "We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?" Hermione shook her head. Harry had a hunch this is where it would have ended up, but he hoped he was wrong. Harry and Hermione ran to the end of the hallway, where a light seeped from a door. " **Nox**." _

_Slowly, they stepped to the door and exchanged a look. She nodded, both wands were ready, and Harry kicked the door aside. Ron was sat upon a sagging bed. "Ron! You're okay." Hermione yelped. She was excited to see Ron. Ron merely look shocked._

 _"It's a trap, Harry. He's an here..." Harry looked down, he saw blood stains in a form of someone who dragged their bloody feet. Harry looked up slowly at the man standing in the shadows. Filthy, matted hair hangs to his shoulders. His skin was like a corpse. His skin was pale. His eyes were darkened and the bags under his eyes looked as if the man hadn't slept for days to weeks. Harry saw the man before. Well, only in the news. This man was no other than Sirius Black. The man studied Harry's face keenly. Harry drew his wand. "If you want to kill Harry, you'll - you'll... have to kill us, too!" Hermione yelled, bringing her own wand down to her side._

 _"No. Only one will die tonight." Sirius Black responded. The voice was smooth as silk but ragged from age and years of emprisonment._

 _"Then it'll be you!" Harry yelled, readying his wand to the face of Sirius Black._

 _"Harry! No!" Hermione didn't want to see Harry Potter become a killer._

 _"Going to kill me, Harry?" Sirius smirked._

 _"Yes." Harry raised his wand. Just then, BLAM! - the door rashes open: Snape. Harry, Hermione, and Ron ignored the professor to watch every close movement of Sirius Black._

 _"Looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius?" Severus Snape said in a sneer. Severu's own wand was up agaisnt the face of Sirius. He eyed Potter as if wanting to tell Harry to bugger off. But Harry refused. So both wizards had their wands against the man. "Finally the skin reflects the madness within."_

 _"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Snape?" The two regard each other, the moment taut with tension. "Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Snape, I'll do it alone." Sirius held up his wand. Severus sneered._

 _"Wait, Sirius" Severus began to sputter out._

 _"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!" Snape eyes Black, then grinned._

 _"All right then. As you wish..."_

 _"No!" Harry raised his wand when Snape spun and, with a flick of his own, disarms him. Furious, Harry eyes Black murderously. "You betrayed my parents! You sold them to Voldemort!"_

 _"It's a lie! I never would've betrayed James and Lily! Harry! You've got to listen-"_

 _"Did you listen! When my mother was dying! Did you hear her screaming!"_

 _"No! I wasn't there! And I'll regret it the rest of my life!" Harry's eyes flashed to Black's, glittering with pain. "Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry. Someone in this room right now. Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead. He's as good as dead."_

 _"What're you talking about? There's nobody here." Severus was watching the whole scene planning out his demise. Was he to let the Potter boy die then kill Sirius Black himself? Or was he just to kill them both and the two others, just to claim that Sirius Black killed the trio and the Golden Boy and he killed Sirius Black in defense? So many ways this could be._

 _"Oh yes there is... " Black turned then, to Ron and sang. "Come out, come out, Peter Come out, come out and play... " Ron drew back from Black's demented gaze._

 _"You're mad..." Harry's eyes shifted from Ron's face to his hands , where Scabbers twisted violently. As a curious expression befalls Harry Snape yelled after a long moment of silence. In fact, all the people in there forgot that Severus Snape was even in the room._

 _" **Expelliarmus**!" The wand flew from Black's hand. The others turned, only to find Snape standing in the doorway, smiling smugly. "Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you. I told Dumbledore you were here all along. Hidden, in the castle. In no other place than the shrieking shack. And here's the proof."_

 _"Brilliant! And - as usual - dead wrong. Now give me my wands back." As Black approached, Snape put his wand to Black's neck._

 _"Give me a reason. I beg you." Harry stared hard at his professor. "Leave, Golden boy and his idiot friends. Before I hex you all." Harry glared at the man._

 _"NO! This is none of your bloody business!"_

 _"Don't be a fool, Severus!" Sirius said. Severus grinned._

 _"I'm surprised your best friend, who you two bicker like an old married couple, isn't here to help you out, Sirius. The creature and the criminal."_

 _"Piss off."_

 _"Witty as ever I see. Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors? Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best." Snape's eyes harden. He gestures to the door. "After you." As the trio start to go, Harry yells at Severus. " **Expelliarmus**!" Snape soared into the air, hits the wall with a thud, and slid down. Ron and Hermione stare in shock. _

_"You attacked a teacher. Harry." Hermione said in a low voice. Harry looks a bit shocked himself, then turns to Black._

 _"You said Peter before. Peter who?" Harry was turned to Sirius._

 _"Pettigrew. He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend._

 _"He was killed. No. Pettigrew's dead." As Harry pointed at Black, Black laughs mirthlessly._

 _"I thought so, too. Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there." Black points at... Ron. Ron goes white with fear._

 _M-me? It's lunatic..."_

 _"Not you, you idiot. Your rat."_

 _"Scabbers? Scabbers has been in my family for -"_

 _"Twelve years. A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he? Black unfolds a dog-eared clipping from The Daily Prophet: it shows Ron in Egypt with his family, Scabbers on his shoulder."_

 _"So what?" Ron loved Scabbers._

 _"All they could find of Pettigrew was his -"_

 _"Finger. Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat." Sirius interrupted. Harry stareed into Black's sunken eyes. Wanting to believe. Desperate to believe. Glanceed at Ron, his agonized face. Scabbers squirms violently as he tried to get out of Ron's grasp._

 _"Show me." Harry said. Black turned to Ron. He held Scabbers protectively._

 _"What are you going to do to him?" Ron winced out. Sirius exchanged a glance. Black casted a stream of blue-white light. Scabbers twisted madly in midair, then - FLASH! - transforms into... a very short man with thinning hair and grubby hands._

 _"S-Sirius..." It was Peter Pettigrew. "My old friend." Pettigrew's small, watery eyes dart toward the windows and door. Suddenly, he makes a break for it, but Sirius merely shoves him back. Pettigrew's nose twitches, his gaze finding Harry. His hands flutter nervously, reveal a missing index finger. "Harry! Harry James Potter! Look at you! Y-you look just like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends, he and I -"_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done!"_

 _"Died! Died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you...we would."_

 _"No... please... you can't... (eyes darting, finding) Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat..." Ron draws back in disgust. Pettigrew turns to Hermione. "Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them..." As Black raised his wand, pointed directly into Pettigrew's face, he shrinks back trembling, closing his eyes in fear, when..._

 _"No." Pettigrew's lids lift. Sirius Black turned. Staggered._

 _"Harry, this man..."_

 _"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle."_

 _"Bless you, boy! Bless you -" Peter began to kiss Harry's hand in desperation._

 _"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you." Peter Pettigrew did his best to change back into a rat and make a run for it through a tiny gap in the wall. As Pettigrew emerges from the gap, he prattles desperately:"Turn me into a maggot. A dung beetle. A Flobberworm! Anything but the Dementors...Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat..." As Ron draws back in disgust, a sleepwalking Snape bumps his head against a low limb. Hermione turns to Harry._

 _"Don't worry. He's under the **Somnambulist Charm.** It's primarily used to transport the seriously deranged." As Harry nods, Pettigrew's pleading eyes find Hermione. _

_"Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them..." Hermione tugs her robes from Pettigrew's sweaty grasp. Harry turns, sees Black staring in wonder at the castle, shining radiantly under the bright bowl of the night sky._

 _"Beautiful, isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again. Freely. That was a noble thing you did back there. He doesn't deserve it." Harry studied Pettigrew briefly, then looked away. Lost in thought._

 _"I don't reckon my father'd want his best friends to become killers for a worthless piece of vermin like Pettigrew. Besides: Dead, the truth dies with him. Alive... you're free."_

 _"I don't know if you know, Harry, but when you were born, James and Lily made me your guardian..."_

 _"I know."_

 _"And, well, I'll understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but, so you know, you could -" Harry scuffed at the word "chose". He didn't choose to stay with the abuse. But as soon as he heard the whole sentence, Harry's face lit up._

 _"When! Come live with you?" Harry was ready to leave his aunt and uncle any time._

 _"Soon as my name's cleared..." Harry looks at Hogwarts. Harry grinned. This could be the year he's free. Sirius does the same. Then, Hermione's voice rises on the air, quavering with fear._

 _"Harry... " Pettigrew's eyes dart, taking in the situation, and then slowly shift, note the wand trembling in Sirius's fist. Pettigrew knew everyone wasn't focusing on him. Severus came and pushed Harry against the wall of the Shrieking Shack and held his wand against Sirius Black. Harry squirmed under Snape's hold. "You spoiled! Arrogant! Chosen-One!" Severus raised his wand as Harry shielded his face and Dumbledore came in. Severus sneered at Dumbledore who claimed to know that Sirius Black was always innocent. Dumbledore dismissed Severus who shoved Harry against the wall one more time and growled under his breath. He stopped, his back towards Harry and his friends and Sirius Black and glared at Dumbledore._

"Sorry, professor." Severus was staring at the boy.

"Eat some." Harry shook his head no. He felt sick to his stomach. He remembered the death of Sirius Black. He remembers the way Bellatrix Lestrange taunted him about it. She was always chanting, "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" Sirius was her brother. She couldn't just have killed him...Harry then cursed the name of the Death Eaters for all they have done to Hogwarts and to himself. Severus sighed and took the bowl away from the boy. "Fine, child. But drink this potion. It is to help your growth and add some weight back to you. You're too thin." Harry slowly drank it. He felt sickened at the thought of letting himself heal. He didn't want to heal anymore. He was doing so great and then he was worse than he ever has been. He stood up and felt dizzy. Severus stood up with the boy. The small child walked to the Professor's room and felt weird. He knew there were marks on him. He wanted to see. So, Harry Potter took his shirt off. On his back, there were brandings on top of brandings. Names on top of names. His skin was blistered and scarred and the words were deeper. Harry saw the look of his arms and his stomach. There were stab wounds on his arms. Slashes were on his arms. His skin was being ripped off his body when he was with them. His arms were being skinned. His chest was cut with words. His shoulders were slowly stabbed. They made sure to slowly make the knife go deeper into the boy's skin. They broke his bones. They bent him and kicked him and punched him in ways he never had been through. Harry took off his pants and saw how his legs were burned with fire. They dragged him down the stairs into the basement by his legs, making sure his head hit every step. Then, when they saw that Harry was cold, they lit a match and set it on his legs.

As Harry was standings, staring at himself in the mirror, Severus came in. Severus was leaning against the door frame. "Are you okay?" Severus had his arms crossed. Harry shrugged as he put his clothes back on. "Put your robes on." Severus sighed out.

"Why, professor?"

"We are going to Hagrid's and then we are going to Diagon Alley." Harry paled.

"Wh..why, sir?" Severus unfolded his arms and conjured up the boy's black Slytherin robes.

"Because, it is still early, and I am going to take you to Hagrid's with Ginny and Hermione because I heard that she is well enough...enough that is...to go outside. But she said she will only leave if she is with you. She has been...hurt, also. And a chaperone needs to be with you specifically, so I will attend. I will be outside the hut, nonetheless. And then we will go to Diagon Alley to walk around. I will hold onto you and you will not leave my sight. We are going to finish up shopping. Diagon Alley is empty during the night, but Lucious Malfoy and Draco Malfoy will be attending us, as well. I believe you and Draco should share times with each other. And we will all go to a diner that me and Lucious used to go to when we were your ages." Harry opened his mouth to object but Severus turned on his heel and his capes bellowed. Harry let his head fall. he didn't feel like going outside looking the way he did. He was a freak and felt like a monster. He looked at his neck and a bit of his chest. The mark was still there. The boy went to the bathroom and washed his hair and his body. The hot water felt so good on his cold and fragile skin. He dried off and saw that even though it was seven pm, it was dark outside. He dressed in his pajamas and his robes and tie on top. He was cold. As Harry left and was fully dressed and dried, Severus opened the door, standing tall with a sneer. "Let us, departure, Potter." Harry straightened his back and cracked his neck. His shoulders were pulled back. He needed no glasses, but his face looked broken. His eye sight was improved. His hair looked black as Snape's. Just not as greasy. And the boy's eyes...they glittered with power. The core now lighter green, just like his mother's, Lily Evans, and still had black and dark green rims. He was his own character. he had the appearance of his Mother, but also had the appearance of his Father, and still had individuality.

6:00 PM: November

It was dinner time. Severus wanted the boy to eat. The day seemed hard on Harry. Severus reckoned that the young boy had never cried in front of anyone for years. But, the boy was still hurt. The small boy sat across from his professor not wanting to eat at all. He heard his name being called, but he didn't have a connection to it. Once his name was called louder, he flinched and responded. "Sorry, sir." Harry's eyes fell on the bowl of soup in front of him. Severus Tobias Snape watched the boy.

"No need to be sorry. You need to eat." Harry sighed. _Why must the young boy always say sorry. He has done no harm to me. He is a child. A hurt child._ Severus silently sighed to himself.

"Please, professor. I'm not hungry. I can't eat it." Harry saw the professor's face crunch up. Harry flinched. He didn't want to make the man angry. But remembering each time he wanted to eat and each time he ate...something he thought was foul, was well...ruining the meal. Harry didn't mind going hungry. Harry didn't mind that his rib cage was protruding. Nor did he mind that his face was sunken in. Harry didn't mind. Even after all this time, Harry knew he deserved to be punished. But he was mad. No...he was furious. He was furious with the world and he felt that swirling in his chest. He wanted to let the anger out. He wanted to hex everyone. He wanted to hurt others. He wanted to. But, Harry learned better than to let that out. Harry was in his mind, staring at the bowl of food. Severus snapped his fingers to get Harry out of his mind. Severus remembers how it feels to be trapped in his mind. Once Harry finally looked at Severus, Severus had fixated a potion out of his robes. It was a potion to help the body. In this case, it would help the growth of the bones and the weight increase. The small boy was bony. It was worse than when Severus first saw the boy. It was only a few days that the boy was kidnapped and hurt. But they ripped his skin and stuck their fingers in his throat, making him throw up every content in his stomach.

"Sorry, professor." Severus was staring at the boy.

"Eat some." Harry shook his head no.

"Fine, child. But drink this potion. It is to help your growth and add some weight back to you. You're too thin." He stood up and felt dizzy. Severus stood up with the boy. Severus wasn't sure if he should help the boy or not. The small child walked to the Professor's room. He knew there were marks on him. He wanted to see. So, Harry Potter took his shirt off. On his back, there were brandings on top of brandings. Names on top of names. His skin was blistered and scarred and the words were deeper. Harry saw the look of his arms and his stomach. There were stab wounds on his arms. Slashes were on his arms. His skin was being ripped off his body when he was with them. His arms were being skinned. His chest was cut with words. His shoulders were slowly stabbed. They made sure to slowly make the knife go deeper into the boy's skin. They broke his bones. They bent him and kicked him and punched him in ways he never had been through. Harry took off his pants and saw how his legs were burned with fire. They dragged him down the stairs into the basement by his legs, making sure his head hit every step. Then, when they saw that Harry was cold, they lit a match and set it on his legs.

As Harry was standings, staring at himself in the mirror, Severus came in. Severus was leaning against the door frame. "Are you okay?" Severus had his arms crossed. Harry shrugged as he put his clothes back on. "Put your robes on." Severus sighed out. Severus saw the damage on the boy. Not to mention the internal damage done. The sick bastards broke him. Severus cursed the kidnappers and cursed himself for dismissing the facts of abuse. Severus even cursed himself for knowing that Harry was abused after seeing the boy's relatives, and how he did nothing. Severus cursed himself at the thought that he purposely made himself forget what he found and went about his days. He hated the way the boy's actual appearance was. It was sickening. It made himself want to throw up. After all, he sees himself in the small boy.

"Why, professor?"

"We are going to Hagrid's and then we are going to Diagon Alley." Harry paled.

"Wh..why, sir?" Severus unfolded his arms and conjured up the boy's black Slytherin robes.

"Because, it is still early, and I am going to take you to Hagrid's with Ginny and Hermione because I heard that she is well enough...enough that is...to go outside. But she said she will only leave if she is with you. She has been...hurt, also. And a chaperone needs to be with you specifically, so I will attend. I will be outside the hut, nonetheless. And then we will go to Diagon Alley to walk around. I will hold onto you and you will not leave my sight. We are going to finish up shopping. Diagon Alley is empty during the night, but Lucious Malfoy and Draco Malfoy will be attending us, as well. I believe you and Draco should share times with each other. And we will all go to a diner that me and Lucious used to go to when we were your ages." Harry opened his mouth to object but Severus turned on his heel and his capes bellowed. Harry let his head fall. he didn't feel like going outside looking the way he did. He was a freak and felt like a monster. He looked at his neck and a bit of his chest. The mark was still there. The boy went to the bathroom and washed his hair and his body. The hot water felt so good on his cold and fragile skin. He dried off and saw that even though it was seven pm, it was dark outside. He dressed in his pajamas and his robes and tie on top. He was cold. As Harry left and was fully dressed and dried, Severus opened the door, standing tall with a sneer. "Let us, departure, Potter." Harry straightened his back and cracked his neck. His shoulders were pulled back. He needed no glasses, but his face looked broken. His eye sight was improved. His hair looked black as Snape's. Just not as greasy. And the boy's eyes...they glittered with power. The core now lighter green, just like his mother's, Lily Evans, and still had black and dark green rims.

Severus walked behind Harry. Harry was slower. It looked like his legs were stiff and broken. Severus whispered " **Locomotive** " under his breath to help the speed and ability in the boy's legs. Harry was walking better. Harry looked back at the tall professor. The professor looked at the boy and his eyebrows were raised. They walked through the corridors. They stopped by the Slytherin House, and Severus had Harry stand in the back, well, behind Severus. Severus held Harry close behind him. "Me and Mr. Potter have to go run some errands. Mr. Malfoy, be dressed appropriately at exactly eight o'clock if you wish to come along with me and Mr. Potter. If you are not ready, you are not to join us. Make sure at the minimum eighty-percent of your work is done. I will not tolerate any half-assed work." Severus then addressed the house and all the students in the common rooms, "And for the rest of you, tonight, I will not be here for a study session, and if you have any question, please ask the Slytherin Heads, and after I come back, I will spend only an hour and thirty minutes walking around, checking homework, and helping anyone else. I do suggest to use the library if you have any questions. You are not to cause a ruckus. Goodnight my Snakes." And before anyone could speak, Severus turned on his heels and began to walk. Harry was left in the light. Harry felt frozen as everyone in the house was quiet and looking. They could all see that the boy was beaten beyond anyone knew. He was much skinnier, even at the layers he was wearing. Severus stopped before exiting and lightly pulled Harry by the shoulders and walked him and himself out. Everyone was quiet.

The man and the young boy didn't have a word to say as they walked to the hospital wing. Once they opened the door, there was Ginny and Hermione waiting. Hermione was almost as skinny as Harry. She gasped. Madam Poppy nodded her head to Severus in which Severus exchanged back. Hermione hugged Harry lightly with tears in her eyes. Harry was hesitant before he hugged her back. Severus rolled his eyes. "Come along...children. We must leave, I do not wish to chaperon you three in Hogwarts when we planned to go to the hut of ex-professor Hagrid." Severus sneered. Ginny and Hermione looked panicked as they began to scurry out the door. Harry was slower than them. They all seemed quiet leaving the Hospital Wing. But Hermione broke the silence and began a conversation with Harry and Ginny.

"Hey..." Hermione said in a low and raspy voice.

"Hey, 'Ermione and 'Arry." Ginny replied. Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hello..." Harry and Ginny could see that Hermione was starting to cry. Severus rolled his eyes. _I do not wish to deal with three crying children all at one time._ And so, all of them set out over the hills, outside the school, feeling the breeze, and heading over to a great, old friend, Hagrid. The children were having their awkward conversations and talking as if they hadn't seen each other in years. And Severus put his nose towards the air to smell the refreshing air. Despite it being dark, the stars were the most beautiful. Severus saw the hut and rolled his eyes. He didn't let himself deal with Hagrid. But he had to tonight. So, he knocked on the door of the hut and let the children in. Severus conjured a chair and leaned back. He sat away from the windows. And because Severus knows much about needing protection, he casted a protection spell around the hut. Severus closed his eyes and began to shudder at the memories of himself.

 _Severus was a small boy. His hair was just a tad shorter than his shoulders. His nose was crooked and long. He was always different. And he knew it. But as he grew up, he learned who he was. He made himself a title. He made himself powerful. He even made himself more powerful than any other wizard, more powerful than Dumbledore or Voldemort. Those wizards never made their own spells. Those wizards never knew the true secrets to proper and higher than any exceptional wizard, in the arts of Potions and the Dark Arts. He was, and he forever will be: The Half-Blood Prince. He learned the days and nights he lost sleep. When Slughorn taught as Headmaster, he was bullied for being the best at Potions and the Dark Arts. He was even better than any pure blood. There were always rumors about his title. And he went in history. Maybe not in the whole wizarding world, though he is known through and through, he was sure known in Hogwarts. In the past, present, and soon the future of Hogwarts._

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	38. Friends Meet Again

6:00 PM: November

It was dinner time. Severus wanted the boy to eat. The day seemed hard on Harry. Severus reckoned that the young boy had never cried in front of anyone for years. But, the boy was still hurt. The small boy sat across from his professor not wanting to eat at all. He heard his name being called, but he didn't have a connection to it. Once his name was called louder, he flinched and responded. "Sorry, sir." Harry's eyes fell on the bowl of soup in front of him. Severus Tobias Snape watched the boy.

"No need to be sorry. You need to eat." Harry sighed. _Why must the young boy always say sorry. He has done no harm to me. He is a child. A hurt child._ Severus silently sighed to himself.

"Please, professor. I'm not hungry. I can't eat it." Harry saw the professor's face crunch up. Harry flinched. He didn't want to make the man angry. But remembering each time he wanted to eat and each time he ate...something he thought was foul, was well...ruining the meal. Harry didn't mind going hungry. Harry didn't mind that his rib cage was protruding. Nor did he mind that his face was sunken in. Harry didn't mind. Even after all this time, Harry knew he deserved to be punished. But he was mad. No...he was furious. He was furious with the world and he felt that swirling in his chest. He wanted to let the anger out. He wanted to hex everyone. He wanted to hurt others. He wanted to. But, Harry learned better than to let that out. Harry was in his mind, staring at the bowl of food. Severus snapped his fingers to get Harry out of his mind. Severus remembers how it feels to be trapped in his mind. Once Harry finally looked at Severus, Severus had fixated a potion out of his robes. It was a potion to help the body. In this case, it would help the growth of the bones and the weight increase. The small boy was bony. It was worse than when Severus first saw the boy. It was only a few days that the boy was kidnapped and hurt. But they ripped his skin and stuck their fingers in his throat, making him throw up every content in his stomach.

"Sorry, professor." Severus was staring at the boy.

"Eat some." Harry shook his head no.

"Fine, child. But drink this potion. It is to help your growth and add some weight back to you. You're too thin." He stood up and felt dizzy. Severus stood up with the boy. Severus wasn't sure if he should help the boy or not. The small child walked to the Professor's room. He knew there were marks on him. He wanted to see. So, Harry Potter took his shirt off. On his back, there were brandings on top of brandings. Names on top of names. His skin was blistered and scarred and the words were deeper. Harry saw the look of his arms and his stomach. There were stab wounds on his arms. Slashes were on his arms. His skin was being ripped off his body when he was with them. His arms were being skinned. His chest was cut with words. His shoulders were slowly stabbed. They made sure to slowly make the knife go deeper into the boy's skin. They broke his bones. They bent him and kicked him and punched him in ways he never had been through. Harry took off his pants and saw how his legs were burned with fire. They dragged him down the stairs into the basement by his legs, making sure his head hit every step. Then, when they saw that Harry was cold, they lit a match and set it on his legs.

As Harry was standing, staring at himself in the mirror, Severus came in. Severus was leaning against the door frame. "Are you okay?" Severus had his arms crossed. Harry shrugged as he put his clothes back on. "Put your robes on." Severus sighed out. Severus saw the damage on the boy. Not to mention the internal damage done. The sick bastards broke him. Severus cursed the kidnappers and cursed himself for dismissing the facts of abuse. Severus even cursed himself for knowing that Harry was abused after seeing the boy's relatives, and how he did nothing. Severus cursed himself at the thought that he purposely made himself forget what he found and went about his days. He hated the way the boy's actual appearance was. It was sickening. It made himself want to throw up. After all, he sees himself in the small boy.

"Why, professor?"

"We are going to Hagrid's and then we are going to Diagon Alley." Harry paled.

"Wh..why, sir?" Severus unfolded his arms and conjured up the boy's black Slytherin robes.

"Because, it is still early, and I am going to take you to Hagrid's with Ginny and Hermione because I heard that she is well enough...enough that is...to go outside. But she said she will only leave if she is with you. She has been...hurt, also. And a chaperone needs to be with you specifically, so I will attend. I will be outside the hut, nonetheless. And then we will go to Diagon Alley to walk around. I will hold onto you and you will not leave my sight. We are going to finish up shopping. Diagon Alley is empty during the night, but Lucious Malfoy and Draco Malfoy will be attending us, as well. I believe you and Draco should share times with each other. And we will all go to a diner that me and Lucious used to go to when we were your ages." Harry opened his mouth to object but Severus turned on his heel and his capes bellowed. Harry let his head fall. he didn't feel like going outside looking the way he did. He was a freak and felt like a monster. He looked at his neck and a bit of his chest. The mark was still there. The boy went to the bathroom and washed his hair and his body. The hot water felt so good on his cold and fragile skin. He dried off and saw that even though it was seven pm, it was dark outside. He dressed in his pajamas and his robes and tie on top. He was cold. As Harry left and was fully dressed and dried, Severus opened the door, standing tall with a sneer. "Let us, departure, Potter." Harry straightened his back and cracked his neck. His shoulders were pulled back. He needed no glasses, but his face looked broken. His eye sight was improved. His hair looked black as Snape's. Just not as greasy. And the boy's eyes...they glittered with power. The core now lighter green, just like his mother's, Lily Evans, and still had black and dark green rims.

Severus walked behind Harry. Harry was slower. It looked like his legs were stiff and broken. Severus whispered " **Locomotive** " under his breath to help the speed and ability in the boy's legs. Harry was walking better. Harry looked back at the tall professor. The professor looked at the boy and his eyebrows were raised. They walked through the corridors. They stopped by the Slytherin House, and Severus had Harry stand in the back, well, behind Severus. Severus held Harry close behind him. "Me and Mr. Potter have to go run some errands. Mr. Malfoy, be dressed appropriately at exactly eight o'clock if you wish to come along with me and Mr. Potter. If you are not ready, you are not to join us. Make sure at the minimum eighty-percent of your work is done. I will not tolerate any half-assed work." Severus then addressed the house and all the students in the common rooms, "And for the rest of you, tonight, I will not be here for a study session, and if you have any question, please ask the Slytherin Heads, and after I come back, I will spend only an hour and thirty minutes walking around, checking homework, and helping anyone else. I do suggest to use the library if you have any questions. You are not to cause a ruckus. Goodnight my Snakes." And before anyone could speak, Severus turned on his heels and began to walk. Harry was left in the light. Harry felt frozen as everyone in the house was quiet and looking. They could all see that the boy was beaten beyond anyone knew. He was much skinnier, even at the layers he was wearing. Severus stopped before exiting and lightly pulled Harry by the shoulders and walked him and himself out. Everyone was quiet.

The man and the young boy didn't have a word to say as they walked to the hospital wing. Once they opened the door, there was Ginny and Hermione waiting. Hermione was almost as skinny as Harry. She gasped. Madam Poppy nodded her head to Severus in which Severus exchanged back. Hermione hugged Harry lightly with tears in her eyes. Harry was hesitant before he hugged her back. Severus rolled his eyes. "Come along...children. We must leave, I do not wish to chaperon you three in Hogwarts when we planned to go to the hut of ex-professor Hagrid." Severus sneered. Ginny and Hermione looked panicked as they began to scurry out the door. Harry was slower than them. They all seemed quiet leaving the Hospital Wing. But Hermione broke the silence and began a conversation with Harry and Ginny.

"Hey..." Hermione said in a low and raspy voice.

"Hey, 'Ermione and 'Arry." Ginny replied. Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hello..." Harry and Ginny could see that Hermione was starting to cry. Severus rolled his eyes. _I do not wish to deal with three crying children all at one time._ And so, all of them set out over the hills, outside the school, feeling the breeze, and heading over to a great, old friend, Hagrid. The children were having their awkward conversations and talking as if they hadn't seen each other in years. And Severus put his nose towards the air to smell the refreshing air. Despite it being dark, the stars were the most beautiful. Severus saw the hut and rolled his eyes. He didn't let himself deal with Hagrid. But he had to tonight. So, he knocked on the door of the hut and let the children in. Severus conjured a chair and leaned back. He sat away from the windows. And because Severus knows much about needing protection, he casted a protection spell around the hut. Severus closed his eyes and began to shudder at the memories of himself.

 _Severus was a small boy. His hair was just a tad shorter than his shoulders. His nose was crooked and long. He was always different. And he knew it. But as he grew up, he learned who he was. He made himself a title. He made himself powerful. He even made himself more powerful than any other wizard, more powerful than Dumbledore or Voldemort. Those wizards never made their own spells. Those wizards never knew the true secrets to proper and higher than any exceptional wizard, in the arts of Potions and the Dark Arts. He was, and he forever will be: The Half-Blood Prince. He learned the days and nights he lost sleep. When Slughorn taught as Headmaster, he was bullied for being the best at Potions and the Dark Arts. He was even better than any pure blood. There were always rumors about his title. And he went in history. Maybe not in the whole wizarding world, though he is known through and through, he was sure known in Hogwarts. In the past, present, and soon the future of Hogwarts._

7:00 PM: November

Harry was going as quick as he could. His legs were aching and tired and sore. His legs were, in fact, broken. He walked with a limp and every step was a struggle. It felt like his legs were going to collapse and shatter. As Harry struggled to walk, he felt himself move at an easy pace. It seemed as though his legs were controlled. Harry smirked. He knew it was Snape. Harry was walking better. Harry looked back at the tall professor. The professor looked at the boy and his eyebrows were raised. They walked through the corridors. It was silent. But Harry was more focused on the fact that he was going to be with Ginny and Hermione. Actually, Harry felt like it has been a while he has been able to go outside, have a few laughs and stories with old friends, and Hagrid.

They stopped by the Slytherin House, and Severus had Harry stand in the back, well, behind Severus. Severus held Harry close behind him. Harry held his head slightly low. He didn't want to look at anyone. He didn't want anyone to see what had happened to him. _I'm a monster. No one will know. No one. This is my fault and I am to fix it._ Harry felt a shiver up his spine. He felt his stomach turning. He lightly leaned into Severus's long cape and felt that Severus held onto the boy. Harry felt comfortable. in fact, Harry felt more turning in his stomach as he wondered how silly he must have looked. _What if someone were to see how I looked on the side! Me and Snape! The greasy git of all time, the one who hated me and loathed me, and I to him. He is holding me, and look at me like a child hiding in his robes!_ "Me and Mr. Potter have to go run some errands. Mr. Malfoy, be dressed appropriately at exactly eight o'clock if you wish to come along with me and Mr. Potter. If you are not ready, you are not to join us. Make sure at the minimum eighty-percent of your work is done. I will not tolerate any half-assed work." Severus then addressed the house and all the students in the common rooms, "And for the rest of you, tonight, I will not be here for a study session, and if you have any question, please ask the Slytherin Heads, and after I come back, I will spend only an hour and thirty minutes walking around, checking homework, and helping anyone else. I do suggest to use the library if you have any questions. You are not to cause a ruckus. Goodnight my Snakes." And before anyone could speak, Severus turned on his heels and began to walk. Harry was left in the light. Harry felt frozen as everyone in the house was quiet and looking. _They all see me...they all can see. The Golden Boy. The Chosen One...the Boy-Who-Lived. The boy who couldn't even stand up to small muggle abuse!_ Harry's face paled as he was struck with fear. Something blinded him. It was a memory of him being naked in front of his Uncle, as his other Aunt, the one he made into a balloon and flew away, saw all the marks and talked to her brother- Vernon.

 _"What is wrong with the boy?" The fat lady asked. She had a disgusting dog who she fed everything. The dog was fat, too. Harry was in the kitchen. he was cleaning. Harry was older. His Uncle turned to look at him. Harry didn't have the glamours up. Only because his Uncle rushed him to start cooking. His Uncle glared at Harry with beating eyes. Harry gulped slowly._

 _"What do you mean?" Vernon turned away, making the chair under him creak._

 _"Boy. Strip down. Show your Aunt what you deserve." Harry was quiet but did what he was told. As he was only left in his over-sized hand-me-down boxers, his Aunt gasped and then smirked in an evil and sickening grin. harry felt humiliated. He knew that this was no family. But, they were blood. How could someone who was blood be part of a category of 'not family' in such an innocent child's life? Why did blood matter in family when it is the heart that beats the blood that counts? Harry was quiet and let only little groans of pain as his Aunt and Uncle beat him senseless. His Aunt admired her brother. In fact, she had always disliked Harry. But that was okay. harry hated her. She always talked about how his parents were drunks and abandons. And how much he should appreciate what he has. And blah...blah..blah..._

Harry knew that they could all see that the boy was beaten beyond anyone knew. He was much skinnier, even at the layers he was wearing. Harry felt like a walking skeleton. Although he hated that feeling, he couldn't help but add more to it by letting himself starve. He didn't feel deserving of food.

Harry felt a tug on his robes. Severus stopped before exiting and lightly pulled Harry by the shoulders and walked him and himself out. Everyone was quiet. Harry was frozen. His legs walked, his eyes blinked, his lungs filled with air...but it felt like even though he could hear his heart beating in his ears, his body was frozen.

The man and the young boy didn't have a word to say as they walked to the hospital wing. Once they opened the door, there was Ginny and Hermione waiting. Harry blinked once he felt a slight tug at his sleeve by the tall, brooding man who walked with him. Harry looked up. There was Hermione. And there was Ginny. _Oh, Ginny. Sweet, innocent Ginny. Why do you have to see me like this? Why must I hurt?_ Harry wasn't much of a romancer, but boy did he like Ginny. He liked her skin, her hair, her eyes, her lips...her everything. Hermione was almost as skinny as Harry. She gasped. Madam Poppy nodded her head to Severus in which Severus exchanged back. Hermione hugged Harry lightly with tears in her eyes. Harry was hesitant before he hugged her back. Severus rolled his eyes. "Come along...children. We must leave, I do not wish to chaperon you three in Hogwarts when we planned to go to the hut of ex-professor Hagrid." Severus sneered. Ginny and Hermione looked panicked as they began to scurry out the door. Harry was slower than them. They all seemed quiet leaving the Hospital Wing. But Hermione broke the silence and began a conversation with Harry and Ginny.

"Hey..." Hermione said in a low and raspy voice.

"Hey, 'Ermione and 'Arry." Ginny replied. Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hello..." Harry and Ginny could see that Hermione was starting to cry. It felt refreshing to feel cold air. The wind was light, the sky was darkened blue with stars glazed across the night sky. Harry breathed deeply as his burning lungs felt to finally settle in a cool and relaxing motion. And so, all of them set out over the hills, outside the school, feeling the breeze, and heading over to a great, old friend, Hagrid. "Erm...how are you guys?" Harry felt what he said was totally lame. Especially as he saw an eye roll from the Potions Master and heard a sigh.

"I...you know what? I'm alright." Hermione started to speak. She was skinny. But her bones weren't protruding like Harry's. Hermione's eyes were darkened and sunken and full of hurt. Harry only nodded.

"I...I'm okay. I just...I missed you both." Harry and Hermione let a slight smile creep on their faces. Ginny noticed that Hermione didn't walk as fast as her, and Harry didn't walk as fast Hermione. In an awkward attempt, she craned her elbows to be pointed out and let Hermione connect with her elbow and Harry with his. The children were on their way to the hut, slowly, one step at a time, but they were making it. Severus saw the hut and rolled his eyes. He didn't let himself deal with Hagrid. But he had to tonight. So, he knocked on the door of the hut and let the children in. Severus conjured a chair and leaned back. He sat away from the windows.

"'Ello 'Arry, 'Ermione, er Ginny. How are yer doin'?" Hagrid had an interesting way of speech. But, the children all understood him. Harry and Hermione and Ginny sat at the round table and Hagrid put on a boiling pot, above the fire place, and started to boil water. He was making tea, like always. Harry groaned as he sat down.

"Hey, Hagrid. Long time, no see." Hagrid smiled at Harry.

"Ah, 'Arry Pottah. How yer doin'? I 'eard yer got a new guardian." Hagrid nodded his head towards the widow. Through the window, even though the attempt to hide himself, a qurter of Snape's backside could be seen.

"Yeah...erm...yeah." Harry turned red in embarrassment. He didn't know that the term everyone was using was "guardianship". He thought they wouldn't use that word until after the trial. "Well...Headmaster said they wouldn't properly use that word util after the trial."

"Er...my bad, 'Arry." Hagrid sounded saddened.

"No, it's okay, Hagrid."

"And, 'ow about you, 'ermione? 'Ow are yer holdin' up?" Hermione slightly shrugged. She looked at Harry and Ginny and began crying. Hagrid sat in a big chair and Hermione slightly leaned over his leg. Just like the time Malfoy called her a Mudblood.

"It was so hard...I thought I'd never get out! Ron...he...he...he did terrible things!" Hermione sobbed out. Ginny helped Harry up as he grunted and limped to her side. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione hugged with one arm around each other, their heads bowed as Hermione sobbed and Hagrid covered them with his giant arms.

"Awe..sweet girl, it's al'iaght. Look, yer the smartest witch I ever known. Okay? You're going to do great things. Yer have passed through eve'thing, I know you will pass this, too. It's okay, dear." Hagrid rubbed her arm. He didn't do it in a creepy, older man kind of way. But a more light, trying to help her feel better kind of way.

"It's okay now, Hermione. Trust me. You won't be hurt ever again." Ginny said reassuringly. Hermione sniffed and stood up, breaking the hug. She wiped a tear from her eye.

'I'm...I'm sorry." Hagrid held his hands up.

"No need, yer been through a lot, eh?" Hagrid started to pour the tea. He placed one in front of the three children. Harry was weaker. His eyes were darker. Harry looked at Hagrid. Then at Hermione. Then Ginny.

"Hermione, I know you been through a lot...and it's okay if you don't want to answer, but was Ron...was Ron-"

"-Cursed?" Hermione piped up.

"Yeah. I mean, he was acting so weird this year. But we've known him since our first year and he doesn't have those tendencies. Could he have?"

"I don't know, Harry. I really don't know."

"You know, Neville and Luna are starting to become very close?" Ginny piped up. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and slightly smirked.

"Really?" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Yeah." Ginny giggled. "They are hanging out more, and reading the _Quibbler_ together." Harry and Hermione listened. They each talked. For that hour, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny talked with Hagrid. Hermione and Harry and Ginny laughed a bit, and told old stories of when they were on adventures. Old funny stories they heard. Harry drank a cup of tea. Ginny drank two. And Hermione drank half. Hermione began growing tired. As the time started to fly, they realized that they all had better be going back.

"Will we see you soon, Hagrid?" Harry asked, before they all departured. Hagrid smiled.

"Of course, 'Arry! Bring these two along. Just make sure it al'ight with Proffesor Snape an the Headmaster. Come any time you want." Hagrid waved them goodbye as they all trodden across the hills and fields back into the large castle. Severus followed behind the talking children. As Severus dropped the girls off, they each hugged Harry and Harry greatly hugged them back. Harry smiled and unexpectedly, he kissed Ginny on the cheek. He turned around quickly as possible as Ginny stood there, shocked.

"Uh...Good night, Ginny!" Harry looked back. Even though it was dark and shadowy, Harry was still tomato red. Harry bit his bottom lip as he questioned if what happened really happened.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	39. Hagrid

7:00 PM: November

It would be rude to not look at Hermione Granger's side of this story as well. She was weakened. She felt bubbly, for she was finally free. After feeling her soul cripple into death, she was saved. But her body is bearing the pain. Hermione wasn't necessarily hungry. She felt disgusted knowing that Ronald Weasly was in her mouth. However, most of her time was fuzzy. She knew what happened, but exact details were fuzzy. She remembers looking in a mirror behind Ron, there was another person standing in place of Ron. A different...person. But Hermione can't remember. She was scared. She sobbed more often. She did, in act, love Ron. She no longer did, now. She was scared. She was the smartest witch for her time, and she couldn't even see red flags.

But, Hermione got dressed. She was meeting with Harry and Ginny. She hasn't seen Harry for a long time. She remembers hearing about his hurt. And it turned out, he was abused. She sobbed at the thought of it because she was supposed to be smart. But instead, she felt useless and powerless. There were obvious signs. So obvious, and no one knew. And Ginny? Hermione was close with Ginny. Ginny didn't have Hermione used just for homework. Ginny actually cared for Hermione. And so, Hermione and Ginny stood in silence as they waited for Harry. Hermione actually forgot that he was in Snape's care. Hermione was still under confusion. But he wanted fresh air with her body and her own mind. And Ginny stared at her with big eyes and hugged her. it was obvious that Ginny didn't know what to say.

The two girls both looked up as they heard the door of the hospital door open. A tall, cloaked and robed man with greasy hair stood next to a small and skinny boy. Hermione was almost as skinny as Harry. She gasped. Hermione didn't know how Harry looked worse than she remembered him. She saw the protruding bones of the small boy. Madam Poppy nodded her head to Severus in which Severus exchanged back. Hermione hugged Harry lightly with tears in her eyes. _Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry for all I did wrong. I'm so sorry I ignored the signs._ Harry was hesitant before he hugged her back. Severus rolled his eyes. "Come along...children. We must leave, I do not wish to chaperon you three in Hogwarts when we planned to go to the hut of ex-professor Hagrid." Severus sneered. Ginny and Hermione looked panicked as they began to scurry out the door. Harry was slower than them. They all seemed quiet leaving the Hospital Wing. But Hermione broke the silence and began a conversation with Harry and Ginny.

"Hey..." Hermione said in a low and raspy voice. _I don't know what to say. Oh, for Merlin's sake! What do I say?_ Hermione Granger, the witch who knew everything didn't know what to do or say. How do you start a conversation when both her ad Harry were under abuse and looked terrible?

"Hey, 'Ermione and 'Arry." Ginny replied. Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hello..." Harry and Ginny could see that Hermione was starting to cry. It felt refreshing to feel cold air. The wind was light, the sky was darkened blue with stars glazed across the night sky. Harry breathed deeply as his burning lungs felt to finally settle in a cool and relaxing motion. And so, all of them set out over the hills, outside the school, feeling the breeze, and heading over to a great, old friend, Hagrid. "Erm...how are you guys?" Hermione let a smile creep on her face. She loved Hagrid. He was always gentle, and although he was a nervous wreck, he always did his best to help the trio and Ginny. She felt that as big and beefy Hagrid was, he was the kindest gentleman she knew. Before they all entered, Hermione breathed in deeply. She loved the fresh air. It was just as when she was able to take a shower in her own body for the first time.

Now, Hermione is strong. She knows she will get over this, but never forgive. Or forget. She knew she was going to go back to her own ways. But she also needed time. She wasn't haunted...she was more flinchy and ready to hex. Her wand was always up her sleeve...literally. She made sure she was more cautious. But she will be the same Hermione everyone knows.

"I...you know what? I'm alright." Hermione started to speak. She was skinny. But her bones weren't protruding like Harry's. Hermione's eyes were darkened and sunken and full of hurt. Harry only nodded. Ginny hugged her slihtly. Hermione felt like she was going to be okay. There are different ways different people with different abuses deal with it. Harry, you see, has gone through too much. He has been hurting through all his years. Hermione has been hurting badly for months. Ginny? Ginny couldn't understand what they went through. But she tried. Hermione had loving parents who would help her overcome this, and Hermione was still set on her goal. Harry, on the other hand, was worse. He had no one in the past to take care of him or help him. Everyone he came to contact with turned. Well, except Ginny and Hermione. Severus? Harry was getting used to the broody professor.

"I...I'm okay. I just...I missed you both." Harry and Hermione let a slight smile creep on their faces. Ginny noticed that Hermione didn't walk as fast as her, and Harry didn't walk as fast Hermione. In an awkward attempt, she craned her elbows to be pointed out and let Hermione connect with her elbow and Harry with his. The children were on their way to the hut, slowly, one step at a time, but they were making it. Hermione felt like she was really with her friends. She smiled at Ginny and Harry. As they came upon the hut, Severus knocked on the door and let the children in. Severus conjured a chair and leaned back. He sat away from the windows. But, he was still seen through the window.

"'Ello 'Arry, 'Ermione, er Ginny. How are yer doin'?" Hagrid had an interesting way of speech. But, the children all understood him. Harry and Hermione and Ginny sat at the round table and Hagrid put on a boiling pot, above the fire place, and started to boil water. He was making tea, like always. Harry groaned as he sat down.

"Hey, Hagrid. Long time, no see." Hagrid smiled at Harry.

"Ah, 'Arry Pottah. How yer doin'? I 'eard yer got a new guardian." Hagrid nodded his head towards the widow. Through the window, even though the attempt to hide himself, a qurter of Snape's backside could be seen. Wow, so it is true. Professor Snape and Harry are l..living together. Even Hermione thought this was a little weird

"Yeah...erm...yeah." Harry turned red in embarrassment. He didn't know that the term everyone was using was "guardianship". He thought they wouldn't use that word until after the trial. "Well...Headmaster said they wouldn't properly use that word util after the trial."

"Er...my bad, 'Arry." Hagrid sounded saddened.

"No, it's okay, Hagrid."

"And, 'ow about you, 'ermione? 'Ow are yer holdin' up?" Hermione slightly shrugged. She looked at Harry and Ginny and began crying. Hagrid sat in a big chair and Hermione slightly leaned over his leg. Just like the time Malfoy called her a Mudblood.

"It was so hard...I thought I'd never get out! Ron...he...he...he did terrible things!" Hermione sobbed out. Ginny helped Harry up as he grunted and limped to her side. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione hugged with one arm around each other, their heads bowed as Hermione sobbed and Hagrid covered them with his giant arms.

"Awe..sweet girl, it's al'iaght. Look, yer the smartest witch I ever known. Okay? You're going to do great things. Yer have passed through eve'thing, I know you will pass this, too. It's okay, dear." Hagrid rubbed her arm. He didn't do it in a creepy, older man kind of way. But a more light, trying to help her feel better kind of way. Hermione remembered when he had done this before. She always appreciated Hagrid.

 _The Gryffindor Quidditch team- Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione- trailed to Oliver Wood through the courtyard, toward the distant Quidditch pitch. Several students are outside, studying. "I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We're going to train earlier, harder, and longer!" Just as Wood was speaking, there was another team coming around. "What the... I don't believe it!" Crossing the courtyard from the other side were seven boys in green robes, also carrying broomsticks. At their lead is Marcus Flint, the trollish Slytherin Captain. Ron was sitting at a table with Hermione and looked up as they knew there was going to be some type of fight._

 _"Uh-oh. I smell trouble." Ron whispered to Hermione._

 _"Clear out, Flint! I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." Wood said to the cocky Slytherin captain."_

 _"Easy, Wood. I've got a note." Flint had a sneer on his face. A mocking one. He wasn't very handsome. In fact, he was average. Hermione giggled at the thought of him hitting puberty and knowing that he wouldn't have the looks as anyone who had charm._ _As Wood snatched the parchment from Flint's hand, Ron and Hermione came up to join the others._

 _"'I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'" Wood began to read the parchment out loud. He stopped and looked at the team. "You've got a new Seeker? Who?" A pasty-faced boy pushes to the front. It's... Malfoy._

 _"Draco?" Harry sounded suprised. Hermione and Ron looked at each other just as the same. How could Malfoy be a Seeker? He had no talent. But Hermione kept that to herself._

 _"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year..." As one, the seven Slytherins held out seven brand-new gleaming and shiny broomstick. All seven boys had the same. The Gryffindors look stunned._

 _"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand Ones!" Hermione wanted to roll her eyes. She wasn't one much for sports. She never really cared for them, in fact. But she had since Hogwarts, only because her friends were in it._

 _"A generous gift from Draco's father." Flint sneered. The other boys laughed as they looked at each other._

 _"That's right, Weasley. You see, unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best." Draco Malfoy did seem charming. Hermione couldn't lie and say he was ugly. He was handsome. Any girl would want to date him. But he had a rotten attitutde. Every since she heard his voice speaking to Harry James Potter the first night and first year at Hogwarts. Hermione would normally hold her tongue. But she had a clever retort she couldn't pass up._

 _"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." There was "ohs" from the Gryffindor team._

 _"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Hermione was taken aback by this. A Mudblood? Was she really a Mudblood? I mean, I am one, but hearing that... Everyone reacted as if Malfoy has said something horrific - everyone except Harry, who looked puzzled. Instantly, Fred and George fly for Draco's throat. Oliver Wood holds them back._

 _"Save it for the match."_

 _"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" Ron whipped out his wand- which was broken, "Eat slugs!" Ron pointed his cracked wand at Malfoy. PFFT!- a bolt of green light scissored out the wrong end, hitting Ron himself in the stomach. As he dropped to the grass, Hermione runs to him_

 _"Ron! Say something!" As soon as Ron opened his mouth he belches a slug. Then it becomes uncontrollable. Hermione drew back, and watched a trio of slugs dribble out his mouth. The Slytherins crow with laughter. Oh how rotten they are! Angrily, Ron rises, only to belch again. Fascinated, Colin Creevey runs up with his camera._

 _"Wow! Can you hold him still, Harry?!" Hermione scuffed. She hated anything to do with her picture or any "famous" comings that put Harry or the whole trio of theirs in the public._

 _"Get out of the way, Colin!" Harry yelled at the boy. Harry faced Hermione who was over Ron who was belching non-stop. "Let's take him to Hagrid. He'll know what to do." And so, the trio went on their way. Hagrid rummaged about, looking for something._

 _"Got jus' the thing. Set 'im down on that chair o'er there." As Ron sat, Hagrid pitches a bucket between his knees. Harry and Hermione glance up questioningly. Hagrid shrugs. "Better out than in. Who was he tryin' ter curse anyway?"_

 _"Malfoy. He called Hermione, well, I don't know exactly what it means..." Harry pipped up._

 _"He called me a Mudblood." Hermione said quietly._

 _"He didn'!" Hagrid said, for the first time, he was very...very serious. Harry looked confused. Hermione was pained by this._

 _"It means dirty blood. Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone... like me. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation." Hermione said with a sob._

 _"Yeh see, Harry. There are some wizards - like Malfoy's family - who think they're better than everyone else 'cause they're what people call pureblood."_

 _"That's horrible." behind them, Ron belched another slug._

 _"An' it's codswallop ter boot. Dirty blood. There's 'ardly a wizard today that's not half-blood or less. If we 'adn't married Muggles we'd've died out long ago. Besides, they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can't do... Don' you think on it, Hermione. Don' you think on it fer a minute." Hagrid said. Hagrid took her by her shoulders and held her tightly. Hermione felt warmed by it. She wouldn't think anyone would have cared. Only because it was true. She is a Mudblood. But she did what Hagrid said: she didn't think much about it. But she would always remember it._

"It's okay now, Hermione. Trust me. You won't be hurt ever again." Ginny said reassuringly. Hermione sniffed and stood up, breaking the hug. She wiped a tear from her eye.

'I'm...I'm sorry." Hagrid held his hands up.

"No need, yer been through a lot, eh?" Hagrid started to pour the tea. He placed one in front of the three children. Harry was weaker. His eyes were darker. Harry looked at Hagrid. Then at Hermione. Then Ginny.

"Hermione, I know you been through a lot...and it's okay if you don't want to answer, but was Ron...was Ron-"

"-Cursed?" Hermione piped up. _There was a weird and different man in the mirror of Ron's reflection._

"Yeah. I mean, he was acting so weird this year. But we've known him since our first year and he doesn't have those tendencies. Could he have?"

"I don't know, Harry. I really don't know." _No more, Harry._ Hermione wanted to take a break about anything to do with Ron. She was sick hearing his name. But she was okay. She just needed time.

"You know, Neville and Luna are starting to become very close?" Ginny piped up. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and slightly smirked.

"Really?" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Yeah." Ginny giggled. "They are hanging out more, and reading the _Quibbler_ together." Harry and Hermione listened. They each talked. For that hour, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny talked with Hagrid. Hermione and Harry and Ginny laughed a bit, and told old stories of when they were on adventures. Old funny stories they heard. Harry drank a cup of tea. Ginny drank two. And Hermione drank half. Hermione began growing tired. As the time started to fly, they realized that they all had better be going back.

"Will we see you soon, Hagrid?" Harry asked, before they all departured. Hagrid smiled.

"Of course, 'Arry! Bring these two along. Just make sure it al'ight with Professor Snape an the Headmaster. Come any time you want." Hagrid waved them goodbye as they all trodden across the hills and fields back into the large castle. Severus followed behind the talking children. As Severus dropped the girls off, they each hugged Harry and Harry greatly hugged them back. Harry smiled and unexpectedly, he kissed Ginny on the cheek. He turned around quickly as possible as Ginny stood there, shocked.

"Uh...Good night, Ginny!" Harry looked back. Even though it was dark and shadowy, Harry was still tomato red. Harry bit his bottom lip as he questioned if what happened really happened. Hermione was in the commons, waiting for Ginny. Of course Hermione saw. Hermione smirked at a red-faced Ginny. Ginny saw Hermione and smirked.

"Oh, shuttup." She said as the two girls went to their dorms. Hermione felt more free. She didn't sleep much. Instead, she glanced out the window and watched the stars and the skies change colors and the birds flying around. Hermione eventually did fall asleep. She fell asleep at the window of hers and Ginny's and another girl's room.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	40. Mischief Managed

8:00 PM: November

Both Harry James Potter and Severus Snape were at the Slytherin Common Rooms. Draco Malfoy was wearing his robes. All three used floo powder to meet Lucius Malfoy at Diagon Alley. As they all were at a pizza bar far, deeply far, in Diagon Alley, they were all tense. Harry and Draco had no idea why the two older men wanted to meet. This late. But neither one complained. Harry was quiet and thin lipped. He wasn't ever allowed out with the Dursley's. They thought his presence was sickening. Nevertheless, had they bought Harry food. Or even gave him pizza. Harry ate only the corner of the single slice of pizza he had gotten. All four wizards were sitting in silence. Harry was scared of what was going to happen or what was going to be said. Underneath the table, Harry's leg was shaking and Harry felt his stomach turning. "Um, excuse me sir..." Harry looked at Lucius Malfoy. A man who had longish, white blond hair. He walked with a cane in the form of a snake. Lucius Malfoy was tall and dark. He had a smooth tone of voice that would raise when he was mad. But he had a nasty facial expression as if he were a superior in every way. Harry didn't feel much comfort with Lucius Malfoy. Only because him and the older man didn't meet on very...well terms.

 _Harry and Ron, covered in muck and slime stood in Dumbledore's office. It was their second year. A girl was "snatched by the monster". This is the Chamber of Secrets. Harry saved Ginny. Harry couldn't think anything other than two things: Ginny and his similarities to Voldemort. Voldemort was strong. But Harry also couldn't help but wonder why destroying the book killed the past Tom Riddle, or better known as the infamous Lord Voldemort. Fawkes was perched on a pedestal behind Dumbledore, who sat at his desk, examining the charred diary. Fawkes helped Harry. Fawkes even saved Harry's life that he sacrificed for Ginny's. Dumbledore looked up, regarding Harry and Ron gravely. "Ingenious. Simply... ingenious. Of course, Tom Riddle was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen. I taught him myself fifty years ago. After he left, I would occasionally hear stories of his activities- dark rumors- but after awhile, even the rumors stopped. When he finally resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, most people had completely forgotten the clever Head Boy he'd once been."_

 _"I didn't know whose diary it was, sir. I swear. I found it inside my cauldron. It was the day we all went to Diagon Alley." Ginny said with her eyes wide open. She had plenty of adventure and she was tired out. Harry then was deep in thought. He frowned as he began to remember that day. "But I understand if... given all the trouble I've caused... if you-"_

 _"Wiser wizards than you have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort, Miss Weasley. No, I think you've endured enough. I would suggest a bit of bed rest, however. And perhaps a large mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up. Minerva, will you show Arthur and Molly up to the hospital wing?" Dumbeldore cut in._

 _"Certainly, Albus." Minerva guided the two worried parents and the young girl. As they exited, Harry and Ron watched them go. Mrs. Weasley's voice carried down the corridors: "A diary that writes back to you! Honestly, Ginny! What were you thinking? Haven't I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain!" Harry and Ron turned back. Only to see Dumbledore regarding them gravely._

 _"You two realize, of course, that in the last few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules?"_

 _"Yes, sir." Both Harry and Ron answered together. They both had their heads down in shame. Harry didn't want to be expelled._

 _"And that there is sufficient evidence to expel you both?"_

 _"Yes, sir." Harry closed his eyes as he waited for the conclusion and punishment._

 _"Therefore, it seems only fitting... That you both receive Special Awards for Services to the School. And- let me see- yes, I think two hundred points apiece, which, I believe, should be more than enough to secure Gryffindor the House Cup.: Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes. Harry and Ron looked at each other, mouths were wide open, and they were shocked._

 _"Thank you, sir." They said to the Headmaster._

 _"Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. We need our gamekeeper back." Ron nodded, took the envelope and let the room. "First, Harry, I want to thank you. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you. Secondly, I sense you're troubled by something. Am I right?" Harry bit his bottom lip. His feet were faced toward each other as Harry looked at them. How could he have guessed that harry was troubled?_

 _"It's just, you see, sir, I couldn't help noticing certain things. Certain similarities. Between Tom Riddle and me."_

 _"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry, because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transformed some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar." Harry looked up at Dumbledore who looked like a mentor. Harry looked up to the Headmaster. The man was like a father to him. Well, as much of a father the Headmaster could display._

 _"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?"_

 _"Not intentionally, but... yes."_

 _"So the Sorting Hat was right. I should be a Slytherin..."_

 _"It's true, Harry. You do possess many of the qualities Voldemort himself prizes. Resourcefulness. Determination. A certain disregard for the rules. Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor."_

 _"Only because I asked it to."_

 _"Exactly. Which makes you very different from Voldemort. It's not our abilities that show what we truly are, Harry. It's our choices." Harry smiled at the old man. "If you want proof that you belong in Gryffindor, Harry, I suggest you look more closely at this." Dumbledore handed the bloodstained sword to Harry. An engraved name glimmered in silver above the ruby-encrusted hilt._

 _"It says, 'Godric Gryffindor.''" Harry said._

 _"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat." As the man and the boy stared at each other, Harry in awe over the sword, a tall, rude looking man walked in. Lucius Malfoy. He enterd, dragging... Dobby by the ear._

 _"Dobby! This is your Master? The family you serve is the Malfoys!" Dobby nodded, chagrined. Lucius Malfoy brushes past Harry._

 _"Out of my way, Potter." Lucius pushed Harry to side. Malfoy scuffed and faced Dumbledore in a cocky manner. "So! You've returned!" His voice sounded bored. As if the man was already bored of the conversation in which he started._

 _"Yes. When the governors heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back. Curiously, several of them seemed under the impression that you would curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place, Lucius."_

 _"From the beginning, my only concern has been the welfare of this school and its students. I assume the culprit has been identified." Lucius Malfoy said as if he were offended._

 _"Oh yes. It was Voldemort. Only this time, he chose to act through someone else. By means of... this." As Dumbledore nudged the diary toward Lucius Malfoy, Harry saw Dobby nod meaningfully from the diary to Lucius. "Fortunately, our young Mr. Potter discovered it. One only hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible could be... severe." There was a chill in the older man's voice. Harry couldn't help but look at Dobby and want to free him. Harry knows what it is like to be a slave and mistreated. Lucius Malfoy stared icily at Dumbledore, then turned away._

 _"Come, Dobby. We're leaving." As Dobby scuttled toward the door, Lucius Malfoy kicked him through it, then exited himself. Harry stared at the empty doorway as Dobby's painful groans echoed from the corridor._

 _"Sir? I wonder if I could have that." Harry tried not to smirk. Dumbledore looked up, follows Harry's eyes to the diary. Dumbledore smirked at Harry and nodded, handing the young boy the stabbed book. As the elevator opened, Harry dashed out as quickly as he could. "Mr. Malfoy! I have something of yours." Harry ran up to the tall, white blond haired man. He thrusted the diary into Malfoy's hand._

 _"Mine? I don't know what you're talking about." The older Malfoy scuffed._

 _"I think you do, sir. I think you slipped it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day in Diagon Alley." Malfoy shoved the diary into Dobby's face, then leaned close to Harry and, with a nasty grin, whispered: "Prove it!" Harry couldn't help but feel a shiver up his spine. The way the man made his voice was cold. Harry went pale, but he was a better liar about his fear. he swallowed hard as the man stood straight. He turned away. As Dobby looked sadly back, clutching the diary in his hand, Harry mouthed the words: "Open it." Dobby looked down curiously. Inside... is a sock. Dobby gasped in joy. Harry smiled. "Dobby! Dobby, come!"_

 _"Master has given Dobby a sock. Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is... free!" Dobby said in a broken yet wondrous voice._

 _"What? I didn't-" He wheeled, and saw Harry standing with one leg crossed: His right ankle is bare. Instantly, Malfoy charged forth. "You've lost me my servant!" Harry let his wand fall. What this man could do wouldn't be the worst done to him. He was ready._

 _"You shall not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby stepped between and- BANG! Malfoy flew backwards, and landed in a crumpled heap. Rising, he stared murderously at Harry._

 _"Mark my words, Harry Potter. You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days. They were meddlesome fools too." With that, he turned, storms off._

 _"Harry Potter freed Dobby! How can Dobby ever repay him?" Harry's eyes which shared the same murderous glance, lightened up and looked down at the poor, little house elf. Harry smiled._

 _"Just promise me something."_

 _"Anything, sir."_

 _"Never try to save my life again." Dobby grinned and snapped his finger. Just like that, the elf was gone. Harry smirked and piked up the book after Dobby left it on the ground and handed it back to the Headmaster. The Headmaster nodded his head. Almost like he knew what Harry did. But then again, Dumbledore always new._

"But..what is this about?" Harry finally finished asking. The two men looked up. Lucius looked at the boy and tried to lightly smile.

"This is...uh about our interaction your second...year, Mr. Potter." Harry went pale.

"I didn't mean to-" Lucius held his hand up.

"It's alright. I just wanted to let this be a by gone. If that is okay with you..." Harry was shaking more. _I didn't mean to make you mad!_

"Uh...erm...uh...yes. Yeah." Harry could only mutter out those few words. As they all finished, except Harry, their pizza and sodas, Harry and Snape left before the Malfoys to go to another shop. One for writing notes and essays and what-nots. The Malfoys went back to Hogwarts where Draco was back with the other Slytherins. As Harry had gotten the last of his supplies, he and Severus went to the private dorms. Severus went to common rooms to help the Slytherins with their homework and studying. Harry wanted to sleep. Severus raised his eyebrows as he left. Harry took a hot shower. As Harry laid down, he tried to let his eyes fall. But there was no way he could manage to sleep. So, Harry James Potter began to wonder around the dorm. Harry walked by the fireplace and sat in the leather chair. Harry stared into the fire. Harry closed his eyes and felt the warmth. But Harry felt anxious at the same time. This time his mind was wondering and replaying his conversation with Mr. Malfoy, the older one. He didn't know how to feel about it. Harry got out of the chair and began to look around. He saw many nice and old, black or dark brown, antiques. There were does, books, dust, potion bottles, clocks, and random things. However, it all fit perfectly. It looked like the dungeon was professionally done. Harry liked it. It was always cozy, even though the floors are always cold. Harry went to look at an old bookcase and tilted his head as he read the labels on the spines. Harry rolled his eyes at how many spell and potion books there were. As Harry touched every spine, closing his eyes and feeling the old and worn textures, he saw that there was something stuck in the back. Another book. A book out of place. Harry looked behind him and all around to make sure he was alone. He grabbed the book.

It was the only book he hadn't gotten for this school year. It was "Mastery Of Potions". He opened the spine and saw many...MANY notes written in it. Harry ignored the name, which said "Property of The Half-Blood Prince". Harry looked around as he ran to his own books, which were kept with a magical string that held books, and hid it in. Harry undid the string to look at all the books. This new book was worn. The spine was starting to wear out and it was grey looking instead of black. Harry hid the book in the other pile of books. Just as he was clearing his things, he came across another interesting thing: a Map. It said "The Marauders Map". _The Marauders? Wasn't my father part of that? With Padfoot and Moony._ Harry didn't know who those were but he knew the names. " **Mischief Managed** ". Whispered. There were footsteps. Many. All over. But there was one in particular. One he wished he didn't have to see again: Peter Pettigrew. Harry thought Peter Pettigrew eventually died. Harry once again, looked all around as he exited Snape's dungeons. " **Lumos** " Harry had his wand in his hand as the corridors were all dark with no light. Harry walked along the corridors alone. He was following the trace of Peter Pettigrew. He knew the man was a rat- literally. So Harry made sure to check the floors.

Harry squinted toward the end of the corridor. He looked down at the map and at the floor. Pettigrew moved quickly down the adjoining corridor. Twenty yards away. Ten. Only seconds away... Harry's wand trembled in his hand, Harry glanced from the map to the dark corridor ahead, again and again. _This man ave up my parents. This man was no better than Voldemort!_ Harry cursed the man in his mind. Then... as the two dots are about to collide... he looked slowly down... turned the corner... with his heart in his chest... and met... himself... reflected in a mirror. He blinked, startled, then glanced back down at the map. Pettigrew has moved past him. Confused, Harry wheeled, cast his wand along the walls. "Watch it there, boy!" Harry jumped. But it's only an old man in a painting, scowling in the glare of Harry's wand light. Harry lowered his wand. Harry couldn't believe that Pettigrew got away from him...again! On the map, "Pettigrew" continues to move away. Harry wanted to follow, then stopped. He heard footsteps inching toward him. Harry panicked and wanted to run, but he was stuck in his trail. He was scared, yet curious.

The wand's spot dances across the parchment, finds another dot. Approaching faster: "Severus Snape." Harry panicked and whispered **Mischief managed!** Harry stashes the map, extinguished his wand, and turned... into the harsh glare of Snape's wand. "What're you doing wandering the corridors at night?" Snape looked like he always did. But Snape seemed pissed. His face was thinned. Harry cringed under the tone. But Harry felt himself back at the man. It was back to the loathing.

"I was... I was... sleepwalking..." A sneer curdled the corners of Snape's lips.

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter. He, too, was exceedingly arrogant. Strutting about the castle-"

"My dad didn't strut. Nor do I. Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate you lowering your wand." Snape eyed Harry coldly. Containing himself, he lowerd his wand.

"Turn out your pockets." Harry doesn't move, his eyes were still boring into Snape. _How can he know something like this? Why does he always do this?_ Harry felt like his old self. He felt the loathing in Snape. And he knew Snape felt the same thing. "Turn out your pockets!" Snape snarled. Finally, Harry obliged. Seeing the map, Snape's eyes glittered. "And this. What might it be?"

"Spare bit of parchment... "

"Really..." Snape poised his wand at the map. "Reveal your secret!" To Harry's horror, words begin to appear. Snape studied him, a sadistic half-smile on his lips. "Read it."

"'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and...'" Harry stopped and looked at Snape.

"Go on..." Snape demanded. Harry frowned.

"'... and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.'"

"Why you insolent little-" Snape was ready to snatch Harry and Harry flinched, having his hand above his head. Just then, Professor Lupin met them both.

"Professor...?" Harry whispered to Severus. Snape turned. he saw Lupin standing in the shadows and grinned.

"Well, well. Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?"

"Harry? You all right?" Lupin asked. Harry looked at Severus and Severus back at Harry. It felt like they knew what they were doing, but this time, although both of them seemed annoyed, it seemed not to mean to hurt each other. But it was obvious to Harry that he had pissed the professor off. Harry couldn't help it, though. He felt a weird sensation of loathing fill his heart. his eyes were darkening as he enjoyed is regarding the rules. But of course, he wouldn't see to do it all the time.

"That remains to be seen. I've just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise." Snape snatched the parchment out of Harry's hand. Lupin takes the parchment, which now displayed a rather unflattering caricature of Snape and a pair of potions. "Clearly, it's full of Dark Magic."

"I seriously doubt that, Severus. It looks to me as if it merely insults anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product. Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it may possess. As you say, it's my area of expertise. Come, Harry." Harry shrugged as Severus snarled under his breath. Harry smirked at Severus. Harry wanted to say, _haha! You git! I got away!_ But Harry felt like that would have been too much.

Harry walked aside a fuming Lupin, who gripped the map fiercely. "I don't know how this map came to be in your possession, Harry, but I'm astounded that you didn't turn it in. Did you ever stop to think that this - in the hands of Peter Pettigrew - is a map to you?" Harry walked silently. Harry only went with Lupin to see what would happen. Harry, of course, respected Lupin, but he felt him and Lupin were odd. Lupin was odd about bringing up his mother and father. But then again, Harry was always full of curiosity. Lupin could barely contain his anger. Harry almost feared if he were to be hit. "Your father didn't set much store by rules either. But he and your mother did give their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by walking about the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose, strikes me as a poor way to repay them. I won't cover up for you again, Harry." Lupin enterd his office, tossed the map on his desk, and began to sort through some papers. Harry lingered briefly in the doorway, absently eyes the waxing moon that glimmered beyond the window, then started to turn away. Stopped.

"Professor. Just so you know, I don't think the map always works. Earlier, it showed someone in the castle. Someone I know to be dead."

"And who was that, Harry?" Lupin was only half-listening to Harry. Harry felt that Lupin was hiding something.

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry grimaced at Lupin. His eyes were baring darkness. But Lupin ignored that. Lupin hesitated ever-so-slightly, then returned to his papers.

"Very well. I'd like you to return to your dormitory now. Oh, and Harry? Don't take any detours". As Harry looked back, Lupin tapped the map. "If you do. I'll know." Harry smirked. Harry made his way toward Snape's chamber. Harry was quiet about it. When Harry entered, an angry-looking git was waiting for him while sitting his back turned in the black, cool leather chair that faced the fire. Severus coughed. Harry gritted his teeth.

"Not. So. Fast. Mr. Potter." Severus said. Harry was trying to escape. Harry then stopped and turned to his right side to face the professor who had a glass of a weird liquid in his hand. Severus stood up to Harry. _What is he drinking...?_ Severus put his cup down on top of the fire place. It made a clank sound. Harry went pale. he knew that sound too well. Severus walked up to the boy. "Why were you wondering against my orders?" Harry felt being quiet was the best thing to do. "Silence? Huh? Really? Just like your lousy father. The swine." Harry always wanted to know his father. And although he felt different from his father and didn't want to be him, Harry was hurt. "A swine. Arrogant. Cocky. An idiot! You? You boy? You are no more than him!" Severus began to roar. Harry flinched. "You keep yourself in check, Mr. Potter. Or someone...will think...you're...up to...something." Harry backed away slowly. Severus wasn't acting right. Severus was scaring the boy. Harry was scared. "I am here, taking you in, and what do you do? You brat! You insufferable brat! You went out, against my orders, snuck out! Then, made a mockery of me. A fool! Am I taken as a fool?" Harry shook his head no. "How..grand..it must...be...to be...the...Chosen...One." Just like that, Severus walked past Harry and Severus bumped into the small boy on purpose. Severus went into the room and slammed the door shut. Harry heard locks forming. Harry let a tear fall down. Harry had no blankets. He walked to the fireplace. Harry looked at the drink and smelled it. _Is..is this Fire Whiskey? He was drinking? Because of me?_ Harry sulked in the chair in front of the fire place. Harry curled up in a small ball as he let a few tears fall down. He didn't want to wake up the man. Harry casted silencing charms around himself and he let himself cry, only a tiny bit, until his body wore out.

8:00 PM: November

Both Harry James Potter and Severus Snape were at the Slytherin Common Rooms. Draco Malfoy was wearing his robes. All three used floo powder to meet Lucius Malfoy at Diagon Alley. As they all were at a pizza bar far, deeply far, in Diagon Alley, they were all tense. Harry and Draco had no idea why the two older men wanted to meet. This late. But neither one complained. Harry was quiet and thin lipped. Severus felt himself almost in his own good times.

 _"Honey dear?" It was his mother's voice._

 _"Yes, mother?"_

 _"Let's go get pizza." young Severus was sore from the beating that day. He got up and him and his mother wnet to the pizza bar. They were by themselves for a while until Lucius and his father came in and the adults talked and Severus and Lucius hung out. They giggled and read together and talked about books and magic and their dreams they have._

Severus was staring at his pizza until he heard a small voice begin talking. "Um, excuse me sir..." Harry looked at Lucius Malfoy. A man who had longish, white blond hair. He walked with a cane in the form of a snake. Lucius Malfoy was tall and dark. He had a smooth tone of voice that would raise when he was mad. But he had a nasty facial expression as if he were a superior in every way. Severus watched all three of the sitting people he was dinning with. Harry seemed shaky and Draco seemed uncertain and Lucius seemed like he was making up his mind. Severus remained silent, however. This wasn't for him, this was for his oldest and closest friend.

"But..what is this about?" Harry finally finished asking. The two men looked up. Lucius looked at the boy and tried to lightly smile. _He really need to work on how to smile to a young man._ Severus internally rolled his eyes.

"This is...uh about our interaction your second...year, Mr. Potter." Harry went pale.

"I didn't mean to-" Lucius held his hand up.

"It's alright. I just wanted to let this be a by gone. If that is okay with you..." Harry was shaking more.

"Uh...erm...uh...yes. Yeah." Harry could only mutter out those few words. As they all finished, except Harry, their pizza and sodas, Harry and Snape left before the Malfoys to go to another shop. One for writing notes and essays and what-nots. The Malfoys went back to Hogwarts where Draco was back with the other Slytherins. As Harry had gotten the last of his supplies, he and Severus went to the private dorms. Severus went to common rooms to help the Slytherins with their homework and studying. Harry wanted to sleep. Severus raised his eyebrows as he left. _I'm going to trust this one. For Merlin's sake, let him just sleep._ Severus left his dorms and made his rounds with the corridors. He let his cape bellowed. Severus entered the Slytherin house only to find a few of the students still up. Draco was finishing his homework. And the other students sat by Snape as he checked their homework and answered questions and gave examples. Severus took pride in his Snakes. He always made them the best they could be.

It was becoming late. It was ten o'cock when Severus Snape left. the corridors were all dark. All the Slytherins, including Draco were finished with homework. Snape was tired, himself. He walked through the corridors one more time. Just as Severus was finishing his last rounds for the night, he saw a light. A light from a wand. If there was another thing we could list that he hated, it was sneaky kids who think they can get away with sneaking to the library or to the kitchens or to do other bullshit things. Severus felt himself fuming. _How dare anyone test my patience and abilities!_

The wand's spot dances across the parchment, finds another dot. Approaching faster: "Severus Snape." Severus walked faster to the light. He saw the light flicker out. Harry paicked and whispered **Mischief managed!** Harry stashes the map, extinguished his wand, and turned... into the harsh glare of Snape's wand. Severus glared at the small boy. _Potter? What the bloody hell is he doing? How dare he do this!_ "What're you doing wandering the corridors at night?" Snape looked like he always did. But Snape seemed pissed. His face was thinned. Harry cringed under the tone. Severus couldn't feel anything but recognition of James Potter. Severus even felt as if he were with James Potter now.

"I was... I was... sleepwalking..." A sneer curdled the corners of Snape's lips. _Sleepwalking? What a poor excuse. Certainly he could have come up with anything less lousy? But, will I make him cower._ It was odd for Severus. He felt as if he did with Harry. Before he took Harry in.

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter. He, too, was exceedingly arrogant. Strutting about the castle-"

"My dad didn't strut. Nor do I. Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate you lowering your wand." Snape eyed Harry coldly. Containing himself, he lowerd his wand. _He did not just give me attitude? Did he dare give me a slightest tone! After all I am doing for him!_

"Turn out your pockets." Harry doesn't move, his eyes were still boring into Snape. _Now he is disobeying me? How wonderful. How this boy fascinates me every day._ Harry felt like his old self. He felt the loathing in Snape. And he knew Snape felt the same thing. "Turn out your pockets!" Snape snarled. Finally, Harry obliged. Seeing the map, Snape's eyes glittered. "And this. What might it be?" _Something he stole? Well, well, well. Interesting, indeed._

"Spare bit of parchment... "

"Really..." Snape poised his wand at the map. "Reveal your secret!" To Harry's horror, words begin to appear. Snape studied him, a sadistic half-smile on his lips. "Read it."

"'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and...'" Harry stopped and looked at Snape.

"Go on..." Snape demanded. Harry frowned.

"'... and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.'"

"Why you insolent little-" Snape was ready to snatch Harry and Harry flinched, having his hand above his head. _Little bloody, brat!_ Just then, Professor Lupin met them both.

"Professor...?" Harry whispered to Severus. Snape turned. He saw Lupin standing in the shadows and grinned.

"Well, well. Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?" _Leave us alone, werewolf._

"Harry? You all right?" Lupin asked. Harry looked at Severus and Severus back at Harry. _Ugh. Of course. Golden Boy._ It felt like they knew what they were doing, but this time, although both of them seemed annoyed, it seemed not to mean to hurt each other. But it was obvious to Harry that he had pissed the professor off. Harry couldn't help it, though. He felt a weird sensation of loathing fill his heart. his eyes were darkening as he enjoyed is regarding the rules. But of course, he wouldn't see to do it all the time.

"That remains to be seen. I've just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise." Snape snatched the parchment out of Harry's hand. Lupin takes the parchment, which now displayed a rather unflattering caricature of Snape and a pair of potions. "Clearly, it's full of Dark Magic." _This boy is going to be the ends of me!_

"I seriously doubt that, Severus. It looks to me as if it merely insults anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product. Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it may possess. As you say, it's my area of expertise. Come, Harry." Harry shrugged as Severus snarled under his breath. _Sure, go with Wolf-Boy. Just like your father, Potter. Just. Like. Your. Father._

Harry disappeared with Lupin and Severus was seething in anger. The old man in the painting yelled at Snape to turn off the light. Severus swiftly turned himself around and undid the light from his wand. He was angry. At this moment, he saw James. He saw a darkened James. _That parchment wasn't just a prank. It was something more. How dare the brat make a fool of me!_ Severus walked back to his chambers and decided to wait for the brat. As he did, he decided he needed a drink...or few. Harry made his way toward Snape's chamber. Harry was quiet about it. When Harry entered, an angry-looking git was waiting for him while sitting his back turned in the black, cool leather chair that faced the fire. Severus coughed. Severus felt fuzzy. He had no thoughts, actually. His mouth took over. His brain was almost shut off.

"Not. So. Fast. Mr. Potter." Severus said. Harry was trying to escape. Harry then stopped and turned to his right side to face the professor who had a glass of a weird liquid in his hand. Severus stood up to Harry. _It is James Potter! How did he come back?_ Severus put his cup down on top of the fire place. It made a clank sound. Harry went pale. he knew that sound too well. Severus walked up to the boy. "Why were you wondering against my orders?" Harry felt being quiet was the best thing to do. "Silence? Huh? Really? Just like your lousy father. The swine." Harry always wanted to know his father. And although he felt different from his father and didn't want to be him, Harry was hurt. "A swine. Arrogant. Cocky. An idiot! You? You boy? You are no more than him!" Severus began to roar. Harry flinched. "You keep yourself in check, Mr. Potter. Or someone...will think...you're...up to...something." Harry backed away slowly. Severus wasn't acting right. Severus was scaring the boy. Harry was scared. "I am here, taking you in, and what do you do? You brat! You insufferable brat! You went out, against my orders, snuck out! Then, made a mockery of me. A fool! Am I taken as a fool?" Harry shook his head no. "How..grand..it must...be...to be...the...Chosen...One." Just like that, Severus walked past Harry and Severus bumped into the small boy on purpose. Severus went into the room and slammed the door shut. Severus used his magic to lock the doors. He was not going to let James Potter in his rooms! Severus fell instantly asleep on the bed. A more crude way of saying how he fell asleep, was by passing out. But Severus woke up, too early, but with a terrible headache. He didn't remember much of the night after he entered his own chambers while Potter was with Professor Lupin. Severus walked out to use the loo. As the light burned his eyes, he used the bathroom, and then washed his hands. As he walked back to his rooms, he looked and saw that the fire flame was still going. As he walked closer, squinting his eyes, he saw a small shadow. The shadow of the boy. So Severus picked the small boy in his arms, cradling the boy and brought the boy into his rooms. He laid the boy down, under the covers and went on the other side. He slept on the opposite side, facing away from the boy. Before Severus let himself fall asleep, he took his wand and swished it, while whispering, " **Finite** ". It took the silencing charm that Harry placed on himself. And then Severus shut his eyes. He then, fell into a heavy sleep.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	41. Pizza and Fire Whiskey

8:00 PM: November

Both Harry James Potter and Severus Snape were at the Slytherin Common Rooms. Draco Malfoy was wearing his robes. All three used floo powder to meet Lucius Malfoy at Diagon Alley. As they all were at a pizza bar far, deeply far, in Diagon Alley, they were all tense. Harry and Draco had no idea why the two older men wanted to meet. This late. But neither one complained. Harry was quiet and thin lipped. He wasn't ever allowed out with the Dursley's. They thought his presence was sickening. Nevertheless, had they bought Harry food. Or even gave him pizza. Harry ate only the corner of the single slice of pizza he had gotten. All four wizards were sitting in silence. Harry was scared of what was going to happen or what was going to be said. Underneath the table, Harry's leg was shaking and Harry felt his stomach turning. "Um, excuse me sir..." Harry looked at Lucius Malfoy. A man who had longish, white blond hair. He walked with a cane in the form of a snake. Lucius Malfoy was tall and dark. He had a smooth tone of voice that would raise when he was mad. But he had a nasty facial expression as if he were a superior in every way. Harry didn't feel much comfort with Lucius Malfoy. Only because him and the older man didn't meet on very...well terms.

 _Harry and Ron, covered in muck and slime stood in Dumbledore's office. It was their second year. A girl was "snatched by the monster". This is the Chamber of Secrets. Harry saved Ginny. Harry couldn't think anything other than two things: Ginny and his similarities to Voldemort. Voldemort was strong. But Harry also couldn't help but wonder why destroying the book killed the past Tom Riddle, or better known as the infamous Lord Voldemort. Fawkes was perched on a pedestal behind Dumbledore, who sat at his desk, examining the charred diary. Fawkes helped Harry. Fawkes even saved Harry's life that he sacrificed for Ginny's. Dumbledore looked up, regarding Harry and Ron gravely. "Ingenious. Simply... ingenious. Of course, Tom Riddle was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen. I taught him myself fifty years ago. After he left, I would occasionally hear stories of his activities- dark rumors- but after awhile, even the rumors stopped. When he finally resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, most people had completely forgotten the clever Head Boy he'd once been."_

 _"I didn't know whose diary it was, sir. I swear. I found it inside my cauldron. It was the day we all went to Diagon Alley." Ginny said with her eyes wide open. She had plenty of adventure and she was tired out. Harry then was deep in thought. He frowned as he began to remember that day. "But I understand if... given all the trouble I've caused... if you-"_

 _"Wiser wizards than you have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort, Miss Weasley. No, I think you've endured enough. I would suggest a bit of bed rest, however. And perhaps a large mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up. Minerva, will you show Arthur and Molly up to the hospital wing?" Dumbeldore cut in._

 _"Certainly, Albus." Minerva guided the two worried parents and the young girl. As they exited, Harry and Ron watched them go. Mrs. Weasley's voice carried down the corridors: "A diary that writes back to you! Honestly, Ginny! What were you thinking? Haven't I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain!" Harry and Ron turned back. Only to see Dumbledore regarding them gravely._

 _"You two realize, of course, that in the last few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules?"_

 _"Yes, sir." Both Harry and Ron answered together. They both had their heads down in shame. Harry didn't want to be expelled._

 _"And that there is sufficient evidence to expel you both?"_

 _"Yes, sir." Harry closed his eyes as he waited for the conclusion and punishment._

 _"Therefore, it seems only fitting... That you both receive Special Awards for Services to the School. And- let me see- yes, I think two hundred points apiece, which, I believe, should be more than enough to secure Gryffindor the House Cup.: Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes. Harry and Ron looked at each other, mouths were wide open, and they were shocked._

 _"Thank you, sir." They said to the Headmaster._

 _"Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. We need our gamekeeper back." Ron nodded, took the envelope and let the room. "First, Harry, I want to thank you. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you. Secondly, I sense you're troubled by something. Am I right?" Harry bit his bottom lip. His feet were faced toward each other as Harry looked at them. How could he have guessed that harry was troubled?_

 _"It's just, you see, sir, I couldn't help noticing certain things. Certain similarities. Between Tom Riddle and me."_

 _"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry, because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transformed some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar." Harry looked up at Dumbledore who looked like a mentor. Harry looked up to the Headmaster. The man was like a father to him. Well, as much of a father the Headmaster could display._

 _"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?"_

 _"Not intentionally, but... yes."_

 _"So the Sorting Hat was right. I should be a Slytherin..."_

 _"It's true, Harry. You do possess many of the qualities Voldemort himself prizes. Resourcefulness. Determination. A certain disregard for the rules. Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor."_

 _"Only because I asked it to."_

 _"Exactly. Which makes you very different from Voldemort. It's not our abilities that show what we truly are, Harry. It's our choices." Harry smiled at the old man. "If you want proof that you belong in Gryffindor, Harry, I suggest you look more closely at this." Dumbledore handed the bloodstained sword to Harry. An engraved name glimmered in silver above the ruby-encrusted hilt._

 _"It says, 'Godric Gryffindor.''" Harry said._

 _"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat." As the man and the boy stared at each other, Harry in awe over the sword, a tall, rude looking man walked in. Lucius Malfoy. He enterd, dragging... Dobby by the ear._

 _"Dobby! This is your Master? The family you serve is the Malfoys!" Dobby nodded, chagrined. Lucius Malfoy brushes past Harry._

 _"Out of my way, Potter." Lucius pushed Harry to side. Malfoy scuffed and faced Dumbledore in a cocky manner. "So! You've returned!" His voice sounded bored. As if the man was already bored of the conversation in which he started._

 _"Yes. When the governors heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back. Curiously, several of them seemed under the impression that you would curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place, Lucius."_

 _"From the beginning, my only concern has been the welfare of this school and its students. I assume the culprit has been identified." Lucius Malfoy said as if he were offended._

 _"Oh yes. It was Voldemort. Only this time, he chose to act through someone else. By means of... this." As Dumbledore nudged the diary toward Lucius Malfoy, Harry saw Dobby nod meaningfully from the diary to Lucius. "Fortunately, our young Mr. Potter discovered it. One only hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible could be... severe." There was a chill in the older man's voice. Harry couldn't help but look at Dobby and want to free him. Harry knows what it is like to be a slave and mistreated. Lucius Malfoy stared icily at Dumbledore, then turned away._

 _"Come, Dobby. We're leaving." As Dobby scuttled toward the door, Lucius Malfoy kicked him through it, then exited himself. Harry stared at the empty doorway as Dobby's painful groans echoed from the corridor._

 _"Sir? I wonder if I could have that." Harry tried not to smirk. Dumbledore looked up, follows Harry's eyes to the diary. Dumbledore smirked at Harry and nodded, handing the young boy the stabbed book. As the elevator opened, Harry dashed out as quickly as he could. "Mr. Malfoy! I have something of yours." Harry ran up to the tall, white blond haired man. He thrusted the diary into Malfoy's hand._

 _"Mine? I don't know what you're talking about." The older Malfoy scuffed._

 _"I think you do, sir. I think you slipped it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day in Diagon Alley." Malfoy shoved the diary into Dobby's face, then leaned close to Harry and, with a nasty grin, whispered: "Prove it!" Harry couldn't help but feel a shiver up his spine. The way the man made his voice was cold. Harry went pale, but he was a better liar about his fear. he swallowed hard as the man stood straight. He turned away. As Dobby looked sadly back, clutching the diary in his hand, Harry mouthed the words: "Open it." Dobby looked down curiously. Inside... is a sock. Dobby gasped in joy. Harry smiled. "Dobby! Dobby, come!"_

 _"Master has given Dobby a sock. Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is... free!" Dobby said in a broken yet wondrous voice._

 _"What? I didn't-" He wheeled, and saw Harry standing with one leg crossed: His right ankle is bare. Instantly, Malfoy charged forth. "You've lost me my servant!" Harry let his wand fall. What this man could do wouldn't be the worst done to him. He was ready._

 _"You shall not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby stepped between and- BANG! Malfoy flew backwards, and landed in a crumpled heap. Rising, he stared murderously at Harry._

 _"Mark my words, Harry Potter. You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days. They were meddlesome fools too." With that, he turned, storms off._

 _"Harry Potter freed Dobby! How can Dobby ever repay him?" Harry's eyes which shared the same murderous glance, lightened up and looked down at the poor, little house elf. Harry smiled._

 _"Just promise me something."_

 _"Anything, sir."_

 _"Never try to save my life again." Dobby grinned and snapped his finger. Just like that, the elf was gone. Harry smirked and piked up the book after Dobby left it on the ground and handed it back to the Headmaster. The Headmaster nodded his head. Almost like he knew what Harry did. But then again, Dumbledore always new._

"But..what is this about?" Harry finally finished asking. The two men looked up. Lucius looked at the boy and tried to lightly smile.

"This is...uh about our interaction your second...year, Mr. Potter." Harry went pale.

"I didn't mean to-" Lucius held his hand up.

"It's alright. I just wanted to let this be a by gone. If that is okay with you..." Harry was shaking more. _I didn't mean to make you mad!_

"Uh...erm...uh...yes. Yeah." Harry could only mutter out those few words. As they all finished, except Harry, their pizza and sodas, Harry and Snape left before the Malfoys to go to another shop. One for writing notes and essays and what-nots. The Malfoys went back to Hogwarts where Draco was back with the other Slytherins. As Harry had gotten the last of his supplies, he and Severus went to the private dorms. Severus went to common rooms to help the Slytherins with their homework and studying. Harry wanted to sleep. Severus raised his eyebrows as he left. Harry took a hot shower. As Harry laid down, he tried to let his eyes fall. But there was no way he could manage to sleep. So, Harry James Potter began to wonder around the dorm. Harry walked by the fireplace and sat in the leather chair. Harry stared into the fire. Harry closed his eyes and felt the warmth. But Harry felt anxious at the same time. This time his mind was wondering and replaying his conversation with Mr. Malfoy, the older one. He didn't know how to feel about it. Harry got out of the chair and began to look around. He saw many nice and old, black or dark brown, antiques. There were does, books, dust, potion bottles, clocks, and random things. However, it all fit perfectly. It looked like the dungeon was professionally done. Harry liked it. It was always cozy, even though the floors are always cold. Harry went to look at an old bookcase and tilted his head as he read the labels on the spines. Harry rolled his eyes at how many spell and potion books there were. As Harry touched every spine, closing his eyes and feeling the old and worn textures, he saw that there was something stuck in the back. Another book. A book out of place. Harry looked behind him and all around to make sure he was alone. He grabbed the book.

It was the only book he hadn't gotten for this school year. It was "Mastery Of Potions". He opened the spine and saw many...MANY notes written in it. Harry ignored the name, which said "Property of The Half-Blood Prince". Harry looked around as he ran to his own books, which were kept with a magical string that held books, and hid it in. Harry undid the string to look at all the books. This new book was worn. The spine was starting to wear out and it was grey looking instead of black. Harry hid the book in the other pile of books. Just as he was clearing his things, he came across another interesting thing: a Map. It said "The Marauders Map". _The Marauders? Wasn't my father part of that? With Padfoot and Moony._ Harry didn't know who those were but he knew the names. " **Mischief Managed** ". Whispered. There were footsteps. Many. All over. But there was one in particular. One he wished he didn't have to see again: Peter Pettigrew. Harry thought Peter Pettigrew eventually died. Harry once again, looked all around as he exited Snape's dungeons. " **Lumos** " Harry had his wand in his hand as the corridors were all dark with no light. Harry walked along the corridors alone. He was following the trace of Peter Pettigrew. He knew the man was a rat- literally. So Harry made sure to check the floors.

Harry squinted toward the end of the corridor. He looked down at the map and at the floor. Pettigrew moved quickly down the adjoining corridor. Twenty yards away. Ten. Only seconds away... Harry's wand trembled in his hand, Harry glanced from the map to the dark corridor ahead, again and again. _This man ave up my parents. This man was no better than Voldemort!_ Harry cursed the man in his mind. Then... as the two dots are about to collide... he looked slowly down... turned the corner... with his heart in his chest... and met... himself... reflected in a mirror. He blinked, startled, then glanced back down at the map. Pettigrew has moved past him. Confused, Harry wheeled, cast his wand along the walls. "Watch it there, boy!" Harry jumped. But it's only an old man in a painting, scowling in the glare of Harry's wand light. Harry lowered his wand. Harry couldn't believe that Pettigrew got away from him...again! On the map, "Pettigrew" continues to move away. Harry wanted to follow, then stopped. He heard footsteps inching toward him. Harry panicked and wanted to run, but he was stuck in his trail. He was scared, yet curious.

The wand's spot dances across the parchment, finds another dot. Approaching faster: "Severus Snape." Harry panicked and whispered **Mischief managed!** Harry stashes the map, extinguished his wand, and turned... into the harsh glare of Snape's wand. "What're you doing wandering the corridors at night?" Snape looked like he always did. But Snape seemed pissed. His face was thinned. Harry cringed under the tone. But Harry felt himself back at the man. It was back to the loathing.

"I was... I was... sleepwalking..." A sneer curdled the corners of Snape's lips.

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter. He, too, was exceedingly arrogant. Strutting about the castle-"

"My dad didn't strut. Nor do I. Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate you lowering your wand." Snape eyed Harry coldly. Containing himself, he lowerd his wand.

"Turn out your pockets." Harry doesn't move, his eyes were still boring into Snape. _How can he know something like this? Why does he always do this?_ Harry felt like his old self. He felt the loathing in Snape. And he knew Snape felt the same thing. "Turn out your pockets!" Snape snarled. Finally, Harry obliged. Seeing the map, Snape's eyes glittered. "And this. What might it be?"

"Spare bit of parchment... "

"Really..." Snape poised his wand at the map. "Reveal your secret!" To Harry's horror, words begin to appear. Snape studied him, a sadistic half-smile on his lips. "Read it."

"'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and...'" Harry stopped and looked at Snape.

"Go on..." Snape demanded. Harry frowned.

"'... and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.'"

"Why you insolent little-" Snape was ready to snatch Harry and Harry flinched, having his hand above his head. Just then, Professor Lupin met them both.

"Professor...?" Harry whispered to Severus. Snape turned. he saw Lupin standing in the shadows and grinned.

"Well, well. Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?"

"Harry? You all right?" Lupin asked. Harry looked at Severus and Severus back at Harry. It felt like they knew what they were doing, but this time, although both of them seemed annoyed, it seemed not to mean to hurt each other. But it was obvious to Harry that he had pissed the professor off. Harry couldn't help it, though. He felt a weird sensation of loathing fill his heart. his eyes were darkening as he enjoyed is regarding the rules. But of course, he wouldn't see to do it all the time.

"That remains to be seen. I've just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise." Snape snatched the parchment out of Harry's hand. Lupin takes the parchment, which now displayed a rather unflattering caricature of Snape and a pair of potions. "Clearly, it's full of Dark Magic."

"I seriously doubt that, Severus. It looks to me as if it merely insults anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product. Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it may possess. As you say, it's my area of expertise. Come, Harry." Harry shrugged as Severus snarled under his breath. Harry smirked at Severus. Harry wanted to say, _haha! You git! I got away!_ But Harry felt like that would have been too much.

Harry walked aside a fuming Lupin, who gripped the map fiercely. "I don't know how this map came to be in your possession, Harry, but I'm astounded that you didn't turn it in. Did you ever stop to think that this - in the hands of Peter Pettigrew - is a map to you?" Harry walked silently. Harry only went with Lupin to see what would happen. Harry, of course, respected Lupin, but he felt him and Lupin were odd. Lupin was odd about bringing up his mother and father. But then again, Harry was always full of curiosity. Lupin could barely contain his anger. Harry almost feared if he were to be hit. "Your father didn't set much store by rules either. But he and your mother did give their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by walking about the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose, strikes me as a poor way to repay them. I won't cover up for you again, Harry." Lupin enterd his office, tossed the map on his desk, and began to sort through some papers. Harry lingered briefly in the doorway, absently eyes the waxing moon that glimmered beyond the window, then started to turn away. Stopped.

"Professor. Just so you know, I don't think the map always works. Earlier, it showed someone in the castle. Someone I know to be dead."

"And who was that, Harry?" Lupin was only half-listening to Harry. Harry felt that Lupin was hiding something.

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry grimaced at Lupin. His eyes were baring darkness. But Lupin ignored that. Lupin hesitated ever-so-slightly, then returned to his papers.

"Very well. I'd like you to return to your dormitory now. Oh, and Harry? Don't take any detours". As Harry looked back, Lupin tapped the map. "If you do. I'll know." Harry smirked. Harry made his way toward Snape's chamber. Harry was quiet about it. When Harry entered, an angry-looking git was waiting for him while sitting his back turned in the black, cool leather chair that faced the fire. Severus coughed. Harry gritted his teeth.

"Not. So. Fast. Mr. Potter." Severus said. Harry was trying to escape. Harry then stopped and turned to his right side to face the professor who had a glass of a weird liquid in his hand. Severus stood up to Harry. _What is he drinking...?_ Severus put his cup down on top of the fire place. It made a clank sound. Harry went pale. he knew that sound too well. Severus walked up to the boy. "Why were you wondering against my orders?" Harry felt being quiet was the best thing to do. "Silence? Huh? Really? Just like your lousy father. The swine." Harry always wanted to know his father. And although he felt different from his father and didn't want to be him, Harry was hurt. "A swine. Arrogant. Cocky. An idiot! You? You boy? You are no more than him!" Severus began to roar. Harry flinched. "You keep yourself in check, Mr. Potter. Or someone...will think...you're...up to...something." Harry backed away slowly. Severus wasn't acting right. Severus was scaring the boy. Harry was scared. "I am here, taking you in, and what do you do? You brat! You insufferable brat! You went out, against my orders, snuck out! Then, made a mockery of me. A fool! Am I taken as a fool?" Harry shook his head no. "How..grand..it must...be...to be...the...Chosen...One." Just like that, Severus walked past Harry and Severus bumped into the small boy on purpose. Severus went into the room and slammed the door shut. Harry heard locks forming. Harry let a tear fall down. Harry had no blankets. He walked to the fireplace. Harry looked at the drink and smelled it. _Is..is this Fire Whiskey? He was drinking? Because of me?_ Harry sulked in the chair in front of the fire place. Harry curled up in a small ball as he let a few tears fall down. He didn't want to wake up the man. Harry casted silencing charms around himself and he let himself cry, only a tiny bit, until his body wore out.

8:00 PM: November

Both Harry James Potter and Severus Snape were at the Slytherin Common Rooms. Draco Malfoy was wearing his robes. All three used floo powder to meet Lucius Malfoy at Diagon Alley. As they all were at a pizza bar far, deeply far, in Diagon Alley, they were all tense. Harry and Draco had no idea why the two older men wanted to meet. This late. But neither one complained. Harry was quiet and thin lipped. Severus felt himself almost in his own good times.

 _"Honey dear?" It was his mother's voice._

 _"Yes, mother?"_

 _"Let's go get pizza." young Severus was sore from the beating that day. He got up and him and his mother wnet to the pizza bar. They were by themselves for a while until Lucius and his father came in and the adults talked and Severus and Lucius hung out. They giggled and read together and talked about books and magic and their dreams they have._

Severus was staring at his pizza until he heard a small voice begin talking. "Um, excuse me sir..." Harry looked at Lucius Malfoy. A man who had longish, white blond hair. He walked with a cane in the form of a snake. Lucius Malfoy was tall and dark. He had a smooth tone of voice that would raise when he was mad. But he had a nasty facial expression as if he were a superior in every way. Severus watched all three of the sitting people he was dinning with. Harry seemed shaky and Draco seemed uncertain and Lucius seemed like he was making up his mind. Severus remained silent, however. This wasn't for him, this was for his oldest and closest friend.

"But..what is this about?" Harry finally finished asking. The two men looked up. Lucius looked at the boy and tried to lightly smile. _He really need to work on how to smile to a young man._ Severus internally rolled his eyes.

"This is...uh about our interaction your second...year, Mr. Potter." Harry went pale.

"I didn't mean to-" Lucius held his hand up.

"It's alright. I just wanted to let this be a by gone. If that is okay with you..." Harry was shaking more.

"Uh...erm...uh...yes. Yeah." Harry could only mutter out those few words. As they all finished, except Harry, their pizza and sodas, Harry and Snape left before the Malfoys to go to another shop. One for writing notes and essays and what-nots. The Malfoys went back to Hogwarts where Draco was back with the other Slytherins. As Harry had gotten the last of his supplies, he and Severus went to the private dorms. Severus went to common rooms to help the Slytherins with their homework and studying. Harry wanted to sleep. Severus raised his eyebrows as he left. _I'm going to trust this one. For Merlin's sake, let him just sleep._ Severus left his dorms and made his rounds with the corridors. He let his cape bellowed. Severus entered the Slytherin house only to find a few of the students still up. Draco was finishing his homework. And the other students sat by Snape as he checked their homework and answered questions and gave examples. Severus took pride in his Snakes. He always made them the best they could be.

It was becoming late. It was ten o'cock when Severus Snape left. the corridors were all dark. All the Slytherins, including Draco were finished with homework. Snape was tired, himself. He walked through the corridors one more time. Just as Severus was finishing his last rounds for the night, he saw a light. A light from a wand. If there was another thing we could list that he hated, it was sneaky kids who think they can get away with sneaking to the library or to the kitchens or to do other bullshit things. Severus felt himself fuming. _How dare anyone test my patience and abilities!_

The wand's spot dances across the parchment, finds another dot. Approaching faster: "Severus Snape." Severus walked faster to the light. He saw the light flicker out. Harry paicked and whispered **Mischief managed!** Harry stashes the map, extinguished his wand, and turned... into the harsh glare of Snape's wand. Severus glared at the small boy. _Potter? What the bloody hell is he doing? How dare he do this!_ "What're you doing wandering the corridors at night?" Snape looked like he always did. But Snape seemed pissed. His face was thinned. Harry cringed under the tone. Severus couldn't feel anything but recognition of James Potter. Severus even felt as if he were with James Potter now.

"I was... I was... sleepwalking..." A sneer curdled the corners of Snape's lips. _Sleepwalking? What a poor excuse. Certainly he could have come up with anything less lousy? But, will I make him cower._ It was odd for Severus. He felt as if he did with Harry. Before he took Harry in.

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter. He, too, was exceedingly arrogant. Strutting about the castle-"

"My dad didn't strut. Nor do I. Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate you lowering your wand." Snape eyed Harry coldly. Containing himself, he lowerd his wand. _He did not just give me attitude? Did he dare give me a slightest tone! After all I am doing for him!_

"Turn out your pockets." Harry doesn't move, his eyes were still boring into Snape. _Now he is disobeying me? How wonderful. How this boy fascinates me every day._ Harry felt like his old self. He felt the loathing in Snape. And he knew Snape felt the same thing. "Turn out your pockets!" Snape snarled. Finally, Harry obliged. Seeing the map, Snape's eyes glittered. "And this. What might it be?" _Something he stole? Well, well, well. Interesting, indeed._

"Spare bit of parchment... "

"Really..." Snape poised his wand at the map. "Reveal your secret!" To Harry's horror, words begin to appear. Snape studied him, a sadistic half-smile on his lips. "Read it."

"'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and...'" Harry stopped and looked at Snape.

"Go on..." Snape demanded. Harry frowned.

"'... and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.'"

"Why you insolent little-" Snape was ready to snatch Harry and Harry flinched, having his hand above his head. _Little bloody, brat!_ Just then, Professor Lupin met them both.

"Professor...?" Harry whispered to Severus. Snape turned. He saw Lupin standing in the shadows and grinned.

"Well, well. Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?" _Leave us alone, werewolf._

"Harry? You all right?" Lupin asked. Harry looked at Severus and Severus back at Harry. _Ugh. Of course. Golden Boy._ It felt like they knew what they were doing, but this time, although both of them seemed annoyed, it seemed not to mean to hurt each other. But it was obvious to Harry that he had pissed the professor off. Harry couldn't help it, though. He felt a weird sensation of loathing fill his heart. his eyes were darkening as he enjoyed is regarding the rules. But of course, he wouldn't see to do it all the time.

"That remains to be seen. I've just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise." Snape snatched the parchment out of Harry's hand. Lupin takes the parchment, which now displayed a rather unflattering caricature of Snape and a pair of potions. "Clearly, it's full of Dark Magic." _This boy is going to be the ends of me!_

"I seriously doubt that, Severus. It looks to me as if it merely insults anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product. Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it may possess. As you say, it's my area of expertise. Come, Harry." Harry shrugged as Severus snarled under his breath. _Sure, go with Wolf-Boy. Just like your father, Potter. Just. Like. Your. Father._

Harry disappeared with Lupin and Severus was seething in anger. The old man in the painting yelled at Snape to turn off the light. Severus swiftly turned himself around and undid the light from his wand. He was angry. At this moment, he saw James. He saw a darkened James. _That parchment wasn't just a prank. It was something more. How dare the brat make a fool of me!_ Severus walked back to his chambers and decided to wait for the brat. As he did, he decided he needed a drink...or few. Harry made his way toward Snape's chamber. Harry was quiet about it. When Harry entered, an angry-looking git was waiting for him while sitting his back turned in the black, cool leather chair that faced the fire. Severus coughed. Severus felt fuzzy. He had no thoughts, actually. His mouth took over. His brain was almost shut off.

"Not. So. Fast. Mr. Potter." Severus said. Harry was trying to escape. Harry then stopped and turned to his right side to face the professor who had a glass of a weird liquid in his hand. Severus stood up to Harry. _It is James Potter! How did he come back?_ Severus put his cup down on top of the fire place. It made a clank sound. Harry went pale. he knew that sound too well. Severus walked up to the boy. "Why were you wondering against my orders?" Harry felt being quiet was the best thing to do. "Silence? Huh? Really? Just like your lousy father. The swine." Harry always wanted to know his father. And although he felt different from his father and didn't want to be him, Harry was hurt. "A swine. Arrogant. Cocky. An idiot! You? You boy? You are no more than him!" Severus began to roar. Harry flinched. "You keep yourself in check, Mr. Potter. Or someone...will think...you're...up to...something." Harry backed away slowly. Severus wasn't acting right. Severus was scaring the boy. Harry was scared. "I am here, taking you in, and what do you do? You brat! You insufferable brat! You went out, against my orders, snuck out! Then, made a mockery of me. A fool! Am I taken as a fool?" Harry shook his head no. "How..grand..it must...be...to be...the...Chosen...One." Just like that, Severus walked past Harry and Severus bumped into the small boy on purpose. Severus went into the room and slammed the door shut. Severus used his magic to lock the doors. He was not going to let James Potter in his rooms! Severus fell instantly asleep on the bed. A more crude way of saying how he fell asleep, was by passing out. But Severus woke up, too early, but with a terrible headache. He didn't remember much of the night after he entered his own chambers while Potter was with Professor Lupin. Severus walked out to use the loo. As the light burned his eyes, he used the bathroom, and then washed his hands. As he walked back to his rooms, he looked and saw that the fire flame was still going. As he walked closer, squinting his eyes, he saw a small shadow. The shadow of the boy. So Severus picked the small boy in his arms, cradling the boy and brought the boy into his rooms. He laid the boy down, under the covers and went on the other side. He slept on the opposite side, facing away from the boy. Before Severus let himself fall asleep, he took his wand and swished it, while whispering, " **Finite** ". It took the silencing charm that Harry placed on himself. And then Severus shut his eyes. He then, fell into a heavy sleep.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	42. New Replacements

8:00 AM: November

It was a new day for the young boy. Even though Harry woke up, he couldn't bring himself to getting up. Last night's adventure hurt him. Severus was gone. _Where is he?_ Harry slowly got out of the bed and poked his head out of the doorway. He looked both ways. _Where has he gone?_ Harry tip-toed out of the bedroom and saw no sign of the older wizard. Harry walked out of the bedroom, into the living room. Harry saw no sign of Severus Snape. Harry shrugged and went back into the bedroom and put on his robes. He didn't know that Severus called for a week off for Harry. So, Harry put his Slytherin robes on and made his way to his Potion's class. _What happened? Why wasn't Severus in his chamber? Where is he?_ As Harry James Potter walked down the corridors with his robes bellowing behind him, McGonagall turned the corner and bumped into him. "Oh! Potter!" Harry stepped back. His shoulders were back and he stood with a straight posture. "Professor Snape said you would be out this week?" Harry saw the way the Headmaster stared at him. _I should have put on **Glamours**. I will do that when she leaves._

"Where is Professor Snape?" She rolled her eyes. It wasn't an obvious eye-roll, but it was slight. It seemed like the Headmaster was in a rush. _She is probably late to her class._

"He is teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. He hasn't told you?" Harry breathed in deeply.

"Okay. Thank you, Pro-Headmaster. I will be heading to Potions." Before McGonagall could say anything, Harry left her. As he turned the corner, he took out his wand and whispered, " **glamours** ". He looked good as new. He knew Severus wouldn't like the glamours, but he didn't care. Harry rushed to around the corridors to find himself at the Potion's classroom. He had the old, worn book ready to go. He walked in a storm. Almost the same manner as Severus did on his first day that Harry was in his class. Everyone stopped. Before anything could happen, Harry quickly asked: _Wait, if Snape is teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts...who is teaching Potions?_ As Harry looked around, and saw that everyone was staring, he looked for the substitute. There was an odd teacher. A teacher balding up top, and was small, yet round. He had a twinkle in his eye and he had a smile placed on his face. The man seemed full of interest.

"Ah! Mr. Potter! Come in, lad! Come in, indeed!" The man walked up to Harry and Harry stood in a blank expression. _Who is this?_ Harry saw that the old man had his hand out, pointing to the class. "You have come, just in time. I am just making an introduction. Don't be afraid, laddy." Harry walked farther in the classroom. He noticed Hermione and Draco. He saw Ron eating an apple in the corner with his arms crossed. Ron was glaring. Hermione looked excited to be back. _Where did Ron come from?_ Harry wondered. _Something was still off about Ron. Something...dark._

"Now, as I was saying," this new and older professor started. "I've prepared a few concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be? Yes, Miss...?" Harry looked around the room as he went along with the other students. He stood with them as they were all gathered around by three different brewings.

"Granger, sir. That one there is **Veritaserum**. And that would be **Polyjuice Potion**. And that... is **Amortentia**! The most powerful love potion in the world." Harry grinned as hearing the same old Hermione Granger he had always knew. She always knew everything. "It's rumored to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them. For example, I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and spearmint toothpaste-" Hermione blushed, as she walked closer to the concoction. She then stopped herself. The professor regarded her. Harry, settled into his seat with the soiled textbook, looked up just as the professor's eyes shift to him for confirmation. As Harry nodded, Hermione glanced curiously at him. Harry shrugged at her. He had never seen this man before. Draco eyed Harry as if to ask what happened to Harry. Harry smirked.

"Now **Amortentia** doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." The old, balding man turning the lid back onto the potion as he finds a sea of dreamy faces leaning into the vapors. Instantly, he clangs a cover onto the cauldron, bringing them round. As Ron blinks, he finds Lavender still staring dreamily- at him. Harry saw the odd looking. Ron was staring back. _Oh Ron. Can't you get enough?_ Harry saw that Hermione's eyes were narrowed staring at Ron. _Was this hate? Or?_

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one." Harry broke the awkward moment. The Professor seemed excited that the celebrity of the class said this. _Crazy old men..._

"Ah yes..." The new professor took a small step back, and revealed a small, silver, calm, and serene liquid. "What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as **Felix Felicis**. But it is more commonly referred to as-"

"Liquid luck." Hermione cut in. Her eyes were fixated on it. A buzz ran through the class. Even Malfoy perked up and seemed interested.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Desperately tricky to make. Disastrous should you get it wrong. But brewed correctly, as this has been, it has remarkable powers. One sip and you will find that all your endeavors succeed... at least until the effects wear off."

"But then why don't people drink it all the time?" The class looked at Ron. Ron threw his almost-finished-apple in the trashcan. Ron walked past everyone to be in front of all the students. Harry internally rolled his eyes. _Of course, Ron._

"Because taken in excess it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence."

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" Draco asked with a side sneer.

"Twice. Once when I was twenty-four. Once when I was fiftyseven. Two tablespoons taken at breakfast. Two perfect days..." The man eyed the vial dreamily, adrift. Finally he blinked. "So. This is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck... to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable **Draught of Living Death** , the recipe for which can be found on page ten of your textbook." Excitement seized the class. The professor- who is known as Slughorn smiled knowingly. "You should know that in all the years of my previous tenure at Hogwarts, not once did a student brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. In any event- good luck." Slughorn set the vial upon his desk, where it shimmers in a shaft of sunlight. It was mesmerizing. Everyone rushed to get supplies.

Harry opened his book. He frowned. The margins of the page before him are black with the tight scribbling of a previous owner. The same creepy graffiti filled the next page as well, on and on throughout the book. Shaking his head, Harry ran his finger under the first printed instruction: "Cut up one **Sopophorous bean.** " Harry took the silver dagger upon his desk, poises it over the bean when... Ron's bean shot across the room and bounces off Katie Bell's head. Harry surveys the rest of the room: everyone is struggling to cut the resistant legume. He glances back to his book, considers the instruction again. An arrow had been drawn from the word "Cut" to the margin, where a modification has been written in the tight scrawl: "Crush with blade- releases juice better." Harry considered the dagger in his hand, then places the flat of the blade against the bean and presses. Instantly, the protective parchment covering the desk runs red with juice.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked. Her hair was frazzled.

"Crush it. Don't cut it." Harry said.

"No. The instructions specifically say to cut." Hermione scuffed. _Of course she wants to be the one who is always right._

"No. Really-"

"Sh!" Harry shrugged, lifts the parchment and tips the juice into his cauldron. It hisses, then turns to lilac. Harry grinned. He ignored the ruckus behind him as everyone else struggled with the potion. Hermione glared at Harry. Harry's lip curled. He was impressed with himself. He knew he was even better than the best witch of their age Students struggled. A cauldron overflowed. Lavender eyed Ron. And Ron to Lavender. Hermione was getting more and more frustrated. Her hair grows bushier in the steam rising from her cauldron... Harry traced under the official instruction... then drifts to the spidery scrawl in the margin... Malfoy cuts himself, and then cursed... Harry, who remained cool as a cucumber, adds one last ingredient, steps back, done... Hermione, hair like Medea now, glowers at him... Slughorn smiled at the chaos. But then... he stopped, staring in disbelief at the pearly sheen of one bubbling potion.

"Merlin's Beard! But it's perfect. So perfect I daresay one sip would kill us all! Your mother was a dab hand at potions, but this... My, my, what can't you do, m'boy? Perhaps you will save us all in the end..." All eyes turn to Harry. His smile turned to a grin. He closed his book shut, quickly. "Here you are then, as promised. One bottle of **Felix Felicis.** Use it well." Slowly, Harry reached out... takes the glittering vial. He admired it. _I'm impressed. I guess this book knows all._ As everyone was leaving, the old man called for Harry to stay back. "Ah, yes, Harry Potter? Shall you stay back, only for a few."

Harry merely looked at Slughorn. Slughorn's watery eyes slid over Harry's scar, this time taking in the rest of his face. "You look very like your father."

"Yeah, I've been told," said Harry. Harry wasn't quite sure where this was going. He didn't understand what this older man wanted.

"I am Horace Slughorn." The man held out his hand for Harry to take and shake.

"I'm, well, you already know. I'm Harry Potter."

"How fascinating. You look just like you're father. Except one thing...You've got-"

"My mother's eyes, yeah." Harry had heard it so often he found it a bit wearing. Harry rolled his eyes. _Of course. That is what everyone says. Does this man think he was the first one to say it?_

"Hmpf. Yes, well. You shouldn't have favorites as a teacher, of course, but she was one of mine. Your mother," Slughorn added, in answer to Harry's questioning look. "Lily Evans. One of the brightest I ever taught. Vivacious, you know. Charming girl. I used to tell her she ought to have been in my House. Very cheeky answers I used to get back too."

"Which was your House?" Harry noticed how he was the only one. Slughorn was at the desk Lupin sat. Slughorn seemed to have already settled in. How quick this man came to Hogwarts and settled.

"I was Head of Slytherin," said Slughorn. "Oh, now," he went on quickly, seeing the expression on Harry's face and wagging a stubby finger at him, "don't go holding that against me! You'll be Gryffindor like her, I suppose? Yes, it usually goes in families. Not always, though. Ever heard of Sirius Black? You must have done- been in the papers for the last couple of years- died a few weeks ago-" It was as though an invisible hand had twisted Harry's intestines and held them tight. "Well, anyway, he was a big pal of your father's at school. The whole Black family had been in my House, but Sirius ended up in Gryffindor! Shame- he was a talented boy. I got his brother, Regulus, when he came along, but I'd have liked the set." He sounded like an enthusiastic collector who had been outbid at auction. Apparently lost in memories, he gazed at the opposite wall, turning idly on the spot to ensure an even heat on his backside. Harry felt sick listening about Sirius. Harry let his mind slip. _You're a killer, Harry James Potter. You didn't do anything when he died. You were held back by Ron and Hermione. You were so ready to tongue-twist Bellatrix Lestrange. But you let your friends hold you back and you didn't do anything. You are no better than her. Slytherin? He taught Slytherin?_ Harry was shocked. _So does that mean Professor Snape was one of his Snakes?_

"Your mother was Muggle-born, of course. Couldn't believe it when I found out. Thought she must have been pure-blood, she was so good." Harry glared at the man.

"One of my best friends is Muggle-born," said Harry, "and she's the best in our year."

"Funny how that sometimes happens, isn't it?" said Slughorn.

"Not really," said Harry coldly. Slughorn looked down at him in surprise.

"You mustn't think I'm prejudiced!" he said. "No, no, no! Haven't I just said your mother was one of my all-time favorite students? And there was Dirk Cresswell in the year after her too — now Head of the Goblin Liaison Office, of course- another Muggle-born, a very gifted student, and still gives me excellent inside information on the goings-on at Gringotts!" He bounced up and down a little, smiling in a self-satisfied way, and pointed at the many glittering photograph frames on the dresser, each peopled with tiny moving occupants. "All ex-students, all signed. You'll notice Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the Daily Prophet, he's always interested to hear my take on the day's news. And Ambrosius Flume, of Honeydukes- a hamper every birthday, and all because I was able to give him an introduction to Ciceron Harkiss, who gave him his first job! And at the back- you'll see her if you just crane your neck- that's Gwenog Jones, who of course captains the Holyhead Harpies. . . . People are always astonished to hear I'm on first-name terms with the Harpies, and free tickets whenever I want them!" This thought seemed to cheer him up enormously.

"And all these people know where to find you, to send you stuff?" asked Harry, who could not help wondering why the Death Eaters had not yet tracked down Slughorn if hampers of sweets, Quidditch tickets, and visitors craving his advice and opinions could find him. The smile slid from Slughorn's face as quickly as the blood from his walls.

"Of course not," he said, looking down at Harry. "I have been out of touch with everybody for a year." Harry had the impression that the words shocked Slughorn himself; he looked quite unsettled for a moment. Then he shrugged.

"You don't have to join the Order to teach at Hogwarts," said Harry, who could not quite keep a note of derision out of his voice: It was hard to sympathize with Slughorn's cosseted existence when he remembered Sirius, crouching in a cave and living on rats. Harry had the impression that Slughorn had a cocky feeling about being a teacher and being involved with either sides.

"Most of the teachers aren't in it, and none of them has ever been killed- well, unless you count Quirrell, and he got what he deserved seeing as he was working with Voldemort." Harry had been sure Slughorn would be one of those wizards who could not bear to hear Voldemort's name spoken aloud, and was not disappointed: Slughorn gave a shudder and a squawk of protest, which Harry ignored. "I reckon the staff are safer than most people while McGonagall is headmaster; although Dumbeldore was supposed to be the only one Voldemort ever feared, isn't he?" Harry stared at Slughorn. But Harry couldn't bite his tongue. He felt rage at this man. His eyes slowly darkened as he replied with a cold tone.

"Professor Dumbledore let me get abused and then abused me himself. And Sirius was an amazing man who died after years of misguide. He was an innocent man. It was Peter Pettigrew who sold my parents to Voldemort." Slughorn gazed into space for a moment or two: He seemed to be thinking over Harry's words.

"I meant no harm, Harry. Honestly." Slughorn looked guilty. More of ashamed of what he said. His smile faded. Slughorn let his face light back up. "Please, Harry, let me get to know you. I know people who can make you a higher authority. It would be an honor, my dear boy." All Harry could do was nod, smile, and then he turned on his heels and let his robes bellow.

Harry went about his day. He was bored in all his classes. Most of the teachers kept a watch over him. _I guess they don't trust...me._ "Hmm...nice look, Mr. Potter. But may I dare ask, what can I trust?" A daring professor asked the boy. The class snickered. As Harry turned around to sit in his desk, he bent his head to the side. His eyes were on the professor of History of Magic, and Harry said coldly: "Trust my rage." But he said it so quietly it didn't even seem that the professor had even heard him. Harry sat with Hermione, Draco, and Ginny. Ginny was in History of Magic with them. This was a mixed class. Not everyone was required to take it. But Ginny did. Harry smirked at Ginny. He remembered the kiss he gave her the previous night. _It looked like she remembered too._ Harry saw her blushing. But then, after lunch, Harry was in Defense Against The Dark Arts. _Where is Lupin? Where was this professor?_ He just saw the professor and now the professor was gone. There was no teacher in the class for a while.

Out of silence, there was a sudden snap. Snape marched in, and pulled a screen over the blackboard, then dramatically turned. He faced the class. Severus Snape eyed the class before speaking and eyed Potter. His eyes seemed stuck on the boy. _What does he want?_ Then Severus snapped his head away. "Turn to page 394." As the students eye Snape with guarded curiosity, Ron finished scrawling something on a bit of parchment and balled it up in his hands. As he opened them, a moth of paper flutters from his palms.

"Excuse me, sir, but... where's Professor Lupin?" Harry turned in his chair to face the Potions Master.

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394." Snape waved the moth away, blows out a candle and a slide show began. An ancient woodcut of a horrific beast flickers at the front of the room. Ron frowns down at his book.

"Werewolves?" _Maybe he's afraid of them._ Harry jeered.

"But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks-" Hermione said. She looked disappointed. _Hermione prefers to finish chapter by chapter._

"Quiet!" Severus yelled. Draco turned to Harry and whispered: "When did she come in? Did you see her come in..."

"Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" As the class stared mutely at a slide of an attacking werewolf, Hermione waited desperately for someone to respond to Snape's question, the moth fluttered by Harry. Harry swatted the moth down. He pinned it to his desk. A tiny cloud of moth dust mushrooms into the air and Harry lifts his palm. Ron's parchment had reappeared.

"No one? How... disappointing." Severus said. His voice was extra cold. He seemed bored of his teaching.

"Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind-" Hermione begged to answer Snape. Ron let out a low howl in Hermione's boring and long answer.

"Quiet, Weasley! Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Severus smirked at Hermione. She turned red. Draco turned to Harry and whispered.

"He's got a point, you know." Harry stared at the parchment. Ron had drawn a crude caricature of Harry in his Quidditch robes being struck by lightning over and over.

"Five points from Gryffindor! As a antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it." Severus then looked at Harry who was reading a piece of parchment t that wasn't his. _How funny, Ron. I'll get you back._ Harry sneered. "Passing notes, Potter?" Snape snatched the drawing from under Harry's nose. Eyed it. "Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist. If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you... you need not hand it in." As Snape turned away, Ron sniggered with Crabbe, Goyle and another group of Gryffindors. Harry glanced down at the drawing once more and outside, there was a rumble of strong thunder and lightning.

6:30 AM: November

Severus didn't want to wake up. In fact, he wasn't planning on getting up. But Minerva called him. Severus woke up extra frustrated because of a major headache he had. He held his head as he left his bed. He ignored the sleeping boy next to him that was curled in a little ball. Severus walked to his living space and noticed a glass on his fire place. He growled under his breath, for he thought it was Harry's. _That boy! Who even leaves a glass on top of a fire place? Ugh...I need to talk to the child._ As soon as Severus lifted it up, he noticed it had sweet, syrup smell. Severus sighed. _Is this my Fire Whiskey? Was I drinking?_ An inner voice came.

 _"You drank, again, didn't you?" Severus growled._

 _Leave me alone! I need to now get ready for, I presume classes._

 _"You shouldn't have drank it. You know how you can be."_ His inner voice was pestering him. Severus rolled his eyes. He didn't feel the patience to deal with it. " **Incantation** , robes." Severus said, and just like that, his robes were wrapped around him. The strips of his robes wrapped around his chest and the buttons closed and his shoes were placed on. Severus had to none of the work. And just like that, he left.

Severus walked around the corridors in an impatiant manner. I really do not feel like teaching today. Severus had his arms behind his back and he was walking faster than he would normally. He stopped before The Great Hall as he saw Minerva sitting at the table. She sat where Dumbledore sat. Why did he have to put on that ring? That old man! Severus cursed. He walked billowing his robes behind him. He gave no attention to any of the students. He felt his head pounding in agitation. And he had no means to go to Poppy to explain he had a hangover. He sat in his seat and as everyone entered, there was one seat taken over by one of his own professors: Slughorn. Severus looked, wide-eyed. He hesitated to sit next to the Head of House when he was growing up. But he did. "Ah! Hello, Severus! How are ye doin', lad?" Severus just ignored the man and growled. Minerva looked over to Severus.

"Severus, Lupin is not...teaching today, or perhaps for a while. I do not understand but he said he must leave. I give you the position of Defense Against The Dark Arts to you and had gotten Professor Slughorn back to take over Potions. You will teach for the rest of the week. I do not care for any excuse you have." Before Severus could object or make a low sneer, she went to her seat and began to eat. Severus grumbled as he felt like this was going to be a long day.

And it was. But as soon as his last class was filing in, he saw the boy who was sleeping his dorms. Severus glared at the boy. _What is he doing? And why is he wearing his Glamours? Ugh, why must I be the one to take care of everything?_ Severus wanted to make an entrance. And so he did. He slammed the door shut behind him and shut the blinds down. It startled everyone. He smirked at the children's fear. _I know exactly what to teach them._ He jeered at himself.

He faced the class. Severus Snape eyed the class before speaking and eyed Potter. His eyes seemed stuck on the boy. _Why are you here, my Snake?_ Severus lightened up. He didn't know what must have happened last night. He knew he must apologize... Then Severus snapped his head away. "Turn to page 394." As the students eye Snape with guarded curiosity, Ron finished scrawling something on a bit of parchment and balled it up in his hands. As he opened them, a moth of paper flutters from his palms.

"Excuse me, sir, but... where's Professor Lupin?" Harry turned in his chair to face the Potions Master. _What? Why does he care where that Lupin is? Why does that boy give any care? And why ask while I am teaching? Is he humiliating me? Trying to make a fool out of me?_

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394." Snape waved the moth away, blows out a candle and a slide show began. An ancient woodcut of a horrific beast flickers at the front of the room. Ron frowns down at his book. _Blasted and idiotic children. Can't even sit down and listen to a lesson._

"Werewolves?"

"But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks-" Hermione said. She looked disappointed. _Is she really starting with me?_

"Quiet!" Severus yelled. Draco turned to Harry and whispered: "When did she come in? Did you see her come in..." _Ugh, Draco too? Now he is starting?_ Severus clutched his head quickly. It was pounding more than ever. Throughout the day, it had gotten worse. He grit his teeth as he began. He was in no mood.

"Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" As the class stared mutely at a slide of an attacking werewolf, Hermione waited desperately for someone to respond to Snape's question, the moth fluttered by Harry. Harry swatted the moth down. He pinned it to his desk. A tiny cloud of moth dust mushrooms into the air and Harry lifts his palm. Ron's parchment had reappeared.

"No one? How... disappointing." Severus said. His voice was extra cold. He seemed bored of his teaching. _Fools that they are!_

"Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind-" Hermione begged to answer Snape. Ron let out a low howl in Hermione's boring and long answer. Severus rolled his eyes and grinned. _Know-It-All? I guess she wants to test my patience._

"Quiet, Weasley! Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Severus smirked at Hermione. She turned red. Draco turned to Harry and whispered.

"He's got a point, you know." Harry stared at the parchment. _What is the boy looking at? Instead of MY lesson?_ Ron had drawn a crude caricature of Harry in his Quidditch robes being struck by lightning over and over.

"Five points from Gryffindor! As a antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it." Severus then looked at Harry who was reading a piece of parchment t that wasn't his. _How funny, Weasley. You are on your last strike. I will give reason to expel you._ Harry sneered. "Passing notes, Potter?" Snape snatched the drawing from under Harry's nose. Eyed it. "Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist. If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you... you need not hand it in." As Snape turned away, Ron sniggered with Crabbe, Goyle and another group of Gryffindors. Harry glanced down at the drawing once more and outside, there was a rumble of strong thunder and lightning. Severus Snape went on about his lesson on Werewolves and animal chantings.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	43. Occlumency

3:30 PM: November

It was after Potions. Harry sat in his seat even after left. Severus was busy doing work and he snarled under his breathe as he was bent over his desk, grading papers. The professor's greasy, black hair was falling down. Harry was fidget. _What do I say? Do I bring up last night? What...I don't know what to do..._ Harry wasn't sure what exactly he was doing staying behind in class. When Severus looked up, he sighed. "What do you want, Potter?" Harry flinched slightly.

"Um...sir...?" Harry was trembling. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

"If this is about your dear, old Professor Lupin, I know not of his whereabouts, but I press to the fact that it is none of your concern." Severus barely looked up at Harry.

"It wasn't about that...well, some of it was, but there is more..." Severus closed his eyes slowly.

"Spit it out, boy. I have work to do." Severus didn't stop writing. Harry felt his eyes water. _After everything we have talked about and have been through. Why must he still act coldly?_ But then Harry felt a rage. He didn't like how the professor before him wasn't even looking at him.

"It's nothing." Harry grabbed his things and walked out. Harry didn't look back. Harry walked to sit under the tree by the lake in front of Hogwarts. Harry let his head fall agaisnt the trunk of the tree and his eyes close.

 _"Professor Snape, dear. In the kitchen. He'd like a word." Harry's mouth fell open in horror. Harry was in the Black's House. He spent a fair amount at the Burrows with the Weasley family, but now they were all in the Black Family House. Sirius was there with them. It was Sirius's house. Harry had gained a few pounds, for Mrs. Weasley made sure he ate. And his bruises and cuts and welts and what-nots were all slowly healing. Harry still kept up glamours. He didn't want to look too skinny in front of anyone. He wanted to look healthy...or at least healthier. He looked around at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, all of whom were gaping back at him. Crookshanks, whom Hermione had been restraining with difficulty for the past quarter of an hour, leapt gleefully upon the board and set the pieces running for cover, squealing at the top of their voices._

 _"Snape?" said Harry blankly. How could he be here? Why would he be here? For me? What does the git want from me now?_

 _"Professor Snape, dear," said Mrs. Weasley reprovingly. "Now come on, quickly, he says he can't stay long." Mrs. Weasley pushed him a bit to get him going. Why does he have to do this to me? Is he here to jinx me? To torture me?_

 _"What's he want with you?" said Ron, looking unnerved as Mrs. Weasley withdrew from the room. Harry shrugged as he felt the blood drain from his face. He didnt want to deal with the crude professor. Nor did he even want to see the man in black during his summer._

 _"You haven't done anything, have you?" Hermione piped up._

 _"No!" said Harry indignantly, racking his brains to think what he could have done that would make Snape pursue him to Grimmauld Place. Had his last piece of homework perhaps earned a T? He pushed open the kitchen door a minute or two later to find Sirius and Snape both seated at the long kitchen table, glaring in opposite directions. The silence between them was heavy with mutual dislike. A letter lay open on the table in front of Sirius. "Er," said Harry to announce his presence. Snape looked around at him, his face framed between curtains of greasy black hair._

 _"Sit down, Potter." Severus said coldy. Harry felt like he was in the principal's office. He felt he was going to be hexed and have to battle Snape. Snape of all people._

 _"You know," said Sirius loudly, leaning back on his rear chair legs and speaking to the ceiling, "I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house, you see." An ugly flush suffused Snape's pallid face. Harry sat down in a chair beside Sirius, facing Snape across the table._

 _"I was supposed to see you alone, Potter," said Snape, the familiar sneer curling his mouth, "but Black —" Harry let his legs shake. What is going on? Since when did Snape and Sirius ever want to be in the same room together._

 _"I'm his godfather," said Sirius, louder than ever. Harry flinched slightly. Oh no..._

 _"I am here on Dumbledore's orders," said Snape, whose voice, by contrast, was becoming more and more quietly waspish, "but by all means stay, Black, I know you like to feel . . . involved." Harry looked back and forth at the two men. Harry himself was quiet. Please stop...the boy had hated hearing arguing._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" said Sirius, letting his chair fall back onto all four legs with a loud bang. Harry made a small whimper sound that everyone ignored. Please...stop...Stop it! Harry wanted to jump up and hex both of the men, but he knew he would be punished._

 _"Merely that I am sure you must feel — ah — frustrated by the fact that you can do nothing useful," Snape laid a delicate stress on the word, "for the Order." It was Sirius's turn to flush. Snape's lip curled in triumph as he turned to Harry. "The headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."_

 _"Study what?" said Harry blankly. His eyes were more open. What does Dumbledore want me to study? Snape's sneer became more pronounced._

 _"Occlumency, Potter. The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one." Harry's heart began to pump very fast indeed. Defense against external penetration? But he was not being possessed, they had all agreed on that. . . ._

 _"Why do I have to study Occlu — thing?" he blurted out._

 _"Because the headmaster thinks it a good idea," said Snape smoothly. "You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?" "Yes," said Harry._

 _"Who's going to be teaching me?" Snape raised an eyebrow._

 _"I am," he said. Harry had the horrible sensation that his insides were melting. Extra lessons with Snape — what on earth had he done to deserve this? He looked quickly around at Sirius for support._

 _"Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry?" asked Sirius aggressively. "Why you?"_

 _"I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks," said Snape silkily. "I assure you I did not beg for the job." He got to his feet. "I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking Remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them." He turned to leave, his black traveling cloak billowing behind him._

 _"Wait a moment," said Sirius, sitting up straighter in his chair. Snape turned back to face them, sneering._

 _"I am in rather a hurry, Black . . . unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time. . . ."_

 _"I'll get to the point, then," said Sirius, standing up. He was rather taller than Snape who, Harry noticed, had balled his fist in the pocket of his cloak over what Harry was sure was the handle of his wand. "If I hear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to."_

 _"How touching," Snape sneered. "But surely you have noticed that Potter is very like his father?"_

 _"Yes, I have," said Sirius proudly. "Well then, you'll know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him," Snape said sleekly. Sirius pushed his chair roughly aside and strode around the table toward Snape, pulling out his wand as he went; Snape whipped out his own. They were squaring up to each other, Sirius looking livid, Snape calculating, his eyes darting from Sirius's wand tip to his face._

 _"Sirius!" said Harry loudly, but Sirius appeared not to hear him._

 _"I've warned you, Snivellus," said Sirius, his face barely a foot from Snape's, "I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better —"_

 _"Oh, but why don't you tell him so?" whispered Snape. "Or are you afraid he might not take the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother's house for six months very seriously?"_

 _"Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?"_

 _"Speaking of dogs," said Snape softly, "did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognized you last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform . . . gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in future, didn't it?" Sirius raised his wand._

 _"NO!" Harry yelled, vaulting over the table and trying to get in between them, "Sirius, don't —"_

 _"Are you calling me a coward?" roared Sirius, trying to push Harry out of the way, but Harry would not budge._

 _"Why, yes, I suppose I am," said Snape._

 _"Harry — get — out — of — it!" snarled Sirius, pushing him out of the way with his free hand. Harry felt a slight rib crack. He whined in pain as he gripped his chest. Severus Snape looked at Harry for a brief secon and Harry looked back. Severus let a curled smile sprend on his face. Of course he would like me in pain! That bloody git! I hope he is killed! Harry cursed. He didn't let his pain show any longer. He stood up, but he was dizzy. He noticed that out of the corner of his eye, Severus was enjoying the show. The kitchen door opened and the entire Weasley family, plus Hermione, came inside, all looking very happy, with Mr. Weasley walking proudly in their midst dressed in a pair of striped pajamas covered by a mackintosh._

 _"Cured!" he announced brightly to the kitchen at large. "Completely cured!" He and all the other Weasleys froze on the threshold, gazing at the scene in front of them, which was also suspended in mid-action, both Sirius and Snape looking toward the door with their wands pointing into each other's faces and Harry immobile between them, a hand stretched out to each of them, trying to force them apart. "Merlin's beard," said Mr. Weasley, the smile sliding off his face, "what's going on here?" Both Sirius and Snape lowered their wands. Harry looked from one to the other. Each wore an expression of utmost contempt, yet the unexpected entrance of so many witnesses seemed to have brought them to their senses. Snape pocketed his wand and swept back across the kitchen, passing the Weasleys without comment. At the door he looked back._

 _"Six o'clock Monday evening, Potter." Harry left everyone in the kitchen. He was mad. But he didn't let anyone know. Instead, he went on his own in solitude to cut himself. he felt the breeze hit his fresh wounds and breathed in heavy. He didn't want anyone knowing he was in pain. And of all people, Severus saw! Snape. The professor who hated Harry since the moment he laid eyes on the boy._

 _When school started on the first day of September, that night, at six o'clock Harry took toward Snape's office with anxiety. He paused outside the door when he reached it, wished he were almost anywhere else, then, taking a deep breath, knocked, and entered. It was a shadowy room lined with shelves bearing hundreds of glass jars in which floated slimy bits of animals and plants, suspended in variously colored potions. In a corner stood the cupboard full of ingredients that Snape had once accused Harry- not without reason- of robbing. Harry jumped when Snape's cold voice came out of the corner. "Shut the door behind you, Potter." Harry did as he was told with the horrible feeling that he was imprisoning himself as he did so. When he turned back to face the room Snape had moved into the light and was pointing silently at the chair opposite his desk. Harry sat down and so did Snape, his cold black eyes fixed unblinkingly upon Harry, dislike etched in every line of his voice. "Well, Potter, you know why you are here," he said. "The headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency. I can only hope that you prove more adept at it than Potions."_

 _"Right," said Harry tersely. Bug off, git! Harry cursed. Harry tried to beg Dumbledore to have another teacher. But Dumbledore refused._

 _"This may not be an ordinary class, Potter," said Snape, his eyes narrowed malevolently, "but I am still your teacher and you will therefore call me 'sir' or 'Professor' at all times."_

 _"Yes . . . sir," said Harry._

 _"Now, Occlumency. As I told you back in your dear godfather's kitchen, this branch of magic seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence."_

 _"And why does Professor Dumbledore think I need it, sir?" said Harry, looking directly into Snape's dark, cold eyes and wondering whether he would answer._

 _Snape looked back at him for a moment and then said contemptuously, "Surely even you could have worked that out by now, Potter? The Dark Lord is highly skilled at **Legilimency-** " _

_"What's that? Sir?"_

 _"It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind-"_

 _"He can read minds?" said Harry quickly, his worst fears confirmed._

 _"You have no subtlety, Potter," said Snape, his dark eyes glittering. "You do not understand fine distinctions. It is one of the shortcomings that makes you such a lamentable potion-maker." Snape paused for a moment, apparently to savor the pleasure of insulting Harry, before continuing, "Only Muggles talk of 'mind reading.' The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing, Potter . . . or at least, most minds are. . . ." He smirked. "It is true, however, that those who have mastered **Legilimency** are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly. The Dark Lord, for instance, almost always knows when somebody is lying to him. Only those skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories that contradict the lie, and so utter falsehoods in his presence without detection." _

_Whatever Snape said, **Legilimency** sounded like mind reading to Harry and he did not like the sound of it at all. "So he could know what we're thinking right now? Sir?" _

_"The Dark Lord is at a considerable distance and the walls and grounds of Hogwarts are guarded by many ancient spells and charms to ensure the bodily and mental safety of those who dwell within them," said Snape. "Time and space matter in magic, Potter. Eye contact is often essential to **Legilimency**." _

_"Well then, why do I have to learn Occlumency?" Snape eyed Harry, tracing his mouth with one long, thin finger as he did so._

 _"The usual rules do not seem to apply with you, Potter. The curse that failed to kill you seems to have forged some kind of connection between you and the Dark Lord. The evidence suggests that at times, when your mind is most relaxed and vulnerable- when you are asleep, for instance- you are sharing the Dark Lord's thoughts and emotions. The headmaster thinks it inadvisable for this to continue. He wishes me to teach you how to close your mind to the Dark Lord." Harry's heart was pumping fast again. None of this added up._

 _"But why does Professor Dumbledore want to stop it?" he asked abruptly. "I don't like it much, but it's been useful, hasn't it? I mean . . . I saw that snake attack Mr. Weasley and if I hadn't, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to save him, would he? Sir?" Snape stared at Harry for a few moments, still tracing his mouth with his finger. When he spoke again, it was slowly and deliberately, as though he weighed every word._

 _"It appears that the Dark Lord has been unaware of the connection between you and himself until very recently. Up till now it seems that you have been experiencing his emotions and sharing his thoughts without his being any the wiser. However, the vision you had shortly before Christmas-"_

 _"The one with the snake and Mr. Weasley?"_

 _"Do not interrupt me, Potter," said Snape in a dangerous voice. "As I was saying . . . the vision you had shortly before Christmas represented such a powerful incursion upon the Dark Lord's thoughts-"_

 _"I saw inside the snake's head, not his!"_

 _"I thought I just told you not to interrupt me, Potter?" But Harry did not care if Snape was angry; at last he seemed to be getting to the bottom of this business. He had moved forward in his chair so that, without realizing it, he was perched on the very edge, tense as though poised for flight._

 _"How come I saw through the snake's eyes if it's Voldemort's thoughts I'm sharing?"_

 _"Do not say the Dark Lord's name!" spat Snape. There was a nasty silence. They glared at each other across the Pensieve._

 _"Professor Dumbledore says his name," said Harry quietly._

 _"Dumbledore is an extremely powerful wizard," Snape muttered. "While he may feel secure enough to use the name . . . the rest of us . . ." He rubbed his left forearm, apparently unconsciously, on the spot where Harry knew the Dark Mark was burned into his skin._

 _"I just wanted to know," Harry began again, forcing his voice back to politeness, "why-"_

 _"You seem to have visited the snake's mind because that was where the Dark Lord was at that particular moment," snarled Snape. "He was possessing the snake at the time and so you dreamed you were inside it too. . . ."_

 _"And Vol- he- realized I was there?"_

 _"It seems so," said Snape coolly._

 _"How do you know?" said Harry urgently. "Is this just Professor Dumbledore guessing, or-?"_

 _"I told you," said Snape, rigid in his chair, his eyes slits, "to call me 'sir.' "_

 _"Yes, sir," said Harry impatiently, "but how do you know-?"_

 _"It is enough that we know," said Snape repressively. "The important point is that the Dark Lord is now aware that you are gaining access to his thoughts and feelings. He has also deduced that the process is likely to work in reverse; that is to say, he has realized that he might be able to access your thoughts and feelings in return-"_

 _"And he might try and make me do things?" asked Harry. "Sir?" he added hurriedly._

 _"He might," said Snape, sounding cold and unconcerned. "Which brings us back to Occlumency." Snape pulled out his wand from an inside pocket of his robes and Harry tensed in his chair."Stand up and take out your wand, Potter." Harry got to his feet feeling nervous. They faced each other with the desk between them. "You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me, or defend yourself in any other way you can think of," said Snape._

 _"And what are you going to do?" Harry asked, eyeing Snape's wand apprehensively._

 _"I am about to attempt to break into your mind," said Snape softly. "We are going to see how well you resist. I have been told that you have already shown aptitude at resisting the **Imperius** **Curse**. . . . You will find that similar powers are needed for this. . . . Brace yourself, now. . . . **Legilimens**!" Snape had struck before Harry was ready, before Harry had even begun to summon any force of resistance: the office swam in front of his eyes and vanished, image after image was racing through his mind like a flickering film so vivid it blinded him to his surroundings. . . . He was five, watching Dudley riding a new red bicycle, and his heart was bursting with jealousy. . . . He was nine, and Ripper the bulldog was chasing him up a tree and the Dursleys were laughing below on the lawn. . . . He was sitting under the Sorting Hat, and it was telling him he would do well in Slytherin... No, said a voice in Harry's head, you're not watching that, you're not watching it, it's private. He felt a sharp pain in his knee. Snape's office had come back into view and he realized that he had fallen to the floor; one of his knees had collided painfully with the leg of Snape's desk. He looked up at Snape, who had lowered his wand and was rubbing his wrist. There was an angry weal there, like a scorch mark. "Did you mean to produce a **Stinging Hex**?" asked Snape coolly. _

_"No," said Harry bitterly, getting up from the floor._

 _"I thought not," said Snape contemptuously. "You let me get in too far. You lost control."_

 _"Did you see everything I saw?" Harry asked, unsure whether he wanted to hear the answer._

 _"Flashes of it," said Snape, his lip curling. "To whom did the dog belong?"_

 _"My Aunt Marge," Harry muttered, hating Snape._

 _"Well, for a first attempt that was not as poor as it might have been," said Snape, raising his wand once more. "You managed to stop me eventually, though you wasted time and energy shouting. You must remain focused. Repel me with your brain and you will not need to resort to your wand."_

 _"I'm trying," said Harry angrily, "but you're not telling me how!"_

 _"Manners, Potter," said Snape dangerously. "Now, I want you to close your eyes." Harry threw him a filthy look before doing as he was told. He did not like the idea of standing there with his eyes shut while Snape faced him, carrying a wand. "Clear your mind, Potter," said Snape's cold voice. "Let go of all emotion. . . ." But Harry's anger at Snape continued to pound through his veins like venom. Let go of his anger? "You're not doing it, Potter. . . . You will need more discipline than this. . . . Focus, now. . . ." Harry tried to empty his mind, tried not to think, or remember, or feel. . . . "Let's go again . . . on the count of three . . . one- two- three- Legilimens!" His father and mother were waving at him out of an enchanted mirror. . . . Cedric Diggory was lying on the ground with blank eyes staring at him. . . ._

 _"NOOOOOOO!" He was on his knees again, his face buried in his hands, his brain aching as though someone had been trying to pull it from his skull._

 _"Get up!" said Snape sharply. "Get up! You are not trying, you are making no effort, you are allowing me access to memories you fear, handing me weapons!" Harry stood up again, his heart thumping wildly as though he had really just seen Cedric dead in the graveyard. Snape looked paler than usual, and angrier, though not nearly as angry as Harry was._

 _"I- am- making- an- effort," he said through clenched teeth._

 _"I told you to empty yourself of emotion!"_

 _"Yeah? Well, I'm finding that hard at the moment," Harry snarled._

 _"Then you will find yourself easy prey for the Dark Lord!" said Snape savagely. "Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked this easily- weak people, in other words- they stand no chance against his powers! He will penetrate your mind with absurd ease, Potter!"_

 _"I am not weak," said Harry in a low voice, fury now pumping through him so that he thought he might attack Snape in a moment._

 _"Then prove it! Master yourself!" spat Snape. "Control your anger, discipline your mind! We shall try again! Get ready, now! **Legilimens**!" A hundred dementors were drifting across the lake in the grounds toward him. . . . He was running along a windowless passage with Mr. Weasley. . . . They were drawing nearer to the plain black door at the end of the corridor. . . . Harry expected to go through it . . . but Mr. Weasley led him off to the left, down a flight of stone steps. . . . _

_"I KNOW! I KNOW!" He was on all fours again on Snape's office floor, his scar was prickling unpleasantly, but the voice that had just issued from his mouth was triumphant. He pushed himself up again to find Snape staring at him, his wand raised. It looked as though, this time, Snape had lifted the spell before Harry had even tried to fight back._

 _"What happened then, Potter?" he asked, eyeing Harry intently._

 _"I saw — I remembered," Harry panted. "I've just realized . . ."_

 _"Realized what?" asked Snape sharply. Harry did not answer at once; he was still savoring the moment of blinding realization as he rubbed his forehead._

 _"What's in the Department of Mysteries?"_

 _"What did you say?" Snape asked quietly and Harry saw, with deep satisfaction, that Snape was unnerved._

 _"I said, what's in the Department of Mysteries, sir?" Harry said._

 _"And why," said Snape slowly, "would you ask such a thing?"_

 _"Because," said Harry, watching Snape closely for a reaction, "that corridor I've just seen — I've been dreaming about it for months — I've just recognized it — it leads to the Department of Mysteries . . . and I think Voldemort wants something from —"_

 _"I have told you not to say the Dark Lord's name!" They glared at each other. Harry's scar seared again, but he did not care. Snape looked agitated. When he spoke again he sounded as though he was trying to appear cool and unconcerned. "There are many things in the Department of Mysteries, Potter, few of which you would understand and none of which concern you, do I make myself plain?"_

 _"Yes," Harry said, still rubbing his prickling scar, which was becoming more painful._

 _"I want you back here same time on Wednesday, and we will continue work then."_

 _"Fine," said Harry. He was desperate to get out of Snape's office and find Ron and Hermione. "You are to rid your mind of all emotion every night before sleep- empty it, make it blank and calm, you understand?" "Yes," said Harry, who was barely listening. "And be warned, Potter . . . I shall know if you have not practiced . . ."_

 _"Right," Harry mumbled. He picked up his schoolbag, swung it over his shoulder, and hurried toward the office door. As he opened it he glanced back at Snape, who had his back to Harry. Harry left without another word, closing the door carefully behind him, his scar still throbbing painfully. He could not help feeling that his first foray into Occlumency had weakened his mind's resistance rather than strengthening it, and he wondered, with a feeling of great trepidation, what had happened to make Lord Voldemort the happiest he had been in fourteen years. Unfortunately, the back of his mind was no longer the secure place it had once been._

 _"Get up, Potter." A couple of weeks after, Harry was to be found, yet again, kneeling on the floor of Snape's office, trying to clear his head. He had just been forced, yet again, to relive a stream of very early memories he had not even realized he still had, most of them concerning humiliations Dudley and his gang had inflicted upon him in primary school. "That last memory," said Snape. "What was it?"_

 _"I don't know," said Harry, getting wearily to his feet. He was finding it increasingly difficult to disentangle separate memories from the rush of images and sound that Snape kept calling forth. "You mean the one where my cousin tried to make me stand in the toilet?"_

 _"No," said Snape softly. "I mean the one concerning a man kneeling in the middle of a darkened room. . . ."_

 _"It's . . . nothing," said Harry. Snape's dark eyes bored into Harry's. Remembering what Snape had said about eye contact being crucial to **Legilimency** , Harry blinked and looked away. _

_"How do that man and that room come to be inside your head, Potter?" said Snape._

 _"It-" said Harry, looking everywhere but at Snape, "it was- just a dream I had."_

 _"A dream," repeated Snape. There was a pause during which Harry stared fixedly at a large dead frog suspended in a purple liquid in its jar. "You do know why we are here, don't you, Potter?" said Snape in a low, dangerous voice. "You do know why I am giving up my evenings to this tedious job?"_

 _"Yes," said Harry stiffly._

 _"Remind me why we are here, Potter."_

 _"So I can learn Occlumency," said Harry, now glaring at a dead eel._

 _"Correct, Potter. And dim though you may be "-Harry looked back at Snape, hating him -" I would have thought that after two months' worth of lessons you might have made some progress. How many other dreams about the Dark Lord have you had?"_

 _"Just that one," lied Harry._

 _"Perhaps," said Snape, his dark, cold eyes narrowing slightly, "perhaps you actually enjoy having these visions and dreams, Potter. Maybe they make you feel special- important?"_

 _"No, they don't," said Harry, his jaw set and his fingers clenched tightly around the handle of his wand._

 _"That is just as well, Potter," said Snape coldly, "because you are neither special nor important, and it is not up to you to find out what the Dark Lord is saying to his Death Eaters."_

 _"No- that's your job, isn't it?" Harry shot at him. He had not meant to say it; it had burst out of him in temper. For a long moment they stared at each other, Harry convinced he had gone too far. But there was a curious, almost satisfied expression on Snape's face when he answered._

 _"Yes, Potter," he said, his eyes glinting. "That is my job. Now, if you are ready, we will start again. . . ." He raised his wand. "One- two- **Legilimens**!" A hundred dementors were swooping toward Harry across the lake in the grounds. . . . He screwed up his face in concentration. . . . They were coming closer. . . . He could see the dark holes beneath their hoods . . . yet he could also see Snape standing in front of him, his eyes fixed upon Harry's face, muttering under his breath. . . . And somehow, Snape was growing clearer, and the dementors were growing fainter . . . Harry raised his own wand. _

_" **Protego**!" Snape staggered; his wand flew upward, away from Harry. Suddenly Harry's mind was teeming with memories that were not his- a hook-nosed man was shouting at a cowering woman, while a small dark-haired boy cried in a corner. . . . A greasy-haired teenager sat alone in a dark bedroom, pointing his wand at the ceiling, shooting down flies. . . . A girl was laughing as a scrawny boy tried to mount a bucking broomstick. _

_"ENOUGH!" Harry felt as though he had been pushed hard in the chest; he took several staggering steps backward, hit some of the shelves covering Snape's walls and heard something crack. Snape was shaking slightly, very white in the face. The back of Harry's robes were damp. One of the jars behind him had broken when he fell against it; the pickled slimy thing within was swirling in its draining potion. " **Reparo**!" hissed Snape, and the jar sealed itself once more. "Well, Potter . . . that was certainly an improvement. . . ." Panting slightly, Snape straightened his posture."I don't remember telling you to use a **Shield** **Charm** . . . but there is no doubt that it was effective. . . ." Harry did not speak; he felt that to say anything might be dangerous. He was sure he had just broken into Snape's memories, that he had just seen scenes from Snape's childhood, and it was unnerving to think that the crying little boy who had watched his parents shouting was actually standing in front of him with such loathing in his eyes. . . . "Let's try again, shall we?" said Snape. _

_Harry felt a thrill of dread: He was about to pay for what had just happened, he was sure of it. They moved back into position with the desk between them, Harry feeling he was going to find it much harder to empty his mind this time. . . . "On the count of three, then," said Snape, raising his wand once more. "One- two-" Harry did not have time to gather himself together and attempt to clear his mind, for Snape had already cried " **Legilimens**!" He was hurtling along the corridor toward the Department of Mysteries, past the blank stone walls, past the torches- the plain black door was growing ever larger; he was moving so fast he was going to collide with it, he was feet from it and he could see that chink of faint blue light again- The door had flown open! He was through it at last, inside a blackwalled, black-floored circular room lit with blue-flamed candles, and there were more doors all around him- he needed to go on- but which door ought he to take- ? "POTTER!" Harry opened his eyes. He was flat on his back again with no memory of having gotten there; he was also panting as though he really had run the length of the Department of Mysteries corridor, really had sprinted through the black door and found the circular room. . . . "Explain yourself!" said Snape, who was standing over him, looking furious. _

_"I . . . dunno what happened," said Harry truthfully, standing up. There was a lump on the back of his head from where he had hit the ground and he felt feverish. "I've never seen that before. I mean, I told you, I've dreamed about the door . . . but it's never opened before. . . ."_

 _"You are not working hard enough!" For some reason, Snape seemed even angrier than he had done two minutes before, when Harry had seen into his own memories. "You are lazy and sloppy, Potter, it is small wonder that the Dark Lord-"_

 _"Can you tell me something, sir?" said Harry, firing up again. "Why do you call Voldemort the Dark Lord, I've only ever heard Death Eaters call him that-" Snape opened his mouth in a snarl- and a woman screamed from somewhere outside the room. Snape's head jerked upward; he was gazing at the ceiling._

 _"What the- ?" he muttered. Harry could hear a muffled commotion coming from what he thought might be the entrance hall. Snape looked around at him, frowning. "Did you see anything unusual on your way down here, Potter?" Harry shook his head. Somewhere above them, the woman screamed again. Snape strode to his office door, his wand still held at the ready, and swept out of sight. Harry hesitated for a moment, then followed._

 _It was another night. Harry descended the stairs to Snape's dungeon, and though he knew from experience how much easier it would be for Snape to penetrate his mind if he arrived angry and resentful, he succeeded. "You're late, Potter," said Snape coldly, as Harry closed the door behind him. Snape was standing with his back to Harry, as normal. "So," he said. "Have you been practicing?"_

 _"Yes," Harry lied, looking carefully at one of the legs of Snape's desk._

 _"Well, we'll soon find out, won't we?" said Snape smoothly. "Wand out, Potter." Harry moved into his usual position, facing Snape with the desk between them. His heart was pumping fast. "On the count of three then," said Snape lazily. "One- two-" Snape's office door banged open and Draco Malfoy sped in._

 _"Professor Snape, sir- oh- sorry-" Malfoy was looking at Snape and Harry in some surprise._

 _"It's all right, Draco," said Snape, lowering his wand. "Potter is here for a little Remedial Potions." Harry had not seen Malfoy look so gleeful since Umbridge had turned up to inspect Hagrid._

 _"I didn't know," he said, leering at Harry, who knew his face was burning. He would have given a great deal to be able to shout the truth at Malfoy- or, even better, to hit him with a good curse._

 _"Well, Draco, what is it?" asked Snape._

 _"It's Professor Umbridge, sir- she needs your help," said Malfoy. "They've found Montague, sir. He's turned up jammed inside a toilet on the fourth floor."_

 _"How did he get in there?" demanded Snape. "I don't know, sir, he's a bit confused. . . ."_

 _"Very well, very well- Potter," said Snape, "we shall resume this lesson tomorrow evening instead." He turned and swept from his office._

 _Malfoy mouthed "Remedial Potions?" at Harry behind Snape's back before following him. Seething, Harry replaced his wand inside his robes and made to leave the room. At least he had twenty-four more hours in which to practice; he knew he ought to feel grateful for the narrow escape, though it was hard that it came at the expense of Malfoy telling the whole school that he needed Remedial Potions. . . ._

 _It was the next night. Harry and Snape were at it again. Then on his way to use his shileds, Harry was, once again, looking down into a room as though through a circular window in the ceiling. . . . In fact, unless he was much mistaken, he was looking down upon the Great Hall. . . . His breath was actually fogging the surface of Snape's thoughts. . . . His brain seemed to be in limbo. He was falling through cold blackness, spinning furiously as he went, and then._

 _He was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, but the four House tables were gone. Instead there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment. It was clearly exam time. Sunshine was streaming through the high windows onto the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light. Harry looked around carefully. Snape had to be here somewhere. . . . This was his memory. . . . And there he was, at a table right behind Harry. Harry stared. Snape-the-teenager had a stringy, pallid look about him, like a plant kept in the dark. His hair was lank and greasy and was flopping onto the table, his hooked nose barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled. Harry moved around behind Snape and read the heading of the examination paper: defense against the dark arts- ordinary wizarding level So Snape had to be fifteen or sixteen._

 _His hand was flying across the parchment; he had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbors, and yet his writing was minuscule and cramped. "Five more minutes!" The voice made Harry jump; turning, he saw the top of Professor Flitwick's head moving between the desks a short distance away. Professor Flitwick was walking past a boy with untidy black hair . . . very untidy black hair. . . . Harry moved so quickly that, had he been solid, he would have knocked desks flying. Instead he seemed to slide, dreamlike, across two aisles and up a third. The back of the black-haired boy's head drew nearer and nearer. . . . He was straightening up now, putting down his quill, pulling his roll of parchment toward him so as to reread what he had written. . . . Harry stopped in front of the desk and gazed down at his fifteenyear-old father. Excitement exploded in the pit of his stomach: It was as though he was looking at himself but with deliberate mistakes. James's eyes were hazel, his nose was slightly longer than Harry's, and there was no scar on his forehead, but they had the same thin face, same mouth, same eyebrows. James's hair stuck up at the back exactly as Harry's did, his hands could have been Harry's, and Harry could tell that when James stood up, they would be within an inch of each other's heights. James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been._

 _Then, with a glance toward Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him. With another shock of excitement, Harry saw Sirius give James the thumbs-up. Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance neither James's nor Harry's could ever have achieved, and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed. And two seats along from this girl- Harry's stomach gave another pleasurable squirm- was Remus Lupin. He looked rather pale and peaky and was absorbed in the exam: As he reread his answers he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly. So that meant Wormtail had to be around here somewhere too . . . and sure enough, Harry spotted him within seconds: a small, mousy-haired boy with a pointed nose._

 _Wormtail looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbor's paper. Harry stared at Wormtail for a moment, then back at James, who was now doodling on a bit of scrap parchment. He had drawn a Snitch and was now tracing the letters L. E. What did they stand for? "Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! **Accio**!" More than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backward off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows, and lifted him onto his feet again. "Thank you . . . thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!" _

_Harry looked down at his father, who had hastily crossed out the L. E. he had been embellishing, jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam question paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him. Harry looked around and glimpsed Snape a short way away, moving between the tables toward the doors into the entrance hall, still absorbed in his own examination paper. Round-shouldered yet angular, he walked in a twitchy manner that recalled a spider, his oily hair swinging about his face. A gang of chattering girls separated Snape from James and Sirius, and by planting himself in the midst of this group, Harry managed to keep Snape in sight while straining his ears to catch the voices of James and his friends._ _The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting with shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water._

 _Lupin had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom farther and farther away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second. Wormtail was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded. After five minutes of this, Harry wondered why James didn't tell Wormtail to get a grip on himself, but James seemed to be enjoying the attention. Harry noticed his father had a habit of rumpling up his hair as though to make sure it did not get too tidy, and also that he kept looking over at the girls by the water's edge. "Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus." James Potter grinned._

 _Harry turned to see what Sirius was looking at. Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the O.W.L. paper in his bag. As he emerged from the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up. Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows. Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face. "All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly. Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, " **Expelliarmus**!" Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. " **Impedimenta**!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand. Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained. Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view. "How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James. _

_"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word." Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes._

 _"You- wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You- wait. . . ."_

 _"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?" Snape let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened._

 _"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. " **Scourgify**!" Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him._

 _"Leave him ALONE!" James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again. It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes- Harry's eyes. Harry's mother._

 _"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature._

 _"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"_

 _"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean. . . ." Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily._

 _"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."_

 _"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on . . . Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Behind him, the **Impediment** **Jinx** was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled. _

_"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily._

 _"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!" But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants. Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Wormtail roared with laughter._

 _Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"_

 _"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, " **Petrificus** **Totalus**!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board. _

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily._

 _"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly. "Take the curse off him, then!" James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the **countercurse**. "There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-" _

_"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Lily blinked._

 _"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."_

 _"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him._

 _"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is. . . ."_

 _"What?" yelped James._

 _"I'd NEVER call you a — you-know-what!"_

 _"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can- I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned on her heel and hurried away._

 _"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!" But she didn't look back._ _"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him._

 _"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius._

 _"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right —" There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" But whether James really did take off Snape's pants, Harry never found out. A hand had closed tight over his upper arm, closed with a pincerlike grip. Wincing, Harry looked around to see who had hold of him, and saw, with a thrill of horror, a fully grown, adult-sized Snape standing right beside him, white with rage._

 _"Having fun?" Harry felt himself rising into the air. The summer's day evaporated around him, he was floating upward through icy blackness, Snape's hand still tight upon his upper arm. Then, with a swooping feeling as though he had turned head over heels in midair, his feet hit the stone floor of Snape's dungeon, and he was standing again beside the Pensieve on Snape's desk in the shadowy, present-day Potions master's study. "So," said Snape, gripping Harry's arm so tightly Harry's hand was starting to feel numb. "So . . . been enjoying yourself, Potter?"_

 _"N-no . . ." said Harry, trying to free his arm. It was scary: Snape's lips were shaking, his face was white, his teeth were bared._

 _"Amusing man, your father, wasn't he?" said Snape, shaking Harry so hard that his glasses slipped down his nose._

 _"I- didn't-" Snape threw Harry from him with all his might. Harry fell hard onto the dungeon floor._

 _"You will not tell anybody what you saw!" Snape bellowed._

 _"No," said Harry, getting to his feet as far from Snape as he could. "No, of course I w-" Before Harry could finish, Snape was inside his mind. There he saw Lily Evans and James Potter. Sirius Black. Everyone dying in front of Harry. Everyone smiling at Harry. Or at least for the time they had lived._ _Snape has just witnessed Harry's memory of seeing his parents in the Mirror of Erised._

 _"Feeling sentimental?" Severus grinned crudely._

 _"That's private."_

 _"Not to me. And not to the Dark Lord if you don't improve. Every memory he has access to is a weapon he can use against you. You won't last two seconds if he invades your mind. You're just like your father. Lazy, arrogant._ _Weak!"_

 _"I'm not weak!" Harry wanted to hex Snape. He wanted Severus to die right there. He wanted to kill Severus._

 _"Then prove it! Control your emotions! Discipline your mind! **Legillimens**!" __Series of flashbacks, including a touching moment between Harry and Sirius passed through._

 _"Sirius."_

 _"I may vomit."_

 _"Stop it!" Harry felt his throat burning as he wanted to cry._

 _"Is that what you call control?"_

 _"We've been at it for hours. If I could just rest!"_

 _"The Dark Lord isn't resting. You and Black, you're two of a kind, sentimental children forever whining about how bitterly unfair your lives have been, well it may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair. Your blessed father knew that, in fact he frequently saw to it!" Just like that, Snape snapped at Harry._ _"Get out, get out, I don't want to see you in this office ever again!" And as Harry hurtled toward the door, a jar of dead cockroaches exploded over his head. He wrenched the door open and flew away up the corridor, stopping only when he had put three floors between himself and Snape. There he leaned against the wall, panting, and rubbing his bruised arm. He had no desire at all to return to Gryffindor Tower so early, nor to tell Ron and Hermione what he had just seen. What was making Harry feel so horrified and unhappy was not being shouted at or having jars thrown at him- it was that he knew how it felt to be humiliated in the middle of a circle of onlookers, knew exactly how Snape had felt as his father had taunted him, and that judging from what he had just seen, his father had been every bit as arrogant as Snape had always told him._

Harry let himself doze off in front of the lake. After this memory and waking up sweating and his throat burning with despair and anger, he felt his eyes get heavy and then shut. Harry felt calmer at the lake. The lake where Severus Snape felt the most calm at Hogwarts, too. Harry James Potter remembered and he cursed his father's name for bullying. But Harry let himself focus on the heavy feeling in his limbs as he dozed into an almost restful sleep.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	44. One Of The Worst Memories

3:30 PM: November

It was after Potions. Harry sat in his seat even after left. Severus was busy doing work and he snarled under his breathe as he was bent over his desk, grading papers. The professor's greasy, black hair was falling down. Harry was fidget. Severus looked up at the boy. _What does he want?_ Severus sighed. "What do you want, Potter?" Severus snapped. _You shouldn't have given him an attitude,_ he thought. He wanted to roll his eyes. It wasn't that he wanted to give the child a hard time, it was just...he didn't have much patience. _The joys of having a hangover after a Fire Whiskey._

"Um...sir...?" Harry was trembling. He didn't seem like he knew what to say.

"If this is about your dear, old Professor Lupin, I know not of his whereabouts, but I press to the fact that it is none of your concern." Severus barely looked up at Harry. _Boy, I am busy. Just spit it out._

"It wasn't about that...well, some of it was, but there is more..." Severus closed his eyes slowly. _Is he trying to make this hard on me? Is he trying to give me a hard time?_

"Spit it out, boy. I have work to do." Severus didn't stop writing. Snape kept looking at his papers that he was grading.

"It's nothing." Harry grabbed his things and walked out. Harry didn't look back. Severus watched as the child left his new classroom. Why is he now giving attitude? Does he think he is too good? Pompous children, these days. Severus snarled. Severus went on to grade papers. He let his mind float. Well, it wasn't that he gave himself permission, it was as if his mind forced memories to come out.

 _He was sitting in the middle of the Great Hall, but the four House tables were gone. Instead there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment. It was clearly exam time. Sunshine was streaming through the high windows onto the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light. Snape-the-teenager had a stringy, pallid look about him, like a plant kept in the dark. His hair was lank and greasy and was flopping onto the table, his hooked nose barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled. Severus was young. He was fifteen or sixteen. Severus was busy. I must do well. I want this. Severus kept scribbling on his parchment. I will do the best. I will be the best. Severus had glamours on. Even though it was late in the year, there were still old scars from his father. He didn't feel like dealing more with James Potter and his goonies._

 _His hand was flying across the parchment; he had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbors, and yet his writing was minuscule and cramped. "Five more minutes!" The voice made Harry jump; turning, he saw the top of Professor Flitwick's head moving between the desks a short distance away. Professor Flitwick was walking past a boy with untidy black hair . . . very untidy black hair. . . . Severus slightly stuck his tongue out in concentration. He rolled his eyes when he heard James Potter snickering. Why is he always the dim-wit of these classes? Why can't he just stop? Severus didn't want to admit that he in some aspects, he envied James Potter. You'll see, I'll be spoiled one day. You won't be that great. You don't deserve the talents you posses. James's eyes were hazel, his nose was slightly longer than Harry's, and there was no scar on his forehead, but they had the same thin face, same mouth, same eyebrows. James's hair stuck up at the back exactly as Harry's did, his hands could have been Harry's, and Harry could tell that when James stood up, they would be within an inch of each other's heights. James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Severus rolled his eyes. James always had to make a scene. His seat squeaked the loudest as he made sure to walk past Severus, bumping into him on purpose. Severus saw his pen scratch his parchment. His ink was moved upward. Severus cursed in his mind. Bloody, Potter. At least I care about my work! You couldn't even manage to have some decency! Severus continued. His head was bent forward as he rushed. Potter didn't even write that much._

 _Then, with a glance toward Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him. With another shock of excitement, Sirius gave James the thumbs-up. Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance neither James's nor Harry's could ever have achieved, and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed. And two seats along from this girl was Remus Lupin. He looked rather pale and peaky and was absorbed in the exam: As he reread his answers he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly. So that meant Wormtail had to be around here somewhere too . . . and sure enough, a small, mousy-haired boy with a pointed nose was sitting with the rest of the "crew". Severus hated them. He hated how they treated others. He hated how they acted. He hated how they looked. he hated them. And he sneered at the mere thought of them. Why do they get to act like they rule the school? Why do they get to act like royalty? Severus hated them all. And he knew, one day, he would get them back._

 _Wormtail looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbor's paper. James was bent over a clean sheet of parchment. He had drawn a Snitch and was now tracing the letters L. E. What did they stand for? "Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! **Accio**!" More than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backward off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows, and lifted him onto his feet again. "Thank you . . . thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"_

 _James had hastily crossed out the L. E. he had been embellishing, jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam question paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him. Snape was a short way away, moving between the tables toward the doors into the entrance hall, still absorbed in his own examination paper. Round-shouldered yet angular, he walked in a twitchy manner that recalled a spider, his oily hair swinging about his face. A gang of chattering girls separated Snape from James and Sirius, and by planting himself in the midst of this group. As Severus handed his parchment in, he walked out of Hogwarts. He walked outside and breathe heavily._ _The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting with shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water. Severus cared none about the girls. He was leaned against the tree, his lap crossed and a pile of books next to him as there was one book in his lap. He was re-reading his notes in his copy of the potion's textbook. I know I am the best. But no one cares. Severus took a pen and wrote quickly in the book: he was taking notes. Severus stared long and hard at the book. He made spells. He just wanted to try them out to see if they would work. Severus felt like a genius. Anyone could say James was the genius, but Severus Snape wasn't in the room. Severus didn't bother to look up as he heard James and his buddies were on their way over to the lake._

 _Lupin had pulled out a book and was reading. At least Lupin has the decency to actually like reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom farther and farther away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second. Wormtail was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded. After five minutes of this, Harry wondered why James didn't tell Wormtail to get a grip on himself, but James seemed to be enjoying the attention. James kept ruffling his hair. His hair looked messier and messier. He looked cocky, especially when he kept looking at the girls who weren't wearing their robes, but booty shorts and tank-tops. They didn't give any attention to James but they had their eyes on him. "Excellent," he said softly. James looked at Snape who wished he was apparated within the tree. I need to learn how to apparate away. I need to. "Snivellus." James Potter grinned. Just leave me alone...please._

 _Snape was on his feet , and was stowing the O.W.L. paper in his bag. I am better than this. I will not indulge in their games. Severus tried to leave. As he emerged from the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up. Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows. Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face. "All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly. Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, " **Expelliarmus**!" Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Stop! Severus wanted to scream at him. Severus was always quiet. He remained quiet, yet his eyes bore with murder. He wanted James to die. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. " **Impedimenta**!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand. Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained. Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view. "How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James._

 _"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word." Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes. Severus didn't say a word. He knew better than to speak. It was what his father always taught him, anyways. If you speak while being the slum-dog, it'll be worse. But Severus...on the other hand...knew he wasn't with his father._

 _"You- wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You- wait. . . ."_

 _"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?" Snape let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened._

 _"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. " **Scourgify**!" Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him. Severus was loosing air. Is he going to kill me? Is he going to let me die? Is this the day, I die in humiliation? _

_"Leave him ALONE!" James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again. It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes. Lily. Severus loved her. She was beautiful. Even as he was losing his breathe, she still took more away. Her hair was perfect, her eyes were emeralds. Her cheeks were a slight red that tickled her nose. Her eyes were large. She was fierce._

 _"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature._

 _"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"_

 _"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean. . . ." Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily. I...I...I didn't want to exist. Snape wanted to yell. But the soap was starting to form in his lungs. The hex was being held by James._

 _"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."_

 _"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on . . . Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Behind him, the **Impediment** **Jinx** was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled._

 _"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily._

 _"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!" But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants. Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Wormtail roared with laughter._

 _Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"_

 _"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Snape felt a rib break. It was a weaker rib. Severus didn't want to worry his mother. But whenever he was alone with his father, his father beat him. And Severus didn't want his mother to keep worrying. Severus wanted to be a man. So he put himself in glamours. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, " **Petrificus** **Totalus**!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board._

 _"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily._

 _"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly._

 _"Take the curse off him, then!" James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the **countercurse**. _

_"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-" Severus eyed him murderously. He didn't want anyone to help him. He was a man._

 _"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Lily blinked._

 _"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus." Severus went wide-eyed. he felt his heart break. Did she...did she just used that name? Wh-what? Severus felt his heart shatter within him. I'm sorry...I-I-I didn't mean it..._

 _"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him._

 _"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is. . . ."_

 _"What?" yelped James._

 _"I'd NEVER call you a — you-know-what!" Yeah, but you're so arrogant and crude! You low-life! Severus wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and curse everyone. He wanted everyone to suffer. He felt his broken heart fill with black darkness. He felt a tingling sensation. He looked to the sky and saw a cloud shaped as a snake. He knew what he must do. I will be with him. Severus cursed. I will make them all pay. I will make everyone pay. They all have hurt me enough. At this new thought, Severus felt his heart aching for forgiveness and he hated himself. His sneer grew into a growl._

 _"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can- I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned on her heel and hurried away._

 _"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!" But she didn't look back._ _"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him._

 _"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius._

 _"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right —" There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" Snape's lips curled into something sadistic as he stood up. He held out his hand as his wand flew into his hand without him saying a word. James laughed. "Looks like he is learning." Others laughed. As James pointed his wand at Snape, Snape clasped his wand and he became an oozing black cloud that let him disappear. But before he would disappear, he rushed into James and James fell backwards with a wince. "That bloody Snivelly has gone mad!" James had trouble getting up. Severus grinned as he disappeared into the large, grey-colored cloud in the form of a snake. As he went towards it, he saw some people were looking at his black cloud of apparation. He saw Lily was crying as she stared at him. Severus wanted to apparate right next to her but he knew it was too late. The Snake opened it's mouth and Severus was welcomed._

Severus looked up. He stood up, abruptly. He let himself rage out. He used his hands and whipped everything off the desk. There was a loud bang from the classroom. He turned and punched the wall. "Mudbloods..." He cursed. "Why the bloody hell did I have to call her that?" He cursed himself. "After everything she had done for me. Why the bloody hell did I have to call her that?" He smashed his hand into the wall. Severus roared in anger. He then looked up. He let himself apparate a bottle of Fire Whiskey and a glass. This was a cycle of his drinking. As he began to drink, he stood up, leaving the drink and glass on the desk, he left the room, locked the door and walked down the corridors. All the students that saw him, moved quickly out of his way as they felt his anger radiating off him. He gave no assurance to his Snakes that saw him. He pushed a few students out of the way and prodded himself through the crowd. He went to the Room of Requirement. " **Accio** mirror of Erised." He hissed. There was a banging and clattering in the room. Severus walked through all the rubbish. He then saw the mirror that was covered with a sheet on top of it. He grasped the sheet and yanked it off. He was before the mirror. He stood in front of it then collapsed. He hand was touching the glass and he was on his knees and there were tears begging to fall. He began to sob. "Lily..."

In the mirror, there was a tallish woman. She had long, beautiful, red hair. Her eyes were full of power as they glowed a beautiful emerald green. Her hair hung down and she was wearing a white dress. She held flowers and she stared at Severus and smiled. "Lily...I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry..." Severus began to beg. He saw in the mirror her touch his shoulders as she crouched down with the smile on her face. She let her eyes relax. He looked at his shoulders because he could feel her light touch, her light radiating heat, her energy. He felt her. And he sobbed in his hand that was touching his face as she held the hand that was on the mirror.

"It's okay, Sevy." She said. Her voice echoed as a ghost. Her voice was quiet and light. It sounded almost as if Snape was dreaming. He sobbed more.

"I ruined everything. I ruined everything."

"Shhh...you are protecting my son and showing him love."

"I wanted to die with you. I wanted to kill James and Voldemort and die with you. I wanted to die, holding you." She closed his eyes as he began sob more. His heart was aching. "I miss you, and I'm sorry I used that term. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Severus placed his head against the glass. He felt a light touch on his head.

"But if you died with me, Harry wouldn't be surviving. Harry would be dying young and not have a chance to live...Tom Riddle would be ruling the Magical world and everyone would be burning. You're heart is aching, but don't let it. I forgive you... even if I am just a desire of this mirror, Sevy..." He felt a light touch on his chin and he looked up, she was looking right at him. "I forgive you. Why won't you forgive yourself?" And just like that, Severus saw her disappear. _Why did she leave? Why? Why? WHY? After what felt like forever, he stood up. He covered the mirror and left the room. He looked back and sighed. I love you, Lily. I would build a bridge to the other-side. Just so I could spend a little time with you. Just to hear your voice. I'm seriously missing you...They all tell me you're gone for good. But you're not._ Severus then left. He walked away in a sulk. He knew that him looking into the mirror made him go mad. He knew the effects, but he loved it. He hated it. He hated seeing her and her voice, and seeing her, and feeling her. But he loved it. He hated the hole in his heart, but he loved it because he knew he was alive.

Severus Snape was sulking. He walked the corridors to look for the boy. I'm sorry I was rude. He walked all around the castle but couldn't find him. He got worried. "Draco, where's Potter?" Severus stopped Draco in the Slytherin Common Rooms that was found in the dungeons.

"Erm...I believe he is by the tree in front of the lake." Severus nodded his head and left. Draco shrugged. Severus walked outside the school and felt the cool breeze on his face. He walked across the fields, making sure no one really sees him leaving the castle and walked toward the large tree in front of the lake. As he began to get closer, the lake was shimmering and the grass was very green, and the tree seemed to want to protect the sleeping boy that laid under it. Severus couldn't help but cast a spell on the boy: **Orchideous.** And just like that, Lilies formed around the boy. White Lilies. They held the boy in place and Severus sat down. He sat next to boy. Severus couldn't help but close his eyes. He felt younger again. His knees were pulled up, his robes were surrounding him. His hair was longish and fell down his face. The pants of his robes was moved slightly up and a bit of skin from his legs were seen. His black shoes were shinning in the light. The flowers curled around them both. Severus closed his eyes. He then wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy who was now smiling after, what Severus presumed, he smelled the flowers. It seemed that they were both calmed. There was shade over them both. Severus felt silly having his hand wrapped around the boy so he took his arm away. Then boy seemed to be comforted under the tree and surrounded. The Lilies protected the young boy. And Severus then got up and set an area shield. " **Protego** ". There was a clear shield around the boy and a ward was placed. " **Fidelius** ". Severus set the ward to notify him if the boy woke up, and if the boy was walking and where to. Severus walked back to his Dungeons and into the Common Rooms.

4:00 PM: November

It is a mystery to Ron to what is happening. He felt himself be taken over. His thoughts were controlled, but he was still him. His thoughts were warm and it felt liquidy. He didn't feel like he was solid. He felt like he was flying. Like his mind was floating. Like his body was traveling and his mind was free. Madam Poppy couldn't see anything wrong. For there was nothing wrong. Ron didn't like himself bullying others, especially his best friend, Harry James Potter, but he was told that if he didn't, he wouldn't get this feeling. He wouldn't be able to feel the way he does. But who was he talking to? Well, he didn't even know who he was talking to. But whoever it was, was very powerful. Very strong, indeed. But Ron was pleased with himself. He liked the feeling. He felt like he could do whatever he wanted and still feel light. This was a way better feeling than him being powerful. He was free. He was more free than a bird with wings. He was more free than the clouds that floated above the sky. He felt more free than the dancing flowers being caressed by the wind.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	45. Memories of One of The Worst

3:30 PM: November

It was after Potions. Harry sat in his seat even after left. Severus was busy doing work and he snarled under his breathe as he was bent over his desk, grading papers. The professor's greasy, black hair was falling down. Harry was fidget. Severus looked up at the boy. _What does he want?_ Severus sighed. "What do you want, Potter?" Severus snapped. _You shouldn't have given him an attitude,_ he thought. He wanted to roll his eyes. It wasn't that he wanted to give the child a hard time, it was just...he didn't have much patience. _The joys of having a hangover after a Fire Whiskey._

"Um...sir...?" Harry was trembling. He didn't seem like he knew what to say.

"If this is about your dear, old Professor Lupin, I know not of his whereabouts, but I press to the fact that it is none of your concern." Severus barely looked up at Harry. _Boy, I am busy. Just spit it out._

"It wasn't about that...well, some of it was, but there is more..." Severus closed his eyes slowly. _Is he trying to make this hard on me? Is he trying to give me a hard time?_

"Spit it out, boy. I have work to do." Severus didn't stop writing. Snape kept looking at his papers that he was grading.

"It's nothing." Harry grabbed his things and walked out. Harry didn't look back. Severus watched as the child left his new classroom. Why is he now giving attitude? Does he think he is too good? Pompous children, these days. Severus snarled. Severus went on to grade papers. He let his mind float. Well, it wasn't that he gave himself permission, it was as if his mind forced memories to come out.

 _He was sitting in the middle of the Great Hall, but the four House tables were gone. Instead there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment. It was clearly exam time. Sunshine was streaming through the high windows onto the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light. Snape-the-teenager had a stringy, pallid look about him, like a plant kept in the dark. His hair was lank and greasy and was flopping onto the table, his hooked nose barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled. Severus was young. He was fifteen or sixteen. Severus was busy. I must do well. I want this. Severus kept scribbling on his parchment. I will do the best. I will be the best. Severus had glamours on. Even though it was late in the year, there were still old scars from his father. He didn't feel like dealing more with James Potter and his goonies._

 _His hand was flying across the parchment; he had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbors, and yet his writing was minuscule and cramped. "Five more minutes!" The voice made Harry jump; turning, he saw the top of Professor Flitwick's head moving between the desks a short distance away. Professor Flitwick was walking past a boy with untidy black hair . . . very untidy black hair. . . . Severus slightly stuck his tongue out in concentration. He rolled his eyes when he heard James Potter snickering. Why is he always the dim-wit of these classes? Why can't he just stop? Severus didn't want to admit that he in some aspects, he envied James Potter. You'll see, I'll be spoiled one day. You won't be that great. You don't deserve the talents you posses. James's eyes were hazel, his nose was slightly longer than Harry's, and there was no scar on his forehead, but they had the same thin face, same mouth, same eyebrows. James's hair stuck up at the back exactly as Harry's did, his hands could have been Harry's, and Harry could tell that when James stood up, they would be within an inch of each other's heights. James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Severus rolled his eyes. James always had to make a scene. His seat squeaked the loudest as he made sure to walk past Severus, bumping into him on purpose. Severus saw his pen scratch his parchment. His ink was moved upward. Severus cursed in his mind. Bloody, Potter. At least I care about my work! You couldn't even manage to have some decency! Severus continued. His head was bent forward as he rushed. Potter didn't even write that much._

 _Then, with a glance toward Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him. With another shock of excitement, Sirius gave James the thumbs-up. Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance neither James's nor Harry's could ever have achieved, and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed. And two seats along from this girl was Remus Lupin. He looked rather pale and peaky and was absorbed in the exam: As he reread his answers he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly. So that meant Wormtail had to be around here somewhere too . . . and sure enough, a small, mousy-haired boy with a pointed nose was sitting with the rest of the "crew". Severus hated them. He hated how they treated others. He hated how they acted. He hated how they looked. he hated them. And he sneered at the mere thought of them. Why do they get to act like they rule the school? Why do they get to act like royalty? Severus hated them all. And he knew, one day, he would get them back._

 _Wormtail looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbor's paper. James was bent over a clean sheet of parchment. He had drawn a Snitch and was now tracing the letters L. E. What did they stand for? "Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! **Accio**!" More than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backward off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows, and lifted him onto his feet again. "Thank you . . . thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"_

 _James had hastily crossed out the L. E. he had been embellishing, jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam question paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him. Snape was a short way away, moving between the tables toward the doors into the entrance hall, still absorbed in his own examination paper. Round-shouldered yet angular, he walked in a twitchy manner that recalled a spider, his oily hair swinging about his face. A gang of chattering girls separated Snape from James and Sirius, and by planting himself in the midst of this group. As Severus handed his parchment in, he walked out of Hogwarts. He walked outside and breathe heavily._ _The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting with shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water. Severus cared none about the girls. He was leaned against the tree, his lap crossed and a pile of books next to him as there was one book in his lap. He was re-reading his notes in his copy of the potion's textbook. I know I am the best. But no one cares. Severus took a pen and wrote quickly in the book: he was taking notes. Severus stared long and hard at the book. He made spells. He just wanted to try them out to see if they would work. Severus felt like a genius. Anyone could say James was the genius, but Severus Snape wasn't in the room. Severus didn't bother to look up as he heard James and his buddies were on their way over to the lake._

 _Lupin had pulled out a book and was reading. At least Lupin has the decency to actually like reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom farther and farther away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second. Wormtail was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded. After five minutes of this, Harry wondered why James didn't tell Wormtail to get a grip on himself, but James seemed to be enjoying the attention. James kept ruffling his hair. His hair looked messier and messier. He looked cocky, especially when he kept looking at the girls who weren't wearing their robes, but booty shorts and tank-tops. They didn't give any attention to James but they had their eyes on him. "Excellent," he said softly. James looked at Snape who wished he was apparated within the tree. I need to learn how to apparate away. I need to. "Snivellus." James Potter grinned. Just leave me alone...please._

 _Snape was on his feet , and was stowing the O.W.L. paper in his bag. I am better than this. I will not indulge in their games. Severus tried to leave. As he emerged from the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up. Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows. Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face. "All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly. Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, " **Expelliarmus**!" Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Stop! Severus wanted to scream at him. Severus was always quiet. He remained quiet, yet his eyes bore with murder. He wanted James to die. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. " **Impedimenta**!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand. Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained. Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view. "How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James._

 _"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word." Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes. Severus didn't say a word. He knew better than to speak. It was what his father always taught him, anyways. If you speak while being the slum-dog, it'll be worse. But Severus...on the other hand...knew he wasn't with his father._

 _"You- wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You- wait. . . ."_

 _"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?" Snape let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened._

 _"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. " **Scourgify**!" Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him. Severus was loosing air. Is he going to kill me? Is he going to let me die? Is this the day, I die in humiliation? _

_"Leave him ALONE!" James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again. It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes. Lily. Severus loved her. She was beautiful. Even as he was losing his breathe, she still took more away. Her hair was perfect, her eyes were emeralds. Her cheeks were a slight red that tickled her nose. Her eyes were large. She was fierce._

 _"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature._

 _"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"_

 _"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean. . . ." Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily. I...I...I didn't want to exist. Snape wanted to yell. But the soap was starting to form in his lungs. The hex was being held by James._

 _"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."_

 _"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on . . . Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Behind him, the **Impediment** **Jinx** was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled._

 _"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily._

 _"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!" But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants. Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Wormtail roared with laughter._

 _Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"_

 _"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Snape felt a rib break. It was a weaker rib. Severus didn't want to worry his mother. But whenever he was alone with his father, his father beat him. And Severus didn't want his mother to keep worrying. Severus wanted to be a man. So he put himself in glamours. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, " **Petrificus** **Totalus**!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board._

 _"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily._

 _"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly._

 _"Take the curse off him, then!" James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the **countercurse**. _

_"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-" Severus eyed him murderously. He didn't want anyone to help him. He was a man._

 _"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Lily blinked._

 _"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus." Severus went wide-eyed. he felt his heart break. Did she...did she just used that name? Wh-what? Severus felt his heart shatter within him. I'm sorry...I-I-I didn't mean it..._

 _"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him._

 _"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is. . . ."_

 _"What?" yelped James._

 _"I'd NEVER call you a — you-know-what!" Yeah, but you're so arrogant and crude! You low-life! Severus wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and curse everyone. He wanted everyone to suffer. He felt his broken heart fill with black darkness. He felt a tingling sensation. He looked to the sky and saw a cloud shaped as a snake. He knew what he must do. I will be with him. Severus cursed. I will make them all pay. I will make everyone pay. They all have hurt me enough. At this new thought, Severus felt his heart aching for forgiveness and he hated himself. His sneer grew into a growl._

 _"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can- I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned on her heel and hurried away._

 _"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!" But she didn't look back._ _"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him._

 _"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius._

 _"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right —" There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" Snape's lips curled into something sadistic as he stood up. He held out his hand as his wand flew into his hand without him saying a word. James laughed. "Looks like he is learning." Others laughed. As James pointed his wand at Snape, Snape clasped his wand and he became an oozing black cloud that let him disappear. But before he would disappear, he rushed into James and James fell backwards with a wince. "That bloody Snivelly has gone mad!" James had trouble getting up. Severus grinned as he disappeared into the large, grey-colored cloud in the form of a snake. As he went towards it, he saw some people were looking at his black cloud of apparation. He saw Lily was crying as she stared at him. Severus wanted to apparate right next to her but he knew it was too late. The Snake opened it's mouth and Severus was welcomed._

Severus looked up. He stood up, abruptly. He let himself rage out. He used his hands and whipped everything off the desk. There was a loud bang from the classroom. He turned and punched the wall. "Mudbloods..." He cursed. "Why the bloody hell did I have to call her that?" He cursed himself. "After everything she had done for me. Why the bloody hell did I have to call her that?" He smashed his hand into the wall. Severus roared in anger. He then looked up. He let himself apparate a bottle of Fire Whiskey and a glass. This was a cycle of his drinking. As he began to drink, he stood up, leaving the drink and glass on the desk, he left the room, locked the door and walked down the corridors. All the students that saw him, moved quickly out of his way as they felt his anger radiating off him. He gave no assurance to his Snakes that saw him. He pushed a few students out of the way and prodded himself through the crowd. He went to the Room of Requirement. " **Accio** mirror of Erised." He hissed. There was a banging and clattering in the room. Severus walked through all the rubbish. He then saw the mirror that was covered with a sheet on top of it. He grasped the sheet and yanked it off. He was before the mirror. He stood in front of it then collapsed. He hand was touching the glass and he was on his knees and there were tears begging to fall. He began to sob. "Lily..."

In the mirror, there was a tallish woman. She had long, beautiful, red hair. Her eyes were full of power as they glowed a beautiful emerald green. Her hair hung down and she was wearing a white dress. She held flowers and she stared at Severus and smiled. "Lily...I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry..." Severus began to beg. He saw in the mirror her touch his shoulders as she crouched down with the smile on her face. She let her eyes relax. He looked at his shoulders because he could feel her light touch, her light radiating heat, her energy. He felt her. And he sobbed in his hand that was touching his face as she held the hand that was on the mirror.

"It's okay, Sevy." She said. Her voice echoed as a ghost. Her voice was quiet and light. It sounded almost as if Snape was dreaming. He sobbed more.

"I ruined everything. I ruined everything."

"Shhh...you are protecting my son and showing him love."

"I wanted to die with you. I wanted to kill James and Voldemort and die with you. I wanted to die, holding you." She closed his eyes as he began sob more. His heart was aching. "I miss you, and I'm sorry I used that term. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Severus placed his head against the glass. He felt a light touch on his head.

"But if you died with me, Harry wouldn't be surviving. Harry would be dying young and not have a chance to live...Tom Riddle would be ruling the Magical world and everyone would be burning. You're heart is aching, but don't let it. I forgive you... even if I am just a desire of this mirror, Sevy..." He felt a light touch on his chin and he looked up, she was looking right at him. "I forgive you. Why won't you forgive yourself?" And just like that, Severus saw her disappear. _Why did she leave? Why? Why? WHY? After what felt like forever, he stood up. He covered the mirror and left the room. He looked back and sighed. I love you, Lily. I would build a bridge to the other-side. Just so I could spend a little time with you. Just to hear your voice. I'm seriously missing you...They all tell me you're gone for good. But you're not._ Severus then left. He walked away in a sulk. He knew that him looking into the mirror made him go mad. He knew the effects, but he loved it. He hated it. He hated seeing her and her voice, and seeing her, and feeling her. But he loved it. He hated the hole in his heart, but he loved it because he knew he was alive.

Severus Snape was sulking. He walked the corridors to look for the boy. I'm sorry I was rude. He walked all around the castle but couldn't find him. He got worried. "Draco, where's Potter?" Severus stopped Draco in the Slytherin Common Rooms that was found in the dungeons.

"Erm...I believe he is by the tree in front of the lake." Severus nodded his head and left. Draco shrugged. Severus walked outside the school and felt the cool breeze on his face. He walked across the fields, making sure no one really sees him leaving the castle and walked toward the large tree in front of the lake. As he began to get closer, the lake was shimmering and the grass was very green, and the tree seemed to want to protect the sleeping boy that laid under it. Severus couldn't help but cast a spell on the boy: **Orchideous.** And just like that, Lilies formed around the boy. White Lilies. They held the boy in place and Severus sat down. He sat next to boy. Severus couldn't help but close his eyes. He felt younger again. His knees were pulled up, his robes were surrounding him. His hair was longish and fell down his face. The pants of his robes was moved slightly up and a bit of skin from his legs were seen. His black shoes were shinning in the light. The flowers curled around them both. Severus closed his eyes. He then wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy who was now smiling after, what Severus presumed, he smelled the flowers. It seemed that they were both calmed. There was shade over them both. Severus felt silly having his hand wrapped around the boy so he took his arm away. Then boy seemed to be comforted under the tree and surrounded. The Lilies protected the young boy. And Severus then got up and set an area shield. " **Protego** ". There was a clear shield around the boy and a ward was placed. " **Fidelius** ". Severus set the ward to notify him if the boy woke up, and if the boy was walking and where to. Severus walked back to his Dungeons and into the Common Rooms.

4:00 PM: November

It is a mystery to Ron to what is happening. He felt himself be taken over. His thoughts were controlled, but he was still him. His thoughts were warm and it felt liquidy. He didn't feel like he was solid. He felt like he was flying. Like his mind was floating. Like his body was traveling and his mind was free. Madam Poppy couldn't see anything wrong. For there was nothing wrong. Ron didn't like himself bullying others, especially his best friend, Harry James Potter, but he was told that if he didn't, he wouldn't get this feeling. He wouldn't be able to feel the way he does. But who was he talking to? Well, he didn't even know who he was talking to. But whoever it was, was very powerful. Very strong, indeed. But Ron was pleased with himself. He liked the feeling. He felt like he could do whatever he wanted and still feel light. This was a way better feeling than him being powerful. He was free. He was more free than a bird with wings. He was more free than the clouds that floated above the sky. He felt more free than the dancing flowers being caressed by the wind.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	46. He Can't

5:00 PM: November

"Potter," Harry jumped at the sound that was awakening him from his restful sleep. Professor Snape was looming over The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry blinked and looked around. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He could hear the water stream moving slowly in the current, he could smell the flowers that surrounded him in a comforting way and that seemed to hug him with aroma. When he opened his eyes, he could see the rocks that glittered from the moving water of the lake. He could see the sun leaving and the night sky becoming high above. The stars dazzled in the light, almost as if they were all once people, but now they danced in the skies that mimic the color black. Harry could feel the trunk of the tree on his back, holding him up. Harry felt stiff, and yet, his muscles were relaxed. He looked up at the man who had a sneer on his face.

"Yes, professor?" Harry gulped. _What time is it?_ He could only question. He didn't care why Snape awoken him, but what time it was.

"It is nearly time for...dinner. It is wished for your appearance to be with the others." Severus then turned on his heels and left. His robes billowing in the slight wind. The weather was getting cold. Harry looked out at the lake and sighed. _I'm not hungry._ Harry sat still. Breathing in the colder air and taking the scenery in. "Now, Potter!" He heard Severus yell. Harry quickly got to his feet, collected his things and strode over to the far away professor. As Harry ad the professor walked the corridors, Harry felt the awkward silence. Harry remembered last night.

 _Harry made his way toward Snape's chamber. Harry was quiet about it. When Harry entered, an angry-looking git was waiting for him while sitting his back turned in the black, cool leather chair that faced the fire. Severus coughed. Harry gritted his teeth. "Not. So. Fast. Mr. Potter." Severus said. Harry was trying to escape. Harry then stopped and turned to his right side to face the professor who had a glass of a weird liquid in his hand. Severus stood up to Harry. What is he drinking...? Severus put his cup down on top of the fire place. It made a clank sound. Harry went pale. he knew that sound too well. Severus walked up to the boy. "Why were you wondering against my orders?" Harry felt being quiet was the best thing to do. "Silence? Huh? Really? Just like your lousy father. The swine." Harry always wanted to know his father. And although he felt different from his father and didn't want to be him, Harry was hurt. "A swine. Arrogant. Cocky. An idiot! You? You boy? You are no more than him!" Severus began to roar. Harry flinched. "You keep yourself in check, Mr. Potter. Or someone...will think...you're...up to...something." Harry backed away slowly. Severus wasn't acting right. Severus was scaring the boy. Harry was scared. "I am here, taking you in, and what do you do? You brat! You insufferable brat! You went out, against my orders, snuck out! Then, made a mockery of me. A fool! Am I taken as a fool?" Harry shook his head no. "How..grand..it must...be...to be...the...Chosen...One." Just like that, Severus walked past Harry and Severus bumped into the small boy on purpose. Severus went into the room and slammed the door shut. Harry heard locks forming. Harry let a tear fall down. Harry had no blankets. He walked to the fireplace. Harry looked at the drink and smelled it. Is..is this Fire Whiskey? He was drinking? Because of me? Harry sulked in the chair in front of the fire place. Harry curled up in a small ball as he let a few tears fall down. He didn't want to wake up the man. Harry casted silencing charms around himself and he let himself cry, only a tiny bit, until his body wore out._

Harry played with his bottom lip. _Should I talk to the professor?_ Harry thought best not to; especially since they were both coming close to the doors of The Great Hall. Harry noticed he still had his glamours up. Severus made his way around the doors. He gestured that Harry to go in. Harry did so. Harry sat down with Draco and the rest of the Slytherins. He looked at the food and saw there was a lot of it. The sight of the food made him feel qeezy. He felt sick. his stomach turned. His bones felt like they were shaking. his heart was racing. His mind was spinning. I can't. I can't. I can't! Harry wanted to yell.

 _"I can't!" Harry stood up drastically from the table he sat at. Everyone in The Great Hall stopped. There was no sound at all. Severus calmly stood up, as did the rest of the teacher's table._

 _"Can't what, Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked. Her eyes looked panicked. Some students snickered. Some students stared. And some students seemed bored. But there was no sound. Harry looked at Snape and saw the man bore into the very soul of Harry._

 _"I. Can't. Eat." Harry said, walking around the table. He felt many eyes on him. He walked up to the table and stood his ground in front of Professor Snape. "I'm not going to!" Severus looked murderously at the boy. He then slapped the boy. No one said anything. Everything was quieter. It seemed that the whole castle itself went quiet._

 _"You are, and you will! Want to make a scene, Potter? Fine. I can play this game too!" And just like that, Severus Snape hexed Harry. Harry was bound by invisible ropes. And Severus began to force-feed Harry. Harry began to cry as Severus didn't even seem one bit satisfied. Severus was pissed. And everyone went back to their own food and conversations. Severus then unhexed Harry and dragged him out by the ear. harry whimpered as he tried to let himself free. Severus only gripped tighter. "You filthy brat! Causing a bloody scene." Then, Harry was on the floor. He was on the floor bleeding. As Severus turned his heel and left Harry on the floor, withering in pain. Harry curled in a ball._

Harry was in his mind. He thought that would happen. It might seem a little ridiculous, but it still could happen. Harry just sat and ate nothing. He stared at his food. "Are you okay, Harry?" Draco asked. Harry blinked and looked at Draco with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I am just not hungry." Draco stopped eating.

"But, Harry. You are just bones. We know you have glamours on." Harry shrugged.

"Not to be rude, but please. This is my business. Let me deal with it." _I can't. I can't. I just...I can't._ Harry looked at the food and felt sickened.

 _As a young child, Harry James Potter, was terrified when he heard the rumbling sound of his drunk Uncle. The older man stopped, spread blankets on the ground, and with the help of his wife and kid, demanded all valuables be surrendered and placed on the blankets. The only valuables were his robes from school that fit, and some of the books he bought for school. They took it all. They took it all and burned it all. He was brutally beaten, starved until his bones were sticking out of his flesh and his teeth rotten. He was used inside and out. His small, frail body was weakened and tortured. His mind begged to forget, but he was burdened. Harry James Potter was left alone too long with these people. He watched his life flash in front of his eyes as he felt the beatings and the rapings and his own mutilations. He felt his blood oozing down his wrists as he slit them. He tasted the warm and salty semen the men made him swallow. He heard the sizzling of his skin as he was burnt. He could smell the stale sex and the blood that dried up and surrounded him. He was a walking skeleton. He weighed no more than ninety pounds. He was tall. His knees and elbows were protruding greatly and his jaw line was pulled in. His eyes were dark and round around the socket. His spine could be seen. His ribs could be seen. But worse than that? He learned not to like food. He learned that even though he was dying, food was a sick trick on man. Harry James Potter had to deserve to eat. But he didn't do anything to deserve it. He never did. So, he made sure to keep up the work of his "family". Harry hoped maybe by the time the school year ends and he would be sent back, he would die. But it never did happen. But maybe it could happen this year?_

Harry was so skinny, that you could physically see the broken ribs. They looked like they were kicked in. His hair was now greasy and darkened. His eyes were a dark, beautiful emerald green that shinned in the light. What is the opposite of twinkle? Whatever that word is, that was Harry's eyes. His eyes were like voids or even a mass body of water that had it's deep and darker spots where everyone wanted to travel to. But of course, everyone was afraid to dive too deep, for they would be trapped all of eternity.

Harry stared at his food. He put mashed potatoes and some vegitables on his plate. But he picked at it. He cut his piece of chicken into smaller bits to make it look like crumbs. He felt sick at the thought of actually eating. _I can't do this. I can't. I can't..._

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	47. Half-Blood-Prince Spells

7:00 PM: November

It was nighttime. The skies were darkened and all the students were in their common rooms, dorms, or the library. The professors and teachers were all either watching the students or in their own dorms. Severus wasn't with the Slytherins as he normally would be. In fact, Severus seemed to be with Harry James Potter than the rest. And everyone saw it. And everyone pretended to not notice it. Draco Malfoy, for instance, seethed the professor for taking more time with Harry when Draco is the man's Godson. _So what did Harry have anything to do? Harry was just like everyone else that belonged in Slytherin. Harry was abused. He was hurt and ignored...and the professor never cared for the boy's honor of being a celebrity. Why does he get special treatment? What makes him different than the rest of us?_ Draco sat facing the fire. Blaise was with him. Draco looked into the fire, his hand on the side of his face as leverage. Blaise looked at his friend. "What's wrong, Draco?" Blaise asked. Blaise had a cold tone in his voice. But it was rather soft, if you could listen for it. Draco sighed then let his head drop in a drastic manner to then swing to face his friend who was sitting next to him.

"It's just...it's nothing. No need to worry yourself." Crabbe and Goyle made their way over to Draco and Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle were rather to most idiotic members of Slytherin. But, they cared. _They should have gone into Hufflepuff,_ snickered Draco. They sat near Draco and Blaise.

"Draco, it isn't nothing. What is wrong?" Draco sighed and closed his eyes slightly.

"It's just the professor."

"Which professor?" Crabbe asked.

"Professor Snape." Draco said.

"Professor Snape?" All three of Draco's friends said in unison. Draco shrugged as they all nodded in agreement. _It isn't just me. Everyone sees the treatment. Even Snape is softer than normal._ Draco then lifted his head and a smirk replaced his frown. _I'll fight Potter. I'll show Snape I'm as good as Potter. I'm a Godson. I'm family. Potter isn't._ Draco abruptly got up and left the dungeons. His mission: search, find, and duel The-Boy-Who-Lived. Draco left. He wondered the corridors until he felt his rage building up. His smirk became a sneer which became a face of anger and disgust. He stopped and placed his hand agaisnt one of the smooth corridor walls.

 _Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: It was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley. The pale boy spoke. But his voice came off arrogantly than sincere. "Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"_

 _"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards._

 _"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it._

 _"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks._

 _"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." Both Harry and Ron stood up._

 _"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair._

 _"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered._

 _"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron._

 _"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle — Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Draco realized that his presence wasn't wanted. It wouldn't be the first time. Draco and his friends went back to another, empty compartment. Draco sat with fire burning in his cheeks. he didn't expect the other wizard boy to give such care to the "unpure" ones. Draco thought he came off well-mannered. That, Potter. He should have became my friend the moment he had the chance. He cursed Harry James Potter. He loathed him._

 _As time went on, Draco learned that he had came off rude. In fact, he came off like his father would have: state who you are, be cocky, know that you're the best, and people will be attracted to you. But Draco was young. He didn't know any better. Once his mother taught him how to approach people, he was better mannered. He actually became friends with Harry Potter, and he had Blaise as a friend and he felt comfortable-ish with himself._

Draco was leaning agaisnt the wall. _After all this time...I gave the boy my respect. My friendship. My clothes...and my Godfather. And now I'm left alone._ Draco stood up and began to walk down the corridors. He let his wand fall out from under his sleeve. _This time...he will understand loud and clear._

 _It was the dueling club. It was during the attack of Muggle-Borns and Mudbloods. A large serpent haunted the school of witchcraft and magic. No one but the pure-bloods were safe. That is, no one but the Slytherins were safe. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited. "I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young- maybe it'll be him."_

 _"As long as it's not —" Harry began, but he ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black._

 _Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" Everyone huddled in a large group surrounding the tables and the the two professors now on opposite sides of each other. "Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"_

 _"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear. Snape's upper lip was curling. Harry wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at him like that he'd have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them. "As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."_

 _"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth._

 _"One- two- three-" Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: " **Expelliarmus**!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered. Hermione was dancing on tiptoes. _

_"Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers. All the other girls were leaning against the table in awe-struck. Malfoy rolled his eyes as he snickered bhind Snape. That buffoon got what he deserved. Draco let his lips curl like Snape's. He wanted to be like his Godfather._

 _"Who cares?" said Harry and Ron together. Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end. "Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform._

 _"That was a Disarming Charm- as you see, I've lost my wand- ah, thank you, Miss Brown- yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy- however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see . . ." Snape was looking murderous._

 _Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Wouldn't it be smart to teach the students shielding charms?" Lockhart seemed to hesitate._

 _"Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-" They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first._

 _"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter-" Harry moved automatically toward Hermione. "I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger- you can partner Miss Bulstrode." Malfoy strutted over, smirking. Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who reminded Harry of a picture he'd seen in Holidays with Hags. She was large and square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively. Hermione gave her a weak smile that she did not return. Draco glared at Harry. Wish you were my friend now? Let me do what Snape says: I'll see what I can do. You freak._

 _"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!" Harry and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other. "Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents- only to disarm them- we don't want any accidents- one . . . two . . three-" Harry swung his wand high, but Malfoy had already started on "two": His spell hit Harry so hard he felt as though he'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. He stumbled. malfoy smirked in glory. I did well. I know that spell more than anyone. But everything with Harry still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Harry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, " **Rictusempra**!" A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing. _

_"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd, as Malfoy sank to his knees; I...am not a fool! Draco wanted to yell. Draco wanted to curse Harry as he saw Snape look at him with such disappointment and disdain. Draco tried to control his laughter but couldn't. Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing. Harry hung back, with a vague feeling it would be unsporting to bewitch Malfoy while he was on the floor, but this was a mistake; gasping for breath, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's knees, choked, " **Tarantallegra**!" and the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep._

 _"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge. " **Finite** **Incantatem**!" he shouted; Harry's feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up. A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done; but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor. Harry leapt forward and pulled Millicent off. It was difficult: She was a lot bigger than he was. _

_"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan. . . .Careful there, Miss Fawcett. . . . Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot - I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair- Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you-"_

 _"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile._

 _"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room. "Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this." He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops- my wand is a little overexcited-" Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. "Show him your power. You have it, son. So show him."_

 _Harry looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"_

 _"Scared?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him._

 _"You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth. Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder._

 _"Just do what I did, Harry!"_

 _"What, drop my wand?" Draco snickered, but Lockhart wasn't listening. Draco eyed Severus Snape quickly as Severus nodded his head in approval. "Three- two- one- go!" he shouted._

 _Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, " **Serpensortia**!" The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor. _

_"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake._

 _"I'll get rid of it. . . ." "Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike. Harry wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it._

 _All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward as though he was on casters and that he had shouted stupidly at the snake, "Leave him alone!" And miraculously- inexplicably- the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry. Harry felt the fear drain out of him. He knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though how he knew it, he couldn't have explained. He looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful- but certainly not angry and scared. "What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall. Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look, and Harry didn't like it. He was also dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. Then he felt a tugging on the back of his robes. "Come on," said Ron's voice in his ear. Draco looked in awe. I always wanted to know how to speak to snakes. Why does Harry James Potter, The-Chosen-One get it? As Draco glared at the boy who left with his friends Snape tugged him roughly to outside in the corridor hallway. He slammed the boy against the wall._

 _"What in the hell was that? What in the hell was that? Do you think you can come in here, as stupid as you are, and make a fool of me, of yourself, and your family? I dare you to say something. I will not let me, you, or your family be disgraced." Severus stared deeply at Draco as his head fell in shame.  
_

 _"I'm sorry, professor." Severus pushed Draco farther into the wall then released the boy to drag him down the corridors by the collar of his shirt. Draco felt his feet being dragged on the ground because it was hard to keep up with the professor when he walked too quickly. Draco knew he was going to be in trouble. And he feared it, for this is the time before Draco had received any help. Severus dragged Draco to his private potions room. It was deeper than the dungeons. The room was dark with some lit candles. Severus shoved Draco in the room and shut the door behind him._

 _"Lean over the table." Draco gulped. Please, no...please. But Draco did as he said. He leaned against the big desk as he prepared for the paddle-spanking. Severus was about to, as Draco felt his robes being pushed up. As Draco felt cold air on his back, he heard the clatter of the paddle fall to the ground. That's when the truth came out: Lucius Malfoy was no parent._

Draco wondered until he was at the entrance of Snape's secret chambers. Once he entered he saw no sign of Harry but the look of a depressed Snape who was sitting in front of his fireplace, in his leather chair, with a clear, crystal-like glass with the color amber barely coating the bottom. As Draco walked quietly to the professor, he noticed a large bottle on the mantel of the fireplace. The bottle had a label: Fire Whiskey. Draco let his face fall as he watched the sleeping professor. _No, not again. Please, Professor. No._ Draco ran out of the rooms in search of Harry. Draco was all by himself. Draco just wanted attention from Severus. He wanted attention since he didn't get letters from his parents an the man who had done so much is now has his attention to another boy. But Draco was all fine with sharing. _But now...Harry took all of the attention. All the attention by making his appearance change, by not even trying to make himself better, by just letting himself wallow in self-pity and loathing. Why did Snape have to help him? Obviously, Potter doesn't want help. Bloody Potter. Now he is drinking. Because of you._ Draco cursed.

Draco walked the corridors. He walked the halls and became tired. He then found himself at the Astronomy Tower. He heard soft breathing as he inched closer, his wand ready in his hands. Draco leaned against the wall. He carefully let himself silently walk closer to the boy who had his knees up and was looking in the night sky. Draco couldn't help but shiver. The nights were cold. "Hello, Draco." Harry said coolly. Draco stopped and held his breathe. _How did he know I was here? How could he have known._ But Draco stood straight and walked into the dim moonlight.

"Hello."

"Please drop your wand, Draco. And sit down. No need for foolishness." Draco let his face fall in an irritated expression.

"How-" Harry kept his head up, facing what Draco could assume was the moon.

"I have forces, Draco. Wards. People are out there, trying to kill me. Trying to hurt me. Trying to start war. The Order is coming and they are already watching us. Voldemort and his side are stalking us. Anyone of us could get taken and hurt. Do you really think, I would let myself go? After all of this?" _Oh...I..._ Draco noticed he hasn't thought about Harry at all. Draco still let his anger brew. Draco kept his lips sealed and thinned. "You still want to fight me?" Harry sighed and stood up. He slowly turned to Draco. Harry's shirt was opened and his black/ dark mark was growing on the left side of his body. The snake danced in the dim light. Harry's eyes glowed dark green. Harry took his wand out and dropped it to the floor and kicked it over to Draco. _What..what is he doing?_ Draco began to circle Harry. "I can sense the anger, Draco. Let me help you..." Harry smirked. Draco circled Harry who only looked ahead. Draco smirked. This will be fun...

Draco raised his wand and Harry opened his mouth to speak. "May I ask, why? Or would you just like to get started on the fight?" Draco felt his face burn. That's it! Draco gritted his teeth raised his wand and yelled, " **Glacious**!" Harry stood in the light and smirked. Draco looked at his wand. _What was wrong with this stupid thing?_ And without opening his mouth once, Harry casted **Levicorpus**. Draco felt himself being dragged in mid air by his ankles. He dropped his wand and he tried to get down. "Let. Me. Down!" Draco yelled. Harry circled the floating boy.

"Why this aggravation, Draco Malfoy?" Harry's voice was cold and dark. Draco sneered. "Why all of a sudden? Don't you remember fighting together, playing together, being friends and almost like brothers?"

"I am a shadow. A shadow in your greatness. You arrogant boy." Harry looked down and his mark was growing and Harry groaned in pain. Harry bent over on his knees and there was silence. Harry was breathing heavy. Then after a few seconds, Harry stood up. His teeth were sharper. His eyes were darker. His mind was brighter. _What the?_ Draco was at a loss of words. But Draco was acting drunk on his anger. "You! You made Snape become a drinker! You take him away from everyone but yourself! You! You spoiled manipulating bitch!"

" **Liberacorpus**." Harry whispered. Draco was dropped to the floor. Draco groaned in pain but he staggered to get his wand. Harry watched.

"Fight you coward! Fight!" Draco yelled. Harry turned ad walked away.

"Draco, if you were really interested in fighting me, you would man-up. Come back to me when you aren't crying over a dead bird." Draco was shocked. _How did he know? How did he find out?_ Draco gripped his wand tighter.

"How do you know this? I didn't cry. What else do you know?" Harry turned his head to the side and Draco saw a curled smile being placed on Harry's face. Draco swished his wand. " **Petrificus Totalus**!" Harry deflected it. Draco began to slash his wand back and forth. He was aiming at Harry. _You! Why won't you just leave?!_ As Harry took cover behind a wall Draco smirked. _There you go..._ Draco inched closer. As he did there was a yell from Harry: " **Sectumsempra**!" And just like that, Draco felt the gashes in his skin. It felt like swords had cut through him. Draco fell to the ground and was gasping for air. Blood was oozing out of Draco. _Am..am I going to die?_

Blood spurted from Malfoy's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand. "No-" gasped Harry. Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and plunged toward Malfoy, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest. "No- I didn't- I- I'm sorry..." Harry did not know what he was saying; he fell to his knees beside Malfoy, who was shaking uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood. Draco began loosing his conscience. _I..I am going to die..._

The door banged open behind Harry and he looked up, terrified: Snape had burst into the room, his face livid. Pushing Harry roughly aside, he knelt over Malfoy, drew his wand, and traced it over the deep wounds Harry's curse had made, muttering an incantation that sounded almost like song, **"Vulnera Sanetaur**..." The flow of blood seemed to ease; Snape wiped the residue from Malfoy's face and repeated his spell. Now the wounds seemed to be knitting. Harry was still watching, horrified by what he had done, barely aware that he too was soaked in blood and water. When Snape had performed his countercurse for the third time, he half-lifted Malfoy into a standing position. "You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that. . . . Come. . . ." He supported Malfoy across the bathroom, turning at the door to say in a voice of cold fury, "And you, Potter . . . You wait here for me." Draco felt himself being lifted. His body ached and it felt like he was stabbed over and over again. Draco let himself hold onto Snape. "It's okay, Draco..." Draco then felt his small body be lifted by the tall man. "Sh..." Draco whimpered but he then closed his eyes and he fell asleep.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	48. More Dark Connections

6:00 PM: November

It was after dinner. Harry James Potter went his own way to the Slytherin dungeons. He had ne means to staying back and walking with everyone else when they already know what he truly looks like. Harry wasn't seen to leave, so as he did leave everyone could only say they knew he was there, but they didn't know when he left. Harry swiftly walked to the Slytherin common rooms and walked to the dorms he, Blaise, and Draco shared. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. The bathroom was decently sized. It was a private bathrooms to this set of Slytherin dorms. Harry sat himself on the cold tiles in the corner. He let his legs move to his chest and he held his head on top of his knees. _Why am I such a monster?_ Harry wanted to scream at himself. He wanted to rip his skin off. He then looked up, with tears burning his cheeks he stood up. He used his robe sleeves which he wiped his face with. His tears looked as if they burned his cheeks. _Voldemort?_ He felt the connection ringing in his ears.

 _"Yesss?"_ He felt the wind of the breath on his ears. it felt as if the tall man was actually right there. Right next to his face and speaking right in his ears. Harry would have normally shivered at the feeling, but now he just didn't care. Harry looked at himself in the mirror. I'm disgusting. I'm a fucking freak. Harry saw his eyes get darker.

 _I'm coming to Riddle Manor._ This wasn't a question. This was a demand. Harry wanted to go somewhere. He wanted to do something. He wanted to talk to someone.

 _"Yesss..."_ Harry walked out of the bathroom and was thankful that no one was in the rooms. As he walked into the Slytherin Common Rooms, he saw that there were students filling in. Draco Malfoy sat at the table near the fireplace. Harry ignored all the talking students and walked out. He let through the portrait and he walked down the corridors. His robes bellowed behind him as he made his way to the astronomy tower.

As Harry walked the stairs that lead to the Astronomy Tower, he felt the cold air hit his face. The tears that were dried on his cheeks felt refreshed and his nose stung in pain. His eyes were red and puffy with tears. He kept his head straight as he climbed the towers. As he was on the top of the tower, he saw the cloud shaped face of Voldemort. If anyone were to look for the face in the clouds, then they would find it. But Harry knew this was how he was going to get there. Harry looked in the cold air, facing the cloud-faced Voldemort. As the cloud opened its mouth, Harry knew that was his time. A dark, black cloud surrounded Harry as he began to aparate away. He closed his eyes and then he was descended into the face. Harry then let himself float in the air. He entered the open mouth and disappeared in a cloud of black fog.

Harry found himself at the far steps of Riddle Manor. It stood on a hill overlooking the village, some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof, and ivy spreading unchecked over its face. Once a fine-looking manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, the Riddle House was now damp, derelict, and unoccupied. Riddle Manor was tall and once it was beautiful and strong. Now, because it was run down it looked like just a shadow hidden in an overgrown forest that was surrounded by a deaden village. The vines were overgrown on the walls and the vines were pointed and old.

Harry started to walk up what felt like thousands of stairs. As he did, he kept his head up, and his hands behind his back. His robes bellowed in the blowing wind and it hit slightly on the steps that were behind him. His hair hung in his face, but had James Potter's slightly curly hair that made it ruffled. Harry had no expression on his face as he walked. His eyes were darkened. Once he came to the front doors, which were large and metal built, he knocked on the door. Once two beefy men with the Death Eater Mask on opened it, Harry gave no introduction to who he was and just waltzed in. As he looked around the large rooms he heard the large doors squeking to close. Then, once they did, there was a large, deep echoe. When he looked straight ahead, there were large steps. There were two open rooms, however on the right side and on the left side. Harry saw that the one room on the right side was the only one that was lit. The huge manor was dark. There was no light other than the dimly lit room that Harry walked towards. Harry walked to the room and saw that the light was from a large-sized fireplace in the middle of the room. The room had cobble floors and stone walls. It reminded Harry of the Slytherin Dungeons. He noticed that the room was quite empty dispite it being a large room. There was only two chair next to each other in front of the fireplace. Harry knew that the chair to the right was being occupied because he saw the long and boney hand that he knew belonged to Voldemort. Harry kept his head forward as he entered the room and sat in the cold leather chair that was next to Voldemort's. He sighed and stared at the fire. The fire danced in his eyes. There were so many stories that could be told by fire.

"I-I cannot continue, My Lord." Harry sighed. Harry didn't dare to look at Voldemort.

"What do you mean...Harry?"

"I am sick of these mudbloods and all the muggles." Harry had never knew how much anger was in his system. He heard a dark and deep chuckle that would have made anyone seized their own bones and want to disappear. Harry sat still.

"Ah, yesss...there are thossse kind all over...what do you wisssh happened?" He heard the grin on Voldemort's face. Harry let himself slump in the chair. He felt the warmth of the fire and coldness of the chair. It was relaxing.

"I wish for them to perish. Not all, of course. But the ones that deserve it."

"Mhm..." Voldemort nodded. Harry then turned his head. He was almost afraid to look at the man who was bald and who had no nose. Funny what a person can look like without a nose. Harry wanted to chcukle, but knew better.

"What come about Dumbledore? Have you found him?" Voldemort stared continousily at the fire. Harry looked back in the fire.

"We have no...idea where he...isss..." Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"Why has he acted in such manner, My Lord? He has never acted such before."

"He touched my ring..." Hissed Voldemort.

"Ring? What do you mean?"

"There wasss a ring...you have ssseen it...he put it on...he isss possssessssed by darknesssss...Hisss bonesss and veinsss are surrounded by a powe that can ssstart warsss...and it isss againssst hisss will..." Harry looked in the fire and did remember Dumbledore.

 _"Good evening. You must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be coming for him?" It was a late night. Dumbledore wanted Harry to be ready by eleven o'clock to head to the burrows. Harry didn't really understand, but Harry was asleep when Dumbledore came to house of number 4 Privet Drive. Harry ran down the stairs two at a time, coming to an abrupt halt several steps from the bottom, as long experience had taught him to remain out of arm's reach of his uncle whenever possible. There in the doorway stood a tall, thin man with waist-length silver hair and beard. Half-moon spectacles were perched on his crooked nose, and he was wearing a long black traveling cloak and a pointed hat. Vernon Dursley, whose mustache was quite as bushy as Dumbledore's, though black, and who was wearing a puce dressing gown, was staring at the visitor as though he could not believe his tiny eyes. Harry gulped as he panicked. Dumbledore is here...he will protect me...I hope..._

 _"Judging by your look of stunned disbelief, Harry did not warn you that I was coming," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "However, let us assume that you have invited me warmly into your house. It is unwise to linger overlong on doorsteps in these troubled times." He stepped smartly over the threshold and closed the front door behind him. "It is a long time since my last visit," said Dumbledore, peering down his crooked nose at Uncle Vernon. "I must say, your agapanthus are flourishing." Vernon Dursley said nothing at all. Harry did not doubt that speech would return to him, and soon- the vein pulsing in his uncle's temple was reaching danger point- but something about Dumbledore seemed to have robbed him temporarily of breath. It might have been the blatant wizardishness of his appearance, but it might, too, have been that even Uncle Vernon could sense that here was a man whom it would be very difficult to bully._

 _"Ah, good evening Harry," said Dumbledore, looking up at him through his half-moon glasses with a most satisfied expression. "Excellent, excellent." These words seemed to rouse Uncle Vernon. It was clear that as far as he was concerned, any man who could look at Harry and say "excellent" was a man with whom he could never see eye to eye._

 _"I don't mean to be rude-" Vernon began, in a tone that threatened rudeness in every syllable._

 _"- yet, sadly, accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often," Dumbledore finished the sentence gravely. "Best to say nothing at all, my dear man. Ah, and this must be Petunia." The kitchen door had opened, and there stood Harry's aunt, wearing rubber gloves and a housecoat over her nightdress, clearly halfway through her usual pre-bedtime wipe-down of all the kitchen surfaces. Her rather horsey face registered nothing but shock. "Albus Dumbledore," said Dumbledore, when Uncle Vernon failed to effect an introduction. "We have corresponded, of course." Harry thought this an odd way of reminding Aunt Petunia that he had once sent her an exploding letter, but Aunt Petunia did not challenge the term. "And this must be your son, Dudley?" Dudley had that moment peered round the living room door. His large, blond head rising out of the stripy collar of his pajamas looked oddly disembodied, his mouth gaping in astonishment and fear. Dumbledore waited a moment or two, apparently to see whether any of the Dursleys were going to say anything, but as the silence stretched on he smiled. "Shall we assume that you have invited me into your sitting room?" Dudley scrambled out of the way as Dumbledore passed him. Harry, still clutching the telescope and trainers, jumped the last few stairs and followed Dumbledore, who had settled himself in the armchair nearest the fire and was taking in the surroundings with an expression of benign interest. He looked quite extraordinarily out of place._

 _"Aren't- aren't we leaving, sir?" Harry asked anxiously. I want to leave...let's leave. Please... harry had always wanted less of a summer and this was the year. He will be at the Burrow._

 _"Yes, indeed we are, but there are a few matters we need to discuss first," said Dumbledore. "And I would prefer not to do so in the open. We shall trespass upon your aunt and uncle's hospitality only a little longer."_

 _"You will, will you?" Vernon Dursley had entered the room, Petunia at his shoulder, and Dudley skulking behind them both._

 _"Yes," said Dumbledore simply, "I shall." He drew his wand so rapidly that Harry barely saw it; with a casual flick, the sofa zoomed forward and knocked the knees out from under all three of the Dursleys so that they collapsed upon it in a heap. Another flick of the wand and the sofa zoomed back to its original position. "We may as well be comfortable," said Dumbledore pleasantly. As he replaced his wand in his pocket, Harry saw that his hand was blackened and shriveled; it looked as though his flesh had been burned hand looked weaker and black. Like it was dying. But there was something cold looking about it. Something...not natural._

 _"Sir- what happened to your- ?"_

 _"Later, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Please sit down." Harry took the remaining armchair, choosing not to look at the Dursleys, who seemed stunned into silence. "I would assume that you were going to offer me refreshment," Dumbledore said to Uncle Vernon, "but the evidence so far suggests that that would be optimistic to the point of foolishness." A third twitch of the wand, and a dusty bottle and five glasses appeared in midair. The bottle tipped and poured a generous measure of honey-colored liquid into each of the glasses, which then floated to each person in the room. "Madam Rosmerta's finest oak-matured mead," said Dumbledore, raising his glass to Harry, who caught hold of his own and sipped. He had never tasted anything like it before, but enjoyed it immensely. The Dursleys, after quick, scared looks at one another, tried to ignore their glasses completely, a difficult feat, as they were nudging them gently on the sides of their heads. Harry could not suppress a suspicion that Dumbledore was rather enjoying himself._

 _"Well, Harry," said Dumbledore, turning toward him, "a difficulty has arisen which I hope you will be able to solve for us. By us, I mean the Order of the Phoenix. But first of all I must tell you that Sirius's will was discovered a week ago and that he left you everything he owned."_

 _Over on the sofa, Uncle Vernon's head turned, but Harry did not look at him, nor could he think of anything to say except, "Oh. Right."_

 _"This is, in the main, fairly straightforward," Dumbledore went on. "You add a reasonable amount of gold to your account at Gringotts, and you inherit all of Sirius's personal possessions. The slightly problematic part of the legacy-"_

 _"His godfather's dead?" said Uncle Vernon loudly from the sofa. Harry couldn't help but feel the sickening feeling in his stomach. When Harry dared to look at Vernon, he was grinning as he had throughout the summer of the first year of Sirius Black's Death. Vernon and Petunia and Dudley knew this. In fact, they jeered Harry for it. Dumbledore and Harry both turned to look at him. The glass of mead was now knocking quite insistently on the side of Vernon's head; he attempted to beat it away. "He's dead? His godfather?" "Yes," said Dumbledore. He did not ask Harry why he had not confided in the Dursleys._

 _"Our problem," he continued to Harry, as if there had been no interruption, "is that Sirius also left you number twelve, Grimmauld Place." "_

 _He's been left a house?" said Uncle Vernon greedily, his small eyes narrowing, but nobody answered him._

 _"You can keep using it as headquarters," said Harry. "I don't care. You can have it, I don't really want it." Harry never wanted to set foot in number twelve, Grimmauld Place again if he could help it. He thought he would be haunted forever by the memory of Sirius prowling its dark musty rooms alone, imprisoned within the place he had wanted so desperately to leave._

 _"That is generous," said Dumbledore. "We have, however, vacated the building temporarily."_

 _"Why?" Harry wanted nothing to do with the building where Sirius Black would be haunting._

 _"Well," said Dumbledore, ignoring the mutterings of Uncle Vernon, who was now being rapped smartly over the head by the persistent glass of mead, "Black family tradition decreed that the house was handed down the direct line, to the next male with the name of 'Black.' Sirius was the very last of the line as his younger brother, Regulus, predeceased him and both were childless. While his will makes it perfectly plain that he wants you to have the house, it is nevertheless possible that some spell or enchantment has been set upon the place to ensure that it cannot be owned by anyone other than a pureblood." A vivid image of the shrieking, spitting portrait of Sirius's mother that hung in the hall of number twelve, Grimmauld Place flashed into Harry's mind._

 _"I bet there has," he said._

 _"Quite," said Dumbledore. "And if such an enchantment exists, then the ownership of the house is most likely to pass to the eldest of Sirius's living relatives, which would mean his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange." Without realizing what he was doing, Harry sprang to his feet; the telescope and trainers in his lap rolled across the floor. Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's killer, inherit his house?_

 _"No," he said._

 _"Well, obviously we would prefer that she didn't get it either," said Dumbledore calmly. "The situation is fraught with complications. We do not know whether the enchantments we ourselves have placed upon it, for example, making it Unplottable, will hold now that ownership has passed from Sirius's hands. It might be that Bellatrix will arrive on the doorstep at any moment. Naturally we had to move out until such time as we have clarified the position."_

 _"But how are you going to find out if I'm allowed to own it?"_

 _"Fortunately," said Dumbledore, "there is a simple test." He placed his empty glass on a small table beside his chair, but before he could do anything else, Uncle Vernon shouted at Dumbledore._

 _"Will you get these ruddy things off us?" Harry looked around; all three of the Dursleys were cowering with their arms over their heads as their glasses bounced up and down on their skulls, their contents flying everywhere._

 _"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Dumbledore politely, and he raised his wand again. All three glasses vanished. "But it would have been better manners to drink it, you know." It looked as though Uncle Vernon was bursting with any number of unpleasant retorts, but he merely shrank back into the cushions with Aunt Petunia and Dudley and said nothing, keeping his small piggy eyes on Dumbledore's wand. "You see," Dumbledore said, turning back to Harry and again speaking as though Uncle Vernon had not uttered, "if you have indeed inherited the house, you have also inherited-" He flicked his wand for a fifth time. There was a loud crack, and a house-elf appeared, with a snout for a nose, giant bat's ears, and enormous bloodshot eyes, crouching on the Dursleys' shag carpet and covered in grimy rags. Aunt Petunia let out a hair-raising shriek; nothing this filthy had entered her house in living memory._

 _Dudley drew his large, bare, pink feet off the floor and sat with them raised almost above his head, as though he thought the creature might run up his pajama trousers, and Uncle Vernon bellowed, "What the hell is that?"_

 _"Kreacher," finished Dumbledore._

 _"Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't!" croaked the house-elf, quite as loudly as Uncle Vernon, stamping his long, gnarled feet and pulling his ears._ _"Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix, oh yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks, Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher won't go to the Potter brat, Kreacher won't, won't, won't —"_

 _"As you can see, Harry," said Dumbledore loudly, over Kreacher's continued croaks of "won't, won't, won't," "Kreacher is showing a certain reluctance to pass into your ownership."_

 _"I don't care," said Harry again, looking with disgust at the writhing, stamping house-elf. "I don't want him." "_

 _Won't, won't, won't, won't —" "_

 _You would prefer him to pass into the ownership of Bellatrix Lestrange? Bearing in mind that he has lived at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the past year?"_

 _"Won't, won't, won't, won't —" Harry stared at Dumbledore. He knew that Kreacher could not be permitted to go and live with Bellatrix Lestrange, but the idea of owning him, of having responsibility for the creature that had betrayed Sirius, was repugnant._

 _"Give him an order," said Dumbledore. "If he has passed into your ownership, he will have to obey. If not, then we shall have to think of some other means of keeping him from his rightful mistress."_

 _"Won't, won't, won't, WON'T!" Kreacher's voice had risen to a scream._

 _Harry could think of nothing to say, except, "Kreacher, shut up!" It looked for a moment as though Kreacher was going to choke. He grabbed his throat, his mouth still working furiously, his eyes bulging. After a few seconds of frantic gulping, he threw himself face forward onto the carpet (Aunt Petunia whimpered) and beat the floor with his hands and feet, giving himself over to a violent, but entirely silent, tantrum._

 _"Well, that simplifies matters," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "It seems that Sirius knew what he was doing. You are the rightful owner of number twelve, Grimmauld Place and of Kreacher."_

 _"Do I- do I have to keep him with me?" Harry asked, aghast, as Kreacher thrashed around at his feet._

 _"Not if you don't want to," said Dumbledore. "If I might make a suggestion, you could send him to Hogwarts to work in the kitchen there. In that way, the other house-elves could keep an eye on him."_

 _"Yeah," said Harry in relief, "yeah, I'll do that. Er- Kreacher- I want you to go to Hogwarts and work in the kitchens there with the other house-elves." Kreacher, who was now lying flat on his back with his arms and legs in the air, gave Harry one upside-down look of deepest loathing and, with another loud crack, vanished._

 _"Good," said Dumbledore. "There is also the matter of the hippogriff, Buckbeak. Hagrid has been looking after him since Sirius died, but Buckbeak is yours now, so if you would prefer to make different arrangements-"_

 _"No," said Harry at once, "he can stay with Hagrid. I think Buckbeak would prefer that."_

 _"Hagrid will be delighted," said Dumbledore, smiling. "He was thrilled to see Buckbeak again. Incidentally, we have decided, in the interests of Buckbeak's safety, to rechristen him 'Witherwings' for the time being, though I doubt that the Ministry would ever guess he is the hippogriff they once sentenced to death. Now, Harry, is your trunk packed?"_

 _"Erm . . ."_

 _"Doubtful that I would turn up?" Dumbledore suggested shrewdly._

 _"I'll just go and — er — finish off," said Harry hastily, hurrying to pick up his fallen telescope and trainers. It took him a little over ten minutes to track down everything he needed; at last he had managed to extract his Invisibility Cloak from under the bed, screwed the top back on his jar of colorchange ink, and forced the lid of his trunk shut on his cauldron. Then, heaving his trunk in one hand and holding Hedwig's cage in the other, he made his way back downstairs. He was disappointed to discover that Dumbledore was not waiting in the hall, which meant that he had to return to the living room. Nobody was talking. Dumbledore was humming quietly, apparently quite at his ease, but the atmosphere was thicker than cold custard, and Harry did not dare look at the Dursleys as he said, "Professor- I'm ready now."_

 _"Good," said Dumbledore. "Just one last thing, then." And he turned to speak to the Dursleys once more. "As you will no doubt be aware, Harry comes of age in a year's time-"_

 _"No," said Aunt Petunia, speaking for the first time since Dumbledore's arrival._

 _"I'm sorry?" said Dumbledore politely._

 _"No, he doesn't. He's a month younger than Dudley, and Dudders doesn't turn eighteen until the year after next."_

 _"Ah," said Dumbledore pleasantly, "but in the Wizarding world, we come of age at seventeen." Uncle Vernon muttered, "Preposterous," but Dumbledore ignored him. "Now, as you already know, the wizard called Lord Voldemort has returned to this country. The Wizarding community is currently in a state of open warfare. Harry, whom Lord Voldemort has already attempted to kill on a number of occasions, is in even greater danger now than the day when I left him upon your doorstep fifteen years ago, with a letter explaining about his parents' murder and expressing the hope that you would care for him as though he were your own." Dumbledore paused, and although his voice remained light and calm, and he gave no obvious sign of anger, Harry felt a kind of chill emanating from him and noticed that the Dursleys drew very slightly closer together._

 _"You did not do as I asked. You have never treated Harry as a son. He has known nothing but neglect and often cruelty at your hands. The best that can be said is that he has at least escaped the appalling damage you have inflicted upon the unfortunate boy sitting between you." Both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked around instinctively, as though expecting to see someone other than Dudley squeezed between them. Harry looked wide eyed. Did he really know? Does he know what really happens?_

 _"Us- mistreat Dudders? What d'you- ?" began Uncle Vernon furiously, but Dumbledore raised his finger for silence, a silence which fell as though he had struck Uncle Vernon dumb._

 _"The magic I evoked fifteen years ago means that Harry has powerful protection while he can still call this house 'home.' However miserable he has been here, however unwelcome, however badly treated, you have at least, grudgingly, allowed him houseroom. This magic will cease to operate the moment that Harry turns seventeen; in other words, at the moment he becomes a man. I ask only this: that you allow Harry to return, once more, to this house, before his seventeenth birthday, which will ensure that the protection continues until that time." None of the Dursleys said anything. Dudley was frowning slightly, as though he was still trying to work out when he had ever been mistreated. Uncle Vernon looked as though he had something stuck in his throat; Aunt Petunia, however, was oddly flushed. "Well, Harry . . . time for us to be off," said Dumbledore at last, standing up and straightening his long black cloak. "Until we meet again," he said to the Dursleys, who looked as though that moment could wait forever as far as they were concerned, and after doffing his hat, he swept from the room._

 _"Bye," said Harry hastily to the Dursleys, and followed Dumbledore, who paused beside Harry's trunk, upon which Hedwig's cage was perched._

 _"We do not want to be encumbered by these just now," he said, pulling out his wand again. "I shall send them to the Burrow to await us there. However, I would like you to bring your Invisibility Cloak . . . just in case." Harry extracted his cloak from his trunk with some difficulty, trying not to show Dumbledore the mess within. When he had stuffed it into an inside pocket of his jacket, Dumbledore waved his wand and the trunk, cage, and Hedwig vanished. Dumbledore then waved his wand again, and the front door opened onto cool, misty darkness. "And now, Harry, let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure." Despite the fact that he had spent every waking moment of the past few days hoping desperately that Dumbledore would indeed come to fetch him, Harry felt distinctly awkward as they set off down Privet Drive together. He had never had a proper conversation with the headmaster outside of Hogwarts before; there was usually a desk between them. The memory of their last face-to-face encounter kept intruding too, and it rather heightened Harry's sense of embarrassment; he had shouted a lot on that occasion, not to mention done his best to smash several of Dumbledore's most prized possessions._

 _Dumbledore, however, seemed completely relaxed. "Keep your wand at the ready, Harry," he said brightly._

 _"But I thought I'm not allowed to use magic outside school, sir?"_

 _"If there is an attack," said Dumbledore, "I give you permission to use any **counterjinx** or curse that might occur to you. However, I do not think you need worry about being attacked tonight." _

_"Why not, sir?"_

 _"You are with me," said Dumbledore simply. "This will do, Harry." He came to an abrupt halt at the end of Privet Drive. "You have not, of course, passed your Apparition Test," he said._

 _"No," said Harry. "I thought you had to be seventeen?"_

 _"You do," said Dumbledore. "So you will need to hold on to my arm very tightly. My left, if you don't mind- as you have noticed, my wand arm is a little fragile at the moment." Harry gripped Dumbledore's proffered forearm. Harry couldn't help but stare at the dead-looking arm. Harry has asked many times about his hand which looked worse throughout the year, but Dumbledore always told him, "later." Harry hated to be forced in the dark._

"What of Draco, My Lord?" Harry asked after minutes of silence. Voldemort went quiet then his voice was quiet.

"What do you mean...Harry Potter?"

"I think I saw him crying over a dead bird last year. At the end. He was with his father but at school, I saw him in the bathroom, crying." Voldemort smirked.

"That will come at...another time." Harry puffed. _Fine. Whatever._ "I know you annoyed by thisss, but do not fret...Harry Potter. You jussst have to wait..." Harry got up and bowed his head.

"My Lord." And Harry left the room. Outside the large doors of the entrance of Riddle Manor, Harry let himself be taken in a cloud of darkness. He closed his eyes and he was back at the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts. He sat at the edge. As he kept his eyes closed he sensed an anger. When he opened his eyes, his pupils grew with excitement as the anger was strong and coming near him. It was Draco. _What does Draco Malfoy want? Why this late?_

Draco walked the corridors. He walked the halls and became tired. He then found himself at the Astronomy Tower. He heard soft breathing as he inched closer, his wand ready in his hands. Draco leaned against the wall. He carefully let himself silently walk closer to the boy who had his knees up and was looking in the night sky. Draco couldn't help but shiver. The nights were cold. "Hello, Draco." Harry said coolly. Draco stopped and held his breath. Harry looked from the corner of his eyes a small boy, almost his size, in the dim moonlight. The wind was cold, but it wasn't blowing.

"Hello." Draco replied with his teeth gritted.

"Please drop your wand, Draco. And sit down. No need for foolishness." Draco let his face fall in an irritated expression.

"How-" Harry kept his head up, he was watching the face in the clouds begin to disappear. It was peaceful. It turned to a faint grey then it evaporated away.

"I have forces, Draco. Wards. People are out there, trying to kill me. Trying to hurt me. Trying to start war. The Order is coming and they are already watching us. Voldemort and his side are stalking us. Anyone of us could get taken and hurt. Do you really think, I would let myself go? After all of this?" Harry heard Draco's wand slightly hit the cold walls. _Hm, not cautious enough._ "You still want to fight me?" Harry sighed and stood up. He unbuttoned his shirt. He admired it in the light. it made the mark dance in excitement as Harry thought how good it would feel to kill for one meal. He wanted his hands stained with blood, but he knew, it wasn't Draco that he wanted his hands stained with. It was with others. He slowly turned to Draco. Harry's shirt was opened and his black/ dark mark was growing on the left side of his body. The snake danced in the dim light. Harry's eyes glowed dark green. Harry took his wand out and dropped it to the floor and kicked it over to Draco. Harry wanted to show Draco who he really was messing with. Draco began to circle Harry. "I can sense the anger, Draco. Let me help you..." Harry smirked. Draco circled Harry who only looked ahead. Draco smirked. _This will be fun..._

Draco raised his wand and Harry opened his mouth to speak. "May I ask, why? Or would you just like to get started on the fight?" Draco gritted his teeth raised his wand and yelled, " **Glacious**!" Harry stood in the light and smirked. Draco looked at his wand. And without opening his mouth once, Harry casted **Levicorpus**. Draco felt himself being dragged in mid air by his ankles. He dropped his wand and he tried to get down. "Let. Me. Down!" Draco yelled. Harry circled the floating boy. _Tsk, tsk. Easy, easy this one is._ Harry couldn't help but sneer in delight.

"Why this aggravation, Draco Malfoy?" Harry's voice was cold and dark. Draco sneered. "Why all of a sudden? Don't you remember fighting together, playing together, being friends and almost like brothers?"

"I am a shadow. A shadow in your greatness. You arrogant boy." Harry looked down and his mark was growing and Harry groaned in pain. Harry bent over on his knees and there was silence. Harry was breathing heavy. Then after a few seconds, Harry stood up. His teeth were sharper. His eyes were darker. His mind was brighter. Harry felt his power growing. It hurt because he is excepting it. He is using the magic and once you use dark magic, you want to use it. The more you use it, the more the magic uses you as its host. Harry wanted it to drain his blood out and let his corpse be filled with power. Dark power. As Harry stood up and wiped his lip which made a small, black dot of blood. "You! You made Snape become a drinker! You take him away from everyone but yourself! You! You spoiled manipulating bitch!"

" **Liberacorpus**." Harry whispered. Draco was dropped to the floor. Draco groaned in pain but he staggered to get his wand. Harry watched.

"Fight you coward! Fight!" Draco yelled. Harry turned and walked away.

"Draco, if you were really interested in fighting me, you would man-up. Come back to me when you aren't crying over a dead bird."

"How do you know this? I didn't cry. What else do you know?" Harry turned his head to the side and Draco saw a curled smile being placed on Harry's face. Draco swished his wand. " **Petrificus Totalus**!" Harry deflected it. Draco began to slash his wand back and forth. He was aiming at Harry. As Harry took cover behind a wall Draco smirked. Harry bit his lip. He then remembered something...a spell he doesn't know what it is...but he read it in the Potion's Book that belonged to the Half-Blood Prince. Harry bit his lip and whispered, " **accio wand** " which flew into his hand. Draco inched closer. As he did there was a yell from Harry: " **Sectumsempra**!" And just like that, Draco felt the gashes in his skin. It felt like swords had cut through him. Draco fell to the ground and was gasping for air. Blood was oozing out of Draco. Harry looked wide eyed. Harry didn't want Draco to die.

Blood spurted from Malfoy's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand. "No-" gasped Harry. Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and plunged toward Malfoy, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest. "No- I didn't- I- I'm sorry..." Harry did not know what he was saying; he fell to his knees beside Malfoy, who was shaking uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood. Harry bent down and saw his own robes beginning to soak up some of Malfoy's blood. Harry looked scared.

The door banged open behind Harry and he looked up, terrified: Snape had burst into the room, his face livid. Pushing Harry roughly aside, he knelt over Malfoy, drew his wand, and traced it over the deep wounds Harry's curse had made, muttering an incantation that sounded almost like song, **"Vulnera Sanetaur**..." The flow of blood seemed to ease; Snape wiped the residue from Malfoy's face and repeated his spell. Now the wounds seemed to be knitting. Harry was still watching, horrified by what he had done, barely aware that he too was soaked in blood and water. When Snape had performed his countercurse for the third time, he half-lifted Malfoy into a standing position. "You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that. . . . Come. . . ." He supported Malfoy across the bathroom, turning at the door to say in a voice of cold fury, "And you, Potter . . . You wait here for me." Draco felt himself being lifted. Harry stared at Snape in horror but he didn't want to be with the professor. As soon as Snape left, so did Harry. Harry left to go by forest of Hogwarts. He was at Hagrid's burrow. Harry knocked on the door and Hagrid came out. Hagrid looked straight then down.

"'ello, 'Arry. What can ye do fer ya?" Harry smiled.

"May I sleep here for the night? It would really help." Hagrid sighed.

"Ye know the rules. No." Harry pushed right past Hagrid and sat at the kitchen table. Harry crossed his arms.

"It'll only be for tonight-" Harry began.

"No. I'll make ya a cup er tea, but ye need to leave. In Hogwarts, got it?" Harry nodded and took the tea. Harry smiled as Hagrid was careessing new Dragon Eggs.

"I see you have gotten some new additions." Hagrid smiled.

"Yes, I am a waitin' fer 'hem to 'atch any day now. I'll invite ye, 'Ermione, and Ginny to see. It was supposed to be a sprise, but ye ar 'ere now." Hagrid sat with Harry where they both had a conversation about Dragons and other magical creatures. Harry liked talking with Hagrid. It made him love Hogwarts. And as the night was getting later, Harry left. Hagrid watched as Harry walked away, then closed his hut doors. Harry then apparated to the roof of the school where he laid out. He watched the sky turn and watched the stars form shapes and meanings. Although it was cold, it was comforting. Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	49. Detention

7:00 AM: November

It was a new day. Harry awoke on the roof of the castle as he grudgingly made his was to the astronomy tower and back to the dungeons to get into proper robes. However, the windows of the astronomy tower were locked. Harry shrugged and was about to aparate to another opening until he heard the windows opening. "Well...well...well." Harry knew that cold voice. It was Snape. Harry was tired from the night before and his eyes glowed red from the constant look of fire throughout the night. Snape looked irritated as well as Harry. _Blimey git! Get out of the way._ He had loathed Snape from their first encounter, but Snape had placed himself forever and irrevocably beyond the possibility of Harry's forgiveness by his attitude toward Sirius. Whatever Dumbledore or McGonagall said, Harry had had time to think over the summer, and had concluded that Snape's snide remarks to Sirius about remaining safely hidden while the rest of the Order of the Phoenix were off fighting Voldemort had probably been a powerful factor in Sirius rushing off to the Ministry the night that he had died. Harry felt a strong resentment in Snape in that moment. Even more so with the smell of Fire Whiskey on his breath. _So Malfoy was right...He is drinking now..._ But Harry felt the fury in his core. "Where were you off to?"

"To the common rooms...sir." Harry sneered. Snape let Harry enter and slammed the windows shut.

"Nice to know you actually didn't get yourself killed last night. Or even let yourself become a murderer last night. And you are very most welcome, Potter." Harry snarled. What does he want? Harry clung to this notion, because it enabled him to blame Snape, which felt satisfying, and also because he knew that if anyone was not sorry that Sirius was dead, it was the man now striding next to him in the darkness. The fury and hatred of memories bubbling inside Harry seemed to blaze white-hot, but he would rather have been immobilized all the way back to London than tell Snape why he didn't want to wait for him at the tower where Draco and him fought the previous night. "I suppose you wanted to make an entrance, did you?" Snape continued. "And with no flying car available you decided that bursting into the Great Hall halfway through the breakfast ought to create a dramatic effect." Still Harry remained silent, though he thought his chest might explode. He knew that Snape had come to fetch him for this, for the few minutes when he could needle and torment Harry without anyone else listening. They reached the astronomy steps at last and as the great oaken front doors swung open into the vast flagged the corridors, a burst of talk and laughter and of tinkling plates and glasses greeted them through the doors standing open into the Great Hall. Harry wondered whether he could slip his Invisibility Cloak back on, thereby gaining his seat at the long Slytherin table (which, conveniently, was the closest from the entrance hall) without being noticed. As though he had read Harry's mind, however, Snape said, "No cloak. You can walk in so that everyone sees you, which is what you wanted, I'm sure." Harry turned on the spot and marched straight through the open doors: anything to get away from Snape. The Great Hall, with its four long House tables and its staff table set at the top of the room, was decorated as usual with floating candles that made the plates below glitter and glow. It was all a shimmering blur to Harry, however, who walked so fast that he was passing the Hufflepuff table before people really started to stare, and by the time they were standing up to get a good look at him, he had spotted Draco who looked bruised and sore, who also glared murderously at Harry, and Blaise. Harry walked fastly to the Slytherin table where Snape began to walk toward the teacher's tables. The student's who craned their necks to see Harry quickly put their heads down as Snape passed them.

"The very best of mornings to you!" spoke a tall and slender woman. The woman had long red hair, fine facial features, and high cheek bones, and she would have had a great smile. She was smiling broadly, her arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room. "Now . . . to our students, welcome, as always," she said. Harry sat and looked at Draco who looked in a grimace.

"Are you, okay?" Harry couldn't help but ask. Draco spit at Harry who calmly wiped his face from the tiny spit that landed on his forehead, right near the lightning bolt scar.

"...and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise."

Harry turned to Draco. "We could always to duel to make it even. I'll let you use any jinx you want." At this, Draco smiled. SNape watched carefully. Harry saw the stare that bore in his mind. Snape looked more irritated than ever. _What got his knicker in a twist?_

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn"- Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waistcoated belly casting the table below into shadow- "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?" The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they had heard right.

"-will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Snape, who was sitting on Slughorn's right, did not stand up at the mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgment of the applause from the Slytherin table, yet Harry was sure he could detect a look of triumph on the features he loathed so much. _Snape'll be gone by the end of the year._ Thought Harry. _That job's jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year. . . . Quirrell actually died doing it. . . ._

McGonagall cleared her throat. The whole Hall had erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news that Snape had finally achieved his heart's desire. Seemingly oblivious to the sensational nature of the news she had just imparted, Minerva said nothing more about staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing. "Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength." The silence seemed to tauten and strain as McGonagall spoke. Harry glanced at Malfoy. Malfoy was not looking at anyone, but making his fork hover in midair with his wand, as though he found the headmaster's words unworthy of his attention. Harry felt panic. He isn't a bad guy...do they still expect me to fight him? Harry let his mind take over. Am I supposed to kill him? Am I supposed to, what? Save everyone? But not everyone deserves to be saved...or...or do they? Harry felt a pounding in his head as his thoughts clashed against each other. Actually, it wasn't his thoughts that hurt his head, it was his burning scar that was becoming red. Draco eyed Harry for a quick glance but then saw Harry gripping and rubbing his scar.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Draco whispered. Harry gulped.

"Y-yes. I'm fine." Harry let his head bend forward.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them- in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety." Minerva's green eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more. "But now, your classes await. Pip pip!" With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches were moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their classes.

Harry went throughout his classes. He had Potions, Transfiguration, History, Lunch, Herbology, and Dark Arts. Harry lived the night before in his mind. _How did Snape know to come last night?_ Harry kept thinking it over and over again. _"How do you know this? I didn't cry. What else do you know?" Harry turned his head to the side and Draco saw a curled smile being placed on Harry's face. Draco swished his wand. " **Petrificus Totalus**!" Harry deflected it. Draco began to slash his wand back and forth. He was aiming at Harry. As Harry took cover behind a wall Draco smirked. Harry bit his lip. He then remembered something...a spell he doesn't know what it is...but he read it in the Potion's Book that belonged to the Half-Blood Prince. Harry bit his lip and whispered, " **accio wand** " which flew into his hand. Draco inched closer. As he did there was a yell from Harry: " **Sectumsempra**!" And just like that, Draco felt the gashes in his skin. It felt like swords had cut through him. Draco fell to the ground and was gasping for air. Blood was oozing out of Draco. Harry looked wide eyed. Harry didn't want Draco to die._

 _Blood spurted from Malfoy's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand. "No-" gasped Harry. Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and plunged toward Malfoy, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest. "No- I didn't- I- I'm sorry..." Harry did not know what he was saying; he fell to his knees beside Malfoy, who was shaking uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood. Harry bent down and saw his own robes beginning to soak up some of Malfoy's blood. Harry looked scared._

 _The door banged open behind Harry and he looked up, terrified: Snape had burst into the room, his face livid. Pushing Harry roughly aside, he knelt over Malfoy, drew his wand, and traced it over the deep wounds Harry's curse had made, muttering an incantation that sounded almost like song, **"Vulnera Sanetaur**..." The flow of blood seemed to ease; Snape wiped the residue from Malfoy's face and repeated his spell. Now the wounds seemed to be knitting. Harry was still watching, horrified by what he had done, barely aware that he too was soaked in blood and water. When Snape had performed his countercurse for the third time, he half-lifted Malfoy into a standing position. "You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that. . . . Come. . . ." He supported Malfoy across the bathroom, turning at the door to say in a voice of cold fury, "And you, Potter . . . You wait here for me." Draco felt himself being lifted. Harry stared at Snape in horror but he didn't want to be with the professor._

Draco seemed to be more brooding but Harry pushed that aside. During lunch, Draco was the same. Harry and Draco whispered during during Potions. "Draco, I didn't mean to hurt you like that." Draco just shrugged. They were making a weird type of potion. Harry paid less attention to it, and more attention to the graffetti in the book he had. Harry looked down. Slughorn took special interest in Harry. Especially during class. Hermione smiled at Draco. Hermione, although skinny, she pulled herself together. Her face was scrunched in determination with her work.

"It's alright, Potter." Malfoy spit out. Harry looked up to Draco.

"Shall we talk about what happened during the hour of lunch, Malfoy?" Harry whispered. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever." Draco scuffed. Harry focused on his potion and as he began to finish up, he raised his hand for Professor Slughorn to look. Slughorn congragulated Harry on his excellent potion brewing as everyone else rolled their eyes. Harry smirked. He made sure that the other classes he didn't do well in. This one had an odd taste to it. It was due to the professor who always watched Harry. Harry looked as eager back, just to see what the man was doing. After Potions, everyone else left, but Harry stayed back. Slughorn seemed most pleased.

"Ah! Harry James Potter! What an honor to see you. What can I do for you, lad?"

"Sir, it seems that you have taken a fancy to me?" Harry asked.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering when you would notice." Harry squinted his eyes. This is odd...

"How come, sir?" Harry stood with his back straightened and his hands behind his back.

"Ah, because you are very special, my boy. Say, would you like to come to a dinner party I am hosting? I would especially like it if you brought Granger. That one is feisty." Harry nodded and grabbed his things.

"Send me an invite, and I will attend." Harry began to walk out but then turned his head. "If you wish." And could feel the radiating smile on the Potion Teacher's face. Harry went throughout the half of the day. When it came to lunch, he felt the brooding eyes of Professor Snape on him. Almost like a hawk. Tracking Harry's every movement. Snape doesn't look well. Harry thought. Harry sat across from Draco at the Slytherin table. Harry looked down at all the great, and healthy, foods that were before him. His face curled with disgust. He felt the table against his rib cage. He felt the way his bones creaked with every movement and he felt the way his stomach was eating himself. But knowing that Snape was watching him, Harry took a small piece of meat and began to cut it in small pieces. When no one was looking, of course but Snape, he pretended that he was eating his food. Harry looked in silence, at Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Draco looked up from his food.

"Potter." Harry smirked. We are back again.

"Daresay we talk about last night?" Draco sat up straight.

"What about it?"

"What caused it?"

"You know what." Draco said coldly.

"I didn't even cause Snape to drink."

"It's Professor Snape. And I bet you did."

"Draco. The first night he took a sip of Fire Whiskey, he pushed me to the side and locked me out of his room. I slept on a chair in front of the fire place. He locked his private dorms for the night." Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't believe me. But trust me, I want nothing more than him to stop. He isn't looking well. Anyways, he has been disappearing in the night. He isn't with me, he isn't with you. It doesn't even appear that he is in the school. He doesn't even do his corridor checkings as much. Have not you noticed?" Harry let his eyes lighten as he was trying to talk to Draco in a polite, yet meaningful manner. Draco shrugged.

"Where do you suppose he is?" Harry looked up as Snape was talking to Slughorn. Or more like Slughorn was talking to a hung-over Snape.

"I cannot tell, however, there is a map I know of. It is in Lupin's office. I can try to take it. It reveals a map. A map where you see where everyone is, and where they go. It shows secret tunnels and everything. I can try to get it. Tonight." Draco rolled his eyes. He then crossed his arms and leaned against the table.

"And however will you get it, since Professor Snape is the teacher now, for Dark Arts?" Harry smirked and his eyes darkened and Draco smirked at this. Mischief.

"I need to get detention, and you need to distract him." Draco sneered. Harry let his head lean towards Draco. "We will discuss more." Draco nodded and they both made a silent truce. If they could find a way to help Snape with the drinking, or see why he is, then they will be good as new. Harry thought about what he must do. The day went on. When it became time for Defense Against The Dark Arts, Harry and Draco entered with Hermione and the other students. Hermione was talking about the werewolves that they learned the other day.

Harry looked around as they entered. Snape had imposed his personality upon the room already; it was gloomier than usual, as curtains had been drawn over the windows, and was lit by candlelight. New pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk; Hermione hastily dropped her copy of Confronting the Faceless back into her bag and stowed it under her chair. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention." His black eyes roved over their upturned faces, lingering for a fraction of a second longer on Harry's than anyone else's. "You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe." _You believe . . . like you haven't watched them all come and go, Snape,_ thought Harry scathingly. "Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced." Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; the class craned their necks to keep him in view. "The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

Harry stared at Snape. _It was surely one thing to respect the Dark Arts as a dangerous enemy, another to speak of them, as Snape was doing, with a loving caress in his voice?_ Harry smirked, though. Him and Draco both. Harry leaned to Draco, "his eyes seem darker?" Harry nodded for Draco to see. Even in the dimly lit classroom, the professors eyes seemed darker, and more tired.

"Your defenses," said Snape, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures"- he indicated a few of them as he swept past- "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse"- he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony- "feel the Dementor's Kiss"- a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall- "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius"- a bloody mass upon the ground.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" said Parvati Patil in a high pitched voice. "Is it definite, is he using them?" Snape looked angrily at the speaking student. Harry wanted to chuckle.

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," said Snape, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now . . ." He set off again around the other side of the classroom toward his desk, and again, they watched him as he walked, his dark robes billowing behind him. ". . . you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?" Hermione's hand shot into the air. Snape took his time looking around at everybody else, making sure he had no choice, before saying curtly, "Very well- Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," said Hermione, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six," said Snape dismissively, over in the corner, Ron sniggered, "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some"- his gaze lingered maliciously upon Harry once more- "lack." Harry knew Snape was thinking of their disastrous Occlumency lessons of the years. He refused to drop his gaze, but glowered at Snape until Snape looked away. _That's right. We will figure you out._

"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on." Although Snape did not know it, Harry had taught at least half the class, everyone who had been a member of the D.A., how to perform a Shield Charm the previous year. None of them had ever cast the charm without speaking, however. A reasonable amount of cheating ensued; many people were merely whispering the incantation instead of saying it aloud.

Typically, ten minutes into the lesson Hermione managed to repel Neville's muttered **JellyLegs Jinx** without uttering a single word, a feat that would surely have earned her twenty points for Gryffindor from any reasonable teacher, thought Harry bitterly, but which Snape ignored. He swept between them as they practiced, looking just as much like an overgrown bat as ever, lingering to watch Harry and Ron struggling with the task. Ron, who was supposed to be jinxing Harry, was purple in the face, his lips tightly compressed to save himself from the temptation of muttering the incantation. Harry had his wand raised, waiting on tenterhooks to repel a jinx that seemed unlikely ever to come.

"Pathetic, Weasley," said Snape, after a while. "Here- let me show you-" He turned his wand on Harry so fast that Harry reacted instinctively; all thought of nonverbal spells forgotten, he yelled, " **Protego**!" His Shield Charm was so strong Snape was knocked off-balance and hit a desk. The whole class had looked around and now watched as Snape righted himself, scowling. "Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry stiffly.

"Yes, _sir_."

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor." The words had escaped him before he knew what he was saying. Several people gasped, including Hermione. Behind Snape, however, Ron, Dean, and Seamus grinned appreciatively.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," said Snape. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter . . . not even 'the Chosen One.' " Harry didn't even mean to say it like he had. But the way he pushed Ron out of the way and aimed his wand at Harry... _was he trying to hurt me? Is this how he is going to be?_ Snape stood up and wiped his sleeves as if there were dust on them. Snape and Harry glowered at each other. _Don't worry..._ Harry wanted to say more. His teeth were tightly upon each other. Draco tugged at Harry.

"It's okay." Harry unclench his fists which he didn't even know were clenched. As he stared, he saw Snape turn away in disgust. Harry looked at Draco who tried to pull Harry away. "Let's go practice." Harry blinked then walked with Draco. Harry knew that the rest of the week would be tough. _Why did it have to be Saturday I have to wait? Why not tonight?_ Just then, Harry felt a thought come in his head.

"Draco, you're gonna think I'm stupid." Harry wanted to chuckle. Draco looked at Harry with confusion.

"Harry?-" Just before Draco could say more, Harry pulled away and turned on his heel to face Snape's desk. Snape paid no attention. Snape was at his desk, bent over, scribbling on papers.

"Professor!" Harry yelled. Severus looked up, anger was placed on his face. Severus then stood up and brushed his robes. He looked calm, despite the anger that was now radiating off him. The students all backed away. It was now Harry versus Severus. Ron was snickering with some of the other Gryffindors. Draco looked petrified, along with some of the other Slytherins. Hermione looked like she was ready to jump out of her skin. "I don't appreciate _your_ cheek!" Harry smirked. He saw the quick rage flash in Snape's eyes.

"Whatever do you mean...Potter?" Harry walked closer. Just a few steps then placed his ground.

"No one likes your comments. No one likes the things you say or-" Severus scuffed.

"I didn't come here to be liked, Potter. Surely y-"

"You didn't let me finish, sir. If you would just listen, people wouldn't think of you such as a greasy git!" Silence fell throughout the room. Severus stood shocked. Then his eyebrows lowered. Harry gulped and tried to hide his paled face. He felt cold and hot at the same time. Especially when Severus walked closely to Harry. Harry had to aim his eyes up, to the towering professor who snarled.

"Oh? So it looks like the 'Boy-Who-Lived' wants another detention? Hm? Is that what you are playing at? How about, fine you get it. Tonight. Tomorrow. How about for two weeks? How about...standing on a chair until the sun rises? Do you like that, Potter?" Snape moved the side to show the chair that no one uses. It was old and crooked. Harry felt beads of sweat dare to trickle down his face. He didn't like this dark tone of voice Severus had. Severus stood tall. His eyes only glowering down at the boy. It seems he forgot what happened to me...this isn't him...Harry still stood his ground. "Or how about, scrubbing every crack in the floor with your toothbrush? Or how about...you drink every potion I will save from every failed attempt? Hm? I like that. Come by my office at 7 pm. Sharp. Be prepared. And if you think you will die, do not think so. I wouldn't let the dear 'Chosen-One' die." Just then, Severus turned on his heels and brisked away. All the students stood, scared. Harry was frightened. Wh..what am I going to do? Harry looked around. Before Severus sat in his chair, he barked at everyone. "Back to work!" Harry was a little shaky as he looked at Draco. Ron was working with another student and Hermione was working with Blaise. Draco looked scared.

"That was stupid, Potter." Just then, Severus barked once more.

"If I hear a peep for the rest of the time, you will join Mr. Potter. Carry on if you wish to do so." For the remainder of the time, no one spoke a word. No one even dared to cough. The only things you could hear were grunt noises as students attempted at the wandless magic and the scribbling of Severus at his desk. Severus barely looked up again for the time remaining.

After the class period, Harry made sure to be gone before anyone could say anything. Draco tried to catch up, but failed. Harry walked fast through the corridors. Harry wanted to go somewhere. He wanted to clear his head as he prepared for the night. He had to get the Marauders Map, but he couldn't bail on detention or not do what Severus Snape wanted...Harry felt fearful. Harry walked outside the castle. As the castle stood in the distance, Harry was walking toward the forest that even passed Hagrid's hut. Harry walked in the forest to just feel nature for a while. He found himself deep in the forest before he laid down to relax. He laid under an overgrowth of veins and roots and bushes. He placed his head down and above him, the trees were blocking the direct sunlight. The sun looked hidden. The calm wind that had a hint of coldness to it, breezed and it made the plants dance. Harry had his head on the green grass that tickled his face and he closed his eyes, taking in the nature.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	50. He Sees James

6:30 AM: November

Severus had a headache. It was the beginning of his drinking. It isn't a problem. He reassured himself. Although he didn't appreciate the headaches and the hangovers. Severus was in The Great Hall. He did his annual sweep across the tables. Everyone seemed attendant. Well...everyone but...Potter. Severus sneered at the name. The Boy-Who-Left. That previous night, Severus was by himself. He was with the mirror. He loved looking at it. He stared at it. He talked to Lily Evans. He would feel her gentle touch on his cheek as she attempted to wipe his tears away. But last night, he heard a whisper. _" **Sectumsempra**!" Severus looked up. The whisper was loud. Who would be using this spell? Who else knew about this spell? Severus looked at the mirror one more time. Lily left. Snape covered the mirror up with a sheet and rushed to the where the whisper came from. Severus walked quickly down the corridors. He then stopped at the astronomy tower. He looked at the many stairs and made his way to the top. When he did he stopped. Draco was on the ground. Blood was oozing._

 _Blood spurted from Malfoy's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand. "No-" gasped Harry. Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and plunged toward Malfoy, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest. "No- I didn't- I- I'm sorry..." Harry did not know what he was saying; he fell to his knees beside Malfoy, who was shaking uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood. Harry bent down and saw his own robes beginning to soak up some of Malfoy's blood. Harry looked scared._

 _Severus knelt over Malfoy, drew his wand, and traced it over the deep wounds Harry's curse had made, muttering an incantation that sounded almost like song, **"Vulnera Sanetaur**..." The flow of blood seemed to ease; Snape wiped the residue from Malfoy's face and repeated his spell. Now the wounds seemed to be knitting. Harry was still watching, horrified by what he had done, barely aware that he too was soaked in blood and water. When Snape had performed his countercurse for the third time, he half-lifted Malfoy into a standing position. "You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that. . . . Come. . . ." He supported Malfoy across the bathroom, turning at the door to say in a voice of cold fury, "And you, Potter . . . You wait here for me." Draco was lifted in Snape's arms. Snape rushed his way to the hospital wing where he comforted Draco Malfoy. His godson. Severus kept his head down at Draco's sleeping body. Then after minutes of sitting and self-pitying, he stood up and left. He didn't bother tell Poppy. He walked back to the astronomy tower. There was no one there. Not one soul. Severus snarled. Potter! Severus decided it was best to lock the windows. He knew the boy would be back. _

It was a new day. Severus saw no sign of Harry. Without any word he stood up and left The Great Hall with a slam of a door. With everyone talking at once, the slam was only heard by the teachers who seemed to flinch. Severus walked down the corridors. A grin was placed on his face as he walked the astronomy tower stairs and found the boy with his back toward the window. _I got you now._ Severus opened the windows and made sure they were loud. The boy flinched slightly. Snape wanted to not act the way he did. "Well...well...well." Severus knew then, when the boy was in his face, that his breathe might have smelled of liquor. He snarled at the boy but placed a grin. _"Punish him."_

 _What? He didn't know what he was doing._

 _"Punish him. He is exactly like James Potter. He is causing trouble."_

 _No, no, no. He isn't like James._

 _"Yes he is! You are staring right at him."_ Severus couldn't help but close his eyes. He wanted to to rip his hair out. He wanted to scream at himself.

 _But-_

 _"No. Get him now. He wants the attention. That's what he is doing...or do you want to go find Lily in that room?"_ Severus clenched his teeth in the grin. He didn't know exactly what he was doing. He had no control. He cursed the liquor that he has been drinking. He cursed the madness that was making him drunk. Before he could say anything, when he opened his eyes and looked at the boy, he saw him: James Potter. The eyes were brown. The hair was badly ruffled and there was a taunting grin. Severus grinned wider as he knew that he was older and bigger than James Potter. So Severus took his chance.

"To the common rooms... _sir_." Harry sneered. Snape let Harry enter and slammed the windows shut. _I got you now, James._

"Nice to know you actually didn't get yourself killed last night. Or even let yourself become a murderer last night. And you are very most welcome, Potter." Harry snarled. "I suppose you wanted to make an entrance, did you?" Snape continued. "And with no flying car available you decided that bursting into the Great Hall halfway through the breakfast ought to create a dramatic effect." Still Harry remained silent, though he thought his chest might explode. "And no cloak. You can walk in so that everyone sees you, which is what you wanted, I'm sure." Severus gripped Harry's not-so-nicely looking robes. He pulled Harry through the Astronomy Tower. Almost dragging the boy with him. Harry stumbled a few times, but Severus only grinned more. Once they got to the doors of The Great Hall, Snape watched Harry. But Harry turned on the spot and marched straight through the open doors. The Great Hall, with its four long House tables and its staff table set at the top of the room, was decorated as usual with floating candles that made the plates below glitter and glow. It was all a shimmering blur to Harry, however, who walked so fast that he was passing the Hufflepuff table before people really started to stare, and by the time they were standing up to get a good look at him, he had spotted Draco who looked bruised and sore, who also glared murderously at Harry, and Blaise. Harry walked fastly to the Slytherin table where Snape began to walk toward the teacher's tables. The student's who craned their necks to see Harry quickly put their heads down as Snape passed them. Severus dared to snarl at the students who looked at him.

"The very best of mornings to you!" spoke a tall and slender woman. Severus made his way to his seat at the head table. He watched all the children who were paying more attention to Potter. The woman had long red hair, fine facial features, and high cheek bones, and she would have had a great smile. She was smiling broadly, her arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room. "Now . . . to our students, welcome, as always," she said. As Minerva began to speak, Snape looked down at his plate. It had a happy face on it. It was eggs, sausage, and toast. Severus rolled his eyes and made a disgust sound as he pushed his food away. Slughorn took notice.

"Are you okay, my boy?" Severus wanted to ignore the man. So he did.

"...and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise. We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn"- Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waistcoated belly casting the table below into shadow- "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master." Sit down, you fool! Severus wanted to say. He didn't appreciate anyone making themselves more known in a cocky manner. That's what James Potter did. And that's what he refuses to do with himself. _Although...I know what is going to be said next._ Severus let a small curl form on his lips as he heard everyone whispering. He loved this.

"Potions?" The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they had heard right.

"-will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Snape, who was sitting on Slughorn's right, did not stand up at the mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgment of the applause from the Slytherin table, yet Harry was sure he could detect a look of triumph on the features he loathed so much. Yes...the job that is rightfully mine...Snape felt triumphed. It took a lot of energy just to not let his expression show his victory.

McGonagall cleared her throat. The whole Hall had erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news that Snape had finally achieved his heart's desire. Seemingly oblivious to the sensational nature of the news she had just imparted, Minerva said nothing more about staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing. "Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength." The silence seemed to tauten and strain as McGonagall spoke. Snap's eyebrows rose. Was he still expected to fight Voldemort? I don't recall Voldemort demanding a war. He has Harry. Harry doesn't want to fight...if anything...it's Dumbledore who we should be prepared against.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them- in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety." Minerva's green eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more. "But now, your classes await. Pip pip!" With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches were moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their classes. Severus went his way to his new class. Severus did wonder where Lupin was. Or why just when the job started, he had resigned.

Once it was lunch, Severus couldn't help but look at James Potter who sat with Draco Malfoy. Why aren't you with the Gryffindors? Severus squinted his eyes. After letting himself pour a little bit of Fire Whiskey in his drink. He took a sip and the boy's face morphed into Harry Potter. Severus blinked. _What the? James?_ Severus looked at his glass and raised his eyebrows. How much have I actually drank? Severus shrugged and then Professor Horace began to talk to Severus. Severus couldn't help trying to ignore him, yet he couldn't not talk to the man. "Hello, my dear boy!" Severus rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Good afternoon, Professor." Severus barely ate any food. But he ate some. Slughorn seemed excited. His eyes twinkled and the lines that laid right next to his eyes were shown as he smiled brightly.

"Mr. Potter is very exceptional in my class."

"I guess..." Severus said. _What does he want? Since when did Potter actually pay attention in class to do something?_

"I couldn't be any prouder than to have his presence in my class." Severus raised his brows and sneered.

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?"

"Well because he is collectable." Snape's eyes opened wide. _What the hell does that mean?_ Snape said no more to the professor. Instead he sat straight and grimace at all the houses. He snarled under his breath at the look of Potter. As Snape blinked, Harry Potter became James Potter. Severus abruptly got up and went to look in the mirror. When he did he found a chair and sat in front of it. He stared at the reflection of Lily. She wore a beautiful white dress and her hair hung low. Her hair was a beautiful red. Her eyes were a strong emerald green that could send any man in a trance. As he watched her movements and heard her laugh echoed in his ears, he had to go to his class. He sighed as he whistled down another cup of Fire Whiskey and left. He covered the mirror with an old and dusty blanket and left. As he did he looked to make sure no one saw him. He walked through the corridors. His eyes were feeling heavy and he felt like his mind was wondering. Snape staggered fast to his new class. His new class that had his kind of style. And he sat in his desk and sat himself upright. No sense on being drunk on the job, he darkly chuckled. The students began to enter and as they did they gasped. And Severus smirked.

Harry looked around as they entered. Snape had imposed his personality upon the room already; it was gloomier than usual, as curtains had been drawn over the windows, and was lit by candlelight. New pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk; Hermione hastily dropped her copy of Confronting the Faceless back into her bag and stowed it under her chair. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention." His black eyes roved over their upturned faces, lingering for a fraction of a second longer on Harry's than anyone else's. "You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe." _You believe . . . like you haven't watched them all come and go, Snape,_ thought Harry scathingly. "Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced." Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; the class craned their necks to keep him in view. "The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible." Severus had waited for this moment. He had waited for the moment to properly teach his favorite subject. And he spoke greatly about it. _It is powerful and dark, but it is art to do this. It is passion._

Harry stared at Snape. Snape ignored the stares. But he did not like whisperings. Snape hit his desk which startled everyone and the room became quite.

"Your defenses," said Snape, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures"- he indicated a few of them as he swept past- "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse"- he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony- "feel the Dementor's Kiss"- a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall- "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius"- a bloody mass upon the ground.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" said Parvati Patil in a high pitched voice. "Is it definite, is he using them?" Snape looked angrily at the speaking student. Harry wanted to chuckle. _Why does anyone want to interrupt me. Me?!_

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," said Snape, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now . . ." He set off again around the other side of the classroom toward his desk, and again, they watched him as he walked, his dark robes billowing behind him. ". . . you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?" Hermione's hand shot into the air. Snape took his time looking around at everybody else, making sure he had no choice, before saying curtly, "Very well- Miss Granger?" Snape rolled his eyes. _I do not care for her answer._ He folded his arms and waited for her answer.

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," said Hermione, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six," said Snape dismissively, over in the corner, Ron sniggered, "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some"- his gaze lingered maliciously upon Harry once more- "lack." Severus smirked grimly. He liked being the bad guy.

"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on." Although Snape did not know it, Harry had taught at least half the class, everyone who had been a member of the D.A., how to perform a Shield Charm the previous year. None of them had ever cast the charm without speaking, however. A reasonable amount of cheating ensued; many people were merely whispering the incantation instead of saying it aloud. He put many people in pairs. He even put the Potter boy and Ron together. _Ron wanted a chance to shine. Now is the the time._ Potter smirked at Ron who struggled greatly.

Typically, ten minutes into the lesson Hermione managed to repel Neville's muttered **JellyLegs Jinx** without uttering a single word, a feat that would surely have earned her twenty points for Gryffindor from any reasonable teacher, thought Harry bitterly, but which Snape ignored. He swept between them as they practiced, looking just as much like an overgrown bat as ever, lingering to watch Harry and Ron struggling with the task. Ron, who was supposed to be jinxing Harry, was purple in the face, his lips tightly compressed to save himself from the temptation of muttering the incantation. Harry had his wand raised, waiting on tenterhooks to repel a jinx that seemed unlikely ever to come. Severus ignored Hermione Granger. _Pathetic. Of course she learned how to do it._

"Pathetic, Weasley," said Snape, after a while. "Here- let me show you-" He turned his wand on Harry so fast that Harry reacted instinctively; all thought of nonverbal spells forgotten, he yelled, " **Protego**!" His Shield Charm was so strong Snape was knocked off-balance and hit a desk. The whole class had looked around and now watched as Snape righted himself, scowling. "Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?" Severus felt his back snap. It wasn't broken but it wasn't perfectly fine either. He stood up with a slight grunt. Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," said Harry stiffly.

"Yes, _sir_."

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor." The words had escaped him before he knew what he was saying. Several people gasped, including Hermione. Behind Snape, however, Ron, Dean, and Seamus grinned appreciatively. Severus looked around the room. Everyone was watching. _How dare he make me a fool!_

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," said Snape. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter . . . not even 'the Chosen One.' " Everyone went back to work. Severus walked to his desk and sat down. He wanted to look like he was grading papers when in fact he wanted to hex Potter for the rudeness.

"Professor!" Harry yelled. Severus looked up, anger was placed on his face. Severus then stood up and brushed his robes. He looked calm, despite the anger that was now radiating off him. The students all backed away. It was now Harry versus Severus. Ron was snickering with some of the other Gryffindors. Draco looked petrified, along with some of the other Slytherins. Hermione looked like she was ready to jump out of her skin. "I don't appreciate _your_ cheek!" Harry smirked. He saw the quick rage flash in Snape's eyes.

"Whatever do you mean...Potter?" Harry walked closer. Just a few steps then placed his ground.

"No one likes your comments. No one likes the things you say or-" Severus scuffed and a smirk began to place its way on his face. His lips curled.

"I didn't come here to be liked, Potter. Surely y-"

"You didn't let me finish, sir. If you would just listen, people wouldn't think of you such as a greasy git!" Silence fell throughout the room. Severus stood shocked. Then his eyebrows lowered. Harry gulped and tried to hide his paled face. He felt cold and hot at the same time. Especially when Severus walked closely to Harry. Harry had to aim his eyes up, to the towering professor who snarled. Severus looked down at the small boy.

"Oh? So it looks like the 'Boy-Who-Lived' wants another detention? Hm? Is that what you are playing at? How about, fine you get it. Tonight. Tomorrow. How about for two weeks? How about...standing on a chair until the sun rises? Do you like that, Potter?" Snape moved the side to show the chair that no one uses. It was old and crooked. Harry felt beads of sweat dare to trickle down his face. He didn't like this dark tone of voice Severus had. Severus stood tall. His eyes only glowering down at the boy. It seems he forgot what happened to me...this isn't him...Harry still stood his ground. "Or how about, scrubbing every crack in the floor with your toothbrush? Or how about...you drink every potion I will save from every failed attempt? Hm? I like that. Come by my office at 7 pm. Sharp. Be prepared. And if you think you will die, do not think so. I wouldn't let the dear 'Chosen-One' die." Just then, Severus turned on his heels and brisked away. All the students stood, scared. Harry was frightened. Wh..what am I going to do? Harry looked around. Before Severus sat in his chair, he barked at everyone. "Back to work!" Harry was a little shaky as he looked at Draco. Ron was working with another student and Hermione was working with Blaise. Draco looked scared.

"That was stupid, Potter." Just then, Severus barked once more. Severus heard the whispering between Harry and Draco. Severus looked with murder in his eyes. I do not appreciate this!

"If I hear a peep for the rest of the time, you will join Mr. Potter. Carry on if you wish to do so." For the remainder of the time, no one spoke a word. No one even dared to cough. The only things you could hear were grunt noises as students attempted at the wandless magic and the scribbling of Severus at his desk. Severus barely looked up again for the time remaining. Severus left the class and into the back rooms. He made his way back to the mirror.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz ALSO: NEWS**

 **I HAVE A BLOG!** html/editor/web/renderer/edit/191ef092-417b-4d07-8ade-187da7f1207e?editorSessionId=cba52911-96fe-46b5-bce7-9d75519acfe5&metaSiteId=85295a24-6c99-4387-bfd1-ef50afbf4c6d **COME ONLINE AND SUPPORT ME, Please. I am just trying to get myself out there in the world. And I really need support. My blog is to talk about any topics you guys want, I also make poetry, and talk about different ideas that come to my mind. But I want this to become interactive, so just ask to write about something, I also am interested in doing Q and A's. :D**


	51. The Mirror of Erised Returns

7:00 PM: November

Harry skipped dinner. He was shaky from his last class. He fell asleep outside and had a dream.

 _"Mr. Potter." Harry was in Potions. He didn't want to called on. The recent summer had bruised him and hurt him. Harry was only a few years younger than he was now. Harry took pride in his Father and Mother. He knew he had her eyes and knew that he had his looks. And he loved it. But on this day, his head was down as he tried to avoid being called on and made of a fool once again by no other than Severus Snape. Severus grinned at Harry who jerked up. Severus had his arms crossed and he stood before the class. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat in the second row of the class. Ron and Hermione on either sides of Harry James Potter. Harry's big, emerald green eyes looked Snape._

 _"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked nervously. Snape's lips curled. Harry let his eyes droop with agony. He hated potions because of Snape. Harry actually loved to learn about brewing potions, but Severus Snape picked on him all the time. Severus Snape always tried to break Harry James Potter._

 _"Tell me, what are the risks of taking Dreamless Potions?" There was a slight snarl in Snape's voice. Harry bit his lip. He knew all about Dreamless Potions for he had his summer to make them. Of course, though, before the beginning of the new term, his muggle family found out and got rid of everything of Potion like. But Harry knew._

 _"If taken often, addiction will form. And when the addiction forms and is untreated, then the user will have no effect with the Dreamless Potions. However, the only thing that would happen is the possibility of becoming sleep deprived for it changes the chemicals in the brain. So instead of it helping your body calm and sleep, it will interact with the obsessive and addiction side which will make you hyperactive." Harry let his head fall as the class remained silent. Even Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in her year, didn't know all this. But, Snape persisted to make a fool of Harry and make him seem dumb._

 _"What is the main ingredient, Potter?" Snape barked out. Harry then snorted._

 _"Dragon's Blood. However, if someone were to have the rare allergy to is, or if you can't find this ingredient, Pixie Wings can be used." Harry began to feel his heart beat in his ears. he didn't want to be asked anymore questions. But Severus walked closer to Harry. In fact, Severus leaned his hands on Harry's desk. Harry looked around and all the students were either silent or whispering. Severus snapped his fingers in Harry's face and Harry jerked his attention to Snape. Snape looked aggravated._

 _"How long does it take to make?" Harry twisted his smile in a look of confusing. "So you don't know? I wouldn't expect anything more than the 'Golden-Boy'. You couldn't make a simple and easy potion." Severus stood up abruptly and started to walk back to the front of the class. Before Severus could reach the front, Harry spoke up._

 _"Would you like the long version, or the condensed version, Professor." There were more whispering in the classroom as Severus turned on his heel to face Potter._

 _"Condensed version because I doubt your tiny brain could hold anything to the full extent." Snape snarled. His smile was faded away and hatred was across his face. Harry was shaky with answering but he didn't want to be constantly bullied. He wanted to show he can be smart. So Harry looked Snape with his big, emerald green eyes._

 _"The time it takes depends on the different doses. The longest is eight weeks and three days. The shortest dose amount of time is nine hours. Everything else, depending on dose, needs to be measured precisely." Everyone in the class looked horrified, yet excited. Snape let his lip thin._

 _"Well, you aren't as daft as you look." Severus nearly mumbled that. The student's craned their necks to listen. As soon as Severus made his way back to the front of the room. "Today, we will be making a Dreamless Potion. And since Mr. Potter here is prideful in his responses, he will check each cauldron at the end of class. If not every single cauldron is perfect, including your own," Severus now glared at Harry. "You will be receiving a week of detention and 50 points will be deducted by Gryffindor." Harry stood up in rejection. Severus let his eyebrow raise._

 _"Why is that? Is it because you actually know I'm smart? Or is it because you have nothing better to do because you are a loner?" The class fell silence._

 _"20 points from Gryffindor already." Severus said with a straight and hated look._

 _"Why can't you just accept that I'm not that bad at this class? Why can't you just accept that? For Merlin's Sake!" Harry knew he said too much. Severus walked closely to the boy who dared to talk back._

 _"I wouldn't dare speak another word for the remaining class. If you do, you will be sorry." Harry gulped as he sat in his chair. His face felt paled. Severus turned around and smirked at the scared students. Then, there were whisperings. "Silence!" He said. It was strict and strong. Everyone did their own potion. Everyone slowed down their process so Harry had some time to get his done before everyone else's so he could help everyone else. The Slytherins laughed as they purposely made a mess and mistakes in their potions until Snape glared at them and then they made the potions correctly. Harry didn't get any detentions but he did get more points deducted because "of his constant cheek"._

Harry made his way by the classroom of Severus Snape. He knocked on the door and behold, he saw viles of positions spread around all the desks. Harry gulped and he entered. Severus had his head down and he was grading papers. Harry looked around the room to look where Lupin might have hid it. Harry closed his eyes and remained still and quiet as he tried to remember where Lupin put it when he was in his office. _A desk drawer? No...that would be too easy._ Harry looked around the large room. He looked along the walls and saw a tiny thread out of the wall. If he wasn't looking for something like that, no one would have seen. It was so well hidden. Severus then got a sickening look on his face. Harry smelled Fire Whiskey. It was slight but he could still smell it. Harry gulped. Snape looked at the boy.

"Potter." He said.

"Professor." Harry started to feel nervous.

"Begin drinking. I will watch." Harry felt tears burning in his eyes. He wanted to not do this. This was the worst thing Harry could think of him doing it. Harry felt a single tear that begged to fall. _Why? Please don't make me do this. Please_. Harry wanted to beg. Harry didn't move any closer. He eyed the viles. _I don't want to._ Severus then stood up and walked fast. He was in front of the boy and then looked at the boy. While staring at the big eyed boy, Harry saw his hand grab one of the first vials closest to Harry. He held in front of the boy and smirked sickeningly. "Time to drink, Potter." Harry felt tears wanting to fall. Harry shook his head no. Severus snarled. "Drink it now or you will get something worse." Harry took it shakingly. _Where is Draco? I need him now._ Harry saw it was silver. _What is this supposed to be?_ Severus was towering over him.

"Sir, please don't make me do this." Harry begged.

"Come on James...we both know you deserve this. Now drink it. Feel what I felt because of you." Severus had a deep anger in his eyes. Harry was paralyzed. _James? he thinks I'm my father? But why?_ Harry shook his head.

"Professor, I'm Harry."

"Potter, I don't want anymore cheek from you. Drink. It." Harry threw the vile on the floor. Severus glared and before Harry could do anything Severus was dragging him by the robes. Harry felt his feet dragging across the corridor halls. He felt the concrete under his shoes. Harry grabbed Snape's arms that were grasping his robes that were close to his neck. Harry began gasping for air. Harry felt the fear and panic run throughout his body. Just then, when Snape looked both ways to make sure he wasn't being followed, Harry saw they were in front of a wall. Just a blank a wall. _What are we doing here? Why are you doing this? I can't breathe! Please, professor! I'm not my father!_ Harry started to feel more pressure on his robes that blocked more airway. Severus whispered a spell and the walls moved. It was a room with many...many things. Where are we? Severus continued to drag Harry then let go as Severus saw his chair where he liked it in front of a cloaked object. Harry was thrown to the ground and he began coughing. He held his throat as if to soothe it. He saw Severus rip the fabric that covered the tall object off. Harry looked. _No. No! It can't be..._ Harry stayed where he ws, not begging to move. He saw Severus sit down. By his chair, there was a cup of Fire Whiskey.

The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket — but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi."

 _It was Christmas. It was his first year. Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words: "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you." It was his father's cloak. It was an invisibilty cloak. And Harry used this to find the ver mirror Snape was staring at._

 _He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air- she and the others existed only in the mirror. She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes — her eyes are just like mine, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green- exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did. Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection._

 _"Mom?" he whispered. "Dad?" They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees- Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life. The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness. How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find his way back to bed._

 _He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room. Then, the year passed. Then time went by. And then, Harry had to fight for his life._

 _",It was the end of the year. Harry James Potter was in the Hospital Wing for defeating Professor Quirrell who had been a host for Voldemort. And Dumbledore came to visit Harry who woke up from a few day sleep. Harry was sore but he had questions for Dumbledore. "Quirrell said Snape-"_

 _"Professor Snape, Harry."_

 _"Yes, him- Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"_

 _"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."_

 _"What?" "He saved his life."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Yes . . ." said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt. . . . I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace. ." Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped._

 _"And sir, there's one more thing . . ."_

 _"Just the one?"_

 _"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"_

 _"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone- find it, but not use it- would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes. . . . Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them — but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" THE MAN WITH TWO FACES 301 He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!" Before Dumbledore left, Harry spoke up._

 _"Sir? What was that mirror?" Dumbledore looked proud._

 _"The Mirror of Erised is an ancient, ornate mirror. It has clawed feet and a gold frame inscribed with the phrase 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' The mirror shows the most desperate desire of a person's heart, a vision that has been known to drive men mad. The happiest and most satisfied person in the world would look in the mirror and see a reflection of them, exactly as they were, for they would then have no one and nothing more to yearn or desire for that the mirror could ever show them. But of course, it is intrinsically inherent for human nature to desire something greater than one's own self- meaning that an event wherein the mirror fails to carry out its intended purpose rarely, if at all, happens._ _The writing engraved on the frame of the mirror is written in an old foreign magic language and probably dead language, but if you look closely it says "I show not your face but your heart's desire" backwards, with the spaces rearranged. Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. It was a cursed mirror. But ah, it is also a lovely mirror." Harry bit his lip._

 _"Sir? What do you see?" Dumbledore smirked and he laughed._

 _"I see myself with colorful socks." Harry snickered. Crazy, old men._

Severus picked up his drink and sipped a bit. Harry stood up. Severus began to sob. "Lily...Lily I'm sorry..." Harry couldn't see anything past Severus. As he stood behind Snape he saw Snape and him just standing there. Lily and James Potter stood in the back, but they were ghost shaped. They smiled and waved. Severus hugged Harry and looked behind himself as he saw the ghosts. He kissed Lily on the cheek and she giggled and blushed and James gave Snape a firm handshake. Harry could tell they were proud that Harry had Snape as a guardian. Harry could see the proud look Snape had. Snape and Harry both looked whole.

Just then, Snape gasped. "Harry?" Harry stopped looking at the mirror and stood still. He barely calls me Harry. "Harry Potter?" He then turned around. He got out of his chair and then fell on his knees as if he were defeated. He took Harry in a hug and held Harry close. Harry let himself fall on his knees and he embraced the hug. He felt the older man dry sob. "What have I done?" Harry said nothing. And just let the older man live and breathe.

7:00 PM: November

Severus walked the corridors in an odd strut. It was his drink. He saw the way Hogwarts looked like when he was young. Instead of the halls being empty, they were full of everyone he once knew as children. He almost went looking for Lily but then he knew he had a chance to give James Potter a piece of his mind. And he went into the old classroom that he loved and sat at the teacher's desk. He didn't feel like a teacher. But he felt like he was just a kid getting his revenge after years of being bullied. And then, there was a tap on the door. So he sat with his head low. He knew James Potter was here. _I got you know, Potter_. He smirked as he looked up.

"Potter." He said. He felt taller. He felt stronger. He felt like he was better and finally James Potter would see.

"Professor." James looked cocky. Like he had a trick up his sleeves.

"Begin drinking. I will watch." Severus then stood up and walked fast. He was in front of the boy and then looked at the boy. While staring at the big eyed boy, Harry saw his hand grab one of the first vials closest to Harry. He held in front of the boy and smirked sickeningly. "Time to drink, Potter." Harry shook his head no. Severus snarled. "Drink it now or you will get something worse." Harry took it shakingly. Severus was towering over him. _I got you know, Potter. And you will now learn to not mess with me. I saved the potions I made on my old time and made sure they were wrong. Now you get to pay._

"Sir, please don't make me do this." Harry begged.

"Come on James...we both know you deserve this. Now drink it. Feel what I felt because of you." Severus had a deep anger in his eyes. _Just do it already!_ Severus felt his patience running low. He wanted his revenge on James.

"Professor, I'm Harry." _Who the hell is Harry?_

"Potter, I don't want anymore cheek from you. Drink. It." Harry threw the vile on the floor. Severus glared and before Harry could do anything Severus was dragging him by the robes. Harry felt his feet dragging across the corridor halls. He felt the concrete under his shoes. Harry grabbed Snape's arms that were grasping his robes that were close to his neck. Harry began gasping for air. Harry felt the fear and panic run throughout his body. Just then, when Snape looked both ways to make sure he wasn't being followed. Severus entered the wall. There was everything in this room. He had James by the collar and no one had spotted them. And James said nothing. Severus threw the boy on the ground and looked at the fabric covering the walls. There was a mirror. He looked at it and sat down. He stared at the mirror. He took a sip from the drink he had next to him. He forgot James was there.

The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket — but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." He let his hands run over the etched words. He closed his eyes and saw his desire. He saw Lily Evans in a white dress who was smiling. He wanted to cry. He watched her dance and he saw this time, she had a Lily in her hair. It was placed perfectly behind her ear. After what felt like a life-time she stopped. She still smiled, but she pointed to a small child who was coming into the mirror. It was a boy. A boy with many different colors. Then he saw himself. Lily hugged him and she took his hand and guided him to the boy. Severus looked down at his hand as he could imagine her touch. It was so light and dainty.

When Snape crouched down to her son, she had a sad look on her face. He looked up and saw. He stood up and cupped her face. A single tear fell as she pointed to her son. He crouched down and cupped his face. He saw all the colors of abuse, and all the colors of his heart changed. His face was cleared. His skin began to heal and soon, as Snape still held on, the boy was cleared of all marks. He smiled. Severus saw the disjointed bones move back into place. He saw the ribs that were protruding out began to be hidden by a strong stomach. Swarming them both were the flowers of Lilies and the white magic sparkled before their eyes as it danced around them. As Severus wanted to stand up to look at Lily, she was gone. Severus looked back at the boy who was gone. He looked in the mirror which looked like a regular mirror now. He saw Harry James Potter with his wide eyes and saw the boy in fear.

Severus began to sob. "Lily...Lily I'm sorry..." Just then, Snape gasped. "Harry?" Harry stopped looking at the mirror and stood still. "Harry Potter?" He then turned around. He got out of his chair and then fell on his knees as if he were defeated. He took Harry in a hug and held Harry close. Harry let himself fall on his knees and he embraced the hug. He felt the older man dry sob. "What have I done?" Harry said nothing. And just let the older man live and breathe. The older man felt the warmth from the child and then broke the hug. He stood up and broke the mirror which startled Harry. Severus cupped the boy's face. "I won't drink. I will stop." Harry beamed a smile. Tears were in his eyes. Severus held out his hand and Harry took it. _This is really how it should be._

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz ALSO: NEWS**

 **I HAVE A BLOG!** html/editor/web/renderer/edit/191ef092-417b-4d07-8ade-187da7f1207e?editorSessionId=cba52911-96fe-46b5-bce7-9d75519acfe5&metaSiteId=85295a24-6c99-4387-bfd1-ef50afbf4c6d **COME ONLINE AND SUPPORT ME, Please. I am just trying to get myself out there in the world. And I really need support. My blog is to talk about any topics you guys want, I also make poetry, and talk about different ideas that come to my mind. But I want this to become interactive, so just ask to write about something, I also am interested in doing Q and A's. :D**


	52. Night Detention And New Beginnings

8:00 PM: November

Both Harry and Snape left the large room. They walked down the corridors but their hands were not touching. They both did have a reputation. They walked back to the classroom and Severus just had Harry clean up all the cauldrons and viles and scrub the floors to a decent look. Once it turned nine o'clock, Harry looked up. "I am done, Professor." Severus seemed tired but he nodded. Severus stood up and pointed to the door.

"Meet me in the Slytherin Common Rooms. I will be staying there." Harry looked happy. Harry went down the corridors. As he turned right outside the door, Draco stood and his eyes were wide. Harry let his eyes fall in a blank expression. Draco looked at Harry with the same expression. "What happened?" Draco asked. Harry looked behind him and saw that the classroom door was still open. Harry kept quiet and pointed his hand out to follow. As Draco and Harry walked the corridors in silence, Harry finally spoke after what felt like forever and a killing silence.

"He says he is going to stop drinking. I am still going to get the map." Draco looked at Harry.

"Wait? What? Tell me everything." Harry and Draco walked down. Harry described the punishment and the room of enchantment and the mirror and what happened.

"Draco, I don't mean to make it seem like I am trying to take him away. Seriously." Harry began to bite his bottom lip. Draco looked down at the floor.

"I know, just...he isn't as he used to be. And I just blamed you because it happened when you began to get involved." Draco said in a half-mumble. Harry nodded.

"I understand." Harry's back was straightened. As the two boys inched to the Common Rooms they looked at each other and nodded. They entered. _I hope everyone else is still cool with me._ Harry noticed that everyone was still doing their own thing.

"Your things are in our dorm. Me and you can play some music while we do some homework. We'll do it in our rooms and then just hang out. Is that okay?" Harry nodded with no expression on his face. They stood right at the entrance. Before Harry could move, Draco grabbed his shoulder. Harry flinched heavily. Draco pulled his arm away. Harry then gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry, Harry. I-" Harry held up his hand.

"It's okay." Harry then went on his way to the dorm as Draco followed. Walking up those steps tired him out. He felt the unsteadiness in his legs and he felt the way his bones creaked because there was nothing to really support him. After climbing a few stairs, only because they were in the dungeons, Harry felt tired and weakened. He knew that without his glamours he would be boney. _I don't care. It's not like anyone has force fed me or said anything. So no one else cares._ Harry shrugged to himself. When he entered the room, he saw his books and homework all stacked on his bed. He saw his suitcase on the bed. He opened it up and there was everything he, Draco, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape had gotten while they shopped. Harry shuddered at the memory.

 _Harry James Potter was taken to a dark room. He was placed under the **cruciatus** and chained. He was angry but he was confused. He was all alone, he felt...odd. Like something was there. He tried his wandless magic but it was cut off from him. He knew what was going to happen. He had the sickening feeling of it. After all the time at Hogwarts, after everyone saying he will get better, it never would. I should have known. It is a cycle. I'm the recyclable object. Rule 200: Don't get your hopes up. Harry felt the curse going in and out of his veins. He screamed in agony. His body was seizing and he didn't know what he could do. He tried to get his foot away from the chains, but he was trapped. The veins in his eyes were protruding. He was screaming so much and so loudly his voice began to be lost and his throat had a croak in it. His neck was bulging with veins and his hands were clenched. His body was on fire. This was a different feeling than the times he had known. His body was trapped, his body was seizing and absorbing all the pain. His mind kept going in and out of consciences. The pain felt ripening. Like his head was caving in and his bones were breaking piece by piece and as if his joints were being ripped out of place._

 _"Hello, Harry. How are you doing?" It was the man. Harry screamed for help. "Oh, you foolish freak. No one can help you, now." The dark silhouette figure waked closer to Harry. Harry heard the chains rattling against the floors a he backed away. No. No no no no! Please….I need someone to help me. But all Harry could do was cry in pain. The curse was now ripping up his neck making it feel like his jaw was going to be ripped. He knew he wasn't going to live. He knew his body would give out. The pain was excruciating. Then the curse was released. Harry's body was seizing and the curse was still traveling in his system._

 _"Please, just leave me alone."Harry whimpered out._

 _"Come on, boy. I see you have changed. Your eyes are darker, and so is your hair. You didn't think I knew about the wizarding world, did you? Didn't think I had friends with your people? Well not every witch or wizard is a freak. Just you and that professor. And of course, your friends. But of course, you didn't think you would get away from me, would you? I know you. You faggot." The man walked up to Harry. He grabbed his taser and struck Harry with it. Harry held in his screams. He knew not to satisfy the man."Awe...where's the fun? Come on...scream and cry."_

 _As Harry refused to do so, the man walked up to him and shoved Harry onto his stomach. He felt Harry's body. "You wanted this, didn't you?" Harry laid limp. He waited for it to happen. "Looks like they cleared up the scars. A brand new canvas, isn't it? Let me guess, they cleaned up your insides, too? So that will mean...you're tight again? And you'll feel the pain again, too." He gripped Harry's head and swung it back with force. I don't want this. Please… Harry felt the man's bulge on Harry's arse. Harry shivered. The man got into Harry's ear: "I know who else would love to hurt you. I'll bring them." Harry whimpered. He was powerless for the first time. He had a great power and then it was ripped away from him. The room was enchanted to lock away his spell casting and spell calling. He knew at this moment, no one will find him. For he doesn't know where he is._

Harry closed his eyes and heard rustling behind him. He blinked and realized he was in the dorm with Draco. Draco began to change into a night-time attire. Harry tried not to look but when he did out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the fresh scars from the spell he put on Draco. Harry looked down at the suitcase. "I'm sorry about the spell." Harry said. He heard silence.

"It's okay, Harry. What was that spell, anyways?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged.

"I read it in a book." Draco finished changing and Harry took out a pair of green boxers and black shorts and a white t-shirt. He headed into the bathroom quickly and shut the door. He started up the shower and felt the warm steam hit his skin as he undressed. He looked at himself in the mirror. He took the glamours down. He saw the bruises and the cuts and the pain. And he saw his bones. He saw his fate. _Everyone else forgets I wear glamours. So it makes sense to just keep it like that._ Harry smirked. But then he felt a connection. He felt his body tense and his eyes opened. _"Harry...Potter..."_ It was Voldemort. Harry blinked and saw himself in a dark room. There wasn't even anything. But he felt himself walking on water that just covered the surface of the floor.

 _What?_ Harry asked as he tried to look around but could not find anything. As he walked, he saw Voldemort standing with his back towards Harry. Harry walked faster. _What do you want?_ He tried to talk. He then yelled. _I'm here! What do you want?_ And as soon as Voldemort turned to face Harry, his face looked worn and surprised at the presence and he then waved his wand, in his hand, and everything went away like a fog.

Harry was back in the bathroom. He saw how the mirror was fogged out by the hot steam. He looked around and then got into the shower. What was that? He questioned. As he felt the way the hot water hit his body, he felt a cold shiver up his spine. He then gripped his scar as it was burning and it was bright red. It almost looked as if it were bleeding. Once Harry washed his body and dried it off, he re-dressed and put glamours on himself. He looked good as new. Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He then walked out. Draco was on his bed, classical music turned on, and bent over homework. Harry sat on his bed and closed the suitcase. He gently placed it under his bed. Draco looked slightly up then back down at his homework.

After some time, Harry packed up his books and put them in his book-bag and then let himself lay down on his bed. He sat with his feet crossed and his hands folded. Draco did the same thing. Their lights were out but neither of them felt tired. Harry looked at the ceiling. The ceiling was just regular stone.

 _When Harry was six years old he remembers being left alone. For weeks. For thirty-six days to be exact. Why do they always leave me? Harry had no access to the outdoors. He had no access to windows. He had barely any food, and he was dirty. Someone, please come find me. I don't deserve to live. Harry wanted to leave. But he had no where to go. When he heard the car come back, he had hidden in his cupboard. He shut the door and peaked out of the tiny slit that he made. He had cleaned the house and read, or tried to, most of the books. They didn't bother to really teach him how to read the books they got. He heard the door open and close. He heard laughing and giggling. And then...he smelled popcorn. Fresh made popcorn. Then he heard rustling of bags. Food. Please, I need food. Harry watched as he saw one-by-one they went into the kitchen. As they past his cupboard, he watched. He smelled fast food. A large amount too. Harry watched until he heard the creaking of someone inching to his cupboard. he heard his uncle, a beefy man, speak. "Why is this opened?" Then Harry heard the latch on the door close. Harry backed away and tried to picture himself with a new family eating lots of junk food, but also healthy. Oh how he always wanted to eat fresh fruits and vegetables and pasta and cheeseburgers and pizza...Harry felt his stomach growl and he softly sobbed to himself so he could go to sleep. He knew sleeping was better than feeling hungry._

"Harry!" Harry blinked and turned his head toward Draco. _Has he been talking?_

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Granger?" Harry looked at the ceiling.

"Er...I do-I don't know."

"What about Ginny?" Harry felt his face go red.

"Er..." Draco chuckled.

"Go for it, man. She's cute. And pureblood." _Cute and pureblood._ Harry smiled at the thought of Ginny.

 _Ginevra Molly Weasley was born on August 11th, 1981, to Arthur and Molly Weasley. She was the first girl born into the Weasley family in a long time, and the last for that generation after her six older brothers. At the time of her birth, the wizarding community she grew up in at the height of the First Wizarding War, during which her maternal uncles were murdered while fighting a group of four Death Eaters led by Antonin. The war eventually ended for a time to months later, after Lord Voldemort's defeat at the hands of Harry Potter on October 31st, 1981. Ginny and her six older brothers grew up in the Burrow on the outskirts of Ottery St. CatchPole in England. Despite the majority of her brothers being keen Quidditch players, Ginny wasn't allowed to play with them when she was a child. When she was six, she had a habit of breaking into the family broom shed and taking each of their brooms out in turn. She was never caught._ Harry looked at the ceiling and thought of her.

 _Ginny Weasley's keen features are her bright brown eyes, freckles and long red hair. From her fourth year and around, she gained confidence and learned to stop living in hope for Harry, she was considered to be one of the most attractive girls at Hogwarts._ _She is as bright and full of light such as the sun. Her smile can make anyone's head turn. She is the most beautiful girl's I have ever seen. Her eyes are like endless voids that show you a desire of future life. Her freckles that laid on her soft cheeks begged to be caressed and touched. Her lips? Her lips hold a kiss. In the corner of her mouth, a kiss that no one has been able to get._

Harry rolled to his side away from Draco. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. A few times he woke up in a daze. He heard Draco leaving the room to go into the common rooms. And then, Harry guessed it must have been late, he heard someone come in the room. Harry wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. He felt his bed be weighed down. He rolled over to his other side and his eyes split slightly open, but not enough to see who was there. He felt a hand caress his face. He then heard a silky, smooth voice ease him to sleep. "Shhh..." Harry fell into a deeper sleep.

8:00 PM: November

Draco was in the common rooms. He was sleeping. Well, napping. He then saw that the time was eight o'clock. _Shit! I was supposed to help Harry! Shit!_ Draco rushed to get his robes on and ran down the corridors. He saw the dark, engulfing corridors cast shadows as he ran. He wanted to make sure no one saw him out of bed.

 _It was his first year. He wanted to get the Trio into trouble. And he knew just how to do it. But then it failed. He told, but it failed. They were all there. In McGonagall's classroom. The three accused are standing in front of McGonagall's desk, while Malfoy is feet away, smirking._

 _"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken." McGonagall said._

 _"50?!" Harry gasped. Hermione was paled. She didn't even know what to say. Ron stood in silence. Draco stood to the side and smirked. I knew it!_

 _"Each. And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all four of you will receive detention." Wait...four? Draco's smile faded._

 _"Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said...'the four of us.'"_

 _"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates."_ _Harry, Ron and Hermione grin, and Draco sagged._

 _Then they were outside, at night, the four students are being led to Hagrid's hut by Mr. Filch. "_ _A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming. You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest. A sorry lot this, Hagrid." Hagrid made them go into the dark forest. Draco didn't dare do that again. Especially after the yelling by Snape._

As he turned right outside the door, Draco stood and his eyes were wide. _Oh! Potter!_ He saw the light shinning from the door of the classroom. Harry looked tired but not like he drank the potions. Harry let his eyes fall in a blank expression. Draco looked at Harry with the same expression. "What happened?" Draco asked. Harry looked behind him and saw that the classroom door was still open. Harry kept quiet and pointed his hand out to follow. As Draco and Harry walked the corridors in silence, Harry finally spoke after what felt like forever and a killing silence.

"He says he is going to stop drinking. I am still going to get the map." Draco looked at Harry. _Yes! He did it!_

"Wait? What? Tell me everything." Harry and Draco walked down. Harry described the punishment and the room of enchantment and the mirror and what happened. _Oh...he...he went mad. He lost his sanity...we need to break the mirror._ "Are we going to crash and break the mirror?" Draco asked. Harry gave no response. "Harry, we need to. To make sure he isn't going to do it again." Harry stopped and they looked to make sure neither of them were being followed. Harry nodded.

"Okay. I'll take you." Draco and Harry snuck around the corridors to the Room of Enchantment. When they both entered, Harry walked briskly into the room in search for the mirror. Draco was shocked. _I hope he doesn't find the vanishing cabinets..._ Draco began to panic. Draco knew exactly where it was. He knew what he was doing. He has been fixing it. He has been making it better and better. _But...the bird died._ Draco cracked his neck as he wasn't about to say anything. _What I do for the Dark Lord's commands is none of Potter's business._ Draco snarled to himself. But he then followed Harry. Harry stood in front of the mirror. Draco saw it and knew exactly what it was. He remembered his father telling him about it. He always wanted to see the mirror, but he knew the dangers of it. Harry nodded as they both took their wands out. They set their poses and then pointed at the mirror, side-by-side. Raising their wands, they sent a fiery bolt towards the mirror. A burst of blue light came from both of the their wands as they casted the **Curse of Smashing Objects.** The mirror had no glass left. They were spread around the whole room and the mirror then fell, crashing to the ground with a loud bang. Then, the frame cracked. They saw the words etched into it disappear. They both sighed and smirked. Then, they both left.

"Draco, I don't mean to make it seem like I am trying to take him away. Seriously." Harry began to bite his bottom lip. Draco looked down at the floor. _Oh..we are going to talk about this?_

"I know, just...he isn't as he used to be. And I just blamed you because it happened when you began to get involved." Draco said in a half-mumble. Harry nodded.

"I understand." Harry's back was straightened. As the two boys inched to the Common Rooms they looked at each other and nodded. They entered.

"Your things are in our dorm. Me and you can play some music while we do some homework. We'll do it in our rooms and then just hang out. Is that okay?" Harry nodded with no expression on his face. They stood right at the entrance. Before Harry could move, Draco grabbed his shoulder. Harry flinched heavily. Draco pulled his arm away. Harry then gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry, Harry. I-" Harry held up his hand. _I forgot...wait...I...he is wearing glamours...Draco couldn't help but think about what he would look like. Everyone forgot...everyone was surrounded by their own self that we all forgot...he is dying in front of us._

"It's okay." Harry then went on his way to the dorm as Draco followed. Draco couldn't help but notice that Harry looked like walking the steps were hard.

Harry closed his eyes and heard rustling behind him. He blinked and realized he was in the dorm with Draco. Draco began to change into a night-time attire. Harry tried not to look but when he did out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the fresh scars from the spell he put on Draco. Harry looked down at the suitcase. "I'm sorry about the spell." Harry said.

"It's okay, Harry. What was that spell, anyways?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged.

"I read it in a book." Draco finished changing and Harry took out a pair of green boxers and black shorts and a white t-shirt. He headed into the bathroom quickly and shut the door. Draco changed and sat on his bed. He then began the homework that everyone received from each subject and each grade level. Draco was on his bed, classical music turned on, and bent over homework. Harry sat on his bed and closed the suitcase. He gently placed it under his bed. Draco looked slightly up then back down at his homework.

After some time, Harry packed up his books and put them in his book-bag and then let himself lay down on his bed. He sat with his feet crossed and his hands folded. Draco did the same thing. Their lights were out but neither of them felt tired. Harry looked at the ceiling. The ceiling was just regular stone. Draco fell silent as he didn't know what to say. Draco felt odd, but he then he thought about Hermione. Hermione and her power. And her wits. And her...her smile and her eyes and the way her hair smelled of lavender. And the way she is her own woman. "Harry?" Draco said quielty. When there was no answer, Draco tried again. "Harry?" Then he decided to raise his voice.

"Harry!" Harry blinked and turned his head toward Draco.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Granger?" Harry looked at the ceiling.

"Er...I do-I don't know."

"What about Ginny?"

"Er..." Draco chuckled.

"Go for it, man. She's cute. And pureblood." I would go for Hermione but she isn't a pureblood. Draco sighed. He heard the bed in the dorm creak as Harry was on his side. He heard soft breathing. Draco decided to lay and rest his eyes. But after a while, Draco decided to leave. He didn't want to talk to disrupt Harry's sleeping. So Draco got up and left to the Common Rooms. He saw Severus Snape on the couch and everyone else around him doing homework. Others were in their dorms already. When he saw Snape he smiled. Severus saw him and waved him over.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy! We are doing a study group. Come join us, I think you might enjoy it." Then they went over many things. Draco laughed and everyone else did and it felt like everything was the same. Draco went to his dorm, quietly, and went to bed himself. He let his eyes fall. Draco slept until he heard the door creak and he heard a noise. Draco sat up and saw a figure standing over Harry. Draco rubbed his eyes. "Professor?" He whispered. Snape walked towards Draco and kneeled next to bed. Severus wasn't exactly touching the ground. He cupped Draco's face and Draco felt the soft touch.

"Go back to sleep, Dragon." Draco laid down in his bed.

"Professor," Draco began to whisper very lightly. "Harry has his glamours on."

"Yes I know, Dragon. And I'm sorry I haven't been myself. I got rid of all traces of Fire Whiskey and other drinks. Okay?" Draco smiled and touched his hand on the man's hand who cupped his face. "Try to sleep. I'll be fine. I wanted to check on my Snakes. Shh..." Draco felt a light tear fall on his cheek. Before he could wipe it away, it touched the man's hands. Draco held his breath. I missed you...I don't want you to drink anymore. Please." Draco felt a burning void in his heart. He knew what alcohol did. He saw his father. And now he was watching his GodFather. Please. Please. Before the older man could do anything, Draco sat up and wrapped his arms around the man's neck and held him tight. Draco felt the hesitation in the man. Then Snape wrapped his arms around Draco. Draco buried his face in Snape's shoulders and a few tears fell on the older man. Severus held the blond boy. "Shhh...it's okay. I'm going to get better. For you. For Harry. For all of us. I love you, Dragon. Go back to sleep." Draco felt himself getting taken over by sleepiness and his arms loosened and he felt his eyes being heavy. Then he felt his body be picked up and put back in bed. he felt the covers being put on him and a nice, gentle hand on his cheek. Before Draco could fall asleep, he heard the door creak open and then close silently. Then Draco let his body shutdown for the night.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	53. Bullied

6:00 AM: November

Harry heard the alarms go off and heard the banging on his door. Harry groaned in exhaustion. It was time to wake up. All Slytherins wake up at six in the morning, thirty minutes earlier than every other house because Severus gives routine. A routine to make sure everyone that leaves Hogwarts is able to survive and thrive on their own. Harry felt weak. But he grudgingly got out of his bed. He felt pains all over. He smiled, despite the pain, because no one saw past the glamours. He knew bones were broken. He knew scars were healing and he knew every area on his body was bruised. He knew his wrists were sprained and some fingers were individually broken and he knew his feet were infected with the cuts they made. He knew that his ribs were broken and he knew the fact that they protruded from his skin wasn't helping. He knew his face was bruised, smashed, cut, and sulken in. But he didn't care. No one seemed to, so he didn't. He got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He saw Draco and Blaise were waking up. Harry let the glamours fall. When he did he almost fainted himself. He saw how his skin was yellow and black and red. His face was inflamed and sore. His eyes were sulken in the sockets. He looked like something out of a nightmare. But Harry gripped the sink and put his glamours up and washed his hands. Every step he took was painful. Yet, he did it anyways.

Harry left the bathroom and Draco and Blaise had their backs to him. He bent down, moving ever so slowly, and got his suitcase with his clothes. He got his robes on and made sure he wasn't being watched...too much. He felt Draco's eyes on his back, but not long. When Harry finished making his bed, he put his suitcase away and he got his bookbag with his things. He noticed how the book bag was heavier than the day before. he placed it down and looked inside. Draco seemed to look questioningly. Harry looked at Draco. "Just making sure I have everything." Draco looked at Blaise who was standing tall. Blaise looked at both the blond and dark brown haired boys.

"Guys, Snape is doing a bedroom check, this morning. Straighten up!" Blaise barked. The two separated then stood neatly by their beds. Harry kept looking straight. He heard the opening and closing doors. He heard yelling in the distance.

"Come on ladies! You can do better than that! Even the males are doing better!" He felt fear flush on his face. Then there was another yell. "Madam! Madam! Get yourself together! Clean up!" Harry stood still. His breathing was heavy and slightly fast, but that was normal. His heart rate increased as he heard the noises getting closer and closer. After what felt like forever, Harry felt his legs begging to lay down and just sleep. But Professor Snape walked in. He barely even looked at the three boys as he glanced at each of their faces. He stood still and crossed his arms as he shut the door. "Show me your suitcases. Now!" They all scrambled to get their suitcases. Draco's was on a hollow shelf built in the wall right behind his bed. Blaise took is from a rolling, hidden, compartment that came from the side of the wall that was behind his bed. His suitcase was standing tall and it was pulled out to the side of bed. Severus made his rounds, looking at the objects and making sure everything is neat. He nodded at Blaise. Then at Draco. Harry felt himself shaking. But he leaned down and took his suitcase from under his bed and place it on his bed. Severus made no noise as he checked any of the three boy's things. He then nodded as they proceeded to put their things away. Then he went to the bathroom. He looked around. Then he opened the door and closed it. There were no words. Blaise and Draco went along and got themselves ready and quickly left the room. Harry did the same thing, but was more slow. They filed into their areas. Harry felt sick. He saw the food being laid out on the tables.

As everyone was eating and talking Harry heard the way everyone chewed. He heard every chew. Every swallow. Every sip. Harry felt disgusted. He slumped against his arm and sighed. He let his eyes fall as he drifted away.

 _There was a house. There was a fire. The fire, he now saw, had been lit in the grate. This surprised him. Then he stopped moving and listened intently, for a man's voice spoke within the room; it sounded timid and fearful._ _"There is a little more in the bottle, My Lord, if you are still hungry. "_

 _"Later," said a second voice. This too belonged to a man- but it was strangely high-pitched, and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. Something about that voice made the sparse hairs on the back of Frank's neck stand up. "Move me closer to the fire, Wormtail." Where am I? harry wanted to speak, but he found his voice was taken. He traveled throughout the house and found himself outside a door._

 _"Where is Nagini?" said the cold voice._

 _"I - I don't know, My Lord," said the first voice nervously. "She set out to explore the house, I think. . . "_

 _"You will milk her before we retire, Wormtail," said the second voice. "I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly. "_

 _"My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"_

 _"A week," said the cold voice. "Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over. "_

 _"The - the Quidditch World Cup, My Lord?" said Wormtail. Forgive me, but - I do not understand - why should we wait until the World Cup is over?"_

 _"Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities. They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything. So we wait. "_

 _"Your Lordship is still determined, then?" Wormtail said quietly._

 _"Certainly I am determined, Wormtail. " There was a note of menace in the cold voice now. There was a pause. Harry inched closer to the door. He touched it._

 _"It could be done without Harry Potter, My Lord. "_

 _"Without Harry Potter?" breathed the second voice softly. "I see. . . "_

 _"My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" said Wormtail, his voice rising squeakily. "The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard - any wizard - the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while - you know that I can disguise myself most effectively - I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person -"_

 _"I could use another wizard," said the cold voice softly, "that is true. . . "_

 _"My Lord, it makes sense," said Wormtail, sounding thoroughly relieved now. "Laying hands on Harry Potter would be so difficult, he is so well protected -" Just then Harry opened the door and there was a screech._

 _"We are followed!" Just then, Harry lost the dream._

Harry woke up with a flinch. The Slytherins that sat by him glanced. Draco, Blaise, and Crabbe and Goyle looked at him. He felt his scar burning. He stopped all temptation to not touch it. Before anyone could ask, the students were dismissed. Harry, Draco, and Hermione went along their day. Hermione sat next to Harry. She kept her eyes on Draco. Draco smirked at her. Harry rolled his eyes. For most of the day, Harry fell asleep. He was nudged by Hermione and Draco to wake up. But no one else seemed to care.

In Transfiguration, Harry twiddled his wand. McGonagall did not take heart. "Mr. Potter!" Harry jerked up. His head almost falling on the desk as he begged to sleep.

"Yes, Profess-er...Headmaster?" He knew he sounded stupid, so he sat up straight, well as much as he could.

"Do you insist on sleeping through my whole class?" Harry heard snickering from Ron and other Gryffindors. Harry glanced deadly at them. "I'm over here, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said coldly. Harry gulped.

"I can do the spell." Harry said convincingly. She stepped to the side of the front of her room. She gestured for him to get up and show the whole class. Harry slowly got to his feet and scrambled. Once he was up in front of the class she stepped to walk to the back of the class. Harry coughed lightly in his hand. He raised his wand eloquently and professionally. It looked as if he were performing magic to a bunch of students and he were the professor.

" **Epoximise**!" Harry swished his wand and when Minerva walked to her desk to look at the deck of cards she placed in front of him, she tried to pick it up. Only to know it was cemented to the desk. As if it were glued to the desk. Minerva nodded her head.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Please sit down and don't act so bored." Harry cooly walked back to his desk. He sat down and watched everyone else struggle with the spell he so easily performed. Hermione Granger even seem to struggled. But no longer, she did the same thing as Harry. Hermione looked at Draco who was swishing his wand.

"Oh, stop it. You're doing it wrong. You're even saying it wrong. It's **EpoximISE** , not **EpoximESE**!" She huffed and rolled her eyes. Draco rolled his eyes but smiled. After the whole day, Harry, Draco, and Hermione went by the lake. Ginny tagged along as she was standing next to Harry and Hermione stood next to Draco. Although the weather began turning colder, it was still nice enough to sit under the tree by the lake. The lake seemed to be cold enough to start glistening in the sunlight, but warm enough to not show vapor lines of the heat of the sun against the cold of the lake. Ginny and Hermione sat on side of the tree, on the left side, and Draco and Harry sat next to each other facing the lake. Harry breathed in deeply. No more than ten minutes, did Gryffindor and Ravenclaw boys start their troubles.

"Oi! Well isn't it Harry James Potter!" Ron snickered as he walked with a group of ten kids. Draco, Hermione, and Ginny stood up. Wand in hand.

"Harry, let's leave." Draco whispered to Harry. Harry nodded while his own wand was at the ready. Harry stood in his dueling pose.

"You're not so tough without your NEW Head of House, are you?" Snickered Ron. Harry took some steps back, putting his wand away. Just then, a boy from Ravenclaw spoke up.

"Oh, no you don't, Potter! **Immobulus**!" The boy yelled. Harry felt himself be bounded by imaginary bonds. He struggled as he fell to the ground. Draco stood his ground. Hermione took Ginny's hand and they both ran. They ran back up to the castle. Draco tried to undo the jinx until he too, was put under the jinx.

"How about a little swim, Potter?" A girl from Gryffindor pushed through. This girl had blond hair and was shorter. She had dark eyes. " **Wingardium Leviosa**!" She yelled and Harry felt himself being picked up. There was loud laughter coming from the large group of kids. Harry didn't even scream. _I know that's what they want. They want me to react. They want me to succumb. I will not!_ And just like that, she dunked Harry in the lake. Harry felt himself being held under for a few seconds then brought up into the air again. He felt his hair get dried out and damaged as the cold air hit. Then she did it again. Holding Harry down a little longer. Harry felt the cold water seeping into his system. Then, she used her wand to make him higher in the air.

" **Ventus**!" Yelled Ron. A gust of wind hit Harry. Harry felt his fingertips begin to freeze. He bit the inside of his mouth. He felt himself flying down to the river but then, before he hit the water he heard a voice: McGonagall. She was rushing across the lawn.

"What in Merlin's Sake are you doing?!" She screeched. She looked at each other the ten students who stopped laughing. She unjinxed Draco and then saw that Harry was above the water, shivering. She gasped. She unjinxed Harry. Harry fell into the water and began to splash his arms. I don't know how to swim! Harry began to feel his body falling deeper. As Harry began to sink, he felt his body being hoisted up for air, he heard the roaring laughter, and felt himself being pulled out from the lake. Harry began to cough as he was on the ground. He looked up and saw a crowd of people. McGonagall who looked at him with worried faces, Ron and the group of kids who still had smiles and smirks on their faces, Draco who looked pissed, and Hermione who then turned to run. Harry got up, calmly and walked away. He even ignored his name being called from McGonagall. He kept walking. Harry walked through the corridors, his dripping body leaving a trail through the corridors. Harry walked to the Slytherin Common Rooms. He ignored Snape who asked what happened barked to why he was wet. Harry just felt tired. He felt sore and tired. He wasn't upset. He wasn't numb. He just was tired. He opened the door to his dorm and without even changing his clothes, he took his wet ones off, threw them on the opposite side of his bed, only wearing his wet boxers, and crawled under the covers. He closed his eyes. He fell into a sleep that seemed short and light.

2:45 PM: November

Draco loved looking at the lake. _He loved how you saunter through a natural avenue of trees, it is shady, dark and cool almost cold. As you come to the end of the trees it opens up into a lake. The air is warmer, the sounds of insects are almost too loud. The lake seems like a black void, the sun bouncing off its surface. He loved how there was a 'plopping' sound as a fish breaks the surface and ripples widening out. You are at the edge of the lake now, the pebbles under foot, crunch, a moorhen is disturbed and runs off along the banking, distracting you from it's nest. A kestrel attracted by the disturbance, hovers above the next field. The smell, of water and 'ozone', warmth and living. You lay down on the edge of the water and peer into its depths, you only see pond weed and small insects at first. As you remain still, layers of water somehow become apparent, the open light layer with minnows darting about, the next darker layer, a large carp is sitting, watching as you watch him. Then the dark bottom of the pond, the brown silt moving with life. How the dragonflies catches the attention, landing on a bullrush nearby, you lift your gaze for a moment to see them in their metallic blue finery. From the corner of your eye you see a shape move in the water. You look back and realise there are loads of fish, you never noticed before, you saw their black shapes but did not recognise them as fish. There is another 'pop' sound and concentric circles form on the lake, a Moorhen runs away startled._

Draco Malfoy loved the serenity and beauty. He loved the calmness. And better yet, he loved how Hermione Granger was next to him. As they all sat by the tree in front of the lake, they all rested. There was silence as they all listened to nature. They all breathed and just enjoyed the look of the sun and the way it bounced off the lake. But it was ruined. Draco heard a loud group of kids in the distance. Without anyone knowing he leaned to the side of the girls. "Run for help, if there is trouble. And Weasley, stay indoors. Stay alert." Neither one of them nodded but then the group of mixed boys and girls, about ten, began to laugh. Harry had his head against the bark and seemed to just enjoy himself.

"Oi! Well isn't it Harry James Potter!" Ron snickered as he walked with a group of ten kids. Draco, Hermione, and Ginny stood up. Wand in hand. Draco nodded to them. _Run when you need to._ He looked at Hermione. She had her eyes squinted and her wand was gripped tightly. Her knees were bent as if she were the cat that she owns. Ginny looked a little more scared than them all, but she had determination and braveness in her eyes. Draco stood straight. He knew how to use his wand. Harry's non-wand hand was trembling, slightly.

"Harry, let's leave." Draco whispered to Harry. Harry nodded while his own wand was at the ready. Harry stood in his dueling pose. _Harry, please._

"You're not so tough without your NEW Head of House, are you?" Snickered Ron. Harry took some steps back, putting his wand away. Just then, a boy from Ravenclaw spoke up.

"Oh, no you don't, Potter! **Immobulus**!" The boy yelled. Harry fell to the ground with a thud. Draco swatted the girls to run behind his back. He tried to turn and run before he, too, was imobile. he felt the binds on his body. He glared at the group of kids.

"You won't get away with this!" Ron laughed.

"We already have." Ron walked closer to Draco. His face nearing Draco's. "And I would be quiet if I were you." Draco then decided to spit in Ron's face. Ron slapped Draco hard. Draco winced in pain. Ron walked back to the group. He whispered and a girl that stood on his right spoke up.

"How about a little swim, Potter?" A girl from Gryffindor pushed through. This girl had blond hair and was shorter. She had dark eyes. " **Wingardium Leviosa**!" She yelled and Harry felt himself being picked up. There was loud laughter coming from the large group of kids. Harry didn't even scream. And just like that, she dunked Harry in the lake. Harry felt himself being held under for a few seconds then brought up into the air again. He felt his hair get dried out and damaged as the cold air hit. Then she did it again. Holding Harry down a little longer. Then, she used her wand to make him higher in the air.

"Stop it!" Draco yelled. But they ignored the pleas. _Stop_! Draco wanted to be heard. he watched Harry James Potter look limb and light as they held him in the water and brought him up just to do it all over again.

" **Ventus**!" Yelled Ron. A gust of wind hit Harry. Draco closed his eyes, not wanting to see. He then heard a running person approach him and Harry. It was Minerva McGonagall.

"What in Merlin's Sake are you doing?!" She screeched. She looked at each other the ten students who stopped laughing. She unjinxed Draco and then saw that Harry was above the water, shivering. She gasped. She unjinxed Harry. Harry fell into the water and began to splash his arms. I don't think he can swim...Draco decided to rush to get Harry. he locked on his arms and began to pull him out of the water. Harry coughed after a few chest compressions and he looked blankly. He just got up, took his things and left. His clothes and hair were dripping wet. After feeling the skin of the boy, Draco knew the temperature decreased.

"Harry!" Draco tried to call out.

"Mr. Potter!" Minerva yelled. She looked at Draco and nodded her toward him. He took Hermione's hand and ran. He heard laughing as he glared at the group. McGonagall began to round them up. Draco tried to run after Harry. But he thought better of it. He probably wants some time alone. I will tell Snape of what happened. He kept walking. Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and looked at him.

"Go make sure he's okay." And with that, she went to an upset-looking Ginny who watched Harry drip by. And Draco watched Harry. Harry walked through the corridors, his dripping body leaving a trail through the corridors. Harry walked to the Slytherin Common Rooms. He ignored Snape who asked what happened barked to why he was wet. Draco followed after and told Snape what had happened. Draco couldn't even manage to say it quietly. For there was silence around the whole common rooms as Snape seemed like he didn't know what to say. But Severus put his book down and went up to the dorms. Draco sat in front of the fireplace and held his hands out for warmth. Many minutes later, Severus was heard going back to the common rooms. He told everyone that Harry was just resting and for them to not disturb him. Everyone nodded, after looking at each other and giving looks of concerns and questions. Draco sat by the fireplace, then took a spot on the floor and began work with the rest of the Slytherins.

6:00 AM: November

Harry felt himself being shaken. He groaned in pain. His eyes felt heavy and he felt his body feel weak. Draco began speaking loudly. "Harry. Come on, it's time to wake up. You are sleeping too long." Harry moaned as he let his eyes slowly open and he rolled out of bed. He ruffled his hair and went about his day in a daze. He slept through every class, only waking up to switch classes. When he was with Professor Flitwick, he was called on. He heard a ruler snap on his desk and his eyes slowly opened. "And where is your homework, Mr. Potter?" Harry blinked a few times and had to remember he was in History of Magic.

"I-I didn't do it, sir." He heard a sigh. _I'm just tired...I want to sleep..._ Harry begged for it in his mind. He then remembered being wet and finding his clothes dried and folded. He couldn't concentrate. So things were just going in and out of his mind.

"Stay after class. You will complete it here with me. And if you do not achieve my standards, you can stay for the rest of my night, for I have all the time." Harry sighed. He closed his eyes.

"Yes, Professor." Harry said then let himself fall asleep once more. When class ended, Harry stayed back and completed his essay. He did the best he could. Well...without seeming too smart. Once he handed it in, Professor Flitwick sighed. He was a small teacher. Short, yet it is obvious he was a Ravenclaw growing up.

"This is the second day in a row, Potter." Harry nodded. I know... "I am going to talk to your head of house. Leave. Now." Harry nodded his head.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Harry turned on his heel and left. Harry wen throughout the day. When it came to Defense Against The Dark Arts, he did his best to keep himself awake. No one dared to speak. Severus made them write essays on wordless magic. He made each of them sit in large tables, heads down, and wrote. Draco watched Hermione while her curls were in her face. Draco looked around to make sure no one was looking and he tapped her. She looked pissed that her concentration was broken. Harry watched Draco whisper something and he pushed one of her curls out of her face, placing it behind her ears. Harry handed his paper in and Severus was standing, watching everyone. He looked down at the boy. He raised his eyebrows and looked up. Harry left the class as when the essays are done, they are dismissed. Harry walked down the corridors and made his way to the Slytherin Common Rooms. He laid down in his bed and closed his eyes.

It wasn't long before he was shaken awake. It was Blaise. "Harry, you still have detention with Snape. It's 6:50! You don't want to be late!" Harry groaned but complied. He got into his robes and ran down the halls. As soon as he was at the door, he knocked.

"Come on in, Harry." This was a different voice. Lupin! Harry walked in. Harry looked around the classroom to see if Severus was there. And he wasn't. Lupin stood at the large desk, a suitcase in hand. "Hello, Harry."

"Professor Lupin. What are you doing here?" Harry stood at the door's opening.

"I am here to grab all my things. I am getting ready to leave." Harry was puzzled.

"Where were you, professor?" Lupin laugh a bit.

"I didn't think you took a liking to me, Harry." He said with amusement. Harry then thought.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Weren't you the one to get rid of the dementors last year?"

"Yes I was." Lupin turned around.

"And weren't you the one that also knew that my Godfather was innocent?"

"Well...yes I was, Harry." Harry thought for a moment.

"Where is Pettigrew?"

"He is with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Pettigrew was always a rat. He survived and he has come to spy on you. Spy on every one of us." Harry looked at Lupin.

"Where were you?" There was a sigh.

"Harry, what I tell you, you must not repeat to anyone else. Okay?" Harry walked into the classroom.

"I promise, professor." Lupin leaned against the desk.

"Harry, I have been cursed. My skin turns to hair and my teeth turn to fangs. I hunt in the night, and it's especially due to the full moon." Harry gasped. A Werewolf?

"You...you-"

"A werewolf. I'm sure everyone knew." There was a cold voice behind Harry. Harry turned around. "Hey, Wolfy." Severus smirked. Harry looked at Lupin who shared a smirk. Severus stood behind Harry. "Now, me and Mr. Potter have detention. I presume you were just leaving?" Severus put his hands tightly on Harry's shoulders. Lupin let his head fall and he crouched to Harry.

"Harry. You are special. Okay? Sirius Black was my best friend. I am going to The Order." Lupin then went close to only Harry's ear right ear. "I mailed the map to you. No need to pick at the wall." Harry looked at him and he winked. Harry had a smug look on his face. I got it! Lupin stood up. He nodded towards Snape who shared a nod.

"Have a good evening, Lupin." Severus said.

"Bye, Professor." Harry waved. Lupin picked up his trunk and with a final wink at Harry, he disappeared. Harry looked up, to see Snape behind him. Snape looked down with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" Harry shrugged. "You will sit down and complete all your assignments. I don't want a peep from you. I have heard multiple complaints from various teachers of yours about sleeping during class? Care to indulge me in to why?" Harry shook his head no as he took his seat. "Then, tell me, Potter, what happened at the lake? I want your side of the story." Harry shrugged but kept quiet. He heard a sigh of defeat. "I am only trying to help, Mr. Potter. Do as you wish." And Harry saw his books and homework appear at his desk. Harry closed his eyes in annoyance but tried his best to complete the work.

5:30 AM: November

Severus Snape was up. He had a pounding headache as his body begged to have Fire Whiskey. But he noticed the need the Snakes needed. They all needed him. Harry James Potter most of all. Severus walked to he ever-burning fire in his fireplace and saw figures dancing. He saw himself with Lily.

 _It was his first Yule Ball. He wore an expensive tux his mother made. Well...that was before she was murdered. Or how his father said, "accidentally killed". Severus looked at himself in the mirror. He tied his hair up in a small bun, however it was uncomfortable. He preferred his hair hanging down against his face. But he knew this is what his mother would have wanted. His crooked nose was pointed to the standing mirror. His suit was dark green and black. It looked expensive, but it was much different than what the other boys wore. But Severus didn't mind. He was a target for everyone. Even his own house. Nevertheless, he brushed his shoulders and his chest o make sure he had no dust on it and breathed heavily, and walked from the dungeons to the Yule Ball. He walked alone in the long corridors. Before he made himself leave the dungeon areas, he stopped by the Portrait of Salazar Slytherin. The man who founded Slytherin._

 _"Hello, Salazar." A gloomy and brooding Snape said to the portrait. It seemed like the portrait then awoken. Its eyes moved and blinked then saw Severus Snape._

 _"Ah! Good evening, Severus. My, my. Look at you!" Severus smiled. He always enjoyed talking to Salazar. It was his only friend. Most nights, Severus snuck out of his dorms to talk to Salazar. They would stay up late talking and making jokes. When no one else showed kindness, the portrait did._

 _"I'm heading to the Yule Ball." Severus said. He slowly turned himself around to let the talking portrait view all sides._

 _"Well, I fancy the colors. They really represent you. You must come and tell me how it was. I wish I could come with you." Severus smiled and waved goodbye as he walked more corridors. Before he entered the room that held the Yule Ball, he heard the loud music and lots of voices. Severus walked alone. On his way, he saw people giggling and dancing and holding hands. When they spotted Severus, they howled in laughter. But Severus kept his head up high. Inside his pocket, he felt the flower his mother made for him. It was dark green with black transitions. He pinned the small flower onto his blazer and walked in. He walked down the stairs as he heard people stop talking and heard them laugh. Severus didn't mind. He had never been to a party before._

 _Severus walked down the stairs in pride. He knew this is what his mother would want. So he continued. He walked to an empty table, and saw everyone go back to their dancing and talking. Severus played with his fork as he moved his eyes to look at everyone. And far, deeply in the large crowd, he saw her. Lily Evans. She was standing by herself. He stood up, straightened his blazer and made his way to her. He felt annoyance as the only way to get to her was to go through the large crowd of dancing students and teachers. Slughorn was talking to James Potter. Severus walked by everyone and he was starting to smile as he approached her. He opened his mouth to talk. "Hey Li-" And then James' friends blocked her from him. He tried to pass through._

 _"Where do you think you're going Snivellus?" Moody jeered. Severus began to open his mouth to speak just as soon as he felt a hard push from behind. It was James. James had a regular tux on as everyone else. In fact, Snape was the only one not wearing a plain tux._

 _"Ah, come to dance? I didn't think you would like to attend!" James laughed. Snape was silent. Then James continued. "My, my. What are you wearing?" James circled Snape. "Have you come to speak to my date? What? Did you think you could come say hello with your weird looking tux that you probably found in the garbage? Lily doesn't want to see you, mate. Give up now. She's mine." Severus glared at James._

 _"My tux was given by my mother. And if you excuse me, I am going to talk to Lily." James put his hands up after Snape made one step closer._

 _"Woah there. I don't care where you got your cheap-ass, weird-looking tux. And you know what?" James stepped to the side and held his arm out. The rest of his friends did the same thing. "Be my guest. Go on, lad. Talk to her." Snape gave no response but walked towards her. She was faced away, it looked like she was getting punch. He tapped her on her shoulder and she spun around. Her face was beaming but then fell as soon as she set eyes on Snape._

 _"Oh. Hello." She said coldly. Snape felt his heart shatter at her tone. She had never used that tone with me..._

 _"Hello, Lily. You look most gorgeous tonight." Severus tried his best to show her his smile. She rolled her eyes._

 _"Thanks..." She looked past him and saw James. Before she could move, Snape stepped in front of her. He grabbed her hands in his and held them._

 _"Please, Lily. Forgive me. I didn't mean to do you harm. I know it wasn't too long ago, but please forgive me. I didn't mean it." Lily took her hands out of him and glared at him._

 _"No. I have made excuses for you, for years. And now I know who you really are: evil. I know where you go to when there is a meeting call of You-Know-Who. Everyone does. You aren't good at keeping secrets." She pushed past Snape and as he turned around, she even pushed past James who smirked. Everyone nearby laughed. They crowded Snape in a circle._

 _'Well, well, well. You failed. Go run along now. You don't deserve her. And take off that hideous tux!" Moody wailed in laughter. Severus, with tears burning in his eyes ran out of the area and went to the lonely corner of Salazar Slytherin. He hid his head behind his knees that were brought up against his chest. He could still see Lily everytime he closed his eyes. He smelled the aroma of Lilies that surrounded her. He saw her in that white dress and her hair that was curled and fell on her shoulders. Her hair that also had some strands pulled back in a neat little bun up top and the rest of her hair fell on her shoulders. Her hair was radiating orange-red. Her cheeks were speckled with freckles and her eyes were green. Severus wanted one dance with her. He wanted to hold her one more time and to smell her scent and to feel her soft skin. He never meant to hurt her. He never meant to do any harm. And as he stayed with the Portrait, he knew that she was right. He wasn't anything more than evil. And everyone knew it. That's why Slughorn never looked at him. Never even cared. No one but Salazar Slytherin did. And Severus rued the day he was born._

Severus watched the flames dance. He walked down the Slytherin dungeons and before he stepped into the Common Rooms, he made the detour to the Portrait. He looked at it. "Salazar." He called. He then saw the face awaken.

"Why! Hello, Severus! Long time no see! How are you, my son?" Severus smirked. He always felt like, as depressing as it was, Salazar Slytherin was more of a father than his real father.

"Long time, no see. How are you holding up?"

"Ah, pretty okay. Been boring here. My ghost comes and visit. Interesting conversations me and him have." The painting chuckled. Severus looked at him.

"Salazar?"

"Yes?"

"If I take you to my private dungeons, would you go away?"

"I thought you would NEVER ask! Take me away! I will stay!" And so, Severus took the frame off the wall and apparated himself back to his private dungeons. he placed Salazar above the mantel of the fireplace.

"How is that, Salazar?" Severus asked, positioning him just right. Salazar hummed.

"Good...I enjoy it. I was getting too dusty there!" Severus smirked and rolled his eyes.

"See you later, today, old friend." Salazar smiled greatly.

"See you later, son!" And Severus went his own way to The Common Rooms where he waited for the Snakes to either already be at The Great Hall of waiting for him. He saw how Draco was being followed by a tired looking boy. He didn't give too much attention before he escorted everyone out to their breakfast. As they began to leave and followed the Prefect, Flinch, he went and checked all the dorms. He checked the girl's dorms and the boy's dorms. He checked the private bathrooms, because as of being placed in the dungeons, he had to fight for a bathroom built with every dorm. Since they didn't have windows that saw outside, he wanted every dorm to have their own bathrooms. No other house has this. Usually, dorms have to share a bathroom. But not here. The only ones that have their own private bathrooms and rooms were his prefects, which he chose himself. It gave the prefects more honor when they knew they reached all the expectations of Severus Snape. The Half-Blood Prince and Potion Master and Professor of The Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Severus turned around, shutting the last door and let his cape bellow behind him as he walked with power and coldness that everyone feared so much. _I love my reputation_. He thought to himself.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	54. Neutral Sins

6:30 PM: November

Severus was in his classroom. He seemed tired but he was grading papers. He then heard a tap on his door. Potter is supposed to be here at seven. _Why is he early?_ As Severus looked up, gently putting his feather down and his back straightened. But he sighed at the sight. Remus Lupin. Severus looked down at his work and tried to ignore Lupin. Severus really didn't mind Moony. But he despise everyone. _Lupin's father worked at the Ministry of Magic and encountered the werewolf named Greyback, who was on trial for killing two children. Lyall was the only one at court to realise that Greyback was a werewolf, as Greyback pretended to be a Muggle tramp. Outraged when Greyback was released, he voiced the opinion that Greyback deserved nothing but death. This opinion cost the Lupin family dearly, as Greyback decided to revenge himself upon Lyall by targeting his son. As the nearly five-year-old Remus slept peacefully in his bed, Greyback forced his way in through the window. Though Lyall was able to get there in time to drive Greyback off with powerful spells, he was unable to prevent him from completing his evil goal. Remus became infected with lycanthropy and he became a werewolf himself. His parents took him to various healers and tried their best to make him a normal boy, but there was no cure for his condition._

 _By their fifth year, Severus learned to be more sneaky. Sirius was able to become a dog, and James was able to become a stag, animals large enough to keep the wolfish Remus in check. Peter, meanwhile, was able to become a rat. Once a month during the full moon, Sirius, James and Peter would sneak out of the castle under James' Invisibility Cloak, transform, get into the Whomping Willow, walk down the tunnel and meet up with Remus in the Shrieking Shack. Under their influence, Lupin became tame; his body was still a wolf's, but his mind became less so when he was among them. The four of them soon left the Whomping Willow and would roam among the school grounds and Hogsmeade by night. Eventually, this group of friends came to call themselves the Marauders, and Remus' friends nicknamed him "Moony" because of his transformations during every full moon._

 _Remus was a good student, but also a prankster. He and Peter Pettigrew would sometimes join Sirius and James in detention for mischief-making, though they did not get into as much trouble as their other friends. It's unlikely that any other Hogwarts students ever found out as much about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade as they did and Sirius, James, Remus and Peter used their knowledge of it to write the Marauders Map and signed it with their nicknames._

 _However, Remus' frequent disappearances riled up an unhealthy curiosity in Snape. The targeted student whom the Marauders often bullied, in the same year as Remus. Because of Severus' enmity towards Sirius and James, he disliked Remus and Peter by association, making him all the more suspicious. He often followed Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter around in order to see what they were up to and in an effort to have them expelled. Sometime in their early school career, Sirius played a malicious prank on Snape by telling him about the Whomping Willow passageway, hoping that he would be terrified or even get seriously hurt by what he found at the other end. James, who hated Snape, was able to stop Snape and save his life in the nick of time, but Snape still uncovered Remus' secret, seeing him at the end of the passage. Severus protected Harry James Potter the first year to return the debt. He hated the fact that James Potter saved him. He despised James and the fact that he was saved by that bully, made his blood boil with hate._

 _Lupin was living in poverty, in a tumbledown, semi-derelict cottage in Yorkshire. But that year, Albus Dumbledore tracked Lupin down in the summer, and offered him the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts, replacing the permanently amnesiac Gilderoy Lockhart Lupin only accepted Dumbledore's proposal when he explained there would be a limitless supply of Wolfsbane Potions courtesy of Severus Snape._

Lupin walked in with an old suit case in hand. He was a skinny and miserable-looking man who wore ragged clothes. Severus only looked at the man but didn't dare lift his head to give the man all his attention. "Hello, Professor Snape." Lupin said softly. Severus sighed.

"What do you want, Lupin." It wasn't much of a question form, but a statement. Lupin walked closer to Snape's desk.

"I want to apologize for all I have done. And although I cannot speak for the rest of my friends, I believe as time got ahead of us, we are all sorry for the treatment of you." Severus looked up with a sneer.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and Severus, be gentle with the boy." Severus looked coldly at the man before him.

"What came about this?" Severus asked, folding his hands on his desk.

"I am leaving to go back to the Ministry. I wanted to collect some of my things," and Lupin looked all around the classroom and saw the re-decorations Severus made. "It looks like you were waiting for this job." Severus slightly nodded.

"Well, yes. Please get your things, and leave. I have a detention with a student in a short amount of time." Lupin walked around the classroom and Severus put his head back down to grade papers. He heard constant ruffling and movement. But Severus was concentrated on his work. Lupin stood in front of Severus.

"Can we be neutral towards each other, Severus?" Severus stood up. Lupin held out his hand. Severus pulled down his robes and walked past the man. Lupin slowly put his hand down. "Please, Severus. I know what we have done to you. I want to finally make peace." Severus said nothing as he went into the back room, which he put all his potion's in. After a lot of clanging and movement, he walked out to see Lupin looking down. Severus walked slowly up to Lupin and coughed to get Lupin's attention. Lupin turned around and saw vials of potions.

"This is Wolfsbane Potions. I have made batches for you, so use them well. once you run out, contact me and I will make more." Severus put them on his desk in front of Lupin who was gapping at him. Severus walked back to order his cupboard of potions. Lupin tried to call out.

"Thank you sincerely, Sev-" and there was a knock. Severus looked up but didn't make himself visible. He just listened. "Come on in, Harry." _It was seven o'clock already?_ "Hello, Harry."

"Professor Lupin. What are you doing here?" Severus smirked. He didn't know how cold Harry's voice had gotten. _Maybe the boy is hanging around me too much._ Severus smirked to himself. He stopped the organization and listened in.

"I am here to grab all my things. I am getting ready to leave." There was a silence.

"Where were you, professor?" Lupin laughed a bit and Severus chuckled slightly. _He likes to get to the point._

"I didn't think you took a liking to me, Harry." He said with amusement. Severus rolled his eyes. _No one really takes an easy liking to you._

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Weren't you the one to get rid of the dementors last year?"

"Yes I was." Lupin turned around.

"And weren't you the one that also knew that my Godfather was innocent?" Severus snarled at that thought. He didn't want to remember...no relive. He didn't want to relive this memory. He didn't want to remember Lily's death and all the betrayals.

"Well...yes I was, Harry." There was another silence.

"Where is Pettigrew?" _Why is the boy asking?_

"He is with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Pettigrew was always a rat. He survived and he has come to spy on you. Spy on every one of us."

"Where were you?" There was a sigh.

"Harry, what I tell you, you must not repeat to anyone else. Okay?" _Is he really going to tell Potter about his secret?_

"I promise, professor." Lupin leaned against the desk.

"Harry, I have been cursed. My skin turns to hair and my teeth turn to fangs. I hunt in the night, and it's especially due to the full moon."

"You...you-" Severus walked out of his cupboard. His hands were behind his back and he walked briskly.

"A werewolf. I'm sure everyone knew." Severus looked down at the startled boy. _He loves getting himself into the "loop" of things_. "Hey, Wolfy." Severus smirked. Harry looked at Lupin who shared a smirk. Severus stood behind Harry. "Now, me and Mr. Potter have detention. I presume you were just leaving?" Severus put his hands tightly on Harry's shoulders. Lupin let his head fall and he crouched to Harry.

"Harry. You are special. Okay? Sirius Black was my best friend. I am going to The Order." Lupin then went close to only Harry's ear right ear. Severus squinted his eyes at Lupin when Lupin stood up. He grabbed the suitcase that was on Snape's desk and nodded at Severus who nodded back.

"Have a good evening, Lupin." Severus said.

"Bye, Professor." Harry waved. Lupin picked up his trunk and with a final wink at Harry, he disappeared. Harry looked up, to see Snape behind him. Snape looked down with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" Harry shrugged. "You will sit down and complete all your assignments. I don't want a peep from you. I have heard multiple complaints from various teachers of yours about sleeping during class? Care to indulge me in to why?" Harry shook his head no as he took his seat. "Then, tell me, Potter, what happened at the lake? I want your side of the story." Harry shrugged but kept quiet. He heard a sigh of defeat. "I am only trying to help, Mr. Potter. Do as you wish." And Harry saw his books and homework appear at his desk. Harry closed his eyes in annoyance but tried his best to complete the work. After minutes of nothing but the sound of scribbling as the child used a quill to do his homework. Severus looked at the boy. His glamours are up. Why does he keep lying to all of us? Severus sat back in his chair that even creaked. "Harry?" The boy looked up.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Why do you feel the need to keep secrets from me?" Harry looked and his eyes lightened. Fear. The boy is full of fear. Severus closed his eyes and sighed quietly. "I mean...why don't you talk to me?" Harry stayed quiet.

"Sir, I'm fine." Severus looked at the boy.

"You're glamours are still up. I haven't seen you eat. I heard from some of the other professors that you have been sleeping during class and none of your work is done. And it seems like you are having problems with the other kids." Harry put his head down. Severus sighed. "Harry. Please let me help you." Harry looked at his work. He looked scared.

"Professor...I-I need to do my work." Harry picked up his quill. What is going on in his mind? Severus looked back down at his work. While he was reading a girl's paper essay he saw the word religion. Religious. This girl is religious. Severus closed his eyes as he remembered his father. Growing up, Severus went through a lot of issues when it came to religion. His father believed it was the devil who made him and his mother have abilities of supernatural. When his mother was out of the house to be a maid at other people's houses, Severus was left alone with his father. His father never taught him how to be a man. His father never taught him what wet-dreams were or what getting hard meant. He didn't know what it was. And even though he was in the beginning of fifth grade, he didn't know. Severus remembered having to go to church. If him and his mother didn't go, they would get beaten. But Severus remembered the day he had his first wet-dream and his first "hard-on." Oh yes, he remembered very much.

Severus remembers a red light. Red circles of the dim traffic light as he was on his way home. He had been through embarrassment as he felt pain in his groin. He remembers watching everything go quick in his mind. As if he were standing still and everything went through time in a blur. _Severus sighed as he was in gym class. But he felt the pain. He was in the showers with the other boys. But he saw hid penis standing upright. Severus went red as he tried to leave the showers while covering his privates. But it didn't work. A kid saw. And the tormentors began. "Hey, everyone! I think Snape is gay! Look! He's hiding his hard-on dick! He's a faggot!" And everyone laughed. Severus tried to dress quickly but people stopped and laughed. His hair looked greasy and his nose was crooked. Everyone pointed and laughed. Severus was called a faggot over and over again. He felt tears burning and wanting to fall. And his eyes darkened as he felt his hate coming through his throat. And then, everything disappeared. Severus was looking at the lights. The motions were arrested. The tormentors polarized and the boys disappeared. He was waiting to cross the street as he was walking home. He felt his knees rattle in fear as he was going home...early._

 _Severus was feeling his hatred boil. He was angry. His day was only going to get worse. Ever since he woke up in a bed or clear fluid that must have been made that night, to going home after a talk about puberty with the principal and the gym teacher. His mind began to shatter. Then explode with gym class. It was repeating over and over again. And then, the light turned green. Severus crossed the street and sighed as he began to walk, getting much closer to his house. It was a quiet residential street in a lower middle-class neighborhood. Severus Snape walked down the_ _street, slowly. As the lonely Severus Tobias Snape walked down the quiet street with the seemingly perfect little houses. "Hey faggot!" Yelled a kid on a red bike. The boy was much younger that Severus. Severus clutched his books and let his head fall down. This was a time where the promise he and Lucius Malfoy made was never developed. Severus was ashamed of himself. He hated this word. He wasn't gay. But here came Bobby Erbeter on his bike, paralleled to Severus._ _The boy made his way to circle Severus. "Hey, fart-face! Yo, faggot! Old-praying Severus!" The boy was ringing his bike bell and Severus Snape continued to walk. He was trying his best to ignore the boy. But Bobby kept a pace with Severus, and he shouted across the street. Severus walked faster and so Bobby rode his bike faster. "Faggot, faggot, faggot..." He sang in Snape's ears. Snape seethed in hatred._

 _After hearing the constant ringing and singing, Severus stared at the boy. His eyes full of hate and his heart pounding in his ears. He stared at the boy on his bike. His face was contorted with rage. Just then, the bike wobbled. The bike was moving on its own. And Severus let a smile curl on his face as he felt power in his heart. Just then, the bike fell to the side. The bike with the taunting boy who was riding it. Bobby began to scream. He screamed and wailed in pain. But Severus lifted his head as he kept walking. What had happened? Severus questioned this all the way home. He knew he could do things like his mother, but he never felt it rushing into his veins with this force. He turned quickly to look behind him to hear another scream from Bobby, prominently in rage._

 _Severus sighed as he was in front of his house. He saw the stones pelting off the roof. He felt the wind breeze on his face. And he felt like he power, for once. But then he heard another scream from Bobby as he untangled himself. Bobby stood up and stared at Severus who turned his head to the side. His eyes were darkened and full of emptiness and pain. But as Bobby lifted his little fist and shaked it in the air, Severus let a grin curl on his face that warned the boy. Bobby then picked up his bike. "Freak!" He yelled then rode away from Severus. Severus closed his eyes and remembered that day. The light bulb. The ashtray. The stones. But his day began when he woke up with wetness of his bed. And he thought nothing of the beating he was going to get when he returned home. So, he ignored it definitely and went to school. He had to sneak out of his house before his father awoke. And his day was normal. He was much smarter than anyone else. He always knew the answers. The only thing he wasn't good at was gym. But he tried. And he passed the class. But after gym...that was when it all really happened._

 _It was against the rule of "God", as his father would say, to be naked in front of others. It would show a point of vulnerability. But Severus was told to follow all directions and orders. And so, the gym teacher named Mr. Chris ordered all the boys to shower. And so Severus grudgingly did so. Believing that his father wouldn't know. But as he stood in the shower, feeling the hot water hitting his skin, he felt a pressure in his groin. He felt an uneasy pain and pressure. And when he looked down, it was his penis, which had grown. Severus was confused. How did this happen? Why is this happening? And Severus began to panic. He felt the tenderness of his penis and the formation of what he never knew "blue balls." But to his dismay, someone saw it. He turned in horror as he didn't pay attention to the silence that was in the locker room. And when he saw all the boys grouped around him, it began. "Hey everyone! Severus Snape is gay! Look at his dick! He has a hard-on while seeing us all naked!" And there was laughter. Severus panicked._

 _"No! No! I'm not...I'm not gay!" And everyone just laughed._

 _"Then why do you have a hard-on?!" And the laughter roared. Severus felt the pain and he crouched in the shower. His knees were up and his head was in his knees. "Faggot! Faggot! Faggot!" The boys chanted. Severus felt so little as he tried and begged to disappear. Just then, his gym teacher walked in angry._

 _"What is the meaning of this?!" He roared. All the boys stopped. As silence fell, the teacher pushed his way to see Severus on the floor, huddled. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded. No one dared to speak a word. But the gym teacher didn't like that. He pulled one of the boys by the collar of his shirt and began to spit in his face as he spoke. "What. The. Hell. Is. Happening." The boy sneered._

 _"Severus is a faggot. He has a hard-on while we all showered." The gym teacher crouched down to Severus who was lightly watching through his fetal position. The gym teacher raised his chin._

 _"Are you okay, lad?" And Severus had tears falling down his face, which caused a wail of laughter from the crowd of boys. Severus stuttered in fear. And as he did so, Mr. Chris slapped him across the face. Just then, the lights all began to blow out. One. By. One. There was silence. No one dared speak. "Everyone! Get out NOW!" Mr. Chris yelled. Everyone scattered and left. Severus was scared. Mr. Chris helped him up and told Severus to get dressed. And Severus did. But as soon as Severus got his things, Mr. Chris took him to the principal's office. Severus was alone. The principal ordered him to be home._

 _"No, sir. I'm okay."_

 _"I don't care. I am writing a pass for you to go home. We will call your parents." This made Severus scared. His dad comes home before his mum._

 _"No, sir. No need." Mr. Chris slapped Severus across the face and the ashtray on the Principal's desk smashed._

 _"No need to hit the boy." The principal said._

 _"He needs to calm down." Mr. Chris looked at the boy. "Learn to calm down, son." Severus was frightened. He knew he couldn't convince anyone to let him stay. So he grasped the slip of permission to be let out of school early and hurried home._

 _Once Severus got home, he went to his room. He was sitting in an old Boston rocker by the window in her room which overlooks the street. He was wearing just a slip or perhaps an old terrycloth robe. He held his school books on his lap, then he stood up and laid on the narrow bed. He leafed through a teenage magazine on the order of "Seventeen" absorbed in the mundane fantasies of models in their pantyhose and underwear and bikinis. He didn't find much interest in any particular model. he liked the redhead girl he made friends with. Lily Evans. She always helped him. And he knew he would always help her. The magazine was an escape of sorts. And it is revealed that Snape's bedroom was in the low attic of the White house: tiny, plain, severe. It was decorated with just the fewest embellishments (i.e. high school pennant) that his father would allow in exchange for his own prices a crucifix above the bed, a small bureau with an equally small mirror, a Bible and plastic glow-in-the-dark stick, and more religious prints and plaster quotations on the wall. Caught up in the magazine, in the most normal of male fantasies courtesy of the slick Madison Avenue mind. And then, with that extra sense of perception apparatus that fears it's about to be caught doing something it shouldn't, Severus glanced out the window and down to see this formidable vision of black strides down the walk. Another man like this would be coming home from a funeral; Tobias Snape actually seemed to like black. A lot._

 _His heart pounded as he had that look of terror witnessed earlier, as a scared little boy now encased in the body of an adolescent. As he heard his father close the front door and call out his name as he hung up his coat, Severus hastily stashed the magazine under the mattress. Then he began to dress in the plaid outfit his father preferred Severus to wear to school, as sounds were made from Tobias as he settled in the kitchen, starting the daily afternoon ritual of making tea. And then the telephone rang only to stop as Tobias picked up the receiver. It's was just as Severus dreaded, it was the school and he stood by his door, trying desperately to overhear Tobias's muffled voice. And then Tobias hung up, and in a deadly tone of voice not yelling but enunciation with a terrible clarity she calls up the stairs:_

 _"I know you're listening. Come downstairs." And defeated, Severus braced himself and went down the hallway, down the stairs, and passed the living room, and landed himself in the kitchen where his father was looking outside the window. His hands were leaning on the counter._

 _"Hello, Father." Severus said. Making his voice as normal as he could. But there was no response. The teakettle was just beginning to boil over the gas burner, and in this altogether strange little kitchen a veritable arsenal of lace-tatted religious art Tobias is a rock. Severus sat down at the kitchen table, bursting with shame and the need to talk. Yet she recognizes her mother's wall of silence, knowing she won't speak until she's ready. They've been through this dance a thousand times. Finally, Severus broke. He wanted to end this. He wanted his punishment to be over. "Who was it that called?" Again, the silence became deafening. "What did they say?" There was a point one and some grim satisfaction. Yet the father didn't respond immediately. Then he turned from the window._

 _"You're a man now." His voice was small. But it had a sneer in it. His voice was never silky or smooth. His voice was aggressive and cold._

 _"Oh Father, why didn't you tell me something? I was so scared..." Tobias walked over to the table and sat next to Severus. He puts on rimless glasses, then opened the Bible and started to read with one of those strange Kathryn Kuhlman looks on his face. Severus was fearful of his father._

 _"'And God made Eve from the rib of Adam. And Eve was weak and loosed the raven on the world, and the raven was called Sin. Adam was forced under the raven named Sin and was forced to learn about the intimacy of Sex. For this was now Sin. Sex has driven man into madness and let their foolishness be brought out. Sex makes man stupid. Sex is a charm that little boys don't need to know until they are a man and ready to provide themselves for their families. This was Sin.'" Tobias pushed the Bible at Severus, his finger on the place of the reading. "'...and the raven was called sin...'"_

 _"Why didn't you tell me? Oh, Father..." But his father began overriding his say._

 _"'...and the raven was called Sin! ...and the first sin was intercourse.'"_

 _"I was so scared! And the other boys, they made fun of me and called me a faggot! I had a hardon in the boy's locker room!" Just then, Tobias's hand flashed out, and backhanded Severus to the wall. It was a wallop of a slap, the sting brought tears to the boy's eyes._

 _"My son is not gay. And if he is, he has committed another Sin. And he will have it beaten out of him!"_

 _"Father, please listen. It wasn't my fault..." There came another backhand. And Severus was knocked to the floor. "Father!"_

"' _And Eve was weak and loosed the raven on the world, and the raven was called Sin. Adam was forced under the raven named Sin and was forced to learn about the intimacy of Sex. For this was now Sin. Sex has driven man into madness and let their foolishness be brought out. Sex makes man stupid. Sex is a charm that little boys don't need to know until they are a man and ready to provide themselves for their families. This was Sin.' Say it, boy! Say it you dirty and faggot boy!" Severus felt a kick to his abdomen. "Say it!"_

 _"Momma, please help me." Severus croaked out. Tobias leaned down and picked up Snape's head by his hair._

 _"Your whore-momma ain't here, boy. 'And Eve was weak and loosed the raven on the world, and the raven was called Sin. Adam was forced under the raven named Sin and was forced to learn about the intimacy of Sex. For this was now Sin. Sex has driven man into madness and let their foolishness be brought out. Sex makes man stupid. Sex is a charm that little boys don't need to know until they are a man and ready to provide themselves for their families. This was Sin.' Say. It."_

 _"Father, please listen." There came another kick by his father._

 _"And the Lord visited Eve with a curse, and the curse was the Curse of Blood! And the Lord visited Adam with a curse, and the curse was the Curse of Faggotry!" The teakettle began to whistle and hiss._

 _"You should have told me!"_

 _Tobias clutched Snape's wrist in a vise. "O Lord, help this sinning boy see the sin of his days and ways. Show him that if he had remained sinless-"_

 _"No!"_

 _"-the Curse of Blood and Faggorty would never have come on. He may have been tempted by the Antichrist. He may have committed the Sin of Lustful Thoughts." The teakettle was whistling at a louder, high-pitched scream._

 _"No, Father." Severus begged. He knew what was coming._

 _"Don't you lie to me, Severus Tobias Snape, don't you know by now I can see inside you? I can see your sin just as surely as God can." The grip on Snape's tiny wrist became hurtful. Severus wanted his father to let go. His hand even started to turn purple._

"Father, let me go." Tobias opened the door of the kitchen closet.

 _"We will pray. We will pray, boy, we will pray to Jesus for our faggot-weak, wicked, sinning souls..." He switched on the light, and there is Jesus on the wall, rictus, crown of thorns, bathed in an ominous blue light. A vision of a wrathful God. Throughout the following, Severus struggled desperately, but he's no match for his father. "And the Lord visited Eve with a Curse, and the Curse was the Curse of Blood. And there was a Second Curse, and this was the Curse of Childbearing, and Eve brought forth Cain in sweat and blood! And Adam was cursed with Faggotry! And Gay-Sex!" Tobias propelled Severus into the closet, and slammed the door behind him. His father's voice continued. "Very much the little boy now as he sinks to the floor of the closet crying, disheveled, beaten. The closet is just what every child ever dreaded about the night." Severus looked at the Jesus statue staring at him. Bearing into his soul. He looked away from the hanging statue. Splats of blood began to fall from the statue. Jesus seemed impassive, impersonal, unconcerned or so it seems. The blood streamed down the face. As the blood was dripping, tears were streaming down Snape's face. He whispered: "please..." Before he cried himself to sleep curled in the closet his father had locked him in._

Severus looked up after blinking and saw that the time had passed. He coughed. "You can go now, child. Go to bed." Harry nodded and packed his things and left the room. In the dimmed light, Severus rubbed his eyes as he felt weary himself. He sat back in a sigh. Then sat, hunched over his desk to resume his grading and lesson plans for the next day.

5:30 AM: November

Severus Snape was up. He had a pounding headache as his body begged to have Fire Whiskey. But he noticed the need the Snakes needed. They all needed him. Harry James Potter most of all. Severus walked to his ever-burning fire in his fireplace and saw figures dancing. He saw himself with Lily.

 _It was his first Yule Ball. He wore an expensive tux his mother made. Well...that was before she was murdered. Or how his father said, "accidentally killed". Severus looked at himself in the mirror. He tied his hair up in a small bun, however it was uncomfortable. He preferred his hair hanging down against his face. But he knew this is what his mother would have wanted. His crooked nose was pointed to the standing mirror. His suit was dark green and black. It looked expensive, but it was much different than what the other boys wore. But Severus didn't mind. He was a target for everyone. Even his own house. Nevertheless, he brushed his shoulders and his chest o make sure he had no dust on it and breathed heavily, and walked from the dungeons to the Yule Ball. He walked alone in the long corridors. Before he made himself leave the dungeon areas, he stopped by the Portrait of Salazar Slytherin. The man who founded Slytherin._

 _"Hello, Salazar." A gloomy and brooding Snape said to the portrait. It seemed like the portrait then awoken. Its eyes moved and blinked then saw Severus Snape._

 _"Ah! Good evening, Severus. My, my. Look at you!" Severus smiled. He always enjoyed talking to Salazar. It was his only friend. Most nights, Severus snuck out of his dorms to talk to Salazar. They would stay up late talking and making jokes. When no one else showed kindness, the portrait did._

 _"I'm heading to the Yule Ball." Severus said. He slowly turned himself around to let the talking portrait view all sides._

 _"Well, I fancy the colors. They really represent you. You must come and tell me how it was. I wish I could come with you." Severus smiled and waved goodbye as he walked more corridors. Before he entered the room that held the Yule Ball, he heard the loud music and lots of voices. Severus walked alone. On his way, he saw people giggling and dancing and holding hands. When they spotted Severus, they howled in laughter. But Severus kept his head up high. Inside his pocket, he felt the flower his mother made for him. It was dark green with black transitions. He pinned the small flower onto his blazer and walked in. He walked down the stairs as he heard people stop talking and heard them laugh. Severus didn't mind. He had never been to a party before._

 _Severus walked down the stairs in pride. He knew this is what his mother would want. So he continued. He walked to an empty table, and saw everyone go back to their dancing and talking. Severus played with his fork as he moved his eyes to look at everyone. And far, deeply in the large crowd, he saw her. Lily Evans. She was standing by herself. He stood up, straightened his blazer and made his way to her. He felt annoyance as the only way to get to her was to go through the large crowd of dancing students and teachers. Slughorn was talking to James Potter. Severus walked by everyone and he was starting to smile as he approached her. He opened his mouth to talk. "Hey Li-" And then James' friends blocked her from him. He tried to pass through._

 _"Where do you think you're going Snivellus?" Moody jeered. Severus began to open his mouth to speak just as soon as he felt a hard push from behind. It was James. James had a regular tux on as everyone else. In fact, Snape was the only one not wearing a plain tux._

 _"Ah, come to dance? I didn't think you would like to attend!" James laughed. Snape was silent. Then James continued. "My, my. What are you wearing?" James circled Snape. "Have you come to speak to my date? What? Did you think you could come say hello with your weird looking tux that you probably found in the garbage? Lily doesn't want to see you, mate. Give up now. She's mine." Severus glared at James._

 _"My tux was given by my mother. And if you excuse me, I am going to talk to Lily." James put his hands up after Snape made one step closer._

 _"Woah there. I don't care where you got your cheap-ass, weird-looking tux. And you know what?" James stepped to the side and held his arm out. The rest of his friends did the same thing. "Be my guest. Go on, lad. Talk to her." Snape gave no response but walked towards her. She was faced away, it looked like she was getting punch. He tapped her on her shoulder and she spun around. Her face was beaming but then fell as soon as she set eyes on Snape._

 _"Oh. Hello." She said coldly. Snape felt his heart shatter at her tone. She had never used that tone with me..._

 _"Hello, Lily. You look most gorgeous tonight." Severus tried his best to show her his smile. She rolled her eyes._

 _"Thanks..." She looked past him and saw James. Before she could move, Snape stepped in front of her. He grabbed her hands in his and held them._

 _"Please, Lily. Forgive me. I didn't mean to do you harm. I know it wasn't too long ago, but please forgive me. I didn't mean it." Lily took her hands out of him and glared at him._

 _"No. I have made excuses for you, for years. And now I know who you really are: evil. I know where you go to when there is a meeting call of You-Know-Who. Everyone does. You aren't good at keeping secrets." She pushed past Snape and as he turned around, she even pushed past James who smirked. Everyone nearby laughed. They crowded Snape in a circle._

 _'Well, well, well. You failed. Go run along now. You don't deserve her. And take off that hideous tux!" Moody wailed in laughter. Severus, with tears burning in his eyes ran out of the area and went to the lonely corner of Salazar Slytherin. He hid his head behind his knees that were brought up against his chest. He could still see Lily everytime he closed his eyes. He smelled the aroma of Lilies that surrounded her. He saw her in that white dress and her hair that was curled and fell on her shoulders. Her hair that also had some strands pulled back in a neat little bun up top and the rest of her hair fell on her shoulders. Her hair was radiating orange-red. Her cheeks were speckled with freckles and her eyes were green. Severus wanted one dance with her. He wanted to hold her one more time and to smell her scent and to feel her soft skin. He never meant to hurt her. He never meant to do any harm. And as he stayed with the Portrait, he knew that she was right. He wasn't anything more than evil. And everyone knew it. That's why Slughorn never looked at him. Never even cared. No one but Salazar Slytherin did. And Severus rued the day he was born._

Severus watched the flames dance. He walked down the Slytherin dungeons and before he stepped into the Common Rooms, he made the detour to the Portrait. He looked at it. "Salazar." He called. He then saw the face awaken.

"Why! Hello, Severus! Long time, no see! How are you, my son?" Severus smirked. He always felt like, as depressing as it was, Salazar Slytherin was more of a father than his real father.

"Long time, no see. How are you holding up?"

"Ah, pretty okay. Been boring here. My ghost comes and visit. Interesting conversations me and him have." The painting chuckled. Severus looked at him.

"Salazar?"

"Yes?"

"If I take you to my private dungeons, would you go away?"

"I thought you would NEVER ask! Take me away! I will stay!" And so, Severus took the frame off the wall and apparated himself back to his private dungeons. he placed Salazar above the mantle of the fireplace.

"How is that, Salazar?" Severus asked, positioning him just right. Salazar hummed.

"Good...I enjoy it. I was getting too dusty there!" Severus smirked and rolled his eyes.

"See you later, today, old friend." Salazar smiled greatly.

"See you later, son!" And Severus went his own way to The Common Rooms where he waited for the Snakes to either already be at The Great Hall of waiting for him. He saw how Draco was being followed by a tired looking boy. He didn't give too much attention before he escorted everyone out to their breakfast. As they began to leave and followed the Prefect, Flinch, he went and checked all the dorms. He checked the girl's dorms and the boy's dorms. He checked the private bathrooms, because as of being placed in the dungeons, he had to fight for a bathroom built with every dorm. Since they didn't have windows that saw outside, he wanted every dorm to have their own bathrooms. No other house has this. Usually, dorms have to share a bathroom. But not here. The only ones that have their own private bathrooms and rooms were his prefects, which he chose himself. It gave the prefects more honor when they knew they reached all the expectations of Severus Snape. The Half-Blood Prince, Potion Master, and Professor of The Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Severus turned around, shutting the last door and let his cape bellow behind him as he walked with power and coldness that everyone feared so much. _I love my reputation_. He thought to himself.

Severus walked down the corridors. But he heard panic in one of the rooms. It was the room Harry and Draco and Blaise were in. He heard another voice. It was his Prefect Flint. Flint was a great student, he was smart and he was brave. He was an easy choice for Professor Snape because Flint was a great role model. He did his best in all his work and he was clean-cut, and he was invested into making people laugh and he did all he could to protect the snakes. Flint was Snape's right hand man. "Harry, come one, get up. Oh no...Snape's going to kill me!" Severus smirked in a cold way.

"Am I, now?" And there he saw Blaise, Flint, and Draco surrounding Harry Potter who looked very ill. Flint looked panic.

"Erm...sir, Harry, sir, is sick." Severus walked over to feel Harry's forehead. He is very sick...What happened?

"And please indulge me into why that would give me a proper reason to 'kill' you?" Severus put his hands behind his back.

"Erm..um...It's just, I saw some of the symptoms coming up, and I should have told you or Madam Pomfrey about the worry. And I saw the fight by the lake and how they dunked him in the cold water and lifted him in the air in the wind...I should have thought to make sure he wasn't going to get sick..." Severus raised his one hand.

"Hey, it's okay Flint. Trust me. It's okay. Go tell Madam Pomfrey that I will be there shortly with Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir." And Flint went running down the corridors.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	55. Echoes In Darkness

6:00 AM: November

Harry was in his bed. He was in the Slytherin rooms. However, this morning he couldn't open his eyes. He felt his body being shaken as Draco and Blaise were laughing and trying to wake Harry up. Harry groaned in pain. "Guys...just leave me alone..." Harry's voice was slow and weak. Harry let his eyes slowly open but he felt a burning. He felt his lungs feel rough and he coughed. It sounded dry and weak. He felt a pain in his stomach. His stomach was beginning to digest itself. His eyes were burning. His body felt sore and he was exhausted. "Harry, get up. It's getting late and you can't still not be dressed! Snape is coming soon!" Harry ignored Draco's pleas. Harry had a clogged nose and his head began to throb. He wanted to get up. He knew once he went to the infirmary, they were going to take off the glamours and when they would...Harry did the best he could opening his eyes groggy and slowly. As soon as he did, exhaustion hit him and he fell onto his bed. "Go get Flint." Harry heard Draco tell Blaise.

"N-no...I-I-I'm alright..." Harry tried to stand up but it didn't work.

"Why aren't you lot getting yourselves straightened for Professor Snape?" It was Prefect Flint. Harry groaned. It was beyond pain. He didn't want anyone else to know of his predicament. Leave me alone. _I want to sleep..._ Harry wanted to sleep. He knew he needed sleep.

"Prefect Flint, Harry seems to be sick." Draco said. Harry wrapped himself in his blankets and curled in a ball. He didn't care that he knew all of them were probably staring at him. Just then, Harry felt a cold hand touch his cheek and forehead. He withered in pain to the touch. He knew his skin was bubbling and boiling. He knew his skin was turning yellow and red. The bruises looked worse. The cuts were infected...Harry knew. And he didn't want anyone touching anything on his body. Flint took his hand away. He shook Harry lightly.

"Go away.." Harry rasped out.

"Why didn't you go the hospital wing?" It was flint. Harry picked up his head and slowly lifted his head.

"Shhh..." And Harry put his head down on his pillow. Harry tried to have himself get up. He didn't want anyone to know his pain.

"Harry, come one, get up. Oh no...Snape's going to kill me!" Harry wanted to roll his eyes. But then he heard a man with a cold, yet silky, voice. It was Severus Snape.

"Am I, now?" Harry wanted to smirk at the coldness and casual tone Severus had.

"Erm...sir, Harry, sir, is sick." Harry felt another hand on his forehead and he squirmed under the touch.

"Stop...it hurts..." Harry groaned out. Severus retracted his hand and Harry tried to fall asleep. He could hear everyone almost as if they were all in his head and screaming in his ears.

"And please indulge me into why that would give me a proper reason to 'kill' you?"

"Erm..um...It's just, I saw some of the symptoms coming up, and I should have told you or Madam Pomfrey about the worry. And I saw the fight by the lake and how they dunked him in the cold water and lifted him in the air in the wind...I should have thought to make sure he wasn't going to get sick..."

"Hey, it's okay Flint. Trust me. It's okay. Go tell Madam Pomfrey that I will be there shortly with Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir." Harry heard as Flint left.

"I will tend to Mr. Potter. Blaise and Draco, go inform everyone that the search today has been cancelled and to make sure everyone gets ready for breakfast." Severus said. Harry felt dizzy. He felt his head swoon with pain. He then felt his cheeks get watery. He groaned as he inched to the side of the bed and felt his head fall. He then felt it. His stomach felt like it was pouring all over the floor. He couldn't stop. "Go! Now!" Severus barked. Harry heard the door close. He felt a hand on his back, although it was a light touch he jolted in pain. "It'll be okay...shhh..." Harry felt himself fall asleep. It was darkness. He wasn't comfortable. He knew he was sick. And as he went in and out of sleep he felt his body being lifted. Harry wanted to scream in pain. He then saw only darkness. Then he felt rushing air on his wounds. He squirmed in pain. His body was being held which made his body burn more. "Try to open your eyes, Potter." He heard the echoed voice of Severus Snape. He wasn't sure if he made a grumble sound or not. But he tried.

As his eyes fluttered, he felt the sting of lights. He hissed in pain as he brought his weakened arm to cover his eyes. He then heard the door open. "Poppy! I need you, quickly." Severus gently put the boy on a white bed. As soon as he did, and while Poppy was coming into view, Severus saw the bed turning yellow. It was oozing out of the boy's body. Harry tried to sit up, but Severus gently pushed him down. Harry felt burning in his eyes, but this time, it was from tears. He didn't want them to see how he truly looked. _I want to leave...Leave me alone. I'll get better. Stop..._ Harry groaned as he felt a light and frail hand touch his forehead.

"Severus..." Harry couldn't hear anything. The light in his eyes were blurred. His hearing rang and he was dizzy. He kept fighting it. He saw the way they both looked at him. He felt his weakened body try to push past them and leave. He felt the constant vomiting. He felt the popping of his boils on his skin. He felt the oozing of the infections that were made all over his body onto the bed. Then, there was nothing more. But Harry knew the extent of his injuries.

12:00 PM: November

Harry woke up slowly. His eyes fluttered open as he tried to get himself up. But then he felt a strain on his body. He heard voices that almost whispered that then vanished into silence. "Shhh...it's okay, Potter. Shhh..." Harry tried his best. He felt his body swing at the end of the bed and his body was upright. But he fell forwards and saw the floor before he fell back into consciousness.

There Is No Time:

Harry walked around his dark mind. _"Harry...Harry Potter..."_ He recognized this voice. It was no other than Voldemort. Harry couldn't help but wonder about the alliance. Had he really turned evil? After all this time, was he really a dark wizard? _It is believed by Garrick Ollivander, a descendant of the original Ollivander that the founder of Ollivanders arrived with the Romans, setting up a stall (which, in due course, evolved into a shop) to manufacture and sell wands to the ancient British wizards, whose wands were crudely-made and inferior in quality and performance. "Curious...very curious..." Spoke the man who stood by Harry Potter. It was his first year. He went through wand through wand. But nothing chose him. Until this one particular wand. Harry felt it within him. He felt his core rise up and his magic increase. He felt the power. He saw the gleaming light. He felt it._

 _"Sorry, but what's curious?"_

 _"I remember every single wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." Harry felt his scar as he wondered. Voldemort? I have the twin wand to Voldemort? Harry was told he had power in him. He was told he would do great things. Like Voldemort. Voldemort did great things, terrible...but great. And so would Harry James Potter. The son of Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter._

Harry followed the voice. _"Harry Potter...must die..."_ The voice hissed. Harry looked all around him as he felt like his mind was spinning. He turned and turned and turned but there was only darkness.

 _"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! You coming to get me?"_ Harry ran in no direction in particular but he wanted to find Bellatrix Lestrange. He wanted to curse her. He wanted revenge. But as he walked and walked he saw himself. He saw himself being possessed by Voldemort. He moved his head to the side and his neck stretched out and cracked. He felt his veins fill with evil. He felt his eyes darken.

But he heard Severus. He heard the broken voice of the man who seemed to be the unbreakable. He heard the ruined being that he looked up to. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let yourself get worse? Why?" Snape's voice wasn't smooth and calm as it normally was. It sounded ragged. It seemed like the ends of broken glass.

Harry wanted to scream. He wanted to scream and rage. He wanted to break things. He wanted to destroy things. And as his rage began to fill, he heard a splash under his feet. Water? He bent down and felt the cold water he was standing on. Then, in the far distance, there was a mirror. A wide and long mirror. And Harry James Potter, being his father's child, walked towards it. He didn't see his own reflection. In fact his didn't see anything but the Slytherin Common Rooms. He watched the fire in the back that was forever burning and glowing until he heard footsteps. He saw a boy who wore very formal robes and a black suit. Harry thought this boy was a student, but he seemed...formal. _Too formal_. The boy fixed his green tie and pulled down his black suit. He smirked in the mirror. _What is he doing?_ Just then, a soft, silky, yet very cold voice came out of the mouth of the boy.

"Harry James Potter..." Harry looked around behind the mirror to see if this was a trick. But no one was there. So he looked in the mirror once more.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I gave you my connection. I thought you might call." Harry stood in silence. This boy had murder on his face. His hands were then in his pockets and casually strolled and paced along the side of the mirror. "Is that your wand in your robes... or are you just pleased to see me?" Harry twiddled the wand in his hands that he let hang down his arm sleeve. He raised it against the mirror. He hissed.

"Both." Harry tilted his head while he looked more closely at the boy in the mirror. The boy acted like he needed to remind Harry who he was.

"I'm Tom Riddle...or Riddle Tom. Whichever you choose to call me by. Hi!" Harry looked shocked. _Why...no how...How is he back?_ "Tom? Tom from the diary you destroyed?" The boy began to walk and pace the ends of the mirror again. Harry made his posed stance, wand in hand and ready to fire. Tom bit his lip as if very disappointed in Harry.

"Oh. Did I really make such a fleeting impression? But then, I suppose, that was rather the point." He turned to Harry and Harry watched the fire roar and rise. There was a questioning look on Harry's face. _Why doesn't he have his wand?_ But as if Tom read Harry's mind, he responded, "Don't be silly. Someone else is holding the rifle. I don't like getting my hands dirty." He reached the end of the mirror and stopped and looked at Harry. "I've given you a glimpse, Potter, just a teensy glimpse of what I've got going on out there in the big bad world. I'm a specialist, you see..." He then made a face of surprise. As if he just realized the connection. "...Just like you!" Harry let his lip quiver in disgust. _I am nothing like you!_ Harry wanted to scream. So Harry tightened his grip on his wand. He knew this could be his chance to rid of Tom Riddle for once and for all.

"Dear Tom. Please will you fix it for me to get rid of my lover's nasty sister?" Harry, his wand in hand, walked closer to the mirror. Tom grinned. "Dear Tom. Please will you fix it for me to disappear under the Ministry?" The boy on the other side of the mirror stopped once more. He looked like he felt glorious.

"Just so." Harry glared at the boy.

"Consulting Villain. Brilliant." The boy smiled darkly. His smile showed proudness. His skin was paled but still crooked with evil. His face was well rounded and formal. His teeth almost looked sharp. Something like a monster.

"Isn't it? No-one ever gets to me – and no-one ever will." But Harry readied his wand. His wand rose to the view of Tom Riddle who stood on the other side of the mirror. He knew he was going to destroy the mirror. He would have to.

"I did."

"Well...You've come the closest. Now you're in my way." Harry glared and smirked at Tom.

"Thank you."

"Didn't mean it as a compliment." Harry smirked even more.

"Yes you did." Harry knew he was strong as Voldemort. Tom shrugged. His hands still in his pockets.

"Yeah, okay, I did. But the flirting's over, Potter..." And just then, a high-pitched singing-song voice came across to Harry as Tom opened his mouth to speak again. "Daddy's had enough now!" And Tom strolled closer to the mirror. The fire roaring louder. Harry knew if this were any other person, they would have felt the heat along their back and knew the dangers. And Tom began again. In his normal tone. "I've shown you what I can do. I cut loose all those people, all those little problems, even thirty million quid just to get you to come out and play. So take this as a friendly warning, my dear. Back off." Tom smiled. He looked almost innocent until his eyes flashed with murder and lies and scandals and screaming men, women, and children. "Although I have loved this – this little game of ours." Tom switched to a London accent. "Playing Tom from the diary..." And switched his voice back to a normal tone.

"People have died." Harry said. Tom ran up to the mirror and slammed his hands against the mirror. Harry flinched backwards as there was a deep echoe and fear ran across Harry's mind.

"That's what people DO!"

"I will stop you." Harry said softly.

"No you won't." Tom idles back and began to pace the mirror corners and he resumed to put his hands in his pockets. "D'you know what happens if you don't leave me alone, Potter, to you?" Harry rolled his eyes. And became bored at this new game.

"Oh, let me guess: I get killed."

"Kill you?" Tom grimaces. "N-no, don't be obvious. I mean, I'm gonna kill you anyway some day. I don't wanna rush it, though. I'm saving it up for something special. No-no-no-no-no. If you don't stop prying, I'll burn you." He runs his eyes down Harry's body, then met his eyes and his voice became something monstrous and vicious. "I'll burn the heart out of you." His face was in a snarl as he says the word "heart" but at the end of the sentence he looked almost...regretful.

"I have been reliably informed that I don't have one." Harry grinned.

"But we both know that's not quite true." An image of Ginny came up. Then Severus Snape. Then back to the boy. _How could he have known?_

"Well, I'd better be off." Tom Riddle turned around, yet his eyes still faced Harry. He nonchalantly looked around, perhaps checking on the exit route, but then he turned and faced Harry. "Well, so nice to have had a proper chat."

"What if I was to curse you now – right now?" Harry held his wand closer to the mirror. Aiming and controlling all his power to one blow.

"Then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face." Tom Riddle opened his eyes and mouth, a mimicking and mocking suggestion of "shock", then grinned at Harry. "'Cause I'd be surprised, Potter; really I would." Tom squinted up his nose. His hands in his pockets and his head down, kicking something under his feet. But then he looked back up. "And just a teensy bit disappointed. And of course you wouldn't be able to cherish it for very long." Slowly, he began to turn away. "Ciao, Harry James Potter." He looked back at Harry with some distaste. He then walked calmly to the side door of the Slytherin Common Rooms. The fire was now dying down as it seemed that the beast inside was calming. Harry stepped forward once to see if he could keep Tom Riddle in view. His wand was slowly being put down.

"Catch ... you ... later." Harry stared at the mirror as it stood empty. Harry looked around the darkness of his mind. With one deep breath, he entered through the mirror. But he didn't step into it. He fell through it. His wand flew out of his hand. He saw himself getting closer to the ground and he screamed and readied his hands to cover his face. When he opened his eyes again, he was sitting at a table. A large table. A table full of adults. And then at the end, there was Voldemort. Harry looked around and knew he recognized everyone. He saw Draco. Draco had a face of fear. His father sat on his left and his mother sat to his right.

"Harry Potter..." He heard a hiss from the other, what he presumed to be, Death Eaters. Voldemort let a smirk curl on his face. "He must die." Harry blinked. _Was this a different time? When is this meeting? Where is Severus?_ Harry opened his mouth to speak but felt all the wind get knocked out of him. He couldn't speak. "Harry James Potter...The-Boy-Who-Lived...must die. The prophecy still lives on. And I have come to recognize that there is a new prophecy that had come forth. We must take action to converse and discover the meaning..." Harry blinked. What are they talking about? Harry tried to stand up from his chair. He was paralyzed.

"What does the prophecy say, My Lord." Spoke Bellatrix. She was loud. Her voice echoed and she licked her teeth as if hungry for war.

"It will happen tonight... The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..." Voldemort repeated in a hiss. Everyone looked around.

"What does that mean? You have all your followers, already. Who else will come?" They whispered. Voldemort raised his hand and everyone silenced.

"I do not know...But that doesn't mean we will not try to understand. However, first thing is first...we need to find the date of the arrival. And then I shall make deductions to who will be rejoining me...I have a feeling, however..." Voldemort fell silent. And no one dared to speak. "But the Battle will continue." There was a cheerful hiss from all the Death Eaters. That is...everyone but Draco Malfoy. "The Battle of Hogwarts...The Wizard World War Two...We will...be...victorious!" There was a roar of laughter and cheer. Draco sat still. He was silent. He looked pained and tormented. Voldemort held up his hand and everyone silenced. "Young...Malfoy...what troubles you? Isn't this a glorious meeting?" Draco placed a plastic smile of his face and nodded. Voldemort nodded and faced everyone. "Everyone...Draco Malfoy...is a newer member of our rebellion...Place your arm on the table, Draco Malfoy." Harry watched in paralysis as Draco slowly and full of fear, put his arm on the table. Voldemort stood up and so did everyone else. Everyone but Draco. "Roll up your sleeve, boy." Harry wanted to curse everyone. This wasn't something you do to a young boy. Not this. Draco is too young. How could they do this to him? Why would they do this? And Draco didn't dare blink as he rolled up his sleeve. His bare arm was shown. Voldemort walked slowly and formally to stand behind Draco's chair. He readied his wand, placing it on the boy's arm. There was a blood-curling grin on Voldemort's face. Harry wanted to scream.

"Draco...Malfoy...our youngest and newest member at this time...you will be...glorified in our victory..." And Harry could tell Draco was panicked.

"NO!" Harry yelled as he found the ability to move. And as he stood up, everything vanished. Everything disappeared. Everything was gone. He searched for the mirror. He searched for that connection that he doesn't think that Voldemort knew he was feeling. And just like that, Harry felt his eyes open and he jolted in the hospital bed. He sat upright, wide awake, sweat trickling down his face and neck and back. There were two figures in Poppy's office. He could tell by the shadows in the light. And he looked around. It was dark all around. The lights were off, all except the office lights. And it was nighttime, or early morning, Harry couldn't tell from the look of outside the windows in the Hospital Wing. He had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling.

12:00 AM: November

Voldemort was waiting for all the arrivals to his meeting. He knew Severus Snape wasn't going to join. But today was Draco Malfoy's turn to be recruited...properly. Voldemort smirked as he sat in his chair waiting for all his followers to join. Voldemort closed his eyes.

 _"Imagine that Voldemort's powerful now. You don't know who his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves. You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing... The Ministry of Magic's in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles, but meanwhile, Muggles are dying too. Terror everywhere... panic... confusion... that's how it used to be." It rang in his ears. He had power. He was feared most of all. And he was assembling his forces. With promises of power, everyone joined. And no one knew who to trust. It was all over the papers. The first war was...uncertain..._

 _The First Wizarding War was a major wizarding conflict, with foundations as early as the 1940s but officially beginning in 1970 and ending in 1981... October of 1981, to be exact. It marked the original "reign" of the evil Dark Wizard Tom Riddle. Who changed his name to no other than Lord Voldemort. This reign took place at the height of his power and caused widespread panic and fear among the magical community as well as muggles._

 _The Dark Lord's rebellion occurred with the help of his Death Eaters, a very powerful and malicious organisation of dark wizards and dark witches who served him and brought terror to both the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds'. They were opposed in turn by the British Ministry of Magic and the Order of The Phoenix, an equally powerful-top secret organisation founded and led by Albus Dumbledore._ _Voldemort's first defeat took place on Halloween...at the birth of Harry James Potter. On October 30th, 1981. He was defeated at the hands of the infant. This led to Harry_ _being known as the "Boy Who Lived". Shortly thereafter, all of his remaining Death Eaters were imprisoned, killed, or acquitted, bringing the war to an end. But they have returned. All of them._ But then Voldemort smirked. There was someone he looked up to. This person was all over the newspaper...And Albus Dumbledore couldn't touch this man. And Voldemort vowed to be as good, or even better, as the first dark wizard who caused a revolution. And Voldemort had all the artifacts of every (very few) wars in the wizard wars. He had every letter. Every slave name and number. Every casualty by heart. But he doesn't care.

 _"Gellert-_ _Your point about wizard dominance being for the Muggles' Greater Good- this, I think, is the crucial point. Yes, we have been given power and, yes, that power gives us the right to rule, but it also gives us responsibilities over the ruled. We must stress this point, it will be the foundation stone upon which we build. Where we are opposed, as we surely will be, this must be the basis of all our counter-arguments. We seize control for the greater good. Farwell, my old friend. I will see you on the other side..." This was Dumbledore's letter to the Dark Wizard named Gellert Grindelwald. Voldemort knew the secrets of Albus Dumbledore. Maybe not every secret. But he knew the oath and blood pact of Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. They vowed to never hurt each other. And if they broke that vow, both would have died._

 _A long time ago...in the village of Godric's Hollow, in the English West Country, during the summer of friendship between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald, the great-nephew of the family's neighbour Bathilda Bagshot; who was also one of the most famous witches and magical historians of the modern age. The two boys instantly took a huge liking each other at once, and immediately fostered a deep friendship; as they were both incredibly powerful-gifted sorcerers and equally brilliant and talented young men. Grindelwald then began telling Dumbledore about his honest viewpoint about wizardkind: he secretly believed firmly that the Wizarding World should not need to hide from the Muggle World. He told Albus he greatly disliked the International Statue Of Secrecy; claiming it was only a means of the international magical authorities' imposing corrupt and unethical methods to make witches and wizards abide by laws that were pathetic and unnecessary. Grindelwald strongly had the idealism that magic was something that was granted by not only Nature, but by a higher power as a gift for only "rare" individuals. Gellert immediately found that Dumbledore was in agreement- whether this was due to true belief on Dumbledore's part or out of something else is totally unclear._

 _They also believed that wizards have been gifted with their magical powers for a reason, so that they might rule the non-magical population. It was these many shared beliefs that led to both Dumbledore and Grindelwald making a Blood Pact: a magical unity requiring two blood samples that seals the two creators' in a strong bond of unity and also forbids them from causing any harm or death to each other under any circumstances. However, Grindelwald was forced to leave Godric's Hollow after he had a duel with Dumbledore and his younger siblings, Aberforth Dumbledore and Ariana Dumbledore, in which Ariana tragically died. The duel was born from a heated argument between Albus, Aberforth, and Gellert; caused by Aberforth berating Albus for his neglect of Ariana to carry out his plans of a peaceful revolution with Grindelwald. Some time after leaving Godric's Hollow, Grindelwald learned of the Deathly Hollows. Though he considered the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak meaningless; he desired the Elder Wand; and sometime in 1914; he secretly stole it from Gregorovitch, a famous wandmaker who had the wand in his possession. It would later be revealed that Grindelwald fled Great Britain, because he secretly knew that Dumbledore was the most powerful and skilled out of the two of them. Plus, Grindelwald also had stolen the Blood Pact, despite the fact that his and Albus's friendship was now ruined. Even so, Grindelwald still maintained deep respect and a strong love for Dumbledore in secret. Over the next couple of years, Grindelwald had settled in Austria, and began with the revolution he had intended to carry out with Dumbledore. Thus, he became an extremely powerful and skilled Dark Wizard, using the phrase: "For The Greater Good" as his motto. Gellert then proceeded on with his dark revolution alone._

 _Over the coming years, Grindelwald began his campaign of violence, and his power quickly grew throughout Europe, but Great Britain was left totally unscathed, due to the Blood Pact making Grindelwald unable to return there. At this point in time, Grindelwald also constructed Nurmengard Castle, a fortress in rural Austria, which served as his Headquarters as well as a prison for his opponents. He also quickly gathered a group of followers, an army of wizards and witches following him and his quest, the Alliance._

 _Due to his obsession with the Deathly Hollows, Grindelwald adopted the symbol of the Hallows as his own._ _His attacks and risks of exposure he caused spread fear worldwide among wizards, and he and his "fanatics" became widely feared, even in places where they weren't active. The threat that Grindelwald caused brought the attention of international authorities. A worldwide wizard-hunt began for Gellert Grindelwald, and it intensified as the attacks he caused began to expose the Wizarding World; at one point, he was nearly caught in Switzerland, but Grindelwald "slipped through [their] fingers."_ The only thing that Voldemort liked about this Dark Wizard was that he still knew about the Elder Wand. He still knew where it was. He still knew where it was hiding and who had it. And Voldemort needed it. Voldemort needed the wand. He knew he would become unstoppable if he had that wand.

And just like, there were dark clouds of apparitions coming upon his long table. Everyone was arriving. They had their dark cloaks on and their masks. As they all began to sit, each one of them, one at a time, began to unmask themselves and took their hoods of their cloak down. They sat with their back straight and their hands folded. They seemed ready to hear what Lord Voldemort was going to say. Everyone sat in their proper places. Voldemort smirked. He wanted to see fire and fear like the first few wars. But he needed to do more. He waited until he had everyone's attention. "Harry Potter..." He began. Voldemort let a smirk curl on his face. "He must die." There was a hissing from the group.

"But why, My Lord?" Asked a Death Eater named Jules.

"Harry Jamesss Potter...The-Boy-Who-Lived...mussst die. The prophecy ssstill livesss on. And I have come to recognize that there is a new prophecy that had come forth. We mussst take action to converssse and dissscover the meaning..."

"A new prophecy?" Spoke another Death Eater.

"Yesss...another...but the firssst one isssn't done yet...I mussst defeat the boy...to win..." Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, My Lord." Hissed Nagini. "We ssshall take him...explain more...I await for further commandsss..." Voldemort caressed the to of Nagini's head.

"What does the prophecy say, My Lord." Spoke Bellatrix.

"It will happen tonight... The Dark Lord liesss alone and friendlessssss, abandoned by hisss followersss. Hisss servant has been chained thessse twelve yearsss. Tonight, before midnight... the ssservant will break free and ssset out to rejoin hisss massster. The Dark Lord will rissse again with hisss ssservant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he wasss. Tonight... before midnight... the ssservant... will ssset out... to rejoin... hisss massster..." Voldemort repeated in a hiss. Everyone looked around. "My faithful servantsss...my equals...I doubt not that you will uncover the meaning and come forth with it..."

"What does that mean? You have all your followers, already. Who else will come?" They whispered. Voldemort raised his hand and everyone silenced.

"I do not know...But that doesssn't mean we will not try to understand. However, firssst thing isss firssst...we need to find the date of the arrival. And then I ssshall make deductionsss to who will be rejoining me...I have a feeling, however..." Voldemort fell silent. _It cannot be him. He has grown old. He has grown and weak. It cannot be him._

"And what if it isss?" Nagini hissed in his ear. "Could it really be him?" Voldemort fell silent as he Nagini sat with her head in his lap. And no one dared to speak.

"But the Battle will continue." There was a cheerful hiss from all the Death Eaters. That is...everyone but Draco Malfoy. "The Battle of Hogwartsss...The Wizard World War Two...We will...be...victoriousss!" There was a roar of laughter and cheer. Draco sat still. He was silent. He looked pained and tormented. Voldemort held up his hand and everyone silenced. He rose from his seat. He glared at young Malfoy. "Young...Malfoy...what troublesss you? Isssn't thisss a gloriousss meeting?" Draco placed a plastic smile of his face and nodded.

Voldemort nodded and faced everyone. "Everyone...Draco Malfoy...isss a newer member of our rebellion...Place your arm on the table, Draco Malfoy." Draco slowly and full of fear, put his arm on the table. Voldemort stood up and so did everyone else. Everyone but Draco. "Roll up your sssleeve, boy. Draco...Malfoy...our youngessst and newessst member at thisss time...you will be...glorified in our victory..." And Draco was clear of expression. His father and mother said not a word as they everyone watched the new member get marked.

"NO!" There was a yell. Voldemort looked around. He hissed.

"Who isss there?" He called out. But no one spoke. No one said anything. Voldemort looked at the boy who was underneath him who looked pained. "Tsssk..tsssk. I guessssss sssomeone wantsss to sssave you. Too late. **Morsssmordre!** " Yelled swishes his wand. And just like that. The boy fell. A colossal skull, composed of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue began to appear. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation. Draco screamed. It was the burning of **Cruciatus**. And Voldemort gave no other glimpse to anyone as he then left the large room with a slam of the doors closed behind him. Voldemort smirked at the screaming pain from young Malfoy. But as he sat down in his chair, caressing Nagini, he wondered.

"Who wasss that who ssspoke? Sssurely it couldn't be Potter...and if it wasss...how come there wasss no connection?" Voldemort spent the night planning and scheming. "I will be more...careful..." He hissed. His voice echoed throughout the early morning, blackened sky.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	56. More Plans For Draco

7:00 AM: November

"Go! Now!" Severus barked. He picked up the boy who began to throw up. The boy's eyes fluttered open and shut. _Oh...Harry...my boy..._ He began to reach down to gently comfort the sick boy. His hand touched the boy's back. The boy jolted quickly and yelled in pain. Severus stood back, his hand jerked away. But he put his hand back on Harry. "It'll be okay...shhh..." He saw the boy close his eyes as he picked up the frail body. He noticed that Harry seemed lighter than he was before. Severus began to run down the corridors. He tried to steady Harry's head who was bouncing. He looked down to see Harry's eyes roll back behind his head. "Try to open your eyes, Potter." Severus groaned in pain, but said nothing. Severus knew he had to rush more.

Severus ran to the Hospital Room. Madam Poppy was in her office. Her head was bent over her desk and she held a quill in her hand. She was scribbling on parchment. Her tongue was out as she looked like she was concentrating. Severus started to place the boy on the bed. The bed was white and clean. The sheets smelled fresh and new. "Poppy! I need you, quickly." Severus gently put the boy on a white bed.

"What is it, Professor Snape?" As Severus finished putting the boy down on the bed, there it was. Yellow pus was oozing from the boy. Harry groaned in pain. As Madam Pomfrey walked closer to the Head of House, she gasped at the sheets that were becoming yellow and red. Severus felt himself feeling sick. It was oozing out of the boy's body. Harry tried to sit up, but Severus gently pushed him down. There was a groan from the boy when Poppy touched his forehead lightly. The small boy began to sweat and squirm. Severus grabbed a vile out of his robes. He handed it to Poppy who opened Harry's mouth and then the small boy began to calm down.

"Severus...he...what happened?" Severus felt his stomach turning with sickness.

"I have a thought, but I hope I am wrong...for once." Severus grabbed out his wand. He aimed it at the boy. With a quick swish, the body of Harry James Potter began to reveal its true form. Snape's face curled with disgust. _It is worse than I thought..._ He couldn't do anything but sit in the chair near the bed as his face was locked in shock. The body of the boy was yellow, black, and blue. There were large protrusions all over the boy. The sheets were soaking in the popped protrusions that were on his back. The boy's body was full of infections that had only gotten worse. The boy's eyes that once was pierced was now dulled and stared listlessly. His face was pale and pallid. The husk of his former appearance was faded and paled. Severus sat in his chair with a slump. He was out of words to speak. _How could he let himself like this?_ The boy's eyes fluttered. His hand was shaking as his sleeping body was fighting to get better. Snape grabbed the small boy's hands. His own hands were much larger. His own hands were always described as being cold but the boy's hands were worse. The boy's hands were cold as stone...cold as death. Poppy stared at Severus. "Why didn't he just tell us?" He heard the mumbles from Poppy as everything went out of focus. He felt empty. He wanted to ask the boy he would do this. Why he would let his body become like this. This was worse than even the abused body. Severus wanted nothing more than to heal the broken boy. Severus felt a shrug on his shoulder. It was Poppy.

"You have to go attend to your classes. I will take care of him." Severus sighed. "Please, Severus. He will be better. And we will make sure this never happens. He will be under your care. Forever. I can trust that you will be his guardian." Severus said nothing as he felt his face turn cold. He stood up and fixed his robes. Poppy stared in silence.

"I will come back later..." And then he turned on his heels and brisked out the door. He walked down the corridors with loud thumps coming from every step he took and his face curled more with disgust and anger than he had ever done. He could imagine the boy's body. The way his ribs were protruding out of his chest and how even from the front side of his body, if you looked hard enough, you could see his spine. How every cut and burn and bruise and scar was opened and leaking with pus and blood. How his eyes were cold and dull. How his hands were stone-like and how his pulse was so soft he could have been dead. Severus felt his stomach curling as he knew that even after all this, after all the time he proved to the boy that he will take care of him, the boy relapses back to the way he was. _Oh, for Merlin's sake, how can I help the boy?_ Severus wanted to scream. His head began to pound with the image of the disheveled body.

12:00 PM: November

Severus made his way back to the Hospital Wing. He sat next to Harry who was soundly asleep. Poppy had managed to have healed the marks. His once blistered and pus filled body was now light bruises. _Poppy must have been working with Harry all morning._ Severus watched the soft breathing of the boy. "Hello, Professor Snape." Poppy came into view with viles in her hands.

"How is he, then?" Severus spoke very softly.

"He is showing improvements. His powers have grown stronger, yet. His body is working harder to heal him and so are the viles." Severus nodded.

"What more can we do, so this doesn't keep happening?" It seemed as if Poppy didn't hear Severus. Then the sleeping boy groaned in movement. His body still looked tender and broken. His eyes fluttered open as he tried to get himself up. But then Severus gently rested his hand on the boy's chest. Harry's eyes fluttered more as the boy mumbled.

"Please..." But Severus closed his eyes.

"Shhh...it's okay, Potter. Shhh..." Severus saw the strength the boy had. His body wanted to leave. The boy ended up standing up. Almost as if the boy knew Severus was there. Severus stood in shock. He didn't understand any of this. Harry tried his best. He felt his body swing at the end of the bed and his body was upright. But he fell forwards and saw the floor before he fell back on the bed. Severus fixed the boy by tucking him in. He nodded at Poppy as he left the Hospital Wing. He turned his head as he walked Poppy began to pour viles down the boy's throat and put ointments on his small and frail body. Severus felt his brain breaking like glass. His body felt like shards of glass were stabbing him. He remembered the once glaring eyes were now dull and listless. His hands were cold as stone. The boy's skin was paled and colored. His pulse was so soft and frail. Severus couldn't help but want to rip out his hair.

Throughout the day, he was in an angry mood. _Little Snake...Troubling Snake...Why did you let this happen?_

 _I didn't mean to._ Severus replied. His head was pounding with pain. His head was rushing with thoughts.

 _Maybe I will talk to Minerva._

 _She hates you anyways._

 _I should talk to Lucius._

 _He doesn't even bother with you._

 _Do you think anyone would know I am going insane?_

 _No, they all hate you anyways. No one would be looking for you._

 _We shared everything, Lily. We shared our laughs and smiles and games. We shared our secrets. And I let your son down. Your son is closer to death. If we hadn't helped him, he would be dead._ Snape's head was screaming thoughts. His thoughts running every second. Everything at once. He could remember the touch of the boy who laid there. He remembered the disheveled body that soaked the bed with yellow pus. Once the day was ending and Severus Snape was in his classroom alone, he sat with his hands on his head. He felt a compulsion to drink or rip out his hair. Or both.

 _How can I help him?_ Then Severus thought of something he most hated. He looked up from his hands. His eyes red with the strain. His eyes holding dark bags under. His face locked with disgust and anger. His face squinted in hatred and anger. He sneered out: "He needs a therapist." Severus stood up, causing a loud movement from his chair. Severus left his classroom, slamming the door behind him. He walked through the long corridors. He needed to see the Headmaster. Severus walked with paste and purpose. Once he was at the entrance, the spiral golden staircase formed. He walked up the gold and gem and quartz filled staircase and stairwell open up. He entered the room and saw Minerva at her desk. Her head bent over a parchment and scribbling with a feather. And her tongue stuck out of her mouth, only slightly, as she concentrated on what she was doing. Severus Snape stood with his back straight and tall. His hands were behind his back. He coughed to get her attention. "Oh! Severus! What may I do for you? Would you like to sit?" Severus held up his hand in rejection of a seat.

"I come to speak about matters with Potter."

"Have a biscuit, Severus." Severus rolled his eyes. He stood at the door entrance.

"I will not indulge." Minerva looked almost disappointed.

"What is the matter you speak of?" Severus stepped closer.

"I want Mr. Potter to receive therapy." Minerva gasped but then nodded.

"I understand. I will find someone to meet with him tomorrow. During lunch." This time, it was Snape's turn to gasp.

"So quick, Headmaster?"

"Yes, because I agree he would benefit if he received the help. As soon as you leave I will discuss this with the ministry." Severus nodded. And he turned on his heel. As he was ready to leave Minerva called him. "Severus." He turned to look at her. "I read the report from today. Madam Pomfrey handed it to me. And I read it over. We will do all we can so this wouldn't happen again. I can assure it." Severus turned his head. Without making another sound, he left. He felt the soft shaking of the staircase as it was beginning to disappear. He made his way to the Hospital Wing. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let yourself get worse? Why?" He wanted to ask the boy. He wanted the boy to get better. He wanted the boy to be better. And so he walked to Poppy's office.

Her office was small and crowded. She has no sense of organization, Severus rolled his eyes. He saw her over her desk and reading a book. Muggle Science. Severus straightened his back. He coughed to get the older witch's attention. She looked up and set her book down. "Severus! What can I do you for? Would you like to sit down?" Severus refused the offer.

"I come to talk about the boy." She nodded. "Headmaster is going to get a therapist for Potter." She gasped but then nodded her head.

"I agree." He leaned against the doorway. He stood tall and strong. Most would think he was handsome. He was dark and cold, and yet mysterious. It was like he was unknown. No one knew him. No one understood who he was. He was a canvas painted black. What was under the black paint? No one knows.

"Minerva said she will locate a therapist for him for tomorrow. In the afternoon. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind us using your extra office as a meeting room?" She nodded.

"I do not mind. That room was used for storage. So just be careful with the boxes." Severus nodded and turned on his heels. It was dark. And as he walked out he saw the silhouette of the boy up in his bed. His eyes were large and Snape ran by his side.

"What happened?" He asked the boy who looked frightened.

"It was...V-Vol-Voldemort." The boy's eyes looked like a deer in headlights. Severus was quite confused. Voldemort? How could that be? It was strange to how this man could be coming back. Severus didn't know what to do. Draco. Severus ran. He left the boy who looked shaken and sitting upright in his bed and ran down the corridors.

Severus felt the heat of his body while he ran. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. His muscles began to feel warm. A thin layer of sweat was covering the back of his neck as he pushed by students. As his feet hit the floor, he felt a stronger push to get to Draco. Then...he was there. He was in the Slytherin Common Rooms and there was just one boy who was there. A boy who laid sleeping. No...not sleeping, the boy looked passed out. _Did it happen? Why would it happen? Why?_ Severus knew the boy would be here because the boy wouldn't be brought back to any classes or lunch if it had happened. Severus walked to the couch in front of the fire place where the boy was breathing quietly. Under his robes, on his arm, Severus saw red. His arm looked irritated and sore. And as Severus cautiously and slowly brought the robe back further up the sleeping child's arm, there it was. The mark of Lord Voldemort. As Severus touched it and felt the the true mark of the Death Eaters the boy winced in agony. Severus caressed the boy's cheek and hair. "It's okay now..." Severus said quietly. The boy was tired. The boy had finally been initiated. And this was bad news. This means there are more plans to come. This means that more is going to happen. And this means that this was all just the beginning of some plan.

There Is No Time:

Draco doesn't even know how it happened. He never saw himself actually becoming a follower to notorious Lord Voldemort. He thought he would fight for Hogwarts. Hogwarts was his home. But he did. He is now a Death Eater. All because he looked at his mother and father. They trembled with fear and despair as Voldemort stood behind Draco Malfoy's chair. Draco felt the cold breath of death breathing on his neck. Draco closed his eyes and wished it were merely a dream. "Well? Will you join me...young...Malfoy...?" Whispered Voldemort. Draco felt beads of sweat trickle down his face. He didn't dare look into the red, bloody eyes that belonged to Lord Voldemort. But Draco knew it was no turning back at this time. It would be no running away and staying alive. To stay alive, you must do what you can. Draco closed his eyes and squeezed them shut.

"Yes, My Lord." He heard a cackle in his ear that sounded to echo. Draco felt shivers up his spine.

"But the Battle will continue." There was a cheerful hiss from all the Death Eaters. Voldemort said as he moved his hand against Draco's chair. "The Battle of Hogwartsss...The Wizard World War Two...We will...be...victoriousss!" There was a roar of laughter and cheer. Draco sat still. He was silent. He looked pained and tormented. Voldemort held up his hand and everyone silenced. He glared at young Malfoy. "Young...Malfoy...what troublesss you? Isssn't thisss a gloriousss meeting?" Draco placed a plastic smile of his face and nodded.

"Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort sneered and faced everyone. "Everyone...Draco Malfoy...isss a newer member of our rebellion...Place your arm on the table, Draco Malfoy." Draco slowly yet full of fear, put his arm on the table. Draco knew if he was going to make it out alive he would have to do as he is told. Draco rolled up his robe sleeves, looked into his mother's eyes and then looked at Voldemort. Wishing that he would be okay and this was a dream. Voldemort stood up and so did everyone else. Everyone but Draco. "Draco...Malfoy...our youngessst and newessst member at thisss time...you will be...glorified in our victory..." And Draco was clear of expression. His father and mother said not a word as they everyone watched their son get marked.

"NO!" There was a yell. Voldemort looked around. He hissed. Draco knew better than to move. He felt his head rushing and spinning. He wanted to move and run. But there was nothing he could do.

"Who isss there?" He called out. But no one spoke. No one said anything. Voldemort looked at the boy who was underneath him who looked pained. "Tsssk..tsssk. I guessssss sssomeone wantsss to sssave you. Too late. **Morsssmordre**!" Yelled swishes his wand. And just like that. And he felt it. He felt the slow burning inside his body. The sensation in his hand to felt like a raging fire. His body felt like no other torture and pain. Draco felt the venom spill into his veins. His veins and muscles protruded with agony. Everything was burning and every cell in that section began to die. The venom had to be injected in every cell in that area to make a mark. Draco screamed as Voldemort waved his hand for everyone to leave. Through the pain, Draco saw his now blurred parents saying nothing, doing nothing, but leaving Draco there. Draco was alone with Nagini and Lord Voldemort. Draco was screaming loudly. The veins in his eyes were bloodshot red as he felt that every tear that wanted to leave was burning away. And then what felt like thousands of years time, it stopped. And Draco couldn't move his body. His arm was still out on the table. And there is was. The black ink marked by the Dark Wizard. Voldemort gave barely care. Draco was panting and felt like his body was going to give out. "Congratulationsss..." and Draco heard the cackling of the Dark Lord. And Draco felt nothing but hatred in his parents and everything he had become. But with a swish of Voldemort's wand, Draco was back in the Slytherin Common Rooms. He felt his eyes roll back and his body collapse on the couch.

12:45 PM:November

And just like that, Severus then went to his private chambers. He went into his chimney. Severus was mad. No...he was angry beyond any point. _"When travelling by Floo powder it is important that you speak clearly, take care to get out at the right grate, keep your elbows tucked in, shut your eyes, don't fidget and don't panic."_

"Lucius Manor!" Severus yelled while throwing the floo powder into his burning fireplace. And he saw the flame turn green and he was swarmed by the harmless fire. Then he was there. In a fireplace that was placed in a dark room. He stepped out and looked around. "Lucius?" He yelled out. There was no answer. Severus walked around the blackened and cold mansion. He looked in each doorway and stopped when he heard three faint noises coming from a larger dining room. Snape felt his wand in his pocket and took grasp of it. He wanted to be prepared.

As Snape pressed himself against the walls and walked closer to the sounds he grasped his wand tighter. At the doorway the voices were still muffled. A muffling spell. Severus took out his wand and swished it in the air and walked briskly into view. His wand was in his hand and his face was set. But then he saw three people he knew. It was Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Lord Voldemort. They all looked at him. Lucius and Narcissa looked uneasy and for the first time in years, she was holding onto his arm. And he had his hand on hers. Voldemort looked at Severus who just as quickly his rage set, his rage calmed. He knew better than to show emotion to Voldemort. But Voldemort stood up with a grin on his face. "Pleassse come in...Ssseverusss...join usss..." Severus complied.

"Yes, my gracious master." Severus walked and sat in a chair that was opposite of Lord Voldemort and near Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Severus felt a single bead of sweat form on the back of his neck. Severus knew better than to show his emotion.

"Why ssso nervousss...Ssseverusss?" Voldemort can see right through. But before Severus could barely breathe in, Voldemort stood up. "No...it isssn't quite nervousss...isss it? No...you're angry...angry...at me...let usss all sssee why...ssshall we?" Then without hesitation, Voldemort raised his wand and tried to penetrate Snape's mind. But Severus was strong in this type of magic. He had learned the ways of the Dark Lord and he barricaded his mind. "Hmm...releassse your protection...Ssseverusss..." Hissed Voldemort. Severus felt his body tense in pain. He felt his memories getting scrambled through.

 _The boy is on the bed, oozing. The fragile boy is on bed...dying. Then as Severus felt the Dark Lord getting farther into his mind, he felt the ripping pain. Severus felt his body jerk to the ground and he felt his veins in his forehead pop and his mind pound. It wasn't as bad as the **cruciatus** **curse** , but it hurt. It took a lot of magic out of the victim. And there was a blond-white haired boy. Sleeping on the couch. Severus felt his rage grow. He saw the sleeves of the young boy's wrist and there it was: the black skull of the sign for all Death Eaters. Seveurs heard the slight movement of the passed out boy and decided to let him sleep. The boy's face was paled and his wrist scarred and red. His droopy eyes seemed fragile and dulled like fogged glass. _

And just like that, Severus was jerked back. He was on the floor panting. Voldemort smirked. "Ssso...Ssseverusss...you're angry for Draco...Malfoy...becoming one of usss? Hmm...sssurley you mussst have...known..." Voldemort cackled as Severus picked himself up and placed himself in the chair. His head was pounding in pain. His body was tense. But Severus knew than to speak. "Ssso...what would you...plan to do...to...me?" Voldemort smirked. Severus said nothing. And just as Severus looked into the dark eyes of his master, Voldemort swished his wand and a slash formed on Snape's face. No one dared say anything. "Don't you...dare...come at me...with...rage...Know your...placcce...Ssseverusss...or you will...die..." Severus knew than to wipe the blood that was oozing from his cheek. It was a deep cut. Severus felt the air sting it. Then came another slash. And Severus had his head turned. This time, it was his eye. Right in the center of his right eye. A cut deep and painful. "Leave...Ssseverusss...now." And Severus snarled under his breath as he turned his head to look at the Dark Wizard who had his head straight and an evil smirk on his face. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy showed no emotion. Snape's hair was whipped in his face and he stood up. He knew the blood was dripping on the floor as he went through the floo. He stood in the fireplace and grabbed his dust. "Madam Poppy's Hogwarts Infirmary!" And Severus saw the colors swarming and the pressure ripped his two cut deeper. The eye slice being deeper than one on the cheek.

12:00 PM: November

Voldemort stood in his meeting room. The young Malfoy had finally joined. This would ensure that all the Malfoy's would be pureblood. And soon...Draco would marry a pureblood. Whoever he married must be the carrier of his own child. He wanted his bloodline to grow. He wanted more power and more insurance of power. Nagini hissed in his ear. "Massster...what about the Malfoysss? The wife and husssband ssseem...unknowing of your plan..." Voldemort caressed Nagini's head.

"Husssh my dear...we mussst go visssit them...let usss...go." And Nagini wrapped herself around her master and they apparated away.

Once they got to the entrance of Malfoy Manor, Voldemort took no hesitation to walk up the concrete stairs and knocked on the door. As Lucius had promised Voldemort in the past that his ome will be open, the door opened right after the second knock. Voldemort hid his wand in his robes. He walked into the darkened house and found the room lightly lit by a burning fire. He walked into the large room and saw Lucius and Narcissa standing in recognistion of the Dark Lord. Nagini slithered to his side. "Sssit..." And obediently, both man and woman sat down. They sat straight and they spoke none. "I have come...to ssspread my reassson of the new...member..." Narcissa looked at her split husband and held his arm. Nagini looked at her master and hissed. He looked at her and then back at the couple. Nagini put her head on his lap and he bagan to caress her once more. "He...isss young...becaussse...he will provide wife. He will slay...Dumbledore...and he will marry." Narcissa raised her eyebrows.

"Marry, whom, My Lord?"

"Hmm...how about...the Weasley...girl?" Lucius couldn't help but make a chuckle. But the penetrating look from Voldemort, he quieted. "Why...do you laugh...Luciusss?" Lucius cleared his throat.

"Um, My Lord...although she is a pure-blood...she isn't suited for my son...is there anyone else?" Voldemort then smirked.

"Bellatrix. He will marry Bellatrix and I will make her pregnant. But we will tell of it being his child. He will raise the child as his own." Narcissa let out a slight whimper.

"My Lord...are you sure he must? I mean...he is so young. Can we prolong this? Maybe we can find a wealthy PureBlood he can marry."

"If...you...find...sssomeone...tell me..." Then there was a yell. Voldemort scrunched his face. _Who dare interrupt me?_ Nagini hid under her master.

"Lucius?" _It is Severus...what is he doing here?_ No one answered. Voldemort looked at Severus who just as quickly reset his facial expression.

"Pleassse come in...Ssseverusss...join usss..." Severus complied.

"Yes, my gracious master." Severus walked and sat in a chair that was opposite of Lord Voldemort and near Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Why ssso nervousss...Ssseverusss?" Voldemort can see right through. Nagini hissed.

"He isssn't nervousss...he isss angry...at you...My Lord..."

Voldemort smirked and stood up. He felt his wand in his robes. "No...it isssn't quite nervousss...isss it? No...you're angry...angry...at me...let usss all sssee why...ssshall we?" Then without hesitation, Voldemort raised his wand and tried to penetrate Snape's mind. Voldemort couldn't see anything. This made him mad. "Hmm...releassse your protection...Ssseverusss..." Hissed Voldemort. Grunted as Voldemort hissed inside Snape's mind.

 _The boy is on the bed, oozing. The fragile boy is on bed...dying. Then as Severus felt the Dark Lord getting farther into his mind, he felt the ripping pain. Severus felt his body jerk to the ground and he felt his veins in his forehead pop and his mind pound. It wasn't as bad as the **cruciatus** **curse** , but it hurt. It took a lot of magic out of the victim. And there was a blond-white haired boy. Sleeping on the couch. Severus felt his rage grow. He saw the sleeves of the young boy's wrist and there it was: the black skull of the sign for all Death Eaters. Seveurs heard the slight movement of the passed out boy and decided to let him sleep. The boy's face was paled and his wrist scarred and red. His droopy eyes seemed fragile and dulled like fogged glass._

And just like that, Severus was jerked back. He was on the floor panting. Voldemort smirked. "Ssso...Ssseverusss...you're angry for Draco...Malfoy...becoming one of usss? Hmm...sssurley you mussst have...known..." Voldemort cackled as Severus picked himself up and placed himself in the chair. His head was pounding in pain. His body was tense. But Severus knew than to speak. "Ssso...what would you...plan to do...to...me?" Voldemort smirked. Severus said nothing. And just as Severus looked into the dark eyes of his master, Voldemort swished his wand and a slash formed on Snape's face. No one dared say anything. "Don't you...dare...come at me...with...rage...Know your...placcce...Ssseverusss...or you will...die..." Severus knew than to wipe the blood that was oozing from his cheek. It was a deep cut. Severus felt the air sting it. Voldemort eyed Nagini who hissed in pleasure. _I could kill Severus. Right now. Right here. But I need...Harry James Potter...I need to know what Severus is up to...Harry..._ And then to remind the other three wizards in the room that he will be bowed to, he swished his wand once more which formed a deeper gash on his eye. Voldemort smiled. And Severus had his head turned. This time, it was his eye. Right in the center of his right eye. A cut deep and painful. "Leave...Ssseverusss...now." And just like that, Severus made his way to leave without an expression on his face.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	57. A Meeting

1:00 PM: November

Severus was transported in Madam Poppy's Infirmary. He felt his body weaken with every step he took. He clutched his eye as the blood oozed past his fingers. He stumbled into Poppy's office and when she gasped at the look of him. "Severus! What happened?" Severus held up his hand. His cheek had dried blood clinging to his skin. His eye was another story. Madam Poppy removed Snape's hand that was covering the grossly deep cut. " **Vulnera** **Sanatur**." She said. And the blood that oozed onto his hand were seeping back into his skin. His cut closed and the skin tightened. Severus looked up and there it laid. An ugly, fresh scar that cut. There's a jagged line running down from his forehead across his eyes and down to his cheek. The skin on its edges has not starting to curl up, with some pink flesh still showing through. The scar caused a cut in his eye, making his right seeming to be snake-like. A cold look on his harsh face. Severus didn't dare look in the mirror. Not even when after the healing Poppy gasped. He knew his face will always be marked by the Dark Lord.

Severus Snape stood straight. He merely nodded. There was no expression on his face. He walked through the Infirmary. He looked at the sleeping boy. He sighed and walked down the corridors. He knew his body was going to give out. He felt weakened and exhausted. But he still kept on. He walked the the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom where he heard laughing and obnoxious children fooling around. He briskly walked in and slammed the door behind him. There was silence as he walked to the front of the darkened classroom. As he turned to look at all the children, minus the two sleeping boys, there was whispering that broke. "Silence!" There wasn't a single sound heard in the classroom. "If you wish to speak, you will speak when I call on you. If not, you will be silent as possible. Today, we are writing a two scroll paper on why Defense Against The Dark Arts is important." There was a groan throughout the classroom. "I. Said. Silence!" Severus felt a slight throb in his eye. He wanted to clutch it but he didn't want to to bring attention to himself. Heard his students scrambling to get their things and to start writing. Hermione looked at the two empty seats then looked at the third: Ronald Weasley. Snape eyed her and when they caught eyes she gasped and looked down. He sneered and walked to his desk. He picked up his own feather and began reading over papers that need to be graded.

* * *

3:00 PM: November

Ronald Weasley. The Boy-Who-Disappeared from our story. He was at his home. His home in the burrows with his Mum and Dad. They took care of their child who had been placed under strong curses. Madam Poppy couldn't undo all the curses but they eventually went to some of the higher wizarding doctors. And then Ronald Weasley returned home for weeks to be brought back to normal. In fact, Ronald Weasley didn't know what was happening. He just thought he fell asleep one night. Np one knows who put the spell on him. And no one knows why. But after learning all he did he regretted everything. He felt regret for everything he did to Hermione. He never wanted to hurt her. He wouldn't want to hurt anyone. But Ronald Weasley knew he would have to return to Hogwarts. Maybe After Christmas Break. But he knew Harry and Hermione would be coming over for Christmas. Well, he hoped. As he sat on his bed and looked around at all the things in his room. His Mum had stayed home to make sure he is safe and secure. She increased the protective wards around the house to make sure that whoever placed the curses on him wouldn't come back. Ron picked up his quill and scrolls and began to write a note to Hermione.

 _Dear Hermione:_

 _I am sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did and I know it would be hard for you to trust me, but understand it wasn't me. It wasn't and I am so sorry for all I have done. Please join me for Christmas break and let me and my family welcome you? Please?_

He gave the note to his mother who sent it to Headmaster Minerva to give to Hermione. Times were changing drastically and it wasn't fun times. It was darkness falling. But not everyone knew.

* * *

3:00 PM: November

Dumbledore stood in the forest outside of Hogwarts. Dumbledore has been surviving and he has been growing. But there was still a fight. Inside his mind. He called out to his pupil. _Harry...Harry James Potter...the war is still going to...continue...you must destroy all the horcruxes...before Voldemort controls you...Please..._

And as Dumbledore sent the mental message to the young boy, he felt a stabbing pain in his mind. _"You fool! Listen, old man...you are no more. He is on my side...once I can have absolute control over him...I will kill him. And I will be ruler..."_ Voldemort kept Dumbledore awake for days. Making him fear sleep for loss of control of his mind.

"Please...Harry...don't let it be too late. Please...you need to stop him!" Wailed Dumbledore in the night. He knew he was closer to the castle. And everytime he notices he has control, he runs and apparates while using as much energy as he can to lock his mind from Voldemort. He tries to make himself farther. But as the year is closing and the months grow cold, Voldemort and his followers are gaining power. Voldemort is growing stronger everyday. And the curse over Dumbledore is getting harder to fight. Dumbledore is as Voldemort's equal.

"It will happen tonight... The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..." _Who will be joining? Who else? What more could happen?_ Dumbledore groaned in pain as he hunched over by a tree in the magical forest. His mind felt like it was ripping apart and his chest felt like it was being pulled and his organs were being crushed. Then he felt nothing but blackness.

* * *

3:00 PM: November

 _Harry...Harry James Potter...the war is still going to...continue...you must destroy all the horcruxes...before Voldemort controls you...Please..._ The sleeping boy sprang up in his bed. His once seeming weary body feeling controlled and had much strength looked around. He heard the ringing of Dumbledore's voice. His once mentor. The man he looked up to. Harry James Potter looked around the room. He saw no one near him but the voice echoed. It echoed in the walls. Like the basilisk in his first year. Harry didn't know exactly what a horcrux was. Voldemort isn't controlling me...And then Harry closed his eyes and focused on the connection. _Voldemort_.

 _Yesss...Harry?_ Hissed a man's voice.

 _What are the further plans of the future?_

 _We will dissscussssssss that later..._

 _I want to meet with you. Now. I have questions and I need answers._ Harry pushed.

 _Yesss...asss you wisssh..._ The connection cut and Harry focused on his power. He closed his eyes and breathed deep. He had trouble apparating himself but he knew that would be the only way to get out. Sometimes he could do it. Sometimes he could do it perfectly, but when he wanted to do it, his magic failed him. So as Harry took in a deep breath thinking long and hard about the meeting table and the large room, he felt himself feel light. And he opened his eyes and saw a black cloud surrounding him. Then, just like the flicker of a light, he was gone from the room and felt his head being shaken as he was moving across the wizarding world to desolate areas where the Riddle Manor was hidden.

It stood on a hill overlooking the village, some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof, and ivy spreading unchecked over its face. Once a fine-looking manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, the Riddle House was now damp, derelict, and unoccupied. Across the valley, set on the opposite hillside, was a handsome manor house surrounded by a wide expanse of velvety green lawn. Harry felt his head spin as his body was already weakened. He was hunched over in pain but he made his way to the steps that lead to the inside. As Harry continued walking he felt the spirits that once were lively. It was odd to know of the murders that happened here. Voldemort Stupefied his uncle, took his wand, and proceeded across the valley to 'the big house over the way.' There he murdered the Muggle man who had abandoned his witch mother, and, for good measure, his Muggle grandparents, thus obliterating the last of the unworthy Riddle line and revenging himself upon the father who never wanted him. There was so much murder and Harry had a strange feeling. Something wasn't right. Something was strongly dark about him going up to this towering, decaying building. But he continued.

Harry made his way to the top and looked back at the dead trees that lined around the manor. He turned to face the door and saw the Riddle Family Snake Pendant built into the old door knob. As Harry gripped the round, metal doorknob, he breathed in deeply. Smelling the mold and rust. The knock made an echo that made crows squawk and fly away. As the door creaked open, there was a deep and hissed voice. "Come innnn...cchilddd..." Harry looked into the dark manor and looked behind him. There was nothing but incoming fog. Harry looked forward and walked in. As soon as he was all the way in, the door slammed shut behind him. Then, a dim fire cracked. It looked like from when Voldemort was inside of Harry's head. There were two chairs in front of the cackling fire. As Harry inched closer, he saw the pale slender fingers of his Master. Harry walks briskly over to the empty chair. He sits aside of Voldemort who stares into the fire and sighs. "What isss it you wisssh to dissscussssss...?" Voldemort hissed. Harry heard the slight slithering of Voldemort's pet, Nagini. She then made her way onto her master's shoulders.

"I want to talk to you about Dumbledore." There was silence.

"What about that man?" Harry sighed.

"He spoke to me. He said something about Horcruxes? What are they?" As Harry turned his dark green eyes towards his master he saw a sly grin. Voldemort moved his fingers to tap the chair arm. There was a small, dark chuckle.

"A horcrux is a dark magical object. The creation of a Horcrux requires one to commit a murder, which, as the supreme act of evil, rips the soul apart. After the murder, a spell is cast to infuse part of the ripped soul into an object."

"How did you learn about it? I don't think they teach that in Hogwarts."

"Come closer. I have good news." Harry looked at his master and leaned closer. "The Death Eaters have discovered the location of Dumbledore. He is hiding close by to Hogwarts. He is hidden in the trees. He is looking for you. To destroy you." Harry widened his eyes. He felt the surge of anger. _The man who betrayed me. After all I did for him!_ Harry's eyes turned darker green. The ends turning black. He smiled and dared to look in Voldemort's eyes.

"At last, we'll be able to capture that monster and end this war!" He felt his veins surge with excitement for Dumbledore to be defeated. But then, the confusion of what was good and what was evil came into his mind. _What differentiates good and evil? I mean, Dumbledore is ready to kill me and torture me. So why shouldn't I be allowed to kill him first?_

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Ministry if they didn't select you for this assignment. You are the best choice by far I mean you are the one he is after… but, they can't always be trusted to do the right thing." Harry sat back and stared into the fire. _Why didn't the Ministry tell me? One by one, deep in the distance, the lights of the Great_ _Hall go out. Dementors appear then_ _separate like a curtain... There was a_ _gentle creak is heard and Harry's eyes shift, see Snape_  
 _pass through the great doors, converge with Dumbledore. "_ _I've done the dungeons,_ _Headmaster. No sign of Black._ _Nor anywhere else in the castle."_

 _"I didn't really expect him to_ _linger."_

 _"Remarkable feat, don't you think?_ _To enter Hogwarts castle on one's_ _own, completely undetected..._ _You may recall, prior to the start_ _of term, I did express my concerns_ _when you appointed Professor-"_

 _"I do not believe a single_ _professor inside this castle_ _would have helped Sirius_ _Black enter it, Severus._ _No... I feel quite confident the_ _castle is safe. And I'm more than_  
 _willing to let the students return_ _to their Houses. But tomorrow._ _For now, let them sleep..." Dumbledore's voice began to drift off. "_ _It's astonishing what the body can_  
 _endure when the mind allows itself_ _to rest, don't you agree, Severus?"_

 _"But should we warn the boy? Tell him the truth?" Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly. The truth? What was Severus talking about and since when did Severus want to help?_

 _"No. Let him sleep. For in dreams, we enter a world that is entirely our own. Let him swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud."_

"The Ministry knows?" There was a dark chuckle.

"Of course they wouldn't dare tell you. I mean, they don't trust you." Harry clenched his fist. "Harry, you know I'm not able to rely on the Ministry of Magic. Despite the fact that I have been on their wanted list. I used to work side-by-side. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."

"I'm not sure I understand." Harry said. "You were once in the Ministry?"

"Oh, yes. I was a powerful being. But then...they did what they are doing to you. Making you a pawn. Keeping you out of things." _Wow...they really trying to exclude me...Voldemort was right._ Harry thought. He was thinking on all this.

"You must sense what I have come to suspect...the Ministry want control of the War...they're planning to betray you. I can feel it."

"I don't think..."

"Harry, search your feelings. You know, don't you?"

"I know they don't necessarily like you...I mean with everything you have done..."

"Think more."

"I have to admit my trust in them has been shaken..." Harry said in a lower voice. He felt his body relax.

"Why?"

"Well...you're right. They exclude me from things. This war is initially about me. I mean...erm...the war started with me and you and they think I am the one to stop it and end it. But they never tell me anything and if they know where Dumbledore is but they won't tell me..."

"Remember back to your early teachings. Harry. 'All those who gain power are afraid to lose it.' Even the Ministry."

"But the Ministry use their power for good."

"Good is a point of view, Harry. And the Ministry's point of view is not the only valid one. The Dark Arts of magic is hidden in security and lies also, yet they are considered by the Ministry to be. . ."

"...evil." Voldemort smirked. Harry looked in the dancing fire.

"...from the Ministry's point of view. The Dark Arts with regular taught-magic are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power. The difference between the two is the Dark Arts are not afraid of the dark side of magic. That is why they are more powerful."

"But the use of Dark Arts rely on passion for strength. They think inward, only about themselves." There was a low cackle. Harry watched the fire glisten. His eyes were becoming darker. _What do I do?_

"And the Ministry don't?"

"The Ministry is selfless...they only care about others." Voldemort smiled.

"Or so you've been taught to believe. Why is it, then, that they don't involve you with the prophecies or with what you should do?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Think. Consider their motives. Keep your mind clear of assumptions. The fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Ministry and the Dark Arts." Harry thought.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Gormlaith Gaunt The Wise?"

"No."

"I thought not. It's not a story the Ministry or any education would tell you. It's a Dark Arts legend. Gormlaith Gaunt was a Dark Lord, so powerful and so wise he could twist magic to influence the atoms and cheat death...to create life ... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying." Harry looked up from the fire. _Ginny._

"He could actually save people from death?"

"The deeper side of the Dark Arts is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."

"What happened to him?"

"He became so powerful ...the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. And he never saw it coming. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself."

"Is it possible to learn this power?"

"Not from Hogwarts or the Ministry..."

"Harry, this afternoon there will be another meeting and the Ministry is going to call on me to start the war. They fear my power and they think they are ready for the war. But the war isn't going to begin."

"The Ministry will no longer report to themselves..."

"They will report to me...personally. The ones that are infiltrated in the Ministry, that is. This will bring a quick end to things."

"I agree, but the Ministry may not see it that way."

"There are times when we must all endure adjustments to the constitution in the name of security...and then there are changes in the way we propose war..."

"With all due respect, My Lord, the Ministry is in no mood for more constitutional amendments."

"Thank you, my friend, but in this case I have no choice... this war must be won."

"Everyone will agree on that."

"Harry, I've known you since you were a small boy. I have advised you over the years when I could...I am very proud of your accomplishments. You have won many battles the Dark Arts thought were lost... I hope you trust me, Potter."

"Of course."

"I need your help, son."

"What do you mean?"

"I fear the Ministry. They keep pushing for more control. They're shrouded in secrecy and obsessed with maintaining their autonomy... ideals. I find simply incomprehensible in a democracy."

"I can assure you that the Ministry are dedicated to the values of the world, sir."

"Nevertheless, their actions will speak more loudly than their words. I'm depending on you."

"For what? I don't understand."

"To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Dark Arts... Harry... I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Death Eaters and their infiltration of the Ministry. I want you to become more involved and report to me to what are the plans."

"Me? I am overwhelmed, sir, but the Ministry elects its own members. They will never accept this."

"I think they will... they need you more than you know." Harry merely nodded and starred in the fire. The fire danced images in his head. He remembers the first time he almost used the **Cruciatus** **Curse**.

 _Harry had put his wand against Bellatrix Lestrange's temple. He was angry. He felt the way the anger gave him power and yet...he knew he shouldn't. Voldemort was in his ear. He could feel the way Voldemort was smiling._

 _"Good, Harry, good. I knew you could do it. Do it. Do it now!"_

 _"I shouldn't... I can't..." Bellatrix taunted laughter cackling through the hall were the ministry fountain was. His murderous rage becoming too much to bare as he screamed at the top of his lungs " **Crucio**!" as red raged towards her but instead of the expected screams Bellatrix was knocked off her feet and whimpered as she face planted the floor. But nothing happened. She laughed and sneered.  
_

 _"Are you coming to get me?" And her wicked laughter grew louder in Harry's ears/_

 _"Do it!" Voldemort hissed in Harry's ears._ _It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. His body fell in front of Harry. Harry could have won. Sirius could have lived._ _Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place._ _Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing-Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second..._ _But Sirius did not reappear._

 _"SIRIUS!" Harry wailed. "SIRIUS!"_ _He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out._ _But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back._

 _"There's nothing you can do, Harry-"_

 _"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"_

 _"-it's too late, Harry."_

 _"We can still reach him-" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go._

 _"There's nothing you can do, Harry... nothing... he's gone."_

 _"SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" bellowed Harry. "SHE KILLED HIM-I'LL KILL HER!"_ _And he was off, scrambling up the stone benches; people were shouting behind him but he did not care. The hem of Bellatrix's robes whipped out of sight ahead and they were back in the room where the brains were swimming..._ _She aimed a curse over her shoulder. The tank rose into the air and tipped. Harry was deluged in the foul-smelling potion within: the brains slipped and slid over him and began spinning their long coloured tentacles, but he shouted, 'Wingardium Leviosa!' and they flew off him up into the air. Slipping and sliding, he ran on towards the door; he leapt over Luna, who was groaning on the floor, past Ginny, who said, "Harry-what-?", past Ron, who giggled feebly, and Hermione, who was still unconscious. He wrenched open the door into the circular black hall and saw Bellatrix disappearing through a door on the other side of the room; beyond her was the corridor leading back to the lifts._ _He ran, but she had slammed the door behind her and the walls were already rotating. Once more, he was surrounded by streaks of blue light from the whirling candelabra._

 _"Where's the exit?" he shouted desperately, as the wall rumbled to a halt again. "Where's the way out?"_ _The room seemed to have been waiting for him to ask. The door right behind him flew open and the corridor towards the lifts stretched ahead of him, torch-lit and empty. He ran._ _He could hear a lift clattering ahead; he sprinted up the passageway, swung around the corner and slammed his fist on to the button to call a second lift. It jangled and banged lower and lower; the grilles slid open and Harry dashed inside, now hammering the button marked 'Atrium'. The doors slid shut and he was rising._ _He forced his way out of the lift before the grilles were fully open and looked around. Bellatrix was almost at the telephone lift at the other end of the hall, but she looked back as he sprinted towards her and aimed another spell at him. He dodged behind the Fountain of Magical Brethren: the spell zoomed past him and hit the wrought-gold gates at the other end of the Atrium so that they rang like bells. There were no more footsteps. She had stopped running. He crouched behind the statues, listening._

 _"Come out, come out, little Harry!" she called in her mock baby voice, which echoed off the polished wooden floors. "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!"_

 _"I am!" shouted Harry, and a score of ghostly Harry's seemed to chorus I am! I am! I am! all around the room._

 _"Aaaaaah . . . did you love him, little baby Potter?"_ _Hatred rose in Harry such as he had never known before; he flung himself out from behind the fountain and bellowed, " **Crucio**!" __Bellatrix screamed: the spell had knocked her off her feet, but she did not writhe and shriek with pain as Neville had-she was already back on her feet, breathless, no longer laughing. Harry dodged behind the golden fountain again. Her counterspell hit the head of the handsome wizard, which was blown off and landed twenty feet away, gouging long scratches into the wooden floor._

 _"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?" she yelled. She had abandoned her baby voice now. "You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain-to enjoy it-righteous anger won't hurt me for long-I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson-"_ _Harry was edging around the fountain on the other side when she screamed, " **Crucio**!" and he was forced to duck down again as the centaur's arm, holding its bow, span off and landed with a crash on the floor a short distance from the golden wizard's head. "_ _Potter, you cannot win against me!" she cried._

 _He could hear her moving to the right, trying to get a clear shot of him. He backed around the statue away from her, crouching behind the centaur's legs, his head level with the house-elf's. "_ _I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little boy, can never hope to compete-"_

 _" **Stupefy**!" yelled Harry. He had edged right around to where the goblin stood beaming up at the now headless wizard and taken aim at her back as she peered around the fountain. She reacted so fast he barely had time to duck. "_ _ **Protego**!" T_ _he jet of red light, his own Stunning Spell, bounced back at him. Harry scrambled back behind the fountain and one of the goblin's ears went flying across the room._

 _"Potter, I'm going to give you one chance!" shouted Bellatrix. "Give me the prophecy-roll it out towards me now-and I may spare your life!"_

 _"Well, you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone!" Harry roared and, as he shouted it, pain seared across his forehead; his scar was on fire again, and he felt a surge of fury that was quite unconnected with his own rage. "And he knows!" said Harry, with a mad laugh to match Bellatrix's own. "Your dear old mate Voldemort knows it's gone! He's not going to be happy with you, is he?"_

 _"What? What do you mean?" she cried, and for the first time there was fear in her voice._

 _"The prophecy smashed when I was trying to get Neville up the steps! What do you think Voldemort'll say about that, then?"_ _His scar seared and burned... the pain of it was making his eyes stream._

 _"LIAR!" she shrieked, but he could hear the terror behind the anger now. "YOU'VE GOT IT, POTTER, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME! **Accio prophecy! ACCIO** **PROPHECY**!" __Harry laughed again because he knew it would incense her, the pain building in his head so badly he thought his skull might burst. He waved his empty hand from behind the one-eared goblin and withdrew it quickly as she sent another jet of green light flying at him._

 _"Nothing there!" he shouted. "Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that!"_

 _"No!'" she screamed. "It isn't true, you're lying! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED-DO NOT PUNISH ME-"_

 _"Don't waste your breath!" yelled Harry, his eyes screwed up against the pain in his scar, now more terrible than ever. "He can't hear you from here!"_

 _"Can't I, Potter?" said a high, cold voice._ _Harry opened his eyes._ _Tall, thin and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupiled eyes staring... Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Harry who stood frozen, quite unable to move. "_ _So, you smashed my prophecy?" said Voldemort softly, staring at Harry with those pitiless red eyes. "No, Bella, he is not lying... I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind... months of preparation, months of effort... and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again..."_

 _"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!" sobbed Bellatrix, flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet as he paced slowly nearer. "Master, you should know-"_

 _"Be quiet, Bella," said Voldemort dangerously. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your snivelling apologies?"_

 _"But Master-he is here-he is below-"_ _Voldemort paid no attention._

 _"I have nothing more to say to you, Potter," he said quietly. "You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ _Harry had not even opened his mouth to resist; his mind was blank, his wand pointing uselessly at the floor._ _But the headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain had sprung alive, leaping from its plinth to land with a crash on the floor between Harry and Voldemort. The spell merely glanced off its chest as the statue flung out its arms to protect Harry. "_ _What-?" cried Voldemort, staring around. And then he breathed, "Dumbledore!"_ _Harry looked behind him, his heart pounding. Dumbledore was standing in front of the golden gates._ _Voldemort raised his wand and another jet of green light streaked at Dumbledore, who turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak. Next second, he had appeared behind Voldemort and waved his wand towards the remnants of the fountain. The other statues sprang to life. The statue of the witch ran at Bellatrix, who screamed and sent spells streaming uselessly off its chest, before it dived at her, pinning her to the floor. Meanwhile, the goblin and the house-elf scuttled towards the fireplaces set along the wall and the one-armed centaur galloped at Voldemort, who vanished and reappeared beside the pool. The headless statue thrust Harry backwards, away from the fight, as Dumbledore advanced on Voldemort and the golden centaur centered around them both._

 _"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom," said Dumbledore calmly. "The Aurors are on their way-"_

 _"By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!" spat Voldemort. He sent another killing curse at Dumbledore but missed, instead hitting the security guard's desk, which burst into flame._ _Dumbledore flicked his own wand: the force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Harry, though shielded by his golden guard, felt his hair stand on end as it passed and this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. The spell, whatever it was, caused no visible damage to the shield, though a deep, gong-like note reverberated from it-an oddly chilling sound. "_ _You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" called Voldemort, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of the shield. "Above such brutality, are you?"_

 _"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk towards Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt his stroll up the hall. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit-"_

 _"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" snarled Voldemort._

 _"You are quite wrong, as always, Tom" said Dumbledore, still closing in upon Voldemort and speaking as lightly as though they were discussing the matter over drinks. Harry felt scared to see him walking along, undefended, shieldless; he wanted to cry out a warning, but his headless guard kept shunting him backwards towards the wall, blocking his every attempt to get out from behind it. "Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness-"_

 _Another jet of green light flew from behind the silver shield. This time it was the one-armed centaur, galloping in front of Dumbledore, that took the blast and shattered into a hundred pieces, but before the fragments had even hit the floor, Dumbledore had drawn back his wand and waved it as though brandishing a whip. A long thin flame flew from the tip; it wrapped itself around Voldemort, shield and all. For a moment, it seemed Dumbledore had won, but then the fiery rope became a serpent, which relinquished its hold on Voldemort at once and turned, hissing furiously, to face Dumbledore._ _Voldemort vanished; the snake reared from the floor, ready to strike._ _There was a burst of flame in midair above Dumbledore just as Voldemort reappeared, standing on the plinth in the middle of the pool where so recently the five statues had stood._

 _"Look out!" Harry yelled._ _But even as he shouted, another jet of green light flew at Dumbledore from Voldemort's wand and the snake struck,_ _Fawkes swooped down in front of Dumbledore, opened his beak wide and swallowed the jet of green light whole: he burst into flame and fell to the floor, small, wrinkled and flightless. At the same moment, Dumbledore brandished his wand in one long, fluid movement-the snake, which had been an instant from sinking its fangs into him, flew high into the air and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke; and the water in the pool rose up and covered Voldemort like a cocoon of molten glass._ _For a few seconds Voldemort was visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure, shimmering and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass. T_ _hen he was gone and the water fell with a crash back into its pool, slopping wildly over the sides, drenching the polished floor._

 _"MASTER!" screamed Bellatrix._ _Sure it was over, sure Voldemort had decided to flee, Harry made to run out from behind his statue guard, but Dumbledore bellowed: "Stay where you are, Harry!"_ _For the first time, Dumbledore sounded frightened. Harry could not see why: the hall was quite empty but for themselves, the sobbing Bellatrix still trapped under the witch statue, and the baby phoenix Fawkes croaking feebly on the floor._ _Then Harry's scar burst open and he knew he was dead: it was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance._ _He was gone from the hall, he was locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Harry did not know where his body ended and the creatures began: they were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape._ _And when the creature spoke, it used Harry's mouth, so that in his agony he felt his jaw move..._

 _"You've lost, old man. Kill me now, Dumbledore..."_ _Blinded and dying, every part of him screaming for release, Harry felt the creature use him again. "_ _If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy..."_ _Let the pain stop, thought Harry... let him kill us... end it, Dumbledore... death is nothing compared to this..._ _And I'll see Sirius again..._ _And as Harry's heart filled with emotion, the creatures coils loosened, the pain was gone; Harry was lying face down on the floor, his glasses gone, shivering as though he lay upon ice, not wood._ _And there were voices echoing through the hall, more voices than there should have been. Harry opened his eyes, saw his glasses lying by the heel of the headless statue that had been guarding him, but which now lay flat on its back, cracked and immobile. He put them on and raised his head a little to find Dumbledore's crooked nose inches from his own._

 _"Harry...you need to fight it." Just then, the boy was flipped on his back. Voldemort was looking down at him and grinning. Harry gasped in the immense pain._

 _"You'll never win...I have realized...we are a lot alike...but I am better. I have friends...and I know what...love is. I have what you don't have. I have happiness and love in my heart..." And then, Harry's body seized with all the thoughts that Voldemort had been putting in his head for months. Then...Voldemort vanished._

 _"Are you all right, Harry?"_

 _"Yes," said Harry, shaking so violently he could not hold his head up properly. "Yeah, I'm -where's Voldemort, where-who are all these-what's-"_

 _The Atrium was full of people; the floor was reflecting the emerald green flames that had burst into fire in all the fireplaces along one wall; and streams of witches and wizards were emerging from them. As Dumbledore pulled him back to his feet, Harry saw the tiny gold statues of the house-elf and the goblin, leading a stunned-looking Cornelius Fudge forward._

 _"He was there!" shouted a scarlet-robed man with a ponytail, who was pointing at a pile of golden rubble on the other side of the hall, where Bellatrix had lain trapped only moments before. "I saw him, Mr. Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who, he grabbed a woman and Disapparated!"_

 _"I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too!" gibbered Fudge, who was wearing pyjamas under his pinstriped cloak and was gasping as though he had just run miles. "Merlin's beard-here-here!- in the Ministry of Magic!-great heavens above-it doesn't seem possible-my word-how can this be-?"_

 _"If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," said Dumbledore- apparently satisfied that Harry was all right, and walking forwards so that the newcomers realised he was there for the first time (a few of them raised their wands; others simply looked amazed; the statues of the elf and goblin applauded and Fudge jumped so much that his slipper-clad feet left the floor)-"you will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them."_

 _"Dumbledore!" gasped Fudge, beside himself with amazement. "You-here-I-I-"_ _He looked wildly around at the Aurors he had brought with him and it could not have been clearer that he was in half a mind to cry, "Seize him!"_

 _"Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men-and win, again!" said Dumbledore in a thunderous voice. "But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling you the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong man for twelve months, and it is time you listened to sense!"_

 _"I-don't-well -" blustered Fudge, looking around as though hoping somebody was going to tell him what to do. When nobody did, he said, "Very well-Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see... Dumbledore, you-you will need to tell me exactly-the Fountain of Magical Brethren-what happened?" he added in a kind of whimper, staring around at the floor, where the remains of the statues of the witch, wizard and centaur now lay scattered._

 _"We can discuss that after I have sent Harry back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore._

 _"Harry-Harry Potter?"_ _Fudge wheeled around and stared at Harry, who was still standing against the wall beside the fallen statue that had guarded him during Dumbledore and Voldemort's duel. "_ _He-here?" said Fudge, goggling at Harry. "Why-what's all this about?"_

 _"I shall explain everything," repeated Dumbledore, "when Harry is back at school."_ _He walked away from the pool to the place where the golden wizard's head lay on the floor. He pointed his wand at it and muttered, " **Portus**." The head glowed blue and trembled noisily against the wooden floor for a few seconds, then became still once more._

 _"Now see here, Dumbledore!" said Fudge, as Dumbledore picked up the head and walked back to Harry carrying it. "You haven't got authorisation for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister for Magic, you-you-"_ _His voice faltered as Dumbledore surveyed him magisterially over his half-moon spectacles._

 _"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you..." Dumbledore pulled a watch with twelve hands from his pocket and surveyed it. "half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the Headmaster will find me."_

 _Fudge goggled worse than ever; his mouth was open and his round face grew pinker under his rumpled grey hair. "_ _I-you-"_ _Dumbledore turned his back on him._

 _"Take this Portkey, Harry."_ _He held out the golden head of the statue and Harry placed his hand on it, past caring what he did next or where he went. "I_ _shall see you in half an hour," said Dumbledore quietly. "One . . . two . . . three . . ."_ _Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked behind his navel. The polished wooden floor was gone from beneath his feet; the Atrium, Fudge and Dumbledore had all disappeared and he was flying forwards in a whirlwind of colour and sound . . ._

 _It was his fault Sirius had died; it was all his fault. If he, Harry, had not been stupid enough to fall for Voldemort's trick, if he had not been so convinced that what he had seen in his dream was real, if he had only opened his mind to the possibility that Voldemort was, as Hermione had said, banking on Harry's love of playing the hero..._ _It was unbearable, he would not think about it, he could not stand it... there was a terrible hollow inside him he did not want to feel or examine, a dark hole where Sirius had been, where Sirius had vanished; he did not want to have to be alone with that great, silent space, he could not stand it._

Harry looked up to the snake-like man who had his eyes closed. Taking everything in. Harry stood up. "I shall speak with you soon, My Lord." Harry said before closing his eyes and channeling his magic to apparate back to Hogwarts.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	58. Pain and Lonely

4:30 PM: November

Harry James Potter was missing. And Severus couldn't help but feel uneasy. He sat by the empty bed and waited. "He will surely return, Severus." Poppy said leaning against a door frame. "He always comes back."

"I know he does. But I am concerned with if he is in danger or not. I don't want him hurt...again." She sighed and left the older man alone. He was becoming impatient with the boy disappearing. And not only that, his eye was still throbbing from his most recent activity with the Dark Wizard. He denied any pain because he had learned that this was better than what he used to feel. And there Severus sat. Then, there was a noise. A static noise and as Severus looked at the empty bed, Harry apparated. His eyes looked weary but red like he had been looking in fire.

"Where were you, Potter?" Severus growled. Harry said nothing as he let his body fall on its back. Harry groaned. "Answer me. Now." Harry opened his eyes slowly and at the one look of Severus he gasped. The young boy sat up and brought his hand close to Snape's face who vigorously flinched. Harry contracted his hand then slowly brought it to Snape's wounded eye.

"What is this?" Harry asked softly. Severus sighed and grabbed Harry's hand lightly and pulled it away from his fresh wound.

"That isn't any of your business. Now answer me: where were you?" Harry looked down. He looked at Snape and unbuttoned his hospital robes. There, his dark swirls that are inked on his chest swirled. Severus became mesmerized. Then, it felt like all the pain of his eye vanquished. Severus shook his head. "Accio, mirror." Severus said quietly. Once a mirror was in his hand, his eye had a darker feel to it. It was healed more than Poppy could. But nevertheless, Snape knew what Harry had done. It was dark magic. And although his eye looked the same, minus the red puffiness, it had a darker feel. Something twisty and worse. It wasn't relatively ugly. But it was more brooding and serious. Severus looked at the boy who was then sound asleep. Snape looked at the swirling chest that calmed down and then stood in place as if they didn't move. And he left. He made his way to his Godson, Draco Malfoy. Severus sighed as he stood up and walked down the long, cold corridors. The dungeons of Hogwarts Castle are located under Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it is colder there than in the main castle. The Potions classroom is located in the dungeons, as is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Rooms and dormitories.

The walls are hard and cold cobblestone, with moss growing from each crevice. Chains lay on the walls, with hammered metal shackles on the floor. There would be depressions in the floor, perhaps where people were kept for extended periods of time. In the air hung the scent of death... and suffering. There was a strange cold that surrounded the back of the room. On the side of the wall, there was a black stain. It was the stains of the muggle killings by the Basilisk that everyone seemed to ignore when cleaning up the mess. _How pathetic._ Snape thought to himself as he hurried down to the Slytherin Common Rooms.

Severus made his way to the Common Rooms. The students that dared look up gasped and put their heads down. He kept his back straight and his robes bellowed behind him as he reached the couch. He stopped in a way that his robes swished past him. "Where is Mr. Malfoy?" No one spoke. They seemed to be distracted by the new scar on his eye. And it seemed they feared the way his right eye was now split like a Snake. "Where is Mr. Malfoy?" He barked. Then there was a small voice of Pansy.

"In his rooms, sir." He gave no one anymore attention as he briskly walked to the dorms. He opened the door to Draco's room. The boy was awake, but his body seemed weak. Severus slammed the doors shut. " **Silencio**!" He barked at the weakened child. The doors locked and there was a clear mist that engulfed the room. He walked to the boy whose face was pale with fear. Severus did not like this. He did not like this at all. "What did you do?!" He yelled. Draco made a small whimper.

"Professor, please-" Severus held his hand up.

"You are a child!" Draco sat up with his eyes red and puffy from crying about his mistake and anger.

"I am not! He chose me! He chose me! And I have to do what he says!" Severus walked closer to the boy's bed.

"You don't need this! Why? Why did you go to the meeting?!"

"He was going to do it either way! You know the plan! I have to do it! Or he'll kill me!" Then Severus snapped. _A child...has to kill or he'll be killed._

"Let me see it..." Draco gripped his arm away from Severus. Snape sighed. "Please, let me at least heal it. Let me heal your body so you aren't so weakened." Draco obliged. And as Severus inched closer Draco gasped at the look of the eye.

"What-" Severus looked at him with a daring look. "Nevermind." Severus rolled up the boy's sleeve and there it was. The Dark Mark. The Dark Mark is the symbol of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It refers both to a magically induced brand that every Death Eater bears on his or her inner left forearm, and to the same symbol summoned in the sky by the curse **Morsmordre.** It was a colossal skull, composed of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constella. Severus looked at the way it was fresh.

"Oh...Draco...why...you're so young..." Severus spoke softly. Snape placed his wand on the mark and it healed. It looked like it has been there for some time and the weakness Draco felt seemed to have vanished. Severus backed away from the boy whose face looked ridden with fear and regret.

"It was my parents. They had to be followers." Severus couldn't respond. He knew the way Voldemort lied to everyone. Promising them all power.

* * *

7:00 PM: November

Harry felt strange. He remembered the wound on Snape's eye. _What had really happened? What did Voldemort do to this man?_ As Harry was thinking hard about what could have aggravated someone enough to do that, Minerva McGonagall came into the Hospital Wing. "Hello, Mr. Potter." Harry sat up in bed. He made himself look straight and apprehensive.

"Hello, Headmaster." She held up her hand.

"Please. I came here with some...concerns." Harry's face went pale in fear. _What_ _happened_ _now_?

"Okay..."

"Nothing to worry about. I and the staff, along with the Ministry find it inappropriate for you and Severus to have this connection." Harry's face went faint red that looked deep, only because his face paled. "Tomorrow, you are receiving a therapist." This made Harry's blood boil with anger.

"I don't want one. I don't need one." Minerva furrowed her eyebrows.

"Mr. Potter, surely you can't think Professor Snape can take you in? He is one of your professors. That is declared inappropriate. Muggle and Magic Laws agree on that. Harry said nothing. She sighed. "Although he is being kind to you and has done what he can, we have been nice to you, also. So now, Professor Snape will be backing away. I don't want to know or see you being in his personal chambers. I allowed you to go into the Slytherin House, but this has gone too far. You are receiving a therapist. Tomorrow you will be meeting her." Harry's eyes darkened with rage.

"I. Don't. Want. Her." Minerva sat up.

"I don't care, young man. You are under our care. And you are going to meet her tomorrow. Whether we have to hex you or not!" And just like that, Minerva turned on her heels and began to walk out. Harry felt tears burning in his eyes. _How could she do this to me? He is...he is so kind to me. Why do they care now? What happened? Why are they doing this to me?_ And Harry curled himself in a ball in the Hospital Bed and felt the tears silently running down his face. He didn't dare let any sounds out. He couldn't believe this. _This was...this was something new._ But Harry felt the numbness. He felt the way his anger and pain had squeezed like he had his legs. And then...it was gone. He was numb. And so he got out of his bed and went to the bathroom. The tears that clung to his face burned with rage. His eyes began to get puffy and he felt his hands gripped the side of his face. He felt the way he was going mad. He wanted to rip his skin off. He wanted to pull so much that he would rip it off. He felt that the amount of pain and madness was pulling his mind apart. He stood in the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. " **Silencio**." He seethed through gritted teeth. The bathroom had a clear flow throughout the room as the silencing charms were placed up. In the mirror Harry saw how his eyes were darkened with rage.

He gripped the bathroom sink as he felt one tear fall from his right eye. He watched his reflection. Cursing at himself. _"Bloody freak. You don't deserve to live. You ruin everything. You are sick and ill."_ Harry bunched his fist and punched the mirror. The mirror made a large smash noise as the broken shards of glass deepened in his skin. He looked at the way his body was discolored and the new, fresh blood dripping rubies as the glass sunk deeper. Harry stared at the broken mirror, ignoring the shards of glass wanting to go deeper. He saw the way the mirror still showed his eyes. He can never run away from the darkness that consumed him. He knew there was no such thing as escape anymore. They were taking Snape away from him. They were taking the only man he learned to completely trust away from him.

Harry stood there. He stood in enraging silence. " **Vulnera Sanentur**." He wished. The blood that had spattered on the floor and the mirror was absorbed back into his skin. He felt the way his skin tightened and healed. Only a small scar on his hand. Harry felt the tears drying on his cheek as he fell on the floor weeping in anger and loneliness. He didn't want Snape to have to throw him away. He wanted Severus Snape to be...to be his father. He wanted Snape to help him more. He wanted the father figure.

* * *

9:00 PM: November

What felt like a thousand years of being on the floor, Harry stood up. He released the silencing charms around the room and he looked around the Hospital Wing if he was being watched. When he figured he was clear, he walked out. His bare feet felt like icicles when he walked down the cold corridors. The concrete was hard on the souls of his feet, but he continued. He walked to the Slytherin Common Rooms so he could go to the dorms. Once he made it, Slytherins were all scattered. Since it was late, most were in bed, and the other half was up laughing, studying, joking, and practicing spells. Harry made his way to the stairs of the dorms. His feet burned with chill but he made his way. He walked into his dorm and saw Draco and Blaise sitting on their beds laughing and joking. They saw Harry and stopped. Blaise gasped. "Harry! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in the Hospital Wing?" Harry closed his eyes and for the first time, he felt tears begging for escape...in front of people. Draco looked at his friend with worry.

"What's wrong, Potter?" Harry curled in a ball.

"Headmaster McGonagall came to talk to me." No one spoke. All that could be heard was the deep breathing from Harry as he tried to calm himself. "She told me I'm getting a therapist and that I and Professor Snape have an 'inappropriate' relationship. She says she has done enough for me from even letting me switch Houses but Snape is a teacher here, so that I cannot set foot in his private chambers..." Harry dryly sobbed out. Harry and Blaise looked at each other then back to Harry.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." Blaise said. "I think she is just scared. I don't know. But don't listen to her. She is an old bat."

"I tried to tell her I don't want a therapist, but she wouldn't listen..." Harry curled in his bed.

"Why can't Granger say she will take you in, but actually let Snape take you in? I think this is very odd. Like he takes care of all his Snakes. But what's different than the rest of us is that you don't have anywhere to go. Do they expect you just live with strangers?" Draco proposed. "I mean, her parents must adore you or whatever. So...I don't know." Harry wiped his eyes and closed them. He sniffed.

"You're right. I'll talk to her tomorrow." Draco and Blaise looked at each other then watched as Harry's frail body made its way under the covers of the Slytherin bed. "Malfoy."

"Yes, Potter?" Draco smirked.

"You're father...is...protected. Same as your Mother." Draco gave Harry a questioning look.

"What do you mean, Potter?"

"I met...You-Know-Who." Blaise swished his wand to shut the door that was somewhat opened.

"You have got to tell us everything, Harry." Blaise said. Draco and Blaise conjured two chairs and pulled them closer to the boy under the blankets. Harry sat up and wrapped the blankets around his small body.

"When I was in the coma for the few days, Voldemort was in my mind. I am on his side. And to be on his side, he had to promise to protect the Malfoys and Severus Snape. In return, I became The Prince of Darkness." Blaise and Draco stared at Harry with wide eyes. "It is okay, though."

"But..but why? My father...he tried...to you know..." Draco said as his face reddened.

"But you deserve your whole family. Yeah, they bloody well messed up, but they are still your parents and you don't deserve to be parentless. Your father and I don't see eye-to-eye. And frankly, no offense, but I despise him. He did try to kill me...many times. But you don't deserve to be orphaned like me. I don't respect your father. But I don't wish he were dead." Blaise looked at Draco who looked to be studying Harry.

"Wow." Blaise said. "I don't...wow. You did that for him? Draco..." Blaise began to say. Draco held out his hand. Harry took it and they shook hands.

"Thank you, Pot-Harry. I mean it. You didn't have to do that." But as Draco was talking Harry twisted his left arm slightly and nodded his head toward his arm that showed a bit of the black mark of the Death Eaters. Draco twisted his arm so the mark isn't seen. "You...you...you were there!" Blaise looked like he has been left out of the group.

"Out of where? What happened? Come on, guys. Tell me. " Harry let go of Draco's hand and nodded his head toward Blaise.

"I was there. If you would like to, you can tell him what happened. This isn't my choice to tell." Draco looked saddened.

"I-I...I had to do something." Blaise looked confused. "Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Blaise nodded. "I-I-I got...the...you know..." Blaise still looked confused. So Draco rolled up his sleeve that showed the large Dark Mark on his left forearm. Blaise gasped.

'Woah! Draco...what? Since..what?"

"I had to. If I didn't he was going to kill me." Blaise looked at Harry then at Draco. Then at Harry then at Draco.

"Is...is it real? Aren't you young?" Draco nodded.

"He has...more plans for me...more than this..." Blaise and Harry fell silent.

"Wait, there is more? What more?" Harry asked Draco.

"I have to marry. Marry a Pureblood and I have to get her pregnant then we mixed the DNA by including His DNA with mine and hers..." No one dared to say anything. "I have more to do...I have to kill someone." Draco's eyes watered and his veins turned red and puffy. "I can't kill anyone...I can't." Harry patted Draco's shoulder.

"Who do you have to kill?" Draco just shook his head.

"I have so much to do...I have to do it by the end of this year..." Harry got out of bed and went to his suitcase that was under his bed. He pulled it out and saw the many clothes that were newly bought. He threw on a clean pair of socks and sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"Let's go to the kitchens. We can make Hot Chocolate and then try to sleep." The two other boys nodded their head.

"Okay." Blaise and Draco said at the same time. They each dressed and all three boys made sure Snape wasn't in the Common Rooms as they ran down the corridors to the kitchens where the House Elves work. And they all got dressed in casual clothes and made their ways to the kitchens.

* * *

10:00 PM: November

It was nighttime and Severus wandered the halls. He was the notorious hall duty monitor. He hated this job. He walked along the corridors that became chilled by the outside winds. The world outside was getting colder. The grounds were being frosted like the Dementors had come once more. As Severus walked deeper into The Great Hall admiring the way the shadows engulfed the room. He walked up and own the rows and rows of tables remembering his time at Hogwarts. The very first year at Hogwarts.

 _Severus Snape had a crooked nose and his hair was long...ish. His hair was black as Midnight and his eyes cold and dark as coal. His smile didn't seem natural. It seemed like his mind was filled with ideas to burn Hogwarts. His eyes held pain but it also held resentment and anger. No one dared to look at him. No one but Lily Evans, that is. Her hair was red as a blooming flower and her eyes were green as a fragile, light emerald that shined in the light. She stuck by Severus Snape. But once they were separated in different houses, Severus tried his hardest to seem like everything was normal. He felt alone and isolated. Not even the students of his own house liked him._

 _S_ everus walked down the corridors. His new scar darker than the rest of his face. Hidden in the shadows, but hidden in such a way that made him like a beast. As Severus turned on his heels to head back to his own private chambers, he heard clattering in the kitchen. He snarled and let his cape bellow behind him as he rushed to the place of noise. He slammed the door open, "What the hell is going on here?!" He snarled. There he saw the dimly lit kitchen glowing on three young boys. His boys. "Malfoy. Potter. Blaise. What are you doing here at this time?" Draco's face paled and Harry was frozen. Blaise stepped forward to Professor Severus Snape.

"Sir, we were hungry. We will clean up. We promise. But we needed something to help us sleep." Draco nodded his head quickly.

"Yes, what he said." Harry was still frozen. his tiny and frail body glowed in the light. Harry burrowed his eyebrows.

"Watch what you say...someone might think you're...up...to...something." And then Severus slammed the door behind him. Those children! How dare they sneak out! It is late and they are needed to be, if anywhere, in the Common Rooms. Severus stood outside the door then walked along the darkened corridors. As he made his room he felt weary. He didn't bother to undress but instead fell in his room. His eyes closed and the fireplace light dimmed and the lights went out.

 _It was a dark, snowing night. Severus was wondering the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts. He was young. He wore a cloak of all black. There was no cape. The black outfit wrapped around him tightly and added a darkened appearance to him. It was winter, and the snow was lightly falling. From a distance, there were sounds of explosions. Severus Snape stopped in his tracks and looked around. There were echoes. He grabbed his wand tightly and stood his ground. His eyes turned cold and deadened. Then there she was: Lily Evans Potter. Her red hair speckled with beautiful snowflakes. Her large, emerald eyes pierced into his. He looked at her and let his hardened eyes fall gentle until he saw an explosion right next him. She gripped her wand and she looked angry. Severus fell on his feet and looked frightened and weakened by the act. He had never known her for such acts. She walked closer to him. Severus stood up and moved through the trees, with fear, until he stopped and held his wand. He stood behind a tree and heard silence. He waited for sound. His wand near his face. There was nothing but the light wind moving among the dead trees. There she stood: a still figure amidst the gusts of wind and snow. Standing thirty feet away from him, she stood wearing red. "Show your face, Severus! Show it you coward!" She yelled. Her voice echoed amongst the trees._

 _"You're a monster!" She yelled. The trees stopped whistling in the wind. As if they were afraid to make any noise. Severus didn't dare move. But his voice echoed around her._

 _"It's just us now. James Potter can't save you."_ _His wand was lightly gripped. He couldn't think to hurt her. Her emerald eyes squinted as she looked for him from behind the trees._

 _"You coward! You monster!"_ _He ran to another tree. He knew that he could have killed James. He was so close to it. And he felt horrified, but he knew better than to cry and regret. It was an accident to what happened in Defense Against Dark Arts. But James taunted him and Severus knew he was the best in the class...it would only make sense to be able to show his power and skill... After a beat, Lily moved forward with her wand and aimed it at the tree Severus was behind. Severus moved from behind the tree and raised his wand, the force stopped her. She struggled under the blast of power from his wand. She couldn't fire any spells and he strained too, against her, especially from the wound on his face from James before the fall. Snape gestured powerfully from his wand, a darkened red filluminating from his wand and a red blast flew to her hand and her wand was gone. With another gesture, she flew back and slammed into a tree thirty feet away. She dropped to her hands and knees in the snow and seemed dazed and hurt. Severus stopped and held his wand down as he heard her breathe quietly. She looked up to him. "You monster!" There was a glow of yellow as her wand was summoned to her hand. The wand landed in the palm of her hand as she stood up. The wand gripped and stood. She faced him, but was stunned by the way it attracted to her. She held it with both hands as she ignites an orange blast, and for the first time, her eyes were blazed with fire. All that could be heard in the forest were the illuminating power from both wands. Severus felt the power surge from her wand and pushed against his. Then, there were flurries of snow surrounding them both, like a tornado surrounding them, locking them in this battle. Yet, for her lack of understanding of what true power was, she seemed stronger than he was. And he felt his heart scream for it to end. He never meant to hurt James Potter. He meant to scare him._

 _And as the fight continued and her eyes blazed, he found the strength and fought back against her. He moved forward and pushed her back deeper into the forest. Then, as her wand hits the ground, behind her, the ground cracked open and a fiery pit was exposed. Snape's eyes gazed at the hot fire and knew he must let himself lose if he wanted her to live. But he looked at her. Fear and anger cowered in her eyes and she had never looked in much need of her friend than ever. But as he moved closer, gently aiming his wand down, and reached his hand out, she reacted. She swished her wand and it hit his shoulder. He aimed his wand and pushed her closer to the new cliff. He walked towards her as she struggled. "You need a teacher...please...I can help you. I can teach you the darker parts of magic that can help...please..." She closed her eyes for a long beat and upon opening them, she seemed centered. Her emerald eyes calmed and she pounded back._

 _"I'd rather die than to learn the magic you are learning. You are cruel and evil like every other Death Eater and this is NOT someone I ever want to be friends with!" And her eyes got hardened, yet stayed gentle, as she grasped and readied her wand. A single hand swiped and hit him in the shoulder again. Then again. Then again. His arms being ripped open and the blood began to drip onto the perfectly white snow. He didn't dare continue the fight. He wanted her on his side. He wanted her to know the true power. She could have everything she ever dreamed of: a family and a happy life. Severus looked up, his nose was bleeding and his back was ripped along with his shoulder. She stood over him and didn't dare give any expression._

 _Severus fell onto the ground and she still showed no mercy. She slashed again and again. Hitting his back. It felt like a whip. Like his father's whip._ _Ripping into the skin and he whimpered and suddenly, he looked at her. There were large burn scars forming on his back and he reached for his wand/ She could have killed him. But she didn't. And with one vicious strike, he knocked her on her feet. And he apparated away. Not wanting to hit her with his wand. His hand burned with power. His heart filled with anger as he wanted to hit her. But even as he apparated away, he knew that as angry as he was, he could never hurt her. And he left her there: in the snowy forbidden forest that began to stain red with his blood._

 _He apparated to Riddle Manor where Lord Voldemort helped young Severus with his wounds. Scars appeared on his back and shoulder. Voldemort didn't say a word. But he did make a sound. He cackled as Severus nearly passed out. He cackled as he used his wand to sew up Snape's back from a simple, muggle-born girl. Severus had never felt so weak. This is his life now. And he needed Lily Evans in his life. And he was willing to even seduce her to the darker side._

 _And while Severus stayed the night at Riddle Manor he couldn't help but remember the look of hatred and anger there was in Lily's eyes. "You're a monster!" The worst thing he said to him. A monster. He starred in the fire as he contemplated this. A monster, she would rather be dead than ever love him. Who would love a monster?_

Severus woke up in cold sweats. He looked around the darkened room and then took his wand and left his dorm. He walked the darkened halls to the Slytherin Common rooms and made sure everyone was in bed. He cracked open every door and saw all the kids sleeping soundly in their beds. He stopped at the room Harry and Draco were sleeping and stood in the doorway. He couldn't help but feel uneased by the sleeping boys. Their breathes were so soft and low. Severus left once again and walked the corridors. His robes bellowed behind him as he did. He walked around the school in look for it. For the mirror. He searched high and low, but there wasn't any mirror. He then knew there was one other place: the Headmaster's Office. He illuminated the tip of his wand as he entered the office. McGonagall wasn't there and the room was left in the darkness. He checked every drawer and all corners. Until he found it: hidden behind a window. Hidden and almost invisible. And it was cloaked. And Severus grasped the sheet and ripped it off. The dust swarmed around him, and he coughed in a fit. When he looked at it he gasped in anger. It was broken. All the pieces of glass weren't even there. He stared at it. He saw Lily Evans. Her face split by the broken shards. And as if the magic was wearing off, she disappeared. No matter how long Snape stared at the mirror. He banged his hand against the glass and it made an echoed sound. He looked at the mirror and ripped a piece of glass off. He needed it. And just like that: he was gone from the office before Minerva could see him. The mirror was hidden just the way she had it. And he held the piece of glass in his robes. He walked with pain in his eyes. The corridors had never seemed lonelier.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	59. Meeting With The Therapist

7:00 AM: November

The boys woke up in their dorms. Refreshed and awake. Harry James Potter decided to take a quick shower first. He looked at himself in the mirror. The way his body was healing. But worst of all: the fear looking back at him. If you stand, in silence, staring only into your own eyes for long enough, you'll get this... feeling. It is hard to give a definition of the feeling, as almost everyone has their own way of describing it. Some will even go as far as calling it an out-of-body experience. One thing that everyone seems to agree on, however, is that, if done for long enough, staring at yourself in a mirror does not feel right. It's pretty much unexplainable, but eventually something deep within your human mind will scream out that something is wrong. Very wrong. Different people take different amounts of time to reach what you may like to call the "peak" of the feeling; but when they do, they almost have to stop staring. It's like every cell in your body is urging you to get away. Something is so great to cause unsettling fear that will cause you to have a need to get away from...desperately and quickly. And Harry saw it: Voldemort standing over his body. His body in the forbidden forest with Hagrid caught and captured. Harry was on the ground...dead.

 _The mirror surrounded him, he watched the scene play out. He saw the green flashes of the Killing Curse and saw his body collapse onto the Earth. He saw the way his body fell like a limp doll. He looked around the forest, his eyes wide with fright. His skin had turned a pale color, his hair sticking to his forehead as sweat dripped down. Laying his wand on the ground, the boy closed his eyes waiting for it to happen. His body stayed stiff as all sound disappeared. Not even a slight ringing of silence could be heard. His pulse just...stopped. His breathe stopped. Time froze as he awaited his fate. He exhaled what was left of his sanity. The forest seemed so peaceful. All things slowed and he could see every water movement and every blooming flower. Then there was a flash of green light that hit him. He couldn't remember if there was any pain. There was just...the falling body and the silence of his enemies as they stood in absolute silence. No one, not even the forest, dared to make any movement or sound._

Harry blinked and saw his own reflection in the mirror. This was just another time he saw his body healing and he hated it. Because he knew that the therapist wouldn't let Severus take him in. And Harry wanted to rip his skin with the mere thought. He closed his eyes and got showered and dressed. He wanted Snape to take care of him. The boys in the dorm got their things straightened up. Harry dressed in the fresh, new robes that were purchased.

* * *

7:00 AM: November

Severus woke up slowly. His body smelled of sweat from the night before. He swished his wand and stripped his bed and remade it with fresh sheets. He got dressed in a dazed. His mind was on Lily. He hated the fact that the Potter boy got better but then worse. He wanted to help the child. There was no reason for the boy to go back to his family. Even if you could call it a family. Severus straightened his posture and his lip was thinned. In the mirror he saw the scarred eye. The way his eye resembled a snake's. A dark and hideous thing. His face torn from the Dark Lord. Once he joined full heartedly, then he begged Dumbledore to become the good guy again. And now, he was unsure. He remembered the look of his Godson's arm. Such a young boy and now he was part of it all. How could Voldemort do such a thing?

* * *

8:00 AM: November

The weather outside was getting worse. It was getting colder and colder. And Severus stood in the barely lit Defense Against The Dark Arts room. Severus stood tall, his hands behind his back and his shoulders pulled back. His eye glowed red in the shadows. A new curse on himself. How could I have let this happen? Why couldn't I be with Lily when she died? Severus eyed each student that walked in the classroom slowly. There was no sound made from any student. They have all heard about the mysterious accident Professor Severus Snape had. No one dared asked so instead they made their own theories.

 _"Malfoy, you need to make the cut going away from you or the juice will squirt all over you." Harry whispered during a Potions Class. Severus slightly leaned in his chair as he can hear the slight whispering. He knew the Potter boy and his Godson Draco Malfoy had a revivalry. He got sick and tired of the Slytherins and Gryffindors being against each other constantly, so he teamed them by pairs for the brewing of **Alihotsy Draught** a potion from the Alihotsy plant that causes hysterical laughter. Done incorrectly, the potion can become a potion that causes emotions to wither away. Severus kept writing as he listened to the Potter boy, of all the students, the Potter boy tell his Godson how to do it correctly. And what was worse...he was right. Severus wanted the potions to mess up. He didn't like the fact that his Godson didn't know to cut away from himself. _

_"Away from me?" Draco asked. Severus stopped and listened. Draco whispered. But he could tell his Godson was shocked._

 _"Yes, look, watch me." Severus turned his head as he watched as Harry slowed his motions so Malfoy could see how he cut the **Alihotsy Plant** , harvesting it expertly so as to preserve the maximum amount of skin without getting blood and puss all over the place. Once he had finished he looked up at Draco who had been watching intently. Severus glared at the boy. _

_"See?"_

 _"Yeah, ok."_ _Draco copied Harry's previous movements and gave his friend a thankful smile when he managed to harvest the boomslang skin without much mess. Draco still wasn't as clean and precise as Harry, but he was definitely improving._

 _"How come you're so good at this?" Draco whispered after a few more moments. Severus stood up and all the students turned their heads. He made his way to the table both Draco and Harry were working at._

 _"Yes, Potter. Indulge me and the class, if you would. How are you good at this? Did you steal notes? Copy from an unassigned book?" Severus glowered over the small boy who glared back._

 _Harry's hand stilled as he thought of an appropriate answer, he remembered what had happened the last time he had been asked something very similar. "N-no, sir. I just read the notes you gave us." Snape pulled a chair that was vacant from behind him and slammed it against the table and sat down. All the students were hushed._

 _"Very well, then. Show me the rest. If you just merely read the notes, then I suppose you know the rest of the potion?" Harry nodded in intensity. "Ah, before you do, let me..." Severus turned to face the board with the notes and swished his wand. All the notes were slowly being erased. He turned to Harry once more. "Go on, then." Harry glared at the professor._

 _"Professor, I needed those notes." He snarled. Severus darkly grinned._

 _"Please, go on. What else do you remember?"_

 _"I need those notes." Snape's eyes turned dark._

 _"You must refer me as 'sir'." Severus snarled back. Harry glared. There were no movements. "As I thought. So you copied the notes and stole the answer." Severus stood up and pushed the chair with force back in its original place. "Resume." He swished his wand and the notes were back on the chalkboard. The students all continued their potions. " Now s_ _top that chattering you two, this is a class. Not a tea party." Snape spat._

 _Harry glared at the professor as he made his way back to his seat. "Yes. Sir." He spit at the professor quietly. Draco said nothing but smirked._

Severus watched all the students watching him. Hermione Granger raised her hand. He sighed. _What now?_ "Yes...Ms. Granger." It was more of a bored statement than a question. She piped her voice to be a little squeakier.

"Um...Professor...what are we going..." He held his hand up.

"Are you about to ask me what we are going to do today?" She nodded.

"Speak up!" She panicked and threw a quiet answer.

"Yes, sir."

"Louder, Granger!" her face turned read as she loudly spoke.

"Yes, sir. I wanted to know what we are going to be doing today." He glared at her.

"This is my classroom, yes?" She nodded. "Speak, Granger!"

"Yes, sir." She spoke, her voice shaking.

"Then, what I have planned for you all today will be taught when I want. Got that, Know-It-All?" He spat at her. Her small figure seemed to want to disappear in her chair. There was no answer. "No, response?" He looked around the room. His newer looking eye glowed a dark red. "Would anyone else like to say anything?" But no one dared. Hermione's figure was smaller and and looked more fragile but her own body was healing. The thing Snape found himself admiring her was the fact that even whatever the case had happened to her, she was back in his class, getting the top mark. Severus paced the front floor. "Today, we will...be going over... **Depulso**. The banishing charm. This charm will send a person flying across the room."

* * *

12:00 PM: November

 _Monday evening, Harry had to serve detention with Professor Snape for being rude. He merely told the rude professor to not call him sir. The detention was being served in the darker parts of the potion classroom. He was alone. While chopping and preparing ingredients he felt his body relax and he let his mind wander, his hands deftly working almost of their own accord. He had always done this when cooking for the Dursleys. It is all the same, well almost. While lost in his own little world he imagined being free. Being old enough to leave the family he was left with and he would go anywhere. His broom would be in hand and all his belongings shrunk to the a small size so he could only put them in pocket. The wind would blow in his hair that would be turning greasy. But he wouldn't care. Maybe he would be able to live with the Weasley family. In the burrows. As he daydreamed, he failed to notice his potions professor walk up and stand directly behind him._

 _"That's good Mr. Potter, keep it up."_ _Harry jumped back, startled. It took a few moments for his brain to register what had been said to him, and turned to face Snape briefly._

 _"Uh, yes sir." Harry said sheepishly before turning back to the workstation. The Potion's Master_ _had a strange expression on his face, as if he was deep in thought. Harry took a deep breath to calm his pounding heartbeat then began again slicing the wings of the bats in front of him._ _He could feel his Professor staring at his back, he could sense the man was going to ask him something awkward, the atmosphere in the room had turned tense and Harry noticed just how quiet it was in the classroom. Harry continued to try to go back to the dream. He wanted it back. But the large room became suffocating._

 _"I marked your potions essay earlier Mr. Potter."_ _Harry tensed his shoulders, the tone of Snape's voice gave Harry the impression he was not pleased. Harry breathed deeply as he readied himself for a yelling...or possibly a beating. Could Hogwarts Professors hurt the students? If they didn't, Harry wouldn't tell on Snape. He was already afraid of the man. "T_ _he content of your essay is… adequate… you have an atrocious penmanship. Do you have a particular problem using a quill Mr. Potter?"_ _Harry hesitated a moment, trying to figure out the best way to answer without giving anything personal away._

 _"A little sir, I've never used a quill before coming here." Harry knew the response was low toned and flinched at a low snarl Severus gave to the boy._

 _"I see. You did not have any trouble using muggle writing implements?" The word 'muggle' was spat out. Nothing less than hatred. Why doesn't he just call it a mudblood pen. Harry thought. He hates everything to do with muggles._

 _Harry didn't know how to really respond to the question. So, Harry sheepishly responded._ _"A little sir."_

 _"Elaborate." Harry jerked himself. A panic came and his heart began to race. He didn't want to give anything away._

 _"It was always a bit messy sir."_

 _"I fail to understand how your penmanship can be this bad when your motor skills are clearly refined, as I have seen by your expertise in preparing potions ingredients and your… flying… ability." Snape snarled low. Harry felt his hands shake and he didn't dare look straight into the dark eyes that pierced him. Instead, he tried to hide the shaking hands with him slicing and dicing._

 _"I-I don't know, sir. I never tried to improve my handwriting. Sir." Harry was glad he had his back to his Professor, so the man could not see how embarrassed he was. In fear, Harry didn't pay attention to the knife he was using and didn't notice the blood dripping onto the table. When he looked down, he saw the small gash on his finger and he quickly wiped the table with the sleeve of his robe and hid his hand._ _There was a long pause before Snape spoke again, the silence in the room was deafening. Harry hated these types of pauses, it meant Snape was thinking, and Snape thinking would end badly for Harry._

 _"I find that hard to believe. But if you wish to ever be better in your studies, I would prove to be right that you need to work on penmanship." And just like that, he walked away from the boy. Harry breathed deeply and felt his tensed body relax and he secretly sucked on the open gash on his finger. He went back to work. Nothing was said for the next hour and a half. Harry went back to the burrows, his home away from Hogwarts._

Harry was in the extra room in the Hospital Wing waiting for his new therapist. His leg was shaking and he squeezed his sore arm from old cuts. Although he was healing, he still felt sore and pained. _I think this is a mistake._ He thought and just as he did, an old lady walked into the room. She had a purse and another bag with her. Her hair was grey and she was...bigger. She had a type of limp and Harry held his breath. "Hello, Mr. Potter. I am Ms. Margaret. I am going to be your new therapist." Harry just glared at her as she sat down across from him. She smiled. "Well...should we get started?" Harry didn't say a word. "I'm guessing you don't really want a therapist, huh?" And Harry knew from that moment on, he would hate her.

* * *

12:00 AM: November

Severus sat in his favourite armchair in his quarters, cradling a glass of firewhiskey and gazing into the fireplace. He watched the flames flickering, consuming the wood logs slowly. Every crackle could be heard in the otherwise silent room. Long dark shadows engulfed the sitting room, the only light coming from the fire. Severus was worried. He was worried about Harry, about what his relatives had done to him and about his temper, which he was sure was a result of being abused.

Some children became overly anxious and fearful of everything and everyone. Some children become bullies, not knowing how to relate to others civilly. Harry, Harry James Potter. He was most unusual; he didn't show fear often, he wasn't particularly skittish, his flinch reflex was bad, but yet strained...? He was defiant and had a temper yes, but he wasn't a bully. He wasn't nasty or vindictive towards others, he didn't ridicule people, feeling the need for control, yet he wanted to hurt those who hurt him. Harry had most likely developed a certain amount of apathy towards his treatment, but Severus was troubled as to how far the abuse had gone. Sighing, Severus heaved himself to his feet and decided to go to the Hospital Wing. This was the first day of his new therapist. And Severus wanted to see how it was going.

Severus made his way to the extra room and saw the boy glaring at the older lady and her looking...well...like a therapist. "What is going...on...in...here?" Snape deliberately said. Harry looked at him and snarled. The therapist had papers out scattered on the long table with questions. She looked at the man who stood in the doorway that was now closing the door behind him.

"I am trying to get to know him, Professor." The therapist said. She stood up and tried to shake the man's hand but he didn't outreach his. She took her hand away and introduced herself. "My name is Margaret. I work for Nurture The Hearts and I am a therapist. I am a free, no money-charge, therapy service. I am trying to get to know Harry James Potter but he isn't necessarily talking to me." Severus sighed. _I don't like her, already._ Severus wanted to leave until he saw the pleading eyes in Harry's. He decided to sit next to the boy. She took her seat across from them both. "I take it, you have been caring for him?" He nodded. His back was straight and so was Harry's. She thinned her lips. "You know as a professor here, it is against the rules for teachers to take care of students as their own." Severus glared at her. Harry began to twitch his leg and Severs closed his eyes and moved his wand. Under the table, he felt for his pulse and sent a message from himself to the young boy.

 _"Calm down, please. I don't necessarily like her, but Headmaster wants you to try. Give her a total of five sessions, okay? If you don't like her, we won't continue. I just wanted to provide you with more help than I can give..."_ Harry's eyes darkened as the therapist watched in silence at the two sitting across from her.

"Sending secret messages isn't a good communication strategy." Severus looked slightly surprised. "Don't look so surprised, Snape. I can tell. I have worked in this field for thirty-five years." She then looked down at her papers. "So tell me, Mr. Potter, what seems to be troubling you?" Harry's body stiffened and Severus glanced from the corner of his eye. He didn't really like this lady either. Severus decided to talk, _maybe to ease the boy up a little,_ he thought.

"Mr. Potter here, has...a very nasty past...his relatives weren't very...receptive to taking care of him." Margaret nodded.

"Speak more, Professor Snape." She said. Her glasses were on the brink of her nose as she watched the two men.

"He has self-harmed, tried to commit suicide multiple times and he has been abused from the earliest memories he has." Severus spoke. She wrote notes down.

"And was he sent to any institution?" Severus looked at her. _Institution_? "I mean...a mental hospital so he can have proper therapy and help. Don't get me wrong, you have done plenty, but you aren't what the boy needs. He needs help." Snape felt his body tense up.

"No. He didn't go into an 'Inpatient'." Snape seethed through gritted teeth. She nodded her head once more and wrote on her clipboard that was on the table.

"Very well. He will go in so we can double check his status." And just like that, she closed her book and stood up. Severus could barely speak.

"He has classes here." She held her hand up.

"We cover that."

"You are not taking him." Severus stood up and stood firmly. His eyes beading into hers.

"Are you his parent? Or guardian?" Severus gapped at her. He seethed. His hands grasped close. "As I thought. I will talk to Poppy and me and young Mr. Potter will be on our way." Severus watched her as she walked out the extra room. Harry looked at Severus and all he could see was tears welling up in the boy's eyes.

"I don't want to be taken away. I don't want to go." Severus couldn't say anything. Instead he bent down to the sitting boy and pulled him into a hug.

"Shh...I know...I know...just say something and maybe...I'll talk to the Headmaster..." Severus couldn't help but notice there was a crack in his voice as he was upset by the news. They want to take the boy away? Away? And Snape Held the boy and the boy stood. His strong arms wrapped around the small figure of the boy who began sobbing into his robes. "Hush, child. They won't take you away. I know you don't want to be." And Severus wiped the boy's red cheeks that began to have tears fall and they left the extra room into the smaller office Poppy was in. As they walked closer they noticed that Minerva was in there too, along with the therapist who was sitting down. Snape breathed deeply as he prepared for a very interesting conversation. He closed the door behind himself and the boy and they all began.

* * *

12:00 PM: November

Harry sat stiffened while he stared at this stranger. She had just started on talking and he hated it. He didn't want anyone to help him. He didn't want anyone but Severus Snape to help him. As Harry continued to sit, he heard the door from behind him open and saw the tall, brooding man stand behind him. Harry grinned a barely visible expression. _I hoped he would come._

"I am trying to get to know him, Professor." The therapist said. She stood up and tried to shake the man's hand but he didn't outreach his. Harry couldn't help but smirk more. She took her hand away and introduced herself. "My name is Margaret. I work for Nurture The Hearts and I am a therapist. I am a free, no money-charge, therapy service. I am trying to get to know Harry James Potter but he isn't necessarily talking to me." Severus sighed. Harry let his face fall stern and brooding. Severus sat next to the boy. It took all of Harry's power to not stand up and start cursing her. Verbally and physically cursing her. He played with his wand under the table. She took her seat across from them both. "I take it, you have been caring for him?" Severus nodded. His back was straight and so was Harry's. She thinned her lips. "You know as a professor here, it is against the rules for teachers to take care of students as their own." Severus glared at her. Harry began to twitch his leg and Severs closed his eyes. Harry wanted to hex her for saying that. He wanted stand up, raise his wand and do it. He could see himself doing it, too. No, he saw Voldemort doing it. He saw his reflection change into Voldemort and saw the wand being raised and there was a flash. Green. Harry couldn't help but darkly smirk as his eyes grew darker. The emerald turning colder and blacker and the lines on his neck began to tingle as they begged for the curse to be served. He felt the way the mark on his chest danced on his neck and it begged to crawl up to be seen. To watch as the lady would be on her knees begging for mercy...

 _Calm down, please. I don't necessarily like her, but Headmaster wants you to try. Give her a total of five sessions, okay? If you don't like her, we won't continue. I just wanted to provide you with more help than I can give..._ Harry's eyes darkened as the therapist watched in silence at the two sitting across from her.

"Sending secret messages isn't a good communication strategy. Don't look so surprised, Snape. I can tell. I have worked in this field for thirty-five years." She then looked down at her papers. "So tell me, Mr. Potter, what seems to be troubling you?" Harry's body stiffened. _Like I would tell you, you...you filthy little-_

"Mr. Potter here, has...a very nasty past...his relatives weren't very...receptive to taking care of him." Margaret nodded. Harry looked at Snape and blinked.

"Speak more, Professor Snape." She said. Her glasses were on the brink of her nose as she watched the two men.

"He has self-harmed, tried to commit suicide multiple times and he has been abused from the earliest memories he has." Severus spoke. She wrote notes down.

"And was he sent to any institution?" Severus looked at her. Harry glared darker at her. _I am not being sent away. I am...NOT!_ "I mean...a mental hospital so he can have proper therapy and help. Don't get me wrong, you have done plenty, but you aren't what the boy needs. He needs help." Harry played out the scene again, finding amusement in her torture.

"No. He didn't go into an 'Inpatient'." Snape seethed through gritted teeth. She nodded her head once more and wrote on her clipboard that was on the table.

"Very well. He will go in so we can double check his status." And just like that, she closed her book and stood up. Harry broke his mind playing the scene and felt his cold and blackened heart shatter. _I...am being sent away? Away from Snape? Away from Hogwarts?_

"He has classes here." She held her hand up.

"We cover that."

"You are not taking him." Severus stood up and stood firmly. His eyes beading into hers.

"Are you his parent? Or guardian?" Severus gapped at her. He seethed. His hands grasped close. He might as well as adopt me! For Merlin's sake! Harry pulled out his wand from under his robes but felt Snape's hand on top of his as a sign to put it down. And Harry did. "As I thought. I will talk to Poppy and me and young Mr. Potter will be on our way." Severus watched her as she walked out the extra room. Harry looked at Severus and all he could see was tears welling up in the boy's eyes.

"I don't want to be taken away. I don't want to go." Severus couldn't say anything. Instead he bent down to the sitting boy and pulled him into a hug. _I don't want to be sent away. I am fine! I am!_

"Shh...I know...I know...just say something and maybe...I'll talk to the Headmaster..." Severus couldn't help but notice there was a crack in his voice as he was upset by the news. They want to take the boy away? Away? And Snape Held the boy and the boy stood. His strong arms wrapped around the small figure of the boy who began sobbing into his robes. "Hush, child. They won't take you away. I know you don't want to be." And Severus wiped the boy's red cheeks that began to have tears fall and they left the extra room into the smaller office Poppy was in. As they walked closer they noticed that Minerva was in there too, along with the therapist who was sitting down. Snape breathed deeply as he and Harry prepared for a very interesting conversation. Snape closed the door behind himself and the boy. Harry sat down as Snape stood in front of the door. And it all began.

* * *

12:45 PM: November

Severus stood by the door and breathed slowly. Everyone turned to him, after all he was the only responsible one there. Or at least, that was what he could understand. "What seems to be the problem, Severus?" Minerva spoke.

"I do not agree with taking young Mr. Potter out of Hogwarts. He could...try the services..." He quickly glanced at the boy. The boy looked at the man from the corner of his eye and then down at his hands that were folded in his lap.

"We want to do what is best for him." Poppy said with question in her voice.

"Then let the boy talk? Perhaps that would work? Since...after all...he is of age to make his own decisions in the Wizarding World." All eyes landed on Harry James Potter.

 _"Harry, you are not to blame for the way they treated you. It was wrong. You don't believe anything they said do you?" Harry ducked his head and murmured a negative. Knowing that Harry was lying, Severus Snape couldn't help but feel his heart shatter. After everything they have been through and Harry still believes he deserves it all and feels the blamed of the treatment._

 _"You can't believe the things he said, Potter. He's not right. You're a..." There was a slow gulp as it was hard to think of James Potter and compliment him. "Generous person, despite your background and we all feel for you...however, we need to work on this." Snape put in, one of the rare times he showed not to be completely dense and to have some insight. Harry just looked away, ashamed._

 _Remus walked over and engulfed Harry in a tight hug, telling him how proud of him he was for being so strong. Harry just shook his head, "Moony, if I was strong, I wouldn't have let him do those things to me. I would have been able to fight back. But I couldn't because I'm too weak to defend myself from my bastard of an uncle and his demon spawn." Snape, Remus, and Poppy eyed the small boy. His eyes were apple green more than emerald._

 _"Mr. Potter," Severus drawled. Harry looked up, "I've seen people go insane, plead for death, and break under less pain and torment. In our world, abuse and rape is a crime punishable so severe. It is so vile that even the worst Death Eaters will not commit it and you have endured it repeatedly since you were...young. If that's not strength, I don't know what is." Snape was ready to gag out the words. He didn't like the look Remus made to him. Like Remus...was proud of him. Remus was only here because he had gotten the news from Poppy. Technically, since Remus was the best friend of both Harry's Godfather Sirius Black and James Potter, he was brought into the situation. But since then, he has been...gone. Like he shows up every once and_ _awhile_

 _Harry looked at him oddly, Snape had just astounded him. Severus seemed to know what was going through his head, "Mr. Potter, I haven't hated you since your Fourth Year. You proved yourself to be stronger than, I admit, I previously believed. I allowed the image of my view of your father to crowd my judgment. I apologize. But don't let this get over your head." Severus rolled his eyes and raised one of his eyebrows and thinned his lips._

 _Poppy gathered the adults over in a corner, discussing something quietly, then Remus went back to the lonely boy. "Why didn't you tell anyone, Harry? We could have helped much sooner." Harry smirked and this caught Snape's attention. How dark did he become?_

 _"Seriously, do you really think I was proud of the fact that my uncle could beat the shit out of me and accomplish something even Voldemort couldn't? Do you really think that I wanted the pity or more fame that this will bring with it? My uncle raped me, Ron. Do you really think I want everyone to know it?"_

 _Remus scowled, but it was more directed to himself than the boy. "Right, sorry. You still could have told us though. If anyone, I wish you could have told me...or..."_

 _Harry's eyes opened wide. "Who? Sirius? The man I killed?" They all stopped and Snape glared at the boy. Then at the man who was crouched before the boy._

 _"Now, now, wolfy, I would presume you are causing problems."_

 _Harry sighed, "I know that i could have said something...to anyone, but I didn't. I was afraid you would all think I'm even more of a freak than my uncle does. I'm ashamed. I'm ashamed I couldn't do anything to stop it, and ashamed that it happened in the first place. I mean, I obviously must have done something to deserve it...I do cause problems...I do cause...everything. I just mean, I deserve it." And Severus couldn't help but remember his own life affairs with his father reminding him everyday the reason for beatings and for being hated._

 _"HARRY JAMES POTTER! You did nothing to deserve that, and if it takes me the next twenty years to pound that into your head, I'll do it!" Remus screeched, causing Harry to flinch slightly and pale. Severus glared darkly at the wolf. Poppy stood, just as an observer. But Lupin quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to scare you."_

 _"I know, Moony, I'm just used to pain after loud voices." His friends looked at him sympathetically and he scowled. "Don't make those faces. I hate being a pity party. I want to leave now._

 _The professors left into Poppy's office and Snape couldn't help but daze out of the decisions being made. He wanted to kill Harry''s relatives. Lily's sister was supposed to be charge of him. But all because of her hatred of her sister, she put it all on Harry. And then Snape opened his eyes in revelation. I have been doing the same thing for the last schooling years. Even during summer did he think of torturing the boy. But now...he felt queasy thinking about what the boy endured and the pain he had dealt with all his life. They all went back over to the boy who had dried eyes and a paled face, and they all sat down, all except Severus who stood and watched everything from the window. Poppy looked at Harry and took of her half moon glasses, cleaning them on her hospital robes. She looked very weary and up close, Harry could see the wrinkles in her face and the way she was aging. And she wasn't beautiful. But from far away, she was beautiful. She decided to speak. Her voice was soft and smooth and low. "Harry, I'm afraid we'll have to press charges." Harry paled drastically. "Harry please listen-" She began to speak. Severus folded his arms in his robes and his greasy hair fell on the sides of his face. He was the perfect observer._

 _"No! If I do that, then everyone in the Wizarding World will know, Voldemort will try to use it against me and Merlin knows what will happen to Vernon and Dudley." he protested vehemently._

 _Remus sighed, but knew they had to press the point, "Harry, they need to be punished for what they did to you. No one, I repeat, NO ONE, gets away with rape or child abuse in our world."_

 _"But they don't live in our world; they live in their world, the muggle world."_

 _"Yes," Snape interjected, stepping from behind the window, "but they did these things to a Wizarding child." No one spoke as Snape had almost somehow appeared in the room. He walked closer the boy, his words were sharp and uncanny._

 _"I haven't been a child in a long time." Everyone sighed again._

 _Snape started once more, "Think of it this way, what would you do if...one of the Gryffindor...friends... had the same things happen to her?"_

 _"Honestly?" he asked. Everyone nodded and Snape watched. He got closer to the boy and stood almost over him from the top of the bed._

 _"Honestly, I would find those who did it and torture them for what they did, before getting them a Dementor's Kiss and throwing their arses in the middle of a Death Eater Meeting to be tortured and played with to the pleasure of Voldemort's minions." Everyone flinched, but Snape. He smirked at the idea. So he isn't like his father, like he said. He is better._ _Harry saw the looks and added to what he said, "But, I'm not one of them. I'm not really a Gryffindor." Snape, for the first time in the conversation looked utterly surprised._

 _"What house do you think you belong in, if not Gryffindor?" Remus asked. Harry looked straight into his eyes with coldness then he moved his head and looked at the man standing over him with shock and darkness. Severus looked down, his eyebrows raised once more._

 _"Slytherin. The house the Sorting Hat originally wanted me to be in. I belong there." Severus clenched his fist. A Potter...in MY house? He felt disgusting. He watched as Harry didn't want to look at Snape._

 _Ten minutes later, everyone was back to showing more expression than just plain shock. Severus looked at Harry before stating, "We've taken your suggestion to heart and are planning a little excursion for tonight. Care to join us?" Harry didn't even look at Snape. But everyone else stared hard at Snape. He didn't dare move his eyes into the child his own eyes bore into._

 _Harry shook his head and groaned again, "No, if I start enjoying other people's suffering, I'll wind up the next Voldemort, torturing everyone for fun and killing to feel the power. I know I'll laugh and smile if I go and I strongly ask you to not do this."_ _Everyone looked at him shocked. First, because he could admit that he'd enjoy it so easily, and see that it was possible for him to turn and was keeping it from happening. Then, because this young man deserved revenge more than anyone else and he's denying it. Last, because he felt it was wrong to hurt the Dursleys' but apparently fine for them to hurt him._ _"Harry, there's a difference between torturing for pleasure and fun than exacting rightful retribution." Remus Lupin soberly told the younger boy. Everyone then turned to look at Lupin, in shock that the "Pillar of Light" Albus Dumbledore taught him was...what felt like abandoned. "You are also conscious of the risk of turning and trying to prevent it. That alone prevents you from turning to Dark Magick. You, of all people; deserve revenge for what you had to endure there."_

 _"No," Harry whispered, "No, I don't. Think about it…why did Voldemort come after my parents? To get to me. Why did Ginny get taken into the Chamber of Secrets? Because Tom Riddle heard about me through Ginny and my so-called 'great' feats and wanted to kill me. Why did Pettigrew escape in my Third Year? Because I prevented Remus and Sirius from killing him. How did Voldemort come back? Because I let Pettigrew escape and he used my blood in that god-forsaken ritual. Why did Cedric die? Because I told him we could tie and to take the cup at the same time as me. Why is Sirius dead? Because I followed a false vision to the Department of Mysteries and he came to rescue me. Not to mention the numerous people who have been killed or tortured because Old Voldie was pissed off at me, or the many times my friends have gotten hurt or almost killed because I drug them into a dangerous situation. No, if I deserve anything, it was what happened to me."_

The scene is set back to the meeting. Harry spoke quietly, almost in a mumbling tone. Severus glared at him. "Speak up, Potter." He snarled. Everyone looked at Snape.

"Erm..." Harry began.

"Do NOT mumble Mr. Potter. Please refrain from the common words you use when articulating a simple sentence." Harry nodded.

"I am not going to go into an institution. I do not want services. I want-" Minerva held her hand up. Poppy sat in her chair and her glasses were on the table.

"Please, Mr. Potter. Let's think rationally." Minerva laughed to try to play it off. Harry stood up and Severus felt his face grin. He knew this would happen.

"No, Headmaster. You need to listen to me. I have been sexually abused since I was practically four years of age. I was sold into prostitution at age six. I have been stabbed, drugged, beatened, bruised, branded, carved in, and emotionally abused. I have lived this life for as long as I could remember and this is my choice. You know what I want? I want Severus Snape. He has helped me. I'm not going into an institution. I don't want a therapist. I am old enough to make my own choices and this is my choice." His eyes were shining dark emerald green with black rings. His temper is getting out, thought Snape. Snape stood behind the boy who had his fists clenched and gripped his shoulders.

"Well, I think he has spoken. We will be on our way." Severus guided the raging boy out the door and he shut it behind him. He walked out into the corridors while still holding onto the emotional boy and they walked down the corridor.

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	60. Everyone Dreams

12:45 PM: November

Severus stood by the door and breathed slowly. "What seems to be the problem, Severus?" Minerva spoke. Harry felt the way his blood pulsed. He didn't want to be in this kind of situation. He hated meetings like this. It made him feel...helpless and vulnerable.

"I do not agree with taking young Mr. Potter out of Hogwarts. He could...try the services..." He quickly glanced at the boy. The boy looked at the man from the corner of his eye and then down at his hands that were folded in his lap. _Rule Thirty-Six: Stay bright, stay polite, have a graceful leave._

 _When Harry was just merely six years old, he was left alone for...days. Days on end, one time ending up being Thirty-Six days. Nothing but himself and a house to maintain. He didn't dare go outside. His relatives would leave and not come back for weeks. He had no food. And this continued on. Since Harry was young, he barely knew how to be an adult. Cooking was a task that took a lot of energy to make sure nothing was burnt and that he kept watch. Even though he was alone, he didn't dare use a shower in case he was in the bathroom and they came home. He became starved and dirty. There was a stray puppy he found when he snuck in the darkest nights. The puppy was small and fragile. Harry shared his food with the small animal. And Harry feared for the animal. And once the days ended of him being alone, he never saw the puppy again. He named the dog Spotty. The puppy was like him: starving and dirty. And if the puppy seemed hurt or too dirty, he would bring the puppy secretly in the house where he would wash Spotty in the sink with the Dawn Soap. Then, he would open the fridge, and found anything he could feed the dog. The dog would sit on the floor, looking clean and happier. Harry would look in the supply cabinet and use the old dog medicines Dudley had when he wanted a dog, the dog eventually "ran away." Harry never believed the story since the dog was more attached to him than anyone else. Harry would make sure the date wasn't too past the date and he would give it to the dog. So Spotty wouldn't get fleas or ticks._

 _When Harry decided he needed to wash and get more food, he found where Spotty lived. Spotty was an offspring of Dudley's dog. Her name? She didn't have any. But she recognized him and he helped her the same way. When it looked like she was blind and in pain, he couldn't help but cry. He closed his eyes on her small body and she whimpered softly. His tears hit her skin and she licked him. He closed his eyes and wished for her and her puppy to be healed and not fear about being hungry or hurt or too dirty. And then... it came true. Someone found them and took them in and Harry never saw them again. This made him cry on his way home. He didn't like the idea of how selfish he acted, but the truth being, he wanted her and her pup. They were his only friends. And now he was alone again._

 _Harry would spend the rest of the days alone in his cupboard. Once he figured they wouldn't be back for another few days so he cleaned the cupboard. He made the putrid smell disappear and he cleaned the blankets and everything inside. He used some old tools he found at his school and attached a secret door under the small mattress. He hid blankets he found where Spotty and his mother slept on and took them in. He washed them a few times to make sure they weren't diseased or anything and he hid them. He would soon then hide food, coloring items, and things he found valuable. Spotty's mother's leash he found in Dudly's extra room that he was told to keep straightened. Even though she didn't have a name, he kept the leash. Then he used a sharpie and wrote "Spotty And Mother, My True Friends" on it. He put anything he thought was important. He kept the picture of Severus Snape, which he didn't know at the time, in the small space. He hid a flashlight and old books he picked from trash cans, stolen from school, or used by his relatives to beat him with and then forgot about. He also put old rags he found with tiny bottles of cleaning supplies, hid bottles of medicines hidden in the back, some were expired but it kept him happy thinking he could take care of himself, even a little bit. He also hid old sponges that the Dursleys told him to throw away, old towels that were still in perfect condition but were touched by him, and three water bottles: one with soapy water, one with regular water, and the other with antibiotic liquid. Harry kept himself hidden when they returned and they all sounded like they forgot about him._

"We want to do what is best for him." Poppy said with question in her voice. Harry looked up and noticed he was in the room with these adults. His hand was clutched in the memory. He held in the lump in throat. He held in the tears of remembering everything he did for his cupboard. He made it feel more like home than the larger bedroom he got. He couldn't sneak everything he had from the cupboard into his large bedroom. Harry could hear the robes of the dark and brooding Professor shift from behind him. Severus spoke in a cold dead tone.

"Then let the boy talk? Perhaps that would work? Since...after all...he is of age to make his own decisions in the Wizarding World." All eyes landed on Harry James Potter.

Harry spoke quietly, almost in a mumbling tone. Severus glared at him. "Speak up, Potter." He snarled. Everyone looked at Snape. Harry blinked away thoughts of Spotty and his cupboard. His hands clenched tighter to the point that his knuckles turned white. His eyes were getting darker and he wanted revenge. No, he was breaking down. He wanted to rip his hair out. He wanted to tear into the skin on his face.

"Erm..." Harry began.

"Do NOT mumble Mr. Potter. Please refrain from the common words you use when articulating a simple sentence." Harry looked at Snape and nodded.

"I am not going to go into an institution. I do not want services. I want-" Minerva held her hand up. Poppy sat in her chair and her glasses were on the table.

"Please, Mr. Potter. Let's think rationally." Minerva laughed to try to play it off. Harry stood up and coughed. Severus stood right behind the boy and Harry forgot how tall Severus actually is.

"No, Headmaster. You need to listen to me. I have been sexually abused since I was practically four years of age. I was sold into prostitution at age six. I have been stabbed, drugged, beatened, bruised, branded, carved in, abandoned, and emotionally abused. I have lived this life for as long as I could remember and this is my choice. You know what I want? I want Severus Snape. He has helped me. I'm not going into an institution. I don't want a therapist. I am old enough to make my own choices and this is my choice." His eyes were shining dark emerald green with black rings. His temper is getting out, thought Snape. Snape stood behind the boy who had his fists clenched and gripped his shoulders. Harry felt the dark mark on his chest dance in the power of rage.

"Well, I think he has spoken. We will be on our way." Severus guided the raging boy out the door and he shut it behind him. He walked out into the corridors while still holding onto the emotional boy and they walked down the corridor. Once out of the room, and alone in the corridors, Harry leaned against the wall and let out a sob. Severus held onto the boy and pulled him into a hug. "Shhh...it's okay, Potter. Come on; let's go to the Slytherin Chambers and before I head back to my class, I'll sit with you for a moment and I'll give you some potions. We can talk about this tonight." Harry just nodded his head as tears rolled down his face. His cheeks were turning red, as well as his nose. His eyes began to water more as he felt Snape grip him and guide him through the corridors into the dungeons.

* * *

12:50 PM: November

Severus walked the young boy to the Slytherin Common Rooms. He didn't understand the distraught of the boy, but he did want to help. Once they got to the boys dorm, Severus pulled out a **Sleeping** and **Calming** **Draught** for the boy. The boy happily took it and Severus could see the way the boy's muscle relaxed and calmed. The boy gently closed his eyes and his body seemed so silent and small. Severus covered the boy with the blankets and left the room quietly. Snape saw the look of his reflection in the pasing mirror of the Harry's dorm. The way his eye looked...he felt the defeat of himself. He knew the war was still on. Maybe in a different sense now that the boy was on The Dark Lord's side, but there was going to be a war. And even then, war of custody was going to go on. Minerva seems to follow the rules of the school. May sound like the right thing to do, but the thing is...every school is a business. Every school does what it can so they can protect themselves. As Severus went onto the next class he had to teach he remembered one of his friends and their situation. Just to prove the reality of schools and the law system...may be any system.

 _Avery, her name was. She was a PureBlood. Avery was affiliated with the Dark Lord are almost certainly members of the pure-blood Avery family, one of the twenty-eight truly pure-blood families. Avery was abused. Well...Verbally, Emotionally, and Mentally. Her mother called her nasty names and ridiculed her in front of her friends and made her a slave. Avery learned how to cook and clean at the same time. During her years at Hogwarts, she met a nice Professor. This professor was male, but it was all based on a healthy relationship. The professor was twice as old as Avery and was married and had three kids: one set of twins and a newborn son. The professor helped Avery with her self-harm and provided her proper robes and just someone to talk to. He helped her through a couple years until she broke down completely and went into an institution. Then...Hogwarts found out about the relationship and damned them both. She was not allowed to see him unless she was part of his class. He was supposed to stick to what he did best: teaching. He wasn't trained in helping students who were depressed. But Hogwarts was in its prime time of the law. Avery became more and more depressed as everytime she went out of her way to see the professor, the school stopped her and punished her. Eventually banning her from Hogwarts. She turned to Voldemort who promised to give her the help, the help she always wanted and got with this professor. And she was then imprisoned for countless murders. One of being her mother. The next of being her father who lived with her yet ignored everything that was happening. And while in jail, the professor visited her. He told her that he loved her as one of his own children. And even though she became a killer, he still loved her and wanted her to know that he was always proud of her. He wasn't proud of the killings and the other crimes she did, but that wouldn't stop him from loving her as part of his family._

 _Severus was young when he knew her. She was a year or two older than he was, but she seemed so...happy. It was obvious she had depression. And even before she was sent to the mental institution, all of the Hogwarts professor knew about the relationship. And the professor didn't do it just for her. He did it for all his students because that is what a true man is. He watches out and takes care of every young boy and girl that had failed families. It is a true man to inspire what family is and help change the view of the world. Severus watched her die. But she died of happiness as she remembered the professor accepting her in his family. And the dementors kiss came and went. However, when they searched for her body, there was none. At least when a Dementor kissed, there would be a body. But no one, not even Severus Snape, or the Dark Lord ever saw or heard from her. She just...disappeared._

Snape continued his day in a daze. He didn't want Harry to end up like Avery. He didn't want him t end up like the soon-to-be-missing-professor.

* * *

1:00 PM: November

Voldemort sat in his chair. His long, boney fingers rested on his snake who hissed to him. There were dimly lit candles and a fireplace in his view. He was waiting for the last follower to come. And he knew they would be coming. He then heard footsteps along his stone floor. "Come in...Bellatrix..." He hissed. Bellatrix Lestrange was a tall, beautiful woman with long, thick, shining black hair. She had thin lips, dark, heavy-lidded eyes, and a strong jaw. She had the classic arrogant look bearing common for members of the House of Black, but like her cousin Sirius, time in Azkaban took a toll on her appearance. Voldemort enjoyed her...alliance to his. But the main fact that he hasn't killed her yet was merely because she was part of the "Sacred Twenty-Eight." These 28 families all managed to remain completely pure-blood into the 1930s. And Voldemort took pride in the purebloods. Bellatrix was part of a gang during her studies at Hogwarts that later joined the ranks of the Death Eaters. Among the others in that gang were other future Death Eaters, like Evan Rosier and Severus Snape. Voldemort hissed when she spoke.

"My Lord, he is asleep." Voldemort smirked. Although she could not see it, she could feel it. She cackled. "Shall I give it to him, then?" Voldemort cackled darkly.

"Yesss, Bella...do ssso...and make sssure he feelsss trapped in it..."

"Yes, My Lord." She looked into the ceiling and a dark fog covered her as she apparated to another place. Voldemort stared in the fireplace. Then, Nagini hissed as she sensed someone coming through the fireplace. And there the last follower was. Not as tall, but scarred on the face, long, deep, war-like scars. Voldemort stood up.

"Welcome...I have been...expecting you...to come...pleassse...let usss...talk..." And then the shadows crept on them as the meeting was beginning.

* * *

12:50 PM: November

Severus walked the young boy to the Slytherin Common Rooms. Harry was shaking the whole way to the Slytherin Common Rooms. Never had he once spoken to adults like that. And his head was pounding, not for any other reason than an increase of anxiety. Once they got to the boys dorm, Severus pulled out a **Sleeping** and **Calming** **Draught** for the boy. The boy happily took it and Severus could see the way the boy's muscle relaxed and calmed. The boy gently closed his eyes and his body seemed so silent and small. It was bad enough that Harry kept revisiting the graveyard in his nightmares, and nonetheless about his past, but now this dream was different. There was burning in his scar. Because even when he escaped nightmares about Cedric he had unsettling dreams about long dark corridors, all finishing in dead ends and locked doors, which he seemed to have in his dream worlds.

 _There were grey-blue swirls that swarmed the boy. His scar was reopened and blood was oozing down his forehead dripping onto his shirt. He didn't feel any pain. In fact, he didn't feel anything. He was just existing at the moment. Watching the grey-blue color swirl and dance around him. His body felt like it was floating. Something serene. But when the boy felt his forehead and saw the blood, the serenity stopped. He looked at the blood that was now on his fingers and he felt his body plummet downward. He tried to scream, but no words came out. He felt terrible pain shoot throughout his body when he landed. It was another dark corridor. Another long, dark, and lonely corridor. "Harry...Potter..." He heard a hiss and found the little strength he had to pick himself off the cold, stoned floor. He lifted himself up and held his right hand onto the walls. No, not walls. They looked like mirrors. Or...reflective walls. Not exactly like mirrors but not hard, solid, boring walls either. He saw the way his scar was ripped open, but he looked forward and made his way down the corridors._

 _Every step he took he felt pain shoot through his body. And yet, he continued. "Isss..." He heard another whispering hiss. Along the corridors were doors. Locked doors. Doors he tried to enter but couldn't. He would give anything for the pain to stop. When he stopped walking and looked at himself he saw them: his mum and dad. They were in their house. His dad did his best, shooting strong spells at the evil, Dark Lord. And once the green light flashed, his father's body collapsed. His eyes were open and his face was...lifeless. Then the cloaked man went to the staircase and followed it, leading to a bedroom where his mum protected him. He watched as the Dark Lord raised his wand. Everything seemed to have lost silence. And then another flash of green. His mother screamed in pain as Harry witnessed her soul being ripped out of her. And then the cloaked man turned to Harry, almost looking at him through the mirror-walls, and hissed, "Dead.." The man cackled and fled the scene. Harry felt rage surge through his body as he heard the cackling down the long corridors. With the rage and physical body pain, he rushed to find the man. He heard it behind every door. And every doorknob Harry touched it burned his hand deeply. He screeched in pain as every time he looked in to the wall, the scene would play out, over and over...and over again. The haunting scene. Every door was locked. And as Harry felt his way reach the end of the corridor...it was a dead end. There was no door. And he heard the cackling getting louder and louder. Pounding in his ears. And as Harry huddled to the wall, holding his ears and squeezing his eyes, he felt his breathe leave him. When he opened his eyes again, the corridor was getting shorter and shorter. Trapping Harry in it._

 _Harry ran with all his might, pulling at every doorknob. Banging on the door as he heard loud whisperings and laughter behind each door. The doorknobs burned his hands, or what he could describe, thousands of needles shooting in his palms. He tugged and begged and sobbed. "Let me in! Someone! Please!" He watched as the walls started to close around him, enclosing him in his tomb. Harry tried, but it seemed that now every door he went to and every doorknob he pulled, only made the corridor close faster. Harry looked up and saw Voldemort chuckling darkly. Beside him was Bellatrix Lestrange who gave no fear in laughing loudly at Harry's soon-to-be-death. And on the other side? Severus Snape who was smiling. But Snape's face was paled and looked dead. "Snape?" Harry whispered. But then Snape's body fell through the glass, through the ceiling, and dropped. Lucius Malfoy was standing there. No smile, but looked very much alive. His son Draco stood next to him with a forced smile filled with fear. Harry looked at Severus who had a slit throat, a ripped soul, and an attacked face. He was more than dead. Harry looked up and held his hand out, "Please! Please!" He cried._ _Then Snape's body disappeared. It apparated away. Then the ceiling-glass, became a regular ceiling. And Harry James Potter felt himself being trapped in his tomb until he dies._

Harry woke up sweating and shivering. His eyes seemed puffy and his body seemed unnerved. He looked around the Slytherin Common Rooms and saw Draco and Blaise who were by his side in the dorm. "Are you okay, Harry?" Blaise asked. Harry laid down and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What- what time is it?" Harry shakingly asked.

"Nearly midnight, Potter." Draco replied tiredly, yet worried. Harry rolled to his side facing away from his friends.

"I-I-I'm fine. I just had a bad dream..."

"We should talk to Professor Snape, then." Blaise said.

"No! I mean-I-I'll talk to him in the mornin', or tomorrow, okay?" Harry insisted.

"Fine..." Draco said. "Let's all get back to bed." Harry heard Blaise and Draco get into their beds and heard them fall asleep quickly. Harry stayed up the rest of the night afraid of a nightmare like that.

* * *

11:30 PM: November

Draco was in the Common Rooms, awake. Blaise was softly asleep. Draco watched the ceiling and closed his eyes.

 _"Draco." Lucius Malfoy called from a large living room space. Draco knew that whenever he was called, he needed to stop whatever he was doing. In this case, Drco was doing his summer homework. He was working on Potions. He was trying to remember the tips his GodFather Severus Snape told him, but failed due to the current lessons his father has been giving him for a few weeks._

 _Potions is a required subject for students, from the first year to the fifth year. Potion recipes can be found in many books, including the books the students at Hogwarts use in their classes, but the intricacies of timing, ageing, stirring techniques, and bottling which are much more difficult to learn without the mentoring of the experienced masters. Certain ingredients can be found in the cupboard in the classroom, but others have to be bought before the start of the year at the apothecary. Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations are taken at the end of a student's fifth year; as such students are spent learning Ordinary Wizarding Level potions and possibly revisiting the past four years of lessons. As part of their Potions O.W.L., students must sit a written exam one of the questions asks to describe from **Polyjuice Potion** and its purpose to something such as **Twilight Moonbeams.** and after students must complete a practical exam. Professor Snape mentioned that achieving a high mark at Ordinary Wizarding Level is difficult.,which was later demonstrated in 1996, when only twelve students reached the required level to advance to N.E.W.T._

 _Draco sat his feather down and closed his ink jar. He looked in the mirror and straightened his clothes. He wore a black suit. The suit made him itch and made him especially sweaty since it was summer after all. He fixed his cuffs and fixed his hair by combing it back with his hands. He breathed in and saw a slight purple color around his wrist and pulled his sleeves down. He walked out of his room and closed the door quietly behind him. He mad his way to the large, open room where his father sat with his back towards the opening. "Yes, Father?" Draco said. His dad didn't bother turning to face his son._

 _"Your mother is out with some friends." Draco breathed deeply, yet quietly. He knew what that meant. He put his arms behind his back and straightened his shoulders. "So I think it is best if we continued our lessons." Draco merely nodded his head. His father put his red wine glass down on the side table of the leather chair he was sitting. He took his wand out from his greyish-black suit and held it against his son. Draco grudgingly took his wand out and aimed it at his father. "Ready, Draco?" His father asked. Draco nodded his head once. And then they began throwing spells at each other. Their wands illuminated different colors. Then Lucius caught Draco off guard, as normal. " **Cruico**!" Lucius yelled and his son fell. The wand escaped Draco's hand as he squirmed under the pain that writhered throughout his body. He grunted and tears started to fall from his face. He gritted his teeth. He had learned best to not scream as his father kept the spell on his son. Draco squeezed his eyes until he heard a familiar voice.  
_

 _"Lucius-" It was Snape's voice. Draco opened his eyes slightly and saw the man standing in the doorway. Draco felt the spell being released on his body and he stayed where he was, tired and still in pain. Lucius spoke up._

 _"Ah! Severus! What a dear friend of mine! What come about you to drop by?" Lucius looked at his son. "Get up, Draco. Severus and I must catch up!" Draco closed his eyes and found slight strength to pick himself up. He walked towards his room and looked back at his father who stood tall and proud. "Run along now, Dragon." Draco disappeared into his room where he laid on his bed and decided he had no will to move. Draco closed his eyes._

 _Draco opened his eyes slowly when he heard a gentle knock on his door. He groaned in pain. "Come in..." he mumbled. When he looked toward his door he saw Severus Snape. He tried to sit up but Snape walked closer and held him down lightly._

 _"Shh...it's okay. I'm here to talk." Draco nodded his head slightly. "What happened?" Draco knew he was out of breathe._

 _"Father...says...to...not...talk." Draco lightly spoke. Severus sighed._

 _"Dragon, please." Draco felt burning tears in his eyes._

 _" **Crucio**..." Draco whispered. Severus placed his hand on Draco's face and gently caressed it. _

_"How long has it been?"_

 _"Since...ten..." Draco felt his body getting lighter. He felt coldness spread on his body but then warmth swarm his insides. Severus was putting cream on him._

 _"Along with the beatings? I see the bruises, Little Dragon." Although Draco was thirteen, he was still a child. Draco slightly nodded. Severus rubbed the bruises and they vanished. Draco felt tired. "Sleep, now. I will help you." Draco felt his eyes close and he dosed into a sleep._

Draco woke slowly to hear murmuring from the bedside over. It was Potter, Harry Potter. Draco looked at the sleeping Blaise and got out of his bed. he gently shook Blaise. "What...Go to sleep..." Blaise murmured. Draco shook more. "Merlin. What?" Draco pointed to Harry who was squirming in his sleep and looked entangled in his sheets. Blaise sat up. "Oh...shit... What's up with him?" Draco shrugged.

"I don't know. I just woke up." They walked to Harry's bedside and they shook him.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Blaise asked. Harry laid down and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What- what time is it?" Harry shakingly asked.

"Nearly midnight, Potter." Draco replied tiredly, yet worried. Harry rolled to his side facing away from his friends.

"I-I-I'm fine. I just had a bad dream..."

"We should talk to Professor Snape, then." Blaise said.

"No! I mean-I-I'll talk to him in the mornin', or tomorrow, okay?" Harry insisted.

"Fine..." Draco said. "Let's all get back to bed." Blaise and Draco get into their beds. Draco stayed up the rest of the night. He touched his wrists where there used to be scars. Professor Snape helped him from his father. _What would have happened if he didn't see? Would I still be with my Father?_ Draco thought. _Who am I kidding? I would still be with him. I never had the guts to confront him. And I never would. I still am a weak wimp.._.Draco then remembered the way his father used to taunt him. _You are weak. The Dark Lord wouldn't think twice before killing you. Why don't you grow up? Why don't you just accept your family line? We are purebloods. We should rule the Wizarding World. And we will. With the Dark Lord. He will give us everything. But not you. You need to grow up. You need to stop being weak! **Crucio**! _

* * *

**Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**


	61. A Drizzly Morning

6:00 AM: November

Draco was awake and in the bathroom getting ready for a shower. His eyes were red as he saw his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot due to immense crying. He was only crying because… there was actually no reason why he was crying. He just was. You know that feeling where you don't know if you are sad or happy? But you're neither? That was what Draco Malfoy was feeling. **_Crucio_**! His mind wanted to yell. And in fact, there was a scrape formed on the mirror. He stared at it as he rushed into the hot shower and stood in underneath the water. The first drop hit his skin. He closed his eyes and everything went into slow motion. The water falling was so slow you could see the form of each drop, he felt every. Single. Drop. He remembered what had happened now, it all seemed clear. **_Crucio_**! The warm droplets formed steam as he stood there without moving at all, the voices banging in his head. Again: **_Crucio_**! And again: **_Crucio_**! The voices said the same thing, over and over again, how much clearer could it be? His skin was burning from the mellow droplets morphing into sharp little blades of fire. His pale skin was turning red under the falling water droplets. The irresistible warm water rained onto his skin, making it silky, soft and beautiful. His cheeks were red. His bare body feeling burnt but he still proceeded. The water was so fresh, cleaning his skin till clear and smooth. He used his hands to push more water onto his face. His hair was soaking and dripping more onto his naked body. He picked up the shampoo bottle on the edge and scrubbed his hair, oh so gently and softly. He didn't want this to be done. He didn't hear the shower, no, he heard rushing water of a waterfall. He heard the birds chirping in his eyes and when he closed his eyes, he could see nothing but a forest. The light came through the trees, a little bit foggy, the earthy smell, the quietness, coolness, moss growing on the trunks of the trees, Droplets of water dripping from large leaves, ferns, water trickling through the little creek, bird sounds. Draco was naked in the woods. His chest moving up and down with every breathe he took. His eyes closed slowly as he could see every aspect of the forest.

Then, as Draco was proceeding through the forest, there was a banging on a tree. He searched the forest and saw him. He saw Voldemort. Voldemort looked at him with his red eyes. Draco hid by a bush to hide his naked body. Voldemort just smiled and walked closer to Draco. _"Draco….Malfoy….you know you mussst do it...and if not….I will kill you. You and your pathetic family….prove to me you are not your...weak….arrogant...and a failure like the ressst...of your….bloodline….Prove to me...and I will...prove to you….that you are ssso much...more...than them."_ Draco stood slowly up. Voldemort held his hand open. _"Come...here….child….come here and take your place…."_ Draco began to walk slowly to his Lord. His body moving without his mind. He couldn't help but fantasize what him by Voldmeort's side would be like. Draco took his hand and Voldemort pulled him in close. He bent down and whispered in Draco's ear. _"Good….boy…."_ Draco couldn't help but feel a rush through his body. He felt a turn on. It wasn't based on just sexual preference, because as we all know, Voldemort isn't the prettiest nor the handsomest; it was based on the fact that power is very sexy. Especially being on the right hand man of power. Draco felt the surge of power rushing through his hands and he felt his body succumb to this. Voldemort leaned in and whispered something in Parseltongue and before Draco could protest, Voldemort kissed Draco's ear, turning him on greatly. He felt the warm air shared between him and Voldemort and how Voldemort pulled him in against his body. He felt a slight moan let out, a moan oh-so quietly but Voldemort smirked. _"Good….you can...feel….it…"_ Draco saw a reflection of himself and Voldemort in the water right below him. He saw the glow of Voldemort's eyes and saw it be absorbed in in Draco's body. Draco's conscience was moved to the body of Voldemort. Draco looked at the pond below them and could barely speak. But Voldemort spoke: _"Ah….great! I finally….needed...a younger...body."_ Draco looked at his own body and knew what was going to happen next. He could tell by the way everything in the forest was going to die. There was a coldness and there was a scent of death. Voldemort, now in possession of Draco's body pointed at Draco now in Voldemort's body and screamed. _"Him! Get him! He iss….isss...is trying to kill me!"_ Old habits of Parseltongue caused a momentary stutter. What was a beginning of a great scene turned into a bloodbath as Draco felt no control of him pulling out the wand of Voldemort and began to fight the Dementors swarming him. Draco was trying to break through the body but knew that he was going to get a Dementor's kiss and die a painful death.

As Draco closed his eyes for the embrace of death, opened his eyes back in the bathroom. The water wasn't warm, it was ice cold. He was standing with his arms crossed and his body freezing. He heard knocking on the bathroom door. _"Draco….let me in…"_ It was Voldemort's voice. Draco felt fear rush throughout his body.

"Come on, Draco. Let me in!" Called in Blaise. Draco quickly turned off the shower.

"Uh...sorry!" He called out to Blaise. Draco wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. The room was warm and gentle on his skin. Blaise walked in and turned around.

"Dang, Draco, it's cold in here!" He laughed then shut the door. Draco chuckled. Harry was finishing getting dressed and Draco quickly got dressed while Harry's back was against him. Draco couldn't help but observe the scars on Harry's back. When harry turned around, Draco turned himself quickly around to avoid explaining why he was staring. Harry looked at Draco as he got dressed. Draco was getting dressed quickly and once dressed he fixed his bed and left the room without any word.

* * *

6:15 AM: November

Harry had eventually fallen asleep and opened his eyes slowly. He felt quiet. Like...he felt no need to really speak. He felt...silent. He got out of bed and saw Blaise by the bathroom door. "Draco. Let me in." He knocked on the door. Harry sat up in his bed. Blaise looked at him. "Good morning Harry!" He said. Harry nodded. "I know it was a rough night, but I would say wait to take a shower. Draco has been in there for a while." Blaise seems to be in a cheery mood. Harry thought. Harry began to undress and get dressed in his Slytherin robes. "Come on, Draco. Let me in!" Called in Blaise. Draco quickly turned off the shower. Harry got his pants on and put on his socks. His bare back was shown.

"Uh...sorry!" Draco called out to Blaise. Blaise walked in the shower and turned around.

"Dang, Draco, it's cold in here!" He laughed then shut the door. Draco chuckled. Harry was finishing getting dressed and Draco quickly got dressed while Harry's back was against him. Harry felt Draco stare at his back. He knew there was still scars on his back. He turned to face Draco who quickly turned around. _I guess me and Draco are having the same type of day._ Draco barely made a sound. Harry finished getting dressed and rushed out the door. Harry walked through the corridors and went into a darker part of the corridors. A more shadowy part of the dungeons. He looked for the Salazar Slytherin picture but when he looked, he found the dust around the empty wall where the portrait was last seen. Harry gasped but stopped in his tracks. _Where is he?_ "Is something….wrong...Potter?" There was a deep and silky voice behind Harry James Potter. Harry turned around and although he wanted to see Snape, after that night, he didn't want to talk about his nightmare. He didn't want Snape to know. He didn't want anyone to know. Harry stood his ground, tall, shoulders back, and he hair black and slightly curly like his fathers.

"Nothing, Professor." Harry said. Snape looked closer at the boy who didn't dare blink.

"Then, why are you down in this dead-end...hallway….and not….with the others?" Snape's hands were crossed at his chest and he stood with an attitude, only if that makes sense.

"I was…" Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Was...what...Potter?"

"I was looking for...the man." Snape opened his eyes.

"Man?" Harry nodded.

"The man in the picture." Severus let his arms fall to his side.

"You mean Salazar Slytherin?" Harry nodded his head. Severus turned his back toward the boy, his cloak swiftly moving around his legs, then stopping. "Come with me. He is in my chambers." Harry stood still. _I can't. "Mr. Potter here, has...a very nasty past...his relatives weren't very...receptive to taking care of him." Margaret nodded._

 _"Speak more, Professor Snape." She said. Her glasses were on the brink of her nose as she watched the two men._

 _"He has self-harmed, tried to commit suicide multiple times and he has been abused from the earliest memories he has." Severus spoke. She wrote notes down._

 _"And was he sent to any institution?" Severus looked at her. Institution? "I mean...a mental hospital so he can have proper therapy and help. Don't get me wrong, you have done plenty, but you aren't what the boy needs. He needs help." Snape felt his body tense up._

 _"No. He didn't go into an 'Inpatient'." Snape seethed through gritted teeth. She nodded her head once more and wrote on her clipboard that was on the table._

 _"Very well. He will go in so we can double check his status." And just like that, she closed her book and stood up. Severus could barely speak._

 _"He has classes here." She held her hand up._

 _"We cover that."_

 _"You are not taking him." Severus stood up and stood firmly. His eyes beading into hers._

 _"Are you his parent? Or guardian?" Severus gapped at her. He seethed. His hands grasped close. "As I thought. I will talk to Poppy and me and young Mr. Potter will be on our way." Severus watched her as she walked out the extra room. Harry looked at Severus and all he could see was tears welling up in the boy's eyes._

 _"I don't want to be taken away. I don't want to go." Severus couldn't say anything. Instead he bent down to the sitting boy and pulled him into a hug._

 _"Shh...I know...I know...just say something and maybe...I'll talk to the Headmaster..." When Harry and Snape went into Poppy's office within the hospital wing, Harry felt his mind breaking down. Like, he wanted to just cry in Snape's arms. As Harry sat down in the chair and tried to get himself to relax, he felt all the eyes on him. The therapist was staring at him._

 _"You do realize, Mr. Potter, that it is inappropriate for Professor Snape to provide the services he did?" Harry stared blankly at her. "He let you into his private chambers, he has given you medication without the look of Madam Poppy, because as I know it, you are only a Potion's….what was it?" Severus breathed in and sneered at her._

 _"Potion's Master." He said through gritted teeth. Harry could feel the anger vibing off and felt the want to hex this woman._

 _"Right, Potion's Master. So you let him in your chambers, a few times, spent the night with him a few times, let him change his House because of your influence-" Severus walked closer to the woman and glared at her. Harry could feel the cold stare going towards her._

 _"Wait a second! He chose...to be….in Slytherin!" She held her hand up._

 _"Given him medications without consulting Madam Pomfrey, and had given him dark magic. Judging by the tattooed-style looking lines on his chest. You have no advancements in child neglect or abuse to help this child. You are not to treat him as your own. And if we, and I mean me and the ministry, feel that you are acting outside your role, being inappropriate, we will evaluate your teacher's license, and you will be suspended and if worst comes to worst, you will be stripped from your magical abilities." Harry felt tears burning in his eyes. Snape being taken away? Snape? All because of me? All. Because. Of. Me._

"No, Professor. I mustn't." And with that, Harry quickly left past Severus who was stopped in his tracks. I can't. I can't.

* * *

6:30 AM: November

Severus got up and began to dress. Severus Tobias Snape was tall and broad-shouldered, with a mop of dark hair and heavy, solemn brows that were offset by a mysterious grin. A pair of eyes the color of murky sea glass gleamed behind square-framed glasses that kept slipping down his long nose." He was handsome, dark hair falling across a light-skinned face, and pale, curious-dark eyes flashed through the haphazard strands. His jaw was firm and strong, and his nose long but slightly crooked, like it had been broken and left to its imperfections. There was an odd lightness about his eyes, though, and a small curve to his lips, as if there were something terribly funny only he knew the answer to, and it was that brief, wicked glance most catch and people had said maybe he hadn't broken it, but he knew what it looked like. And he liked that. The hint of danger. Made him seem more like something he wasn't. Everyone spoke about how, "mysterious" he was.. and indeed he was.

A beautiful man he was. He always had greasy hair. And it seemed like he didn't really care about his looks. He always stayed up all night long. And he always had bags under his eyes. But it seemed faint, and natural. What was he always doing up all night long? It felt as if he never slept. Always doing things, making potions, making spells.

And his voice! His voice was mysterious. He spoke in a cool, sadistic tone that sent a chill along anyone's skin, and it always felt like something bad was going to happen, or something cruel was happening in that very moment. The words always seemed to roll off his tongue like sandpaper on wood. His eyes matched his voice, both cruel and condescending, alluring yet rough around the edges. It was scary, no one can deny that.

And with that, Severus looked at the scars that ran down his back. He had a number of scars on his back from being abused as a child, some were cigarette burns other long white thick healed skin. They were beautiful, because they showed how much of a survivor he was, but whenever he looked at them, even for a quick glance, he wanted to rip into the scars in horror. He felt like a monster of Hell who secretly longed for the taste of Heaven. His cut eye just made him more of a monster of Hell. He was farther away from the taste of Heaven and forever will he be.

He covered the scars with a white button-down shirt then covered the shirt with layers of black. Black shirts, a black button-down, and a black cloak. He looked at himself one more time in the mirror and stood up. He walked around the corridors to his Slytherin Common Room to make sure everyone is up and ready for breakfast. As he was walking, he saw a young boy staring at a darker shade of the dungeon. It was where a dead-end was. As he approached the standing child, he knew it was Harry James Potter. He knew just by the way of his hair. Harry had changed greatly but his hair still had the slight curls like his father. "Is something….wrong...Potter?" He asked. He felt the way his cool breathe rolled off his lips, almost like a cold sensation of blood that would drip between your teeth if you were punched in the jaw.

"Nothing, Professor." Harry responded. _Nothing? Does this child think I was born yesterday?_ Snape looked closer at the boy who didn't dare blink. _What is the matter with him?_ Snape wanted to ask.

"Then, why are you down in this dead-end...hallway….and not….with the others?" Snape's hands were crossed at his chest. His shirts felt tight, but after years of this style, he has become used to it.

"I was…" Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Was...what...Potter?" Harry looked at the man. Snape saw the Slytherin robes around the boy. It wasn't that he wanted to brag about the boy being in Slytherin, but it made him happy that the son of Lily was in his house. But then again, it wasn't the best. He was in this house based on abuse….and….Voldemort.

"I was looking for...the man." Snape opened his eyes.

"Man?" Harry nodded. _Oh! He's looking for my good old friend Salazar!_

"The man in the picture." Severus let his arms fall to his side.

"You mean Salazar Slytherin?" Harry nodded his head. Severus turned his back toward the boy, his cloak swiftly moving around his legs, then stopping. "Come with me. He is in my chambers." Harry stood still. Then as Severus tok one step, Harry swept passed him. "Pott-" He didn't even get to finish before the boy turned the corner and went back into the common rooms. _"You do realize, Mr. Potter, that it is inappropriate for Professor Snape to provide the services he did?" Harry stared blankly at her. "He let you into his private chambers, he has given you medication without the look of Madam Poppy, because as I know it, you are only a Potion's….what was it?" Severus breathed in and sneered at her._

 _"Potion's Master." He said through gritted teeth. Harry could feel the anger vibing off and felt the want to hex this woman. How dare she lesser me! He wanted to pull out his wand. He could easily hex her. But he knew better. He knew to control his temper._

 _"Right, Potion's Master. So you let him in your chambers, a few times, spent the night with him a few times, let him change his House because of your influence-" Severus walked closer to the woman and glared at her. Harry could feel the cold stare going towards her._

 _"Wait a second! He chose...to be….in Slytherin!" She held her hand up._

 _"Given him medications without consulting Madam Pomfrey, and had given him dark magic. Judging by the tattooed-style looking lines on his chest. You have no advancements in child neglect or abuse to help this child. You are not to treat him as your own. And if we, and I mean me and the ministry, feel that you are acting outside your role, being inappropriate, we will evaluate your teacher's license, and you will be suspended and if worst comes to worst, you will be stripped from your magical abilities." Damned if I do, damned if I don't. I will take my chances. Snape vowed in his mind. If there was something he loved doing more than making spells, is doing things that will aggravate and upset others. Just in Spite._

 _Was Potter still taken back by the meeting?_ Snape thought. He didn't want the boy to seem like he would get in trouble due to this… what did the lady call it? "Inappropriate relationship"? Snape followed the boy into the Common Rooms to find everyone waiting to go to The Great Hall. He breathed in to calm himself and opened the door to find everyone awake and ready to start the day.

* * *

6:30 AM: November

Hermione woke up later than she wanted to. "But why's she got to go to the library?" Ron asked Harry.

"Because that's what Hermione does. When in doubt, go to the library." Harry responded. Hermione heard them and with their footsteps approaching, she ran to the library. She liked sneaking around them, find out what they are up to.

Hermione Jean Granger was an English Muggle-Born Witch born to Mister and Missus Granger. At the age of eleven, she learned about her magical nature and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into the Gryffindor House. She possessed a brilliant academic mind and proved to be a gifted student in almost every subject that she studied. Hermione had large, brown eyes that were softened, especially when she was younger. Now her eyes are more solid. More stern. More...mighty. Her hair was just the same, brown, but bushy and dense. Her hair always seemed uncontrollable, but now she can pull it back as, but even still, sometimes it is too bushy and too uncontrollable. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. Hermione Granger is described as being very intelligent, in fact she's been said to be the cleverest witch of her age. She's also generally a very nice person, but she's also willing to stand up for herself. And she's very opinionated and allows that opinion to be known, the prime example being the house elves and all the work she does to try to get rights for them despite any obstacles she might face including from the elves themselves. She's a good friend and always loyal, no matter what happens she stays with her friends even when things get difficult.

As Hermione sat in her bed to see the other girls in her dorm were gone she sighed and went into the shower quickly. She still...had scars. Her figure was skinnier and looked more frail than she used to. Her complexion was more pale and her cheeks were more sucked into her face. She couldn't stand the look of her body, but she did what she needed to. She washed her hair and body and quickly got dried and dressed. Today she was meeting Professor- we mean- Headmaster McGonagall. There was a note from Ronald Weasley who was waiting for further repercussions at his burrow. Hermione felt no need or want to see him again, but once again, she did miss him. But she also missed Harry James Potter. They are her only friends and they are both changing. From Ron being controlled by who-knows-who and Harry just...Harry has become darker.

Hermione got dressed as quickly as she could. The only difference she had upon her since the incident is the mental scars and her walking. She started to form a limp in her leg. Madam Poppy said it was due to her subconscious trying to fix her mental health by having her focus on something more physical. Hermione doesn't see it as that. Her leg, knee, and hip hurt. If she sits for too long or if she stands for too long she feels a stabbing and throbbing pain. But she continued on throughout her day.

As she left her dorm, with her proud Gryffindor robes and her hair tied back into a messy bun, because she gave up trying to put it into a neat bun, she saw Ginny waiting in an empty Common Room. "Oh, Ginny!" Hermione said. Ginny looked up at her.

"There you are! I was gettin' worried about ya'." Ginny said. Her body moved closer to Hermione to help Hermione down the few stairs. Hermione held her hand up.

"It's okay. I can do it." Ginny stood back, but still close enough in case Hermione fell.

"I knew you weren't going to eat, and I know you must not really feel like it, but I thought we could go to Madam Poppy's together to get your nutrient potions." Hermione smiled. Although she could remember what happened, she still made sure to be on top of her studies and be the best in the class. She looked at the red-haired girl and nodded her head.

"I would like that, very much, Ginny. Thank you." And they both went out the door and headed to the Hospital Wing. Hermione with a slight limp, and Ginny who walked with her.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was in the burrows with his Mum and his Dad. The Burrows looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic. Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, the burrow. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard. The Burrow was held up with magic and was very cluttered inside, but very welcoming at the same time. It was also stated that it was quite near to the Lovegood House. As the family grew over the birth of their children, the couple started building upward with add-on bits of architectural salvage they picked up wherever they could find. The Burrow was located on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, a small village located in Devon, England. It was so well hidden that even Molly Weasley doubted that the postman even knew it existed. Nestled amongst rolling hills and fertile meadows, other wizarding families in the area included the Diggorys, Lovegoods, and the Fawcetts.

The Burrows looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic. Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, the burrow. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard. The Burrow was held up with magic and was very cluttered inside, but very welcoming at the same time. It was also stated that it was quite near to the Lovegood House. As the family grew over the birth of their children, the couple started building upward with add-on bits of architectural salvage they picked up wherever they could find. The Burrow was located on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, a small village located in Devon, England. It was so well hidden that even Molly Weasley doubted that the postman even knew it existed. Nestled amongst rolling hills and fertile meadows, other wizarding families in the area included the Diggorys, Lovegoods, and the Fawcetts.

The Burrow had a small yard at the front of the house, with a garage that stored Arthur Weasley's flying Ford Anglia and Muggle artefacts, and a chicken coop that housed the family's chickens. A sign in the ground read "The Burrow" by the main entrance. The back garden contained a stone outhouse that the Weasleys had converted into a broom shed, and the Weasley children keep their broomsticks in the building during their time at home. When she was six, Ginny Weasley began a regular habit of breaking into the broom shed and taking each broom out in turn since her elder brothers wouldn't allow her to play Quidditch with them. In the summer of 1996, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter had a conversation in the broom shed prior to announcing their arrival at the Burrow. Behind the main house was a large, overgrown garden with a pond full of frogs. The garden was home to a large number of gnomes; the Weasleys had to regularly degnome the garden by throwing them over the hedge. However, the gnomes always sneaked back in since Arthur Weasley was soft on them and thought they were funny. The entrance to the kitchen backed onto the garden, and was surrounded by rusted cauldrons and old wellington boots. The garden was often used by the Weasleys to hold large family gatherings.

The Weasleys also owned an orchard behind their garden, which was surrounded by high trees. The orchard was contained within a paddock. The Weasley children used the orchard to practise Quidditch during their school holidays. A cornfield was located just outside the Burrow to the right of the property. Small ponds and swamps were found within this cornfield. To the left of the main property were hills and fields that surrounded the Weasleys' garden and orchard. The Burrow could be exited by moving down a long lane that moved out towards the village of Ottery St Catchpole. The interior of the Burrow was cosy and lived in, with a jumbled and cluttered array of furniture and trappings. The clock on the wall opposite him had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like Time to make tea, Time to feed the chickens, and You're late. Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking, and One Minute Feasts- It's Magic! And there was an old radio right next to it to announce the times.

Molly Weasley was an English Pure-Blooded Witch and matriarch of the Weasley Family after marrying Arthur Weasley. She was born into the Prewett Family and was sister to Fabian and Gideon Prewett, who were members of the original Order of The Phoenix. Molly attended Hogwarts and was Sorted into the Gryffindor House. Sometime after she graduated, both her brothers were murdered by Death Eaters in the First Wizarding War. Molly and Arthur ended up having seven children, consisting of six sons named Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and their only daughter wh they named Ginny Weasley. Molly Weasley, or we should say, Mrs. Weasley was headstrong and near her wits-end. She raised all her children the same and thought she was doing her best. However she was not pleased with her youngest son, Ronald (Ron) Weasley. How could he do that to poor Hermione? She asked him many times a day, everyday. Because if he wanted to go back to Hogwarts he had to think really hard. But then again, he was under control for what seems to be a while. And even through the Hospital wing, it was a dark and powerful spell that he had finally gotten out of the control.

"Ronald, dear, we need to talk." Molly Weasley said to her son. Ron sighed loudly.

"Seriously, Mum, I told you everything." He walked into the doorway where he saw his mother sitting at the living room table. But she wasn't alone. As he got into the doorway, he saw McGonagall sitting with a cup of tea. Ron patted his wrinkled pajama shirt, in attempt to unwrinkle it. He walked farther and passed a mirror and saw how his hair was messy, so he brushed his hair with his fingers quickly. "Erm...Prof-Headmaster McGonagall! Fancy seeing you hear." The two adults looked at him.

"Sit down, Ronald." His mother said. Ron quickly took place next to his mother. "Now, dear, we really need you to think about everything that happened." Ron let his eyes sulk down.

"Mum, you ask this everyday. I haven't had any flashbacks, I don't have any nightmares or dreams, I didn't even remember doing any of this stuff! Honest, Mum!" Ron pleaded. Minerva looked at him after putting her teacup down.

"I suggest we use **Legilimens**." Ron looked at her with a confused look. "It's a spell that will allow me to go into your mind and look for who did this and how strong they are. We need to understand. And since you have been cleared and deemed to forgetfulness on this whole situation. But we need to know what happened and if it will happen again and to who, and we need to know the safety of our school. You must understand, Mr. Weasley?" Ron gulped loudly and shook his head.

"Ye-yes, I understand. Will it hurt?"

"It is an invasion of your mind with force. I think you will be fine." Ron closed his eyes. "Oh, not now, Mr. Weasley. Professor Snape has to do it because he is skilled. We need your verbal consent along with your signature." Ron opened his eyes widely and his mouth fell open.

"Professor Snape?" He said with a bit of a whine. His mother shushed him.

"Dear, for you to be able to go back, we need to know." Ron nodded his heard and gave consent. Verbally and with signature. She took the note and stood up.

"I will be back later." And just like that, she went into the fireplace and used the floo powder to return to Hogwarts. Ron looked at his mother.

"Go wash up, dear. Take a shower and make sure your room is very cleaned up. I will be in there after a few to make sure it is presentable."

"But, Mum. It's Professor Snape! He wouldn't care, he hates us anyway!" He moaned.

"Shush, now, Ron. Professor Snape is a very good and loyal man. Now go." She said harshly.

"Mum! He is a DEATH EATER!" He spoke and tried to shut his mouth. _I said too much. I said to much…_

"Go. Now. I am not discussing this anymore. Professor Snape is expected during his lunch, around noon, so go now." She barked. Ron scattered and went to do what his mother said.

* * *

7:10 AM: November

Everyone hustled into the Great Hall. Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, and Ginny, and Severus Snape. All totally different people but this day, they were all crossing paths with each other. They all saw each other as normal and thought nothing of it. Harry looked at Ginny who was helping Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry. Blaise looked at Professor Severus Snape who seemed more agitated as the morning continues. And Draco was looking at Hermione. And Severus was looking at Draco who seemed more quiet today.

* * *

8:00 AM: November

It was Potion's class and Harry, Hermione, and Draco all worked together. Draco didn't really like working with Hermione, only because he knew she was a muggle-born witch. Something very loathsome for someone who could intellectually compare to his. Well...intellectually? Hermione was the brightest witch of her time.

Hermione's hair was pulled back and Slughorn walked around the classroom. He was a big man and he had a wide smile. He greeted the students that morning: "Good morning ladies and gentlemen! How are we on this drizzly morning?" The windows were uncovered and showed a cloudy sky that had few raindrops falling. Harry took out his copied book of Advanced Potion-Making book. Today, all the students had to perfectly create the **Elixir to Induce Euphoria**. Harry opened to the page and found more of the "Half-Blood Prince" writings. Heavily Corrected, the notes on the side margin read. Heavily Corrected? Harry questioned. He used his finger to feel the thinning pages of the book and found further instructions. "Add a sprig of peppermint to counter excessive singing and nose-tweaking side-effects." Harry side very quietly. And he proceeded with Hermione once again glaring at how "talented" Harry Potter was being. Both Hermione and Draco were struggling with the potion. In fact, everyone was struggling with the potion except Harry. Harry looked at her and shrugged. Her hair was frizzy and Draco looked like he was sweating. Harry was sweating but not as much.

And after the class was wrapping up, Professor Slughorn wanted to check everyone's potion. He walked around and saw some decent looking potions, some made poorly potions and some good-looking potions. Hermione Granger's potion was close to Harry's, the only difference is the thickness. Slughorn stopped at Harry's desk. He used the ladle and felt the thickness and it seemed that slughorn could barely contain his excitement. He took a vile and dipped it in Harry's cauldron and brought it to the front of the class. "Well, good job, my dear boy! I haven't seen this talent since your mother and even then! This is so perfectly made **Elixir to Induce Euphoria** I have seen!" The kids clapped their hands but none of them really meant it. Hermione hated the book. She hated the fact that it didn't abide to the original directions, there were directions written on how to make it better. Harry smiled at the bubbly-looking professor.

"Thank you, professor." Harry said quietly.

"See me after class, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and then Slughorn dismissed the class. Harry stayed behind with all his things packed up. "Well, it is nice to see you acting like your old self, my boy!"

"Sir?"

"You know, I've heard little about what has been happening and yet you still fight to impress. I doubt it, but I must ask, is Professor Snape helping you?"

"No, sir."

"Excuse for my interference in your life, but I know you have transferred into Slytherin and I know, as once Head of House to Slytherin, I helped students in advanced of Potions."

"No, sir. I just, I guess it is just a talent." Slughorn was around his desk, walking to put the vile in a cabinet.

"Very well. I also wanted to know if you could come to my dinner party this Saturday, my chambers." Harry felt annoyed. He hated going to the dinner parties. Slughorn _handpicks favourites at Hogwarts, sometimes for their ambition or their brains, sometimes for their charm or their talent, and he had an uncanny knack for choosing those who would go on to become outstanding in their various fields. Horace formed a kind of club of his favourites with himself at the centre, making introductions, forging useful contacts between members, and always reaping some kind of benefit in return. Along the course of the school year, Professor Slughorn would hold various club get-togethers (most often dinners with fine food and around 10 student-attendees). Slughorn would lead the conversation in order to get to know the members better and encourage them to associate with one another. For the grander parties he would invite famous former members, such as professional Quidditch player Gwenog Jones. Professor Slughorn's aim was to cultivate talent and give his favourites a nudge toward fame and fortune, hoping to reap the benefits of his connection to them once they became the "high fliers" he expected them to be._

"I believe I have a detention with Professor Snape this Saturday night, I am sorry Professor." Harry made the excuse. He didn't enjoy going.

"Nonsense, my dear boy! I'll talk to Professor Snape. He might not be too happy, but I can get through to him!" Slughorn was moving cheerfully. Harry sighed.

"I suppose, Professor Snape wouldn't mind. I shall see you later today, Professor." Harry said, turning his back and started to leave. Slughorn waved goodbye to Harry. Harry closed the door and sighed. Hermione was waiting outside for Harry. Harry looked and his eyes went wide. "Hello, Hermione." She smiled.

"Hello, Harry. What did he want?" Harry started to walk and Hermione limped to walk with him.

"Just another of those parties, he wants me to go." Hermione giggled. "What?"

"He asked me too. I guess when he found me standing up against Malfoy, he finds me...what did you say?"

"Uh...collectable."

"Yes, I think he finds me collectable. He invited me for the one this Saturday, is that the one he invited you to?" Harry nodded. "Usually you can bring a Plus-One, Ginny is going to go because he invited her, but in case she isn't invited you should bring her." Hermione smiled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shuttup, Hermione." He playfully said. "How is your leg?"

"Oh, it hurts a bit." Harry bit the inside of his lip. "Not much. I am curious, though.." Hermione started. Harry looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"What did happen to your appearance?" Harry stopped. Hogwarts was busy with students all around and bustling.

"Um...let's go to the library for lunch. I'll explain. We should get going before we are too late." And they both went on their way to their next class.

* * *

 **Hey guys, leave reviews. I hope you do like how this is going. I'm trying to make twists in the future so it doesn't seem too cliche. Also, there is a disclaimer that I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or books or movies. In the story, there will be copied and pasted things from books and movies of not just belonging to Harry Potter, but other sources. This is to add interest and make it kind of connected to the events throughout the series. However, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the other sources. Also, I do own copyrights detail on this story and the writings. Just not the copied and pasted, however I did change it up. Leave some reviews. Also, this message will be copied and pasted throughout the chapters so far just to make sure that you all understand and appreciate the story. Tell me what you think and pm me if you ever want to talk about this or just talk in general! :) Also, in addition, how do you like the poor form of foreshadowing? Lolz**

 **Also, I just finished a short horror story called Letter Made of Sin. It's short but I want to know your opinions. Let me know. Check it out!**


End file.
